Runaway With My Heart
by AshleighAishwarya
Summary: Kayleigh Leanne, a Nord, a fighter & a mage, returns to Skyrim after 13 years and she's to deal with Dragons and the Imperials. As she gets closer with dealing her horrid past, maybe a certain Stormcloak might be able to help her with it. A story of strength, trust, commitment, love and family. Main, Daedric, and Stormcloak Quests, and post-Skyrim.
1. Under the Headsman's Axe

_**Summary: When Kayleigh Leanne, a Nord, a fighter and a mage, returns to Skyrim after 12 years, she has to deal with Dragons and the Imperials' presence. As she gets closer with dealing her horrid past, maybe a certain Stormcloak might be able to help her with it.**_

_**Title: "Runaway With My Heart"  
Characters: Ulfric Stormcloak/Kayleigh Leanne  
Genre: Romance/Adenture/Action/Comedy  
**_

_**By: Ashleigh Aishwarya! ENJOY! :D  
**_

* * *

**The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim ****–**** Ulfric Stormcloak & Kayleigh Leanne ****–**** "Runaway With My Heart"**

* * *

"_There's too many, my Jarl!"_

"_DON'T YOU DARE give in!"_

"_Leave me be, Imperial!" Ulfric's ears picked up a feminine voice. "I'm not a Stormcloak!"  
_

"_Arrest ALL of them!" _

"_You asked for it, you milkdrinkers!" The dark-haired female wreaked havoc with her iron mace. _

_There were just too many Imperial soldiers for the Stormcloaks to fight off. Ulfric was getting overpowered… until the female stepped in, pulling two Imperials off him and nearly decapitating them._

_She instinctively pulled him up to his feet. "You're alright, my Jarl. It's good to see you again." She winked and got back to protecting herself and the Stormcloaks._

* * *

**Location: Helgan  
4****th**** of Rain's Hand, 4E 201  
1:36pm**

She struggled to crack open her eyes. Even that took some work. Her head was throbbing like a drum, probably worse than a drum. However, she felt herself leaning on something soft. With her half-opened eyes, she brought her head up… and realized she had been resting her head on the shoulder of a blonde-haired, gagged man; the same man she helped to protect.

Unable to speak, he grunted.

"Gods, I'm so sorry, Jarl Ulfric." She apologized. She tried to move her hands, but they were bound. "What in Oblivion-?"

"Hey, you." She looked up. "Finally awake?" He was another blonde-haired man, wearing Stormcloak attire. "You were trying to cross the border, right? Walked right into that Imperial trap, same as us."

"So that's what it was? A trap? Goddamn…" She hung her head.

"Yep. And that thief over there." She looked over to see a brown-haired man.

The thief jeered at them. "Damn you, Stormcloaks. Skyrim was fine until _you_ came along. Empire was nice and lazy…" He looked at her. "You. We shouldn't be here! It's these Stormcloaks those Imperials want!"

She faked a laugh. "Why won't they want us as well?"

"Shut up, back there!" The Imperial riding the carriage ordered.

She growled. "Don't tell me what to do, Imperial!" She raised her hands, wanting to hit him, but she was too weak. "Shouldn't have taken out all those Imperials back there…"

"Hey, Feisty. Save your strength for when we reach Helgan." The Stormcloak said.

"No one tells me what to do. _Especially_ a damned Imperial." She hung her head, muttering her words.

An Imperial trap: that was got her... They must have assumed that she was part of the Stormcloaks. Not entirely true: she did want to join them, but she had made the decision to run off to High Rock before that could even happen. Ulfric Stormcloak was the Jarl of Windhelm, and the leader of the Stormcloak Rebellion. As far as she was concerned, he was doing the right thing.

"Where are they taking us?" That thief was getting on her nerves.

"I don't know… but Sovngarde awaits…" Ralof, the Stormcloak, muttered.

It wasn't long before they descended upon Helgan. Pretty place, if you minus the chopping block. She wasn't afraid of death, having had it in front of her many times. The thief was praying for the Divines to help them. Ulfric Stormcloak, well, he couldn't say much.

"Let's go, Feisty. Shouldn't keep the guards waiting now." Ralof said.

The Imperial Captain ordered for everyone to step forward when their names were called. The thief was Lokir, from Rorikstead, who was still crying for his innocence. She calculated how long it would take before he would try to make the escape. To her surprise, not very long. An Imperial archer got him in the back with an arrow. "Well, at last he died _trying_." She mumbled to herself.

"Wait. You." She was taken away from her thoughts. "Step forward."

She did just that. "What?"

"Who… are you?" The Imperial Guard questioned.

She sighed. "Kayleigh Leanne." She stated. "Of Skyrim." She stated proudly, this time. She preferred not to give her last name, for other purposes.

He jotted that down on his notebook. "Hmph. You picked a wrong time to come home, kinsman." He asked his superior on what to do with her, to which the Captain didn't care, and simply said that she would do to the block as well. "I'm sorry. At least you'll die here, in your home."

"When have you Imperials ever been sorry?" Kayleigh Leanne questioned. "Whatever." She joined the rest of the Stormcloaks.

The General, Tullius was his name, was speaking to Ulfric, telling him on how some at Helgan called him hero. But to General Tullius? A hero don't 'use the power of the Voice to murder the High King and usurp his throne'. "You started this war and plunged Skyrim in chaos! And now the Empire is going to put you down and restore peace!"

Kayleigh faked a short laugh to herself. "Peace? DON'T make me laugh!"

A distant roar rang into the air.

_What was that?_ Kayleigh wondered, as did some others, but the General dismissed it.

A Priestess was giving them their last rites, but a Stormcloak interrupted her and wanted to get this over with. Kayleigh was impressed with his bravery – not afraid to face death. _Talos be with you._

"Next! The Nord in the rags!" The Captain ordered.

Kayleigh was about to step forward when that distant roar rang in the air again, but the Captain dismissed it, and ordered her to the block. Kayleigh got onto her knees and placed her head on the blood-stained block. "C'mon! Hurry up!" Kayleigh ordered.

The headsman scoffed, and lifted his axe. He was about to bring it down on Kayleigh when that roar echoed in the air _again, _this time, it was very close. Kayleigh got a glimpse of something black flying.

The roar became very loud. Suddenly, a black figure landed on the tower behind the headsman.

"WHAT IN OBLIVION IS THAT?"

"OH GODS, NO!"

"DRAGON!"

"OH MY-" Kayleigh staggered back, her head out of the chopping block. She was about to get up when the Dragon roared and that caused the blue skies to turn a dark shade of purple and flaming rocks fell upon Helgan. The Dragon shouted – not roared, but more like shouted and a devastating force pushed everyone back. Kayleigh's vision became blurry and she tried to blink it away.

"Hey, Feisty!" She recognized that voice. It was Ralof, wasn't it? Her vision finally cleared and she looked up. "C'mon! Let's go! The Gods won't give us another chance!"

She managed to get to her feet. "Lead the way!"

Ralof led her past some injured Imperials guards and into a tower. She was about to step in when the Dragon's shout cause the ground to shake. Instead of running into the tower, she was thrown into it. Ralof managed to keep his footing. He closed the door of the tower.

Kayleigh landed face-first onto the ground. "Son of a-" She grunted.

"You alright?" She felt someone lifting her up gently onto her knees. She looked up to see the same blonde man from the carriage – Ulfric Stormcloak.

"Yes, thank you."

"Jarl Ulfric!" Ralof called out. "What was that thing? Could the legends to true?"

Ulfric looked at him. "Legends don't _burn down villages_, but we need to move. Now!" He looked at Kayleigh. "Here: Let me cut these loose for you." He took her hands, and took out an Iron Dagger from his holster and cut the bindings loose with one swipe. "There we go." He then lifted her up onto her feet.

"Thank you, Jarl Ulfric." She massaged her wrists.

"Come one! Up the stairs!" Ralof ordered.

Ulfric and Kayleigh followed him up the stairs, They were about to run up the next flight when the stone wall suddenly broke it, and that same black Dragon popped his head in.

"GET DOWN!" Ulfric ordered.

"Yol… Toor Shul!" It said, and breathed fire, but luckily for the 3 of them, it missed and the Dragon flew off.

Ralof looked out the hole on the wall just made by the Dragon. "Hey, Feisty, see that Inn over there? Jump through the roof and keep going!"

She looked at them. "What about the both of you?"

"Just go! We'll follow when we can!" Ulfric ordered.

She did just that. "Talos guide you, gentlemen." And she made the leap of hope.

* * *

**A/N: REWRITE! Though... not much, but I like this better :)  
**


	2. Sahloknir

**A/N: This chapter has a picture in my DeviantART gallery. Go to my profile under "Other Websites"! :)  
**

* * *

**The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim ****–**** Ulfric Stormcloak & Kayleigh Leanne ****–**** "Runaway With My Heart"**

**_8th of Rain's Hand_**  
'_Dragonborn'… That's what I am now. How in Talos' name did I even get to earn such an honorable rank? Well, it's all Akatosh's doing. If he wants me to be the Dragonborn of this age, then I will be. But what's my destiny? I know it's something to do with these Dragons, but is there something more to it than that? I don't know yet, but I will find out._

_I'm heading to Kynesgrove now. Delphine was the one took the horn from Ustengrav. When questioned why, she won't tell me anything until I help her kill a Dragon in Kynesgrove. Well, if anything, I don't like her attitude. But what can I do? Dragons are coming back, and we need to rid the world of them._

_I'll write again if I live to defeat this Dragon. _

_Still thinking about 12 years ago… Should I go back? :(_

Kayleigh Leanne closed her journal with a sigh. 4 days had pasted since her escape from the chopping block and on the same day, she helps defeat a Dragon and also absorb its soul – indicating that she was the legendary Dragonborn. It was a lot to take in, but she managed to get around it. If it's Skyrim that Dragons are terrorizing, she won't stand for it. No one, that includes Dragons are going to take her home away from her.

* * *

**Location: Kynesgrove  
8****th**** of Rain's Hand, 4E 201  
3:40pm**

"Shh! Don't let it see us!" Delphine instructed, and she crouched behind a large rock.

Kayleigh did the same, but she looked up at the sky. That same black Dragon... from Helgan!

It flew all around the burial and eventually levitated upon it. "Sahloknir! Zill gro Dovah Ulse!" It said. Then it shouted directly at the burial ground, "Slen Tiid Vo!"

Kayleigh looked at the large hole in the ground. The dirt rumbled as a skeletal Dragon emerged from it. Kayleigh's jaw dropped as what appears to be the Dragon's skin started to piece together like jigsaw puzzles on the skeleton. Eventually, the Dragon was complete.

It looked up at the black Dragon. "Alduin, thuri! Boaan tiid vokriiha suleyksejun kruziik?"

"Geh, Sahloknir. Kaali mir." The black Dragon replied. Then to Kayleigh's dismay, the black Dragon looked at her. "Ful losei, Dovahkiin? Zu'u koraav nid nol dov do hi."

Kayleigh raised her eyebrows. "Hey! You mind speaking English, you big lizard?" She yelled.

The black Dragon huffed. "You do not know our tongue, do you? Such arrogance! To dare take for yourself the name of Dovah!" It turned his gaze back to the resurrected Dragon. "Sahloknir! Krii daar joorre!" So ordering, it flew off.

_Krii daar joorre? Oh, snap… 'Kill the mortals'!_ Kayleigh had a very small vocabulary of the Dragon Language, but she knew what those words meant. "Delphine! RUN!"

Sahloknir took flight and almost immediately breathed fire over them. Kayleigh took cove behind her Steel Shield. Instantly, she summoned a Conjure Flame Atronach from her left hand before switching to Firebolt. She pulled out her Steel Sword and waited for the Dragon to land on the ground but in the meantime she fired those Firebolts.

"I am Sahloknir! Hear my Voice and despair!" He roared.

"You can't beat me, Sahloknir! FORGET ABOUT IT!" She shouted back. She knew this was the time to use the first Dragon Shout she had ever fully learned. "Fus Ro DAH!"

The Unrelenting Force shout connected and Sahloknir roared in pain. Yet, he still flew on.

"Get DOWN HERE! Fight me as a real Dovah (Dragon)!"

Sahloknir did just that. "Dovahkiin! Your voice is no match for mine!"

Kayleigh readied her Steel Shield. With all the strength she had, she drove the sword into the neck of Sahloknir. He let out another painful roar. "Tahrodiis (Treacherous) Dovahkiin!"

"What's the matter? Can't take a hit?" She taunted, and stabbed Sahloknir in the neck again.

Unable to take another hit, he took flight. Kayleigh's eyes followed Sahloknir as he flew over her and Delphine. Delphine released several arrows at the Dragon. Kayleigh tossed her shield aside for the time being and fired a few firebolts.

"Get your butt BACK HERE!" She commanded. "Fus RO DAH!"

Sahloknir growled in pain once again and hit the ground, hard. He was bleeding when Kayleigh took this opportunity to run up to him and jump on top of his head. "Nid (No)! Get off, Joor (Mortal)!" He demanded.

"Nighty-night, you big lizard." She smirked, and drove her Steel Sword right in the center of the dragon's head.

Sahloknir let out a final roar and plopped his head on the ground, finally dead. Kayleigh jumped off and landed on her feet perfectly and sheathed her sword. Delphine walked up to her, impressed.

"I can't believe it! You killed him!" She said.

Kayleigh kept her back to the dead Sahloknir was about to say something when she felt that same feeling the first time she first killed a dragon, the one outside of Whiterun. She felt the power growing inside of her as she absorbed Sahloknir's soul.

"You… you just…" Delphine's eyes widened. "You really _are_ Dragonborn…"

"You don't say?" Kayleigh said sarcastically and took a few intimidating steps to Delphine. "You owe me some answers, and I want proper answers. Now."


	3. Elenwen's Party

**The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim ****–**** Ulfric Stormcloak & Kayleigh Leanne ****–**** "Runaway With My Heart"**

* * *

___**11th of Rain's Hand**  
Wouldn't you believe this? Apparently, Delphine is one of the last remaining members of "The Blades". Here's what I know about them so far:_

_The Blades were a faction founded in the First Era by Reman Cyrodiil. They were designed to function not only as the Emperor's bodyguards, but also as agents throughout the Empire, doing the bidding of the Emperor. Why am I not surprised? _

_They were also known Dragonslayers, the Blades. The Blades continued to serve the Empire throughout the Second and Third Eras. During the Fourth Era, they were effectively wiped out by the Thalmor, which is explains why Delphine had trust issues and kept thinking that my presence was a 'Thalmor Trap'._

_Anyway, Delphine thinks that the Thalmor are resurrecting the dragons for some sick reason. So, she's got a plan. Elenwen,__ the First Emissary of the Thalmor,__ throws receptions every now and then, inviting the most prominent and wealthy citizens of Skyrim. Delphine is going to get her hands on an invitation and modify it so that I can get it as a guest. The party was on the 11__th__, so I had a few days to kill._

_So in the meantime, I decided to travel to Markarth. I was hoping to see Anwen there, even after all these years. And she was! She was now a priestess of Dibella. It was so good to see her. _

_However, something… disturbing… happened during my 2-day visit. I met the Daedric Prince, Molag Bal. _

_Yes… I'm surprised too. _

_Here's what happened: a man named Vigilant Tyranus asked me if I had seen anyone on anything entering or leaving an abandoned house. I assisted him in seeing what was really going on. Inside, Molag Bal spoke and commanded me to kill Tyranus. I didn't want to, but he was so scared, that he tried to kill me! _

_After I killed him (Talos, forgive me!), I journeyed down to the altar of Molag Bal in the basement. Molag Bal entrapped me while I tried activate his mace and told me that he wanted revenge on his rival Boethiah and her followers. He wanted me to lure Logrolf the Willful, priest of Boethiah to him so he can take his soul._

_I didn't have much choice: dragons are attacking and I'm the only one who can stop them. The only way I was ever going to do that is if I agree to this so that I could get out of the really, really scary spikey trap. _

_Logrolf the Willful was located at a Forsworn camp nearby. I freed him (not one word of thanks) and he immediately ran to Markarth. _

_Once back inside the abandoned house, I found Logrolf trapped in the really really scary spikey trap and Molag Bal told me take up his mace and bash Logrolf to death Logrolf submitted his soul to Molag Bal, and in thanks, Molag Bal gave me the true Mace of Molag Bal._

_No regrets, Journal. I'm just glad I'm not in the really really scary spikey trap. _

_Anyway, I should go. The Thalmor Embassy is in view._

* * *

**Location: Thalmor Embassy  
11****th**** of Rain's Hand  
10:00am**

As much as Kayleigh Leanne hated being without her Studded Armor, she had no choice. She had to look like a guest, and this was the only way, so she went with it. She closed her journal and kept it in her bag. The carriage came to a stop and she got down from it. She thanked the driver and walked up to the Thalmor Guard.

"Welcome to the Thalmor Embassy. Your invitation, people, Ma'am." He was wearing a full set of Elven Armor. Kayleigh assumed that all of them would be wearing those.

"Here it is." She hand it to him, with the nicest and sweetest face and smile she could uphold. Every fiber in her body wanted her to take out every Thalmor she saw.

He took a quick glance. "Thank you, Ma'am. Go right in."

"Thanks." She headed up the steps and to the main door. She entered the Embassy and was almost immediately greeted by an elder Thalmor. Kayleigh recognized her: Elenwen.

"Welcome!" Elenwen greeted. "I don't believe we've met. I am Elenwen, the Thalmor Ambassador to Skyrim. And you are…?"

"My name is Kayleigh Leanne. It's a pleasure." Kayleigh managed to muster a smile.

"Ah, yes! Kayleigh. I remember your name from the guest list!" Elenwen said. "Please, tell me: what brings you to this… ugh…" She looked disgusted. "To Skyrim?"

Kayleigh was about to give her a mouthful when Malborn, standing behind the nearby bar counter, interrupted them about the stock of the alto wine. Elenwen dismissed it, and told him strictly not to bother her with little matters. She turned back to Kayleigh. "My apologizes. We'll have to talk later."

"Not a problem, Ma'am."

"Please, enjoy yourself." She said, and walked off to entertain the other guests.

"What can I get for you, Miss?" Malborn asked Kayleigh.

She turned her attention to him. "That Thalmor is asking for it. Did you see how she talked about Skyrim?"

"Look, you can't afford to get caught! I'll be ready by this door." There was one located behind him. "Create a distraction, and we can go."

"Any ideas?" Kayleigh asked.

"First, mingle around the guests so that you don't draw attention. But you might want to talk to him." Malborn's eyes directed her to a lone man sitting on a bench. "Name's Razelan, if I'm not wrong. He responds to drinks."

"Drinks, eh?" Kayleigh raised an eyebrow. "I'd like a drink, please."

"Here you go, Ma'am." Malborn handed her a goblet of Brandy.

"Thanks, handsome." She then walked up to Razelan, who had a dull look on his face.

He sighed. "What does a fellah need to do to get a drink around here?"

"Oh, here you go! I've got one for you." Kayleigh offered.

"You did?" He accepted the goblet. "The one generous soul amongst these pinch-pennies! If there ANYTHING I can do for, don't hesitate to ask!"

"Really? Anything?" Kayleigh put on her seductive face.

"Aaaanything!" The man was already drunk as it is.

"Alright then." She sat next to him. "I need you to create a little scene to get everyone's attention for a little bit. Think you can that for me?"

He chuckled. "Is that all? Ha! You can say that creating scenes are my specialty!"

"Really? That's wonderful! Whenever you're ready, handsome."

"Then stand back and behold my handiwork, beautiful!" He got up and stood in the middle of the room. "Attention, everyone! Could I have your attention, please? I have an announcement to make! I'd like to propose a toast to Elenwen! Our mistress!"

Kayleigh's eyes widened.

"I speak figuratively, of course! Nothing could be more unlikely than someone wanting to actually have her in their bed. Although… most of you are already in bed with her! But I speak figuratively… of course!" The two Thalmor guards that were present in the room walked up to him, weapons drawn.

_I'm out!_ Kayleigh quietly made her way to the bar counter. Malborn opened the door. "Let's go, before anyone sees us!" Upon entering, he shut the door behind him. He led Kayleigh into the kitchen and through another door. "Your gear is in that chest. I need to head back now. Go through this door right here." He pointed to the one opposite the chest. "Good luck. You're on your own."

Kayleigh quickly put on her studded armor of increased health, ancient Nord gauntlets of one-handed skills, and leather boots of lifting. She equipped her Mace of Molag Bal on her right hand, and the destruction spell 'Firebolt' on the other. "Time to go to work."


	4. Elenwen's Destroyed Party

**The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim ****–**** Ulfric Stormcloak & Kayleigh Leanne ****–**** "Runaway With My Heart"**

* * *

**Location: Elenwen's Solar, Thalmor Embassy  
11****th**** of Rain's Hand  
10:28am**

"Screw stealth!" Kayleigh Leanne muttered. "Hey, Thalmor! Fus Ro DAH!" Her Shout sent a guard up a pile of steps, and down again. Kayleigh was then taken by surprise by a Thalmor wizard from the next room. With one swing of her Mace of Molag Bal, she left a large gash on the armor and body of that wizard. She sheathed her mace and looked around.

She caught sight of a lone chest in one of the rooms so she made her way to it. She lifted it open with a grunt. Inside, she found 2 journals, one letter, and a key. The letter was about the current Dragon investigation. Apparently, the Thalmor were just as clueless about the Dragon attacks just as Delphine. Kayleigh found this very hard to believe. She kept the letter in her satchel and look a peek at the front pages of the two journals.

_Thalmor Dossier: Delphine  
Thalmor Dossier: Ulfric Stormcloak _

_Alright, at least I know Delphine isn't lying about the Thalmor coming after her and all that. But… Ulfric Stormcloak? Why? What does he have to do with this? No time to read these though. Better leave._

So Kayleigh kept the journals in her satchel. There was more to this place, she could sense it. She scanned the floor and found a large metal door that was locked. She decided to try that key she had found in the chest. _Bingo!_

**Location: Dungeon**

"GIVE IT UP, NORD!"

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO, BITCH!" Kayleigh nearly took the lone Thalmor guards head off. She sheathed her weapon and looked around. _Looks like a dungeon_. She found yet another chest and opened in. Inside was just a lone item: a journal.

_Thalmor Dossier: Esbern_

Kayleigh had never heard the name before, so she decided to do a quick reading. _So the Thalmor are looking for this Blade guy named Esbern, eh? And they think he's got something to do with the Dragons returning. Better take this to Delphine as well. _

Kayleigh then heard the Dungeon door squeak open. She quickly scattered to the stairs and hide behind there.

"Listen up, Spy! We know you're here, and we've got your little accomplice."

"Forget it, Kayleigh. It's over for me."

"Shut up, Elf! Come out and surrender, Spy! Don't make us have to kill you!"

"Not if I do it first!" Kayleigh jumped one of the guards and slammed his head on the ground. Malborn ducked for cover as Kayleigh stabbed the second guard. "They figured it out, eh?"

"Damn right they did! Now the Thalmor are going to be hunting me for the rest of my life!" He was upset.

"Hey, not all hope is lost. Head over to Markarth and speak with a Dibella priestess. Her name is Anwen. Tell her that I sent you. She'll take care of you." Kayleigh suggested.

"How are you sure?"

"She's an old friend of mine." She smiled. "She can be trusted. C'mon. Let's get outta here." She led him down the stairs and past the cages. Kayleigh then spotted a trap door and she was about to open it when she heard someone groaning in pain.

She turned around and looked into each of the cages. There was a man handcuffed to the wall. Kayleigh unlocked the cage door and knelt in front of him. "Hey. Can you hear me?"

"I told you…" He panted. "I don't know anything else about it…"

"Easy there, handsome. I'm not here to hurt you. Hang on. Let me see if I can unlock these cuffs." She managed to unlock them. "There! Come on, I'm gonna get you outta here."

He was a bit dazed, but got most of what Kayleigh said. "Uh, oh! Sure, alright. That trap door is usually locked, you know. Try the guard."

Malborn searched the guard Kayleigh had killed. "Found a key!" He tossed it to Kayleigh.

Kayleigh caught the key and unlocked the door. "Oh yeah! C'mon, boys. We're getting outta here!"


	5. Brynjolf

**The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim ****–**** Ulfric Stormcloak & Kayleigh Leanne ****–**** "Runaway With My Heart**

* * *

___**11th of Rain's Hand**__  
Well, that was SOME adventure! Elenwen's going to be mad after what I did. No regrets. It was worth it._

_Anyway, back to business, Journal. I gave Delphine the two Dossiers and herself and Esbern. She was astonished that Esbern was still alive. He was being hunted down for his knowledge of Dragons, which explains why the Thalmor are after the Blades. He's hiding out in Riften, probably the Ratways, according to her. When I do find him, I'm supposed to mention "the 30__th__ of Frostfall" so that he can trust me. Alright then._

_She wants me to talk to a guy named Brynjolf. Apparently, he's well-connected._

_I hope he's not what I think she means…_

* * *

**Location: Riften Market  
12****th**** of Rain's Hand  
4:53pm**

"Luck for you that I had them on me. I'll be sure to look out for the flawless sapphires, if I can." Kayleigh said with a smile.

"Thank you, land-strider. Safe travels." Madesi wished.

Kayleigh had just arrived in Riften. Nice place, just as she remembered it. She turned around to walk to the Bee and Bard Inn when a voice stopped her from continuing further. "Never worked an honest day's work for all that coin, eh Lass?"

Kayleigh turned to her left: a red-haired man was leaning against his stall, arms folded across his chest. He was wearing some blue-colored fine clothes and was a taller and bigger in size than Kayleigh, but she wasn't intimidated. "Excuse me?"

"Just sayin'. You don't look like a woman who'd work decently."

She turned to him. "Never judge a book by its cover; I'm sure you're smart enough to know that."

"Hmm… Tough too? I was right about you." He smirked.

"You don't know anything about me and my wealth, handsome. How about we just skip this whole thing, alright? I need to be looking for a guy named Brynjolf." She cocked an eyebrow and was about to walk away.

"I can help you with that, if you'd help me first." He offered.

She turned to him again. "How about you just tell me and I can go?"

"You're a tough little lass, aren't you?" He unfolded his arms and walked up to her. "Have no further, Sweetheart."

She raised both her eyebrows. "You're Brynjolf?"

"Why? Were you expecting someone else?" He continued to smirk.

"To be honest, I didn't think you'd be this…" She took a good look at him. "Handsome."

"Yeah, I've gotten that before. Now, why would a stranger like you be looking for a stranger like me?" He asked.

"Oh, trust me. You can't be a stranger to me anymore." She said seductively. Kayleigh relied on her good looks; it was the only way to get men to give her what she wanted. "I hear you've got connections around this place. Think you can help me out?"

He grinned. "I can, but only if you help me first. Surely you don't think I'd give you something for nothing, now do you, Lass?"

"No, I suppose not." _That'd be entirely out of character for a man like yourself. _"What do you need?"

"I'm going to cause a little distraction. I want you to steal Madesi's ring from his strongbox under his stall. Then, sneak over to the elf, his name is Brand-Shei, and plop it in his pocket." Brynjolf explained.

"Are you kidding me?" She exclaimed, but only so that both of them could hear. "You want me to break the law?"

"Not that kind, eh? Sorry. I usually have a nose for this kind of thing." He scratched the back of his head.

"Well, you're nose is not _entirely _wrong. I just… haven't done the dishonest work in a while. It's been quite long, actually." Kayleigh looked away, pondering hard about what to do. She turned back to him. "Alright. I'll do it. But it's _your _job," She jabbed a finger into his upper left chest. "To make sure no one gets hurt. Or else it's your pretty face I'm coming after."

"Point taken, Lass." He raised both his hands palm-out to her in truce. "Nothing bad will happen. You ready, though?"

She nodded. "Let get this over with." She walked away from him.

"Everyone! Gather around!" Brynjolf called out for everyone in the marketplace. "I have something to show you that demands your attention!"

A little crowd consisting of locals, stall owners and guards gathered around Brynjolf's stall, all eyes on him. Kayleigh leaned against the well, arms folded across her chest. Her body was facing Brynjolf, but her eyes were focused on the people attended there. Everyone was directing their attention to Brynjolf and his 'Falmerblood Elixir" discovery or something, Kayleigh was not sure what. Pretending to be a bored attendee, she began to walk away… to Madesi's stall, of course.

Kayleigh slide the slide door open and opened up Madesi's strongbox. She quickly pocketed his ring and closed the strongbox and door. She looked up and looked for Brand-Shei. He was sitting on a box, and was behind everybody else. Perfect. As discreetly as she could, she crept up to him and plopped the ring into his pocket. Kayleigh then hurried away from the market place.

"I'm afraid that's all the time I have, people." Brynjolf finished. The crowd, a little annoyed and disappointed, dispersed.

Kayleigh returned to the marketplace, not before pretending to be a visitor and asking a guard where the inn was in Riften. He directed her to the Bee and Barb, telling her it was past the marketplace. She thanked him, and passed through the marketplace once again.

"Could I interest you in some Falmerblood Elixir, Lass?" Brynjolf stopped her.

"That depends." She turned to him and then lowered her voice. "It's done."

"You claim you haven't done this in a while?" He questioned her.

"Not since I was 17, no." She admitted.

He chuckled. "While, you haven't lost your touch, then. You're just the kind the Thieves Guild need."

She was taken aback. "Thieves-? Ha! Well, that explains _why_ you have 'connections' in this place." She placed both hands on her hips. "Thanks for the offer, handsome, but I've got a bigger issue at hand. I think you owe me some info about the old guy hiding out in the Ratways?"

"Suit yourself. But you ever want to get your hands dirty, you come find me. I'm not going anywhere from this place" He said. "And to answer your question? Yeah. I think I know your guy."


	6. Esbern

**The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim ****–**** Ulfric Stormcloak & Kayleigh Leanne ****–**** "Runaway With My Heart"**

* * *

**Location: The Ragged Flagon, The Ratway  
12****th**** of Rain's Hand  
6:18pm**

_Who knew that the Ratway was in such a mess? AND full of people trying to kill me? Gods… _Kayleigh had just got done relaxing in the Bee and Barb for about an hour and did not expect to have to fight while on her way down the Ratway. She opened a door, not before wielding her Mace of Molag Bal in her right hand. She was expecting another wave of crazies trying to kill her, but instead, she was in what looked like a hall, surrounded by water. She walked on the dry land and it led her to what looked like… a bar.

She sheathed her mace when she saw civilians around the bar. They seemed to be oblivious to her presence. They all had their attention to a re-haired man, dressed in black.

"Those days are over, Bryn…"

"I'm telling you: this one's different."

_Brynjolf. How nice to hear your voice again, _she thought. Kayleigh walked up to the group of people cleared her throat to get their attention.

The look on Brynjolf's face indicated that he was surprised. "Well, well! Color me impressed, Lass! I didn't think I'd see you down here."

"Because there were a bunch of crazies trying to kill me? They weren't much of a fight anyways." She said and folded her arms across her chest. "Care to tell me which way is it to the Ratway Warrens?"

"So you're really here for the old guy?" He sighed. "Fine. Head through that door." He pointed behind her. "That'll lead you through the Ratway vaults."

"Thanks, handsome." She turned to walk away.

"Eh, you want to watch out for the Elves that passed through here." Brynjolf added.

She turned back to him almost immediately. "Elves?"

"Yeah, a bunch of them came through here." A white-haired lady explained. "Nearly tore through this place. They wanted to get to the Warrens as well."

"Ah snap… Alright." She unhooked her Mace of Molag Bal from her side. "If you fellows here any screaming, don't mind it. It's just the sound of people dying." She made tracks for the Warrens.

**Location: The Ratway Warrens, The Ratway**

"HEY, THALMOR! KISS MY NORD ASS! HOW ABOUT THAT?" Kayleigh yelled out loud, after she took out the last Thalmor Agent. She sighed. "Morons…" _Alright. One of these contains my Blades guy. _She looked at the second floor of the Warrens. One of the doors appeared to be black and heavy. It was definitely different from the rest, which were, well, just gates. She skipped up the stairs and knocked on the bulky black door.

"Go away!" An old, gruffly voice said from behind the door.

"Esbern? Of the Blades? Open up! I'm a friend!" She tried to sound as friendly as possible.

"Huh, what? No, that's… not me! I'm not Esbern!"

_Yep, I'm in the right place. _"It's okay. Delphine sent me. You remember Delphine, don't you?" She asked. "She said to remember the 30th of Frostfall? Apparently you would know about that?"

"D-Delphine? 30th of…" His voice soften as he tried to absorb her words. "Aaah. So you're not Thalmor, are you?"

"No, not at all. I mean, I ran into a few on my way up here, but it was nothing I couldn't handle. They won't be a problem anymore." She said. "You can tell by my voice too, Esbern: I don't sound like your typical High Elf."

"No, you don't… Well, in that case… Come in then. Let me just get the door." He struggled with the heavy door for a bit, but he managed to open it up. "There we go." He was bald, but he had a white beard, and he didn't look like in his 70s though. "Come in, come in! Make yourself at home." He smiled.

Kayleigh entered his 'home' and was surprised by how he managed to make it look like one. He definitely did a good job. She could see he was well-stocked: he had food, drinks, books, the works.

"Now," Esbern got her attention and placed his hands on his hips. "I don't know who you are or what you want with me, but I know that since you're not of the Thalmor, you can be trusted."

"Yes, I can. Esbern, my name is Kayleigh Leanne." Sh introduced herself. "And I believe you've heard of the Dragon attacks. Well, I want you to know that you don't have to worry about that now. Because I'm the one the Blades have been searching for."

Esbern raised an eyebrow, confused, but wanted a meaning to her sentence.

"I'm Dragonborn."


	7. Finding the Dragonrend Shout

**Check out the picture version of this chapter on my devaintART page! Link on my profile :)  
**

* * *

**The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim ****–**** Ulfric Stormcloak & Kayleigh Leanne ****–**** "Runaway With My Heart"**

* * *

**_13th of Rain's Hand_**_  
Can't really sleep, Journal. I know I need some rest but it's damn near impossible. Esbern and I returned to Riverwood pretty early in the morning. Delphine and Esbern were happy to see each other. Exhausted, he suggested we all get some rest and when the Sun rises, we would think about our next move._

_I guess the reason why I can't sleep is because I'm still trying to wrap my head around this whole thing. It's been about 4 days now. I'm learning to accept it, but along the way, it's still hard._

_**14th of Rain's Hand**  
A Shout. A Shout was used to defeat Alduin. I learnt about this on Alduin's Wall in the Sky Heaven Temple. It was an ancient temple built by the Akaviri and it was the last refuge of the Blades. Alduin's Wall depicted that only a Shout was used to defeat him. I will need to learn that Shout._

_Some pretty nice equipment was left behind. One was a sword called a Dragonbane. Esbern told me it was very useful against dragons. So I took it with me._

_Alduin… I could still hear his devastating Shouts that destroyed Helgan. He was the black dragon that tried to roast me back in Helgan. "Destroyer Devour Master" is the meaning of his name: Al-Du-In. Fits like a glove. _

_I'll be honest: I could hear him in my sleep sometimes, calling out for me, challenging me. What if I still don't know my true power yet? What if, because of that, I'm still not ready to fight this big black lizard? _

_One thing's for certain, Journal: it's up to me to defeat him…_

_But I wish Talos or Akatosh or any of the Nine Divines will tell me how I can._

_This is kind of depressing so let me instead share some wonderful news then. Delphine, Esbern and I rode to Markarth by carriage and then walked to Sky Haven Temple. At the Markarth Stables, Banning was still training warrior dogs. He offered me Vigilance, one of the fiercest pups he had. Fierce? I didn't see that in Vigilance, no. Well, not yet, at least. But Vigilance seemed very loyal and tough so I decided to buy him. _

_I got to see him in action when we had to fight through a Forsworn camp just to gain entrance into Sky Haven Temple. Banning was right: the pup would follow me into Oblivion and back, if it ever came to that._

* * *

**Location: High Hrothgar  
15****th**** of Rain's Hand  
3:51pm**

"…" Arngeir did not speak a word for at least the first 5 seconds. "Where did you learn of that? Who have you been talking too?" He questioned Kayleigh as if she was only a little child.

She held up her hands in truce. "Ceasefire, Arngeir. The Blades told me when we found Alduin's wall."

"The Blades!" Arngeir huffed. "Of course! Why am I not surprised? They are always meddling in affairs they know almost _nothing_ about! They have always sought to turn the Dragonborn from the path of wisdom." He looked at her with hurt eyes. "Have you learnt nothing from us? Are you simply just going to be a tool for the Blades?"

She raised her eyebrows, and looked down at her feet. "Ouch, Arngeir." She pulled back her Novice Hood. She had been wearing that ever since she found out that she was the Dragonborn. "That kinda hurt. I'm a big girl now. I think I know who to trust and who's trying to use me."

"Of course you do, Dragonborn. I have no doubt in that." He said. "It's just that-"

She politely cut in. "I know that there's bad blood between the Greybeards and the Blades. It's pretty obvious from the way Delphine keeps bad-mouthing you. Trust me, as much as I _hate_ her attitude, they are helping me with this. Just as much as you are. I will forever be grateful to you and the rest of the Greybeards for you were the ones who brought me on the path of wisdom. And I will continue to walk it." She sighed. "But you must understand: Alduin had returned, and I am the only one to stop him. And the only way I can is if I learn this Shout."

Arngeir lowered his head, processing Kayleigh's words. The rest of the Greybeards walked up to them, each other them bowing when Kayleigh acknowledged them.

"I consider this place my second home, Arngeir. I will never do anything to betray you. But if at any point of time, the Blades do or say anything unforgiving, then rest assured that I will never speak to them again." She promised.

He looked up at her. "Dragonborn-"

"I mean it. Talos be my witness." She pledged.

He sighed. "I want to help you, Dragonborn, but I cannot, for I do not know of this Dragon Shout. It is called "Dragonrend" but its Words of Power are unknown to us."

"Unknown? I thought you knew all Words of Power."

"Not Dragonrend. The knowledge of that Shout was lost in time before history began." He said. But we do not regret this loss. Dragonrend is a hazardous Shout. It holds no place in the Way of the Voice."

"Why? What's so bad about it?" She sighed.

"It was… created by those who lived under the unimaginable cruelty under Alduin's Dragon Cult. They poured all of their hatred and anger into the Shout." He explained. "When you learn a Shout, Dragonborn, you take it into your very being. In short, you _become_ the Shout."

"Wow. That _is_ dangerous. So, if it's lost, do you know how I can find it then?" She asked.

"Only Paarthurnax, the master of our order, can answer that question, if he so chooses." He said.

"Fine. Then I need to speak to him, then." She said.

"You aren't ready. You _still_ aren't, Dragonborn." He sighed. "But thanks to the Blades, you now have questions that only Paarthurnax can answer."

"So… can I meet him?"

"He lives in seclusion on the very peak of the mountain. The path to him is dangerous and only those whose Voice is strong can find the path. Come. We will teach you a Shout to open the way to Paarthurnax."


	8. Paarthurnax

**The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim ****–**** Ulfric Stormcloak & Kayleigh Leanne ****–**** "Runaway With My Heart"**

* * *

**Location: Throat of the World  
15****th**** of Rain's Hand  
4:30pm**

"You hangin' in there, Vigilance?" Kayleigh asked, kneeling down to pat him.

Vigilance barked in assurance.

"Alright, pup. Let's go. Looks like we're almost there." Kayleigh took a few more steps upward the mountain. It was snowing slightly, but cold was no issue to Kayleigh. 'Clear Skies' was the Shout the Greybeards taught to her before she came up here. It was used to blow mists for a short while, but bow them away nonetheless. "Ugh!" The cold mist prevented her from proceeding any further. "Lok… VAH KOOR!" She shouted and the wind disappeared like smoke.

Kayleigh and Vigilance walked on upward, until she spotted a broken Word Wall. They were obviously on the very top of this mountain, but there was no one is sight. "Guess we should check out this Word Wall." Kayleigh began to walk towards the Word Wall, when suddenly a shadowy figure flew over her. She looked up and almost staggered back, but kept her footing. "OH SWEET TALOS!"

A yellow Dragon flew around the Throat of the World, roaring.

Kayleigh pulled out her Dragonbane and waited for the worse. Just as she was about to fire a Firebolt spell at it, the Dragon lowered onto the ground and landed firmly on its feet. "Joor (Mortal)…" It growled at Kayleigh and did not do anything at all. It continued to stare at her with its icy blue eyes.

Confused, Kayleigh sheathed back her weapon. Vigilance, still unsure, continued to bark at the big yellow Dragon. She held a hand over his head, signaling him to quiet down, and he did. She took a few unhurried steps towards the dragon.

"Drem Yol Lok! Greetings, wunduniik. I am Paarthurnax." It spoke for the first time.

Kayleigh gaped.

"Who are you? What brings you to my strunmah? My mountain?" It questioned.

"…' She continued to stare in awe. "You're… a Dragon?"

Paarthurnax nodded. "I am as my father Akatosh made me. As are _you_, Dovahkiin."

"…" She still stood there, staring at Paarthurnax. "A Dragon… a… Dragon!"

"I can understand if this comes as a… shock to you, Joor (Mortal)." He acknowledged. "But you must tell me: why are you here? Why are you intruding on my meditation?"

"Uh, well," She held up her hands, palm-out to him. "I apologize for disturbing you. Krosis." She added. "First, let me introduce myself. My name is Kayleigh Leanne. And the reason why I'm here is because I need to learn that Dragonrend Shout. The Greybeards said you teach it to me. Can you?"

"Hmmm." He growled softly. "Drem, Joor (Mortal). Patience. At the first meeting of two of the Dov (Dragon kind), there are formalities which must be observed."

"Alright then." She said. "I apologize. Please, go on."

"Thank you. Now," Paarthurnax started out. "By long tradition, the elder speaks first." He had his body face the broken Word Wall. "I want you to hear my Thu'um. Feel it in your bones and match it, if you are Dovahkiin!" So saying, he sprayed fire at the Word Wall, shouting "Yol… Toor SHUL!" and Kayleigh made out a word engraved onto it: 'Fire'.

"It calls to you. Go ahead."

Kayleigh walked up to the broken Word Wall. She realized that the surface had been covered with a thick layer of snow, but the dragon words were engraved on the stone wall perfectly. Just like all the other words of power, she immediately learnt the word.

"Come." She turned to face him. "I present you my understanding of 'Yol'. Comprehend Fire as the Dov (Dragon kind) do."

Kayleigh felt the knowledge run through her with ease. Within a few seconds, she had learnt a new Shout.

"Now, show me what you can do." He said. "Greet me not as mortal, but as Dovah!"

"Wait, seriously? Are you sure?" She was concerned, unsure of what the Shout could do to an old Dragon like himself.

"You need not worry. I can take it." He assured.

"You asked for it." She took a deep breath. "YOL!"

The ball of fire hit Paarthurnax, but he remained unscathed, although he was slightly bleeding. But a large and powerful Dragon like himself could take that. "Aaaah… YES! Sossedov los mul! The Dragon Blood runs strong in you, Joor (Mortal). It is long since I had the pleasure of speech with one of my own kind."

"You seem unharmed. Thank Talos." She heaved a sigh relief.

"So, Dovahkiin," She looked at him. "You have made your way to me. Not an easy task, even for one with the Dragon Blood." He said, very impressed with Kayleigh. "And you obviously did not come for tinvaak with an old Dovah. You seek to learn the Dragonrend Shout?"

"Yep. You heard me the first time. I need to defeat Alduin, so I need to learn that Shout." She said. "I can't learn it from the Greybeards. They said you might know."

"Ah, but krosis. Sorrowfully, no. It cannot be known to me." He said.

"So the Greybeards don't know the Shout because it's dangerous. And you don't know it because...?" She left the statement open for him to complete.

"The Shout was created by your kind – joorre – mortals, to use against us Dragons. Our hadrimme, our minds cannot even comprehend its concepts." He explained.

"Ohhhhh… that explains it. You're a Dragon: you can't use a Shout created for Dragons." She then sighed and buried her face in her hands. "Great… now what do I do?"

"Drem (Patience), Dovahkiin." He said in a comforting voice. "You wish to learn this Shout… to defeat Alduin, hmm?"

"That's right. That dragon is wreaking havoc on Skyrim and this world. I like this world! I don't want it to end just because of some big black-winged lizard who says it's his 'destiny'! This is Skyrim, and she's my home. This is our world, and I won't see it end."

"Hmm… Pruzah, Dovahkiin. I am enthralled. It is as good a reason as any." He said and looked up at the sky. "Some would say that all things must end, so that the next can come to pass." He looked at her again. "Perhaps this world is simply the Egg of the next kalpa? Lein vokiin? Would you stop the next world from being born?"

"No… no I can't." She answered. "I can only do so much for this world, the one we are currently living in. I'm doing my best, but that's all I can do… which is why the next world would have to take care of itself."

"Paaz, Dovahkiin. A fair answer. You continue to impress me." He said. "Ro fus (Balance, force)… maybe you only balance the forces that work to quicken the end of this world. Even we who ride the current of Time cannot see past Time's end. Wuldsetiid los tahrodiis." He looked at the skies once again. "Those who try to hasten the End, may delay it. Those who work to delay the End, may bring it closer."

_Can't really see how this is helping me, but he has a point. _

"But you have indulged my weakness for speech long enough. Krosis. It had been long, since I held tinvaak with a stranger. I simply gave in to the temptation to prolong our speech. Now I will answer your question." He apologized.

Kayleigh couldn't help but giggle. "It's quite alright, Paarthurnax, if I may call you that."

"Of course you may, Dovahkiin."

"You know, if you love talking so much, why live alone on a mountain?" She asked.

"Evenaar bahlok (Extinguish hunger): There are many hungers it is better to delay than to feed." He explained. "Now, let me answer your question: Do you know why I live here, at the peak of the Monahven? What you name… Throat of the World?"

"Ummm… you said you were going to answer my question…"

"Drem, Dovahkiin. All in good time."

"Ummm… because Dragons love mountains?" She tried her luck.

Paarthurnax gave what sounded like a low chuckle, amused by her answer. "True, but few can remember that this was the very spot where Alduin was defeated by the ancient Tongues. Well… Viik nuz ni kron (Defeated but not conquered). If he was, you would not be here today, seeking to defeat him."

"Defeated… but… not conquered…" She mumbled to herself. Her grasp of the Dragon language was limited, having learnt a bit of it from Draugrs and other Dragons. Arngeir taught her a little as well, but overall, she needed help.

"The Nords of those days, my friends, Gormlaith, Felldir and Hakon, they were the first humans I taught the Thu'um too, they used the Dragonrend Shout to cripple Alduin. But that… was not enough." He said.

"Then what? What defeated him?" She wanted to know.

"It was the Kel – the Elder Scroll. They used it… to case him adrift on the currents of Time."


	9. The College of Winterhold

**The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim ****–**** Ulfric Stormcloak & Kayleigh Leanne ****–**** "Runaway With My Heart"**

* * *

**_19th of Rain's Hand_**_  
Yes, I know! I've been missing in action! Well, I have a lot to tell you, Journal. Let start at the top:_

_First of all, Paarthurnax is… a Dragon. Yes, I said it: a Dragon. But he's a pretty nice one. Well, he is, after all, the master of the Greybeards. But thank Talos I didn't attack him when he appeared before me!_

_Anyway, I wanted to learn the Dragonrend Shout from him, so that I can defeat Alduin with it. However, the Shout was used to only cripple him, not defeat him. It was an Elder Scroll. The Nord heros, Gormlaith, Felldir and Hakon used it as a last resort in hopes that Alduin would be lost in time._

_However, there was slight problem: Instead of getting lost in time, he was sent forward to our time; my time. So, Alduin became my problem. _

_Another problem was looking for an Elder Scroll. The best place was the College of Winterhold. So I'm heading there now. Hopefully, someone there can tell me something. _

_You know very well, Journal: Mother was from the College of Winterhold. In fact, she was next in line for the title of Arch-Mage. But then she met Daddy and they got married and she settled down with him. _

_No, I haven't decided whether to go back or not. I probably won't. It hurts too much. I already have to go to the place where Mother became what she was proud of being, a Mage. I don't think going back home is something I can handle._

* * *

**Location: The College of Winterhold, Winterhold  
19****th**** of Rain's Hand  
10:46am**

"Cross the bridge at your own peril! The way's dangerous and the gates will not open! You shall not gain entry!" A female High Elf stopped her strictly as she stood at the top of the ramp, leading to the College of Winterhold.

"Well, that's sad, because I really need to gain entry. Can't I do something to change your mind?" Kayleigh folded her arms across her chest.

"That depends. Why _do_ you need to gain entry in the first place?" She asked.

"I'm here on business. Dragonborn business." Vigilance, standing by Kayleigh's side, barked to agree with his master.

The High Elf raised her eyebrows. "Dra… Dragonborn? Are you the one we've been hearing about over these weeks?"

"The same one." She said. "Still can't gain entry?"

"Not without some evidence, unfortunately. Can you 'Shout' for me?" She requested.

"Piece of Sweetroll." She smirked. "Stand back."

The High Elf took a step to the side to allow Kayleigh to Shout. Kayleigh took a little breath and shouted "FUS!"

The High Elf felt a miniature force push towards her as a result from the Shout. She was amazed beyond words. "You really are Dragonborn… Welcome to the College of Winterhold." She said. "My name is Faralda. I'll lead you across the bridge. Once you're inside, you'll want to speak to Mirabelle Ervine, our Master Wizard. Please, come with me, Dragonborn."

"Thank you."

* * *

**Location: The Arcanaeum, College of Winterhold**

"Do you even know what you're _asking about_?" The old Orc named Urag gro-Shub, asked sternly. He was the one in-charge of the The Arcanaeum, the College's library.

"I wouldn't be asking if I _didn't_ know what it was. I know exactly what I'm asking for." She placed her hands on her hips.

"Ha! You think that even I had one here, I'd let you see it?" The old Orc faked a laugh. "It would be kept under the highest security. Even the greatest thief in the world wouldn't be able to land a finger on it."

"Really?" She asked, and folded her arms across her chest. "Then what about the Dragonborn?" Kayleigh asked.

"… Wait… what? Dragonborn?" Urag ascended from his seat. "Were you the ones the Greybeards were calling?"

"The same one." She sighed, repeating for the second time.

"I'll bring everything I have on the Elder Scrolls, but it won't be much."

"Trust me: I'd be willing to settle for anything you might have."

* * *

_**19th of Rain's Hand**_

_I need to meet with a man named Septimus Signus. He used to be part of the College. Septimus wrote one of the books called "Ruminations on the Elder Scrolls". It was incomprehensible, though. He wrote the book while he was still a member of the College, but departed after having read one of the Scrolls and becoming irrevocably mad. Urag told me I can find him at his outpost north of Winterhold in the glacial islands. He was looking for Dwemer Artifacts, but apparently, that was years ago. _

_I'll be leaving in a little bit. I'm just seating here, in the center of the College. It's just as how I remember it. I remember that Mother told me that the College was shunned after the Great Collapse of 4E 122. She was disappointed to know about that when she first joined. She told me that the College was an amazing place. I must do something to bring the College back to its former glory._

* * *

"Kayleigh Bennett?" A gentle voice called for her.

Kayleigh looked up from her journal, astonished to hear her last name. She was looking at a Dark Elf, but there was a difference – He was the Arch-Mage of the College. Kayleigh sat her journal behind her and managed to collect her voice back. "Savos Aren." She got up and pulled back her Novice Hood. "You remember me?"

"Oh why wouldn't I, Child?" He gave her a hug, which she gladly accepted. "Let me look at you." He pulled back and placed his hand on her cheeks. "My, my. You look just like your Mother, Child. All you need is some Expert Robes."

She blushed. "Thank you."

"I heard you being the… Dragonborn. How are you taking all of this?" He asked.

"It's been hard, but I'll be alright." She assured.

"Were you just leaving, Child?"

"Actually, yes. I have to find your dear Septimus Signus. He holds my next step in defeating the Dragons. It's a long story, Sir."

"'Sir'? How quaint." He smiled. "Your Mother and I were old friends. You may just call me Savos." He said. "Well, good luck to you, Child. I know this whole thing must be hard on you, but take comfort in knowing that your Mother is watching over you and keeping you safe."

She gave a sad smile. "Yes, Savos. Thank you."

"Oh and before you go, Child, take this." He reached into his satchel and pulled out a hood. "It's an Adept Hood. It'll increase your Magicka much more than a Novice one."

"Oh, Savos." She accepted the hood. "Thank you so much! I'll make good use of it." She gave him a hug.

"Take care, Child. May the Gods and your Mother look out for you."


	10. Loyalty of a Canine

**The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim ****–**** Ulfric Stormcloak & Kayleigh Leanne ****–**** "Runaway With My Heart"**

* * *

_I met Septimus Signus. He's crazy, that's all I can say. He directed me to an ancient Dwemer ruin called "Alftand". He gave me an Attunement Sphere and a Blank Lexicon. I need to use them in order to proceed further. Talos help me! I HATE DWEMER._

**Location: Alftand  
19****th**** of Rain's Hand  
7:12pm**

"VIGILANCE! RUN!" Kayleigh screamed, as she hung on to the Elder Scroll. "I hate Dwemer. I hate Dwemer. I HATE DWEMER!" She cursed under her breath.

The Dwarven Centurion continued to chase after Kayleigh and Vigilance, spewing steam over them. Thankfully, the steam had not touched them yet. They continued to run through the hallways, but Kayleigh was getting exhausted. So she stopped dead in her tracks and turned to face the Centurion, with Firebolts in her hands.

Vigilance, who was ahead of her, stopped as well, and barked at her.

"Go, Vigilance! I got this!" She ordered and fired an overcharged Firebolt at the Centurion, causing it to stagger. "Just GO!" She yelled. Kayleigh ducked when the Centurion was about to stab her. She sprayed fire all over the giant construct and managed to jump out of the way just as it tried to smash her into the ground with its foot.

However, the impact caused her to lose her footing and she fell to the ground. From behind her, Vigilance ran up and faced the large Dwarven construct. He barked viciously at the construct, taunting it. He tried to divert its attention away from Kayleigh.

Kayleigh looked up. "Vigilance, don't!"

Vigilance moved out of the way, avoiding the Centurion's large arm when it tried to hit him. However, it countered and sent Vigilance flying and hitting a wall. Vigilance let out a yelp and fell to the ground, bleeding.

"NO!" Kayleigh screamed. "Vigilance!"

The Centurion turned its attention to Kayleigh, who equipped her Mace of Molag Bal and a nasty temper. Just as she was about to Shout, Vigilance, growled from behind the Centurion, who turned to the warrior dog. Vigilance stood on his four legs, but severely injured. Yet, he stood strong: all he cared about was Kayleigh's safety.

With the Centurion's attention to Vigilance Kayleigh hurried and struck on one of its legs with great force. It staggered, but was heavily damaged when Kayleigh shouted "YOL!" at it. She struck her Mace at its other leg. It fell forward, flat on its face. Kayleigh, with tears in her eyes, struck it on the back of its neck multiple times, each time with plenty of rage.

It took her a while to realize that it was finally dead. She panted for air, exhausted. Then she remembered… Vigilance.

She looked over the Dwarven Centurion and found Vigilance on the ground, motionless. "Vigilance!" She hurried over to her canine companion's side. "Vigilance, hey. Hey! Look at me!"

Vigilance whimpered, but was still alive.

"Now, don't you worry, boy. You're going to be fine. I'm getting you out of here." So promising, she casted a Healing Spell on Vigilance. He was not completely healed though. The pain was only suppressed. It was a start. Kayleigh, as carefully as she could, carried Vigilance in her arms. He was not a light one, but she did not care. What mattered was getting her pup out of here.

* * *

**Location: The College of Winterhold, Winterhold  
19****th**** of Rain's Hand  
9:36pm**

"Somebody, help! Please!" Kayleigh yelled, hoping someone in the College could hear her. "Somebody! Anybody! Please! I need help!" She cried out, and sat Vigilance's frail body on her lap.

"Kayleigh? Child? What's wrong?" She heard Savos Aren's voice. She looked up to find him running to her. "Oh dear…" He spotted Vigilance and knelt down beside them.

"Is he going to make it?" Kayleigh asked frantically.

"Take him to the Hall of Attainment, Child!" He ordered. "I'm going to get Colette, our Restoration Mage."

* * *

**Location: Hall of Attainment**

"The spells are working." Colette assured. "He should be fine in a few days."

Kayleigh continued to pat Vigilance on his head and he slept on her lap. "Talos bless you, Colette. Thank you so much!"

"Now, now." She smiled. "When you casted that 'Healing Hands' spell the first time around, you saved his life. You should be thanking yourself. Vigilance is lucky to have you."

"But I'm luckier. He saved my life."

"You saved each other." Savos corrected. "The both of you are lucky to have each other."

Kayleigh smiled and looked down at Vigilance. "I guess we are."


	11. First Battle with Alduin

**The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim ****–**** Ulfric Stormcloak & Kayleigh Leanne ****–**** "Runaway With My Heart"**

* * *

**Location: The Throat of the World  
20****th**** of Rain's Hand  
11:26am**

_I left Vigilance with Savos Aren in the College of Winterhold. I'll get him back once I learn this Dragonrend Shout and kick Alduin's ass. _

"You have it." Kayleigh, originally looked down at the ground while she held the Scroll close to her, looked up at the sky, and spotted Paarthurnax sitting on his Word Wall. "The Kel. The Elder Scroll." He identified the item in her arms. "Tiid kreh qalos… Time shudders at its touch."

"You think this is a bad idea, don't you?" Kayleigh asked, looking through the elder dragon like glass.

"Indeed I do, Dovahkiin. I do." The elder dragon expressed. "But there is nothing much I can say, is there? Go, Dovahkiin. Fulfill your destiny. Take the Scroll to the Time-Wound. And do not delay. Alduin will be coming! He cannot miss the signs."

_Signs?_

* * *

The blue-green map disappeared and Kayleigh's vision was set back to reality. She staggered back, dropping the Elder Scroll and grabbed her head: it was throbbing like a drum. She shook her head a little and looked up at the sky: it had turned a terrible shade of mixed red and purple. And amongst it, Alduin hovered in it.

Kayleigh lowered her hand from her head and her eyes fixed on the black dragon.

"Bahloki nahkip sillesejoor! My belly is full of the souls of your fellow mortals, Dovahkiin!" Alduin taunted. "Die now, and await your fate in Sovngarde!" With that, he flew all around the Throat of the World.

"Lost funt (Have failed)! You are too late, Alduin!" Paarthurnax yelled at the black dragon. "Dovahkiin! Alok (Arise)! Use Dragonrend, if you know it!"

Kayleigh was a little dazed, but she tried her best to shake it off. With haste, she pulled out her Mace f Molag Bal and waited patiently for Alduin to slow his movements so she could shout. "Get your backside DOWN HERE, ALDUIN!"

Alduin hovered over her and prepared to exhale a frostball at her.

She took a deep breath. "Joor… Zah FRUL!" She shouted.

Alduin let out a roar and tried to fly away, but gravity was pulling him towards the ground. He had no choice but to land. Kayleigh nearly stumbled back, but she kept her footing.

"Joor mey (Mortal, fool)!" Alduin insulted. "You dare use that Thu'um on me?"

"Can't handle it, you big lizard? Come on! Try and stop me now!" She yelled and struck him multiple times in the jaw with her Mace of Mogal Bal.

Alduin attempted to bite her and each time, she tried to block it with her Mace. She sustained a few scratches from this. Despite being encased within the Shout's effects, he managed to shout and it sent Kayleigh in the air and she landed in a pile of snow, which broke her fall.

"Dovahkiin!" Paarthurnax called out in shock.

"Ugh!" Kayleigh tried to emerge from the snow bank and wipe all the snow off her face. "You.. stupid… I'm alright, Paarthurnax!"

The effects of the Dragonrend Shout stopped and Alduin took this opportunity to fly. Paarthurnax joined him in the air and the brothers battled it out. Fire and frost decorated the sky, and Shouts collided. Kayleigh quickly summoned a Flame Atronach and made do with firebolts and lightning bolts. Paarthurnax and Alduin were too close and she could not shout because she was afraid it would hit Paarthurnax instead.

"Tahrodiis Paarthurnax (Treacherous Paarthurnax)! Mey med faal Dovahkiin ([You are a] fool [just] like the Dragonborn)!" Alduin said to his brother.

"Luft faal Dovahkiin, Alduin! (Face the Dragonborn, Aludin)!" Paarthurnax settled down on his Word Wall, injured and bleeding. "Faas ek (Fear her)!"

"Nid (No)! Never!" Alduin turned his attention to Kayleigh and sprayed frost all over her.

She gasped for air. "No! STOP!" She shielded her eyes. "Y-you want to fight, right? GET DOWN HERE!" She demanded, despite being semi-frozen.

Alduin swooped in and knocked her off her feet before settling down in front of her. "As you wish, Dovahkiin! But you will not prevail!"

Nords, like Kayleigh herself, were fiery at heart. The frost damage did not do much to her, but it still did affect her. Carrying the damage from before, she still managed to gather the strength to shout, "Fus… Ro… DAH!" It took Alduin by surprise.

Alduin shook his head; her voice rang in his ears. That Shout was powerful. _Really _powerful. Kayleigh panted and fell to one knee.

"Mayz mul, Dovahkiin." Alduin panted as well in a low voice.

"I'm… not done, Alduin!" She assured.

"No, you're not. You have become strong." He admitted. After a few seconds, he spread his wings in a flash knocking Kayleigh completely off her feet. She fell back on her back. "But I am Al-Du-In! Firstborn of Akatosh! Mulaagi zok lot! I _cannot_ be slain here by you, or by anyone else!" He growled dangerously, as if he was going to attack her again while he was in air. "I will outlast you… Mortal!" With that, he flew off, away from the Throat of the World.

The blue sky returned, restoring back to normal. Kayleigh sat upright and hit the snowy ground in frustration. "DAMN it!" She was not far from the World Wall, at which Paarthurnax was settled upon. He brought his head close to her, in offer for her to hold on to him and get up. She understood that, and hung onto one of his horns and pulled herself up onto her feet.

* * *

**A/N: Hello :) Thank you to those who have put this story on alert! But can I ask, how is it so far? Is it readable?  
**


	12. First Step in 12 Years

**The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim ****–**** Ulfric Stormcloak & Kayleigh Leanne ****–**** "Runaway With My Heart"**

* * *

_**20th of Rain's Hand**  
I'm alive. I just got done with my first battle with Alduin. I'm still here; it wasn't much of a fight. Bastard flew off. To where? I don't know. That's what I'm about to find out now. Paarthurnax suggested that I trap one of Alduin's comrades and get the information out of it. And the place to trap a Dragon? _

_Dragonsreach._

_Yep. Apparently, Dragonreach was once used to capture a live Dragon. I can't do that without the Jarl Balgruuf's help. Problem, with Skyrim's civil war raging on, both sides are just waiting for Whiterun to make a wrong move. The only way was to host a Peace Council and have a temporary truce. So what do the Imperials and the Stormcloaks have in common?_

_The beloved Greybeards! _

_So I'm heading back to High Hrothgar now, in hopes of convincing Arngeir to let me host a council. I know the Greybeards aren't big on getting involved physically, but there's no choice. I hope they say yes. _

_But before that, I need to do something first._

* * *

**Location: The Arcanaeum, The College of Winterhold  
20****th**** of Rain's Hand  
6:00pm**

Kayleigh entered in the Arcanaeum of the College, still bruised from the battle and exhausted from travelling from Whiterun, but wanted to be here to see her beloved Canine, Vigilance.

Savos Aren and Vigilance both looked up when she entered their room. Vigilance laid on the bed and wagged his tail, still unable to move his body.

"Kayleigh! Child, what happened to you?" Savos Aren got up from his seat. "You're bruised all over!"

"Oh, Savos, I'm fine. A few scratches can't stop me." She assured.

"Child, you need to see Colette." He said. "She can help with those bruises."

"Not now, Savos. I've got more important things to do." She kept her gaze on Vigilance. "Vigilance, sleep well for tonight, buddy. I'm taking you back to Banning tomorrow."

Vigilance's eyes widened. He lifted his head and looked at her.

"You can't hang around with me anymore, Vigilance. If you do, you're going to get killed! And I don't think I can handle that! Vigilance," She patted him on the head. "You've been an amazing companion to me. Someone else can benefit from having you around. With me… I'm only going to get you killed."

Vigilance whimpered, and struggled to stand on his feet.

"Buddy, don't! You need to rest!"

Vigilance shook his head and started to bark at her. He shook his head once again and limped closer to her and nuzzled his face on her abdomen. He looked up with what were dismayed eyes, horrified at what she had said. The truth was, Vigilance did not want to leave Kayleigh's side, no matter what happened. He was more than willing to give his life for her, because he had already given everything he could ever want: companionship, care and love.

He was pretty much saying, "Don't let me go."

"Vigilance…" She stroked his grey fur. "I'm sorry."

He continued to nuzzle against her, refusing to withdraw.

"Kayleigh," Savos called out for her. "You cannot just simply ask a companion to let go."

Kayleigh finally understood. "I'm sorry, buddy, I…" "She hugged her beloved pet. "Talos forgive me, I won't let you go. I promise."

* * *

_**21th of Rain's Hand**  
Vigilance doesn't want to leave my side, no matter what. I guess one can't change the loyalty of a canine. I'm carrying him until he can walk again. He's not that heavy, you know._

_And by the way? Yes! The Greybeards agreed! Alright. We will have the Peace Council on the 25th of Rain's Hand. Now to travel to Solitude and convince one General Tullius (the one who tried to chop my head off) and get him to attend the Peace Council. _

_It's going to take me every fiber of my being not to slay every Imperial I see._

* * *

_**21th of Rain's Hand**** (Continue) **_  
_Success! He's agreed to come! And I didn't try to kill any Imperials! But he did try to induct me into the Imperial Legion, though. _

"_**General Tullius, I've come here to get you to attend the Peace Council, even after you tried to cut my head off. It'll be very easy for me to get let loose… and kill every Imperial in this city. Now, that wouldn't be good for my reputation as the Dragonborn and it wouldn't be good for you, right?"**_

"_**I'm going to take that as a solid 'no' then, Dragonborn." **_

_With what I said, I think he got the message. Me? An Imperial? I'd rather JOIN ALDUIN! _

_Yeah… maybe not…  
_

_ANYWAY!_

_Remember when I said that I wish I didn't have to go back? Well, it looks like that's not going to happen. I guess I will have no choice but to go, since that's where Ulfric Stormcloak resides. I really don't want to go, but there's nothing much I can do. The Jarl is residing in Windhelm, and Windhelm is where I will have to go then. _

_Kynareth, Mara, Arkay, Akatosh, Talos, Nine Divines… please help. Don't make me have to relive that day. I just want to go to Windhelm and do what I have to do. _

* * *

**Location: Windhelm  
21****th**** of Rain's Hand  
7:00pm**

_I wasn't like all the other young girls in Skyrim. I enjoyed Smithing; I used to hang out with Oengul War-Anvil. Daddy thought me how to swing a Sword and a Battleaxe all in one day; I was quite the learner. _

_In short, I was quite the rascal. _

_But, I also enjoyed Magic. Mother taught me my first spell: 'Flames'. And immediately after that, I learnt 'Sparks'. Alright, maybe Magic wasn't my favourite, but it was still fun. _

_Glad I took some of Mother's spell tomes with me when I ran off. _

The night descended upon all of Skyrim. Stars danced amongst the blue aurora that had been laid upon the black sky. However, that was not what had caught Kayleigh's eye. She was far too busy just staring at every single building she saw upon taking the first step into Windhelm.

The first step she was taking in 12 years.

Kayleigh was carrying Vigilance in her arms as if he was a baby. He whimpered and licked the side of her face.

"Daww, Vigilance!" She giggled, and then sighed. "Remember the story I told you? Well…"

"_This is where it all happened."_

* * *

**A/N: Hello, once again! Well, FINALLY, y'all are gonna see her interacting with Ulfric Stormcloak ever since Helgan. I apologise if this took long, but my intention was that you guys could see this side of Kayleigh before we look at her vulnerable side.**

**So I have a little question: why do you think Kayleigh was so reluctant to go home to Windhelm? Do you think something happened? If so, what was it? :)  
**


	13. Ulfric Stormcloak

**The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim ****–**** Ulfric Stormcloak & Kayleigh Leanne ****–**** "Runaway With My Heart"**

* * *

**Location: Windhelm  
21th of Rain's Hand  
7:00pm**

Kayleigh took a deep breath, and began to walk to Candlehearth Hall for a good night's sleep. She would talk to Ulfric Stormcloak in the morning, seeing as how Vigilance looked tired.

"You come here where you're not wanted! You eat our food, you pollute our city with your stink, and you refuse to help the Stormcloaks!"

But before she could even enter, she overheard 2 male Nords arguing with a female Dark Elf. The argument seemed to be getting heated when one of them raised his voice.

Kayleigh sat Vigilance down near the front door and assured him she would be right back.

"Maybe we'll pay you a visit tonight, Imperial Spy! We've got ways to find out who you really are!"

"That's not going to happen." Kayleigh stepped in. "What's going on here?"

Rolff Stone-Fist overpowered her in height and body, but he did not intimidate her. "What do we have here? Someone to side with this grey-skin?"

"First of all, I suggest you call them by their proper names. It's called 'Dunmer', _not_ grey-skins." She took a step closer. "Second, yes, I'm siding with her. You have a problem?"

"Matter of fact, I do. Aren't you ashamed? You're a Nord!" He said.

"I _am _a Nord, and being a Nord means respecting all races, no matter what they are. "And besides, it isn't very manly, you know: 2 men preying on a young woman."

"This one's got quite a mouth on her, Rolff." The other male Nord commented.

"I agree." Rolff looked at Kayleigh and massaged his fists. "Why don't we shut it up for good?"

Kayleigh stood her ground. When Rolff was within hitting distance, he heard an intimidating growl coming from behind Kayleigh. He looked down to see the battered Vigilance, snarling at him.

With Rolff distracted, she took this opportunity to punch him in the face. Rolff staggered back and grabbed his jaw. "Son of a-"

"There's more where that came from." She assured. "I don't want to see you disturbing any of the Dark Elves or anyone for that matter. Now get out of here."

Rolff stumbled away, followed by his Nord friend.

The female Dark Elf walked up to Kayleigh, smiling. "Azura bless you, Child! Thank you so much!"

"Are you alright?" Kayleigh asked.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine, Child. Thank you."

"Not a problem." Kayleigh smiled. "Do those Nords give you trouble all the time?"

"Rolff is the worst of them all." She looked disgusted. "He likes to get drunk and walk around the Gray Quarter, yelling insult at us in the small hours of the morning. A _real_ charmer, that one…"

"Gray Quarter?" Kayleigh was confused. "What are you talking about? Since when did Windhelm have a 'Gray Quarter'?"

"You're new here, Child?"

"No. No, I was born here. I've just been… away for a few years now." She said.

"Well, let me fill you in the details then. Come with me to the New Gnisis Cornerclub in the Quarter. You can see what your beloved Windhelm has become."

* * *

**Location: New Gnisis Cornerclub, Gray Quarter  
21th of Rain's Hand  
7:15pm**

"The Gray Quarter was previously named the Snow Quarter. We Dark Elves were pushed here when refugees from Morrowind came to the area after the eruption of Red Mountain. The Nords avoid this area, due to the increased presence of the Aldmeri Dominion in Tamriel." Ambarys Rendar, the owner, explained.

"All thanks to the Thalmor." Kayleigh mumbled.

"We've been trying to appeal to the Jarl, to accept us and to fix this place, but to no avail. He's still strong about his beliefs." Suvaris Atheron said. She was the Dark Elf whom Kayleigh had recused from Rolff.

Kayleigh smirked. "I'll try talking to him."

Suvaris's eyes widened. "You would do that? For us? Bless your kind heart, Child. Where have you been all this time?"

Ambarys smiled. "Look, I'm no big fan, of the Nords," He pointed out the obvious. "But you're different. You're welcome to spend the night here, free of charge."

"Really? Wow, thank you!" She thanked.

* * *

_**22th of Rain's Hand**_

_Good morning, Journal. I'll be living for the Palace of the Kings in a few minutes. I'm going to get Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak to attend my Peace Council. I hope I can convince him, though. I hear he's quite the stubborn one. _

_Journal, I've hated what Windhelm has become. Stone Quarter? Gray Quarter? This wasn't the Windhelm I lived in! All Nords are in the Stone Quarter and those who aren't are in the Gray Quarter. I have to do something about this. I need to talk some sense into the Jarl and some of the Nords. I don't know how I'm going to do that, but I must do something. I hate having to see the Elves and the Argonians suffer in this slum. _

* * *

**Location: Windhelm  
22th of Rain's Hand  
7:02am**

Vigilance was able to walk on his feet now. Following Colette's orders, Kayleigh fed him the proper medication and used the 'Healing Hands' spell as well. He was limping, just a little bit, but other than that, he was a tough pup; he was going to be just fine.

Kayleigh and Vigilance exited the Gray Quarter and were about to make their way to the Palace of the Kings, when she spotted the entranceway to the cemetery. Kayleigh swallowed the lump in her throat, suddenly feeling a little ill to her stomach. Part of her wanted to hurry to the Palace, but the other part of her wanted to go and say hi to someone. Kayleigh may have been strong in battle, but she was never good at being strong at heart. She gave into her vulnerability, and made her way to the cemetery.

As she entered, she spotted a Windhelm guard, a female civilian and a priest surrounding what looked like a dead body, which was lying upon a tombstone.

"Oh Gods, how could this happen?" The female civilian whimpered.

Kayleigh walked down the steps and walked up to the guard. "Guard! What happened here?"

"Another girl killed." He sighed. "This is Suanna, from Candelhearth Hall."

"Another?" Kayleigh was shocked. "You mean… this happened before?"

"She's the third victim of this brutal attack. It's always the same: young girl, killed at night, body torn up." He explained.

"Well, how goes the investigation? Any leads yet?" She asked.

"We're stretched thin as it is with the war. We don't have time for this." He said. "I know it's not pleasant, but it's the truth."

"Then let me help. I know the, uh… 'Stone Quarter' inside out. I can ask questions, patrol the area… everything." She offered.

"You really think you can do better than a legion of guards?" The guard huffed.

"I don't see _you _making progress, Sir. Besides, I will not have some cowardly murder running around _my _city. So I suggest you tell me where to start." She ordered.

"Fine. You'll need to talk to the Jarl. We can't just let anyone go around claiming to be on official business." He suggested. "If he gives you the go, I'll be right here."

"Noted. I'll be right back."

* * *

**Location: Palace of the Kings, Windhelm  
22th of Rain's Hand  
7:10am**

Kayleigh entered inside the Palace of the Kings, holding her breath. This place held a lot of meaning to her, personal meanings. She was glad to step foot after so long. She began to walk to the dining table, with Vigilance behind her when she noticed that the throne was empty.

"Can I help you, Miss?" A Nord stood next to the empty throne.

"Oh, I'm here to see the Jarl. I have a message from the Greybeards." She said.

"The Greybeards? Sit tight, milady. The Jarl and his second-in-command are in the conference room. He'll be out in a minute." Jorleif said.

She smiled. "Thank you, kind Sir."

She stood there, staring at all the banners as they bore the insignia of the Stormcloaks, the ones who were fighting for Skyrim's freedom. Rest assured that when Alduin was rid of this world, she would work on giving Skyrim back to her people.

"How long are you going to wait?"

"You think I need to send Balgruuf a stronger message?"

"If by message, you mean… shoving a sword through his gullet!"

That last sentence left Kayleigh with widened eyes.

"Taking his city and leaving him in disgrace would make a more powerful statement, don't you think?"

"So we're ready to start this war in earnest then?"

"Soon… soon."

Kayleigh recognized the last voice. It was Ulfric Stormcloak and it seemed that he and his second-in-command were planning on taking Whiterun, but it did not sound like that was going to happen anytime soon.

"We've been soldiers a long time, Galmar. We know the price of freedom. The people are still weighing things in their hearts."

_Ah. So the officer's name is Galmar…_

"What's left of Skyrim to wager?"

"They have families to think of…"

"And how many of their children follow your banner?" Galmar asked. "_We_ are their families."

"Well put, friend. Tell me Galmar: why do you fight for me?" Ulfric asked, as he began to walk out of the conference room, followed by Galmar.

"I'd follow you into the depths of Oblivion! You know that!" Galmar exclaimed, obiviously appalled at why Ulfric would ask such a question.

"Yes, but… why do you fight? If not for me, then for what?"

"I'll die before Elves dictate the fate of men! Are we not one in this, Ulfric?"

"Indeed we are, old friend. We are…" Ulfric walked up the steps of his throne, his back facing Galmar and Kayleigh. "But when you fight, you have to fight for something. Me?" He turned to face Galmar, still unaware of Kayleigh's presence. "I fight for the men I've held in my arms, dying on foreign soil. I fight for their wives and children, whose names I heard whispered in their last breaths!"

Originally folding her arms across her chest, she lowered them.

"I fight for we few who did come home, only to find our country full of strangers wearing familiar faces! I fight for my people impoverished to pay the debts of an Empire too weak to rule them, yet brands them for criminals for wanting to rule themselves!"

_My Gods… Ha, I'm… I'm so mesmerized. _With each word he spoke, a smile began to form on Kayleigh's lips.

"I fight so that all the fighting I've already done hasn't been for nothing! I fight… because I must…" Ulfric lowered his voice at the last sentence, making it the most key one of all. He lowered himself onto his throne.

Galmar smiled. "Your words give voice to what we all feel, Ulfric. And that's why you will be High King." He sighed. "But the day words are enough, will be the day soldiers like us are longer needed."

"I would gladly retire from the world… were such a day to dawn." Ulfric expressed.

_As will I. _"Just like your father." She took a step forward. "He would've spoken just like that. That's how much of an impact he's made on us." She looked at him. "Remember me?" She smiled.

"You know this woman, Ulfric?" Galmar asked, raising a suspicious eyebrow.

Ulfric smiled to himself a little. "Indeed I do. This is the woman from Helgan."

Galmar raised both eyebrows this time. "_You _were the one who survived? Ha. Figures. I would expect no less from the Dragonborn."

Kayleigh kept her little smile. "So you know, gentlemen."

"Word travels, Dragonborn." Ulfric leaned against his throne. "Now, you must be here for a reason, I'm assuming."

"You assumed right, Jarl Ulfric. I have a message from the Greybeards." She said.

"The Greaybeards? It's high time they turn their gaze from the heavens and onto our blooding homeland. What do they want?" He asked.

"They are hosting a Peace Council on the 25th for the Imperials and the Stormcloaks.; a truce between the two fractions, until I can deal with this Dragon problem." She relayed.

"I have the greatest respect for the Greaybeards. No doubt about that. And the Dragon menace _is _beginning to be a problem." He acknowledged that. "The political situation is delicate, Dragonborn. What does General Tullius have to say about that? Provided you have already talked to him."

"Oh, but I did. He'll come, if you come."

"He did? Fine then. I'll attend. I'll give him one more chance to quit with his tail between his legs." He added in disgust.

Kayleigh, however, could not help but smile a little wider when she heard that last sentence. It left her a little amused. "Thank you, Jarl Ulfric. I'm here for other reason."

"And that is?"

"The recent murders." She said. "It's being ignored."

"For a reason, Dragonborn. We are low on men to investigate on it." He admitted.

"Not anymore. I want to be involved in the investigation. I'll even solve it whole, if I can."

"Involved? Why?" Galmar asked, his arms folded across his chest.

"I will not have some murderer running around and traumatizing _my _city. I'm sure you won't let that happen too, right?"

It then hit Ulfric. "So you're a citizen of Windhelm."

She looked at him. "Yes. Yes, I am. I haven't been home in… a long time. This is not what I wanted to come home to. This can't happen to Windhelm. I need to get to the bottom of this and put this bastard away. But only if you let me."

The corner of Ulfric's mouth curled into a smile. "Spoken like a true Nord and a citizen of Windhelm. You are now in charge of the investigation. Come to me or my steward, Jorleif, if you have anything."

* * *

**A/N: Hello! Well, finally some intro, eh? Hope it's good so far. **

**Now, I'd like to address something that I know, has been bothering people: Kayleigh's 's how her name came about: I apologize if it isn't a very Nord-like name, but I chose the name for a reason. You see, Kayleigh stuck me as a very teenager-like name. And the most impacting part of her life was in her teens. I wanted a name that could echo her teenage years. Hence I chose 'Kayleigh'. I'm sorry once again, if it isn't very appealing, but I won't be changing her name though. **

**Next, the NPCs. Character's are toned down? I never meant for that to happen. I apologize for that :(  
**

**And lastly: THANK YOU, Mizpinkypu! :D  
**


	14. Blood On The Ice

**The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim ****–**** Ulfric Stormcloak & Kayleigh Leanne ****–**** "Runaway With My Heart"**

* * *

**Location: Cemetery, Windhelm  
22th of Rain's Hand  
7:36am**

Kayleigh exited the Palace of the Kings with one job done. She was now heading to the cemetery to meet back with the guard and inform him that she was now is charge of the investigation. Vigilance trotted behind her as she headed down the stairs that led to the tombstones. She noticed that Suzanna's body was longer there, but the guard was.

"Guard? Where's the body?" She asked.

"The priest took her and is preparing her body for the funeral. The Jarl gave you permission?" He asked.

"Yes, he did. I'm now in charge. So what can you tell me about the murderer and the murders?" She asked.

"He's killed a total of 3 women within a month. Robbery's not the motive, though. All these women's coinpurses were intact."

"So he's either killing these women for the thrill of it, or there's something more personal to it." She concluded. "Where can I start?"

"I'll need to inform Suzanna's family now, but I did find a blood trail that leads to the Valunstrad Quarter. You can follow that." He spotted to the back of the cemetery where there was another entry.

Kayleigh knew that entrance. It led to the houses of Windhelm. "Alright, I do just that. Let's go, Vigilance."

Vigilance barked in agreement.

* * *

She exited the cemetery via the back entrance and her eyes immediately hit the ground, following the patches on blood on the ground. Vigilance sniffed each of them and confirmed they were from one person. He quickly sniffed out the rest of the blood pools, leading Kayleigh past the houses. Kayleigh was not paying attention to where she was actually going; her attention was on the patches of blood.

After following a couple of blood patches, Vigilance stopped in front of one of the large houses and barked. The blood trail has stopped at the foot of this particular house.

_Hey… why does this street look familiar? _Kayleigh looked up at the house… and instantly froze. She tried to keep her emotions in place but it was not working. Tears formed in her eyes, as she repeatedly whispered: "No…"

"_Not here…"_

* * *

**Location: Palace of the Kings, Windhelm  
22th of Rain's Hand  
7:50am**

Kayleigh pushed the massive door of the Palace of the Kings open, with a dismayed look on her face. She looked as if someone had knocked the Sun right out of her sky. She walked towards the Jarl and tried her best to keep a straight face, but she was failing at it.

"Dragonborn. You're back. Do you have something on the murders?" Ulfric Stormcloak asked.

She looked at him, trying to hide the disappointment in her green eyes. "I… I found a blood trail and it… it led me to Hjerim. Who owns it?"

"That would be Friga Shatter-Shield." Jorleif answered, walking up to her. "Poor girl. She was one of the victims."

"Friga? No, it can't be!" Kayleigh exclaimed.

"Did you know the Shatter-Shield family, Dragonborn?" Ulfric asked.

"My family and theirs were quite close. I've own the twin sisters since we were little girls…" She trailed off, trying to fight back the tears. "I can't believe this…"

"You said there was a blood trail." Ulfric wanted to pull her away so that she could concentrate on this. "And it led you to Hjerim?"

"Yes. I think there might be some evidence in there." She voiced her thoughts.

"Find Tova Shatter-Shield then." Jorleif suggested. Tova was Friga's mother. "She should have the key."

"Alright. Then I'll speak to her." With that, Kayleigh turned to exit.

"Dragonborn." Ulfric called out for her. She stopped, but did not turn back to face him. "You seem distracted. Are you alright?"

"I'm… fine. I just… can't believe Friga's gone. That's all."

"Alright. Go on then." He leaned back against his throne, but not convinced. _You're hiding something._

Kayleigh hurried and exited the Palace. _I apologize, Jarl Ulfric. That was somewhat of a lie. I really can't believe Friga was a victim, but I'm currently in shock something else too. And I can't reveal it yet._

_And besides… I don't need a key._

* * *

**Location: Hjerim, Windhelm  
22th of Rain's Hand  
8:02am**

Kayleigh stood outside the massive house and took a deep breath. She took several more, as what she was about to do was going to be agonizing for her. Nonetheless, the house was a place of interest. She had no choice.

Kayleigh had been having a thin rope around her neck. Its locket was not visible to anyone as she had hiding it within her studded armor. She took of the necklace and its locket was revealed to be a key. And it was the key to Hjerim.

Vigilance barked softly.

"That story I told you, Buddy… _this is where it all happened_."

Disappointment; Disappointment was all Kayleigh felt when she entered Hjerim for the first time in 12 years. She almost chocked on the terrible smell that was lingering within the house. Vigilance reacted no better. He shook his head and whimpered, unable to take the smell.

'I know, Buddy. I know." Kayleigh stayed strong. "But we've got to figure out what happened here."

The brown walls were spattered with blood, as well as the ground. All of the furniture was gone, expect for a few tables and chairs, some tankards and bottles of mead lying around. She looked to her left and found a bloodied chest. Instinctively, she went to open it up, and tried not to get blood on her hands.

Inside, she found a lone journal. She opened it up and began to read the entry.

_**The plans are coming together swimmingly. I've found good sources of bone, flesh, and blood, but thus far a good sampling of sinew and marrow have escaped me. No matter. The city is swollen with contemptuous fools who will be missed by nobody.**_

_**Last night was almost able to corner Susanna as she left Candlehearth. Idiot guards showed up at just the wrong moment and I had to turn about, just out for a stroll, and so forth. There will be other chances, but the time is drawing near.**_

_**I think back to my time in Winterhold. All the wasted minds up in their towers. They only explore the magic they are already know. I am discovering new magic here. Something deeper than the cantripped shenanigans of fire and light. This flesh magic is older than us. Perhaps older than the world itself. I am tugging at the corners of the fabrics of the universe, and where it bunches and folds is where I shall create my greatest triumph.**_

_**One more attempt at the Candlehearth girl. She's proving to be a bit too cautious, but those strong joints of hers should contain the most exquisite tendons. Worth the effort. Tonight.**_

_Sources for bone, flesh and blood? Hmm… I smell Necromancy. And lots of it… and dear Talos, that's not all I smell! _Kayleigh covered her nose, unable to take the smell. She carried the journal with her and decided to find the source of the smell.

"Vigilance, I know this is hard to ask, but you think can sniff out the source of this smell?"

Vigilance looked at her, taken aback. _Me? Why me?_

"I'll repay you! I swear!" Kayleigh promised.

Vigilance huffed. _All the cooked beef in the world won't help, you know. _He got to work, trying to trace out the source of the smell. It led him to the room on the other corner of the first floor of Hjerim. Vigilance stopped at one of the two wardrobes that were there. The wardrobe was _nailed _into the wall.

Kayleigh was confused as to why there was a wardrobe here. There was never supposed to be one. There was just supposed to be a doorway to a room. Confused, she opened the wardrobe was and found a back panel. She activated it and it opened up. What she saw cause her to back up and almost throw up: the room was covered in blood and had a large rectangular table, not to mention candles, bottles of mead, but that was not it: there were also bloodied skeletal parts on the table and on the floor.

"Sweet breath of Arkay! What in Sovngarde-?" She still had no choice but to enter the room and investigate. She took careful steps inside and found a journal and a necklace on the table. She stepped past the skeletal parts on the ground and reached for them.

She picked up the second journal and began to read it first.

_**17 tendons and assorted ligaments  
173 fragments of bone for assemblage  
Approx. 4 bucket-full of blood (Nord preferred)  
6 spoons of marrow (No more than 2 from a thigh)  
12 yards of flesh (Before cutting)**_

_**Star-scrying to the edge of the ice-mind  
Look to the lights where the souls dance  
Revealing the time when a spark will revive  
When the rotted united under most skillful hands**_

_**(Translation from Aldmer text, as interpreted by the Ayleids and first transcribed by Altmer. Provenance and authority unknown)**_

_**Soon…**_

She was fully convinced Necromancy was involved in this whole thing. She diverted her attention to the necklace that was next to the journal. It was made from ebony and had a turquoise–coloured skull as its locket. It looked familiar to Kayleigh, but she could not remember what it was called. She decided to take the journals and necklace back to Ulfric and inform him of her discoveries.

* * *

**Location: Palace of the Kings, Windhelm  
22th of Rain's Hand  
8:27am**

As soon as she entered the Palace of the Kings, she saw Ulfric and Jorleif talking to yet another person that Kayleigh knew very well.

"Wuunferth?" She called out.

The gentlemen's attention turned to Kayleigh as she walked up to them.

"I wouldn't have believed them if I hadn't seen you for myself." The third gentleman, a Nord in mage attire gasped. "Kayleigh! Child, where have you been all this time?" He demanded to know.

"It's a long story, Wuunferth." She quickly dismissed it. "And I… don't wish to discuss it in the presence of the Jarl…" She looked at Ulfric, who sat upon his throne. "I apologize, Jarl Ulfric. But it's personal."

"No matter, Dragonborn." Ulfric kept a look on his face that said: _"You're hiding something and I'm going to find out what." _Kayleigh had been a mystery to him. Initially, she was the innocent victim from the Imperial trap and was about to have her head cut off but even then, she was not afraid of death. After that, she was discovered the mythical Dragonborn and she seemed to be taking that easy.

But this: these murders, they were having an effect on her. Yet, the _real _effect seemed to be Hjerim. The moment she found the house, she had been in a very depressed mood. It was not in his place to ask why, but he wished he could. This woman was the key to Skyrim's safety and if she was not in the right state of mind, what was going to happen?

"Kayleigh, it's been 12 years. Why? Where did you even go?" Wuunferth still asked.

_12 years? _Ulfric noted that.

"Wuunferth, please. I'm here for a different reason: The recent murders." She did not want to have to discuss it now.

He sighed. "Fine, Kayleigh. The Jarl did tell me you were investigating."

That's when she took out the two journals and the mysterious necklace. "I found these in Hjerim. I'm convinced that that's where the murderer is working and that he's involved in Necromancy."

Ulfric and Jorleif looked at each of the journals and Wuunferth analyzed the necklace. "Well, you're right about Necromancy being involved in all this. This is a Necromancer's Amulet, of legend."

It then hit her. "Of course! Mother told me all about Necromancy once. I know that it's frowned upon in the College."

"Indeed it is." Wuunferth handed her back the necklace.

"Looking at these journals, it would seem that the murderer is trying to resurrect someone.' Ulfric concluded.

"His victims are all women. So she could be a wife? Sister? Daughter?" Jorleif guessed.

"Well, I'm sorry but he's going to have to pay for his actions. What do we do now?" Kayleigh asked.

"I've been investigating on the murders before you came, Child. I've been nothing a pattern when the killings happen." Wuunferth revealed. "Now that we know that they're tied into some sort of necromantic ritual, I think I know when the next might occur." So saying, he walked up to the dining table where he had kept one of his many charts. He rolled it open and studying the strange patterns and drawing on them. "Let's see here… From a Loredas of Last Seed until a Middas of Heartfire… it will happen… soon."

"How soon?" Ulfric demanded to know.

"Either today or tomorrow night. Keep watch in the Stone Quarter. He'll almost certainly strike there next." Wuunferth looked up from his chart.

"Right then. Jorleif, assign a few more guards to that area." Ulfric looked at Kayleigh. "Dragonborn, I want you to keep guard as well."

"Of course, My Jarl. You can count on me." She pledged.

"I know I can. Good luck. Please look out for yourself."

* * *

**A/N: Hello! I hope this chapter is up to standard. Thanks to you lovely people, I'm more confident in writing this story and finishing it :) Be prepared! THERE WILL BE LOTS OF CHAPTERS! :O  
**


	15. Set of Armor and Patrolling the Streets

**The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim ****–**** Ulfric Stormcloak & Kayleigh Leanne ****–**** "Runaway With My Heart"**

* * *

**Location: Stone Quarter, Windhelm  
22th of Rain's Hand  
8:54am**

Kayleigh was now one step closer to catching the murderer that had been terrorizing Windhelm for a month, killing innocent women and attempting to perform some kind of necromantic ritual as well. The killer was going to struck either tonight or tomorrow, so Kayleigh promised to keep watch in the Stone Quarter. In the meantime, she had the whole day. She decided to head over to the Stone Quarter and say hi to yet another friend.

"Oengul War-Anvil?" She called out to the Nord attending to the workbench.

The bald Nord stopped his work on improving a steel sword. He turned to find Kayleigh, all grown up and no longer that little girl he taught smithing too. "Shor's bones…" He sat his hammer down. "Kayleigh..." His jaw dropped.

"How have you been, Oengul?" She asked, with a smile.

"Now that I've seen you? Wonderful!" He gave her a hug. "We missed you, Child." He pulled back. "Why did you run off like that? What even happened?"

"Um… I…"

"The guards found Daren's body in your home, but you were nowhere to be found." He explained. "They grew suspicious, but I told them you couldn't have done anything like this. I stood by your side and still continue to." He pledged.

She smiled. "Thank you, Oengul, but… they had every right to be suspicious."

He stepped back in shock. "No… no, it can't be."

"You _knew _what kind of man he was!" She defended. "He _killed _her! Right in front of my eyes! I… I don't even know what happened… I just… it happened so fast…"

"Now, now." He placed his hands on her shoulders and comforted her. "It's alright. Any woman in your position would have done the same thing." He smiled a little, letting her know that it was okay. "Take a seat on the Grindstone, Kayleigh." He offered.

"Thank you." She sat on the seat of the Grindstone, with Vigilance lying on his stomach on the ground. "What happened after I left?" She asked.

"The Jarl had his guards work on this case for a while. There was no murder weapon and they could not get a hold of you for questioning so it reminded a mystery." He explained and returned to improve the sword on his workbench further. "I know you were scared, but you shouldn't have run off like that."

"I didn't know what else to do, Oengul. I didn't want to go to jail!"

"I know you didn't but… things kind of changed after you left." He hammered the sword.

She was confused. "How do you mean, 'changed'?" She asked, tucking her dark auburn hair behind her ear.

"Well," He smiled, trying to find the right words. "Your family _was _very popular in Windhelm, besides the Shatter-Shields. Almost everybody knew you and how you took after your mother and father in many ways. You lighted up this dull little city from time to time with your words of wisdom, your loving greetings… A lot of us miss it. We missed you."

Kayleigh smiled, but guilt took hits at her and she felt even more remorseful than before about running away. "But I'm back now. I'm not leaving. Well, expect for…" She trailed off, wondering if he knew.

Oengul smiled as he continued to hammer the sword. "Most of us know, Child. That you're the legendary Dragonborn."

She looked at him with a shocked expression on her face. _How do people even know? _

"I'm not surprised, though." He admitted. "Only someone like you can obtain such an honorary title."

She grinned. "Thank you."

"Has it been hard you though?" He asked.

"A little," She admitted. "But I'm adjusting to it. I'll be alright, Oengul. I have to be. Alduin has returned, and I'm the only one who can stop him."

"Yes, Kayleigh. As the legends foretold, it's up to you." He looked at her. "Why don't you leave your weapons with me?" He kept the sword he had finally finished working on aside. "I'll improve them for you. Take it as a welcome home present."

"Oh, Oengul, I couldn't let you do something like that for me."

"Why not? I am a blacksmith, after all." He pointed out the obvious.

She sighed with a smile. "And you were my teacher. Alright." She unhooked her Mace of Molag Bal from her waist as well as the Dragonbane and handed it to him. Then, an idea came to her. "Um, may I use your forge?"

"You don't even have to ask, Child. You know where I kept my supplies. Help yourself."

Her form of a thank you was a sweet smile. "Hey, Vigilance," The pup looked up from his paws. "Remember when I said I would repay you?"

He got on his feet, suddenly interested. _We're nowhere near a cooking pit. Are you going to forge me a set of armor or something?_

"How does a nice set of armor sound like to you?" She asked.

_Oh, I was right!_

* * *

**12:03pm **

This was highly unlikely. No one had ever heard of a set of armor had for a dog, but Kayleigh was making that possible. When she was a young teenager, she used to spend time here in the forge with Oengul, who taught everything he knew. She learnt to forge all forms of light armor pretty quickly. She was beginning to learn how to forge heavy armor when she ran off. She hoped that she could finish what she started… once Alduin and the Imperials were gone, of course.

For more than 3 hours, Kayleigh worked hard at creating the lightest, but strongest armor for Vigilance. It had to be light so as to not weigh him down but it also had to protect him from arrows and certain falls. She regularly checked her creations against Vigilance. Finally, after a long time, she managed to forge leather armor for him and it fitted him perfectly.

"Alright, Buddy. See that dummy over there?" Niranye, the High Elf, had a merchant store in the marketplace and she allowed Vigilance to use her practice dummy. "Attack!"

Vigilance prepared himself, and pounced on the dummy. The armor did not slow him down; neither did it weigh him down. He turned around and somewhat 'smiled' at Kayleigh.

Kayleigh squealed with happiness. "Ha! It's works well! Come here, you!" She stretched out her arms to him, to which Vigilance jumped onto her and she managed to keep her footing. "I'm so proud of you." Vigilance licked her face repeatedly, to which she giggled and begged him to stop. "I love you too, buddy."

"Wonderfully forged, Kayleigh." Oengul walked up from behind her. "It'll protect him from any kind of danger." He patted Vigilance on his head. "Only you can come up with something as selfless as this."

She smiled, and looked at Vigilance, who proceeded to giving her one last lick.

* * *

**Location: Palace of the Kings  
4:17pm**

"Well?"

"You were right, Jarl Ulfric. She's not all that she seems to be."

"So what exactly happened 12 years ago?"

"First, a little history: Daren Clarke married Felicia Bennett, William's widow a few years after his death."

"William? As in William Bennett? Wasn't he my father's right-hand man?"

"Aye; died after clearing that cave full of bandits." Jorleif then proceeded to reading off a book, which contained the reports of Kayleigh's case from 12 years ago. "According to this, Daren was stabbed in the neck and no murder weapon was found. Neither was the Dragonborn." He closed the book. "All her items from Hjerim moved into one of the rooms upstairs after the Shatter-Shields bought the house."

"Hmm…" Ulfric leaned back onto his throne. "What do you think, Jorleif?"

"If she really did murder Daren, she must answer for it, and pay with jail time."

* * *

**8:37pm**

The night finally fell over the city of Windhelm. Tonight was cold; exceptionally cold. Even Kayleigh, who was a Nord and a citizen of Windhelm found it rather chilly. She folded her arms across her chest and tried to keep warm. Unfortunately, she was wearing a Studded Armor, one that she had forged herself at Alvor's forge in Riverwood. So the sleeveless attire was not helping.

"You alright in the cold, Vigilance?" She asked.

Vigilance wagged his tail happily. _Yes! Thanks to you! _

"Glad to know." She gave a little smile.

Kayleigh and Vigilance had just finished patrolling the Gray Quarter. Even though Wuunferth the Unliving had forecasted that the attack would take place in the Stone Quarter, Kayleigh managed to convince the Jarl to have her patrol all areas of Windhelm, including the Gray Quarter. He was reluctant at first, but then gave in. Kayleigh did not mind the extra work at all. It was all for Windhelm.

"_Since you're insisting so badly, go ahead. But watch yourself."_

His bitterness towards non-Nordic races was not new to her anymore; she knew how much hatred he had. Maybe she will be able to change his mind about that one day. Maybe.

Guards were already guarding the Stone Quarter. There was not much for her to do there. One of them suggested she patrol the Valunstrad Quarter instead, to which she agreed. She felt like walking a little more anyways.

She took a slow stroll, letting memories flood her mind as she looked at all the houses. She remembered having play-dates with the twin Shatter-Shield sisters. She remembered waiting out here in the walkway for her father to come back home from his duties at the Palace of the Kings.

So many memories…

Then, she stopped at Hjerim and frowned. At one point, all she had in this house were nothing but good memories. But now, it seems that all she has now are the terrible ones; ones that she wished never happened in the first place. Everything was just… perfect at one point. How did it all change?

As she stared at her house, Vigilance picked up a scent and began to walk away, his nose to the ground, trying to pick up the scent.

Kayleigh then realized that her pup was walking away, trailing the scent. "What is it, Buddy? Did you find-" A hand suddenly covered her mouth and prevented her from screaming. The attacker used his other hand and cupped her neck, tightly.

Reflexes in kicked in and Kayleigh tried to elbow him. He refused to let go of her, despite the elbow blows. He was strong. Damn it! She stepped on his foot with much strength. He grunted, loosening his grip from her neck a little bit. But it was more than enough for Kayleigh to break free. She fell to her knees and that was when Vigilance came running at top speed, barking viciously. In one jump, he knocked Kayleigh's attacker off his feet.

Vigilance growled ferociously at the attacker, ready to bit him even. Kayleigh got back on her feet, wielding her Mace of Molag Bal. She pointed it at the fallen attacker, whose eyes widened at the sight of the spikey, soul-claiming mace.

"Baah!" The attacker let out a cry after Vigilance stepped on his stomach. "Get this mutt… OFF ME!" He demanded.

"Alright, you son of a bitch! You have three of choices." She panted. "One: I'm not a worshipper of Molag Bal, but DAMN IT, I have NO problems sending your soul to him! Two: I let Vigilance here have his way with you. Or three: you tell what in Talos name were you trying to do to me!"

* * *

**A/N: So where did I go all this time? I'd been practising for a mega-huge performance in my school where I had to sing and act on the same night. I've been rehearsing for it since... forever. But it's over, and I can get back to this story. But remember! High School requires a lot of me this year, so updates may be a little late. Aplogises in advance.**

**Thank you putting this story on alert :D**

**I'm trying to improve on my descriptive writing. I know I'm lacking on it :/  
**


	16. Confession to Murder

**The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim ****–**** Ulfric Stormcloak & Kayleigh Leanne ****–**** "Runaway With My Heart"**

* * *

**Location: Palace of the Kings  
22th of Rain's Hand  
9:02pm**

"Move."

"You don't have to push!"

"SHUT IT!" Kayleigh demanded as well. Her grip on her Mace of Molag Bal tightened.

All this commotion promoted Ulfric Stormcloak and his second-in-command, Galmar Stone-Fist to exit the war room and into the main hall. "What's going on?" Ulfric asked, seeing the Dragonborn pushing an Imperial, whose hands were bound, to Ulfric's direction.

"Here's your Windhelm murderer." She stated. "He was the one killing all those innocent women and performing Necromantic Rituals!"

"She's lying! She's making a huge mistake!" The Imperial, Calixto Corrium, defended himself.

"Calixto, wasn't it? You don't talk RIGHT NOW, I will send your damned soul to Oblivion!" She raised the mace.

"Dragonborn! That's enough! Control yourself!" Ulfric raised a hand and demanded her to stop.

Kayleigh obeyed and lowered her armed hand. "I was patrolling the area. He tried to assassinate me from behind. Thank the Gods Vigilance saved me in time." She acknowledged her beloved pup. "Calixto, we know you were trying to resurrect someone. Just who were you trying to resurrect?" She asked.

He looked away, completely annoyed. "My Lucilla."

"Was she your wife?" Galmar asked.

He shook his head. "Sister."

Ulfric, Galmar and Kayleigh all took turns to look at each other.

"She was taken away from me, my sweet Lucilla. All I wanted was to get her back." Calixto looked at them. "And I will. Eventually."

"Calixto, I'm sorry for your loss, but that does not give you the right to murder innocent women of Windhelm!" Ulfric said with a stern look on his face. This was the most sincerest he was ever going to be to an Imperial. "Take him to the Bloodworks, Galmar. I'll deal with him later."

"Aye." Galmar unsheathed his Iron Battleaxe from his back. "Let's go, milk-drinker. Nice and easy."

Kayleigh, however, was not done. She wanted answers. She tried to control herself in front of the Jarl, but just as they were about to open the doors to the dungeon, she had lost her cool. "Just how does a man take the lives of other innocent women like that? You might think you have a justifiable answer, but I find that to be utter garbage!"

"You don't understand, Nord! You'll never understand! I lost Lucilla! I LOST MY SISTER! I wanted her back and I was doing to do whatever it took!" Calixto argued back.

"By using Necromancy? Really? You'd rather take other peoples' lives instead of trying to let go?' She questioned. "Hey, you know what hurts the most? The fact that you used _my _home for your dirty work! That's right: Hjerim was _my _home! The house that I was born in and the house that I grew up in! And you turned it into a house of horror! Which is why I'm SO tempted to send your soul to Oblivion!"

"I will get her back… I will…"

Kayleigh did not know what to say anymore. The man had lost it.

"Just take him, Galmar." Ulfric waved his hand. "The man's delusional."

Ulfric turned his attention to the enraged Dragonborn, who kept her killer gaze on Calixto until he entered through the door of the Bloodworks. Once he was gone, Kayleigh sighed heavily and tried to refrain from tearing up.

"Dragonborn," Ulfric called out for her. "Would you mind coming with me for a short while?"

* * *

**Location: Upstairs, Palace of the Kings  
9:11pm**

He led her upstairs and to one of the many rooms throughout the palace. He told her to open the door of one particular room, to which she did.

"Go ahead." He said.

Kayleigh looked at him with a confused look on her face, but did as she was told. With little force, she opened the wooden door and was rendered speechless, unable to utter a single word.

Ulfric stood behind her and watched her reaction. "Go on in." He told her.

She took slow steps inside, trying to comprehend what she was actually seeing. The room had a collection of items: several wardrobes, an Arcane Enchanter, a mannequin with a Windhelm officer's outfit on it, a weapon's rack with several weapons on them already… but what had made her wordless in the first place, was a black hooded cloak that was resting upon a second mannequin's head.

She knew exactly who it belonged too. Her fingers ran past the soft and silky apparel.

"My father once told me to make sure that this place would be kept clean always, not matter how long it would be kept untouched." Ulfric spoke from behind her, folding his arms across his chest. "And I never asked why because it wasn't in my place. But I think I will now."

She stopped feeling the softness of the hooded cloak and turned to look at him.

"And I want every detail… Miss Bennett."

She gaped. _No…_

"You shouldn't have run off like that." He added.

_It's over._

He walked into the room. "I had Jorleif do some research. A man named Daren Clarke was found dead in Hjerim 12 years ago. You, however, were nowhere to be found." He said. "Who is Daren Clarke, what is your relationship with him, what happened that night… I want answers for all of that. Most importantly, I want to know who you really are. You may be the Dragonborn, but I will not hesitate to arrest you for murder."

She gulped, swallowing a painful lump in her throat. She looked away as the tears formed in her delicate green eyes, and prepared to open up old wounds. Taking a deep breath, she began to explain. "My name is Kayleigh Leanne Bennett. I am the daughter of William Bennett, your father's second-in-command, and Felicia Bennett, a Master Wizard at the College of Winterhold. My father died after clearing a cave full of bandits. His injures were so severe that he only lasted a few days. There were a lot more bandits that he or any of his comrades had anticipated." She struggled to keep to tears from flowing down her cheeks.

But she continued on. "My mother married Daren Clarke a few years later. He was nice at first, but then we witnessed his true colors: he drank, he gambled… and he would hit my mother almost every night. She lived in fear. _I _lived in_ fear_." Her eyes glinted rage and anger.

And Ulfric could see it clearly in those big eyes of hers. "You decided to do something about it, then?"

"No…" She calmed down. "No, not then. At that time, I hadn't thought of it… but I wish I did, though. Maybe I could've prevented it."

"Prevented what?" He asked.

She looked at him. "I was 16 at time. He was tossing her around the house like some insubstantial doll! Things changed when… when he threw her down the staircase of our house…"

Ulfric's eyes widened.

"I was there, hiding in the corner and I saw the whole thing. He _murdered _her, in cold blood!" She stated.

"Dragonborn… according to the reports, Daren told the guards that she fell down by accident, and that the past bruises on her body were as a result of her clumsiness." Ulfric relayed what he had read.

She sighed. "He was just covering his own ass… He pointed a dagger at my neck and told me to say the same thing, or I'll end up like my mother." She felt ashamed to say anything further. "I was so scared… I should've spoken the truth but…" She hung her head.

"You were defenseless, Dragonborn." He walked up to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "You couldn't have done anything."

She looked up at him. A tear fell and she wiped it away. "I wish I did…"

"Was that… was that when you…?"

"No… no, not immediately. I cried for a few days. Then I realized that he had to pay for what he had done. So I crafted an Iron Dagger for myself and while he was asleep…" She paused. "So yes, Jarl Ulfric. To answer what you wanted to know, yes. I. Murdered. Daren Clarke." She stated.

Finally, he knew the story of Daren Clarke's murder, but he also knew how damaged the Dragonborn was. No young woman should have gone through what Kayleigh went through. No one should be carrying guilt and pain that huge for 12 years. But Kayleigh did and she had no choice but to let it all go.

She took a deep breath and wiped away the tears that were streaming down her face. "I've confessed my crime to you, Jarl Ulfric. I'm ready to face he punishment for it." She lifted her hands in a position where she could be handcuffed.

But much to her surprise, Ulfric took her hands and lowered them. "Daren Clarke's murder is still unsolved. And it will remain like that."

She looked at him, with tears still in her eyes, but was in utter confusion. "Wha-?"

"Hjerim is now your property once again. I'll have Jorleif make all the necessary arrangements for you. By tomorrow afternoon, all of these items will be reinstated in your home. Just like before."

She started to smile, little by little. "That… is most kind of you, my Jarl."

He smiled as well. "But for tonight, you are welcome to stay in one of our rooms. Breakfast comes in the morning. Do join us."

"I will. I most certainly will. Thank you!" She grinned.

Ulfric was glad to see that smile on her face, and he hoped that it would stay on her lips for a long, long time.

* * *

**A/N: Hello! Just to inform that updates will happen every weekends! Look for the Peace Council, meeting Odahviing, and finally, defeating Alduin in Sovngarde! :D  
**


	17. Hosting a not so Peace Council

**The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim ****–**** Ulfric Stormcloak & Kayleigh Leanne ****–**** "Runaway With My Heart"**

* * *

**Location: Palace of the Kings  
23th of Rain's Hand  
8:00am**

"I've never really heard of armor for dogs." Galmar commented, seeing Vigilance happily wolf down his food on the dining table.

"Well, now you do." Kayleigh sat down her tankard on the table. "And I think it's the best thing I've ever done in my life."

"Besides killing Dragons?" Ulfric Stormcloak asked.

She smiled sweetly at him. "Maybe. Somehow, I find Smithing far more entertaining than fighting an oversized lizard. Wouldn't you agree, Jarl Ulfric?"

He nodded and smiled back just as pleasantly. "I guess I would."

* * *

_**23th of Rain's Hand**  
__You know, Skyrim is looking gorgeous right now. Standing here, in High Hrothgar, I can see all of her. It's really beautiful. And I plan to make it stay that way. Once Alduin is out of here._

_A lot of things happened, Journal, during these few days. To sum it up, I have Hjerim back, a murderer has been brought to justice and I'm wearing Mother's hooded cloak. She always said that one day, after she was gone, I was going to inherit it. I didn't black suited me, but hey, it does! _

_Jarl Ulfric decided not to charge me for Daren's murder. But you know, I was ready to face the charge. I had murdered someone. Not just anyone: but the man responsible for Mother's death. I was ready to face my punishment. But what made the Jarl decided not to put me away remains a mystery to me. Was it because I was the one the world needed right now? Or was it my sob story? I don't know, and I guess I'll never know. _

_I'm just waiting for the 25__th__. In the meantime, Arngeir offered to teach me a few more Words of Power. He also marked out some locations on my map where I can find most of the Word Walls. I'll travel to these locations one day. _

_Paarthurnax has been very kind to me too. He offered to help me meditate in the Words of Power. Today, I meditated in 'Fus', which means force in our language. Watch out, villains! I just might send your butts off a cliff! I adore and respect that Dragon. He's an amazing mentor. I find it hard to believe that he was once destructive… But then again, it's a Dragon's nature. I can't blame him. Yet, he took control over his temptations and fought back. Now, he is the master of the Greybeards. It's truly remarkable, Journal. I'm inspired._

* * *

**_25th of Rain's Hand_**_  
Well, the day's finally here. I'm waiting until all the guests arrive. I hear General Tullius, his Legate and Jarl Elisif, have already arrived. I managed to convince Arngeir to let the Blades join us. I mean, they _do_ have some kind of right. I hope we spill any bad blood. That includes the Stormcloaks and the Imperials. Although it would be nice to hurt some Imperials…_

_I must admit: I'll be happy to see Jarl Ulfric again. He's done so much for me in just a day. He is kind; I just wish he wasn't so… you know… As long as someone isn't a Nord… I'll change his mind about it. I hope I can._

* * *

**Location: High Hrothgar  
25****th**** of Rain's Hand  
2:14pm **

"You seem distracted, Dragonborn." Arngeir interrupted Kayleigh, who was daydreaming after she had written the last line in her journal.

She closed it and stood up from her chair. "I guess I'm just nervous, that's all. Everybody came here because I convinced them to, and I hope we can come to an agreement, without any bloodshed, for your sake. I know the Greybeards have no business involving yourselves in such matters."

"Indeed. It violates our tradition, in fact."

"And yet, here you are." She smiled once again. "You agreed to this, because you believe in me. Paarthurnax encouraged me because he believed in me too. With so many people having faith in me I'm not about to violate that." She then pledged, "Everything will go smoothly. I promise."

"We trust you, Dragonborn. Your will is strong. You will succeed." He smiled.

She felt more confident right then. What she needed right now was a truce so that she could get Jarl Balgruuf's help in trapping a Dragon in Dragonsreach. She hoped to obtain that without losing her temper or any bloodshed.

_Talos, help! _

"Come, Dragonborn. Jarl Ulfric and his officer have just arrived. We should get this Peace Council started."

* * *

Kayleigh and Vigilance followed the Greybeards into the conference room, where Delphine, Esbern, Ulfric and Galmar stood on the left side of the room and Jarl Elisif, General Tullius, Legate Rikke and Elenwen stood on the right side.

_Elenwen? What's she-? Nevermind. I'll just have to run with it. _

The High Elf spotted Kayleigh and immediately, her features stiffened. She was not at all happy to see the Dragonborn. The feeling was mutual.

"I wouldn't have believed it. You. You're the Dragonborn?" Elenwen questioned in disbelief.

Vigilance growled softly.

"Unfortunately, that makes two of us." Kayleigh pulled back her hooded cloak. "Hello, Elenwen. How's your dinky little embassy now that I've trashed the place? I know that those highly-trained guards are hard to come by. Too bad they're all dead, right?" Kayleigh kept a smirk on her face.

"You messed with the wrong people, you little wrench. Rest assured that this is not the end." Elenwen threatened, her eyes raging with anger.

"No, it isn't." She agreed. "But when it comes to the end, we'll see who'll be the last one standing." She snarled, and walked away from Elenwen.

Kayleigh's place was that the far end of the table. She walked past Ulfric and Galmar. "Gentlemen.' She greeted. "I want to thank you for coming."

"Dragonborn." Ulfric had his arms folded across his chest and kept his gaze on General Tullius. "I never thought I'd willingly stand in the same room with Tullius in it. At least… not without a weapon in my hand." He looked at her.

She smirked. "Don't worry." She then whispered, "Me too." Obtaining a little smile from him, she walked over to her seat and sat down. She unhooked her Mace of Molag Bal and kept it on her lap. Vigilance stood next to her and she patted him on his head.

The Greybeards, except for Arngeir who sat opposite Kayleigh, surrounded the table. "Now that everyone is here, please take your seats so that we can begin." Arngeir requested.

From Kayleigh's point of view, everybody on her left took their seats, as did Delphine and Esbern, who were on her right, but Ulfric and Galmar did not. In fact, they looked rather disgusted.

"No!" Ulfric objected. "You insult us by bringing _her _to this negotiation?" He pointed to Elenwen. "Your chief Talos-hunter?"

_Nice name._

"That didn't take very long…" Legate Rikke mumbled. She was seating next to Kayleigh.

"I have every right to be at this negotiation I need to ensure that nothing is agreed to here that violates the terms of the White-Gold Concordat." Elenwen spoke, justifying her reason to be here.

"She is part of the Imperial delegation!" General Tullius added.

_Of course she is._

"You can't dictate who I bring to this council!"

"Please!" Arngeir held up his hands in truce. "If we have to negotiate the terms of the negotiation, we will never get anywhere!"

_We haven't even started to go anywhere!_

"Perhaps this will be a good time to get the Dragonborn's input on this matter." All eyes were on Kayleigh.

_Me? I'm just here to make sure we have a truce! _"My input? Um, well-"

"_Her _input?" Elenwen was bewildered. "That woman is bias! She sides with the rebels and is a threat to everyone in this room! I'm still having a hard time believing that _she_, of all people, is the legendary Dragonborn!"

Kayleigh gave a blank look that lasted about 3 seconds. _Drem… that's what Paarthurnax said: Drem… I'll need lots of it… _"I would say… that the Thalmor have no business here whatsoever. Wouldn't you agree, Jarl Ulfric?" She called for him, but kept her killer gaze on Elenwen.

"Agreed. To sit down at the same table with that… Thalmor bitch? Never." He looked at Elenwen as well. "Either she walks, or I do."

"All due respect, Dragonborn," General Tullius spoke. "She is part of the Imperial allocation. You wanted to conduct a Peace Council between the two factions; I'll have to bring anyone who is involved. I'm sorry. But she stays."

Kayleigh caught sight of a smirk on Elenwen's lips.

"Fine." Kayleigh was defeated. "She can stay." She looked at the Jarl of Windhelm with an apologetic look on her fair face.

_You couldn't do much. It's alright, _Ulfric thought. He knew she hated the Thalmor just as much as him. "But she is to observe. Nothing more. We are not negotiating with her. Is that clear?"

"Oh, Ulfric. Why so hostile?" Kayleigh could sense that tone in Elenwen's voice: she was about to hit Ulfric where it hurt. "After all, it's not the Thalmor that's burning your farms and killing your sons."

_Oh my sweet Talos…_

"She's supposed to be on _our _side?" Legate Rikke mumbled once again.

"You know EXACTLY what I'm-" Ulfric shook his head. "No. Not this time…" He took a seat next to Kayleigh, but still kept his eyes on Elenwen. Galmar sat next to him.

_She's not getting away with this. _"Elenwen, may I ask you a question?" Kayleigh asked in an extremely polite manner.

Elenwen was a little suspicious, but decided to let Kayleigh ask her mysterious question. "Go ahead. What is it?"

Kayleigh smiled in a rather evil manner. "I was get wondering if…" The Dragonborn then placed the Mace of Molag Bal on the table. "If you knew what this was."

All eyes were glued to the huge mace that glowed green, indicating it can deplete stamina from its target.

Elenwen stared at it with squinted eyes; she was wondering where this was all going.

"Don't know? Let me help you there: this is the Mace of the Daedric Prince, Molag Bal. I'll let you guess how I got my little paws on it. Anyways," She began to explain. "Molag Bal is the Lord of Domination. You know what he does in Oblivion? He collects souls for his own fun. And you know how those souls get to Oblivion?" She smirked and looked at the mace. "With this." She picked it up and trailed her fingers down the mace, one spike at a time. "Now, I'm not a worshipper. In fact, I'm far from it. But I've sent many souls to Oblivion and Molag Bal's really happy with me. And I think I want to send him one more, if you know what I mean."

"Is that a threat, Dragonborn?" General Tullius asked, realizing where she was going.

"Oh, Gods, no! Of course not!" She grinned. "Think of it as… a warning. A completely harmless… warning."

"Noted." Tullius said.

Elenwen tried to contradict. "You don't honestly believe-!"

"Elenwen." He warned. "Let's just get on with this."

Ulfric looked at his second-in-command, who was producing a smile just as big and Ulfric's. The Dragonborn certainly had a way with her words.

"Alright then. Now that that's settled, may we proceed?" Arngeir requested.

"Of course, Arngeir." Kayleigh smiled.

"Jarl Ulfric, General Tullius, this council is unprecedented." Arngeir informed. "We are all here at the Dragonborn's request. I ask that you all respect the spirit of High Hrothgar and do your best to begin the process of achieving a lasting peace in Skyrim." He looked at each of the men respectively. "Who would like to open the negotiations?"

"We would." Galmar said, and let Ulfric have the floor.

"We want control of Markarth." Ulfric stated. "That's our price for agreeing to a truce."

_Whoa. Talk about jumping in. Wasting no time, eh? Poetic justice, I assume, considering what happened there all those years ago…_

Elisif shook her head in disgust. "So _that's_ why you're here, Ulfric? You dare to insult the Greybeards by using this council to advance your own position?"

"Jarl Elisif," General Tullius warned. "I'll handle this."

"General, this is serious!" She spat. "You can't be taking this demand seriously! I thought we were here to discuss a truce!"

"Elisif, I said I'd handle this…"

_Just 'Elisif'? Wow, some respect YOU have for a Jarl…_

Tullius turned his attention to his rival. "'Ulfric, you can't serious expect me to give up Markarth at the negotiating table!" He exclaimed, and then leaned back against his chair, gradually realizing where this was all going. "You've hoped to gain in council what you've been unable to take in battle, is that it?"

_Ouch!  
_

Ulfric was about to reply when Arngeir spoke. "I'm sure Jarl Ulfric does not expect something for nothing."

_Neither of us do, Arngeir…_

"Yes…" Rikke mumbled, yet again. "That would be entirely out of character…"

"What would the Empire want in return?"

Elisif was flabbergasted. This was actually happening! "Wait! General, you don't intend to just and over Markarth to that… _traitor_!"

"_This _is how the Empire repays us for our loyalty?" Jarl Balgruuf spat.

"Enough!" Tullius ordered, having heard enough from all directions from the room. "First, let's be clear: this council wasn't my idea. I think it's a waste of time."

_Waste of-? You grey-haired old bastard! I'll put you closer to retirement!_

"You are a traitor to the Empire, and deserve a traitor's death!" He pointed to Ulfric, but then calmed down. "But I at least will negotiate in good faith…" He then looked at Kayleigh. "Since we're all here at your request, I'd like to hear what you think Markarth is worth."

"Wait, what?" Kayleigh was taken aback. "Why do I have to be the tie-breaker?" She had not anticipated this. Throwing cities on the table? Nope. Not what she had in mind.

"Well, you _did _form this meeting…" Rikke pointed out.

"True, but I didn't think we'd be flinging cities onto the table and exchanging them! I thought we would all come in, sit down, have a few drinks, maybe a few more and then talk this out…?" She laughed nervously. "Oh… alright, if this is how we are going to play it…" She took a moment to think about which city was ruled by which faction. "What about Dawnstar? Pretty place."

"In exchange for Markarth, the source of most of Skyrim's silver?" He shook his head slightly. "Hardly…" He dismissed it. "Riften seems like a better choice to me: well-fortified, easily supplied from across Lake Honrich."

_You don't like Dawnstar? _"Dawnstar has its advantages."

"Not enough to outweigh the loss of Markarth. Our entire position in Solitude will be threatened." He said.

"Yet… having another port will ease your supply situation considerably." She added.

"Hmm… As much as I find this a little biased, you do make it seem like Dawnstar had a chance." He admitted.

_Biased? Hey, I never meant for-_

"Better than nothing, I suppose," He sighed. "But Ulfric will have to offer more if he wants me to give up Markarth without a fight."

Ulfric was satisfied. "You heard the young lady, Tullius: Markarth will be ours. Now we'll see if there's anything behind your talk of good faith."

Tullius shook his head, refusing to accept defeat. "I can see now that this is not a negotiation at all." He looked at Ulfric. "I know you, Ulfric. If I hand over Markarth, you'll be ready with a new demand. You're _never_ defeat the Empire and you know it! But you're willing to sacrifice thousands for your one selfish ambition!" He watched Ulfric with eagle-like eyes. "Soon enough, I'll have you back under the headman's axe… and this time, there won't be any dragon to save you."

Ulfric was not intimidated. He was far from it, actually. "As always! The Empire's words are meant nothing!"

"Stop!" A different voice broke out. Esbern got out of his seat. "Are you so blind to our danger that you can't see past your petty disagreements?" He questioned. "Here you sit here arguing about… nothing! When the fate of the world hangs in the balance!"

_You tell 'em, Esbern…_

"Is he with you, Delphine? If so, I advise you tell him to watch his tongue…" Ulfric warned.

_Really? Even for you, my Jarl, that's-_

Delphine glared at him. "He _is _with me. And I advise the both of you listen to what he has to say, before you do anything rash."

Both sides fell silent and Esbern wasted no time continuing. 'Don't you understand the danger?" He asked. "Don't you understand what the return of the Dragons mean? Alduin has returned! The World-Eater! Even now, he devours the souls of your fallen comrades!"

Both sides were now listening more intently.

"He grows more powerful with every solider lain in your pointless war!"

_It's not entirely 'pointless', Esbern..._

"Can you not put aside your hatred for even one moment in the form of this mortal danger?" He asked, demanding an answer, despite the fact that both sides were silent-struck.

_Speechless, eh? _

"A very pretty speech," Elenwen said sarcastically.

_The silence was more appealing, you know…_

"But what does it have to do with-"

"Shut up!" Ulfric commanded, his strong voice sailing across the room and to Elenwen.

_Nice._

"If he's right about Alduin, we both have just as much to lose here, Tullius." He said. "But if this truce can help the Dragonborn put an end to him, then we both have something to gain too. Remember that." He added.

Tullius nodded slightly. As much as he hated to admit it, there was some truth in Ulfric's words. "Fine. Let's get back to the matter at hand then. But you know as well as I do that I can't hand over Markarth under these terms!" He protested.

"You see what talking to them gets us?" Galmar muttered.

"Out with it then." Ulfric demanded, not wanting to waste time.

"We want compensation for the massacre at Karthwasten." Tullius said almost immediately. This caused Ulfric, but mostly Galmar, to gap.

"You slaughtered the every people you claimed to be _fighting_ for!" Rikke indicted him. "_True _sons of Skyrim would never do such things!"

_Are we seriously going to start accusing them for something that no one knows how it went down?_

"Damned Imperials LIES!" Galmar said, enraged. "My men would _never_ stoop to such methods! Even in retaliation for your butchery at-"

"This is _our _homeland, Tullius." Ulfric interrupted, not wanting Galmar to speak of that any further. "Every blood spilled in this war is on your head."

Tullius was about to lose it. "Ulfric, you-"

"Hey wait!" Kayleigh finally spoke, raising both hands up in truce. "Gentlemen, please calm down! Let me give you my input:" She offered. "This was a massacre that involved both factions. No one knows how it all happened or who started it in the first place. General, I'm sorry, but without any proof, I don't think Jarl Ulfric should compensate."

Tullius shook his head and faked a laugh. "I should've known you would say something like that."

_Oh, COME ON! I'M TRYING TO BE FAIR! You grey-haired old-_

"Once again, the Empire has to take the blame for the crimes of others." Tullius tried to be civilized, but he wasn't used to this kind of treatment. "You know I can't agree to these terms! The Empire would repudiate this treaty and I would be recalled!"

Ulfric folded his arms across his chest. "Fine. I'm listening."

"We want control of Winterhold."

Ulfric faked a laugh. "What's next, Tullius? Should I just hand over all of Skyrim?"

Tullius grumbled. "I guess I'll have no choice but to let the Dragonborn decide.' He looked at Kayleigh. "I know exactly where your loyalty lies, and I don't like it. But it seems that I can't anything about it."

Kayleigh had enough for this treatment. "You know what, General Tullius? Maybe I _am _biased. Know why? Because you clowns here represent the damn Empire: the same Empire who signed away our freedom to this bitch over here!" She pointed to Elenwen. "Therefore, I hate you," She pointed to Rikke. "You," Then to Tullius. "And I _especially_ hate you." And finally to Elenwen. "You want Winterhold? Go ahead and take it! See if I care anymore!" She folded her arms across her chest and looked across her.

_Explosive anger is still there, I see. _"I'll hand over Winterhold." Ulfric said.

"Fair enough. I suppose this is the fairest deal we'll ever get." Tullius admitted.

Arngeir, having spent all this time silent and listening to everyone's ramblings and insults, was pleased that this was coming to an end. "It seems we may have an agreement. Do we?"

"Yes."

"Yes, I suppose we do."

"Alright then," Arngeir arose from his seat. "Jarl Ulfric, General Tullius, these are the terms currently on the table: Markarth will be handed over to Ulfric's forces. Jarl Igmund will step down and Thongvar Silver-Blood will become Jarl. Ulfric will allow Imperial forces into the Pale, Skald the Elder will go into exile and Brina Mortillis will assume the Jarlship. Winterhold will be turned over to the Empire, although the College will resume its traditional neutrality." "You both agree to this?" Arngier asked.

Ulfric looked at Tullius square in the eye. "The sons of Skyrim will live up to their agreements. So as long as long as the Empire live up to theirs." He then looked at Jarl Elisif. "What about you, Elisif? Are these terms to your liking? Speak up! I'm sure General Tullius is willing to do your bidding."

Elisif refused to even look at Ulfric. She turned to Tullius. "I have nothing to say to take murderer. General, you've proven yourself a good friend to Skyrim. I continue to trust that you will do your utmost to safeguard out interests." She smiled a little at him.

"Thank you, Jarl Elisif. I appreciate your loyalty."

Kayleigh massaged the bridge of her nose. "I'm feeling a bit repulsive." She picked up her tankard. "Someone get me some mead so that I don't vomit. I'll even settle for Skooma. Anyone?"

This produced a little smile from Ulfric. _Tough yet vulnerable, beautiful with an amusing sense of humor. _

Tullius glared at her before he turned his attention to Ulfric. "The Empire can live with these terms, yes. For a temporary truce, until the Dragon menace is dealt with. After that, there will be reckoning, Ulfric. Count on it…" He snarled.

"But of course. We'll see how you differ, once the Dragonborn here joins our ranks." He smirked.

All eyebrows rose when they heard about this. The Dragonborn? A Stormcloak?

_You're all going to die…_

However, Tullius recovered from his minor shock and was not intimidated. "Whoever it may be, we will leave no survivors once this goes to war."

"Fair enough." She said. "Neither do I."

For 2 heartbeats, silence filled the room until Arngeir broke it. "Jarl Balgruuf, I assume you are familiar with the Dragonborn's plan?"

"Yes, I am." He turned to Kayleigh. "Just say the word, Dragonborn, and my men will help you spring this trap."

"But the difficulty remains: how to lure a dragon to Dragonsreach at all?" Arngeir asked.

"Well, that's an excellent question. You haven't overlooked that little detail, have you?" Tullius said sarcastically.

Kayleigh did not face him, but instead put her hand to her ear. "Do I hear a grey-haired old bastard? Or is it just General Tullius? I don't know. I can't tell."

"I believe I can be of help there." Esbern then spoke, much to Kayleigh's relief. "I anticipated the problem. While you were arranging this meeting, I was busy in the library of Sky Haven Temple." He said. "An unguessed trove of lost lore… but the important thing is that the Blades recorded many of the names of dragons they slew. Cross-referencing this with Delphine's map of dragon burial sites, I believe I've identified one of the dragons that Alduin has risen up."

"And how does that help me?" She asked, unsure of where this was going.

"Ah, don't you see, Dragonborn? The names of dragons are always three Words of Power – Shouts!" He informed.

_Really? _

"By calling the dragon with the Voice, he will hear you wherever he may be."

"Why would he want to come?" She asked.

"He's not compelled to, but dragons are prideful by nature and loath to refuse a challenge, whoever the challenger may be. Your Voice in particular," He pointed to her. "is likely to intrigue him, especially after your victory over Alduin."

"You were close to defeating him? Outstanding…" Rikke was awestruck. The woman had potential.

"It's very likely that he will be unable to resist investigating your call."

"Oh… So, what's the dragon's name?"

"Ah, indeed." He smiled a little. "I'm no master of the Voice like these worthy gentlemen, but it is written here in this scroll." He sat a scroll on the table and spread it open. "Let's see… 'Od', 'Ah', 'Viing'… Snow Wing Hunter, as I read it."

"Od-ah-viing," She repeated the Words of Power. "It's time I meet him."

* * *

**A/N: The longest chapter in this story O.o. So which is your favourite chapter so far? :)**

**To all those who've favourited and put this on alert...  
I LOVE YOU GUYS!  
**


	18. The Markarth Incident

**The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim ****–**** Ulfric Stormcloak & Kayleigh Leanne ****–**** "Runaway With My Heart"**

* * *

**Location: Vilemyr Inn, Ivarstead  
25th of Rain's Hand  
7:16pm**

Well, that was a 'pleasant' Peace Council. Kayleigh was just glad it was over and she had accomplished what she had wanted to. Now, all she had to do was travel to Whiterun, but she decided to spend the night in the Vilemyr Inn in Ivarstead and then travel the next day.

Upon entering the Inn, the first person she saw seating at a bench was Galmar Stone-Fist. However, Ulfric Stormcloak was nowhere to be found. Galmar drank from a tankard and seemed rather dazed, but in this case – drunk.

"Um, Officer?" She called out. "Where's the Jarl?"

"Ulfric? He's outside, by the bridge. Said he needed to clear his head." Galmar informed, but in a rather slurred manner. "I don't know why, but ever since his contact with that Thalmor at High Hrothgar, he's been rather dull."

Kayleigh realized where all this was going. _Oh, Jarl Ulfric…_

"But I told him," He took another sip. "A tankard of strong mead is all he needed."

The corner of Kayleigh's mouth curved into a small smile. "I know what you mean."

* * *

**Location: Bridge leading to Ivarstead **

Just as Galmar said, Ulfric stood over the bridge, looking into the clear water and twirling his Amulet of Talos that he had around his neck. The moon was like a spotlight on the river. Nearby crickets were singing their night song. Kayleigh made her way to the Jarl of Windhelm, who seemed oblivious to her presence.

"May I join you?" She asked politely with one of her little smiles.

Ulfric turned his head to her and produced a little smile of his own. "Of course, Dragonborn."

Kayleigh lifted herself off her feet and sat on the stone bridge. Vigilance laid on his stomach and licked his paws. Soon after, she casted a Candlelight spell. A little ball of light hovered over them. "If you don't mind, my Jarl, I find it a little dark despite the moon."

He held his smile. The Dragonborn was looking ravishing under the Candlelight spell, despite the scratches on her fair cheeks. "Not a problem. Did Galmar tell you where I was?"

"More like he slurred it, but yes he did." She said. "I had actually expected the both of you to have been on your way to Windhelm by now."

"We needed a little break from climbing down 7000 Steps," He said, and looked at the river. "And besides… after _that_ Peace Council? I wouldn't blame him if he needed a drink."

She shook her head. "I told myself to control my anger, but it looks like it didn't work." She faked a laugh.

"I was no different from you, Dragonborn." He admitted.

"At least you didn't say much. My thoughts were pretty much voiced out!" She said with a little giggle and then chose her next words carefully. "Elenwen had no right to say that back there. I wouldn't blame you for how you reacted."

"You want my honest opinion, Dragonborn?" He looked at her. "You were too nice."

She giggled. "I thought so too."

He gave her another smile and soon enough, silence surrounded them. For that few seconds, Kayleigh debated on whether or not to talk to him about something she had known for a while. She did not see any harm in it, considering she had confessed everything about her past to him, and what she was about to ask was no different, but overall, it was hard to talk about. She then settled on simply asking him about it. "Jarl Ulfric… these next few words might seem… harsh, but it's only-"

The Candlelight spell expired and the ball of light disappeared. She quickly summoned another one. "It's only because I'm curious and I know how much it's affecting you. Especially after seeing Elenwen."

This was new to Ulfric's ears. _Where was she going with this?_ "Alright. Go ahead."

That was when she opened up her satchel and pulled out a brown-orange notebook. Looking at it for a little while, she handed it to the Jarl with both hands. "I think you should have this."

Ulfric accepted the notebook. "What's this?" He asked, utterly confused.

"It's a Thalmor Dossier."

Ulfric opened it to the first page and saw the words _'Thalmor Dossier: Ulfric Stormcloak' _written on it.

"Yours."

He looked at her with a look of disbelief.

"When I broke into Elenwen's embassy in search for clues about the dragon attacks, I came across this." She explained. "I had wanted to give this to you when I would see you the next time, but I forgot." She admitted.

Only three pages had been occupied and he read every single word.

_**Status: Asset (uncooperative), Dormant, Emissary Level Approval  
Description: Jarl of Windhelm, leader of the Stormcloak rebellion, Imperial Legion veteran**_

He could not believe what they had uncovered.

_**Under interrogation, we learned of his potential value (son of the Jarl of Windhelm) and he was assigned as an asset to the interrogator, who is now First Emissary Elenwen. **_

And what they had done to him.

_**He was made to believe information obtained during his interrogation was crucial in the capture of the Imperial City (the city had in fact fallen before he had broken), and then allowed to escape.**_

But he read on.

_**As long as the civil war proceeds in its current indecisive fashion, we should remain hands-off. The incident at Helgen is an example where an exception had to be made - obviously Ulfric's death would have dramatically increased the change of an Imperial victory and thus harmed our overall position in Skyrim. **_

He closed the dossier and remained shell-shocked. "By the Gods…" He managed to whisper.

Kayleigh realized how hurt he must be right now. She gave him some time before she spoke. "I wish I knew what to say, Jarl Ulfric, but I don't. All I can hope is that, you would forgive me for having to bring you this information. But I realized that if I hadn't, you would not know what kind of people we are up against."

He did not utter a single word to her. Instead, he continued to stare at the river. He closed his eyes, and finally responded to her by nodding slightly. "You did nothing wrong, Dragonborn. Thank you for bringing me this." He looked at her with a little smile.

She still gave him an apologetic smile.

He held up the dossier. "But this does explain so much." He admitted. "During the Great War, My father and I… we were both captured as prisoners and tortured for information." He said. "He didn't give in… but I did. I gave them information but my father took all that pain like a man. He died and I left the prison shortly after."

Kayleigh listened intently and could feel the shame and remorse in his voice.

"Every day, when I sit on that throne, I think about how cowardly I had acted in that prison. How I gave in like a weakling to that Thalmor…" He said with a disgusted look on his face, ashamed of himself. "My father would still be here if I hadn't…" He trailed off.

"My Jarl, if I may?"

He sighed but decided to let her speak. "Of course."

"The Thalmor are a scheming bunch. They will be willing to do anything to get what they want. You had no choice. You would have died in there." She explained. "And besides, they led you to believe that they were using the information you gave them. Which means what you gave was probably not of much value to them at all. They were just looking for an excuse to let you go what the dossier citied."

He turned his head to her, trying to find meaning and logic in her words.

"You never did anything wrong, Jarl Ulfric." She furnished another small smile. "You can never."

He finally produced a full smile. "Your words give me faith, Dragonborn. Thank you."

"Not at all, my Jarl." She was happy to see that smile on his face once again.

For a second, he found it hard to tear away from her green eyes. They reflected sincerity; she was being honest with him. "Are you on your way to Whiterun?"

"Yes." She nodded. "I'm going to capture that dragon in Dragonsreach and finally put an end to Alduin. It's best I don't waste any more time, you know?"

"Agreed. Then come with us." He offered. "We'll give you a ride to Whiterun. You can reach before dawn breaks."

"Really?" She could not believe this. "My Jarl, if you offer me anymore kindness, I'm going to explode with happiness!" She squealed.

He chuckled. "I'll take that as a yes, then." Ulfric held out his hand to her. "Come on. Let's go get Galmar."

"If we can tear him away from the mead." She joked, and took his hand to get off the stone bridge.

* * *

**Location: Whiterun Stables  
26th of Rain's Hand  
4:05am**

The Sun was starting to peek over the horizon when two horses entered the Whiterun Stables. Galmar rode on his own horse while Ulfric and Kayleigh shared another.

Holding on to his hand, Kayleigh got off the horse. Vigilance trotted next to her. He then kissed the top of her hand. "Milady." He smiled.

_What chivalry. _She giggled. "My Jarl. Thank you for the ride."

"Anytime. Take care of yourself. The next time I see you, it better be when you join the Stormcloaks." He said.

She nodded, and continued to grin. "You can count on it."

"Good luck, Dragonborn. Talos guide you." So saying, he and Galmar started to ride off. Ulfric turned his head one last time and waved to her.

She waved back with much joy. "And you, Jarl Ulfric." She whispered.

* * *

**A/N: Surprise! I managed to finish this one within 3 nights. Next up, ODAHVIING, BABEH! YEAH! XD**

**Enjoy! Please review! :D  
**


	19. Odahviing

**The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim ****–**** Ulfric Stormcloak & Kayleigh Leanne ****–**** "Runaway With My Heart"**

* * *

**Location: Dragonsreach, Whiterun  
26th of Rain's Hand  
11:48am**

7 hours of uninterrupted sleep and Kayleigh was rejuvenated, ready to capture a dragon in Dragonsreach. She looked over the balcony, looking at the scenery and then gazed at the skies: it was clear. White clouds flew meaninglessly. Behind her, Jarl Balgruuf, his Housecarl Irileth and several Whiterun guards stood guard and ready to capture this dragon named 'Odahviing'. The last time a dragon was captured here in Dragonsreach was when King Olaf One-Eyed defeated the dragon Numinex. Paarthurnax had told her the story of it.

"Alright." Kayleigh turned to the crowd behind her. "We ready?"

"Just say the word, Dragonborn. We're ready." Jarl Balgruuf assured, readying his axe.

She nodded and turned back to the skies. She took in a deep breath and shouted, "Od… AH VIING!"

The Shout tore through the skies. Kayleigh waited patiently for some sort of reply. After about 5 seconds, she got it: a roar.

Oh, Talos! Her eyes widened and she prepared Ice Spikes in her palms. Behind her, something large and red swooped down and grabbed what looked like a Whiterun guard. The dust settled and Kayleigh watched as the dragon flung the guard into the air.

The dragon roared once more and settled upon the rail of the balcony. "Dovahkiin! Here I am!" His voice was deeper, richer than Paarthurnax's.

"And so you are! Come on!" She sent an Ice Spike his way and purposely began to walk backwards, trying to lead the red dragon further into the hold. Vigilance barked at the dragon as well.

Odahviing growled, began to walk towards her and breathed frost at her. Kayleigh stood strong. As a fiery Nord at heart, ice did not affect her that much, but she thanked Talos that he did not breathe fire. She managed to fire two more Ice Spikes at him. Not willing to give this fight up, Odahviing prepared to breathe fire:

"Yol…"

Kayleigh gasped, and quickly switched to the Greater Ward spell, in hopes that it could block fire. She held up bother her hands and closed her eyes. Help me!

"Tol SHUL!"

The ward held up the fire for a mere 3 seconds before breaking through the ward. The resulting force hurl Kayleigh backwards and she landed on the ground with a minor 'thud!'.

"NOW!" Jarl Balgruuf shouted.

The next thing Odahviing knew, something large and wooden entrapped his neck. He tried to move his neck and claw his way out but he could not. He was trapped. "Nid!" He bellowed.

Kayleigh sat up and shook her head. Vigilance ran up to her and licked the side of her face to shake her out of her daze. She looked up… only to see the red dragon imprisoned. "It actually worked?" She got onto her feet. "Now I know how Olaf feels…" She walked up to the dragon, taking one step at a time.

"Zu'u bonaar." Odahviing muttered disappointingly before looked at her. "You went to a great deal of trouble to put me in this… humiliating position."

"Matter of fact… I did."

"Hind siiv Alduin, hmm?" He inquired. "No doubt you want to know where to find Aludin?"

"That's right." She grinned. "You know, you're not as dumb as you look! Which is a good thing! So. Tell me where he is."

"Rinik vazah: an apt phrase. Alduin bovul." He said. "Once reason I came to your call was to test for you Thu'um for myself!"

"Test it? Why?" She raised an eyebrow. "I mean, I know you can't resist it and all…"

"Many of us have begun to question Alduin's lordship, whether his Thu'um was truly the strongest." He expressed.

"Oh, I see." She murmured to herself.

"Among ourselves, of course." He said, after a little pause. "Mu ni meyye. None were yet ready to openly defy him…" He admitted.

"Who wouldn't? The big lizard is strong." She agreed with him. "I wouldn't blame you. But you know, someone should so something about it, though." She folded her arms across her chest, and she processed her own words. "I… just realized how ironic that sounded…" She looked up at her prisoner and reverted to the topic at hand. "Now, you were telling me where to find the black lizard?"

"Ah. Unslaad krosis." He apologized greatly. "Innumerable pardons. I digress."

Kayleigh could not blame him. Dragons loved to talk. Digressing was… in their nature… sort of.

"I will answer your question: he has travelled to Sovngarde to regain his strength by devouring the sillesejoor… the souls of mortal dead. A privilege he jealously guards…"

_Sounds like he's not the only one jealous…_ "So, any idea how do I enter Sovngarde?"

"Skuldafn. That is his door to Sovngarde." He notified. "It is one of ancient fanes high in the eastern mountains." He then added after taking a brief look at the Dragonborn, "I surely do not need to warn you that all his remaining strength is marshaled there. Mindoraan, pah ok middovahhe lahvraan til."

"No, you don't. I already know how strong that black lizard is…" She remembered her first battle with Alduin.

"Zu'u lost ofan hin laan." She looked up at him. "Now that I have answered your question, you will allow me to go free?" He asked.

She raised both eyebrows. "Free you?" She placed both her hand on her hips. "Um… no. Not until Alduin is defeated. I can't risk you running off to him after this little meeting."

"Hmm…" He thought about what she had just said. "Krosis. There is one… detail about Skuldafn I neglected to mention."

"Neglected? Or just didn't want to? Go ahead. Tell me."

"You have the Thu'um of a Dovah, but not the wings of one."

"And?"

"Without the wings of a dovah, you will never set foot to Skuldafn." He said. "But of course, I could fly you there."

Kayleigh saw where this was all going. "So, I can't stop Alduin without your help." She sighed. "We seem to be at an impasse then, Odahviing."

"Geh. Yes."

"But how do I know I can trust you? Paarthurnax is the only one I can trust so far." She said.

"Ah," He sounds dejected and disappointed. This was new. "Ahraan. You wound me, Dovahkiin."

"Um, sorry?"

"I may not tell the whole truth, but I am no liar. Go and see for yourself!" He told her. "Zu fen kos het. I will be here." He promised, and she could sense the sincerity in his voice.

She smiled a little bit.

"Unless… Alduin returns before you." He added.

Her smile disappeared and she shot him a killer look. "Gee, thanks."

"You are welcome."

She snorted a single laugh. "I thought I was the only one who could be sarcastic. Alright. I'll set you free."

"Onikaan koraav gein miraad." He sounded pleased this time. "It is wise to recognize with you only have one choice."

She smiled, but produced a look that showed she was not satisfied. She still did not know whether to trust him.

And he saw that. "Zu'u ni tahtodiis. Alduin had proven himself unworthy to rule. I go my own way now. And you… you can trust me… Dovahkiin."

She emitted a full smile this time. "Open the trap!" She ordered.

"Are you sure?" Came a reply from the guard who was operating the chain. "After all that trouble?"

She continued to stare eye to eye with the red dragon. "Yes… I'm sure."

"Suit yourself! But someone else is going to have to help you get him back in there!"

"Please just open it!" She requested.

"This seems like a bad idea to me!"

"Carry on, Soldier." Jarl Balgruuf said. "This is all part of the Dragonborn's plan."

The trap released his neck and Odahviing flexed his neck and wings. "Faas nu, zini dein ruthi ahst vaal!" He roared and turned around to face the balcony. Kayleigh ducked or else his tail would have sent her flying. He took a few steps and stopped when he was out of the hold, and in the Sun's view. "Saraan uth! I await your command and as promised."

"Alright. Let's g-" She was stopped when Vigilance tugged on the hem of her fur armor. When he let go, he began to bark. She realized what he meant – how was Vigilance going to come with her? "Oh, dear. Vigilance," She knelt down to his level. "Buddy, you can't come with me this time. It's not possible."

Vigilance hung his head, and growled sadly.

She stroked her beloved companion. "I'll be fine, Buddy. Don't worry about me. I'll be back before you know it. You know the way to Windhelm, right? Head over there and stay with the Jarl. I'm sure he can take care of you. Just… good luck trying to tell him where I am."

Vigilance sat his front paws on her knees and nuzzled her neck. She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a really tight hug. "Stay safe, Vigilance. I love you."

Kayleigh got up and walked to the front of Odahviing. "Alright, Odahviing… Can I uh, can I just call you 'Hunter'? Makes things a lot easier on me."

"'Hunter'?" He nodded. "It is an acceptable epithet. You may. Are you ready to see the world as only a Dovah can?"

"Yes, I am. Let's go to Skuldafn." She said.

"Zok brit uth! I warn you: once you've flown the skies of Keizaal, your envy of the Dov will only increase." He informed her.

Kayleigh smirked. Odahviing lowered his head for her and she climbed onto the back of his neck. "Come on. Don't brag."

* * *

**A/N: And Kayleigh meets her future Call Dragon!  
**

**Question: What's your favourite moment and favourite quote in this story? :)  
**


	20. Sovngarde

**The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim ****–**** Ulfric Stormcloak & Kayleigh Leanne ****–**** "Runaway With My Heart"**

* * *

**Location: Skuldafn  
26th of Rain's Hand  
1:08pm**

"WOOOOOOO HOOOOOO! THIS IS OUT OF THIS WORLD! I DON'T **EVER** WANT TO GET DOWN!"

"Yol… TOOR SHUL!" Odahviing attacked the Draugrs on guard. Skuldafn temple was on the other side of this location that Odahviing had brought her to. This place was full of rock walls, had a little lake and many Draugrs. The only thing that could add to this was a dragon.

"FO!" Odahviing was taken aback by that frost attack. A yellow-orange roared and took flight.

"Don't take that, Hunter! Come on! Let's go!" Kayleigh ordered.

Despite not being used to taking orders from a mortal, they had to work together for this battle. Odahviing shook the effects of the frost breath Shout and took flight. He followed the yellow-orange dragon and tried to get within attacking range.

"Joor… ZAH FRUL!" Kayleigh shouted, and the Dragonrend Shout collided with the dragon.

It let out a pained roar and tried to fly on but to no avail. It had no choice but to land on the lake; the effects of the Shout encasing him.

"You ready?" Kayleigh asked, hanging on to her dear life.

Odahviing hovered over the grounded dragon. Together, he and Kayleigh shouted, "Yol… TOOR SHUL!"

The dragon roared and shrieked in pain as the fire encased it. "Nid!" It begged for its life. Nevertheless, the fire took it and left the dragon dead. Its scales started to 'burn' and soon, it was left in bones as Kayleigh absorbed its soul.

"That… was pretty good." She said, impressed by the combination of their power.

"Agreed." Odahviing then settled down on one of the walls and lowered his head for her to get down. "And this is as far as I can take you, unfortunately. Krif voth ahkrin. I will look for your return… or Alduin's."

Kayleigh huffed as she got off. "Once again, thanks for the confidence."

"And you are welcome, once again."

She could not help but smirk. "Thanks, Hunter, but I will return. You can count on it. This Dovahkiin is not going anywhere."

Odahviing chuckled. "Brit bron, you continue to amuse me. Maybe I do have the confidence that you will return. Maybe." So saying, he took flight, and flew into the skies.

_Brit bron… beautiful Nord, eh? _Kayleigh smirked._ The lady dragons must've loved you._

* * *

**Location: Portal to Sovngarde **

After fighting yet another dragon, learning a Word of Power called "Storm Call" inside the Temple and fighting lots and lots of Draugrs, she finally reached the Portal to Sovngarde. At the top of the Temple, there a beam of white light that seemed to pass through the skies.

Not only that… someone was there. Kayleigh only saw his back, as he made his way to what looked like a staff. He had a torn and tattered cloak on. Once he took the staff from its seal, the beam of light dispersed and he turned around to reveal himself.

"Oh… my… Talos…"

The Dragon Priest let out a screech.

Unhooking her Mace of Molag Bal, she charged for the Dragon Priest. He countered with a Lightning Bolt spell, which sent Kayleigh flying down the steps. She landed on her back with a grunt.

"Ow…!" She sat upright, and saw the Dragon Priest look over her from the top of the steps. He casted the Ebonyflesh Alteration spell on himself and screeched again.

"That's how you want to play it? FINE!" Getting up, she summoned a Flame Atronach and equipped the Firebolt and Ice Spike spells in her hands. As her Flame Atronach tried to distract the Dragon Priest by attacking him from the back, Kayleigh fired Firebolts and Ice Spikes as fast as she could, not wanting to give the Dragon Priest any time to retaliate.

The Dragon Priest screeched, nearly deafening Kayleigh. This time, she tried to strike him with her Mace, but he blocked the attack with his staff. For that split second, Kayleigh got a look of the face of the Dragon Priest: he was wearing a grey-colored mask. Ugly.

He shrieked again.

"You're damn ugly!" With all he strength, she pushed the Dragon Priest back and shouted, "Fo… KRAH DIIN!"

The Dragon Priest screamed, suffering from the effects of the frost breath Shout. Kayleigh took this opportunity to strike him in the face with her Mace. Originally levitating a few feet from the ground, he fell to his knees. With both her hands on the Mace, she brought it down on his neck.

The Dragon Priest fell to the ground, dead.

"And… stay… dead…" She panted. "Dear Gods… what are you?" She questioned herself. "Doesn't matter now. You're dead. That's all I care about." She knelt down and picked up the staff he had taken from the seal. She inspected it: the top of the staff resembled what looked like the head of dragon. She looked at the dead Dragon Priest again. This time, she picked up his mask: it was grey in color and had a very ugly face craving, according to Kayleigh. She stuffed it into her satchel. "Let's see if this can tell me something about you."

Obtaining the staff, she walked over to the seal. Kayleigh had the feeling that she was being watched. But why who? She looked up at the skies…

… a lone dragon sat upon one of the towers of the temple.

Kayleigh gulped. The dragon stared at her with killer eyes. She was not intimidated, but having a dragon look at you dead in the eye was a little creepy. She ignored the beast and hoped that now until she entered Sovngarde, it would not attack her. Kayleigh placed the staff on the seal.

The beam of light returned. The ground it was rising from separated like jigsaw puzzles. Was this the portal to Sovngarde? It definitely looked like it led to somewhere. And that somewhere could be Sovngarde.

There was only one way to find out.

* * *

**Location: Sovngarde**

Kayleigh opened her eyes and was greeted with a pleasant sight: the sky was a stunning mixture of red, pink, blue, and purple. She sat up, shook her head and realized that she was surrounded by mist.

_Mist? Why should there be mist in a beautiful place like Sovngarde? _

Kayleigh got onto her feet and began to walk along the path. The mist, however, was too thick. "Lok!" She shouted. "Lok!" The first Word of Power of 'Clear Skies' dispersed the mist and allowed her to walk along the path to… wherever it was supposed to take her. "Lok!" Above her, she could hear Alduin's roars. He was here after all. But how was she going to fight him in this mist? "Lok!"

When the latest Shout dispersed the mist, a Stormcloak soldier revealed himself to her. He looked dazed… and terrified.

"Turn back, traveler! Terror waits in this mist!" He warned.

_A lost soul in Sovngarde. He can't find his way to Shor's Hall. _"Don't worry, Soldier. I'm not afraid. This mist… what is it?"

"I... I don't know… but none have passed through…" He said gloomily. "Alduin, his hunger insatiable, hunts the lost soul within this shadowed valley." He trembled as he spoke. "Can you lead the way to where Shor's Hall waits, beckoning us on to welcome long sought?"

"Sure. Shor's Hall is at the end of this valley, I believe. Come with me. I can lead us there." She said.

"I will try to hold to your hopeful purpose. Quickly! Before this encompassing fog once more snares in the World-Eater's net!"

_Alright, so I'm heading to Shor's Hall._ "Come on." She took the lead. "Lok!"

Kayleigh decided to pick up her pace. She was vulnerable out here, what with Alduin flying high above her. She tried to concentrate on dispersing the mist from her path and making her way to Shor's Hall. "Lok!"

But the next thing she knew, something swooped down and flew past her back. She turned around, Firebolt spells in both her palms… the Stormcloak soldier was nowhere to be found.

Above her, Alduin roared yet again.

She looked up. "Bastard…"

She took a breath deep, and pressed on. "Lok!"

Finally, she reached what was a large rectangular building. Shor's Hall. And connecting it to the land she stood on was a bridge… made of Dragon Bones.

_Interesting. _

Guarding the Dragon Bone bridge, was a rather tall Nord, wearing topless iron armor. Kayleigh took slow steps to him, eyes enlarged. "Talos…"

"What brings you, wayfarer grim, to wander here, in Sovngarde, souls-end, Shor's gift to honored dead?" He spoke in an accented deep voice.

She continued to stare at him, stretching her neck upwards. "You… are tall…" She commented.

"A fine observation." He said. "Who are you? It is not advisable for the living to wander Sovngarde."

"My name is Kayleigh Bennett. I seek entrance into Shor's Hall. Who are you?" She questioned.

"I am Tsun, shield-thane to Shor. The Whalebone Bridge he bade me guard and winnow all those souls whose heroic end sent them here, to Shor's Hall, where welcome, well-earned, awaits those I judge fit to join that fellowship of honor." He explained in full detail. "But no shade are you, as usually here passes, but living, you dare the land of the dead. Why what right do you request entry?" He demanded to know.

_He guards this Hall with integrity. _"By the right of birth: I… am Dragonborn, and I'm here to pursue Alduin, the World-Eater."

"Ah!" He sounded pleased to hear this. "It's been too long since last I faced a doom-driven hero of the dragon blood."

"I'm just here, because the lizard was too afraid to continue to face me after I weakened him. I'm here to bring him down and destroy him." She citied strongly. "And I think the only way I can do that is by entering Shor's Hall and finding my answer."

He thought about what she said. "Living or dead, by decree of Shor, none may pass this perilous bridge until I judge them worthy by the warrior's test." He unhooked the Ancient Nord Battle Axe from his back.

Kayleigh took a step back and unhooked her Mace of Molag Bal. "If this is what I must do."

Tsun charged for her, and she blocked the attack with her Mace. She was strong, no doubt, but Tsun was proving to be stronger. She pulled away, giving her a short time to breath. He came for her again and she blocked the attack. With all her strength, she pushed him back. She attempted to strike him but he blocked her attack this time. And since he was stronger, he pushed her back. Kayleigh staggered, but stood her ground.

To her surprise, he sheathed the Battle Axe. "You fought well." said with a smile.

"I was actually debating whether or not to strike you with the Mace." She sheathed her weapon and smiled as well. "I mean, I didn't want to hurt you or anything…"

"You could have. You just couldn't. I find you worthy." He stood aside, allowing her to use the Dragon Born bridge. "It has been long since one of the living has entered here. May Shor's favor follow you and your errand." He wished.

"I thank you, Tsun. Shor bless you."

* * *

**A/N: Somehow, I don't feel like this chapter is up to standard :(  
**


	21. Terror's End

**The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim ****–**** Ulfric Stormcloak & Kayleigh Leanne ****–**** "Runaway With My Heart"**

* * *

**Location: Palace of the Kings, Windhelm  
26****th**** of Rain's Hand  
Meanwhile…**

Ulfric Stormcloak must have read this case report over a hundred times, with the Dragonborn's confession echoing in his head.

"_I. Murdered. Daren Clarke."_

When she confessed all of her crimes to her, all he could think about how broken she must have been, how mentally scarred she must have been. She was a beautiful young Nord, no doubt; her beauty could not be compared to Dibella (according to Ulfric), but how can one lady be able to hold it together after so long?

Only one answer.

She was a Nord.

And Nords were fighters.

Kayleigh, in his opinion, was a perfect example of what every Nord woman should be like: strong, fierce, determined… She was showing all of that to him in the days they have spent.

He had just learnt that she flew from the balcony of Dragonsreach on the back of the dragon she had captured. To where? He did not know, but he knew it was to ensure Alduin's end. Yet, he prayed to Talos that she was well and that she would return to Windhelm safe and sound. No harm should befall her.

She had had enough.

Ulfric stored the case report away in a chest in the Bloodworks. No one should ever view it again. Kayleigh Leanne Bennett can live a normal live, leaving her tormented past behind her.

And as the Jarl of Windhelm, he was going to do his best to make sure that happens.

* * *

**Location: Hall of Valor (Shor's Hall)**

"Wow…" Kayleigh was fascinated by the interior of the Hall of Valor, also known as Shor's Hall. Brightly decorated, she saw many of the men and women of Sovngarde happily drinking, eating, and singing songs. Everybody looked so peaceful, despite the terror that lurked outside of the Hall.

Just then, a man with a bread and blonde hair, dressed in Ancient Nord Armor and carrying a rather unique battle axe on his back walked up to Kayleigh as she made her way down the steps.

"Welcome, Dragonborn!" He greeted her with a warm smile. "Our door has stood empty since Alduin first set his soul-snare here."

"I'm kind of happy to be in here even in this difficult time." She gazed around. "This place is beautiful!" She looked at him and pulled back the hood of her black hooded cloak. "Who are you, kind Sir?"

"I am Ysgramor, the harbinger of the Companions." He introduced himself. "No doubt you have visited the Companions? How have they been?"

Kayleigh gaped and her eyes nearly popped out. "Yah… yah… Ysgramor!" She stammered.

"It is an honor as well, Dragonborn." He gave her a small bow.

"Oh my, I can't believe it!" She squealed. "The Companions say hi. They are well."

"Ah, well that is good to hear." Ysgramor was pleased.

"Are you going to help me defeat Alduin?" She asked.

"Regrettably no, my child. By Shor's command, we sheathed out blades and ventured not the vale's dark mist." He said sorrowfully. "Nevertheless, Dragonborn, three await your word to loose their fury upon Alduin." He turned around and presented three Nords standing behind the large dining table. "Gormlaith, the fearless, glad-hearted in battle," She was the lone woman with golden shoulder-length hair and wearing steel armor. "Hakon, the valiant, heavy-handed warrior," He was wearing fur and steel armor and had a bread and brown hair. "And Felldir the Old, far-seeing and grim." He was the oldest amongst the three, having grey hair. He was also wearing what looked like a hoodless version of the Greybeards' robes.

"They…" Kayleigh's eyes cannot take anymore eye-popping if this keeps up. "They're the Nord Heroes!"

"And they await your command. Go ahead." He said.

And she did just that. She made her way to the three Nord Heroes were waiting patiently for her. "It is an honor."

"The honor is all ours, Dragonborn!" Gormlaith smiled. "And Alduin's doom is ours to seal! Just speak the word and with high hearts, we'll hasten forth to smite the worm where he lurks!" She pulled out her Ancient Nord Sword from his holster.

"Hold, comrades!" Felldir stopped her. "Let us counsel take before battle is blindly joined. Alduin's mist is more than a snare – its shadowy gloom is his shield and cloak." He said. "But with four Voice joined, our valor combined, we can blast the mist and bring him to battle."

"Felldir speaks wisdom." Hakon spoke. "The World-Eater fears you, Dragonborn. We must drive away his mist, shouting together and then unsheathe our blades in desperate battle with our black-winged foe."

"Indeed we will." Kayleigh nodded. "Let's go!"

The Nord Heroes readied their weapons and made their way to the main doors. "To battle, my friends! The field will echo with the clamor of war, our wills daunted!" Gormlaith cheered.

Kayleigh smiled and unhooked her Mace of Molag Bal. "You are a spirited one, Gormlaith!" She commented and was about to join them at the main doors when…

"Kayleigh." A gentle male voice called out for her.

She turned around and dropped her Mace in absolute shock.

A male Nord, wearing a Stormcloak Officer's uniform, which was made from leather and bear pelt, smiled warmly at her. He had chin-length red hair and a light beard. "Hello, Sweetheart. You've grown up so much!"

Tears instantly formed in her eyes. "Daddy…?"

"I'm glad you remembered."

Without thinking, she threw her arms around him and gave him the biggest hug she could give. "It's you! It's really you!"

William chuckled. "I've missed you too, dear." He patted her back. "I've missed you." He pulled back and cupped both her cheeks. "Look at you! My Goodness, ha! You look just your mother when I married her on our wedding day."

She touched his hands. "You married her while she was wearing studded armor?" She joked.

"Yep. You haven't changed!" He concluded. "Ah, I see you've found her hooded cloak."

Kayleigh instinctively touched the hood. "Yep. She said I would inherit it after… after she was gone."

"Yes, she did." He nodded, let a two-second silence pass, and sighed. "How are you, Kayleigh?"

"I'm great, Daddy, now that I've seen you." She expressed. "But it's been… so hard…"

"I understand, dear. I understand." He nodded. "But you'll pull through. You always have. Right now, I want you to concentrate on defeating Alduin. The fate of the world is now in your hands. Remember that."

She faked a laugh. "I honestly never thought it would be like this."

"Nobody did, dear. Nobody did. But the Gods wanted you to be the world's savior and that's what you have to be." He said. "You've managed to carry this burden and done so many things. You can't turn back now."

"I don't plan on turning back. I'm going to do everything I can!" She pledged. "Alduin _will _suffer!"

He smiled. "That's my little fighter." He then picked up the Mace for her. "Not exactly an ideal weapon, but a deadly weapon nonetheless. Guess Molag Bal is good for _something_." William commented and handed it to her. "Now, remember, it's all in the wrist, elbow and shoulder. I know it's a mace, but try to use both hands. You can deliver more damage that way."

She grinned. "Alright, Daddy."

He smiled back. "Fight bravely, Kayleigh, and make the heroes of Sovngarde proud. I will be watching, as will your mother."

She gave a forlorn smile. "Mother's not here, I know…"

"But she will be guiding you. As will I." He kissed her forehead. "Talos be with you, dear. I love you."

That was all she needed to hear. She hugged him one last time and whispered. "I love you too, Daddy."

* * *

**Location: Sovngarde**

The Nord Heroes and Kayleigh sprinted to where Tsun was guarding the Dragon Bone Bridge and stopped in their tracks. The mist had gotten heavier and thicker. It was impossible to see. How were they going to fight Alduin in this?

"Tsun? Are you going to aid us?" Kayleigh asked.

"It is not my fight, Dragonborn. It is yours, and yours alone. I have no part. Fight well and make it a worthy victory." He said with a smile.

Although disappointed that he was not going to help, she returned the smile.

"We need to disperse this mist!" Felldir said, wielding a Ancient Nord Greatsword.

"Use Clear Skies! All of you!" Kayleigh ordered.

They all agreed. "Lok… VAH KOOR!"

The mist disappeared like smoke.

"Ven… Mul… Riik!" Alduin's voice boomed over them.

And the mist returned.

Kayleigh growled. "Again!"

"Lok… VAH KOOR!"

The mist dispelled.

"Ven… Mul… Riik!"

And the mist returned, blocking their sight once again.

Hakon was baffled. "Does his strength have no end? Is out struggle in vain?"

"His strength is failing! His might can be broken!" Gormlaith said.

"She's right." Kayleigh said. "We are stronger than him! We can do this! Use Clear Skies until he's unable to take it anymore!"

The Nord Heroes agreed to this order.

"Lok… VAH KOOR!"

This time, the Shout was more powerful and mighty than any of the previous attempts. The mist dispersed once again, giving the Nords a much clearer view of the ground and the sky.

"Alduin!" Kayleigh called out for him. "It's no use hiding in your mist! We will keep blasting it until you come out! SHOW YOURSELF, YOU BIG UGLY LIZARD! COME ON!" She taunted. "I beat you once, I can DO IT AGAIN! Prove me wrong! COME OUT AND FIGHT ME!"

And Alduin's shadowy figure enveloped her.

She looked up and smirked. "Hello, bitch."

"You DARE defy ME, Mortal?" He questioned. "Then come and meet you end!" With that, Alduin flew over them, roaring.

With her Mace of Molag Bal in one hand and the Lightning Bolt spell in the other, she fired bolts in his direction. "Get ready!" She told the Nord Heroes. "I'm going to bring him down!" With that, she shouted, "Joor… ZAH FRUL!"

The Dragonrend Shout made him release a pain roar. Alduin struggled to fly on but he could not. "Joor, mey (Mortal fool)!" He scolded. His wings were paralyzed and he planted his feet on the ground. "Pahlok jorre! Hin kah fen kos banaar!"

The Nord Heroes attacked his wings while Kayleigh assaulted his front. She struck him with her Mace and it produced a bellow from him. He tried to bite her, but she blocked that with yet another strengthened strike.

Alduin was furious. He Shouted, yet no words were heard. Instead, the lovely sky of Sovngarde turned a hideous color of black and flaming meteors fell from it. The effect of the Shout sent Kayleigh flying and she landed on the ground with a 'thud!". When the Dragonrend Shout wore off, Alduin spread his wings, pushing back the Nord Heroes and he took flight.

Kayleigh struggled to her feet, having hit the ground twice already, the first time due to the Dragon Priest she had encountered earlier. The Nord Heroes got back on their own feet as well, and Hakon realized that Kayleigh was in the way of a falling flaming meteor!

Hakon ran to her, grabbed her by the waist, and pulled her out of the way.

The meteor barely missed them.

Kayleigh was brought back to reality and she realized her near-death encounter. "Gods!"

"Are you alright?" Hakon asked, pulling her up to her feet.

"Yes, I'm fine! Thank you!" She panted.

She saw Felldir and Gormlaith attempting to use the Dragonrend Shout on Alduin, but they kept missing. Alduin shouted, "Yol… Toor SHUL!" They managed to jump out of the way of the fire breath. "I have already defeated your friends once. Beyn! I do not fear them!"

"Dragonrend! Combine our Shouts!" Kayleigh instructed. "Wait for it…"

"Joor… ZAH FRUL!"

The effects of _four_ Dragonrend Shouts should have been enough to kill a dragon altogether! Instead, the Shout enclosed Alduin and he flew from the sky and onto the ground. All of Sovngarde must have shook. "Joorre, mey!"

"GET HIM!" Kayleigh yelled, summoning a Flame Atronach.

As the Nord Heroes assaulted his wings once again, they made sure to do extra damage so that he does not fly off that quickly once the effects of the Shout wears off.

"Krii LUN AUS!"

"Yol… TOOR SHUL!"

"Fo.. KRAH DIIN!"

"Fus… RO DAH!"

With the Frostbite spell in one hand and Sparks in the other, she stood her ground and targeted Alduin's face with the spells. Alduin shook his head and bellowed.

The energy was draining from her body due to the spells and Kayleigh had no choice but to halt. An idea hit her and she unhooked her Mace of Molag Bal from her waist. "Talos, guide me as I do something absolutely stupid!" Kayleigh climbed onto Alduin's head and kept her footing, using one of his horns for support.

"Joor, mey! What are you doing?" He demanded to know.

"Sending you back to wherever you came from!" Using whatever strength she had left in her, she brought the Mace down on his forehead and hit him continuously, each time more effective than before. Alduin roared in pain, unable to take it. However, Kayleigh did not stop. She kept on going.

But in one shake, Alduin tossed her off his head and she landed on the ground, face first. Just as Alduin was about to unleash his wrath on her, thin yellow swirl of lights emerged from his body and travelled into the black skies. Alduin looks confused. He looked at his wings and realized that his scales were dividing into pieces. He shook violently and refused to believe this was happening.

Kayleigh pushed herself off the ground and looked at Alduin. Those yellow swirls of lights… that was actually his soul!

"Nid!" He thundered.

Before anyone knew it, his scales 'exploded' and his skeleton disintegrated into nothing as something in the skies took his soul. The threes Nord Heroes shielded their eyes; the whole thing was near blinding.

It was over. No more black skies. No more falling flaming meteors. Alduin was gone. His reign of terror was over.

Kayleigh was exhausted beyond measure. She could not get up at all. Then, a large hand held out to her and she looked up.

Tsun stood over her with a satisfied smile on his face.

Smiling back, she took his hand and he gently lifted her onto her feet.

"This was a mighty deed!" He smiled. "The doom of Alduin encompassed at last, and cleansed is Sovngarde of his evil snare. They will sing this battle in Shor's Hall forever!" He cheered. "But your fate lies elsewhere."

She saddened. "What do you mean?"

"You mustn't say here for long, Dragonborn. It is not advisable." He explained. "When you have completed your count of days, I may welcome you again with glad friendship and bid you join the blessed feasting."

"Oh… Well then, I look forward to seeing you again, Tsun." She turned to the Nord Heroes. "And all of you as well."

"All hail the Dragonborn! Hail her with great praise!" They hailed happily and proudly.

Kayleigh blushed and took a little modest bow. "Oh, thank you!" She giggled. She turned back to face Shor's Hall and hung her head. "When you see my father, please tell him that I fulfilled my destiny and that I love him very much."

"Of course we will, Child." Felldir smiled.

Kayleigh took one last look at the three Nord Heroes. "It's been an honor." And she turned back to Tsun. "I'm ready to go home."

"Return now to Nirn, with this rich boon from my Lord, Shor: a Shout to bring a hero from Sovngard in your hour of need." He said.

"Seriously?" She was surprised. "Wow!"

"Hun Kaal Zoor… these are the Words of Power." He informed her.

The words were etched into her memory. Obtaining them, she took a breath. "I'm ready."

"Take care." He smiled once more. "Nahl… DAAL VUS!"

Her vision turned white and that was the last thing she saw before blacking out.

* * *

**A/N: YAY! Alduin's been defeated! :D  
**

**Go to my profile under 'Other Websites' to see Kayleigh! :D  
**


	22. Alliances

**The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim ****–**** Ulfric Stormcloak & Kayleigh Leanne ****–**** "Runaway With My Heart"**

* * *

**Location: Throat of the World  
26****th**** of Rain's Hand  
3:13pm**

"Ugh…" Kayleigh mumbled, slowly lifting her face from the snow. She shook her head, trying to fling the snow away from her face. "Face first…" She mumbled. "Face first into the ground. Again!" Getting up to her feet, she pushed her dark auburn hair back and looked up…

There must have been at least six different dragons surrounding her. Probably more.

Stunned, she fell back on her back "Oh my Gods…" She whimpered and scurried backwards. "No, no, no, no!"

The six dragons then looked at the grey skies, and bellowed, "Alduin mahlaan!"

"Huh?" She was confused. None of them were attacking at all. They seemed subtle and calm.

"Sahrot thur qahnaraan." One of the many dragons said to Kayleigh, before taking flight and breathing fire at the skies.

"… Huh?"

"Alduin mahlaan!" The rest of them repeated one last time, before taking flight and breathing fire and frost, decorating the grey skies of Skyrim.

Kayleigh watch in utter confusion. What were they doing? Where were they going? They were not attacking her, which was good, but still… what was going on?

She looked to her right and sustained a mini shock: Paarthurnax revealed himself to her. He sat on his Word Wall and stretched his neck out to her, offering a hand in help her up to her feet. Kayleigh did just that: she held onto his horns and got to her feet, casting the snow of her skin and studded armor.

"So… it is done. Alduin dilon." To her surprise, he sounded mighty dejected and disappointed. Kayleigh, however, was not. What was up with Paarthurnax? "The Eldest is no more, he who came before all others, and has always been."

"You don't… sound very happy about it."

"Happy? No." He confirmed. "I am not happy. Zeymahi lost ont du'ul Bormahu. Alduin was once the crown of our father Akatosh's creation."

"Even so, I did what was expected of me. He needed to die." She tried to reason with the elder dragon.

"Indeed." He agreed with her without any reluctance. "Alduin had flown far from the path of right action in his pahlok – the arrogance of his power. Yet, I cannot celebrate his downfall. Zu'u tiiraaz ahst ok ma. He was… my brother once. This world would _never _be the same."

Paarthurnax was upset. She could sense the bitterness in his deep and solid voice. This was making her feel… a little guilty. Impulsively, she sat a hand on his wing and looked at him with saddened eyes. "He was your brother, yes. It's alright for you to be upset over his death. But you have to admit: this world is a much better place without his terror. I was just doing what I had to do."

"Indeed, Dovahkiin. You saw that more clearly than I – certainly more clearly than Alduin. Rok funta koraav." He gazed at her hand that was touching his tattered wing. "Perhaps now you have insight into the forces that shape the vennesetiid – the currents of time." He then looked at her. "Perhaps… you begin to see the world as a Dovah."

She grinned widely at him. "Now that would be nice."

"Ah, but I forget myself." He shook his head slightly. "Krosis. So los mid fahdon. Melancholy is an easy trap for a Dovah to fall into.

She laughed out loud, remembering the first time they had met and how he had apologized for the same thing.

"You have won a mighty victory. Sahrot krongrah – one that will echo through all the ages of this world for those who have eyes to see. Savor it, Dovahkiin. You have earned it."

"I will." She smiled. "What about you? What will you do now?"

He looked up to the grey skies that were gradually disappearing and letting the Sun pass through. "Many of the dovahhe are now scattered across Keizaal. Without Alduin's lordship, they may yet bow to the vahzen – the rightness of my Thu'um."

She had to agree there. "Entirely possible." She looked up at the skies as well. "You think all these dragons can fit on this mountain?" When she did not get a reply, she realized he was staring at her with a confused look on his face. "What? I mean, if they were to follow your path, you would… train them… here… right?" She did not like where this was going. _"Right?"_

"They are scattered all over, Dovahkiin." He said. "They need a Voice to guide them."

"No!" She protested. "No! You can't! You can't leave!"

"Dovahkiin-"

"I mean it! I don't care if I have to use the Dragonrend Shout on you! You _can't _leave!" Paarthurnax was beyond confused as she watched the Dragonborn protest.

"Do I have an effect on you, Dovahkiin?" He asked causally.

"Yes! I mean, no. I mean- Not in that way!" She was mixing up her words. "Paarthurnax, you can't leave. I– I need guidance in understanding the Thu'um further; the kind of guidance only the master can give!" She said. "You're one of the main reasons why I'm still here, standing here in the Throat of the World, before you! How can you just leave me like that?"

"I was not leaving you, Dovahkiin-"

She folded her arms cross her chest and huffed. "Yeah, right…" She looked away in annoyance.

"You seem upset." He concluded. "I can only imagine what you would have done to me if you had been a female Dovah."

"Believe me, I can STILL roast your behind…"

He gave a low chuckle, amused by her, as he had always been. "I will not leave."

She looked at him again.

"You are right.' He admitted. "The other Dovah can hear my Thu'um from here. It is not necessary for me to leave the Greybeards… or you."

'No, it isn't." She unhooked her arms. "I apologize. I didn't mean to be… cruel. I just…" She sighed. "I just don't like it when best friends leave. It hurts."

"You speak wisdom, Dovahkiin. I understand." How could he refuse the Dragonborn if all she wanted was her friends to be close by?

She began to smile. "Good. And don't worry about tiinvaak-ing with a someone. That's what I'm here for." She said with a grin.

Paarthurnax leaned his head in and Kayleigh was more than happy to give him (or rather his chin) the biggest Dovah-hug she had. She was glad that she now had a friend close by, guiding her when needed. That was the price for being Kayleigh's friend: you weren't allowed to leave.

The ground suddenly shook, as if someone one something landed on the top of the Throat of the World. Kayleigh turned around to see Odahviing. He looked rather satisfied. "Hunter. So, who's return were you really expecting?"

"Hin. Yours." He simply answered.

She faked a laugh. "Dreh ni ok (Do not lie)."

"Hm." He said impressively, after hearing her speak the language. "As I said when you captured me, Dovahkiin, I am no liar. I was indeed waiting for your return and yours alone."

She smiled. "You had that much faith in me?"

"More than you will never know, Brit bron. You have proven your mastery twice over. Thuri. I gladly acknowledge the power of your Thu'um." He lowered his head, as a form of a bow.

"Thank you so much, Hunter!" She giggled.

"And as for me: Zu'u Odahviing. Call me when you have need. And I will come, if I can. But for you, I will certainly come." He pledged.

"For me? So… I just have to call you, and you will answer?" She squealed. "This is amazing, Hunter! Thank you!"

"Climb on my neck, Brit bron. I am sure you wish to return home to… Windhelm, was it?" He asked.

"Yes it is."

"Then let us catch the wind. I will take you home myself." He offered to her, lowering his neck. "Brit bron?"

She grinned and climbed onto his neck, using his horns as steps. "You continue with 'brit bron' any longer and I might just wish I was a female Dovah."

* * *

**A/N: Felt like it was a little bit rushed, but hey. I tried :/  
**

**So, um... Is anyone up for another Daedra quest? ;) I have one in mind, but which would you folks do?  
**


	23. Returning Home

**The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim ****–**** Ulfric Stormcloak & Kayleigh Leanne ****–**** "Runaway With My Heart"**

* * *

**Location: Windhelm  
26****th**** of Rain's Hand  
4:01pm**

"One can feel the electricity in the air, Galmar. The Dragonborn has won a mighty victory." Ulfric Stormcloak smiled as he gazed at the clear skies of Skyrim.

"Indeed." Galmar agreed, folding his arms across his chest and staring upwards as well. "All of Windhelm is expecting her return. Including the Elves."

All the citizens of Windhelm, Nords, Elves and Argonians, including the guards on duty, gathered around the Candlehearth Hall, waiting for their Dragonborn to walk through those massive doors of Windhelm. News of Kayleigh's victory over Alduin in, of all places, Sovngarde, reached everyone's ears. They were just waiting for her return. Behind the crowd, Ulfric and Galmar stood, just as excited to welcome the Dragonborn back.

Before anybody knew, a distant roar echoed in the air, making everyone quiver. The Jarl furrowed his eyebrows. _What is Talos' name-?_

A shadowy figure enveloped all of Windhelm.

"DRAGON!"

"Guards!" Galmar hollered for them. "Weapons!"

"No!" Ulfric grabbed his arm, but kept his eye on the dragon. "Look."

Odahviing settled upon the main doorway, and Kayleigh peered over his head, smiling brighter than the Sun ever will. "So who missed me?" She yelled.

Amongst all of the shocked expressions that she received, Ulfric was the only one who was smirking.

"Odahviing here comes in peace." She assured those who were shaking in their pants. "Don't shoot! Don't be afraid! I've returned, victorious over the World-Eater, Alduin. The dragons are now neutral; they have no intention of causing harm to anyone, not without Alduin's lordship. Skyrim, and all of Tamriel… is now safe." She announced with proudness in her voice.

"All hail the Dragonborn!"

"ALL HAIL THE DRAGONBORN!" The crowd followed, with plenty of cheering and clapping.

Kayleigh giggled gleefully, and Odahviing lowered his head as much as he could so she could get off him. With a little jump, she landed firmly on her feet.

Just then, Vigilance, clad in his leather armor, pushed back the crowd and came running at top speed to Kayleigh, barking happily. "Hey, Buddy!" Kayleigh stretched her arms out to him. "How've you- OH!" Vigilance pounced on her and she fell back on her back. He started to lick her face, refusing to let her breath.

He barked twice, before licking her again.

She laughed aloud, unable to take Vigilance ticklish licks of death. "I get it! I get it! I missed you too, Vigilance!"

* * *

**Location: The Palace of the Kings, Windhelm  
26****th**** of Rain's Hand  
4:23pm**

"Windhelm has been waiting in anticipation for your arrival, Dragonborn." Ulfric let her enter the Palace first, before he and Galmar entered.

Kayleigh almost skipped into the Palace, followed by Vigilance. She was full of energy, having finally defeated Alduin and coming back home to a wonderful crowd who was proud and pleased to welcome her home. "I could tell!" She turned to face them. "Oh, it is good to be home… So," she placed both hands on her hips. "When do I start killing Imperials?"

Ulfric raised an eyebrow, the corner of his mouth curved into a smile, and he walked past her to his throne. "So soon?"

"There's no time to waste, my Jarl. Every second counted if we want peace in Skyrim." She said.

"And I don't disagree with you, Dragonborn." He sat down on his throne. "Are you sure you don't want to relax? You've been through a lot."

She waved her hand once, indicating that this was no big issue. "I can relax when all of this is over. But seriously," And she was indeed serious. "I made a promise to you, Jarl Ulfric, and I intend to keep it. So please tell me: where do I start?"

He smiled. "Talk to Galmar. You'll report to him from now on. He'll fill you in on all the details."

Galmar came up from behind her. "And we never got a chance to talk properly, Dragonborn." She turned to him with a smile. "I know what kind of fighter you are. I know that you can lose your temper easily."

"Guilty."

"But I need to see how much you can take." He said. "I have a little test for that."

"What kind of test?" She asked.

"I'm going to send you Serpentstone Island. If you survive, you pass. If you don't… well then…" The Nord felt like he did not have to continue.

Kayleigh grinned. "I see where this is going. But… 'Serpentstone Island'? I never really heard of it before."

"There's a strange rock formation on the island, built by the ancients. Something about that place attracts the Ice Wraiths." He explained. "You kill an Ice Wraith out there, and I'll have all the proof I need about you, Dragonborn. Just… don't hurt yourself."

She gave a short laugh. "I kill dragons as a new hobby now. I think I can handle a little Ice Wraith. Well, then. I guess I'm off to Serpentstone Island."

"Excuse me, Milady," Jorleif walked up to her, from the Jarl's side with a folded letter in his hand. "But this came for you this morning."

"For me?" She accepted the letter, unfolded it, and read it rather quickly. With each word she read, her facial expression changed. She grew more concerned as she read the letter.

"Is there something wrong, Dragonborn?" Ulfric asked, noting her expressions.

"It's from a little girl in Solitude. She's requesting my help with some family issue." Kayleigh gave him the gist of it. "Her name is Svari, and by the looks of this, this girl is very worried for her mother."

"And she's requesting _your_ help? You are definitely making a name for yourself, Dragonborn." He raised an eyebrow.

She giggled. "Somehow, I don't think I should interfere in family matters, but, if she took the time to write me a letter…"

"Go," She looked at the Jarl. "You should never turn away when someone is requesting help. Go to Solitude, see what this young girl wants. Help her in any way you can. _Then_ you can kill yourself an Ice Wraith." He smiled at her.

She grinned at him. "If this is what my future King requests."

* * *

**A/N: Remember when I said that I already had another Daedra Quest in mind? Well, it will arrive in the next few chapters!  
**

**So, who do YOU think is it? ;) This Daedra Prince is my FAVOURITE! I love him/her to BITS! (Competing for first place with Molag Bal!)  
**


	24. Return to Grace

**The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim ****–**** Ulfric Stormcloak & Kayleigh Leanne ****–**** "Runaway With My Heart"**

* * *

**Location: Solitude  
27****th**** of Rain's Hand  
1:47pm **

The last time Kayleigh was here, was to invite General Tullius to the Peace Council that was held on the 25th. She never thought she would ever set foot in Solitude again; she had expected the next time to be when she and the Stormcloaks would take Solitude.

However today, today was not about the Imperials. She had received a letter from a young girl named Svari, was requesting help as she was worried about her mother. Kayleigh held the letter in her hands.

_**Hi, Dragonborn! My name is Svari and I'm from Solitude. I really hope you get this letter because I need your help. It's my mother. I'm very worried about her. I think only you can talk to her. So can you please help? I'll repay you in any way I can. I just want to help my mother. Please come. Please. **_

_**Svari**_

With a letter of plea like that, how can Kayleigh saw no? She would never turn down an opportunity to help a fellow Nord. Kayleigh relaxed in her newly furnished home, Hjerim, polished all of her weapons, repaired the tears in her Studded Armor, and she left for Solitude this morning.

Besides, Kayleigh loved it when children want to take care of their parents. It made her wish that she had taken better care of her own…

She decided to let the past stay as the past, and try to find this girl. She made her way to the Marketplace, in hopes of finding this girl. The last time she was here, there were a number of children running around, playing tag. She must have been amongst them.

At the marketplace, just as she had predicted, three young children, one boy and two girls, were playing tag. Gleefully, they were chasing each other all around the marketplace. Kayleigh put herself in a position where she could be seen.

Almost immediately, a blonde girl stopped running to stare at the Dragonborn. Kayleigh produced a smile. _She must be Svari. _"Are you Svari? I got your letter."

* * *

**Location: The Winking Skeever **

"Thank you, kind Sir." Kayleigh smiled as Sorex Vinius, the son of the owner of the inn delivered her a tankard of light Mead, and gave Vigilance a slice of cooked beef. _One of the few Imperials I can like._

"No problem. If you need anything else, give me a shout. But not 'Shout', I mean… just a shout." He joked.

She giggled. "I will, handsome." Taking a sip, she turned her attention to the child sitting opposite her. The Winking Skeever inn was a subtle place. Just like all inns, it provides comfort, warmth, and really good mead. "So, Svari," Kayleigh placed her letter on the table. "I got your letter. I'm surprised that you want my help, of all people."

"I heard about you." Svari said. "I know that you were the Dragonborn and all, but I know that you are a Nord. My family is a Nord family too. And you worship Talos, right? That's why. I knew you could be only one to convince my mother."

"Convince your mother of what, Sweetie?" She asked.

That was when Svari saddened and hung her head. "My uncle Roggvir… he was recently killed."

That name was ringing a bell in Kayleigh's head. That was when she remembered: when she first entered Solitude, a man was being executed for helping Ulfric Stormcloak escape Solitude after his battle with High King Torygg. Many Nords allowed Ulfric to go because the battle was handled in 'the old Nord way'. Unfortunately, that did not sit too well with the Empire, and Roggvir was capture and placed under the headman's axe. In fact, Kayleigh had tried to stop the execution.

"_You can't do this! This is UNFAIR! If it was handled the old Nord way, he had NOTHING to be punished for!"_

"_If you don't quiet down, Miss, you'll be next on the chopping block!" said the Imperial Officer, who was overseeing the whole execution. _

"I saw the whole thing. You were there. You were trying to stop them from hurting my Uncle." Svari said dejectedly.

Kayleigh was surprised. "But I overheard your parents telling you to go inside the Inn, dear."

"Yeah…" She said. "But I still saw it. I can't get the image out of my head."

Kayleigh reached out and touched her hand. "I'm really sorry, Sweetheart. But I'm here to help you now. For what reason are you worried about your mother?"

Svari held on to Kayleigh's hand tightly. "She's stopped going to the Temple of Divines. She would never stop, for no matter what reason. But ever since Uncle Roggvir's death… That's why I'm worried. She hasn't spoken to anyone properly, including me or Papa. At least, by going to the Temple, she'd have people to talk to, you know?"

Kayleigh smiled at the child's innocence. "I understand. Why don't you leave this to me now? I'll talk to her and try to convince her to return."

Her face lit up. "Wow, really? You would do that?" Svari jumped down from her seat and ran up to Kayleigh to give her a hug. "Thank you so much!"

Kayleigh laughed and patted Svari on her back.

* * *

**Location: Addvar's House **

Kayleigh made a promise, and it was time to fulfill it. She knocked on the door of their residence, and hoped that Greta was home. The door opened up, and Kayleigh was facing a female Nord, dressed in a brown belted tunic. "Can I help you?" She asked.

Kayleigh wore a smile. "Hi, Greta. My name is Kayleigh Leanne."

She raised bother her eyebrows. "Aren't… aren't you the Dragonborn?"

"Yes, I am." She confirmed. "But I'm here because of your daughter. Can we talk?"

"My daughter? What about Svari?" Greta closed the front door behind her and stepped outside.

"She wrote me letter while I was in Windhelm. She wanted me to talk to you. About your brother, Roggvir."

"Oh, she did, did she?" Greta folded her arms across her chest and seemed slightly angered. "She's going to get a sit down later."

"That's not necessary, Ma'am." Kayleigh said. "Svari was just worried about you. She knows how affected you are and wishes that you would return to the Temple."

"The Temple?" Greta sighed, and looked rather disappointed. "I know what she means." She looked up at Kayleigh. "Look, I want to go back, but I don't feel right in there without a tie to Talos."

"Well, don't you have something of his?" She asked.

"Not me, but Roggvir did. He wore an Amulet of Talos. He kept it hidden on his person. If I had that, I can do back, with no discomfort. But… I don't dare go near his body and get it back."

Kayleigh stepped up. "Then I'll get it back for you."

"Really? You'd do that?" Greta was astonished.

"Ma'am, if getting you that Amulet puts you back in the Temple, then that puts a smile on Svari's face." She smiled. "And besides, I would never say no to a fellow Nord."

* * *

**Location: Hall of the Dead, Solitude**

The door leading to the Solitude Catacombs was unlocked, thank goodness. All Kayleigh had to do was find the coffin containing the body of Roggvir. Upon entering, her eyes fell on a coffin on the lower shelf on her right. She opened it. It was empty.

Vigilance tried to sniff him out, and immediately caught a scent. He redirected Kayleigh's attention to another coffin on the top shelf on her left. With a little grunt, Kayleigh opened the coffin… and was greeted with a gruesome sight. She searched Roggvir's roughspun tunic and found the Amulet. Time to return to Greta.

* * *

**Location: Addvar's House **

"You've… you've found it!" Greta accepted the Amulet and ran her fingers over the locket. "Thank you, Dragonborn. Thank you so much!" She finally formed a grin. "I'll return to the Temple. Oh, I wish I could repay you-"

Kayleigh held up a hand and smiled. "Not necessary. I'm just glad to help. I'll take my leave then, Ma'am. Give my regards to your daughter and husband. Talos bless you."

"Talos bless _you_, Child. Bless you."

* * *

**A/N: Aaaaaand coming up next: the next Daedra Chapter! :D  
**


	25. Sheogorath and the Dragonborn

**The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim ****–**** Ulfric Stormcloak & Kayleigh Leanne ****–**** "Runaway With My Heart"**

* * *

**Location: The Winking Skeever, Solitude  
27****th**** of Rain's Hand  
3:01pm **

"You know, that was a nice thing you did for Svari and her mother," said Sorex Vinius as he poured Kayleigh another tankard of light Mead. "We need more people like you: helpful and considerate." He bent down to Vigilance's level and handed him a piece of cooked beef. "Here you go, boy."

Vigilance grabbed it with much anticipation.

Kayleigh smiled. "Thank you, Sorex. I just couldn't say no to her, you know? Such an innocent young child. And she was so concerned for her mother." She sighed. "I lost my mother at a young age. I couldn't turn Svari away when she empathized so much that she wanted to help her mother."

Sorex smiled. "You know, if you want, you can help us with an… issue we've been having."

"Someone bothering you?" She asked. "Well, whoever it is, tell them to back off. I'm sure you can take them, Sorex."

He laughed. "No, it's not that. You see, there's this beggar wondering around outside the Blue Palace for quite some time. He isn't bothering anyone, but the Elf's giving some people the creeps. "He explained. "Why don't you talk to him and see what's going on? Maybe the Jarl can even reward you for it."

"Hm." Kayleigh raised an eyebrow. I don't see any harm in it. Why not?"

* * *

**Location: Outside the Blue Palace**

_An Elf wondering around the Blue Palace. How hard can he be to find? _And true enough, almost immediately, Kayleigh spotted an aging Wood Elf, striding outside the Blue Palace. He was a peasant's outfit looked rather confused and concerned. He surely was not bothering anyone, but having a presence outside the Palace can be deemed as a threat.

With Vigilance sticking close by her, Kayleigh carefully approached the man from behind. "Excuse me, Sir?"

The Woof Elf spun around in an instant, stunned and trembling. "Please! Take pity on an old madman!" He begged.

"Take it easy! I'm not going to hurt you." She assured. "You seemed dazed, Sir. Is everything alright?"

He sighed heavily. "My master has abandoned me! Abandoned his people!" He cried out in misery. "We need his guidance! Our homeland is falling apart! North rages war against the South! The holy flame flickers and dies! And nothing I say can change his mind. Now he refuses to even see me. He says I interrupt his vacation! But it's been so many years…"

Kayleigh furrowed her eyebrows. "Who takes a vacation that lasts for years? So where is his 'vacation' at?"

"At the Blue Palace." The Elf looked at it. "Last time I saw him, he was visiting a friend in there. But no one as mundane as the Jarl. No, no." He held up his hands, palms facing her and shook them, further stressing it. "Such people are below him… No, he went into the forbidden wing at the palace, to speak with an old friend. Said it had been ages since they had last had tea."

Kayleigh was even more confused. "Who goes into a… 'forbidden wing' to have tea?" She mumbled to herself.

The Wood Elf looked at her with artless eyes. "It's been so long. His people long for his return. As do I. Won't you please help? You seem like such a nice girl. Surely he'll listen to you."

She did not know what to say. Did she even have the time for this? Taking a quick glance at the Blue Palace, she gave him a smile. "Alright. I'll help you, Sir. I'll convince your master to return home."

"Oh, thank you!" His face brightened up. "Thank you so much!"

"So who is your master? What's his name?" She asked. She needed details if she was ever going to find this man.

"He is a great man, but one rarely praised. He rules twin empires that span the length and breadth of our minds. All know him, but few can name him. But… he has forbidden me from naming him." He said much to Kayleigh's despair. "He says it distracts him and woe to those who draws his ire!"

"But how would I know who he is?"

"You will know him when you see him." The Elf assured. "He is the one who made me like this!"

_Like what? Mad?_

"Oh!" He almost forgot. "You'll need the hip bone. It's very important." He opened his satchel and, literally, handed her a human hipbone. "No entering Pelagius' Wing without that."

Her eyes nearly popped out of its sockets as the hipbone was pressed into her hands. It took a while for her to register what he last said. "Pelagius' Wing?"

* * *

**Location: Blue Palace, Solitude  
3:16pm**

"I took you for a smart woman, Dragonborn. Do you really think the Jarl is going to let a… a Stormcloak into Pelagius' Wing? Be it cursed or not?" Falk Firebeard spat.

"Which is why…" Kayleigh started out casually to the baffled Steward. "We should let the Jarl decide."

"I don't understand." Jarl Elisif the Fair confessed. "You're saying that the beggar that was wondering outside the palace, was looking for his master, who apparently has been taking a vacation in Pelagius' Wing for years? And on top of that, his master is having _tea _in there? With someone else?"

She nodded. "That's about right."

Elisif leaned back against her throne. "I'm sorry, Dragonborn. Even I'm having a hard time believing this."

"And I don't blame you, my Jarl." Kayleigh said. "He seemed sincere, despite being mad."

"That part of the palace is sealed off and uninhabited." said Sybille Stentor, the Jarl's court wizard. She stood next to Falk. "That wing was where Pelagius the Mad lived before becoming Emperor and is said to be cursed. No one is allowed to set foot there."

"Look, I don't really want to do this, but, I made a promise to the old man. All I need to do is go in, and grab his master. Whether he was lying or not, it doesn't matter. I can still help you stop a threat if there is even one." Kayleigh persuaded. "You can even send your men in with me. I don't mind. If you think I'm trying to be funny."

Falk was unconvinced, but it was not his call. He looked at Elisif, who kept her gaze on the Dragonborn. "My Jarl?"

Elisif decided to give Kayleigh a chance. Despite the fact that she was a Stormcloak, she was here as someone trying to help, not as a rebel. "Alright. You may enter Pelagius's Wing. Falk here will hand you the key. I'll assign two of my men to go in with you."

* * *

**Location: Pelagius' Wing, the Blue Palace**

"Ah-choo!" Kayleigh sneezed. "Cursed as it may be, doesn't ANYBODY clean this place?"

Pelagius' Wing was indeed in a mess. Everything was covered in spider webs and dust. Goblets, plates, candlesticks, jug, empty bottles and ruined tables and chairs were left lying around. A few doorways were even sealed off.

"The maids only come in every once in a while to clean out the spiders, Milady." One of the two Imperial Soldiers said.

"Not much of a good job!" She felt her nose twitch again. "Ah-CHOO!" She covered her nose.

Vigilance followed with his own sneeze.

"Bless you." The two soldiers said in union.

"Thank you…" There was a flight of stairs leading to another floor. She, Vigilance and the soldiers took it. "AH-CHOO!"

"Bless you." They repeated in union.

"I am SO tempted to use Unrelenting Force and blow all this dust away…" She mumbled. On the second floor, there was a walkway that lead to another wing. Kayleigh sighed: she had had enough for touring this place. But a promise was a promise, and she had to find the Elf's master.

"What's on the other wing?" She asked.

"Don't know. Don't want to know." The other Imperial Soldier said, obviously trembling just to be here.

Rolling her eyes, Kayleigh and Vigilance made a move for the other wing via the walkway. They were waking casually; the two Imperial soldiers behind them. However, they were not even half way across the walkway when Kayleigh and Vigilance felt themselves shifting… darkness took their visions and they did not know what happened next.

* * *

**Location: The Mind of Pelagius Septim III**

"OUCH!" Kayleigh shook off the thin layer of ice that covered her body. Vigilance did the same thing. That was when they both realized that their armors were gone. Kayleigh was wearing a set of blue-colored fine clothes, as well as a hat. Her satchel was gone, as was her beloved Mace of Molag Bal. Oh, he was going to kill her if he ever found out. Vigilance was missing his own custom-made leather armor and instead, he was wearing a set of green-colored fine clothes. It came with a hat of its own. He was piqued because the little furry ball the end of the hat kept hitting him in the face.

"Where in Mara's name am I?" She questioned and looked around. The sky was grey; the trees surrounding them were dying, as well as the flowers. The unique thing was that there were three stone doorways on each corner.

And in the middle of it all, there seemed to be a… tea party going on.

There were two men conversing with each other. The table between then had a lighted candlestick, plates of food, goblets, teacups and jugs. One man was sitting on your everyday causal chair, wearing brown-colored fine clothes. His long blonde hair was loosely tied with a band and he had slightly dark complexion. He looked rather dull, in both voice and action, but he was a handsome-looking young man nonetheless.

The other man, however, was a bit more… interesting. He was sitting on a red-colored throne, had white chin-length hair and a light beard. There was a cane lying against the side of the throne. His outfit, well… that was another thing all together. The right half of his long-sleeved jacket was in a light shade of purple and the other half, in red. Underneath it was a white cravat. His trousers were dark grey, but had purple-colored swirls and lines on them. At least his black boots were ordinary, as well as his thin belt. Yet, despite his appearance, he was looking rather charming as well.

"More tea, Pelly, my dear?" The otherworldly, multicolored top-wearing man asked, pouring another cup for himself.

"Oh, I couldn't. Goes right through me." The blonde-haired man shook his head. "Besides, I have so many things to do…!" He whined. "So many undesirables to contend with: naysayers, buffoons, detractors… Why, my… my headsman hasn't slept in three days!"

_Three days? Wouldn't his aiming be off?_

Holding a cup of tea in one hand, the white-haired man clicked his tongue. "You are far too hard on yourself, my dear, sweet, homicidally insane Pelagius! What would the people do without you? Dance? Sing? Smile? HA! Grow old?" He questioned and then pointed to his company. "You are the best Septim that's ever ruled! Weeell, except for that Martin fellah, but he turned into a dragon god! And that's hardly sporting..." He shook his head, and looked at the 'Septim' again. He had an interesting accent; Kayleigh had never heard it before. Brynjolf, the member of the Thieves Guild she had encountered seemed to have a similar accent to him.

_Septim? Martin? _

"You know, I was there for that whole sordid affair. Mm hm. Marvelous time!" He grinned. "Butterflies, blood, a Fox and severed head... Ho ho ho, and the CHEESE!" He cheered louder than before. "…To die for." He then sighed in pleasure.

The Septim seemed rather annoyed just by hearing the otherworldly man speak. He continued to remain dull. "Yes, yes… as you've said countless times before…"

The otherworldly man seemed to be offended. He huffed in greater infuriation. "Hafrumph! Well then, if you're going to be like that... Perhaps it's best I take my leave! A good day to you, Sir." Instantly, he jumped onto his feet. "I SAID good day!" In one gulp, he finished the cup of tea and tossed the empty cup behind him.

_Crash! _

"Yes, yes, Go. Leave me to my ceaseless responsibilities and burdens…" Then, the blonde-haired man disappeared into a purple-black giant ball that had surrounded him. Wasn't that the effects of summoning someone or something from Oblivion?

Did it matter? All Kayleigh wanted to do was find a way back to Solitude and get her items back. Since the blonde-haired handsome man was gone, she only had the otherworldly one to talk to. He sat back on this red throne and leaned back. Kayleigh and Vigilance made their way to him.

And that was when he looked at the Dragonborn. "How RUDE!" He was appalled. "Can't be bothered to host an old friend for a decade or two!"

"A decade or-?" Kayleigh had had enough. "Alright, LISTEN, old man! I want to know three things. One: where am I? Two: Who are YOU? And three: WHERE ARE MY ARMOR, MY CLOAK AND MY MACE OF MOLAG BAL?"

Vigilance barked.

"AND HIS ARMOR TOO!"

He narrowed his eyes. "I'm afraid I stopped listening at 'old man'..."

Kayleigh was _not_ in the mood. "I'm serious. What is going on here? Where in the name of the Gods am I?"

"Inside the mind of Pelagius, SILLY! Oh… is it your… first time?" He asked.

"Inside the mind of- WHAT?" She did not hear that last part right.

"Pelagius Septim the Third! Do I need to spell it out for ya, Mortal? Now! Surely, you knew about Pelagius' decree!" He said. "On his death bed – oh, and this was inspired – he forbade… DEATH! That's right! DEATH! OUTLAWED!"

This man seated in front of her was crazier than a Nord after one too many tankards of mead. And this guy was not even drunk. "Look, I was supposed to find someone's master and deliver a message but I don't think I'm in the right place."

"A little mortal messenger! How exciting!" He grinned. "Haven't had those in a while! Actually… we've never had any at all." He just realized. "So, you pretty little thing," He placed one leg over the other. "Who sent you in the first place to deliver me this… 'message' you speak of? WAIT!" He stunned her and jumped onto his feet, again. He was slightly taller than Kayleigh. "Don't tell me! I want to guess!"

_What am I talking to?_

"Was it Molag?"

Kayleigh smirked a little. "No, it's not Mola-"

"NO! No..." He shocked her yet again "Little Tim, the toymaker's son, eh? No?" He did not even give her time to react and say anything. "The ghost of King Lysandus? Or was it... Yes! Stanley, the talking grapefruit from PASSWALL!" His grin suppressed into a smile. "Wrong on all accounts, aren't I?"

Kayleigh simply nodded.

"HA! No matter! Honestly? I don't want to know! Why ruin the surprise?"

_There's no surprise…_

"But more to the point." He grabbed his cane and took slow steps towards Kayleigh, who stepped back. "Do _you_… tiny… puny… expandable little mortal…" With each word, he traced his finger from her cheek to her throat. "Actually think you can convince me," He gripped her neck, but with no force applied at all, so as not to hurt her. "To leave?"

Vigilance growled in anger, seeing as how this man attempting to hurt his master.

"Down, boy!" He looked at Vigilance, but kept his grip on Kayleigh's neck.

Vigilance was then paralyzed. He was stuck in a standing position and was unable move his limbs at all.

"Now, where was I? Oh yes! The mortal messenger in my hand!" He locked his (literally) cat-like yellow-green eyes with Kayleigh's own green ones. "Because that's… crazy, asking me to leave and all." He removed his hand from her throat. "You do realize… who you're dealing with here?"

She massaged her neck. Despite the fact that he did not hurt her, she was still concerned. "That's easy! You're a madman!"

His eyes widened. He was pleased with her answer. "Jolly good guess! But only half right. I'm a mad god. _The_ Mad God, actually. It's a family tittle! Gets passed down from me to myself every few thousand years."

_How does one do that?_

"Now you, sweet mortal. You can call me… Ann Marie!" He grinned, and then it was slowly disappearing. "But only if you're partial to being _flayed alive! _And having an angry immortal _skip rope_ with your _entrails!" _Using the ball tip of his cane, he pointed to Kayleigh's abdomen.

She instinctively grabbed her torso. "You are NOT getting my entrails!"

"Weeeell… I can try…" He smirked, playing with the ball tip of his cane with his fingers.

"Listen, I really don't know who you are…"

He sighed. "Oh silly, silly Mortal!" He clicked his tongue multiple times. "I am a part of you. I am a shadow in your subconscious. A blemish on you fragile little psyche." He used an index finger to tap her forehead. "You know me." He pushed her chin upwards so that he was staring into her eyes. He spoke in a deeper voice. "You just don't know it…"

She gulped. "I think I made a mistake coming here…"

"Oh, no no no no no no! No mistake at all!" He assured. "What you made… was a choice. Granted, not a very _wise _choice but, these things happen!" He then laughed. "Ah, the folly of youth."

_I'm going to be 29… but thanks._

"You know, you remind of me-self at a young age, mm hm." He then wrapped one arm around her waist and they started to take a little stroll away from the table. "All I cared about was riding narwhales and… sleeping in honeycombs and…" He then pressed her cheeks together. "Drinkin' babies' tears!"

_Are you in love with my face or something? _

"A word of advice when you ride a narwhale, love," He tapped her nose. "Mind the pointy end." He then released her. "Ah, but there I go: waxing poetic about me misspent youth. Apologizes. Now where were we?"

She rubbed her cheeks after his killer squeeze. "You were trying to tell me who you were but you simply refused to."

He chuckled aloud. "Molag was RIGHT about you! Charming and beautiful as you may be, you are rather… dim."

"Hey!" She exclaimed.

"But he got the feisty part right." He smirked. "Now you, my little mortal lady, you call me… Sheogorath, Daedric Prince of Madness." He took her hand, bent over, and kissed the top of it, just like any gentleman would. "Charmed." As he was straightening his back, he took glance at her from head to toe. "And very much so…"

She continued to gape. She was not in front of just another madman. No. This guy was the ultimate. This man was Sheogorath! First Molag Bal, the Daedric Prince of Domination, now him: the Daedric Prince of Madness.

But if she had to choose, she was rather to be stuck with Sheogorath. At least he did not have the title of 'The King of Rape', unlike Molag Bal. As crazy as Sheogorath may be, he was being… kind of a gentleman to her at times. Well, only if his mood does not take him elsewhere.

"Now, my little mortal messenger. You said you had a message? What kind of a message is it?" He asked. "A song? A summons?" Sheogorath squealed in excitement. "Wait, I know! A death threat… written on the back of an Argonian concubine! HA HA HA! …Those are my favorites…" He sighed. "Well?" He sneered at her. "SPIT it out, mortal! I haven't got an eternity!" He considered, and then said, "Actually… I do. Little joke." He chuckled.

His change of moods was humorous to her. Kayleigh giggled softly to herself.

"Am I SO amusing to you, mortal?" He asked in a rather hostile manner.

"As a matter of fact, I do. Why? Do you have a problem with that?" She asked with a smirk.

"Oh, no no no. Not at all, mortal. Not at all." Sheogorath shook his head, and then pinched her cheek. "I just never knew you'd look good with a smile." He laughed. "You remind me of a girl I once knew."

"Oh?" She tried to adjust to him pinching her cheek. "What was she like?"

He let go. "I wish I could remember. I only recall plucking her eyes out and baking it in a pie!" He laughed evilly. "Or was that her sister? Or mother? Or aunt?"

_Really hope it was someone who deserved it. _"Just so you know, I like my green eyes exactly where they are: in my head." She massaged her semi-swollen cheek.

"Oh, I don't doubt that, my love!" Sheogorath smiled. "Because I do to."

_What a charmer…_

"Ah, but I do sincerely apologize, my little mortal. You still haven't given me my message!"

"Only if you'd stop interrupting me!" She chided. "I was asked to retrieve you from your vacation. Apparently, your 'people' need you. And they're kind of desperate."

"Hm… are they now?" He tapped his chin in thought.

"Yes, they are. So… are you going to leave?" She asked.

Sheogorath looked at her. "Now that's the real question, isn't it? Because honestly, how much time off could a demented Daedra really need?"

"Looking at you? A lot." She placed her hands on her hips.

"Watch your tongue, love. Or I might just tear it out!" He warned. "Listen, here's what I'm going to do: I'm going to leave."

She raised an eyebrow. "Really?" Kayleigh folded her arms across her chest.

"That's right, my little pretty dimwit! I'm done! Holiday – complete! Time to return to the hum drum day-to-day…" That was when he narrowed his eyes and smirked at her. "On one condition: you'll have to find the way out first. Good luck with that."

"How can I?" She protested. "This is the mind of the Mad Emperor!"

"I expect you to be more… resourceful then!" He grinned and pointed at her with his cane. "Yes, this is not the Solitude Botanical gardens, that's for sure. You're in the head of a dead, homicidally insane MONARCH! HA HA HA HA!" He chuckled. Wrapping an arm around her waist again, he led her back to his throne. "Now, you could reply on your swords and maces and spells and sneakin' and all that nonsense, if you want. Oh wait." He realized. "I forgot: You don't have any weapons! HAHA! Molag might be little mad if he found out his mace was missing."

"Which is why… I want it back…" She mumbled. "Along with my armor and cloak…"

"And you'll get it all back, sweet mortal. Only when you and your pooch are out of here. Oh, and speaking of your pooch," He glanced and Vigilance and he unfroze. He looked dazed; he was unsure which year it was. "Sorry about that." Sheogorath apologized. "Anywho, as I was saying, since you don't have any other options, you can use… THE WABBAJACK!"

'The Wabba… wha-? OUCH!" She screamed out and rubbed her head when something felt on it. She looked on the ground: it was a grey-colored staff but with a strange-looking end: it had, what appeared to be three faces of different emotions: happiness, sadness and anger. It was quite possibly a reference to Sheogorath himself.

She picked it up and looked at it with great confusion.

"Cure dear Pelagius of his night terrors, his self-loathing, and paranoia. If you survive," He twirled a lock of her dark auburn hair with his index finger. "I'll hold up my end of the bargain." So saying, he took a relaxing seat on his red throne. "Good luck, my little mortal!" He wished with a huge grin on his face.

* * *

**A/N: SURPRISE! :D **

**Yes, ladies and gentlemen, and Elves and Argonians! SHEO-FREAKIN'-GORATH! XD EVERYBODY'S FAVOURITE DAEDRA!  
**

**He's competing for first place with Molag Bal for me! Why?  
Molag Bal = DAT VOICE  
Sheogorath = DAT ACCENT. AND HILARITY. (insert heart here)  
**

**SWEET BREATH OF ARKAY! THIS CHAPTER IS CLOSE TO 4000 WORDS!  
**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It was SO much fun to write! I almost didn't sleep because of this! XD I hope I captured Sheo's personality well. While I wrote this, I was listening to these following songs: "We No Speak Americano" by Yolanda Be Cool & DCUP, "Killer Queen" by Queen (We Will Rock You musical) and "Pumped Up Kicks" by Foster the People over and over again. I know: I'm weird! XD (Inspirational music, maybe?)  
**

**And yes, I added a couple of things: like a red-colored throne and his beloved cane. I watched all the videos of Sheo during the Oblivion gameplay, so I added a few lines from there as well. I decided to use the Skyrim outfit because, honestly, I like better ****than the Shivering Isles Oblivion one, so yeah :)**

**Hmm... I even think that Sheo might be having a thing for Kayleigh! XD (o.O)**

**And just like Molag Bal, he will return in later chapters. How does that sound? :D **

**Thank you for all the support. Please review! :D Oh, and please let me know: the next chapter is about Kayleigh treating Pelagius' mind, but after that's done, anything you want to see between Sheo and his new champion before he sends her on her way? You know, because he will be appearing again later. Let me know! :D  
**


	26. Curing the Mind of a Mad Emperor

**The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim ****–**** Ulfric Stormcloak & Kayleigh Leanne ****–**** "Runaway With My Heart"**

* * *

**Location: The Mind of Pelagius Septim III  
27****th**** of Rain's Hand  
3:58pm**

Here was what Kayleigh Leanne knew about Pelagius Septim the Third: known as Pelagius the Mad and the Mad Emperor, he was the former Jarl of Solitude, before becoming the twelfth Emperor of Tamriel. It was suggested that Potema, known as "The Wolf Queen", was the cause of Pelagius's madness, having disguised herself as an old woman during the siege of Solitude, and giving young Pelagius an enchanted necklace that would destroy his mind over time. It was also suggested that, as a child, he tried to summon Hermaeus Mora, the Daedric Prince of Knowledge, but instead summoned Sheogorath. Pelagius did not really 'rule', that was for certain. He was too mad as it is.

"And I have to use this… this… 'Wabbajack' as you call it," She ran her finger over the faces of the staff. "To cure his mind."

"Mm hm," Sheogorath confirmed. "You've survived the undead, bandits, dragons and even those damned dragon priests! My Goodness, girl! How DID you survive one of those freaks? Even I'VE looked better on after coming down with a case of the sniffles! …Actually, I've never had the sniffles. Ha ha!"

"How did you know about… the dragons…?" She stammered as she asked.

"My dear girl, you're an interesting mortal to watch! HA HA!" He laughed. "Being the born dragon and all."

"Dragonborn." She corrected.

"That's what I said. Anyway," He placed one leg over the other and looked at her with those cat-like eyes. "You've been through worse. At least I think you have… I don't know. I'd say you can handle this!"

"But if I don't?" She decided to ask.

"Then I'll rip off your skin off your dead, beautiful corpse, and make it into a hat! Ooh, maybe one of those arrowcatchers… I love those hats!" He cheered.

She did not say anything. Instead, she continued to fiddle with the three faces on the staff, unsure of herself.

He shifted in his throne. "Hey! Watch the fingers, will ya?" Cane in hand, he gripped his abdomen. "I'M TICKLISH! Ha ha!"

She looked at the faces of the staff, stopped fiddling with it and gave him a dirty look. "That's not funny."

"Reeaaallly?... I thought it was…" He smiled at her.

"I'm going to go now. Come on, Vigilance." She said causally, but in great annoyance and turned her heel to walk to the nearest stone doorway. She walked through it along with Vigilance, and they continued along the path. The mist in front of them was slowly dispersing.

And that was when she could hear Sheogorath's voice booming in from all directions. "You've headed down the path of dreams. Unfortunately for you, Pelagius suffered night terrors from a young age."

"Yes… how unfortunate for me…" She muttered and then saw a bed… a bed in the middle of the 'dreams' portion of Pelagius' mind. Sleeping soundly on the bed was a younger Pelagius the Third.

"All you need to do is find a way to wake our poor Pelaguis up!" said Sheogorath. "You'll find his terrors easy to repel… but persistent…"

"Terrors?" She questioned and looked around here. "What terrors?" She expected an answer, but Sheogorath did not give her one. Rolling her eyes, she walked up to the sleeping Pelagius. "Pelagius? Wake up." She said in a soothing voice. When he remained as still as a statue, she decided to try again. "Pelagius? Come on, get up! Hey, Mad Emperor! Get aaaaaaa-p!" She persuaded. "HEY, PELAGIUS SEPTIM THE FREAKING THIRD! GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED!" She screeched.

He continued to 'sleep'.

Sighing heavily, she signaled to Vigilance. "Do your thing, buddy."

Vigilance trotted next to Pelagius' face and gave him the biggest lick he could give.

Young Pelagius refused to even budge.

"Huh?" Kayleigh scratched her head. "Then what do I…" She glanced at the Wabbajack, and then at Pelagius. "Stand back, buddy." Kayleigh let a blot of red magic hit Pelagius. Nothing happened for the first few seconds… but then, out of nowhere, a wolf was summoned, emerging from a ball of redness and barked viciously.

Kayleigh stood her ground and tried to fire an Ice Spike, but nothing was forming in her left hand. "My magic! What the- AH!" She screamed out when the wolf jumped on her. She struggled to fight off the beast using the Wabbajack, but she was already sustaining bloody scratches.

Just then, Vigilance head-butt the wolf and it fell off Kayleigh. Vigilance and the wild beast fought it out in front of Kayleigh, who was trying to adjust to her scratches. Realizing what was going on, she called out for her pup. "Out of the way, Vigilance!" She fired another ball of magic from the Wabbajack, pointing it at the wolf.

In an instant, the beast disappeared and instead, a goat took its place. A goat: an actual goat.

"Whaaaat?" She dragged, panting heavily. She then looked at Pelagius, who was still asleep. The objective was clear to her now: keeping hitting sleepy head here with the Wabbajack and hit his 'terrors' with the Wabbajack as well.

Simple? No.

Doable? Heck yes. She had faced worse.

She released another blot of red magic and let it hit Pelagius. To her left, an iron armor-clad bandit appeared. Before the bandit could charge for her with his iron battleaxe, she quickly countered with another bolt of magic. The bandit transformed into a little boy. She assumed that was a much younger Pelagius, because he was harmless.

Next, a Hagraven appeared, trying to fire Fireballs at her and Vigilance. They jumped out of the way and Kayleigh quickly fired another bolt of magic. The Hagraven turned into a beautiful maiden.

"This is getting stranger by the minute."

Following the Hagraven, she made a Flame Atronach disintegrate into nothing. Following that… was a Dragon Priest.

"Oh, NO WAY! FLIP OFF!" Kayleigh screamed, before firing another bolt of magic from the Wabbajack. "Go away! Go away! GO AWAY!"

And just like the Flame Atronach, the Dragon Priest crumbled into nothing.

"Well! Now, THAT'S something to crow about!" Sheogorath's voice boomed. "With Pelagius up and about, you've moving right along. We'll both be home soon."

She turned around to see that Pelagius had finally woken up. "Good morning, sleepy head." She mumbled and started to limp back to Sheogorath. "Stupid wolf…" She winced in pain; a few scratches on her body given by the wolf were bleeding.

* * *

Sheogorath was twirling his cane in his hand when he noticed Kayleigh walking, or rather hobbling to him. He put his cane down as raised an eyebrow. "Had a catfight, did we, mortal?"

"No, Sheogorath. Not a cat… a wolf…" She said in a monotone manner, irritated beyond measure. "Did you do something with my magic? BECAUSE I ALMOST DIED."

"Dearest mortal, I already told you: use the Wabbajack! Did I say, 'use your frail and puny magic'? NO!" He said. "The Wabbajack is the only way you are going to escape Pelagius' mind, so I suggest you start listenin' to me, sweetheart, and follow instructions!" He reprimanded.

Kayleigh shot him another dirty look and sighed. "He'll sleep peacefully now."

Sheogorath then smiled. "Ah. Good. GOOD!" From his tone, he was very pleased. "No more barking at all hours and chewin' up my slippers!" He leaned in and asked, "You used the hemlock, then? DAMNED good idea, mortal!" He cheered. "I-"

"Sheogorath!' She stopped him and let him rethink what he was actually saying.

He furrowed his eyebrows. "Oh… oh, we're not talking about… Barbas, are we? Clavicus Vile's dog?"

Kayleigh tried to suppress a smile, but she shook her head.

"Oooh… awkward…" He leaned back against his throne.

"I agree."

He then slapped himself on his head. "Oh! Oh, that's right! Pelagius! Yes, yes, now I recall…" He massaged his forehead. "Well done. Well done…"

Despite the pain, she giggled.

"Uh, keep going…" He told her.

With a smirk, she limped behind the throne to enter another stone doorway. But before she and Vigilance could enter, a large bright yellow ball surrounded her and in an instance, she felt rejuvenated. The pain, as well as the scratches was gone. That was a healing spell.

"You can thank me later, love! When you survive! Or… if you survive!"

She grinned and walked through the stone doorway. This next portion of Pelagius' mind was a little strange: there was a large Imperial Soldier, attempting to hit a miniature version of Pelagius.

"Ah, now this is a sad path." Once again, the Mad God's voice spoke out of nowhere. "Pelagius hated and feared many things: Assassins, wild dogs, the undead… pumpernickel!"

_Pumpernickel?_

"But the deepest, keenest hatred was for himself." He continued. "The attacks he makes on himself can be seen here fully. They are always carried out on the weakest part of his fragile self." Kayleigh watched as the Imperial Soldier continued to 'hit' mini Pelagius. "The self-loathing enhances Pelagius' anger! Ah, but his confidence will shrink with every hit. You must bring the two into balance."

_So mini Pelagius is his confidence, and the rest are his self-loathing. Alright. _Kayleigh fired a blot of magic at the Imperial Soldier, who was Pelagius' self-loathing. It reduced into a more normal size, but then a Spectral Being, wielding a battleaxe appeared as well. They both started to attack mini Pelagius. Panicking, Kayleigh fired the bolt on Pelagius' instead. He grew into the size of normal human being. She decided to try again and this time, he grew into a giant. She felt like an ant.

Vigilance hid behind his master.

"Wonderfully done!" Sheogorath cheered. "Pelagius is finally ready to love himself! ...and continue hating everyone else…"

All Kayleigh could think about was how tall confidence-Pelagius was. Tsun would be a little jealous.

* * *

Soon, she and Vigilance met back with Sheogorath at his throne. He greeted her with a sweet smile. "The self-loathing is gone." She informed.

He widened his eyes and grinned. "OH, I'm so HAPPY for you!" He got up from his throne and hugged her. It took her by surprise. "My, what a BURDEN to have carried! But you've done it!" He pulled back and pinched both of her cheeks. "You've conquered your own INNER DEMONS!" He released her cheeks, but still kept his hands on them. "Bravo! Bravo!" He was _actually_ proud of her.

She tried to choose her next words, but this was too funny to her, despite the fact that her cheeks were hurting - again. "Um… Sheogorath…?"

He then realized the look on her face. "Oh… oh, you didn't mean yourself… You meant… Pelagius…"

"Indeed I did…"

"Oh…" He scratched the back of his head. "Well then. Same congratulations apply! Just, you know… what you did for the insane emperor." He sat down on his throne once again. "Now, conquering paranoia should be a snap after all this, hmm?"

"I hope so." She and Vigilance made their way to the final problem of Pelagius' mind to cure: paranoia. She hoped this was going to be as easy as self-loathing. She certainly did not want another wolf on her, that was for sure. This time, the area was different: there was a giant rock wall in front of her. She spotted a flight of stairs and decided to take it.

She and Vigilance found themselves having top seat of an arena made of the same rocks. In the battlefield, a Frost Atronach and a Flame Atronach were fighting against each other. Opposite Kayleigh, was Pelagius clad in Dwarven armor, and had two Dwarven-armored guards standing next to him. Pelagius seemed engrossed in the fight.

"Oh! Good choice for the finale! Well, good for me, at least." Again, Sheogorath spoke. "I find everyone being out to get you so terribly entertaining. Although… you might find it less so…"

"Alright…"

"You see, mortal, Pelagius' mother was… well… let us say… 'unique'. Although, I suppose in the grand scheme of things, she was average for a Septim." He said. "That woman wielded fear like a cleaver! …Or did she wield a cleaver and make people afraid?" He sounded uncertain of himself. "I never get that part right! Damn it… Oh! Oh, but she taught her son well. Pelagius learned at a very early age tat danger would come from anywhere, at any time! Delivered… by _anyone. _The objective here is SIMPLE, you simpleton! Use the Wabbajack to defeat the enemy, while they do the same! Good luck!"

_Fire the blots at the Atronaches, right? Simple! _Kayleigh released a bolt of magic from the Wabbajack and onto the Frost Atronach. It transformed in a Strom Atronach instead. She had expected it to just disappear into nothing. This time, she fired at the Flame Atronach this time… and it turned into a Frost Atronach. She fired at the newly spawned Storm Atronach and it transformed into another Flame one.

Kayleigh was confused beyond anything. How else was she going to do this? She then looked opposite her, at Pelagius and his guards. Glancing at the Wabbajack, she decided to try something else. Releasing a blot of red magic, she let it hit one of the two guards.

And they both turned into wolves! They started to attack Pelagius, who raised his fists, preparing to defend himself.

"Ho OH! I thought you'd NEVER figure it out!" Sheogorath then spoke, pleased with Kayleigh's effort. "With the threat gone, Pelagius is under the delusion that he is safe, which means you've helped him."

"Great!" Kayleigh was relieved.

"…Sort of." He added.

"Oh."

* * *

Back at the tea party area, Sheogorath was sitting on his throne, enjoying a cup of tea while he waited for Kayleigh to return from the paranoia portion of Pelagius' mind. He heard footsteps coming from his right and he turned to find his newly crowned Champion returning to him, finishing her given task.

"Ah, my beloved Champion!" He greeted. "Tea?"

"I'll pass, Sheogorath. Wait-" It then hit her. "'Champion'?"

"Indeed, my little mortal! You have successfully treated Pelagius' mind! Just like how one does to a rash! Or an arrow in the face!"

_Ouch._

"But no matter. You've treated his mind, AND survived! Pelagius Septim the Third is now so-oh boringly sane! I always knew he had it in him, though... Therefore, I'm forced to honor my end of the bargain." He finished his cup of tea and tossed it to the side. It landed on the ground with a _'crash'. _He got up from his seat and took his cane into his hands. "So! Congratulations, my dear. You're free to go."

She raised both eyebrows. "Really?"

"Yes!" He said. "I… I've been known to change my mind. So… go. Really!" He said sincerely. "Best you go, before my mind changes me."

"Yeah, sure. I'll go. Care to tell me how to leave?" She asked.

"Hm? Oh, that's right! I brought you here in the first place… Silly me! Just a minute, my love. I must check to see if I'm not forgetting anything." He then pulled the collar of his shirt. "Clothes? Check. Beard?" He rubbed his chin. "Check. Luggage?" He then realized. "Luggage?" He called out. "Now where did I leave my luggage?"

Kayleigh looked around, trying to find his 'luggage' for him.

That was when a giant purple-back ball appeared out of nowhere. That was the sign of someone or something being summoned from or is coming from Oblivion. Instead, the old Wood Elf who had entrusted her with finding Sheogorath in the first place, emerged from the ball.

"Master! You've taken me back!" He squealed with joy. "Does this mean we're going home? Oh, happy times! I can't wait to-"

"Yes, yes." Sheogorath interrupted him. "That's quite enough celebration! Let's send you ahead, shall we?" With that, the Elf disappeared into the giant purple-black ball. He then looked at Kayleigh, who looked back at him as well.

"Back to the Shivering Isles. Isn't that what it's called?" Kayleigh asked.

"Indeed. And I suppose it's high time I returned too." He admitted. "The trouble Haskill can get into while I'm gone, simply boggles the mind!" He expressed. "And as for you, my beautiful little Champion," He pushed up her chin. "I want you to have the Wabbajack. As a symbol of my…" He tried to find the right words, but to no avail. "Oh, just take the damn thing." He simply finished.

Kayleigh gazed at the faces of the Wabbajack and was somewhat happy. "Really? Wow! Thank you, Lord Sheogorath!" She thanked. "I will make good use of it."

"Oh, I'm sure you will, love. I'm sure you will." He smiled. "Oh, and if you ever find yourself in New Sheoth, do look me up! We can share a strawberry torte!"

Kayleigh laughed. "Even though I can't really see myself wondering around in Oblivion anytime soon, I think I would like that, Sheogorath."

"Wonderful!" He was satisfied. "Oh, I'm SO happy right now! I could just… tear out your intestines and STRANGLE you with them!"

"It never ends, does it?" She raised one eyebrow, but smirked.

"Aw, I'm just kidding, mortal. I'm just kidding." He assured. "But seriously?" He took her right hand and kissed the top of it. "You take care of yourself. And remember to keep those gorgeous eyes in that pretty little Nord head of yours. Wouldn't want someone trying to steal them now, would we?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Such a charmer, my Lord."

"Well..." He did not want to brag. "I've been told."

She laughed out loud again. "Really?" Just like how his previous hug took her by surprise, she took him by surprise with a kiss on his cheek. "Well, they were right."

For once, the infamous Mad God has been silenced, but Sheogorath managed to produce one last smirk for her. "Take care, my beloved Champion." And with that, darkness took over her vision.

* * *

**Location: Blue Palace, Solitude  
27****th**** of Rain's Hand  
4:26pm**

"And she just disappeared! We don't know HOW that even happened!"

"It's like she teleported to other place!"

"This is absurd!" Jarl Elisif the Fair commented. "How can a person just disappear from your sight?"

"Well, SHE did!"

"That wing is DEFINITELY cursed!"

"You mean, it used to be cursed." Everyone in the throne room diverted their attention to the female voice and her canine. "It's not anymore."

"So there was a threat after all?" Falk Firebeard, the steward, asked.

"Yep. But it's gone. And," She lifted the Wabbajack. "It left this behind too. I'm taking it with me. Looks like a staff, and a strange one too. I know where I can keep it where no one can touch it and use to wreak havoc, if that _is _what this thing does."

_It'll be coming with me!_

"You have my thanks, Dragonborn, for defeating this threat." Jarl Elisif thanked.

"Anytime, my Jarl. If I may take my leave?" She asked politely.

"Of course. Safe travels."

"Thank you." Kayleigh bowed and she and Vigilance to make her way to the exit. Outside, Vigilance was so happy to get his armor back and not walk around in that stupid party outfit with the furry ball hat. Kayleigh unhooked the Mace of Molag Bal from her waist and grinned at it, happy to have it back. Glancing at the Wabbajack, she kissed the faces and skipped ahead, completing her little Daedra quest, and gaining a few friend, Sheogorath. Good thing he did not try to skip rope with her entrails in the end.

* * *

**A/N: And Kayleigh is Sheogorath's new Champion! YAY! X)**

** Hope you've enjoyed the chapter so far. I've got news! My exams JUST ended (thank goodness) so I might be able to speed up the update time. But since these are my last 2 years of high school, updates might just be on weekends :( But right now, I've got a cold! :'( Get me a priest of Kynareth!  
**

**I tried my best with the chapter, so I hope it was good enough, folks! Please know that Molag Ball will come in as well, and more Sheo to come! :D  
**

***And yes, I rewrote their goodbye. I was thinking about it, and decided that Sheo would kinda be like a father-figure to her, you know? But you know, in a mad way. That's why he said that last sentence :) And also, people have wanted to see a kiss between these two! But it can't be a kiss on the lips, because then that would be TOO awkward so yeah :/*  
**

**Oh, and can I ask, b****ecause I came up with this idea during one of my exams****...  
**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...Would anyone like to see a drunk Kayleigh Leanne Bennett? (If you know what I mean)  
**


	27. To Kill an Ice Wraith

**The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim ****–**** Ulfric Stormcloak & Kayleigh Leanne ****–**** "Runaway With My Heart"**

* * *

**Location: Serpentstone Island (Near Winterhold)  
28****th**** of Rain's Hand  
11:26am**

A good night's sleep in Winterhold, and Kayleigh was ready to defeat an Ice Wraith the next morning. In the College, everyone welcomed her back with smiles and congratulations. They had expected nothing less from their Dragonborn, who was their colleague's daughter. The defeat of the Ice Wraith was to prove that she was worthy of becoming a Stormcloak. An Ice Wraith should not be a big issue; she was already fighting Dragons.

Serpentstone Island was short distance away from Winterhold. However, she had to travel via water… the icy water. When she finally reached the Island, Vigilance instinctively shook the water off him and it landed on Kayleigh.

"Think you can watch it, buddy?" She asked jokingly.

Vigilance simply just wagged his tail.

Ahead of them was a stone doorway. They made their way up the semi-steep snowy hill. Past the stone doorway was a Standing Stone – the Serpent Standing Stone, to be precise.

Yet, neither Kayleigh nor Vigilance could see any Ice Wraiths. She knew that they could be hiding, and then they would appear out of thin ice. Not air, but ice.

She had spoken too soon, because right there and then, appeared a ferocious Ice Wraith, screeching just as bad as a Dragon Priest. Kayleigh would rather not get too close, so she equipped the Wabbajack instead and firebolt in her left hand. "Watch yourself, Vigilance!" And she fired the firebolt at the Ice Wraith.

It screeched and staggered back, but remained resilient. It fired deadly and large ice spikes at the ground, but it was a trail of them and they nearly hurt Kayleigh and Vigilance. They made to jump out of the way in time.

Regrouping herself, she fired a few more firebolts at it and was about to use the Wabbajack when the Ice Wraith attacked her left arm with a devastating ice attack, using its sharp frosty tail. Kayleigh screamed in pain and fell to the ground, dropping the Wabbajack and holding onto her injured arm as she cried out in agony, flailing on the snowy ground.

Vigilance, shocked at what happened to his master, brought the fight to the Ice Wraith. Vigilance was quicker than the Ice Wraith itself, so he was able to get some bites out of it. He remained strong, avoiding the trail of ice spikes the Ice Wraith was leaving.

Kayleigh was on her knees, tearing flowing down as she covered the wound; the blood was seeping through her fingers. Seeing that Vigilance was fighting the Ice Wraith on his own, she crawled over to the Wabbajack, picked it up, and pointed it at the Ice Wraith. "Hey, ICE JERK!" She released a blot of red magic from the Wabbajack and hit connected with the Ice Wraith. As if someone fired a fireball spell at it, the Ice Wraith screeched as fire surrounded it. It disintegrated into a pile of ice.

Kayleigh was still on her knees, but she fell to her right, the pain gnawing at her. Vigilance trotted next to her, licking the side of her face, persuading her to get up.

She tried to laugh. "How do I look?"

* * *

**Location: Palace of the Kings  
28****th**** of Rain's Hand  
2:45pm**

"It's been two days, Galmar." Ulfric Stormcloak said, looking over the map of Skyrim in the war room.

"Are you worried that we sent her to her death?"

He looked up at his second-in-command. "'We'?"

"Alright. Me." Galmar unfolded his arms. "But this is protocol, Ulfric, if she wants to join the Stormcloaks."

"She's the legendary Dragonborn. By right, she doesn't _need_ a trial. That would be like asking Talos Himself!"

"Concerned, Ulfric?" He raised a suggestive eyebrow.

"She's a fighter, but she's still a delicate woman, Galmar." He defended. "Forget it, old friend. It's a long story."

* * *

**2:59pm**

Kayleigh had received treatment back at the College of Winterhold. Her upper left arm had been bandaged with a rag, although one could see blood seeping through it. She used the Wabbajack as a support as she walked into the Palace, trying to avoid the discomfort in her arm.

"Tell me again why we're wasting time and dwindling resources, chasing a legend! We don't even know it exists!"

"The Jarls are upset. They don't all support you."

_Do those gentlemen always fight over something? _Kayleigh thought.

"Damn the Jarls…" Ulfric muttered.

"They demand the Moot."

"And DAMN the MOOT!" From his tone, Kayleigh could tell that her Jarl was pissed off. "We should risk letting those milkdrinkers put Thorryg's woman on the throne? She'll HAND Skyrim over to the Elves on a silver plate!"

"All the more reason then: the crown would legitimize your claim." Galmar tried to reason with him.

"A crown doesn't make a King…"

"No… but this one…"

"Um, Gentlemen?" Kayleigh called out, peeping through the doorway. She could have sworn she saw Ulfric's face lit up the moment he spotted her.

"You're alive!" Galmar was contented. "I owe Ulfric a drink then."

"Wow, shows how much confidence you have in me." She walked into the war room. "At least the Jarl had faith!" She laughed.

Ulfric was smiling away, happy to see the Dragonborn alive. Then his eyes fell on her arm. "You're hurt."

Kayleigh looked at him, and glanced at her left arm. "Oh, it's nothing, my Jarl. Stupid Ice Wraith got the better of me."

"Are you sure you're alright?" He asked, walking up to her. "You're bleeding."

"I-" She tried to find the words. "It's fine. Really. I did what I had to do."

"Go to the Temple of Talos after this. Let the priest work on you." He ordered.

She smiled sweetly at him. "If my Jarl commands. Now, was I interrupting anything, Gentlemen?"

"Not really, Dragonborn." He looked at Galmar. "Galmar here was trying to convince me that the Jagged Crown actually exists."

"It _does _exist!" He defended. "And it'll be symbol of the righteousness of our cause. Think about it: the Jagged Crown! It heralds back to a time before jarls and moots. Back to the time when a king was a king, because his enemies fell before him and his people rose because they loved him." He explained. "Skyrim needs that king. You will be that kings, Ulfric. You must be."

Ulfric listened with alert ears. "You're certain you've found it?"

Galmar gave a short laugh. "When have I ever been false with you?"

"Fair enough. I'll send the Dragonborn here with you." He looked at her. "Fancy a crawl through a moldering dungeon to see if you can't stir up Galmar's Jagged Crown?"

"It will be there…" mumbled Galmar.

Kayleigh simply smiled and looked at the Wabbajack.

"A mighty strange-looking staff, Dragonborn." Ulfric commented. "Where did you find it?"

"Oh this?" She lifted it. "Long story short, my Jarl, I'm now the Champion of Sheogorath."

"The Daedric Prince of Madness?" Galmar's eyes widened. "First Molag Bal," he said in reference to the Mace hooked to her waist. "Now him? You are getting popular even in Oblivion, aren't you?"

"Well, Sheogorath is actually a gentleman. I did something for him and he rewarded me." She simply said. "Can't say I didn't always want a staff, but this is a start." She looked at Galmar. "So, this 'Jagged Crown'… when do we find it?"

"As soon as you take your Oath." He said. "Before you're one of us, you must swear fealty to the Jarl, the future High King of Skyrim. You must also pledge unswerving loyalty to your fellow Stormcloaks, to Skyrim and her people."

"Of course." She nodded. "You will expect nothing else of me, I promise."

Galmar was pleased to hear that. "That's the spirit. By swearing this oath, you become one of us. A heroine of the people. A true daughter of Skyrim. A Stormcloak. Now, repeat after me."

Kayleigh readied herself.

_"I do swear my blood and honor to the service of Ulfric Stormcloak…"_

"I do swear my blood and honor to the service of Ulfric Stormcloak…"

"_Jarl of Windhelm and true High King of Skyrim…"_

"Jarl of Windhelm and true High King of Skyrim…"

"_As Talos is my witness, may this oath bind me to death and beyond..." _

"As Talos is my witness, may this oath bind me to death and beyond..."

"_...even to my Lord as to my fellow brothers and sisters in arms."_

"...even to my Lord as to my fellow brothers and sisters in arms."

"_All hail the Stormcloaks, the true sons and daughters of Skyrim!"_

"All hail the Stormcloaks, the true sons and daughters of Skyrim!"

"Very good." Ulfric was just as satisfied. "You are now one of us, Unblooded.

"'Unblooded'?"

"That's your rank." Galmar said.

"Oh."

"How is your arm? If you are well enough, you can come along on a little trip with me." He said.

"Oh? To where?"

"Korvanjund. That is where I'm certain the Crown lies. But, if old King Borgas is indeed buried there, we're bound to run into some trouble."

Kayleigh smirked. "Nothing us Stormcloaks can't handle."

"Oh, that reminds me," Galmar walked over to the long table behind him and picked up a set of Stormcloak armor: the blue cuirass ensemble. "You'll need these to look the part."

She gladly accepted them. "Of course."

"Your fellow Stormcloaks are already assembling outside the tomb. Go on ahead first. I'll meet you there as soon as I'm finished up here." He instructed.

"Gladly." She turned to Ulfric. "My Jarl." She excused herself.

"Dragonborn." He nodded with a smile. "Drop by the Temple before you go. I don't want you risking further injury."

She giggled and continued to smile amiably at him. "As you command."

* * *

**A/N: And we're back in Windhelm. Kayleigh's joined the Stormcloaks! LOOK OUT, IMPERIALS!  
**

**Next chapter: getting the Jagged Crown :) Hope you've enjoyed so far!  
**


	28. The Jagged Crown

**The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim ****–**** Ulfric Stormcloak & Kayleigh Leanne ****–**** "Runaway With My Heart"**

* * *

**Location: Korvanjund  
28****th**** of Rain's Hand  
7:05pm**

The Sun was almost out of view. The stars and Moon were ready to shine when Kayleigh and Vigilance arrived at Korvanjund, an ancient tomb where the Jagged Crown is located. Her task was to retrieve it for Ulfric Stormcloak, and she will retrieve it, no matter what. Kayleigh wore the Stormcloak Cuirass, but just the body piece. She kept her leather boots and ancient Nordic gauntlets and her mother's hooded cloak.

When they both reached there, the Stormcloaks who were assembled outside were waiting a distance away from the tomb. Galmar Stone-Fist had not arrived yet. Amongst one of them… was Ralof. Ralof was the man who had helped her escape Helgan.

"Ha! I KNEW you'd join up!" He called for her. "This is great, Dragonborn! We'll take Skyrim back together, eh?"

Her face brightened up when she saw him. "Ralof!" She squealed and gave him a big hug. "Oh, it's so good to see you! I never properly thanked you for helping me escape Helgan."

"You cooked a meal for my family, Dragonborn. That was more than enough." He smiled and then sighed. "I'm glad I'll have you beside me in there. This place chills my blood! And I don't care who knows it!"

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"These old ruins… my father always told me to stay away from them. Damn good advice, I'd say." He then shook his head. "But never mind that. We've got a job to do, and nothing's going to stand in our way."

"Oh no. Nothing is getting past us." She agreed.

Just then, Galmar had arrived and Vigilance alerted Kayleigh of his presence. All Stormcloaks turned in attention. "What's the situation?" He asked.

"Cold as the inside of an Ice Wraith." Ralof commented. That and some Imperials are camped out around the entrance, staying nice and warm around their fires." He spat.

"Imperials? What's the Legion doing here? Damn spies…" Galmar muttered.

"They must be here for the crown. We can't let them get to it first!" Kayleigh said.

"And we won't. This should be fun for us, at least. They don't seem to know we're here yet." He said. Then, he spun around to his men. "Alright, listen up! I know some of you are ex-legion, and may know men on the other side. But remember this: they are the enemy now and they will not hesitate to kill you. Keep your wits about you and watch your shield brother's back." He unhooked the iron battleaxe from his back and equipped it. "Follow me, quickly and quietly. I want their guts on the ground before they even know what hit them." He stopped, around took a little while to overlook the entrance. Imperial soldiers were crawling everywhere. "On my command."

Kayleigh readied her Mace of Molag Bal and the Wabbajack.

"ATTACK!"

The Imperials were taken away from their guard duty and daydreams when they heard footsteps stomping on the snowy ground. They all looked like they were caught with their hands in cookie jars. It did not take them along to realize that they were being attacked by Stormcloak soldiers.

"OH, WHAT THE-"

* * *

**7:23pm**

Getting inside was easy enough. The Imperials did not put up much of a fight. Some men were chosen to stay behind at specific areas inside the tomb, in case there were any reinforcements arriving. Kayleigh was proving herself to be a worthy fighter, and Galmar was pleased with what he saw. Normally, he did not care much for magic to be used in battle, but the Dragonborn was changing all of that: he was glad to have her magic of their side.

"Ah, the hall of Stories." Galmar smiled as they entered a narrow hallway. In the hallway, there were many cravings craved into the walls. "We must be getting close now."

"Oh, I've heard of this." A female Stormcloak soldier said from behind them, gazing at the walls. "They sat these walls show the history of the ancients who built this place."

"Too bad we can't read these carvings." Ralof licked his tongue in disappointment. "Who knows what secrets we'd uncover."

Kayleigh, however, was more interested in the door that was preventing them from proceeding further. She recognized the puzzle door: it was similar to the one in Bleak Falls Burrow. Two dead Imperial soldiers were lying next to door… and also next to another Dragon Claw. This time, it was made of Ebony.

She picked it up and deciphered the puzzle to the door. "Fox… moth… dragon…" She placed the Claw on the ground again and advanced to rotating the inner, middle, and outer circles. "Hold on a second, boys!" She called out to them.

Once she had alternated the circles in the correct order, she picked up the Claw and placed the three sharp pointed into the holes. With a twist, the door began to descend.

"How… did you even know what to do?" Galmar gaped.

"I've done this before: shortly before finding out I was the Dragonborn. In Bleak Falls Burrow." She explained and turned to them. "We need to be _extra_ carefully now. Puzzle doors mean Nordic Tombs. And Nordic Tombs… mean Draugrs."

* * *

**Location: Korvanjund Crypt, Korvanjund  
28****th**** of Rain's Hand  
7:39pm**

Just like any other Crypt, this was large, dirty, and had an inactive Draugr resting on the throne. On each side of the throne were two standing tombs. The inactive Draugr was looking different though… it had the Jagged Crown upon his head.

King Borgas.

"What do you make of the situation, Dragonborn?" Galmar asked. She was the professional in dealing with Draugrs.

She gulped. "Well," she turned to face him, Ralof, and the last two Stormcloak soldiers they had. "The good news and the bad news: there's the Jagged Crown, but it's on _his _head. We'll have to find some other way to get it off him without waking the Draugrs-"

_Grrrr…._

Before she could finish her sentence, the inactive Draugr stood up from his throne, and two other Draugrs emerged from the tombs next to the throne.

"…up."

"ATTACK!"

Almost immediately, the crowned Draugr, King Borgas, attempted to strike Kayleigh with its Ancient Nord Greatsword, but she blocked the attack with both the Wabbajack and the Mace of Molag Bal. Borgas pushed her back, and shouted, "Fus… RO DAH!"

All the Stormcloaks, except for Kayleigh who stood her ground, were blown a few feet away. Shaking the effects off her, she shouted, "Fo… KRAH DIIN!" and it struck all three Draugrs.

Though the other two Draugrs were heavily affected, King Borgas only snarled at her.

Kayleigh tossed the Wabbajack to a corner for now, and wielded the Mace like a baseball bat. "Let's dance, ugly."

King Borgas charged with an attack, but Kayleigh stepped out of the way and struck him in the arm. The Stormcloaks managed to regroup and attack the other two damaged Draugrs, leaving Kayleigh to fight the King on her own. She struck with another successful hit to his back, but Borgas spun around in a flash, striking her injured and bandaged arm with the Greatsword. She screamed out in pain, but managed to deliver a hit to his head. He staggered to his right, and that was when Vigilance jumped on him and he lost his weapon. Vigilance bit on whatever remaining flesh there was on his neck.

With Kayleigh's left arm in a 90-degree position, she grabbed her Mace and brought it down on the King's face. Vigilance got off its body and ran to his master when she fell to her knees, whimpering. "Son of a bitch… Son of a BITCH!"

"Get the crown off the damn thing!" Galmar ordered, as he too, ran to Kayleigh's side. "This is bad, Dragonborn." He examined her injury. "We don't have a battle-maiden though-"

She shrugged off his touch. "I'm fine. It's alright." She looked up at Ralof. "The crown…"

"It's in one piece." He held it in both hands.

"We did it." Kayleigh panted.

"But it might have just caused you your arm." Galmar added. "Head back to Windhelm. I'll have Ralof escort you. Return the crown to Ulfric." He lifted her onto her feet. "And tell him he owes me a drink."

Kayleigh managed to give a little laugh. "That'll never end, eh?" She was then distracted by what was lying beyond the throne. It looked so familiar to her; she had to check it out. "Excuse me…"

And true enough, behind the throne… was a Word Wall.

"Dragonborn?"

Instinctively, Kayleigh hobbled over to the wall, hearing the word call out for her. As she got closer, the word was whispering into her ear.

_Tiid._

"Time…" She muttered. This was the first word of the Shout called 'Slow Time'; the world around you can stand still when you command it to.

"You seemed to have no trouble learning that word, Dragonborn."

Galmar commented, as he and the rest of the Stormcloaks looked on.

"No, I didn't." She turned back to them. "That's the thing about being

the Dragonborn: I learn the Shout in a second while others take years to perfect it." She walked past Galmar, picked up the Wabbajack and used it as support. "I'll let the Jarl know. We did good, didn't we?"

"We did. And you were fearless, Dragonborn." Galmar smiled. "We are honored to have to in our ranks.

Despite the pain, she produced a grin.

* * *

**Location: The Palace of the Kings, Windhelm  
28****th**** of Rain's Hand  
9:58pm**

"Dragonborn, you need help." Ralof was concerned about the condition about her left arm. It was still in a 90-degree position and she was using the Wabbajack as support to walk. Vigilance was walking by her side as well.

As they walked to the Jarl, she shook her head and was doing a great job concealing the pain written on her face. "I bandaged it again while we were travelling back. It's fine, really." She assured.

"Dragonborn." Ulfric greeted, seeing her and Ralof back.

"My Jarl." They stopped in front of him and she bowed a little before pulling back her black hooded cloak. "We have the crown." Ralof handed it to him. "We lost a few good men. I really hope it was worth it."

He glanced at the crown. "I hope so too."

"Oh, and you owe Galmar a drink." She added with a smile.

He gave a short laugh, before looking up to her injured arm. It was worse than he last saw it. The rag used to bandage the wound was already dripping with blood. "Dragonborn, your arm…" He got down from his throne and hurriedly handed the crown for Jorleif to hold.

"Jarl Ulfric, it's-"

"Ralof, get more rags and the medication from the Bloodworks. You know where we keep them." He ordered.

"On it, my Jarl!" Ralof jogged to the Bloodworks, but yelled to Kayleigh. "I told you to clean it up better!"

"Ooh…" She felt annoyed.

"Come with me." He took her right hand and led her to the war room, where he had to sit down on the chair.

"This really isn't necessary, my Jarl-"

"Hold your tongue," He said in a harsh tone and removed the bandage from her left arm. It revealed a diagonal large gash on her upper left arm. It continued to bleed.

Just then, Ralof entered in with the rags and the medication for wounds. Ulfric thanked him and sent him on his way. Taking one of the rags, he carefully and gently wiped the blood from the wound. She winced, but tried not to show the pain on her face.

"You do an amazing job concealing your pains, Dragonborn." He commented. "But not good enough."

She smirked at him while he concentrated her arm. "You do this for all of your female officers, Jarl Ulfric?"

That was when he looked at her. "You want to know why I'm concerned."

"Indeed I do. Is there something you're not telling me?" She raised an eyebrow.

He chuckled, but explained himself. "Remember when I told you that my father entrusted me with making sure that the room upstairs with all your items from Hjerim were kept clean and undamaged? Well… that told me that your family…" He took another rag to wipe away the blood. "… were special. And you were: the Bennetts. Your father was my father's right-hand man. You grandfather was a soldier too. And _his _father. Your family has quite the reputation here in Windhelm."

"And we still would have," She the saddened. "If only…"

"You still do, Dragonborn." He looked at her. "You're a Bennett. You're the Dragonborn. You have quite the reputation here already. Everyone in this city admires you, respects you. I know I do."

She gave him another sweet smile. "I thank you, my Jarl."

"We need you, Dragonborn. Skyrim needs you." He then applied the cream on the wound. "You can't afford to get hurt."

"That's good enough reason as any." She admitted and looked at her arm. "Thank you so much."

"It never hurts to ask for help, Dragonborn."

"I know, I know." She nodded. "It's just that… I'm tired of asking for help. I'm tired of… of being helpless." She looked at him. "You know why…"

He sighed. "Yes… yes I do…" He focused on her arm. "But you have help who are willing to help. Let them." He advised.

"Alright." She agreed to it with a smile, to which she received one back. "I never knew you had a history with the Greybeards. I understand that you studied with them."

He nodded. "When I was young. They taught me how to Shout."

"It must have been an honor."

"It was." He smiled. "They chose me when I was just a lad. I spent almost ten years in High Hrothgar and I was to become a Greybeard myself."

"Really?" She was astonished. "I can't imagine you being a Greybeard. Why did you leave?"

"The Great War came… and I couldn't stand being away from it." He said. "But I often think about High Hrothgar and how disconnected it is from the troubles down here."

"I know what you mean," She nodded. "But I'm sure they care about Skyrim… in their… own way."

"Hm… perhaps." He finally finished bandaging her arm. "All done."

She looked at it and smiled gratefully. "Talos bless you, my Jarl. Thank you so much."

"Any time, Dragonborn." He smiled back. "Just take care of yourself."

She looked up into his green eyes, and nodded. "I will."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you've enjoyed this chapter :) **

**And... Kayleigh's journal writings will return! :D **


	29. The Message to Whiterun

**The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim ****–**** Ulfric Stormcloak & Kayleigh Leanne ****–**** "Runaway With My Heart"**

* * *

**_29th of Rain's Hand_**_  
Alduin's been defeated, Hunter (Odahviing) is my Call Dragon, I spoke to Daddy in Sovngarde, and I'm the Champion of Sheogorath, Daedric Prince of Madness. _

_Yes… a lot has happened. _

_The dragon terrors are over now, and I can somewhat breath. I had to enter Sovngarde to defeat Alduin. In Shor's Hall… Daddy was there. I forgot that Nord heroes go to Sovngarde, so I didn't expect him to be there. It was a memorable moment, but I'm going to miss him so much. This time, a lot more. _

_Odahviing, 'Snow Hunter Wing'. He helped me with the location of Alduin. Now, he's my 'Call Dragon': I just Shout for him and he'll come for me. A cheeky dragon, that one! He always called me 'brit bron', which means 'beautiful Nord'._

_Sheogorath, Daedric Prince of Madness. I did not expect this. First Molag Bal, now him. Sheogorath isn't all THAT bad, although he seems to adore my cheeks. A LOT. He's a gentleman, I guess, now that he's not going to tear out my entrails and skip rope with them. _

_Right now, my main concern is the Imperials. I've finally joined the Stormcloaks. I retrieved the Jagged Crown for the Jarl. But I messed up my left arm. You know who was the most alarmed?_

_Jarl Ulfric. _

_He fixed my arm, Journal. I'm feeling better already. All I could think about last night was… him. How sincere he was. How concerned for me. _

_Can't say I won't be jealous of the girl he gets… _

_ANYWAY! Today, I'll be travelling to Whiterun to deliver Jarl Balgruuf his axe. It's time for him to pick a side. If he keeps the axe, he'll side with us. If he returns it, he's siding with the Empire. I hope all goes well. _

_You know, I almost forgot that I was the Thane of the city._

* * *

**Location: Dragonsreach, Whiterun  
29****th**** of Rain's Hand  
11:13am**

"I suppose it's time I give him an answer…"

"And he's requested that I do not leave until I get one." Kayleigh said.

"I see..." Jarl Balgruuf nodded. "Will you excuse me, Dragonborn?"

She took a few steps back. "Take all the time you need, my Jarl. I'm not going anywhere." She patted Vigilance on his head.

"Thank you." He then looked at his steward, Proventus Avenicci. "Proventus, what do you make of all this? If Ulfric were to attack Whiterun…"

"As in all things, Lord, caution… I urge us to wait and see." He suggested in a trembling voice.

_How long are you going to wait? Wait, wait, wait… nothing but wait… can't you suggest anything else?_

"Prey waits…" Irileth said.

"I'm of a mind with Irileth." He nodded to his Housecarl. "It's time to act."

_Oh, really?_

"You plan to march on Windhelm?" Proventus asked.

"I'm not a fool, Proventus." Balgruuf narrowed his eyebrows. "I mean it's time to challenge Ulfric to face me as a man, or march his Stormcloaks up to the gates."

"He'll do no such thing!" Proventus exclaimed. "A dagger in the back is all you could expect!"

"He _was _rather, straight forward with Torygg…" Irileth added.

"Torygg?" Proventus turned to the Dark Elf. "He simply walked up to the boy and _murdered _him!"

_Via the old Nord way! Don't you people know ANYTHING?_

"That 'oy' was the High King of Skyrim." She corrected.

Balgruuf glanced at the both of them. "I'm not the High King, but neither am I a boy!"

_Isn't it obvious? _

"If Ulfric wants to challenge my rule in the old way, let him. Though… I suspect he'll prefer to send his 'Stormcloaks' to do it for him." He looked at Kayleigh.

Kayleigh held up both hands in truce. "I'm sorry, my Jarl, but I can't be the judge of that."

"He's already proven his personal strength," said Irileth. "Now he'll seek to prove his army's."

"Then might I urge you to consider General Tullius's request?" Proventus said, obviously a little cynical. "I mean, if you are bent on offending Jarl Ulfric."

"Ulfric is the one who's offended…" mumbled Irileth. "But, Proventus has a point: Ulfric had made it clear: in his mind, to refuse his claim is to side with the Empire."

_Unfortunately…_

"And what harm is there in letting a few legionnaires die in place of your own men?" Proventus added.

_Whoa…_

"It seems cowardly…" Balgruuf explained.

"Was it cowardly then to accept the White-Gold Concordat?" Irileth questioned.

_Ouch!_

Balgruff was baffled. "This again? That was different! Was I given a chance to object to the terms? No. The Jarls weren't asked, we were told! And we had to like it!"

_Of course, Jarl Ulfric didn't like it so…_

"The chests of gold didn't hurt…" added Proventus, icing it.

Balgruuf was beyond annoyed. "Damn it! This isn't about gold!"

"It's time to decide." Irileth had enough of beating around the bush.

"Lord, wait." Proventus stopped them. "Let us see if Ulfric is serious."

"If I may," Kayleigh politely cut in. "This is as serious as it will ever get. If you want to act, you'll have to act now."

"And I will…" Balgruuf's features wrinkled; he was mad. He picked up the axe and gazed at it. "About this axe, Dragonborn…" He handed it to her. "You can return it to the esteemed Jarl of Windhelm. He has my answer. Make sure he gets it."

Kayleigh accepted the axe. "As you command." Before she left, she decided to add one last thing. "I don't like this anymore than you do. After all, I am Thane of this city. But you've made your choice and I've made mine. I'd say we are no different." She bowed before him. "A good day to you, Jarl Balgruuf."

"And to you, Dragonborn."

"Sir." She nodded to Proventus to nodded back.

As she headed down the steps, she pulled the hood of the hooded cloak forward and her ears picked up a new conversation between the Jarl and his steward:

"Proventus! Bring me my pen. And the good parchment."

"Are we writing a letter, my Lord?"

Kayleigh deliberately lowered her movements to hear this out.

"Yes. To General Tullius. I need to make a few things clear before I accept these Legionnaires of his…"

* * *

**Location: Palace of the Kings, Windhelm  
29****th**** of Rain's Hand  
8:39pm**

"Dragonborn," Ulfric greeted with a smile. "You're back."

"Yes, my Jarl." Kayleigh and Vigilance entered the war room where Ulfric and Galmar were seated. She pulled back her black hooded cloak. "And I have your axe. Jarl Balgruuf asked me to return it to you."

Ulfric looked surprised. He was expecting a different reply. "Then I was wrong about him." He accepted his axe back and kept it on the table. "You were right, Galmar." He got up from his seat and walked over the map of Skyrim on the table.

"Again?" He joked, getting up from his own seat.

"I'm in no mood to joke..."

"Give the word, my Lord, and Whiterun will be yours." Galmar declared. "I've toured our camps. We're ready."

"Is any man ever ready to give the order that will mean the deaths of many?" Kayleigh could tell: Ulfric was having second thoughts about this. It was written all over his face.

"No," Galmar agreed. "But neither is every man able to give that order when he must. You are that man, Ulfric. You've been that man before and you'll be him again. And these men and women – they call themselves Stormcloaks because they believe in you." He pointed at Kayleigh, using her as an example. "They are the meanest, toughest, sons of bitches Skyrim has to offer. And they want this!"

_Whoa! NICE! _A smile was forming on Kayleigh's lips.

"They want this as much as you do. Perhaps they want it more!"

_Leave it to Galmar Stone-Fist to convince his Jarl, his old friend…_

Ulfric looked up from the map, uncertain. "You're certain we're ready? Whiterun's army might be bolstered with Legionnaires for all we know."

"Um," Kayleigh held up a finger and cut in politely. "If I may, my Jarl."

"Go ahead." He turned to her.

"As I left, I overheard the Jarl and his steward. They are taking in Legionnaires in their armies." She confirmed.

"Well… what a surprise." He said sarcastically and looked at Galmar. "Those walls are old, but they still stand, Galmar."

Galmar smirked. "We are ready for that. And I might be old myself, but I'll kick those damn walls down with my bare feet! If you would only ask me to do it!"

Ulfric chuckled, as did Kayleigh. "And I'm sure you could do it, Galmar." He paused, and then looked at Kayleigh. "Dragonborn. How do you feel about this?"

She was amazed that he wanted her opinions on everything. "Well, my Jarl," She tucked her dark auburn hair behind her ear. "This is… a little hard for me as he made me Thane of the city, but… being a Stormcloak is more important to me than being Thane. As much as I don't want to take the city by shedding blood, it seems we have little choice. Balgruuf has declared war. I don't think we should hesitate to give him one."

Ulfric smiled at her, pleased with her answer. "I've heard enough. Alright. Send the word, Galmar: 'On the 2nd of Second Seed, a new day will dawn and the sun will rise over Whiterun'."

Galmar was contented more than he will ever be. "And the sons and daughters of Skyrim will greet that down teeth and swords flashing!"

"So it begins…" He mumbled. "Head over to our camp in Whiterun then, Galmar. Get your men ready. The Dragonborn will join you soon."

"Aye." Obeying, he left.

"Is there something else you require of me, my Jarl?" She asked Ulfric.

"Yes, there is." He walked up to her. "I require you to tell me how you're feeling today."

She giggled. "A lot better." She massaged that arm. "All thanks to you. Thank you for caring about me."

"I do care about you, Dragonborn." She made it seem that he had not cared about her before "After all, you _are_ the woman responsible for vanquishing a great evil from Skyrim. You're a Nord, and we have to look out for each other. If I don't care about you, then who else will?"

She giggled again. "Good point, my Jarl. That is most gracious of you." She thanked with all her heart. It was nice to know that someone out there was caring for her.

She was glad it was him.

"But… is that why you didn't arrest me for Daren's murder?" She instinctively asked. "Because you cared about me?"

He kept his small smile, but chose his words carefully. _I don't really know how I truly feel about this woman; I can't act on feelings I don't even know about yet. _"You did not do anything wrong as far as I'm concerned. Besides, we needed you, Dragonborn. You can't be fighting Dragons from within a cell block, now can you?"

She grinned and nodded. "No, Sir. I can't see that happening." _So I see…_

_Damn it…_

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys are enjoying these updates! :D Next, the Battle for Whiterun! **

**[I'm still so very sick :'(]  
**

**And I hope I'm going at a smooth pace for their romance to develop. This is harder than I thought because Ulfric is hard to write. I don't know what that man is thinking half the time when I play :/  
**

**Close to 30 chapters... I never thought it'd get this far! And I'm really overwhelmed by the support. I'm gonna cry!  
**


	30. Battle for Whiterun

**The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim ****–**** Ulfric Stormcloak & Kayleigh Leanne ****–**** "Runaway With My Heart"**

* * *

**Location: Outside Whiterun  
2****nd**** of Second Seed  
8:00am**

_It's time…_

"THIS IS IT, MEN!"

Catapults flinging flaming rocks were placed a short distance from Whiterun to weaken their defense. The sky was a dreadful shade of grey. Kayleigh, clad in her studded armor, quickly jogged to the location where Galmar and two dozen Stormcloak soldiers were waiting. Vigilance was ready for some action as well.

Galmar was giving a war speech before they would descend upon Whiterun to show those Imperials a thing or two. "They say that our cause is false and that we are nothing more than thieves, thugs and murders! But NO! We are farmers! We are craftsmen! We are sons and daughters of shopkeepers, maid servants and SOLDIERS! We are the sons of daughters of SKYRIM! And we have come this far because our cause is true, because we fight as one. And because our hearts are bursting with anger! What we do here today, we do for our country! For all the TRUE NORDS OF SKYRIM! Whiterun's walls are tall, but they are old and crumbling, like the Empire whose Legion lines with THEM! They have barricades to block us, but we'll tear through them and the Imperials behind them! Our objective is the drawbridge. If we can find a way to drop it, this city will be ours!"

_Drawbridge. Got it! _

"Everyone on me! Let's show these Imperial milk drinkers what true Nords look like!"

With Galmar leading, the Stormcloaks sprinted for the guard posts, where main doorway had been barricaded. The Imperials were attacking with their own flying flaming rocks. Wasn't Alduin's version of it bad enough?

There were Imperials guarding the barricade and there were also a few on the second level of the guard posts. Kayleigh wielded the Ice Spike destruction spells in both hands. Vigilance hunted down one of the Imperials on the ground level, and the rest were taken care of by the Stormcloaks. Firing Ice Spikes like arrows, the second leveled Imperials were taken care off. Wielding the Mace of Molag Bal next, she quickly destroyed the barricade, allowing the Stormcloaks to enter, proceeding to the main gates.

Now, she had to lower the drawbridge. Alongside Vigilance, she travelled to the guard posts via steps. With Vigilance taking down one of the three Imperials guarding the mechanism, Kayleigh fired a dual Ice Spike attack on the second. As for the third Imperial, he was a General. Wielding her Mace, she growled, "Come on."

The General charged for her with an Imperial Sword in hand and but she blocked the attack. Pushing him back, she swung like a batter and nearly took his head off. "Ever heard of a helmet?" Walking over to the mechanism, she activated it and the drawbridge lowered.

"That did it, Dragonborn!' Galmar yelled from below. "Come on, boys!"

* * *

**Location: Whiterun **

"ARCHERS!" screamed one of the Stormcloaks as they entered Whiterun.

A line of Imperials lined up horizontally in front of them, blocking their way, with bows and arrows in hand.

"Fus… RO DAH!"

And a devastating whirlwind took them.

"Problem solved!"

"Keep moving!" Galmar ordered.

The Stormcloaks showed no mercy as they battled their way past the houses, through the market area and eventually, to the Gildergreen Tree. However, it pained Kayleigh to see that some of the houses and building of Whiterun were catching fire. She could only hope that Talos would forgive her. _It's all for Skyrim, _she told herself._ It's all for Skyrim…_

It was not long before they reached Dragonsreach. Its large wooden doors were defended by four Imperial men, one of them being a General. Generals were always a big pain in the rear. The Stormcloaks now only consisted of Kayleigh, Galmar, Ralof and two more soldiers.

"Dragonborn…" Galmar muttered to her as the Stormcloaks and Imperials were staring it out.

The Imperials pulled out their swords.

"You got it." She stepped forward, wielding her Mace.

As they charged for her, they were not expecting her to Shout, "IISS!"

"Anyone care for a human popsicle?" She asked.

* * *

**Location: Dragonsreach **

Inside, three more Imperial soldiers stood guard. Behind them, all the way to the Jarl's throne, Jarl Balgruuf the Greater clad in a full set of steel armor and his Housecarl Irileth, were ready with their own weapons drawn.

"Let's go!"

Ralof and the two remaining Stormcloaks battled it out with the Imperials, Galmar fought with the Jarl and Kayleigh took on Irileth.

Kayleigh blocked Irileth's sword attack with her Mace. The Dark Elf was strong but Kayleigh was stronger. "Damn it, I NEVER liked you!"

"The feeling's mutual!"

Every time Kayleigh tried to attack, Irileth would block, or it would be the other way around. The women were showing valor in their battle, but someone had to give in sometime!

"Enough!" That was Jarl Balgruuf. Everyone stopped and turned their heads to the sound of his voice. He was on the ground and Galmar stood over him. "I surrender… I surrender…" He was out of breath; parts of his steel armor were dented. As he struggled to his feet, he called out for Irileth. "Irileth! Stand down! That's an order!"

Irileth lowered her weapon, as did Kayleigh.

"BALGRUUF!" All heads turned to find an elder Nord, clad in a set of brown-colored fine clothes. He made his way to Balgruuf and he was not wearing a happy face.

"Vignar Gray-Mane!" Jarl Balgruuf called out as Irileth helped him to his feet. "Your family was noticeably absent from the walls! Now I know why…" He was finally on his feet. "Wouldn't a dagger in the back have sufficed?"

"You think this is personal?" Vignar asked. Galmar, Kayleigh and Ralof stood by his side. "The Empire has no place in Skyrim! Not anymore! And you? You have no place in Whiterun anymore."

"A convenient position to hold now, but mark my words, old man, in the days to come, Ulfric will spread his rebellion thin! And then what?" He questioned. "We need the Empire, as much as it needs us! We Nords are the Empire! Our blood built it! Our blood sustains it! You of all people should know that!"

"If this was my Empire, Balgruuf, I'd be able to worship whoever I damn well pleased!" He yelled. "You wish to see an Empire without Talos? Without its _soul_? We should be fighting those witch-elves, not bending knee to them! The Emperor is nothing more than a _puppet _of the Thalmor!"

_Exactly…_

"Skyrim needs a High King who will fight for her, and Whiterun needs a Jarl who will do the same."

Balgruuf shook his head, disgusted. "Tell me, Vignar. Was all this worth it? How many of those corpses lining our streets wear the faces of men who once called you friend? What about their families?"

Vignar was about to reply when Galmar stopped both of them from going further. "There is a burning city out there that needs a government!"

Vignar looked at him and sighed heavily. "You're right. Galmar, come. Let us restore order." So saying, he walked right past Jarl Balgruuf and headed for the throne.

_I guess we have a new Jarl of Whiterun._

"This isn't over…" Jarl Balgruuf growled. "You hear me, you old fool? This isn't over!"

* * *

**A/N: Hope this chapter was okay :/  
**

**If it wasn't, DON'T WORRY! Because I assure you that the next chapter WILL be better. You can guess why ;)  
**


	31. Drunken Confessions

**The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim ****–**** Ulfric Stormcloak & Kayleigh Leanne ****–**** "Runaway With My Heart"**

* * *

**Location: Temple of Talos, Windhelm  
2****nd**** of Second Seed  
4:30pm**

"Weren't your orders to report to me?"

Kayleigh was startled just a little bit, but she knew who was behind her. She got from her seat and turned to face the Jarl. "I know and I apologize, my Jarl. I just… I needed to come here… and ask for forgiveness from Talos." She turned her head to glance at the statue of Talos.

"Forgiveness?" This was new to her. "For what, Dragonborn?"

She hung her head, refusing to look at him. "For taking Whiterun." She lowered herself into her seat again and gazed at the statue. "I was Thane of the city… that is a huge honor to have. And I've… I've dishonored that by attacking the city itself. I mean… I know that we're at war, but… I'm feeling uneasy." She sighed. "Houses were burning, even as the innocent residents of Whiterun were inside them. I heard that none of them were hurt but anything could have happened. We were just lucky that nothing happened in the end."

As she spoke, Ulfric took a seat next to her, wanting to listen intently to what she was talking about.

"I can only hope Talos would forgive me for attacking that innocent city."

He thought about her words for a bit before speaking. She was in a confused state, feeling guilty about her actions. "Dragonborn, you said so yourself that we were at war. Did you see any other way we could've handled this? Time and time again I've requested Balgruuf to side with the Nords so that there won't be Imperial control in the center of all of Skyrim. But he denied us."

She looked at him.

"I know that he hates those Elves as much as us, and that he still worships Talos," Ulfric took a quick glance at the statue. "But he made it clear where he stood, and we had little choice. Dragonborn, in war, bloodshed and fire will occur. You must understand that. We are a worthy cause. It's only a matter of time until we liberate Skyrim from the Empire and then fight the Thalmor. And I need my most trusted soldier on the field." He smiled.

She produced a wide smile. "That's lovely to know."

"You're showing great promise, Dragonborn. We're call you 'Ice-Veins' for now."

_My new rank?_

"For the thick blood of our land has seeped into your heart." He continued to smile.

She giggled, and placed a hand over her heart. "It's always been here, my Jarl. It's never left."

He grinned this time, pleased with her answer. "Come. The Stormcloaks are celebrating our victory at the Candlehearth Hall. We should be there." He got up.

"A celebration?" She got up as well. "That's nice! Let's go then."

* * *

**Location: Candlehearth Hall, Windhelm  
6:06pm**

Candlehearth Hall was filled with mead, laughter, and cheers. The Stormcloaks' victory in Whiterun was the highlight of the night. With their spirits high, and their tankards of mead raised higher, nothing could ruin this night.

"Another round, milady?" The innkeeper, a female Nord named Elda Early-Dawn asked.

"Of course! And many more to come!" Kayleigh cheered. She was enjoying herself. As was Vigilance. She had not had this much fun in a long, long time. She wished it could last forever. The company was great and the music by the bard Luaffyn was excellent.

"Everyone! If I may have your attention please." Luaffyn, the Dark Elf who was the bard, kindly requested. Everyone in the inn lowered their voices for her. "I understand that this is a huge victory for the Stormcloaks and for our Dragonborn. After all, it was just but a few days ago that she rid Skyrim of a great evil." She smiled. "In your honor, milady," She held her lute in one hand and bowed before Kayleigh. "This is for you."

Kayleigh raised her eyebrows. "For me? Thank you! Please! Go ahead."

She grinned, and began to pluck a few strings of the lute. Kayleigh would hear four chords of the song and then she began to sing:

_**Alduin's wings, they did darken the sky.  
His roar fury's fire, and his scales sharpened scythes.  
Men ran and they cowered, and they fought and they died.  
They burned and they bled as they issued their cries.**_

_**We need saviors to free us from Alduin's rage.  
Heroes on the field of this new war to wage.  
And if Alduin wins, man is gone from this world.  
Lost in the shadow of the black wings unfurled.**_

She then played the vocal's melody line on the lute first, before continuing to sing the rest of the song. Kayleigh could do nothing but smile.

_**But then came the Tongues on that terrible day.  
Steadfast as winter, they entered the fray.  
And all heard the music of Alduin's doom.  
The sweet song of Skyrim, sky-shattering Thu'um.**_

_**And so the Tongues freed us from Alduin's rage.  
Gave the gift of the Voice, ushered in a new Age.  
If Alduin is eternal, then eternity's done.  
For his story is over and the dragons are... gone.**_

One the last lyric, she ended her playing. Everyone in the inn started to clap and cheer for her. Luaffyn took a little bow and thanked everyone for their kind attention.

"No, no, Sweetheart. Thank _you_." Kayleigh corrected with a wide smile.

"Enjoying yourself, Dragonborn?" Ulfric asked.

"The best time I've ever had in my life!" She declared. "You know, other than curing the mind of Pelagius." She took another sip of light mead. "Although… I wish something interesting would happen in here."

""I may be able help with that, milady."

Kayleigh and Ulfric turned their heads to find a brown-haired Breton in black robes. He was probably a Conjurer, by the looks of him.

"Really? And how would you do that, my good Sir?" Kayleigh asked sweetly.

'My name's Sam Guevenne, milady, and it's to my understanding that you're a Nord." He sounded semi-drunk, but he seemed sober.

She took a quick glance at Ulfric, who was a little suspicious about this man. "Indeed I am."

"And when it comes to a drinking competition, no other race can handle tankards of mead, unlike the Nords," He spoke a little louder, wanting the rest of the Stormcloaks to hear him.

"DAMN RIGHT!" Came a reply.

"Perhaps that's true." Kayleigh kept her smile.

"You see, I have a staff back at home. And I think a magic-user such as yourself will benefit from it." He explained. "All you have to do, is survive a little drinking contest with me. Think you can handle it?"

She raised her eyebrows. "A drinking contest? I don't know…"

"DO IT, DRAGONBORN!"

"YOU CAN DO IT!"

"SHOW 'EM WHAT A NORD CAN DO!" Came some of the replies.

Kayleigh laughed at the reactions by some of her fellow Stormcloaks. "Alright. Let's do this." She smirked.

"I should warn you," He brought out a bottle from his satchel and unscrewed it. "This a special brew: very strong stuff."

"I'm a Nord. I think I can handle this." She said.

"Suit yourself." Sam poured the mead into her tankard and then for himself. "I'll start round one." He finished the tankard of mead. "Down the hatch! Your turn."

She took a short breath, before finishing the mead. "Hoooo… that… is strong!"

"One down, my friend! One down." He said. "And another one for me." He drank up the mead. "And you?"

Kayleigh seemed fine so far. Gaining a little confidence, she drank it up. "Easy enough!" She giggled.

"So says you. I think I've hit my limit on these things." He shook his head. "I tell you what, milady: one more and you get the staff."

"One more?" She then spoke out loud, "HEY! Who here thinks I can drink up one more?"

She got a roar of cheers as a response.

"Then bring it on, handsome." She dared him, holding out her tankard to him. Once he poured in the special mead, Kayleigh drank it down with no issue whatsoever.

"Well, I'll be damned. You did it! The staff is yours!" Sam said with a smile.

"Told you I could do it!" She laughed.

"Hey, are you feeling alright? You don't look so good…" He said, narrowing his eyes.

"Me? Oh, I feel GREAT! HA! NEVER BETTER!" She cheered.

Vigilance titled his head, wondering what happened to his master.

"Dragonborn? Are you alright?" Ulfric asked, concerned.

"Oh, you don't worry about me, blondie," She pinched both of his cheeks. "You just go back to being the Jarl of Windhelm and let _me _handle those nasty Imperials and Dragons!"

"What was _in _that 'special brew'?" Galmar asked, taken aback with Kayleigh's drunken behavior.

"I don't know," Kayleigh then spoke. "But it's AMAZING! My compliments to the CHEF! Or was it a cook? Hey, what do they call someone who mixes drinks?"

"Sam? You have a lot of explaining to-" Ulfric looked around, and that Sam character was nowhere to be found. "Sam? SAM!"

"Ulfric," Galmar called out for him. "We need to take her home."

"HEY!" Kayleigh chided him. "YOU show this man some RESPECT! NO FIRST NAMES! He's got braids!" She flicked his braids, much to his shock. "So your argument is INVAILD!"

"Alright." Ulfric had enough. "You're going home. Galmar, put out a notice. Find this 'Sam'." He ordered.

"'Sam'?" She snorted a laugh. "That's a name I'd give to my GOAT! …If I had one, of course. You know? Saaaaaam! Oh, SAAAAAAAAAMYYY!"

* * *

**7:04pm**

The dark sky had already enveloped Windhelm when Ulfric dragged Kayleigh out of the inn. With her one arm over his neck, he wrapped his arm around her and hoped that she would not slip away from him. She could barely stand up. Vigilance stuck close by, but this whole thing was a little… amusing to him. When has he ever seen his beloved master drunk?

"Can you imagine?" Kayleigh held out her arm, palm facing the sky and ran it from one end to the other, the sign to imagine something. "'Master Ulfric'… that would have been your name if you had stayed with the Greybeards! HA! IT'S SILLY!" She laughed.

"Indeed it is, Dragonborn." He tried to humor her.

"Kayleigh! My name is Kayleigh Leanne Bennett!" She corrected him harshly. "WHEN are you EVER going to all me by my real name? This whole Dragonborn thing… it has overtaken my LIFE! I mean, I've already done the deed, but WHY did it HAVE to be ME IN THE first place? I nearly FREAKED OUT when I first absorbed that stupid dragon's soul…" She sighed and then thought about it. "Well… I guess it isn't all THAT bad! I mean, maybe I'll get lucky, and I'll become a man-God like our good friend, Tiber Septim, eh?"

"Maybe." He concentrated on getting her to Hjerim.

"Hey, Jarl… I have to ask… what is your PROBLEM with the Dark Elves and the Argonians in the Grey Quarter? In fact, WHY is there even a GREY QUARTER to begin with?" She stopped and pressed his cheeks together, forcing him to look at her. "Do they LOOK like THALMOR to you? I've spoken to the Free-Winter fellah! Why are you being so CRUEL to them?"

"Dragonborn-"

"You racist bastard."

He looked at her with a stunned expression.

"Give them a CHANCE you stupid ASS!" She chided him. "You'll see how AMAZING other races are!" She pulled away from him and struggled to stay on her feet. "DON'T touch me! You listen to me and you listen well, Ulfric Stupid-cloak! I know that you're a nationalistic and are wary of foreign influence, ESPECIALLY after what you went through with Elenwen. But listen to me when I say that those in the Grey Quarter could give a Skeever's ass about the Thalmor and the Imperials! They just want to live! So LET THEM! Skyrim is going to be a free country. What's good if a free country can't let others savor that freedom? We're Nords, you IDOIT! WE'RE BETTER THAN THAT!" She jabbed his chest with her finger. "If you don't change your attitude, Ulfric Stupid-cloak, then you can FORGET about having a Dragonborn in your ranks!" She brushed past him, leaving him in a confused and awed state.

However, he reluctantly turned around. "You do realize that that's not the way to Hjerim, right?"

Kayleigh stopped, turned in a sluggish manner, and comprehended her folly. "I knew that." She said. "I was just… testing you. And YOU PASSED!"

* * *

**Location: Hjerim**

"With you permission, Dragonborn, I'd much rather carry you upstairs." He requested. "It'll be a bigger issue dragging you."

She looked at him, narrowing her eyes, eyeing him suspiciously. "Are we married?"

He blushed. "… N-no. We're not."

"Oh…" She threw her arms around him. "What a shame." Ulfric then picked her up bridal-style. "I mean, if I was married to you, I'd be the luckiest girl in the world."

Ulfric stop at the first step of the staircase itself. "Excuse me?"

"I mean, come on, Ulfric!" She pinched both of his cheeks again and giggled. "I wouldn't mind waking up to_ this _face very morning!" She then touched temples with him. "We'd have two gorgeous children together… a beautiful baby girl like me, AND a dashing blonde son like you! And we'd live happily ever after."

As he walked up the steps, he did not know what to say. _Am I hearing this right?_

"Just you… me… and two Nord kids… perfect…" She mumbled, her eyes closed.

He walked past her weapons rack and mannequin dolls and then reached her bedroom. He sat her down on her bed, but she refused to release her arms form his neck. She gave him a drunken smile but he forced her arms off him, much to her disappointment. As he was about to walk away from her, she pulled him to her by his hand. "Hey!" The force caused him to trip and land on top of her in her bed. "I'm not done with you yet."

"Dragonborn! This is-" He tried to get up but Kayleigh tugged him closer to her by pulling on his wolf pelt. Their faces were a few inches away from each other.

"No. Listen to me, Ulfric Stormcloak:" She kept her hands on his cheeks. "I didn't think I could catch the eye of someone like you, but now, I'm willing to give up _everything _just to be in your arms. You've help me out so much and I can tell you're a great man. You know, even though you're a racist bastard, which is the hardest part to like about you." She tapped his nose. "But I love your leadership skills… those beautiful green eyes of yours that make me SO jealous of mine… and the fact that you care about me enough not to send me to jail! One day, you will understand how much you mean to me. Until then," She tucked his blonde hair behind his ears for him, "I'll do anything you ask me to. I'll make you proud of me. I'll do whatever it takes to make you mine." She smiled at him.

Ulfric could not help but smile at her. Her true feelings for him were revealed to him. All it took was some special mead. Drunken confessions were always spot-on. They were never false. He ran a hand past her cheek. _I won't take advantage of you_. He got up, aware that she was under his weight and that he could very well crush her. He stroked her forehead and whispered. "Get some rest and sleep off all that mead. I'll see you tomorrow. Alright?"

She grinned and pinched both of his cheeks again. "Anything you say, you beautiful man!" She giggled.

He grinned and left her side. As he exited her room, he noticed that her Stormcloak armor was placed on one of the mannequins. Walking down the stairs, he realized that tomorrow, she probably would have no memory of what happened. This is going to be fun for him to see how she would react now that she just exposed her true feelings to him.

* * *

**3****rd**** of Second Seed  
2:52am**

Kayleigh opened her eyes and she was immediately greeted with a drumming headache. She ran her hands through her hair and grunted. "Ooooh… why?" She noticed Vigilance lying in bed next to her but he had a furious look painted on his face. He was growling at something to Kayleigh's right. She turned her head and screamed. "OH! WHAT ARE YOU? HOW DID YOU GET INTO MY HOUSE?" She demanded to know.

"Eeeeasy there, darlin'. You had a bit too much to drink last night." This… creature was wearing the legendary Daedric Armor. His face was painted with black and red paint. He also had… two, no… four horns.

'Last night…" She mumbled. "I don't remember a thing…"

"How could you? You were drunk and acting more insane than Sheogorath himself! And that fool isn't even drunk!" He chuckled.

"What did you do to me?" She demanded to know.

"I didn't do anything!" He said. "Alright, maybe I did. You were the one who accepted my drinking contest request."

"No, you idiot!" She chided. "You weren't the one! It was some Breton named Sam!"

"Oh yeah. That was me." He admitted.

She gaped. "_You?_ Might I ask who you even _are_?"

"Alright, I'll introduce myself." He stepped forward. "Sanguine: Daedric Prince of Debauchery, at your service, swetheart."

She snorted a laugh. "Sanguine? REALLY? So… all this was just a little prank? I know how you work."

"Just a prank? Just a _prank_?" Sanguine was appalled. "The Daderic Lord of Debauchery does not deal in mere 'pranks'! This may have begun as a minor amusement, but it wasn't long before I realized you'd make a more interesting bearer of my not-quite-holy staff."

She scratched her head. "I remember _something_ about a staff…"

"Yep. The Sanguine Rose." He handed her staff with the head of a rose. "I know you're a magic-user so this might help you in your battles. You can summon a Dremora to help you out."

She glanced at the Rose and looked at him. "Thanks… I guess… Wait… so now I'm your champion, right?"

"Indeed you are!" He happily said. "Sheogorath and Molag were right about you being an interesting character! You're even more hilarious when you're drunk!" He chuckled. "Just, uh… a word of advice: don't visit the Jarl anytime soon, alright?"

That got her attention. "Why? What did I do?"

"Honey, you really don't want to know." He turned his heel and waved. "Head back to sleep. Have a good night!"

"Hey, wait. WAIT! Sanguine, what did I do? SANGUINE!" Kayleigh screamed for him, but he left her room without telling her what she did last night in her drunken state. Sighing heavily, she plopped the Sanguine Rose next to her in the bed and let her head fall back onto the pillow.

* * *

**A/N: Didn't I tell you that this chapter will be better? ;)**

**Haha, I hope it was enjoyable to see Kayleigh in her drunken state! This chapter was fun to do. But we're not done! A special character returns in the next chapter!  
**

**So in the reviews, let me know:  
1) The best line(s) in this chapter  
2) Who that special character will be  
**

**:)  
**


	32. Daedric Tea and Snowberry Tarts

**The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim ****–**** Ulfric Stormcloak & Kayleigh Leanne ****–**** "Runaway With My Heart"**

* * *

**Location: Hjerim, Windhelm  
3****rd**** of Second Seed  
12:37pm**

When Kayleigh woke up the second time, it was already past noon. She sat up and scratched her head, and realized that she was still in her studded armor. Vigilance greeted her with a loving 'smile'. "Glad you're having a good morning at least, Buddy." She said, in reference to her throbbing head.

She started to think back to last night: the Stormcloaks obtained a victory over the Imperials in Whiterun, there was a celebration in the Candlehearth Hall, and everything else was a blur, except the part where Sam was actually Sanguine in disguise. According to him, she was in a drunken state, and he warned her not to talk to Ulfric anytime soon. That left her with questions: what really happened last night?

She did not know, but she decided to change into a belted tunic and make some tea to make the headache go away.

After changing, Kayleigh hooked the Sanguine Rose onto one of the weapons plate that had been mounted into the wall. As she walked down the steps, she screamed, "OH!" Never in a million years would she have expected to see this man seating at her mini table drinking tea.

"Good afternoon, my beloved Champion!"

"SHEOGORATH?"

"That's my name, love, and don't you forget it."

Vigilance barked and made his way to him.

"Oh, hello, little thing!" Sheogorath patted Vigilance on his head. "Sorry about the paralyzing thing earlier. No hard feelings, right? I've seen what you do with those teeth!"

"Sheogorath," She got his attention. She walked down the steps and tried to comprehend this, in addition to battling her headache. "_What _are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in the Shivering Isles? How long more are you going to be away from your people? Don't they need you?"

"My empire is doing _just _fine, thank you very much." He enlightened her. "Sanguine told me that he was going to pay you a visit so… I thought I'd drop by and see how you were doing! You know… seeing as how _he _paid you a visit and all… I-I know what he's capable of, so anything could've happened to you…" He took another sip of his tea. "You look mighty sweet! You should wear this more often!"

She glanced at her red belted tunic and then at him. "Oh, thanks."

"Don't mention it! Now," He sat his teacup on the mini table and picked up his cane to walk with it. "Why don't you have a seat, love? I'll go make you some tea! You had a very interesting night!" He made his way to her kitchen.

She faked a laugh and sat on the other chair of the mini table. "Tell me about it."

It was not even less than a second when Sheogorath came out of the kitchen with another cup of tea in hand. "Well, you accepted a drinking contest with a man named Sam…"

"Sheogorath…" She accepted the tea.

"… Who turned out to be Sanguine, the Daedric Prince of Debauchery…"

"Sheogorath…"

"And you, being the cocky, yet beautiful mortal that you are, accepted the contest…"

"I'm _not _cocky!"

"And unfortunately for you! …Sanguine enjoys seeing mortal enveloped in humiliation! Ha ha!" He sat on his chair again.

"SHEO! I get it! But I didn't mean literally!" She finally stopped him.

"'Sheo'?" He stroked his light white beard. "Hmm… interesting… I might be able to get used to that!"

She raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Actually, no. Don't call me that." He said almost immediately. "Oh, you know what? Since it's you, you can call me that. No seriously, you can. Go ahead." Sheogorath gave her one of his silly smiles.

She couldn't help but smile back. She then took her first sip of Sheogorath's tea, and was sent straight to the heavens. "Oh… the sweet taste of Daedric tea…" She looked at him. "Thank you, Sheo."

"How _do _you feel, love? You had quite the night!" He asked.

"I'm alright now, but I really don't know what happened! Sanguine won't tell me what happened, except that I shouldn't see the Jarl for a while." She was confused. "That's the part I don't get."

Sheogorath raised his eyebrows and let out a low whistle. "You REALLY have no idea?"

"That's the whole point about being drunk, God of Madness: you're not supposed to remember what you did the previous night!" She pointed out the obvious.

"Well, for starters," He made himself more comfortable in his seat. "The blonde big-nosed buffed Nord was the one who brought you home."

She narrowed her eyes. "Blonde buffed… Ulfric Stormcloak?"

"Don't you mean 'Stupid-cloak', love?" He asked. "I mean, that's what you called him."

Her eyes widened. "I called them _that_?"

"Twice." He held up two fingers. "Oh, and let's not forget the racist bastard part! Ha ha! THAT was a RIOT!"

"A racist-" Kayleigh buried her face in her hands. "…What else?"

"I would tell you, love, but… some things are best left unsaid." He simply said.

She looked at him and got up from her seat. "Oh, no." She stopped in front of him. "You are NOT blowing me off like Sanguine!"

He got up from his seat, overpowering her in height by just a little. "I would, mortal, but you might be too embarrassed to face the Jarl anymore!"

She was enraged. Grabbing the collars of his two-colored jacket, she pulled him closer to him. "LISTEN, Sheo-moron! I'm sick and tired of this! I want to know EXACTLY what I said to the Jarl!"

Sheogorath smirked at her, and with his free hand, he pried one of her hands away from his flawless jacket. "I ALREADY told you, love! If I tell you EXACTLY what you told the blonde in your drunken state, you can forget about staying in his little rebellion group! So calm down, drink some tea and eat a blueberry tart! …I can make you a snowberry one if you don't like blueberry."

She released her other hand and huffed in annoyance. "You _always _do this!" She sat on her dining table instead, and folded her arms across her chest. Refusing to look at him, she mumbled, "Is he mad at me?"

He took his time to drink his tea before answering. "No, love, he's not. I'm not telling you because if I did, I can wager that you'll make like a horse on fire and run like the wind!"

She sighed. "Did I embarrass myself _that _badly in front of him?"

He nodded.

"Oh Gods… why?" She questioned. "I hope I didn't say anything… inappropriate."

He grinned to himself, set his teacup aside, and picked up his cane. Getting up, he sat down beside her. "You didn't… but I need to ask: do you love him _that _much?"

She looked at him with a stunned expression. She got up in an instant. "WHO TOLD YOU?"

"Sit down." He told her.

Reluctantly, she did as she was told.

"No one did, so keep your skirt down." He said. "I know everything about you, dear sweet mortal. I know, Molag knows. In fact," He laughed. "All of the Daedric Princes know every single detail about your life! Which reminds me: pay a visit to Azura when you can! We knew you'd be an fascinating character to watch since your birth. After all, that dragon God was the one who gave you your current title!"

"Akatosh." She corrected.

"Right. Anyway," Sheogorath looked at her. "You don't have to hide anything, love. I know."

She could not help but blush. "It wasn't intended, I just… fell in it."

"Really? That's how it works?" He questioned.

She gave him a dirty look. "Sheo…"

He chuckled. "I kid! I kid… but seriously."

She grinned. "Yeah, I think this is how it works. I've never felt this way about a man before." She looked at him. "I really think he could be the one, you know? I mean, despite the age difference… no man has ever cared about me so much before. Other than you, of course."

"Me?"

"Well, don't you care about me?" She asked with innocent eyes.

And those eye could possibly kill him. "Now, don't give me those eyes, love! You're making my knees hurt!" He chided playfully. "But of course I care about you, love!" He wrapped his arm around her upper back to pull her into a hug. "You are, after all, my beloved Champion!"

She rested her head on his chest. "I know…"

"That blonde does care about you." He said. "It'll take time! So you can use that time to work on getting him on your side."

"I'll try, but I don't want to force him into anything. I don't want to seem like a love-sick puppy." She saddened.

Sheogorath smiled, and pushed her chin upwards. "You're a beautiful and talented young lady, love. If he doesn't accept you, then he's crazier than I AM!"

She could not help but laugh.

"Buuut… if you want, I can break an arm, or a leg, or rip out a huge nose to change his mind…!" He offered.

She looked at him with another dirty look. "No, it's alright. I like his big nose."

He chuckled at her response.

"I would, however… like that snowberry tart."

* * *

**A/N: Leave it to Sheogorath to make a cup of Daedric tea and a snowberry tart for his Champion to make her feel better :)  
**

**Because the Mad God loves his beloved Champion X)  
**

**If only Kayleigh knew what she did... XD  
**


	33. The Change

**The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim ****–**** Ulfric Stormcloak & Kayleigh Leanne ****–**** "Runaway With My Heart"**

* * *

"I have nothing against the Elves living here, so you'll hear no arguments from me. My brother will have something to say about it, though."

"He's your brother. You can convince him. My main concern was what the Dragonborn said, or rather slurred to me."

"You are really considering this?"

"She had a valuable point, Galmar. I've become a 'racist'. After what I went through with the Thalmor… the foreign influence disgusted me, but those innocents living in the slums I put them in have nothing to do with the Thalmor whatsoever. I shouldn't be punishing them. The Dragonborn is making me see this now."

"Hm. The Dragonborn has been making you see _a lot _of things as of late."

"Your point being?"

"Nothing, nothing. If you want to do this, you'll have my full support. But maybe she does have a point: those people are innocent. Why let them suffer? Good luck trying to convince some of the Nords here."

"I'm the Jarl: they'll have to roll with it whether they like it or not. If they don't, we can let the Dragonborn handle it. She's quite the convincer."

"Born speech-artist that one."

* * *

**Location: Hjerim, Windhelm  
3****rd**** of Second Seed  
5:12pm**

The evening had just rolled in and Kayleigh never left the house at all. She was too embarrassed to face Ulfric after last night and she was afraid that she had slurred something inappropriate, in addition to calling him a racist bastard. She would not have put it that way if she had not been drunk, but indeed, she was mad at him for acting this way to the other races.

Sheogorath stayed with her and left not too long ago, not without leaving a jug of Daedric Tea for her and spurting some more nonsense, just like he always would. What touched her heart was the last thing he said before he left:

"_Now, if you ever need any help whatsoever, be it a spur-of-the-moment assistance, a need to rip someone's entrails out, or just need a shoulder to cry on, don't hesitate to scream for me. I'll come-a runnin' for you! Don't worry about it!" _

"Silly old man…" She giggled to herself, walking around the first level of her house with a cup of Daedric Tea in hand. "Silly old man who is the Daedric Prince of Madness and I'm his Champion. His _beloved _Champion." She sighed. "At least I know someone out there _loves_ me… in a… Daedric way…"

_Knock knock._

She turned her attention to the front door. Setting down her cup of tea, she walked over to the front door to open it. As soon as she saw who her visitor was, she shut the door instinctively and leaned against the door, holding her breath. Great, now why did she do that?

"You do realize that I have a big nose, right?"

Shutting her eyes, she took a breath and opened the door, this time, slowly.

Ulfric Stormcloak stood at her doorstep, holding onto his nose.

"I didn't notice." She bit her lip, unable to look him in the face.

_Little liar. _"I see. May I?"

"Of course." She opened the door wider to let him enter and then shut the door behind her. "Can I get you anything, my Jarl?"

"No, thank you. I won't take much of your time." He looked at her. "You look lovely."

She looked down at her red belted tunic and struggled so hard not to blush. "Thank you, my Jarl. That is most kind of you." She tried to look him in the eye. "Bet I look better than I did last night, eh?"

"Yes, about that-"

"If I may, Jarl Ulfric," She held out both hands to him, a sign of truce. "It wasn't entirely my fault! It's not my fault if Daedric Princes enjoy seeing me drunk!"

"Daedric Prince?" He asked.

She sighed. "Sanguine."

It all hit him. "Ah. Prince of Debauchery, I believe."

"Yep." She confirmed. "And, um… I, uh…" She was trying to find the words. "My Jarl, I don't know what I was babbling about last night. Sanguine wouldn't tell me anything!"

"No, Dragonborn. You did not embarrass yourself that badly in front of me." He said. "You did not say anything insulting or improper either." Seeing that she was not told of what she said to him, he decided to keep the fact that she confessed her feelings for him from her. Ulfric wanted to see all the telltale signs that showed she was in love with him.

She faked a laugh. "Sanguine _did_ tell me that I called you a certain something. Which I didn't mean! I swear!"

"Drunken confessions tell no lies, Dragonborn." He said.

Kayleigh was at a loss for words.

"And you spoke the truth." That caused her to look up at him. "Those innocents in the Grey Quarter are nothing like the Thalmor. I shouldn't be letting them suffer for nothing." Then, he took her hand and opened her front door. "You know what? Come with me."

* * *

**Location: Grey Quarter, Windhelm**

Kayleigh and Vigilance stood and stared in awe, their eyes almost popping out. This was truly an amazing sight:

… Nords assisting the citizens of the Grey Quarter.

The Nords were helping them fix holes in their roofs, rebuilding broken walls of their homes, stock up wood for fires, and many other things.

Was she seeing this right?

"I… I can't believe this…"

"If you hadn't opened my eyes, Dragonborn, I would've regreted this and have ever forgiven myself." He smiled. "You are the reason for all of this."

"Milady!" That was Suvaris Atheron, the dark elf Kayleigh met upon her return to Windhelm. She was the one the two Nords were picking on. She waved to Kayleigh. "Come see the New Gnisis Cornerclub! You must help us pick the flowers for the decorations! You know that Ambarys is _not _good at that!"

Kayleigh waved back. "I'll join you in a second!" She turned to him. "Jarl Ulfric, this is…" Now, she was truly speechless.

"Brunwulf Free-Winter is definitely happy with me. Most of the Nords were happy to accept them, thank the Divines. A few aren't so, though." He said.

"Oh, you leave that to me!" She happily offered. "You know I'm quite the convincer!"

He chuckled. "I know you are."

Smiling, she turned her head to see all of the Grey Quarter before turning back to him. She wanted something, or wanted to do something, but he could not figure out what.

He got his answer when she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. "And you're the best thing that's ever walked on the surface on Tamriel! Thank you so much!" So saying, she skipped ahead to the New Gnisis Cornerclub along with Vigilance to meet Suvaris, leaving the Jarl of Windhelm smiling to himself.

* * *

**A/N: I can wager that most of you would have expected a different outcome, but I'm cruel: I like to drag things. Lets me have more fun XD**

**More fluff to come :) For now, I hope you've enjoyed this (irritatingly) short chapter! :D  
**


	34. Innocence Lost

**The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim ****–**** Ulfric Stormcloak & Kayleigh Leanne ****–**** "Runaway With My Heart"**

* * *

**Location: Fort Neugrad  
4****th**** of Second Seed  
2:37pm**

The next day, Kayleigh reported to Ulfric Stormcloak where he told her that after conquering Whiterun, the Stormcloaks now have center position, which was a crucial to have. Now, the Liberation of Skyrim. He told her that Galmar was in their hidden camp near Falkreath. When she got there, Galmar informed her of some of their Stormcloaks soldiers who were taken as prisoners and held captive in Fort Neugrad. Her objective was to break in and get them back and also, cause havoc.

Breaking in was not easy to do; guards were on heavy duty. So she went with Plan B: blow stuff up and make Imppies mad. There could not have been a better plan. She also got to try out her Sanguine Rose.

The Stormcloaks were outnumbered, but that did not stop them from fighting. After sprigging them from their cellblocks, the Stormcloaks prepared for a fight with the rest of the Imperials within the Fort.

"Alright, boys! You know the rule!" Kayleigh called out to them. "See an Imperial, kill the bastard!"

She got a sea of mighty roars as her response.

"ATTACK!"

* * *

**Location: Palace of the Kings, Windhelm  
4****th**** of Second Seed  
6:59pm**

"We've liberated Falkreath from the Empire. In many ways, it's the heart and soul of Skyrim. Not to mention its rather… strategic position." Ulfric Stormcloak said, as he led her to the war room. "I'm proud of you, Dragonborn." He smiled at her.

Kayleigh tried to hide the redness in her cheeks and suppress a grin. "Thank you, my Jarl."

He took note of that. "You know, some brothers have taken to calling you 'Bone-Breaker', in evidence of your ferocity and determination." _Some of the things that I love about you. _"A fitting name. So we shall all call you thus."

She raised an eyebrow. "Bone-Breaker?"

"Alright. Maybe not a name we'd give to a lady like yourself, but you've earned the rank. It's only right." He said. "The war demands so much from us, and we give our all to it and the people…" He turned his back to her, to collect something on the table. "But I've kept a little something to offer you in appreciation." Lifting the weapon with both hands, Ulfric presented it to Kayleigh.

The words were stuck in her windpipe. "It's a… it's a…"

"An Ebony Battleaxe, milady. Haven't you seen one before?" He joked. "Go ahead."

With trembling hands, she accepted the battleaxe with both hands. "It's… beautiful. By the Nine, I've never wielded a two-handed weapon before! My father was kind of training me for it, but… wow." Her eyes sparkled.

"Well, you better get used to wielding it, Dragonborn." He said. "As Thane of Eastmarch, this is going to serve as your badge of office."

"That's nice," She was still too fascinated by the battleaxe for his last sentence to hit her. When it did, she looked up with large eyes. "T-Thane?"

"But of course." He continued to smile at her. "As a faithful citizen of Windhelm, and the legendary Dragonborn, I can trust you with such a title. And besides, it's only right. You've brought back so much to Windhelm and still continue to give more to her."

She was at a loss for words. "I… I don't know what to say."

"Just accept the weapon and the title. It's really simple."

She giggled at his response and nodded. "I accept then." For a split second, they looked at each other, their smiles doing all the talking. Then Kayleigh broke the silence by asking, "So what's our next move?"

"Next, we liberate the Reach. However, until we set up our camp, there's nothing you can do yet. So you're free to roam until I need you there." He informed. "Which… reminds me of a little issue Windhelm is having right now…"

"An issue? Well, tell me." She prompted him.

"There's a young boy here by the name Aventus Aretino." Ulfric started out. "His mother passed on and he had no other relatives so I sent him to Riften to live at the Honorhall Orphanage. But he escaped and came back. And now," He sighed. "He's trying to perform the Black Sacrament."

"The Black-" She was shocked. "Is he insane? Why would he try to contact the Dark Brotherhood?"

"We don't know. That's what I was hoping you could find out." He said. "The only thing that boy is bringing is danger."

She nodded in agreement. "True. Alright. Leave it to me. I'll talk to him and see what's really going on."

His small smile expanded in a wider one. "I knew I could count on you."

* * *

**Location: Aretino Residence  
7:10pm**

Knocking on the front door thrice did not get her inside, but picking the lock did. The Aretino residence was silent, very silent. And very messy. The house had not been cleaned for days together. As quiet as she and Vigilance could, they crept up the stairs, where one could hear mumbled chanting and moaning.

"Come on! Why won't you come? Sweet Mother, sweet Mother, send your child unto me, for the sins of the unworthy, must be baptized in blood and fear…"

In a room in the corner of the second floor, Kayleigh and Vigilance spotted a… a skeleton surrounded by lighted candles, a book and well as a… human heart. A young boy with brown hair had his back faced, so he was unaware of their presence.

"Come ON!" He was on his knees and he slammed on the floor board in anger.

Kayleigh just hoped that he would not freak out. "Um, hello?" She called out gently.

Startled, he turned and to her surprise, broke out in grins. "It worked! It worked! I KNEW you'd come!"

"Knew that I'd-? I don't understand." She said.

"I did the Black Sacrament over and over, with the body and the… the things…!" He did not know what to call them. "And then you came! An assassin from the Dark Brotherhood!"

"Assassin?" She was stunned. "Sweetie, I'm not who you think I am…"

"Of course you are!" Aventus was not willing to hear things he didn't want to hear. "I prayed, and you came! And now you'll accept my contract!"

"C-contact?"

Aventus then saddened and hung his head. He took a while before answering her. "My mother, she… she died. So the Jarl sent me to that terrible orphanage in Riften called Honorhall." He said. "The headmistress is an evil, cruel woman. They call her 'Grelod the Kind'… but she's not kind at all! She's terrible! To all of us kids!" So I ran away and came home. And performed the Black Sacrament. Now you're here! And you can kill Grelod the Kind!" He smiled and took her hand. Kayleigh got down to his level. "Please hurry, Miss. To be honest… I'm kind of lonely here. I miss my friends in the orphanage, even though I hate it there. You have to hurry!"

"I…" Kayleigh did not know what to say. She was not a Dark Brotherhood assassin at all! How was she going to do this? Would she risk getting involved with Dark Brotherhood business? The little boy in front of him was begging for redemption; for innocence to be returned. She could not ignore him. How could she? "Consider it done."

* * *

**A/N: I will have to admit: I had no inspiration for the Battle for Fort Neugrad :( I hope the content makes up for it though. I promise that the future battles for forts will be better :) My main concern was actually Aventus. The Dark Brotherhood are going to play a role! :O  
**

**The previous chapter, my author's note, will remain, open for more ideas :) I'll remove it in a day or two.  
**

**Hope you've enjoyed :)  
**


	35. Dominace Exerted, Innocence Found

**The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim ****–**** Ulfric Stormcloak & Kayleigh Leanne ****–**** "Runaway With My Heart"**

* * *

**Location: Honorhall Orphanage, Riften  
5****th**** of Second Seed  
12:35pm**

"Those who shirk their duites will get an extra beating! Do I make myself clear?"

That spiteful sentence was the first thing Kayleigh Leanne heard the moment she stepped into Honorhall Orphanage. Immediately, she furrowed her eyebrows and was disgusted to hear that. When she peeped past a large doorway, she spotted six young children, three boys and three girls, standing at attention to the command of an elder woman, wearing a green and white belted tunic as well as a stern mask on her face. She was not a happy person. The children looked terrified to be in her presence. Behind the elder woman was a much younger brunette woman, maybe in her 20s.

"Yes, Grelod." Came some murmured replies from the children.

"And one more thing!" This time, Grelod the Kind was pissed off. She raised an index finger to warn them. "I will hear NO MORE talk of adoptions! None of you riff-raff is getting adopted. Ever! Nobody needs you! Nobody wants you!"

_Wow. What a bitch._

"That, my darlings, is why you're here. Why you will always be here, until the day you come of age and get thrown into that wide, horrible world!"

_Spite, spite, spite… Nothing but spite. _

"Now, what do you all say?"

"We love you, Grelod. Thank you for your kindness." She actually trained these children to say that?

Kayleigh had enough. "Excuse me." She caught the attention of everyone in the room.

One boy gasped. "It's the Dragonborn!"

"Wow, really?" A girl squealed in glee. "You're the one who fought all those dragons?"

"Oh, wow! You must have lots of stories!" Another boy said.

"The lot of you, shut up!" Grelod ordered and turned her attention to Kayleigh. "What do you want? You've got no business here!"

"On contrary, Grelod the 'Kind', a hardly fitting name, you know," Kayleigh added. "I have every reason to be here. Aventus Aretino."

"Aretino?" Grelod's wrinkled features turned even more vicious. "You tell that little bastard that I'm coming for his hide!"

"That's not going to happen. I know exactly what you do to these kids here. And just by hearing you speak, I can confirm that you, my good lady, are _not _kind." She placed her hands on her hips. "So here's what you're going to do: you're going to change, and you're going to start treating these children like humans."

"And who are you tell me what to do?" She exploded on Kayleigh almost immediately. "Some dragon-fighter? I don't care if you saved this Godsforsaken country from some giant insect, but you better know your place, young lady, and get out of my orphanage!" She demanded.

"Listen, you old hag!" Kayleigh was serious now. "I'm not kidding. These kids are not your torture victims! You either change your attitude or ice spikes are going to fly." She threatened, raising her left hand where she prepared the spell, only to threaten her.

Grelod crossed her arms and walked up to Kayleigh. "And what are you going to do? Kill me? You don't have the guts to do it, I know. So just turn around, sweetheart, and leave! I don't need some dragon-loving Nord to tell me what to do!"

Kayleigh gaped but had to admit she was right: she could not bring herself to kill the elder. Slowly, she lowered her left hand and gave Grelod a killer look. "Don't do this to the kids."

Grelod the Kind only had one word for her: "Leave."

* * *

**Location: Hjerim, Windhelm  
5th of Second Seed  
8:14pm**

Once Kayleigh returned to Windhelm, Ulfric Stormcloak informed her that she must report to their camp in the Reach tomorrow and talk to Galmar about taking another fort called Sungard. He also arranged a carriage to take her there so that she could reach much earlier. This news made her smile.

In her home, Hjerim, Kayleigh changed into a yellow belted tunic, helped Vigilance out of his own armor, and decided to tend to her weapons. First, she wiped her Dragonbane with a rag. This reminded her of Delphine and Esbern, and how they were doing. They were currently staying at the Sky Haven Temple. Esbern said he would contact her if he ever found anything else interesting for her. All in all, she and the Blades were going to keep in touch.

After the Dragonbane, she worked on the Ebony Battleaxe, which was now her Axe of Eastmarch, in evidence of her rank as Thane of Eastmarch. She could not stop grinning as she wiped the weapon. Ulfric gave her a huge rank to hold. She never thought of holding a rank like 'Thane', but he bestowed it to her and now it was hers to hold. It showed how much trust he had in her and she would never let him down, no matter what.

And lastly, her Mace of Molag Bal. She smirked, thinking about the day she met him. A man named Tyranus, a vigilant of Stendarr, asked her if she had seen anyone on anything entering or leaving an abandoned house in Markarth. Upon wanting to help him, she met the Prince of Domination.

* * *

"_OH SWEET TALOS!"_

"_Fool! Did you think Molag Bal, the Lord of Domination, would so _easily_ reward you?"_

**_Molag Bal? Oh no, no no!_**

"_What do you see form that little cage? SPEAK."_

"_Let me go! Let me out of here!"_

"_I asked you a question, Mortal. ANSWER ME." _

"_Spikes, you DAEDRA ASS! SPIKES!"_

Molag Bal had encaged her in a spikey cage, but Kayleigh refused to submit to him.

"_You will do as I command, my lovely."_

_**Dear Talos, that voice! How can anyone, including a Daedra have a voice that deep? That rich? It was smoother than glass!** "I… will… not!"_

"_Hmm… do I sense… hesitation? Do I have an effect on you?"_

"_NO! Just SHUT UP!" _

"_So I see: it's my voice. A classic case." _

"_You don't let me out of here RIGHT NOW, I will kick your DAEDRA ASS FROM HERE TO OBLIVION!"_

"_Ah, mortal. Nothing satisfies me more than feistiness in a woman. You are practically drenched in it."_

_**Shut up. SHUT UP!** _

"_Submit to me, mortal, and do as I say. I will reward you, and I will make you my champion."_

_**His voice, the way he was delivering his words… no wonder he was the King of Rape! How was any woman able to escape from that voice? **"I…"** Just his voice alone is breaking me! Stupid knees! STOP SHAKING!** "I submit, my Lord."_

"_Now that's a good girl!"_

Half of her expected her to fear for the worst, for him to take advantage of her. Instead, he sent her on a mission to kill Logrolf, a priest of Boethiah, his rival, who had been desecrating Molag Bal's alter. Once his soul was taken by Molag Bal, he proceeded to giving her his mace.

**_Damn… what a mace…_**

"_Fascinating, isn't it? You admire it, I can tell."_

"_It _is _beautiful. Deadly beautiful."_

"_It pleases me to see we both think the same, my darling. Now run along. I have souls that need claiming."_

"_Wait, wait! You're not going to take my soul when I die, right? Because I'd really, really like to go to Sovngarde!" _

"_Hmm… I guess I don't see any reason to take it. Even though I just might…"_

"_DON'T YOU DARE."_

* * *

Thinking about all of this was certainly taking her mind off Grelod the Kind, even though she was still in confusion on what to do with her. The old lady was a thorn in her side, but Kayleigh had never killed an elder before. What was she going to do?

Sighing, she continued her work on the mace.

_Creek… _

_What was that? _Both Kayleigh and Vigilance heard that creek. Getting up from her bed with the mace in hand, she and her pup walked down the steps with sharp ears. Kayleigh was stunned when he saw a man leaning against her front door, arms folded across his massive chest as he smirked at her.

He was tall, almost as tall as Tsun. He had no facial hair, but he had mid-back raven-black hair. His facial features were so good that Brynjolf of the Thieves Guild would get jealous. Firm jaw, strong cheekbones, and killer blue eyes to die for. He was shirtless, thus showing off a six-pack and he wore black trousers and black boots.

A man more handsome than Ulfric Stormcloak? Not possible. He needed to go. Now. "Alright. You're going to tell me how you got in, and then you're going to leave. We don't need to start sending souls to Molag Bal."

He did not do anything or say anything. He continued to smirk at her and glare at her with those exquisite blue eyes.

"Alright. I want you to leave. NOW." She demanded and walked down the steps.

"Now, now, mortal." He clicked his tongue and unfolded his arms. "Surely you don't recognize me?"

_What? That voice! …Oh no… _"M-Molag Bal…" She gripped the mace tighter and almost hugged it.

"Greetings, mortal." Molag grinned.

"W-what are you doing here?" She questioned in a trembling voice.

"Just visiting." He took slow and intimidating steps towards her. "My. You look lovely."

"T-thank you."

"Almost… delicious…" He added.

_Not the voice! PLEASE not the voice! Only Ulfric Stormcloak has that permission! _"Molag Bal, please…"

Vigilance growled and was ready to attack.

"Silence!" Molag raised an arm and casted a paralyzing spell on Vigilance. His body froze up and fell down the steps.

"Vigilance! Oh, why do you Daedra like paralyzing him?" She was taken aback when Molag finally reached her, yanked the mace from her hands, and plopped it onto the ground. Pinning her to wall, she could not move. "What are you-" He silenced her with a hard kiss to her lips. Forcefully, she pulled back. "Stop it! I don't want this!"

"Let her go, Molag." Came another voice to her left.

Sheogorath was leaning against her front door.

"Sheo!"

"Stay out of this, old man." Molag warned.

"Molag, that is _our _champion you have pinned against the wall like a plague!" He pointed out. "But I gladly consider her my daughter. So hands off, or OUT come YOUR entrails!"

Glowering at the Mad God, Molag Bal released Kayleigh, who was not harmed. "You were right."

"I told you so." Sheogorath shrugged his shoulders and released Vigilance of his stationary state.

"About what?" Kayleigh demanded to know, kneeling down to her pup's level to check on him.

"That he couldn't seduce you."

"You were trying to seduce me?"

"And it's impossible!" Molag Bal said. "You're too strong. That Jarl must really have an effect on you."

"HA! I win!" Sheogorath clapped for himself.

"You two were betting?"

"It's my character, love." Sheogorath gave her a silly smile.

Kayleigh shot him a dirty look and turned to Molag Bal. "Seduce me? Really?"

Molag Bal shrugged his own shoulders. "It's _my _character."

"DAMN THE BOTH OF YOU TO OBLIVION." She said through gritted teeth. "And yes, I just realized how silly that sounded." She looked at Molag Bal. "What do you want? What are you doing here?"

"I see you for the first time and this is the greeting I get?" He questioned.

"Just tell me why you're here. I'm having a difficult day." She walked over to the mace and picked it up.

Molag Bal smiled, seeing as how she admired the mace. "You are debating whether or not to kill that old hag in Riften. I want you to leave it to me."

"What?" She snorted a laugh. "And just what do you plan on doing?"

"What you simply refuse to do: the dirty deed."

She raised both eyebrows. "You're going to kill her for me? Look, I can gladly do it myself. Problem is," She sighed. "I've never killed an elder before."

"Which is why I want you to leave it to me. You won't be traced back." He said.

"You're the Lord of Domination! You don't give a skeever's ass about anyone! Why help me?" She questioned.

"Because my dear," He ran a hand past her cheek.

"No touching." Sheogorath warned, who sat at her mini table, drinking tea.

_He's still here?_

Glaring at the Mad God again, Molag Bal turned back to his champion. "Because you've been a very good girl: collecting all those souls for me and my realm. Your… 'daddy' here," He referred to Sheogorath. "Forced me to… repay you for all your hard work."

_Sheo… _"And just how do you plan on doing it? Scare her to death in your true form?" She asked. "By the way, you look good, if that's what you were fishing for." She murmured, in reference to his human form.

"Why, thank you! You are most kind." He grinned. "To answer your question, no. That's not how I do things."

"So how ARE you doing to do it?"

"Simple." He wrapped his hands around the mace. "With this. Do you mind if I borrow it?"

* * *

**A/N: I hope I did an okay job with Molag! :D Hope you've enjoyed this chapter! Filled with Daedric Princes! X)  
**

**By the way, Molag Bal's human form? His facial features are based on Robert Downey Jr. ;)  
**

**Updating... like a boss :)  
**

**P.S: Tomorrow's the 25th, making it the 3-month anniversary of when this story was published ;)  
**

**Oh and another thing: I recall that Sheo/DB romance fics are low (in fact, there's none at all). I was thinking of doing a one-shot after this story ends! :D But with another DB, not Kay :)  
**


	36. The Black Palm Print in the Letter

**The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim ****–**** Ulfric Stormcloak & Kayleigh Leanne ****–**** "Runaway With My Heart"**

* * *

**Location: Hjerim, Windhelm  
6th of Second Seed  
6:01am**

The next day had dawned. Kayleigh awoke from a blissful sleep. Getting up to head to the kitchen, she scratched her head and yawned. She was still half-asleep when she exited her room, so she screamed out, "OH!" after seeing the shirtless Molag Bal inspecting her weapons and mannequins. "Don't you EVER knock?" She asked, stunned.

"No time." Molag Bal placed the mace into one of her weapon cases and closed it. "I have souls that need claiming." He turned to her. "You'll hear the news of an old butchered hag any time now."

Her eyes widened. "By Talos' beard… you actually did it."

"I did." He walked up to her, this time, in a non-threatening manner. Molag Bal flipped his mid-back black hair to his back. "Now her beastly soul serves me in Oblivion. No blood on your hands."

"Somehow, I don't feel right thanking you…"

"Dearest mortal," He laughed. "You must stop feeling guilty for the things you do. It's rather… annoying."

She shot him a dirty look. "Gee… thanks…"

"Ah! There's my thank you. I will take my leave then." He smiled, and then looked at her with pity. "That Jarl, the blonde… he does not know what he's missing. You should forget about it."

"It's too early to tell. Maybe I have a chance!" She said.

"I will agree with the gibbering fool when he said that you're everything a man could want." Molag Bal admitted.

"You mean Sheogorath." She corrected. "And he just happens to love me very much." She smiled.

He chuckled. "Indeed he does. Amongst all the Daedric Princes who foretold that your birth would be special, Sheogorath took the most interest in you."

"Why is that?" She asked. "I never got the chance to ask him. Even if I were to, I wouldn't know how to start. He cares so much for me. I don't want to question why."

"Go ahead and question him," Molag Bal encouraged. "I'm sure you'll love his answer."

"Why? What'd he say?" She asked.

"That's for you to ask, mortal." He simply said. "Now, to revert to my previous statement, if you want to go ahead and wait for that Jarl, go ahead." He leaned in. "But just remember that there are other men out there who will gladly care for you."

She gave him a forlorn smile. _"But there's only one I want."_

* * *

**Location: Understone Keep, Markarth  
6****th**** of Second Seed  
3:51pm**

When Kayleigh and Vigilance arrived at the Stormcloaks' camp in the Reach, Galmar had a new mission for her. She was supposed to walk over to Markarth and find evidence that Raerek, the Jarl's steward, was a faithful Talos Worshipper. She needed to use that evidence to "persuade" him to aid their cause indirectly. There was no way she could sneak again; she felt that part of her life alone after a year of stealing and sneaking. There had to be another way.

Upon entering the palace, Kayleigh spotted the steward having his lunch at one of the benches outside his quarters. Most of the guards were guarding the steps to the Jarl. So Kayleigh had Vigilance stay at the front door and she worked her way to the Jarl's quarters.

"Halt! You're trespassing here!" A lone guard stopped her from walking through the doors of the quarters.

Kayleigh put on her best seductive smirk and twirled a lock of her dark auburn hair. "Oh, come on, now. How can I ever be a stranger?"

He was slowly lowering his guard when Kayleigh heard the calmness in his voice. "Well… I can't imagine _you _being a stranger then…"

She giggled and walked up to him. "That's what I thought." Raising her hand, she casted the paralyzing spell on him and caught him before he could land on the ground with a 'thud!'. Sheogorath had taught her that spell, seeing as how the Spell Tomes were hard to come by.

After picking the lock on Raerek's door, she tore his room apart for some kind of evidence. And she found it: an inscribed Amulet of Talos.

"There we go…"

Outside the quarters, Kayleigh slipped past the paralyzed guard and made her way to Raerek. She hated to blackmail people, but she kept reminding herself that she was only doing this for Skyrim. Settling down opposite him, she sat the Amulet down in front of him, much to his shock.

Drumming his fingernails on the table, he thought for a bit. "So what do you want?"

"You're a worshipper for Talos. That's pretty obvious right now." She said. "But why not support us?"

"You really do not know how the Thalmor work, do you, Stormcloak?" Raerek shook his head. "They'll throw me in jail. My family's honor would be stained for generations. I don't want that to happen to them."

"Alright. Then maybe they don't have to get caught in the middle of this." She said. "I sure you can give me something that can give the Stormcloaks another victory."

Raerek did, in fact, have something on his mind. "What if I told you about a large shipment of coin and weapons?"

The corner of Kayleigh's lips curved into a smile. She pushed the Amulet to him. "Tell me more."

* * *

**Location: Stormcloak Reach Camp  
5:20pm**

After reporting back to Galmar in their camp, he ordered Kayleigh to meet up with the men who just so happened to be along the route where the shipment was being taken. The wagon sustained an accident and it was now abandoned on the pathway. Ralof was the Stormcloak in charge for the group stalking the wagon. After a brief explanation, Kayleigh knew exactly what to do.

"Leave this to me: I know how to handle these morons." She winked, and left their hiding area with Vigilance. She wielded the Wabbajack this time and left her Mace of Molag Bal back in the camp.

As she approached the Imperials' campsite and well as the broken wagon, she counted six of them. One of them was standing guard spotted Kayleigh and shouted for her to halt, but she kept walking to their direction. Clutching a bolt of lightning in her left hand, she casted the Lightning Bolt spell on that same Imperial.

Shocked and in awe, the rest of the Imperials readied their swords and arrows.

"Oh no, no. Not this time." She smiled wickedly. "ZUN!" She Shouted. That was the first Word of Power for the Shout 'Disarm'. Arngeir had taught her a few Shouts during her short stay at High Hrothgar during the peace council.

All the Imperials dropped their weapons like hot rocks. Kayleigh took this opportunity to turn one of them into a Sweetroll, and another exploded in a giant ball of fire. The Wabbajack was the best thing that came across her! Smirking, she casted the Chain Lightning spell and the rest of them acted like they had seizures.

No more Imppies to bother them.

* * *

**Location: Fort Sungard  
7:04pm**

Now that Fort Sungard won't get those shipments, the Imperials in the fort would be more vulnerable. It was perfect; also perfect for a night-time attack.

Two Imperials guards were on duty, patrolling the front door of the fort.

"Ugh… I hate guard duty…"

"I know: you won't shut up about it."

"Why should we be the ones stuck out here anyways? It's cold out here in the Reach!"

"Because, moron, we need to keep guard in case the Stormcloaks show up!"

"What if they show up with that woman?"

"The Dragonborn?"

"Yeah, her. You heard the kind of messes she's caused. And she's a woman! I heard she's got Daedras backing her up!"

"Don't be stupid! Why would Daedra be involved in all this? You know what you should be worrying about? That damned mutt of hers…"

"Oh, I know… ever seen that thing's teeth? What did it look like?"

"Well, like…" A set of white fangs was the last thing he ever saw.

* * *

**Location: Palace of the Kings, Windhelm  
10:24pm**

"Well done. I'm glad we have the Reach back. You are quite the miracle worker, Dragonborn." Ulfric Stormcloak complimented as he let her walk into the palace first.

"Well, I do try. What's next? Hjaalmarch?" She guessed.

"Indeed. There is much to be done there as well." He said. "But as for you, Dragonborn, I bestow you a new rank: Snow-Hammer, as multitudes of our enemies have been buried in an avalanche of pain and retribution delivered by your hands."

She smiled. "Wow. That's a pretty name. Better than 'Bone-Broker', I can assure you."

"I agree." He smiled back. "And as for your reward, I had a shield prepared for you but then I realized that you don't use those. So I have something else."

"And that would be?"

"Dinner." He simply said. "Please sit."

Ulfric led a shocked Kayleigh to her seat and he took his seat opposite her. All she managed to do was produce a stunned laugh. "My Jarl, this is most unexpected but lovely! I would love to."

Smiling, he raised his goblet. "To Skyrim."

She giggled, and took her own goblet. "And the High King."

* * *

**Location: Hjerim**

"That's not really possible, Dragonborn. With me off in the Great War and then tending to my duties here, I hardly had the time for romance." Ulfric said and he walked Kayleigh to Hjerim. "In fact, I don't think there was ever a woman for me to romance with." He realized. "No one could ever capture my heart."

Kayleigh raised her eyebrows and listened carefully. "I see… you had a type."

He nodded, admitting to it. "Indeed I did."

"Well, may I ask what kind of woman were you looking for?" She asked, interested in this.

He smiled to himself. "In short?" He stopped to turn to her. "You."

She felt her heart skip a beat and quick possibly a few more. "M-me?"

"Well, someone like you, Dragonborn." Ulfric then went on to explaining. "You're everything a Nord woman should be: strong, fierce, determined, loyal. You have the beauty that cannot be compared to Dibella. I'd say you are the perfect Nord woman."

She could not suppress her grin and the redness in her cheeks. That included a little school girl giggle. "I thank you, Jarl Ulfric. You are most kind." She found it hard to look at him in the eyes.

Ulfric was enjoying this: teasing her and looking for telltale signs that she was in love, especially after her drunken confession. Part of him wanted to flat out say that he was in love with her too, because she was everything he had been searching for, but this was more fun. Seeing the legendary Dragonborn giggle and act all shy around him made him tickle. "I still find it hard to believe you aren't spoken for. Are you sure about it?"

She nodded. "I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Why do you think that?" He decided to ask.

"Well…" She did not know how to start. The man she was in love with was now making her fall _madly _in love with him. Needless to say that _he _was everything she was searching for in a Nord man. "I guess… it's because I haven't found someone with my qualities yet."

"And what would those qualities be?" He asked with a smile.

_Oh, dear. The smile. Wasn't the voice enough? Stop it, knees! Keep breathing, Kayleigh! Stay still, heart. _"Well… he must be strong, determined, love this country as much as I do. He must care what I have to say and put up with my explosive anger from time to time. He must understand that I have a horrid past and help me get through it when needed. But most importantly…" She smiled to herself. "He must understand that once he gets my love, I'll be giving him a lot more and everything. I would give up anything and everything just to hear him speak. He must understand that I would love him so much to the extent that I would even die for him, if needed."

_And I'm sure you would, because you are that dedicated. _"Strong words, Dragonborn. I never knew this side of you."

"Well now you do." She laughed. "But don't hold it against me, Jarl Ulfric. Nobody needs to know that I have a really, really soft spot for love. It's just that… I've lost almost everything. But now, after obtaining this title, I've met new people and now they have all my love: Hunter, Paarthurnax, the Greybeards, Sheogorath… but there's this other love that I have and that's the love that I would give to someone who captured my heart. You know?"

He nodded. "I do. I do…" _By the Gods, if I had the courage to tell you…_

She sighed. "Here we are." She looked at Hjerim.

Vigilance trotted to the front door and barked for his master.

"In a while, Buddy." Kayleigh turned to Ulfric. "Thank you for a wonderful evening, Jarl Ulfric. I don't think I've had this much fun in… forever!" She expressed.

"I would agree with you there. I've never had a pleasant evening like this before." He sighed. "All thanks to the company." He looked at her.

_Keep breathing… keep breathing… STOP SHAKING, KNEES! _Kayleigh looked down at her feet, blushing. "Good night, Jarl Ulfric."

Ulfric took her hand and kissed the top of it. This made her giggled softly. "Good night, Dragonborn." However, he was not done yet. He needed to do this. So he leaned in and kissed her on her cheek. "I certainly enjoyed your presence tonight. Take care." So saying, he turned around to walk back to the Palace of the Kings.

It took a while before she could comprehend that, touch her cheek with her hand and break out into happiness after he was gone from her sight.

Practically dripping with glee, she skipped over to Vigilance and unlocked her front door. She let Vigilance in first and then she locked the door. Leaning against it, she breathed heavily, unable to believe what had just happened, but all she could do is grin. She also squealed multiple times, unable to believe her luck. So many questions ran through her mind.

However, before she could tackle them, she realized there was a letter on the floor. She picked it up and unfolded it to read it. Her grin disappeared like smoke.

On the letter, was a print of a black palm with the words _"We know"_ underneath it.

* * *

**A/N: O.o Oh, Kay is going to have her hands full!  
**

**A DATE! HA! So will they consummate their love soon? I DUNNO! XD  
**

**Hope you've enjoyed :)  
**

**By the way, Kay's not going to join the Guild anytime soon. Although she was thief for a year after she ran off, she left that small part behind. So yeah. HOWEVER. My second Skyrim story is based on the Thieves Guild. My character is not a DB, but she'll still play a big role :)  
**

**AND! The next chapter will be the MOST intense chapter EVER. OF ALL TIME. I can promise you that. I WILL be having you beautiful people on the edge of your seats! If I don't, I will eat my laptop! Then how can there be more chapters? I dunno. x)  
**


	37. Faces of Danger

**The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim ****–**** Ulfric Stormcloak & Kayleigh Leanne ****–**** "Runaway With My Heart"**

* * *

**Location: Hjerim, Windhelm  
9th of Second Seed  
2:16am**

Hjaalmarch was the next hold. However, Galmar needed to sort some things out as the camp sat up and the Stormcloaks moved there. Until he was ready and could call for the Dragonborn, Kayleigh was free. So she did a bit of adventuring. She had sat out to a few of the locations Arngeir had marked on her map to find Words of Power. Odahviing came along with her, seeing as how they had not talked much since Alduin's defeat. He even took her to see Paarthurnax and she could not be happier to see her two favorite dragons.

It was the middle of the night when Vigilance's sharp ears picked up a soft creek coming from the first floor. Feeling threatened, he licked the side of his master's face, prompting her to wake up.

"Oooooh! Vigilance!" Kayleigh was still half-sleep. "What is it?"

_Creek…_

_I'm awake. _"…Oh." She pulled the sheets off her and picked up her Mace of Molag Bal from the ground. She always kept it close to her, just for matters like these. "Do your thing, Buddy."

Vigilance jumped off the bed and silently crept down the steps. Kayleigh waited until he was gone from her sight then she exited her room and stood at the top of the stairs, waiting for a sign.

_Be careful, Buddy. _

She heard a loud yelp.

"Vigilance!" This time, Kayleigh hurried down the stairs and was stunned to see a blood trail leading to her mother's enchanting room. She gulped and tried again, "Vigilance? Buddy?" She called out.

As she was about to peer past the door of the enchanting room, an elven dagger nearly gutted her. Kayleigh pulled the armed hand forward and the attack fell forward.

"Dark Brotherhood! You bastards!" She was about to bring the mace down on the assassin, who was a female Redguard, when she rolled out of the way and the mace connected with the floorboards.

The Redguard got to her feet, dagger in hand. Unable to detach the mace with the floorboards, Kayleigh had little choice but to go with her fists and magic. Charging with her dagger, Kayleigh grabbed the Redguard's hand and jerked it. The Redguard quickly countered with the 'Sparks' destruction spell. Kayleigh grunted through gritted teeth as her body trembled due to the current. She was forced to her knees.

As Kayleigh tried to catch her breath, she lost balance and fell on her chest. Unintentionally, she turned her head to the right and into the enchanting room…

…where Vigilance laid in a pool of his own blood.

"Vigilance! NO!" She screamed.

"HYAAAAH!" Kayleigh heard the Redguard assassin form behind her and she rolled to her side. She was vulnerable on her back like this. Even as she tried to get up, the Redguard pinned her to the ground. "Keep still and this won't hurt!" She tried to stab the Dragonborn, but Kayleigh inadvertently grabbed the blade of the dagger to stop from being stabbed. The harder the assassin pushed the deeper the cuts on both her palms became.

The Redguard assassin then jerked the blade and Kayleigh was losing her grip on it. She felt her hands getting weaker. With one slash, the assassin broke through and gave her a cut just above her heart. Kayleigh rolled to the side, crying out in pain.

When the Redguard attempted to stab her again, Kayleigh kicked her in the thighs and she fell on her hands. When she was close to Kayleigh's face, she punched her in the jaw, hard. She rolled to the side, cursing the Dragonborn.

Kayleigh quickly rose to her feet and hurried over to her mace. Unable to grip it due to the fact that it was deeply lodged into the floorboards and also that her palms were soaking with blood and hurting, she had no choice but stay weaponless. Her hands were too hurt to use magic as well.

The assassin was semi-knocked out on her floor. There was only one thing Kayleigh could do now that she was in grave danger.

_Run. _

Kayleigh did not even notice that her door had been left ajar. Opening it fully, she escaped her home. She ran down the steps and managed to keep her footing, despite almost tripping on the last step. Stupid green belted tunic. With the blood dripping from both her hands, she tried to get to the Palace of the Kings via the shortcut.

However, Kayleigh was not even a reasonable distance from Hjerim when she struck with an arrow to that slash that was above her heart. She staggered back, but quickly pulled the arrow out.

That was when she spotted another Dark Brotherhood assassin sitting casually on the steps of another house. A female Khajit.

She was ready to strike the injured Dragonborn again with another arrow, but Kayleigh Shouted, "IISS SLEN!"

Another human popsicle.

With that taken care of, she scurried away. As she was hobbling through the shortcut that seemed forever to pass through, she looked up at the skies. "Sheo…" She screamed louder. "S-Sheogorath! Sheogorath, please! Please come! I need you!" She begged. "Please! Please come for me!"

With her attention to the stars, she did not see the man in front of her and she bumped into him like skier to a tree. She landed on her back and caught sight of this man:

A Breton Dark Brotherhood assassin. And he was huge.

With one hand, he gripped her neck and pulled her up to her feet. Unable to pry his hands, she attempted to elbow him the gut. She continued to do so, each time faster and harder than before. Feeling his grip loosen due to her hard hits, she broke free, clutched her fist, and delivered a hard punch to his jaw.

With the Breton on his knees, she continued to make her way to the palace. Once she was out of the shortcut valley, she noticed at the guard usually standing in front of the palace… was dead. Arrow to the chest.

Still in shock, she attempted to make a move when she was struck with a dagger to her upper left back, an area opposite her chest wound.

She fell face first connecting with the stone ground. Her left side was nearly paralyzed from the numbing pain. Sobbing, she tried to get up but a foot on her back kept her down. The Breton assassin slowly and painfully pulled out the dagger from her back, wanting her to suffer.

Pulling out a rag, the male Breton quickly gagged her with it. He whistled, and another male assassin, this time, a Dark Elf, walked up to him. "Help me with her hands."

Kayleigh shrugged, but the male Dark Elf stepped on her dagger wound. She sniveled in pain. "Keep still. I won't hesitate to break that arm."

"Stupid bitch…" It was the female Redguard assassin that Kayleigh had left in her house. "Astrid was right about her being a piece of work! No wonder she sent all of us. She turned Skavri into a human iceberg!"

"Did she get her with an arrow?" The Breton asked.

"Yeah. I got her palms and chest with my dagger."

"And I got her back with mine. The poison should kick in soon" He looked down at Kayleigh, who was struggling to keep her eyes open. "Aw, looks like mommy-dragon in falling asleep."

_You bastards… Vigilance… what have you done…?_

"I took out every guard in the city and every citizen who saw something." The Dark Elf said as the Breton hefted Kayleigh over his shoulder. "We should be fine."

The Redguard woman rubbed her jaw where Kayleigh had punched her. "Let's go then."

"Oh, no no no no no. You three aren't going anywhere." Blocking their way… was the Mad God. "That happens to be _my _Champion you have on your shoulder. I might just have to dent it if you don't put her down."

"I thought you said she lived alone!" The female Redguard spat.

"This must be her father. He looks old enough." The Breton said, but then looked disgusted. "But he doesn't dress the part."

"I will NOT have you, who obviously never had the time to treat your own face, to talk about MY youth!" Sheogorath took a step forward. "I will not say it again, mortal: that is _my _Champion, my_ daughter _you have. Put her down, or OUT COME THE ENTRAILS."

"Take care of this old fool." The Breton ordered.

The Redguard woman and the male Dark Elf stepped forward.

"You heard him: put the lady down." Confused, they turned their heads to find Ulfric Stormcloak, dressed in red causal clothes, wielding an Iron Battleaxe, and looking really ferocious. "That's an order. Put her down, or I will not hesitate to kill you instead of arrest."

The Breton assassin huffed and plopped Kayleigh onto the ground like a sack of potatoes. "Take care of the Jarl. I got this old fool."

"You REALLY shouldn't have done that." Sheogorath growled. "My friend is not going to like it."

'Oh yeah? Which friend?"

"Let me give you a hint: he's short, brown in colour, has floppy ears, kind of cute, and is going to bite you in three… two… one…"

That was when the Breton was knocked to the ground by a jump attack by Vigilance.

A fight broke out between Ulfric and the two assassins. They wielded daggers and were quick on their feet, but Ulfric had the bigger weapon, and the shorter temper. Each time he attacked, they blocked it and each time they attacked, he blocked it.

It was then only that Sheogorath picked the Breton and smirked. "Out…" He punched him in the gut, his fist going _through_ him and he pulled out what appeared to be his… intestines. "…come the ENTRAILS!" He laughed mercilessly and dropped his victim.

The Redguard and the Dark Elf turned their heads in shock. Ulfric took his opportunity to Shout, "IISS!" And they turned into human popsicles as well.

That was taken care of. They now had three Dark Brotherhood assassins to interrogate: the female Khajit, the female Redguard and the male Dark Elf. Once they've all been unfrozen, of course.

"Big-nose, keep an eye out for more of these black-red mortals!" Sheogorath ordered, as she and Vigilance ran to Kayleigh's side. She was still gagged and her hands were still tied behind her back.

"MUST you call me that?" Ulfric growled. "How is she? Is she breathing?"

"She's alive." Sheogorath himself tried not to freak out. Kayleigh was unconscious due to the poison. He casted a spell over her body to disrupt the poison's effects and wake her up. "Come on, Kayleigh…" Vigilance helped with giving her cheek a big lick. "That... might work." Sheogorath muttered.

And it did. Kayleigh slowly opened her eyes, unsure which era it was. She tried to speak through her gag, as Sheogorath untied it. "V-Vigilance…?" She spotted him.

Ulfric turned his head, and heaved a sigh of relief. _Thank the Gods…_

"He's alright, love, and so are you." He then untied her hands, and helped her sit up. "There we go."

"You came…" Her voice was barely above a whisper and tears were in her green eyes.

"But of course, love! You're my beloved Champion! What kind of Daedric Prince would I make if I didn't take care of my own?" He asked, with one of his smiles.

However, Kayleigh could only sob harder as she clutched her left arm. "Oh, now, now," Sheogorath pulled her into a comforting hug. "Don't cry, love! You'll make my elbows weak!" He stroked her hair and then whispered softly. "You're safe now, Kayleigh, you're safe."

* * *

**A/N: Because Sheo loves his Champion like his own daughter :') I hope he didn't detach too far from his character though :/  
**

**So, what I right? Did I keep you beautiful people on the edge of your seats? Did anybody expect a different outcome? :)  
**


	38. Like A Daughter

**The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim ****–**** Ulfric Stormcloak & Kayleigh Leanne ****–**** "Runaway With My Heart"**

* * *

"_Something wrong, Lord Sheogorath?"_

"…_It's Kayleigh."_

"_I'll take care of things here, my Lord."_

* * *

**Location: Palace of the Kings, Windhelm  
9th of Second Seed  
2:16am (During Kayleigh's attack)**

"WHAT THE-" Ulfric Stormcloak landed flat on his face after getting pushed out of his bed. Grunting, he looked over his bed.

"WAKE UP, BLONDIE!" shouted the Mad God. "We need to go!"

"Who in Talos' name are YOU?" He questioned.

"Kayleigh didn't tell you? I'm Sheogorath, Daedric Prince of Madness and other things, but we can save introductions for later! Right now, Kayleigh needs us!"

Ulfric got to his feet. "What do you mean? Is she in trouble?"

"NO, SHE ISN'T! SHE'S ALSO NOT GETTING A DAGGER TO THE BACK AS WE SPEAK!" Sheogorath flayed his arms. "OF COURSE she's in trouble, big-nose! MOVE! NOW!"

* * *

**Location: Palace of the Kings Upstairs  
3:02am**

Yes, Kayleigh had been face-to-face with death plenty of times. However, during those times, she knew it was coming. This time, she was taken by surprise. Nearly gutted in her own home, even though this was an attempted kidnap. What would the Dark Brotherhood want with her? What did she do?

She thought about this as she laid on the bed and stroked Vigilance's soft fur. She could not be happier to know that he was alright and even come to her rescue. She glanced at the large scar across his neck. "Sheogorath saved your life, didn't he?"

"Indeed I did." She looked to her left and found Sheogorath leaning against the front door. "I found him half alive." He walked up to her. "Any second longer and there would've been nothing I could've done." Seeing as how she wanted to sit up, he put her right arm around his neck and wrapped an arm around her waist to help her sit up. "There we go, love."

"I'm not that injured, Sheo," She said with a little laugh. "Your healing spells are miraculous. The scars are barely there."

"It never hurts to be careful, love." Next to the bed was a nightstand. Sheogorath poured a cup of Daedric Tea for her. "Tea?"

She hung her head. "No thank you."

He looked at her with a shocked expression. "But you love my Daedric Tea!"

"I do, I just… I don't feel like drinking anything…" She shook her head.

"Kayleigh, it's over. You don't have to worry a thing." He said. "The Jarl is dealing with them right now."

She looked up at him with a semi-stunned expression.

"What? Do I have tea on my top?" He asked. "This is my favorite top! Actually, I have another one. It's purple and gold, but I look a little feminine in it. The top is rather long. And I look like I'm not wearing any pants!"

"No, no, Sheo. You… you called me Kayleigh."

"That isn't your name?" He asked, playfully.

"You always call me 'love'. I kind of like that better." She said.

"Oh." He realized. "I see. Alright then. 'Love' it is." He smiled.

"Sheo, I also need to ask… why do you care about me so much?"

* * *

**Location: Bloodworks**

The male Dark Elf spat out blood after taking another punch to the jaw, as delivered by Ulfric Stormcloak. "Talk." He ordered.

"We're not saying a word, Nord." Muttered Skavri, the female Khajit.

"Fine." Ulfric delivered another punch the Dark Elf. "He'll take your punches in your place."

"You don't hit women, then." The female Redguard said.

"I don't. But you two? I'm trying my best not to. You had a hand in trying to kill the Dragonborn." So saying, he punched the Dark Elf again. "Talk!"

"I'm not saying a word…" He grunted.

"Fine then." Ulfric made his way to the door. "I'll just get the Mad God to come down here and let him have it his way. I can't guarantee that he won't be pulling out intestines, but then again, you Dark Brotherhood prefer to die with your secrets, truths and information, right?" He opened the door.

"Wait! Wait…" The Redguard stopped him. "I'll talk."

"Reeka!" Skavri hissed.

"Do you want to have your intestines pulled out?" She argued. "It's Sheogorath! He's unpredictable like the weather!" She looked at Ulfric. "Look, Astrid, our leader, she was furious when she found out that the Dragonborn stole our kill."

"Steal your kill?"

"The old hag in Riften. Grelod the Kind." Skavri said. "That was our contract. The boy here, Aventus Aretino, performed the Black Sacrament. We had a contract."

"And the bitch stole it from us…" The Dark Elf received yet another punch.

"Don't you dare call her that." Ulfric warned.

Reeka continued. "Astrid wanted to see her. So we sent a note. And then attempted to kidnap her and bring her back to her so that Astrid can deal with her."

"Kidnap? You gave her five wounds in total!"

"If only her mutt hadn't alerted her…" the Dark Elf muttered.

Ulfric had heard enough. "Galmar," He called out to his second-in-command, who had been watching this whole thing. "Watch them."

* * *

**Location: Palace of the Kings Upstairs**

Sheogorath had just finished his explanation on why he was caring so much for Kayleigh.

This was leaving her in tears.

He clicked his tongue when he saw those glistening tears. "Now, now, don't cry!" He walked up to her and wiped away those tears for her. "I hate crying more than I hate indecision! And I usually hate indecision the most!"

"I'm so sorry I questioned you, my Lord." She apologized.

He kept his hand on her cheeks. "My dear sweet mortal, you are the only person I will NOT have call me 'Lord'. 'Sheo' is just fine."

"But you really care about me that much?"

"Love, I admired everything you were going to be. I just knew I had to be part of the brilliance you were becoming! So I waited until the best time for me to meet you and let you know that I'd gladly look after you as if you were my own daughter." He tucked her dark auburn hair behind her ear for her. "Ironically, as a Daedric Prince, there are… a lot of things I don't get. I don't get family. Sure, I have Haskill, I have my Golden Saints and my Dark Seducers! But how often do I get a Champion this loyal to me? This perfect for the world?' He pushed her chin up. "Listen to me when I say, love, that I would do anything for you. You are my property, and I will protect you, as your Daedric Prince."

She smiled. "Best not let the other Princes know that you, the Mad God, have a sensitive side."

"Nope. Best not." He laughed.

She laughed as well, and gave her Daedric Prince the biggest hug she had. Sheogorath stroked her hair and embraced her loving hug.

_Knock, knock. _

"Come in." She said, as they pulled back.

Ulfric entered the room and greeted Kayleigh. "Dragonborn."

"My Jarl." She smiled. "Thank you for saving me." She looked at Sheogorath. "And thank you, Sheo."

"The thanks should all go to the Mad God." Ulfric said. "After all, he was the one who pushed me out of bed."

She turned to him. "You pushed him out of bed?"

"Well, what if he wouldn't get up if I shook him? I needed to be wise!" Sheogorath argued. "And besides, I needed all the help I could get to deal with those failed assassins."

"The bottom line is, Dragonborn, you've safe now." Ulfric said. "But what I need now, is the truth."

"What truth?" She was not going to like this.

"I manage to fish the information out of them. Did you steal their kill?" He asked.

"Steal their ki-?" It then hit her. "Oh… Grelod the Kind, right?"

"Right."

"Jarl Ulfric, I had no hand in killing her." She sighed. "It was Molag Bal."

"Prince of Domination?" He asked. "Why him?"

"I'm his Champion. He wanted to repay me for sending him all those souls so he decided to 'help' me with this." She explained. "This is one murder I was not responsible for." She sat on the bed.

"Sweetheart," Sheogorath warned.

"I'm sorry, Sheo." She apologized. "Yes, I spoke to her. I tried to get her to stop abusing those poor kids in the orphanage, but she was not going to stop, and neither was she going to stop insulting me. But I couldn't bring myself to killer an elder so I was stuck. And Molag came to visit me that night."

"So you had no connections to this whatsoever?" Ulfric wanted to confirm.

She looked up at him. "No."

"So they thought you were the one who killed her and this did not please them." He sighed. "Alright. At least you've given me the truth. Now, what do you want to do with the three of them?"

"You could leave them with me and Molag." Sheogorath offered.

Kayleigh then smiled evilly. "Yes… in fact, I just might do that." She got up and walked over to Sheogorath. "Sheo, can I ask for a favor?"

"Anything you want, love. I'll get it done for you." He bowed a little.

"They have a hideout here, don't they? Find it, and leave their assassins at their doorstep. I want them to know that they can't, and will not touch me. Not while I have the city of Windhelm and my two Daedric Princes behind my back. Let them know that I will not tolerate having assassins in _my_ country." She citied strongly.

Sheogorath could not stop beaming. "Deaths and death threats! I LOVE IT! I'll get it done, love. Don't you worry a thing." He sat a hand on her shoulder. "You should get some rest."

"Indeed. We'll see you in the morning, alright?" Ulfric agreed. "You need to rest."

She smiled sweetly at him. "Alright. Thank you, again."

He nodded with a smile of his own and exited the room with the Mad God. When they left, all Kayleigh could do was smile to herself, and touched the cheek where Ulfric had kissed her.

* * *

Outside, as the men made their way to the war room, Ulfric wanted to ask the Prince of Madness a question that had been boggling his mind. "Sheogorath, if I may ask…"

"Go ahead! Ask away, before I change me mind." Sheogorath turned to the Jarl.

"There were only three Dark Brotherhood assassins."

"Why? Were you expecting more?"

Ulfric chose to ignore that. "But you, a Daedric Prince, could have easily taken them on your own. Why did you ask for my help when you clearly did not need it?"

Sheogorath smiled to himself and looked down at his feet. "You want to know why…"

"Yes, I do."

He looked up at the blonde Nord. "I'll tell you why, big-nose. I asked for your help, because I wanted to see how much you loved my Champion."

He blinked in confusion. "Excuse me?"

"Did I offend you, blondie? I said the reason why I asked for your help, is because I wanted to see how much you loved my Champion!" He repeated.

"Even for you, that's-"

"Insane?" He guessed. "For once, no, it isn't, because it's the truth." He took a step forward. "I know you love her. You love her with everything you have."

The Jarl of Windhelm was clueless on what to say.

"Wow. You love her _that _ much? Ha! I guess you are good enough for her." He smiled. "I especially love the 'dinner as a reward' bit. That was romantic. Definitely put a spring in her step."

"So, she was happy?"

"Practically EXPLODING with joy! You really know how to let a girl know that she's special to her, but not tell her that you're in love with her."

Ulfric faked a laugh. "I know she's in love with me. I got to know firsthand. Teasing her like that is… enjoyable. My problem is… I don't have the courage to tell her that I am in love with her too."

"Now, you see… that's the part I don't get!" Sheogorath scratched the back of his head.

"I'll tell you: part of me wants me to just lift her in my arms and tell her that I love her."

"That part of you seems intriguing. You should listen to him!"

Shooting the Mad God a look, he continued on. "But the other part of me is concerned on whether or not I'm the right one for her. I know that I can be everything she wanted a Nord man to be, after hearing it from her at dinner… but can I really be that man? It's been so long since I've been in a serious relationship and I don't know if I can keep my promises anymore."

Sheogorath rubbed his chin, thinking on what to say to this poor fool. "Listen to yourself, big-nose, you're in love with a woman who loves you back! If she's everything you were looking for and vice versa, then why confuse your mind with trivial questions? Look, if you want to be like that, then forget about her. I will not have her wait on someone who won't make up his mind! But if you do love her and want to be with her, then tell her."

"… I can't… not at this moment."

He clicked his tongue. "How about this: take a little more time, spend it with her, and see if you can do this. If I see that you can't, then forget about ever seeing her again. Like I said, she's my Champion. I will not let her get her hopes up, especially after your little kiss." Sheogorath then spoke in a sincere tone. "But if you find that you can love her, then please take good care of her for me. I love her like a daughter, so if she comes cryin' to me for anything, it's YOUR nose that will answer for it!" He tapped the Jarl's nose.

Ulfric held onto his nose and nodded. "You got it."

* * *

**A/N: Part 1 of the Daddy/Daughter's (almost) boyfriend talk ;)  
**

**Hope you liked this aftermath, before we go back to conquering Forts!  
**


	39. Keeping Friendships, Destroying Some

**The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim ****–**** Ulfric Stormcloak & Kayleigh Leanne ****–**** "Runaway With My Heart"**

* * *

**Location: Windhelm Stables  
9th of Second Seed  
12:28pm **

"And you're sure of it?"

"Yes, Jarl Ulfric. I'm fine. If anything, I feel great!" Kayleigh smiled at him as they stopped at the carriage near the Windhelm Stables. "And besides, Sheogorath's healings spells worked like a charm and he even planted some of his Golden Saints and Dark Seducers all around Skyrim to look out for me, just in case they get a little mad when they find their dead assassins at their doorsteps."

"They won't have time for that, Dragonborn. We'll be arresting all of them and put them under the headman's axe." Ulfric Stormcloak said.

"Really?" She was satisfied with that. "Well, that's just perfect. Then I shall be on my way to meet Galmar in the Hjaalmarch camp."

"Excuse me, milady," A young man wearing a courier's outfit came running up to her. "But you have a letter."

"Or maybe not." She sighed and accepted the letter. "Thank you, good Sir. You people are sure effective!" Unfolding the letter, she read every word of it and frowned. "Oh…" She whined.

"What is it? Trouble?" He asked, concerned.

"No, no." She folded the letter and stuffed into her satchel. "It's Esbern, of the Blades. He said he found something important in the Sky Haven Temple and wants to see me immediately."

"Well, then you should. I'm sure Galmar can wait a few more hours for you."

"But, my Jarl, Hjaalmarch-"

He politely cut in. "If this has something to do with dragons, then you must go. That's an order."

Once again, she gave him another pleasant smile. "As my Jarl commands."

* * *

**Location: Sky Haven Temple  
4:13pm**

"I've discovered the true leader of the Greybeards."

"You…" Kayleigh gaped. "You what?"

"The leader of the Greybeards." Esbern repeated. "I've found out who he really is."

"Oh!" She realized. "You mean you've found out that the leader is Paarthurnax and that he's a dragon? You don't have to worry about that. He's alright. He's on our side!"

"Maybe so," Delphine walked up to her from behind. "But he's a threat. He's still a threat and he's always be a threat. As well as that red dragon of yours."

Kayleigh turned to her. "His name is Odahviing. I call him Hunter." She was not liking where this was going. "What of it? What are you trying to say?"

"Paarthurnax aided Alduin in the dragon war. It's every reason to fear him. He might be 'mediating' his inner demons away, but we can't take a chance. Look, I know you're hurt by this but…" She took a quick glance at the elder Blade member. "We've talked about it. Well, _I've _talked about it, and if you want us to help you any further, you're going to have to kill Paarthurnax."

"**WHAT?" **

"Dragonborn, hear us out-"

"NO! I WILL NOT!" Kayleigh screeched. "I KNEW I shouldn't have trusted you two! Gods, WHY didn't I LISTEN to Arngeir?" She walked in little circles, about to pull her hair out of her roots. Pinching the bridge of her nose, she wanted to ask, "I should've expected nothing more from the Empire, right?"

Delphine's eyes widened. "Dragonborn, we-"

"You've lost connections with the Empire, nyah nyah nyah nyah nyah!" Kayleigh did not want to hear any more from Delphine. "WHATEVER! Whatever respect I had for the both of you is gone. You, Delphine, I never liked you from the beginning so this isn't really helping you. Why don't you get yourself another Dragonborn who will be willing to do your every bidding? Because I'M DONE." She turned her heel to walk away. "Come on, Vigilance." She called out for her pup.

"If Paarthurnax isn't dead, You can FORGET about coming back here!" Delphine yelled, taking a step forward.

Kayleigh stopped, but kept her back to them. "So be it."

* * *

**Location: Throat of the World  
4:36pm**

Paarthurnax was taken away from his daily meditation when he heard the might roar of Odahviing. He looked up to the skies to see him returning with their Dragonborn on his back. Settling down on the top of the mountain, Kayleigh and Vigilance got off Odahviing, not without Vigilance feeling dizzy again. He was not a dragon-flyer; he realized that now.

"Drem Yol Lok! Greetings, Dovahkiin!" Paarthurnax welcomed her happily. "You called for Odahviing, I heard."

"I did." She patted Odahviing on his chin. "I was… too upset to walk."

"What seems to trouble you, Dovahkiin? Speak. I will listen." He offered.

"Whatever is bothering you, Brit bron? You refuse to tell me about it." Odahviing added.

Kayleigh sighed heavily and looked up at the elder dragon. "The Blades summoned me just now… and they told me to kill you."

The two dragons exchanged glances with each other. Paarthurnax looked down at her again. "The Blades are wise not to trust me. Onikaan ni ov. They fear us. We were made to dominate. The will to power is in our blood."

"I understand that, Paarthurnax. I'm just… I'm just hurt, that's all." She expressed and looked up at him. "I mean, you are my best friend, as is Hunter. To ask me to… to kill…" She shook her head.

Odahviing lowered his head so that he was next to Kayleigh. "You were blinded. It is normal, Brit bron. Do not worry about them."

"Indeed." Paarthurnax agreed. "From your tone, I can tell that you were greatly offended, and hurt."

"I am." She admitted, kicking the snow with her feet. "What right do they have over matters like these? They don't know you, Paarthurnax, and yet they dared to speak like this." She sighed. "Why? Alduin is gone. You have shown no harm whatsoever. Why shouldn't they trust you?"

"It is always wise to mistrust a Dovah." He said. "Though I have managed to overcome my nature through meditation, no day goes by where I am not tempted to return to my inborn nature. Zin krif horhut se suleyk. They fear this." Seeing her confused state, he decided to ask her a question. "What is better, Dovahkiin – to be born good, or to overcome your evil nature through great effort?"

She glanced up at the elder dragon, amazed at his question. There was obviously one answer for that. "To overcome. No one can be born good. We all have some kind of evil inside us. It's what makes us a part of this world. To overcome it, well… that's up to us." She smiled at him. "Like how it was up to you and Hunter."

"Brit bron," Odahviing leaned his head in from behind her. "You may actually be just as wise at the old one here."

"_Must _you call me that?" Paarthurnax questioned, a little irritated with his nickname.

Kayleigh could only giggled at this. All that disappointment she was feeling a little while ago disappeared. Smiling, she walked up to Paarthurnax and hugged his chin, giving him another Dovah-hug. "I will never hurt you. I promise."

* * *

**A/N: Here's a little chapter I've been wanting to do since Chapter 22 - 'Alliances'. I hope it was good :)  
**


	40. Hjaalmarch

**The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim ****–**** Ulfric Stormcloak & Kayleigh Leanne ****–**** "Runaway With My Heart"**

* * *

**Location: Outside Dragonbridge  
9th of Second Seed  
7:58pm **

_Galmar needs me send false orders to a Legate Imperials in Morthal. In order to do this, he needs real Imperial Orders to forge. Imperial couriers usually stop by in Dragonbridge and Rorikstead, so I'm tried my luck with Dragonbridge. Luckily for me, I was able to persuade the innkeeper to tell me where this courier was. He had just left just a second go. If I'm luckily, I can get to him. _

_Galmar let me borrow one of the horse from camp. Definitely made my ride easier… and catching the courier easier. _

The Imperial courier was stunned when Kayleigh, on the Stormcloak horse, whizzed past her and stopped in front of him. Still on the horse, she gave him a smirk and winked. "Hello, handsome."

"What in the Eight-?"

"Listen, Imppie, I want something you have and it's in your satchel, I'm guessing." She pointed to it. "Be a good boy and hand it over, will you?"

"Not a chance," He pulled out his sword. "This ends now, Dragonborn!"

She sighed. "Now, why get all hostile? My buddy's not going to like it."

"What bud- AHHH!" He landed face first onto the ground when Vigilance jumped on him from behind.

"That'll do, Vigilance." She called for him as she got down from the horse. Raising her hand at him, he became stiff, paralyzed due to her spell. "Now let's have those orders, shall we?"

* * *

**Location: Hjaalmarch Camp  
8:42pm**

"Excellent, Dragonborn. I should not have expected anything less from you." Galmar complimented as he accepted the orders from Kayleigh. Opening it, he read the Imperial orders and frowned. "This is not good. They know more of our plans than I thought."

"We can change that, right?" She asked.

"Of course we can." He assured and read on. "Oh, what's this? Font Snowhawk is in need reinforcements." He sat the orders down on the table and began his attempts at the forgery. "Let's just… adjust this." He smiled wickedly. "Once this is done, deliver this to the Legate in Mortal."

"Yeah, about that…" She scratched the back of her head. "I don't think that will be a good idea."

"Something wrong, Dragonborn?" He asked.

"Nothing's wrong. It's just… if I, a Stormcloak simply just walk on over to the Legate and hand him these orders, he'll probably stab me on sight. I can't risk that."

He nodded in agreement. "Alright. Then what do you suppose we do?"

"I have an idea." She smiled. "Have one of our men deliver it to the Legate, but have him wear some simple attire. The Legate will sure to ask and he can reply with saying that wearing simple attire made it easier to slip past the Stormcloaks. If those Imppies were always as easy to deceive as before, he'll believe him."

Galmar was in smiles. "And you know how to deceive like a Nord. I love it."

* * *

**Location: Fort Snowhawk  
4:25am**

A quick rest and the Stormcloaks were up for another nighttime attack. The forged orders were successfully delivered to the Legate in Mortal, which meant that additional forces to Fort Snowhawk were not going to arrive anytime soon. So why not just take the fort all together instead of wasting time?

The first thing the Stormcloaks did was to take out all the soldiers on guard on the exterior walls using arrows. Once that was done, Kayleigh decided to use a Shout that she had never used before. After advising her fellow members to duck, she Shouted, "STRUN!"

"Hey," An Imperial called out to his guard member.

"Yeah?"

"Is it me, or is it starting to rain?" He questioned, looking at the sky. "Is that lightning?"

* * *

**A/N: The worst chapter ever. Of all time. In a content sense, of course. Damn it, I had no inspiration whatsoever, so I hope this was enough :/  
**

**Had a pretty rough week. From Monday to Wednesday, I had to go to my beautician course, organized by my school. 8am to 5pm. Then today, on Thursday, I had to go for two Math papers in my school. Two Math papers. . I love Math, but they were tough .  
**

**The next chapter will make up for this one, I promise :) Until then bear with me!  
**

**Speaking of my beautician course, if you want to see the picture of my attempted but failed Gothic look, go to my deviantART page (link in my profile) and look under 'Newest Deviations'. If it helps, it's KINDA like the look I wanted Kayleigh to have, but I will work on it one day :) Until then!  
**

**Oh, and if you do look at my picture, you will see that I have a pen and paper in my hands. What was I doing? Working on a very very important Runaway With My Heart chapter. Pure Sheogorath chapter. Nothing but Sheogorath... and other things that I won't speak off or I'll ruin it!  
**

**40 Chapters... Thank you all for your loving support :')  
**


	41. Birthday Horrors

**The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim ****–**** Ulfric Stormcloak & Kayleigh Leanne ****–**** "Runaway With My Heart"**

* * *

**Location: Arch-Mage's Quarters, College of Winterhold  
10th of Second Seed  
12:25pm **

The victory in Fort Snowhawk was just another confidence-booster for the Stormcloaks. All they needed to do now as liberate Haafingar and soon, it would time to march on to Solitude. The time to take back Skyrim is getting closer and closer. Before they know it, the Empire and Thalmor will have to pack up and get lost. Kayleigh would love nothing more than to see that.

When she was in High Rock, working as an apprentice for a Blacksmith, she would often monitor the situation in Skyrim via visitors, couriers and several other ways possible. When the Empire gave into Thalmor during the war, and that the worship of Talos was outlawed, it set off her rocker. As a child, she was taught to believe in Talos, bask in his glory, and sing praises of him: the man who founded the Empire, the Empire of Tamriel… Without him, she probably would not be standing here in the first place. But even so, her family continued to worship him, under the protection of Windhelm.

Kayleigh Leanne waited patiently in the Arch-Mage quarters, after the Arch-Mage, Savos Aren, an old friend of her mother's, went to retrieve a 'gift' for her. She knew very well what day it was today. Today was the 10th of Second Seed… it was-

"Hello, Child. I apologize if I kept you waiting." Savos entered his quarters, interrupting her thoughts.

She put on her smile. "Not at all, Savos." She got up from her seat.

Smiling, he handed her three books. "Here you go."

She accepted them and looked at the cover of the books. "Spell Tomes? For me?"

"Ebonyflesh, Grand Healing, and Lightning Storm." He said.

"Wow!" She could not believe it. "These are a wonderful gift, Savos! Thank you so much!" She hugged him. "I will make good use of them."

"I trust that you will, Child." He smiled and motioned for her to take her seat. "I must say: you master spells pretty well, even without formal training. It must be hereditary."

She kept her smile, but it was a sad one now. "I think so to."

"Kayleigh, don't think about it. Today is a special day for you."

"How it is possible not to think about it, Savos? It's just…. I… It's impossible… not on a day like this…" She hung her head.

The Dark Elf sat a hand on her shoulder. "Your mother would be so proud of you right now, Child. Remember that. She wouldn't want you mourning on a day like this." He said.

She had to agree right there. As a child, Felicia always made sure that her daughter would be smiling, even on her darkest days. That was what mothers were for. No matter what day it was today, she had to keep her head up and smile. No matter what. No matter how badly it hurt. Nodding, she looked up at the Dark Elf. "You're right."

* * *

**Location: Temple of Talos, Windhelm  
6:12pm**

"Weren't your orders to report to me?"

That was the second time Kayleigh did not report to her future High King, but instead head home, changed, and spent close to two hours in the Temple of Talos, staring at his statue, praying repeatedly. Vigilance sat beside her, resting his head on her arm.

Without turning her head to look at him, she spoke in a broken voice, one that said that she had been crying for hours together. "I apologize."

He quickly picked up the lament in her voice and walked up next to her. "Dragonborn? Are you-?" He saw the tears streaming down her fair cheeks as she glanced at the statue of Talos. Instinctively, he sat next to her. "Dragoborn, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"It's nothing." She wiped them away, and kept her gaze on the statue.

That was when he looked down and saw that she was clutching onto her mother's black hooded cloak. "Dragonborn…" It then hit him. "Is it…" He tried to be delicate. "Is it the death anniversary of your mother?"

She hung her head, and tried to conceal a sob. "Y-yes…"

_Kayleigh… _"Dragonborn, I am very sorry." He sat a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I know this is painful for you, but you mustn't cry. Your mother wouldn't want that." Ulfric knew of how her mother died: it was revealed when Kayleigh was confronted with the murder of her stepfather, Daren Clarke.

_And Ulfric could see it clearly in those big eyes of hers. "You decided to do something about it, then?"_

_"No…" She calmed down. "No, not then. At that time, I hadn't thought of it… but I wish I did, though. Maybe I could've prevented it."_

_"Prevented what?" He asked._

_She looked at him. "I was 16 at time. He was tossing her around the house like some insubstantial doll! Things changed when… when he threw her down the staircase of our house…"_

Kayleigh grappled the hooded cloak in her hands, unsure of what to do with it. "I know, I know… I don't need repetitions!" She said, a little agitated. Shutting her eyes tightly, she took in a deep breath. "I… I apologize for my rudeness. Forgive me."

"It's quite alright." He kept his hand on her shoulder. "I tell you what, Dragonborn: you appear to have more emotions bottled up. You obviously didn't let it all out when you confessed to me that day. So why don't you let it go now?"

She looked at him with her big innocent eyes.

"You can trust me. You know that." He added.

She tried to put her feelings to words. "That day when… Daren killed my mother right in front of my eyes… it was a day-changer. It was the day that… I guess I lost my innocence. The day my attitude started changing. I was never this rude and sarcastic. I was never this aggressive. In fact, I was just… Kayleigh: simple, loving, loyal, trustworthy, family comes first… that was me. That was Kayleigh. Not the… the person I've become right now: loud, offensive, mean… that's not me, Jarl Ulfric. I was better before."

"Our attitudes change based on events, Dragonborn." He said. "I don't blame you for that." He sat closer, and stroked her back. "I was no different from you." This caused her to look at him. "After… after my father's death, I changed to: I became more aggressive. I became more serious, hardly cracked a joke, even though Galmar somehow managed to break me out of that cycle. And yes, I became vary of the foreign influence, after what was done to the worship of Talos. But that all changed… after I meant you: the Dragonborn. You changed my way of thinking, just by your words. You see how you changing isn't your fault? Everybody changes. For better or for worse, that is unknown." He then smiled. "And just like what you said to me back in Ivarstead, Dragonborn, nothing can ever be your fault."

"But… I haven't changed. You may have, but I didn't." She looked at the statue. "Not on a day like that. That day was supposed to be special to me and now, every year, it's nothing but horror."

"That day was of great significance to you?"

She nodded. "It was… it was the day I turned sixteen."

He gaped. How much more horrors was she keeping in her heart? "Dragonborn…" He did not know what to say.

"It's alright, Jarl Ulfric." She said with a tiniest smile she had. "Your kind words were comforting enough. So I'll just keep on repeating them in my head. I'll be alright tomorrow. This is just something I can't help but feel whenever my birthday comes."

He smiled as well. "I understand. I know it's hard, but I know you can pull through."

She smiled wider this time. "You really have that much of confidence in me?"

"I do." He agreed without hesitance. "You are liberating Skyrim, in the name of the Stormcloaks. I entrusted you with that because I have the upmost faith, trust, and confidence in you."

_Stop trying to make me fall in love with you even more. _"Thank you." _If I could just tell you, I would… _

_If I could just tell you, I would… _Smiling, he got up. "Come with me." He took her hands and lifted her up onto her feet.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"For a walk. Just you and me." He held out his arm to her. "Milady?"

Grinning, she slipped her arm through his. "My Jarl, I would love to."

For the rest of the night, they walked all around Windhelm, meeting with and talking to the fellow citizens. Those in the Gray Quarter were happy to welcome them to their newly revamped quarter. The name was removed, and now it was known as Lein Quarter. Kayleigh had never had a better birthday in 12 years, especially when it was spent with the people she loved.

For the entire night, she wondered what would happen if she had revealed her true feelings to her Jarl. Eventually, she decided not to say anything, out of fear that she might ruin their relationship. It hit her that she was just a friend to him. If she had to keep it that way, then so be it. She was glad enough to just be around him.

* * *

**A/N: I had the whole day to write this... after I came back from bowling for the first time, of course :) Bowling was fun! It was even more fun when I fell twice and the ball slipped out of my hands that it rolled backwards instead ;)  
**

**Chapter 41, delivered to you, my loving readers!  
**

***And as I've said before, if you see something you don't like in the story, I don't want to hear it. Keep it to yourself. Don't continue reading. See if I care. I have better things to do then deal with pointless 'reviews', like work on this accomplished story of mine. I've already had to deal with hurtful battery when this story first came out so i don't want to have to deal with anymore. Thank you.*  
**

**Reverting back, thanks for the support! The more epic chapter will arrive soon! :D  
**


	42. Hraggstad

**The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim ****–**** Ulfric Stormcloak & Kayleigh Leanne ****–**** "Runaway With My Heart"**

* * *

**Location: Hjerim, Windhelm  
11th of Second Seed  
11:36pm **

It was definitely one of the best birthdays she had ever had. After 12 long years of lament, Kayleigh's birthday finally had a meaning, and she loved it. The only thing that made it sweeter was the company, and that being Ulfric Stormcloak. As of right now, she would give anything to tell him that she was in love with him.

She thought about this as she entered her home, Hjerim. Letting Vigilance in first, she shut the door behind her and was in for yet, another shock. "OH! You REALLY need to stop doing that!"

"Doing what?"

"Appearing out of nowhere. I don't care if you're a Daedric Prince or not." She chided.

Sheogorath clicked his tongue, sat his teacup aside and got from his seat at her dining table. "Now, now, love! Why so hostile?"

"Nothing…" She hung her head. She was still upset for not being able to express her true feelings to the Jarl. She felt silly.

"Well, I hope it isn't contagious!" He said. "Anyhoo, I brought you a present."

"You know it's my birthday?" She asked, and realized. "Oh, right. The whole 'watching me since my birth' thing."

"Right, love. And it's to my understanding that the big-nose did not really give you a present." He said.

"He took me for a nice walk and we chatted with citizens of Windhelm! I thought that was lovely!" She defended.

"Of COURSE you would, dear! You're in love!" He said. "Anything he says or does for you, you'd find it lovely! No, I'm talking about an actual present, love. Like these," From his back, he brought his left hand to the front and presented her with a bouquet of mountain flowers, a mixture of all three colors: red, blue, and purple. "Bet he didn't think of these, eh?"

"Oh, Sheogorath!" Her eyes sparkled as she accepted the bouquet. "These are beautiful! Thank you so much!" She kissed him on his cheek and hugged him tightly.

"Carefully of the neck, love!" He said, in reference to her hugging him tightly. "Oh and this," When he pulled back, he had a legendary Daedric dagger in his left hand. "Was from Molag."

Her eyes then widened. "Pinch me: I must be dreaming…"

"And this," Form his back, once again, he had a large red rose in his hand. He stuffed it in the middle of the bouquet of the mountain flowers. "Was from Sanguine."

"Sanguine? Well, that was nice of him!" She laughed happily. "And Molag…. Wow…" She gazed at the black and red dagger. "The things I would do with this…"

Sheogorath recognized that look anywhere. "Now, love, if you're going to torture somebody with that…"

She looked at him. "Torture? No, my dearest Sheo." She laughed and turned to walk up the stairs, where she would place the Daedric Dagger in one of the dagger cases at her weapons and apparel corner. "I prefer the term, 'murder'."

He widened his eyes as he stood on the top step, watching as Kayleigh placed the dagger in a case.

She turned to him and giggled. "Did I scare you? HA! I love it when you don't know I'm messing with you, Sheo! You look rather cute when you're serious!" Speaking in his exaggerated Irish accent, she patted his cheek and made her way to her bedroom.

"You appear to be a delightful mood, love." He smiled, walking behind her.

"My birthdays never used to be this amazing. I'm overjoyed, Sheo." She expressed as she placed her bouquet in a vase. "But why can't I just tell him that I am in love with him? Why am I so cowardly?"

_You're not the only one… _"It makes me laugh to see the legendary Dragonborn act all shy! It suits you! Ha ha!" He laughed.

She giggled as well. "Sheo, I'm serious. I mean, if it was up to me, I would've been crying all day. If he hadn't come to look for me… In fact, if he hadn't walked into my life in the first place…" With each word, she began to smile.

And Sheogorath was happy to see that smile on his lips. "Be patient, my dear. He'll come to his senses soon! If he doesn't, I'll-"

"Rip out his nose?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Nah." He shook his head. "I know how much you adore his big nose."

* * *

**Location: Fort Hraggstad  
13th of Second Seed  
1:07pm**

"Fus… RO DAH!" Like a devastating whirlwind, Kayleigh blew away all the Imperial soldiers guarding the front of Fort Hraggstad. Wielding the Daedric Dagger and the Sanguine Rose, she summoned a Dremora to assist her and the Stormcloaks as they prepared to take the fort. "LEAVE NO SURVIVORS!"

Archers were getting the best of them from all directions, but Kayleigh's Dremora and Flame Atronach were taking care of them. They concentrated on getting inside the fort to flush out all the Imppies. However, the archers were overpowering. They were a number of them! She had a hard time dodging those arrows, as did Vigilance.

Kayleigh did not want to have to trouble a friend, but she had little choice. Taking a deep breath, she Shouted, "Od… AH VIING!"

That Shout caused everyone to stop whatever they doing. The impact of it rang in their ears.

And that was not the only thing that their ears picked up.

With a smirk on Kayleigh's face, Odahviing settled upon the tallest tower of the fort.

"You boys might want to duck!" Kayleigh warned.

"Yol… TOOR SHUL!"

"Whoa…" One of the Stormcloaks commented, seeing all of the Imperial archers scorched alive by Odahviing's fire breath Shout.

"By the Gods…"

"Problem solved." Kayleigh then spoke. "Let's continue on, shall we?" She turned to her army. "Let's have quarter of you stand guard out here. Hunter will help you out, in case we have reinforcements. The rest of you, we have a fort to clear out! Let's get to it! For Skyrim!"

"FOR SKYRIM!"

* * *

Not even the Imperials would have expected a dragon to assist the Stormcloaks in their battle for Fort Hraggstad. Kayleigh had little choice but to call for him. He was proving to be a loyal friend to her, arriving almost immediately after she had called for him. With him and some Stormcloaks guarding the exterior, she and the rest of her Stormcloaks entered the fort and killed every Imperial they could see.

The battle for Fort Hraggstad soon ended. No more Imperials left to chase out. All was quiet. This was the last fort for the Stormcloaks to overtake and they were successful in it. The Imperials had no other place left than in Solitude. Solitude… then that's where Kayleigh was going to march on next. Just like Whiterun, she promised not to cause so much damage and not hurt any innocent folks.

But if the Imperials want a fight, then the Nine help them, because the Dragonborn, Thane of Windhelm, Champion of Molag Bal, Sanguine and Sheogorath, was going to give them their septim's worth.

* * *

**A/N: I guess I decided to say 'SCREW YOU' to Fort battles. Damn it...**

**Anyway, as for the next chapter, it will be an epic one! I debated whether or not to write it and Midnight's Eyes' review the other day was the tie-breaker. Yes, Ladies and Gentlemen, Elves and Argonians, Vampires and Werewolves...  
**

**... Prepare yourselves for yet another epic chapter. Grab all your snacks and drinks cause I will have you on the edge, and laughing in your seats (I try). x)  
**


	43. Drunken Confessions Again

**The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim ****–**** Ulfric Stormcloak & Kayleigh Leanne ****–**** "Runaway With My Heart"**

* * *

**Location: Palace of the Kings, Windhelm (Rooftop)  
13th of Second Seed  
7:42pm**

"It's almost time." Ulfric Stormcloak breathed in the cold air that lingered in Windhelm. He and the Dragonborn were up on the rooftop of the Palace of the Kings, admiring the city in the night. "Soon, we will be marching on Solitude, forcing General Tullius to surrender to us, and hand Skyrim back to her people."

"Actually, we never lost Skyrim, my Jarl." Kayleigh sighed. "She's always been here. It's just that others were trying to take her from us. As far as I'm concerned," She looked at him. "We're just kicking outsiders out."

He grinned at her response. "You interpret things so well, Dragonborn. Where were you all this time?"

"Well," She shrugged her shoulders. "In High Rock, working as an apprentice for a blacksmith."

He laughed and she giggled as well. "Smart."

"I know." She smiled and looked at the city again. "All our hard work is going to pay of pretty soon, huh?"

Ulfric looked at the city as well. "Indeed it will. Every insult, every speech, every battle, every man lost… it was all for this day: the day we defeat the Empire and eventually, the Thalmor."

"I was hoping that… when we confront General Tullius, we would give him a chance to change." She said.

He looked at her with a confused expression. "What do you mean?"

"Well, it's no surprise that he and most of the Imperials defy the Thalmor." She said. "He just chose to side with a corrupted Empire, rather than join our fight. I think we can find a way to give him one more chance to change his mind. Don't you think?"

Ulfric thought about it, and knew that the Dragonborn would not speak of such things unless she was sure about them. "Why not? Let's see if General Tullius is willing to drop his stubbornness as I've dropped mine, and see what's right."

Her form of thanks was a smile. She then sighed. "After the Imperials, we still have the Thalmor. It's time we send them back to wherever they came from. Show them that they can't force their damn government on other parts of Tamriel. And not take credit for things they didn't do: like close the gates of Oblivion? That was Martin Septim, and he sacrificed his life for us!" She was disgusted. "I still can't believe the Dominion would try to take credit for that. Martin Septim deserved better than this."

Ulfric nodded. "Indeed he did. Rest his soul, we will make the Thalmor pay for everything they've done." He assured.

All Kayleigh could do was smile. "I must say, you-"

He looked at her with one of his smiles, making it for her difficult to breathe.

"You… you have been an inspiration to me, Jarl Ulfric. I hope you will be joining us on the battlefield soon." She said, with her own smile. _Damn it, Kayleigh. It's still too soon…_

"And I will. When we take Solitude, Galmar and I will be by your side." He said.

She was happy to hear that. "That is just perfect, my Jarl. I look forward to fighting by your side."

"And I you, Dragonborn."

* * *

**Location: Palace of the Kings, Windhelm  
16th of Second Seed  
6:13pm**

Three days has passed since the battle for Fort Hraggstad. During these days, injured Stormcloak members were healing up, battle strategies were being formed and weapons were being sharpened. Kayleigh decided to visit the Jarl and his second-in-command, Galmar Stone-Fist, to go over some battle tactics and when the day to take Solitude was going to come. With Vigilance by her side, she was clad in a green belted tunic as she made her way to the Palace of the Kings.

On her way, she was greeted with pleasant smiles and hellos, to which she replied with just as much gratefulness. The Sun was ready to take its place when Kayleigh entered the palace.

And she was in for a shock.

"Well, GOOD EVENING, my good lady! You are a pretty one! Have we met?"

"…" Kayleigh was at a loss for words. "What… in… Talos…"

"It's the Dragonborn, Ulfric!" Galmar said.

"What? NOOOO… She's out there, fighting those Imperial milkdrinkers, like she always does! Brave woman, that one… she'd do anything for me!"

"Galmar…?" Kayleigh called out, unable to take her eyes of the obviously intoxicated Ulfric Stormcloak.

Leaving Ulfric's side at the dining table to his mead, Galmar jogged up to the Dragonborn. "This may appear to be a shock to you."

"I can't take my eyes of it…"

"Dragonborn, I'm sure I can be frank with you." Galmar said. "You see… Ulfric loved his father more than anything else in the world."

Kayleigh looked at him with a stunned expression. "Today is his… death anniversary…?"

The Nord nodded.

"Oh dear…"

"After losing his mother at a very young age, you can imagine how he felt to have to lose his father to the Thalmor and be forced to deliver his eulogy via a letter, while he was still in prison." Galmar continued to explain. "This," He pointed to the Jarl. "Is something I could never force him out of. The pain is too strong for him. This is the only way he can drown it. The only way the Nords know how to drown sorrow."

"We need to get him to bed." She suggested.

"You think I haven't tried? He's as stubborn as a cow!" He complained.

"Let me try. I'll get it down." She assured. "Why don't you head home?"

He sighed. "Alright. Good luck. You're going to need it."

As he left, Kayleigh made her way to the Jarl, who was too busy trying to finish his tankards of mead. Reaching for his shoulders, Kayleigh spoke in a soothing voice. "My Jarl? I think you've had enough. You need to get to bed now."

"Milady, I KNOW, when I've had enough." He slurred.

"No, other people would know better. In this case: me." She said. "Come on. I'll take you up."

"Fine," He was defeated. "But only because you seem like a nice lady."

* * *

**Location: Palace of the Kings Upstairs**

With one his massive arms over her neck, Kayleigh had the toughest time trying to get him to his bedroom. It was not helping that he was dragging his feet on the ground. She could only imagine the things she put him through when she herself was drunk.

"You are pretty strong for a Nord woman, you know." He complimented. "Your husband should be lucky! It's not every day you find a Nord woman with such strength!"

"Thank you, my Jarl." She grunted, trying to heft his arm over her neck. "But, I'm not married."

He looked at her with somewhat of a stunned look. "Really? I find that HARD to believe, milady!" He then laughed. "I mean, you have such beauty! And such strength!" He pressed her cheeks together and looked straight into her eyes. "Are you lying to your Jarl?"

"No." She said through pressed cheeks.

"Oh…" He released her. "What a shame."

With much effort, she managed to open the door to his bedroom. "Here we are." She plopped him on his bed and he sat upright, barely able to stabilize himself. Sighing, she got down on her knees in front of him and kept her soothing voice. "I get that you are grieving, Jarl Ulfric, but mead in _not _the answer. You're only going to hurt yourself. I know it's hard. Believe me: I've been there. It's not worth it. Please, just… just get a good night's sleep."

He faked a laugh. "If only it was THAT easy! Milady, I just want the nightmares, the guilt, ALL OF IT to come to an end! But it doesn't! Ha, they just keep on COMING! If this helps me forget about it for even a minute, I'll go for it! ANYTHING to just… STOP this pain for even a little while…!" He whined, about ready to cry as he buried his face in his hands. "I failed him… I never meant to…" He looked at her. "He was the esteemed Bear of Windhelm, fierce in battle, loved by so many. And while I was still in that… that damned prison under Elenwen's wrath, the Thalmor, I KNOW they had something to do with his death. They always do!"

This was literally shattering her heart. Taking those hands, she looked deep into his green eyes. "Listen to me, Jarl Ulfric: it's hard; to have the feeling that you failed your own parent. But remember that they were the ones who loved you until the end. Hey, they still love you, even after death. You did not fail him. It was never you fault in the first place. You were defenseless. But now, you have the opportunity to make them pay. Make all of them pay. And you will. And I- I mean, the Dragonborn, she will be by your side."

Ulfric started to smirk. "Ah, yes… the Dragonborn." Sighing, he let himself lie flat on his bed. "Now _that _is a true Nord woman. Such beauty… such grace… such determination… By the Gods, if only I had the courage to tell her…" He closed his eyes.

"What?" Was Kayleigh hearing this right? Climbing into bed with him, she tried to shake him. "Tell her? Tell her what?"

He opened his eyes. "Tell her that I am madly in love with her."

Every little voice in her head was screaming, _"OH MY GODS! NO WAY!" _

"Ah, but unfortunately," He laughed. "I'm that much of a coward, unable to tell his lady that he was in love with her, and for a very long time."

She was having a hard time believing this. "How long specifically?"

He thought about. "You know, my good lady, I really don't know. I don't even know what triggered it. Was it her painful past that made me want to let her know that she was not alone? Was it everything that made her a Nord woman? Her talent, her power, her magnificence? Maybe… maybe it was ALL of these! Either way, she was in my mind's eye. She cannot be forgotten." He then started to chuckle. "You know, she reciprocates my feeling. Yes. All because of that one drunken night that involved Sanguine, Daedric Prince of Debauchery. Thanks to him, I now know that she, too, was in love with me. That… was the HAPPIEST feeling in the world to have." He then looked at Kayleigh and pressed her cheeks together. "When I brought her home, part of me just wanted to kiss her." He released her. "But… I decided to have a little fun."

Kayleigh could not stop grinning. "You unbelievable tease!"

"THAT was what I was! It was SO enjoyable to see the legendary Dragonborn giggled like a little girl!" He laughed. "But rest assured, my good lady, once this is over, I will take her by her hands, look into those beautiful green eyes and say, 'I love you'. And I'm sure she would do the same, don't you?"

Tears of joy formed in her eyes. "I'm sure she will." She pushed herself off his chest. "But right now, you should get some rest. Sleep off all that mead. Alright?"

"Hmm…" He mumbled, closing his eyes and turning to his side. "How I long to hold her in my arms in cold nights like these…"

As she got off his bed, his last sentence caused her to turn to him and smile. "Good night, Jarl Ulfric." She whispered, before leaving his room as sleep took him.

* * *

**A/N: So... was I right? ;)  
**

**Remember to leave some questions for Kayleigh :)  
**


	44. We Can Pray

**The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim ****–**** Ulfric Stormcloak & Kayleigh Leanne ****–**** "Runaway With My Heart"**

* * *

**Location: Palace of the Kings, Windhelm  
17th of Second Seed  
11:38am**

Kayleigh Leanne hardly got any sleep last night. In fact, she never even slept at all. All night, she was too busy skipping all around her house, squealing in glee and joy, unable to believe what transpired the night before. Ulfric Stormcloak, Jarl of Windhelm, in a drunken rant, revealed his true feelings to her.

Even as she made her way to the Palace of the Kings, she pranced her way there.

Entering the palace, she found Ulfric already awake, massaging his forehead and his other hand clasped a cup of tea. He sat at the dining table along with Galmar, who spotted Kayleigh entering the palace along with Vigilance.

"Headache, Ulfric?" Galmar asked.

"No thank you." He mumbled. "I already have one."

"I'll tell the cook to make you more tea." He said, getting up.

"Let me just say you look better than you did last night." Kayleigh complimented. He also noticed at he was wearing a set of blue fine clothes. "Your armor _was _reeking of mead…"

"Galmar did tell me you were here during my drunken rant." Ulfric looked, flashing a little smile.

She found it so hard not to grin like an idiot, after knowing his true feelings for her. "I was. Um, may I?"

"Of course." He motioned for her to sit down.

She took a seat and looked at him.

"So am I to assume that it was you who took me up to my room?" He asked.

"Hmm…" She gave a cheeky smile. "More like 'drag'. But yes, it was me."

"Ah," He took another sip of the tea. "Then I am to assume that you also know why I was drinking more than usual last night."

"Yep." She answered.

He gave a fake laugh. "Small world, isn't it, milady? Your mother… my father… the difference was, I drank my troubles away. You cried them away."

"But they both didn't work, so we're still equal." She pointed out. "Pain is one thing that is very hard to get rid of. Sometimes, it just stays there, like its permanent. Most of the time, it is. The only thing we can do is ease it, by various activities. Mead, however, it not the answer." She said, with a little giggle.

He chuckled. "You are most certainly right, Dragonborn. Although it seems to be the easy way out."

"There is no easy way out, Jarl Ulfric. That's reality." She sighed heavily. "But I tell you what we can do," She got up from her seat. "We can pray. Together. Come on." She tugged at his arm.

"Where are we going?" He asked, narrowing his eyes.

"To the Temple, silly!" She chided playfully. "We can pray for our parents respectively. The Gods know we are suffering here. Why don't we turn those into prayers instead? Cuts off a load for us, and we can let our parents know that we still think of them."

Once again, her way of thinking made him produce a smile. He got up and let her slip her arm through his. "Then let's go, milady."

* * *

**A/N: A nice little chapter before the epic battle for Solitude. I want to take my time with it because it will be the most intense chapter thus far. More intense than 37 'Faces of Danger'.  
**

**Leave a review, and remember to leave questions for Kayleigh! :)  
**

**P.S: Chapter 1 'Under the Headman's Axe' is also being rewritten. Remember to check it out!  
**


	45. Battle for Solitude

**The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim ****–**** Ulfric Stormcloak & Kayleigh Leanne ****–**** "Runaway With My Heart"**

"THIS IS IT, MEN! We've come to this moment carried out by the sacrifices and courage of our fellows. Those who have fallen. And those still bearing the shields to our right! On this day, our enemy will know the fullness of our determination, the true depth of our anger, and the exalted righteousness of our cause! The Gods ARE watching! The spirits of our ancestors are stirring! And men under the Suns yet to dawn will be transformed by what we do here today! Fear neither pain, nor darkness, for Sovngarde awaits those who die with weapons in their hands, and courage in their hearts! We now fight our way to Castle Dour to cut the head of the legion itself! And in that moment, the Gods will look down and see Skyrim as she was meant to be: full of all the races that are mighty, powerful, and free!"

That last sentence by Ulfric Stormcloak made Kayleigh smile brighter than the Sun ever will.

Nodding at the Dragonborn, Ulfric then shouted, "Everyone! On me! For the sons and daughters of Skyrim!"

Kayleigh nodded back and raised her Mace of Molag Bal. "For Skyrim!"

"FOR SKYRIM!" Came a roar from her fellow Stormcloaks.

* * *

**Location: Solitude  
20th of Second Seed  
10:00am**

Smoke filled the air as several buildings of Solitude were burning. Most of the civilians packed up and left Solitude as soon as they heard of the Stormcloaks' victory in Fort Hraggstad. They did not want to get caught in the middle of firebolts, ice spikes, lightning bolts, Shouts, and dragon wraths.

The wrath of a dragon meaning Odahviing, who wanted to assist Kayleigh in this enormous battle.

"FOR THE EMPIRE!"

"FOR SKYRIM!"

"YOU AREN'T TRUE NORDS, STORMCLOAKS!"

"GET OFF MY COUNTRY, YOU DAMNED IMPERIALS!"

And of course, not forgetting the threats and insults.

Yet, it seems that the Stormcloaks may have underestimated the Imperials: the ratio of the number of Stormcloaks to the number of Imperials was 1:3. Even though they did not anticipate this, there was no way they were going to go down without a fight.

"I've got something for yoooou!" Galmar was chasing a disarmed Imperial. "But you'll have to come and get it."

This was getting too easy for Ulfric. "Wake me up when you're ready to fight me for real!" He slashed another Imperial with his steel sword.

"Ngh!" Kayleigh staggered back as an arrow struck her in her right shoulder. As if it felt like nothing, she plopped her Mace of Molag Bal and the Wabbajack onto the ground and pulled the arrow out. "You really shouldn't have done that! FO!" She Shouted, leaving the column of Imperials who were standing in their way in ice. But she was not done yet. Raising both of her palms, she felt the magicka run through her as she prepared for a Master Destruction spell, Lightning Storm.

"RUN!" Screamed an Imperial.

"Too late!" Clutching the bolts of Lightning in her hands, she let them escape and tear down the row of Imperials.

"By the Gods…" Galmar gaped. He will never tease Magic ever again.

As the dust settled, Kayleigh proceeded to picking up her weapons. But as she did, she looked up to see more Imperials… and a few Thalmor soldiers and wizards standing side by side with them.

She could not believe what she was seeing. Neither could Ulfric, Galmar and the rest of the Stormcloaks.

The Thalmor soldiers readied their elven weapons and the wizards prepared destruction spells in their hands. "Destruction spells, ay Nord? We'll see about that."

"ATTACK!"

Stormcloaks versus the Imperials and the Thalmor: a fight for the ages.

Vigilance was doing an amazing job protecting Kayleigh from up-close attacks that she could not stop in time. Odahviing had the view from above. He often settled upon the towers just to roast some Imperials or Thalmor. Even though there were not much Thalmor present, they were proving to be a bigger pain than the Imperials.

"Dragonborn!" Ulfric called out to her and ran to her side. "Unrelenting Force! NOW!" He ordered, seeing more Imperial forces blocking their way.

"Aye, my Jarl!" She obeyed.

"Fus… RO DAH!"

Like an overwhelming whirlwind, Imperials forces were flying in all directions. Even as they did, another wave took their place, guided by Thalmor soldiers. And this was annoying the Stormcloaks because they were not even a reasonable distance away from Castle Dour.

"Go after the others." A Thalmor soldier ordered the Imperial soldiers. "We have the Dragonborn." The High Elf gave her a killer look.

Kayleigh could only smirk. She tossed the Wabbajack aside and lifted her Mace of Molag Bal. "Come at me, you green-skinned freaks!" She yelled.

With all of the Stormcloaks' attention diverted to the Imperials, four Thalmor soldiers tried their luck with Kayleigh. Despite sustaining the arrow to her shoulder and several scratches, she stood strong, preparing to fight.

She slashed one Thalmor another tried to gut her from behind but he missed. She took this opportunity to elbow him in the abdomen, injuring her elbow in the process due to the armor, but she quickly spun around to hit him with the mace. A female Thalmor tried her best to strike Kayleigh with an elven mace but she was failing tragically. Blocking those attacks with her mace, Kayleigh pushed her off and nearly took her head off.

With her attention taken away, an Imperial took her by surprise with a mace to her abdomen. It was not that deep, so she was able to push him off and slash him. Blood covered her torso area, but she was able to ignore it.

Kayleigh felt something wringing her neck from behind. She let out a pained gasp. When she looked down…

… She had been penetrated with a Bound Sword from the back.

She could see the end of the sword; she had been stabbed just above her torso. Kayleigh let out an agonizing cry when the Thalmor wizard forcefully pulled the knife out of her. He spun her around, clutched her neck tightly, looked deep into her hurt eyes, and stabbed her again, this time, her injured abdomen.

"NO!" Ulfric screamed, unable to believe what he had just seen. "Kayleigh!"

Despite this, she mustered the strength to strike the Thalmor in the head with her mace. He released her, falling to his knees. Kayleigh fell on her own knees, mace still in hand, but clutching her abdomen. Ulfric ran to her side, where she fell over but he caught her just in time, forgetting about his steel sword.

"Dovahkiin!" That was Odahviing. He settled upon the tower closest to them, horrified. "Dovahkiin, are you alright?" Seeing the Thalmor that had hurt her, he Shouted, "Yol… TOOR SHUL!"

Ulfric shielded the Dragonborn, as the Thalmor was burned alive.

"Was she hurt?" Odahviing questioned.

"I-" Ulfric was about to answer when an Imperial attempted to strike him. For that split second, Ulfric was paralyzed, unable to do a damn thing. That was when Vigilance came running from behind and took the Imperial down with one jump. Vigilance fought with much ferociousness, but emerged victorious.

"Cover me!" Ulfric ordered Odahviing. "I'm taking her to the main gates!" Getting up, he scooped her up in his arms and ran to the main doors of Solitude, leaving the battle behind him. Vigilance followed with much haste.

Ulfric, with tears starting to form in his own eyes, sat her down gently and carefully. With one arm behind her back, she let her rest against the closed main doors of Solitude. Kayleigh had her eyes closed, but produced a pain expression on her features.

He pulled back her black hooded cloak for her so he could see her face. "Kayleigh, sweetheart?" He called out for her. "Kayleigh, look at me! Please!"

She started to cough up blood, and a small trail ran from the side of her mouth.

"Kayleigh, stay with me. Stay with me, sweetheart, alright? You're going to be fine!" He assured.

"My… my Jarl…" She coughed. "You… you have to go…"

"Not without you, Kayleigh. Not without you!" He shook his head.

"But… but you have to. You have to fight… for… for the men… and women… for their families and children… for Skyrim…" She managed to breathe these words to him, and he recognized them: they were his words. Palace of the Kings. Kayleigh's first visit. "You have to fight… because you must…" She coughed again.

"I will." He promised, clasping her hand tightly. "I will. I promise to fight."

She gave him a small smile, despite the pain.

"But please, Kayleigh, you can't go! You have to stay with me!" Ulfric begged. "Akatosh can't take you from me! Not now!"

She wanted to say something, but that came out were coughs, spurting with her blood.

"Please, Kayleigh," He continued to beg. "You have to stay with me!" He placed his hand on her cheek. "Look here, love, and listen to me: I love you. I love you, alright? I'm in love with you!"

She managed to give him another smile. "I… I know."

He narrowed his eyes. "You… you know?"

"Drunken confessions… tell no lies… remember?"

That was when it hit him: during his own drunken rant, he had revealed his true feeling to Kayleigh, just as she did about him. "I do, love." He smiled at her, stroking her cheek gently. "I do. We were both afraid, weren't we? But now, we don't have to be anymore. We both know we're madly in love with each other. Let's start from there, shall we? Huh?" He struggled to keep his tears together.

"You're so sweet…" Her voice was now barely above a whisper. She placed a hand on his own cheek. "I just wish… we had another chance. Maybe… maybe in the next life?"

"No, Kayleigh. Don't say that." He clasped her hand again. "It's going to be in this life. And all the other lives where we will meet again. And where we will have two beautiful children, just like you wanted. A girl like you and a boy like me? You want that, don't you? As do I, love."

"That… that would be perfect…" She struggled to smile, but she kept her hand on his cheek.

Ulfric knew he was losing her. He could see life ebbing away in those beautiful green eyes of hers. "Don't leave, Kayleigh." He whispered. "Please…"

"I'm… I'm sorry." She apologized, dropping her hand. "All hail… the High King…" Releasing her last breath, she plopped her head on his chest.

Ulfric did not want to believe this was happening to him. "No… NO!" He screamed. "Kayleigh, don't! Don't do this to me! Please!" He begged as hard as he could. Hugging her close and burying his face in her soft dark auburn hair, he could not hold back his tears. "Give her back… give her back to me…"

"Dovahkiin!" Odahviing settled down in front of them. "Dovahkiin, nid! Alok! Arise! You must!" He, too, begged for his companion to get up.

Vigilance scratched at Kayleigh's arm, whimpering and moaning.

But Odahviing knew this was the end. Lowering his head and closing his eyes, he prayed for her. "Akatosh aak hin, Brit bron (Akatosh guide you, beautiful Nord)…" Opening his eyes, he saw that Ulfric let her rest against the main door again, as he stared at her with a forlorn look on his face. "Jarl, you must continue on. I will assist you. Your word is my command."

Ulfric glanced at the red dragon.

"We must avenge the Dovahkiin. I will assist you." He promised.

Looking at Kayleigh again, he whispered, "You were all that I had left." Taking off his Amulet of Talos, he put it around her neck for her and gave her a kiss on her forehead. "Talos guide you, my love."

* * *

**A/N: Did I uh... Did I forget to mention that I'm quite good at heart-wrenching stuff?  
**

**I wanted to wait until tomorrow to post this chapter, but I thought 'screw it' :)  
**

**What do you think is going to happen next?  
**


	46. The Mad God's Lament

**The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim ****–**** Ulfric Stormcloak & Kayleigh Leanne ****–**** "Runaway With My Heart"**

* * *

"_Interesting… and her name?"_

"_Her parents have named her 'Kayleigh Leanne'."_

"_Hardly a fitting name for a Nord child, don't you think?"_

"_Maybe so, but it's still a pretty name for a child like herself."_

"_And we can all see her doing vast things in life?"  
_

"_Indeed. In about 28 years, she will fulfill a destiny, given to her by the Dragon God. She will earn a title called, 'Dragonborn'."_

"_I, however, can see her becoming more than that. I can see her becoming a hero: respected by elders, loved by children! I can see her fierce in battle, a mean beast to her enemies! Oh HO! Now THAT'S terrifying!"_

"_Anything else?"_

"_Yes… I can see her becoming my Champion. My beloved Champion. I'm going to be looking out for this one. So SHE'S MINE! None of you better touch her!"_

"_Oh, we wouldn't dream of it, Sheogorath."_

"_Yes, Mad God, you can keep the little mortal for yourself."_

* * *

"I've failed her, Haskill…"

"No, you haven't, milord…"

"SHE'S DEAD, YOU TWIT! CAN'T YOU SEE? ARE YA BLIND? I don't have control over life like that Dragon God does! I've FAILED HER! …No… I didn't mean too…"

* * *

_I am a Mad God. _The _Mad God. Sheogorath, Daedric Prince of Madness. And cheese! No, no… just madness… One day, I might feel like tearing out your intestines and skip rope with them! Another day, I might want to smother you with kisses! Kisses of death, of course._

_Because I'm the MAD GOD! My motives are unpredictable! Unknown! _

_But you, Kayleigh… I would have never even _dream _of hurting. _

_Because when you were born, I knew you were destined for great things. Maybe… maybe the other Daedric Princes didn't believe in you… but I did. I knew that you were more than a Nord with dark auburn hair, sweet smile and gorgeous green eyes. I knew you had a lot more than that. And I was right. _

_You were vicious in battle, respectful to elders, generous to all. A soldier and a mage combined! And yet, you still manage to produce grace and beauty all at the same time. I didn't think that I, the infamous Mad God, could ever get involved, and care so much for a mortal. But I did, because you were simply intriguing to watch. Both of your parents did an amazing job raising you, love. _

_Some might ask, 'why take interest in a mortal' or 'don't you have better things to do'. They didn't understand. The brilliance you possessed, despite being a mortal… I had to be part of it. And I knew of all the horrible things you would have to endure at that young age. I couldn't alter your fate, but I could damn well become part of your life and protect you as much as I could. Your company is most captivating, love. I simply enjoy spending time with you and making you laugh. _

_So how did I fail you now? How? Even Haskill doesn't have the answer… I should've been there, but it wasn't my fight! What right did I have to intervene? I didn't like rules, so why didn't I join you in battle…? _

_You need to open your eyes, love. Don't do it for me then! Do it for the blondie! The Jarl! You heard him! He said he loved you! I… why won't you open your eyes…? I'll kill that Dragon God if it's the LAST THING I DO! _

_My Shivering Isles… my people… my Golden Saints… My Dark Seducers… Haskill… Doesn't matter what I obviously still have…_

**_I have nothing left._**

* * *

The weather of the Shivering Isles was mostly based on its ruler, Sheogorath, and his mood. Right now, it was raining. All over the Isles, both Mania and Dementia, it was pouring. Lightning, thunder, and heavy rain coursed all over the Realm.

Now that, was the wrath of Sheogorath. If he could not transfer his feelings to anything else, he would put it into the weather. The lightning and thunder were his anger; anger because he could not save someone close to him. And the heavy rain, his tears, because he was already missing her.

When have Daedric Princes ever cried? They never detach too far from their characters. No. Madness meant madness: Sheogorath was supposed to stay insane. But it was alright to care, right? That was what he was doing for her…

As the people of the Shivering Isles attempt to shield themselves from this unforeseen storm, none can hear the pained screams of the Mad God.

Because he had nothing left.

* * *

**A/N: Try reading this with the way Sheo's sounds in Oblivion, where he was about to turn into Jyggalag. (You know ,he just sounds so hurt in there :()  
**


	47. A Life So Sweet

**The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim ****–**** Ulfric Stormcloak & Kayleigh Leanne ****–**** "Runaway With My Heart"**

* * *

**25****th**** of Second Seed, 4E 172  
(29 years before the events of TES V: Skyrim)  
**

"I still can't believe she's all ours." Felicia Bennett grinned as she cradled the little bundle of joy in her arms. "Even during these difficult times." The dark auburn-haired Nord looked up. "What do you think? A fighter like you, or a mage like me?" She asked with a wide sweet grin on her face.

"Oh? Who says she can't be a little of both?" William Bennett raised an eyebrow, smiling at his wife.

"A soldier _and _a mage?" She looked down at baby Kayleigh. "I'm sure  
she could pull it off. I see so many great things for her. I know she's going to make us proud."

"Seems that Kayleigh was the only good thing that came out of this war." He sighed as he sat beside Felicia.

"I just hope the war doesn't come to Skyrim. Windhelm, specifically. How is it looking, anyway?" She asked.

"Well… the Dominion looks to be winning. If they do, the Gods know what they'll do. They've already conquered most of Tamriel." He said. "'One government leadership'." He spat. "All they want is power! The Empire better do something, and do it quick."

"I don't know, love. I'm afraid they might give in."

"Don't say that, Felicia! If the Empire was what it's always been, we'll be fine." He wrapped an arm around his loving wife. "They won't let those Elves win. We'll be alright. Don't worry."

"I sure hope so," She looked down at Kayleigh. "I don't want Kayleigh to have to get caught in the middle of it all."

"Neither do I." He caressed Kayleigh's smooth cheek. "And… really? We are naming her 'Kayleigh'?"

"Don't you start, Will!" She warned jokingly.

"I'm just saying, dear, that it isn't a very Nordic name!"

"Maybe not, but it's unique!" She smiled. "Don't tell me you don't like it: 'Kayleigh Leanne'."

"'Leanne'?" He raised both eyebrows. "Hmm… that does sound intriguing. "'Kayleigh Leanne Bennett'… Objection withdrawn, my love!" He grinned, as he kissed his wife on her cheek. "The world needs to get ready for her."

* * *

**15****th**** of Sun's Dawn, 4E 184  
(12 years later)  
**

"You learn very fast, dear. Just remember: these are Destruction Spells. You can't use them on other people."

"I know, Mommy." Kayleigh smiled, as she prepared for the next spell she had just learnt called 'Candlelight'.

"Alright. Now remember what I said: concentrate. Focus your energy, the magicka, on the spell."

The 12-year-old nodded and lifted both her palms. A small light ball hovered slightly over them. She clutched them tightly, they enlarged, and she released them: a ball of white light hovered over her.

Felicia clapped. "Wonderfully done, dear! Why don't you go show Daddy?"

Kayleigh giggled. "Alright, Mommy!" And she ran for Hjerim.

* * *

**22th of Heartfire****, 4E 184**

"I got this, Daddy!"

"Alright, alright!" William held up his hands in truce. "Let's see what you can do."

Putting on her mean face, Kayleigh attempted to swing the iron greatsword at the practice dummy, but was unable to even lift it.

William quietly chuckled.

She turned to him, still keeping her mean face. "Daddy!"

"What?" He asked innocently, trying to conceal a laugh.

"Are you sure you don't have anything… lighter?" She asked.

"Two-handed weapons are always going to be heavy, sweetie. You better get used to it." He said. "Maybe you should stick to one-handed for now?"

She nodded. "Alright."

William then smiled, and picked her up to carry her. "But one day, you will be able to swing that greatsword. And then, a battleaxe!"

"Even a warhammer?" She asked, her eyes sparkling.

"Even a warhammer." He assured. "Because you have an amazing teacher."

"But Daddy, it's you who's teaching me!"

He could not help but laugh at her answer. "Funny, aren't you?"

She laughed as well. "Well, I don't want to brag, Daddy…"

Completely taken by her cuteness, he kissed his beloved daughter on her cheek.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, NOW I'll revert to the present :) Keep your armor on! You'll know what's to become of our fallen Dovahkiin in no time. ;)  
**


	48. Resurrection

**The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim ****–**** Ulfric Stormcloak & Kayleigh Leanne ****–**** "Runaway With My Heart"**

* * *

**Location: Solitude  
20****th**** of Second Seed**

Ulfric Stormcloak, Galmar Stone-Fist, Ralof, Vigilance, Odahviing who had been heavily wounded, and ten more Stormcloak soldiers: that was all that remained of the Stormcloaks who invaded Solitude. At Castle Dour, at least 2 dozen Imperial soldiers and the remaining of the handful of Thalmor agents that were dispatched to assist the Imperials were guarding its entrance. General Tullius and his Legate, Rikke, were still nowhere to be found. No doubt they were inside the castle.

"Where is that fearless female Nord of yours, Stormcloak? After we sent her to your damned God?" A Thalmor soldier yelled, smirking evilly.

Ulfric Stormcloak was mad. He was beyond mad; he was furious. Beyond that; he was raging. After all these years of non-stop fighting, he actually had someone to call his own, someone to care of him, someone to love him. And that someone was Kayleigh. And they… they killed her. She slipped from his fingers and he could do nothing but watch her die right in front of his eyes. He gripped his steel sword and yelled at the top of his lungs, "YOU BASTARDS! You WILL pay for this!"

"Give it up, Stormcloaks! You CAN'T win this!"

"Yes we can, and WE WILL! For the Dragonborn!" Ralof raised his iron warhammer.

All Stormcloaks raised their own weapons as well. "FOR THE DRAGONBORN!"

"Pardon me, Men in Blue, but could you be so kind as to step aside?"

"Move."

Two voices, one accented and one non-accented, came from behind the Stormcloaks. They parted down the middle and revealed two men.

One of them was tall, taller than the other. He had mid-back raven-black hair, strong facial features and astonishing blue eyes. He was shirtless, thus showing off a six-pack and he wore black trousers and black boots. He was also wielding an enormous mace.

The other man? He had everybody confused. He had white chin-length hair and a light beard. His outfit consisted of a white cravat. And a long-sleeved jacket with the right half in a light shade of purple and the other half, in red. He used a cane for support, but in this other hand, he wielded a strange-looking staff.

"What is this, Stormcloaks?" An Imperial General questioned. "Do you take us for fools?"

"Maybe they don't, but we do!" The two-colored top man said. He turned his head to see Ulfric and he waved with a big smile. "Greetings, big-nose!"

"Sheogorath?"

He then turned back to the Imperials and Thalmor. "Only FOOLS would attempt to kill the Dragonborn!"

"Especially when that Dragonborn has us… as her Daedric Princes." The raven-black haired man said, in a deep, rich voice that caused some people to shudder.

"Preying on a lone woman," Sheogorath clicked his tongue. "Honestly… have you no shame?"

The other man gave him a look.

"I, in no way, was referring to you, Molag!"

"The two of you!" A Thalmor wizard, preparing Destruction Spells in his palms yelled. "OUT of our way!"

Sheogorath looked at him, majorly offended. "You DARE interrupt ME? Only I interrupt ME! Now, shut your beastly trap, or I'll rip out your intestines and skip ROPE with them! Ha ha!"

"You… you 'Imperials' and 'Thalmor'," Molag Bal used those words with much disgust. "Attempted to kill the Dragonborn. _Our_ Champion. We don't take kindly to that, do we, old friend?"

Sheogorath shook his head, his face now written with anger. "No, not at all. She's ours. Nobody, not even these… mortals can touch her."

"The deed is done, in case you fools HAVEN'T noticed! You're talking as if she's still alive!"

Molag Bal shook his head and smirked. "Half of these weaklings for you, and the other half for me?"

"Fair enough, Molag, but…" Sheogorath lifted the Wabbajack. "I think we should share them with these lovely men in blue, and as well our Champion, don't you think?"

Molag Bal raised his mace, the Mace of Molag Bal, and agreed. "Hmm… indeed we should."

That was when they turned their heels to walk back to where they came from. Everyone watched them as they left, but they quickly realized that they were not walking away. They were walking towards _someone_…

… And that someone was Kayleigh.

As she slowly opened her eyes, she straightened her back. Her lovely green eyes were now flaring with fury and vengeance. She took in short deep breaths. Her devastating wounds had been wrapped with a thick layer of bandages. She was clutching her fists so tightly that they were nearly turning white. This meant that the Dragonborn… was pissed.

Molag Bal and Sheogorath both handed her back her rightful weapons and stood behind her, ready to fight as well. Using the Wabbajack for support, she gripped onto her mace of Molag Bal with much intensity. She was not happy. She was ready to shed some blood.

With vengeance on her mind, she only said two words:

**_"Who's first?"_**

* * *

**A/N: A resurrected Dragonborn... is an angry Dragonborn. O.O  
**

**So, no one just dies from three wounds and comes back to life. How do you think she rose from the dead?  
**


	49. The Hope of Returning

**The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim ****–**** Ulfric Stormcloak & Kayleigh Leanne ****–**** "Runaway With My Heart"**

* * *

**Location: Sovngarde  
20****th**** of Second Seed**

"Kayleigh… No…" William Bennett walked up to her in disbelief. "No… not now!"

No words could describe how awful Kayleigh Leanne was feeling right now. "H-hi, Daddy. I believe it was… just a while ago we met." She faked a smile.

And her father knew she was feelings terrible. Wouldn't he know about his own daughter? She would often use humor to cover up how bad she was feeling. "I… How?"

"The Dominion sent a handful of Thalmor agents to assist the Imperials. But it seems that the Thalmor's main objective was to get rid of me." She said in a very dejected manner as she made her way to the bench to take a seat. "And it seems that they've succeeded."

"No, they haven't. Because you're not done, Kayleigh! You have to go back! Akatosh can't do this to you! He _has _to grant you your life back!" William said.

"Daddy, it's over for me!" She said, looking at him. "I'm in Sovngarde now, where all the Nord heroes go to! I should concentrate on being happy right now. So I'm going to work on that." There was no way in Oblivion she was going to be happy here.

"But you can't be happy." He knew her too well. "Not at a time like this."

She gave him a faked smile. "You mean Ulfric, don't you? I know he can win this battle for us. For _me_. He'll be fine. I know he can do this. He's strong, determined… I have the upmost confidence in him, as he has for me."

"Sweetheart," He sat beside her as sat a hand on her shoulder. "I know both of you just confessed your love for each other…"

"Before I closed my eyes… he was the last thing I saw and thought of. That was a nice feeling to have." She smiled just little. "But… you should've seen the hurt in his eyes. He had loved me too much to let me go. But I left anyways…"

"Don't you worry a thing." He said. "We'll pray. We'll all pray for you. Akatosh will have to hear our voices. He'll grant you your life back. Don't worry." William assured.

"Daddy, please," She got up and faced him. "I don't want to talk about it anymore…"

"Don't give up hope, Dragonborn," That was a new voice, and it came from behind her. "We will get you back to Nirn."

Kayleigh turned around to find a Nord male wearing a Jarl's attire. He had blonde hair and a long beard. She immediately recognized him and was rendered speechless. "M-my Jarl!"

He smiled. "The honor is all mine, Milady." He bowed before her. "It's nice to finally meet you: all grown up."

She could not help but smile. "The Bear of Eastmarch."

He bowed a little, acknowledging that.

"What do you mean, my Jarl?" She asked.

"What your father said, is true. If we all pray, Akatosh should hear our voices, our pleas to take you back to Nirn." He said. "We'll do whatever it takes."

"We won't stop until He sends you back to the living where you belong." William said with a smile. "Look around, sweetheart."

She did just that, and saw that most of the heroes of Sovngarde, including Ysgarmor, the three Nord heroes who assisted her in defeating Alduin, had their eyes closed and were praying.

"Everyone in Shor's Hall knows you belong in Nirn." The Bear of Eastmarch said. "This is all for you. Now, it's your turn."

She looked at him, unsure of herself.

"Go ahead." He smiled. "You mustn't keep my son waiting for you."

She smiled a little, thinking about Ulfric. Taking a deep breath, she looked up at the ceiling, and started to pray aloud. "Hear my voice, Akatosh, Chief Deity, Dragon God of Time, and hear me out. I've never asked anything of you, or of any of the Divines. You gave me the title of 'Dragonborn' and I ran with it. I completed my destiny and rid the world of Alduin. This was what you gave me at my birth, and I never once cursed because of it, no matter how bad things got. I also never questioned you when you took my parents. Which is why, now… I ask of you one thing, and one thing only: and that's to grant me my life back. I have unfinished business in Nirn. The Imperial and Thalmor _need _to go, and I can help get rid of them! The Empire is nothing more than puppet of the Thalmor, and THEY outlawed the worship of Talos! The man that you granted Godhood! You can't let this happen! And… and I miss him. I miss Ulfric. I miss Vigilance. I miss Sheogorath! Hey, I even miss Molag Bal! Please… this is the only thing I will ever ask of you. I am Dragonborn! Ysmir, Dragon of the North! Surely you can't let this happen…?"

By the end of it, she was already in tears and William had to hold her in his arms. That was all she could do; she had tried her best. Kayleigh just wished, just like what she had told Ulfric in her last breath, that she could have had another chance. The hope of returning was diminishing for her, and she felt disheartened.

Of course… this was all before she felt herself shift, as if she was being teleported to another place.

* * *

**A/N: Oh, HOW I enjoy delaying XD  
**


	50. End of Corruption, Start of a Fairy Tale

**The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim ****–**** Ulfric Stormcloak & Kayleigh Leanne ****–**** "Runaway With My Heart"**

* * *

**Location: Solitude  
20****th**** of Second Seed  
11:13am**

"Zu'u Dovahkiin (I am Dragonborn)! Ysmir, Dovahkiin do faal Brom (Ysmir, Dragon of the North)! Zu fen ni kos VIIK (I will not be defeated)!"

That was what everybody present in Solitude heard: the resurrected Dragonborn yelling at the top of her lungs to her fallen enemies. There was no more Imperial or Thalmor soldiers to hear that though. They were all dead. By her hands. Whatever restraint she had left broke, and she showed no mercy whatsoever, as she unleashed the power of her Thu'um.

"So…" Sheogorath started out, breaking the silence after Kayleigh spoke. "Who's going to clean up the mess?"

Nobody had an answer.

Part of her felt like that power was not hers. The strength she possessed, the vigor of her Shouts; she never felt more dominant in her life. What could it have been? Akatosh _did _just give her back her life. Could _he_ have unleashed power through her…?

She closed her eyes tightly, took in a deep breath, and released it. "General Tullius has to be inside Castle Dour." She said, and turned to face her Stormcloaks, Galmar, Vigilance, the wounded Odahviing, and Ulfric. "Orders, my Jarl?"

Ulfric Stormcloak, having witnessed the Dragonborn's wrath first hand, was not in shock because of that, but instead, because of the fact that she was standing in front of him, alive. He held her during her last breath; she was dead. Anybody would have said the same thing.

He also did not feel right answering her. The loving gaze she would always give him was gone. It was replaced with a vengeance look. He could see it in her emerald eyes of hers. "It's time for General Tullius to surrender." He finally answered. "Galmar, you and the Dragonborn are with me. The rest of you, stand guard out here. We don't need any reinforcements."

Kayleigh turned to Odahviing, who was sitting upon a much shorter building so he could bring his head down to her level. She stroked his cheek and smiled. "Are you hurt badly?"

"Nid." He answered without hesitance. "This is nothing."

"Then can I request that you stay out here and assist the Stormcloaks?" She asked.

He smiled. "Of course. Anything for you, Brit bron."

Kayleigh grinned, and then turned to her Daedric Princes, Sheogorath and Molag Bal, who were smiling at her. The Mad God waved at her. 'Don't worry, love! We'll be right here too! Unless, you know, somethin' goes wrong!"

She chuckled and turned to her Jarl, Wabbajack and mace in hand. "Let's go."

* * *

**Location: Castle Dour, Solitude**

"Ulfric! Stop!"

"Stop what?" He questioned Legate Rikke. "Taking Skyrim back from those who would leave her to rot?"

"You're wrong, Ulfric. We need to Empire! Without it, Skyrim will surely fall to the Dominion!" She tried to reason with him, but she was failing badly.

Kayleigh caught sight of General Tullius sitting on a chair behind her, looking very dejected… and defeated. "Excuse me? I think you have your stories mixed up, _Legate_. Skyrim was under the Empire, and the moment they signed that damn treaty, we fell to those elves… All they want is power, power they can't and SHOULD not have!"

That was when the Legate saw Kayleigh, and how deathly she looked. She looked like she just woke up from an interrupted nap, one that involved her having to bandage her abdomen. But more than that, Rikke could see that she was not in the best of moods, especially since she was wielding that Gods-forsaken mace. "You're a damn fool, Dragonborn. You don't understand!"

"Might not be the best of ideas to be calling me names, Legate…" She muttered.

"Stand aside, woman!" Galmar ordered, readying his iron battleaxe. "We've come for the General."

Rikke glanced over her shoulder to the Imperial. "He has given up hope, but I haven't." She looked at the three Stormcloaks and unsheathed her steel sword.

"Rikke, go." Kayleigh could see that Ulfric was giving her every opportunity to walk away. "You're free to leave." They must have known each other pretty well back in the Imperial Legion. He did not want to hurt her.

But too bad; because anyone who had a hand in trying to kill her was going to die.

"I'm also free to stay and fight for what I believe in!" She defended.

Ulfric looked disappointed, and the readied his own steel sword. "And you're also free to die for it."

"Is this the Skyrim you want to live in?" She questioned. "Shield brothers and sisters fighting each other? Families torn apart?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Kayleigh declared. "Skyrim will now be a independent country, filled with races who want to be free, not forced to bend to the knees of others!"

"So step aside, woman!" Galmar demanded again.

"This is not going down without a fight." Legate Rikke took the men by surprise with an attempted sword attack.

With the men busy with the Legate, General Tullius had to deal with a severely injured Dragonborn. "Come on, you grey-haired old bastard!" She taunted with a smirk. "Time to say hi to retirement!"

Fed up with that name, Tullius pulled out his steel sword, and charged for her. Kayleigh blocked the attack with both the Wabbajack and the mace, pushing him off her. Kayleigh struggled to stand still. She held onto to her torso, and Tullius saw this as a vantage point. He attempted to stab her, but she pushed the sword away using the Wabbajack. She struck him in the left shoulder with the mace and he gritted his teeth in pain.

With him semi-paralyzed, Kayleigh spotted Rikke trying to push a combined attack by Ulfric and Galmar off her. "ZUN!" She Shouted, and the Legatee dropped her steel sword as if it was on fire.

That was when Tullius punched Kayleigh in her jaw and she fell to the ground, further injuring herself. Instinctively, Ulfric struck him in the torso with his steel sword and kicked him to the ground. He was about to bring the sword down on him when Tullius held up his hands and yelled, "ENOUGH!" He was out of breath. "Enough… we… we surrender." He gripped his injured shoulder.

Ulfric lowered his armed hand and saw that Rikke was also on the ground, injured, as Galmar watched over her, making sure she was going to do anything funny. "Damn it, General…" She cursed her superior officer.

"Uhhh…" Ulfric heard the Dragonborn grunting in pain on the ground. He dropped his steel sword, and proceeded to wrapping his arms around her, lifting her up to her feet gently as he could. Her form of thanks was a pained smile, despite the fact that her face was semi-hidden under her messy hair. He smiled back, but they were interrupted with Tullius' pained mumbles and he leaned against the wall, still on the ground.

"This is it for you, Tullius." Ulfric declared as he picked up his sword. "Anything to say before I let the Dragonborn decide what to do with you?"

"You do realize… that this is what the Thalmor would have wanted…" Tullius breathed, gripped his shoulder. "They forced us to divert needed resources and throw away good soldiers quelling this rebellion!"

"Really?" Kayleigh raised an eyebrow. "Seems to me that they were kind enough to send some reinforcements for you… to come here and kill me."

"I swear, the Empire had nothing to do with that!" He defended.

"Did it matter? You still tried to kill me." She pointed out.

He sighed heavily. "We're not the bad guys, you know."

"Maybe not," Ulfric stepped up. "But you certainly aren't the good guys. Dragonborn?"

"With pleasure." She raised her mace of Molag Bal, but then lowered her hand after much thought. "No. I tell you what, Tullius, I'm going to give you and your Legate a chance. I happen to be in a very generous mood, you know, despite coming back from the dead. Literally. I won't kill the both of you. Instead, drop the Legion. Join us, when we go to war with the Dominion. Look, you hate the Thalmor as much as we do. So why not? I'm giving you a chance to change. You have five seconds to decide once I'm done speaking. Go."

Tullius looked at his injured Legate, who was looking back at him. She shook her head vigorously. "No… This is not the Skyrim I want to live in!" She spat.

"So be it." Tullius glanced back at the Dragonborn. "Make it a good kill, Dragonborn."

She was surprised with his answer, but he had made his decision. She at the Wabbajack down and lifted him onto his feet by clutching his neck tightly. "Gods preserve you." And she struck him in the abdomen with her mace, and tossed him onto the ground, where he bled to death. She looked at Galmar, who shook his head regarding Rikke. She had succumbed to her own injuries.

"Good. It's finally done. But was it really a good idea to give them a chance?" Galmar questioned.

Kayleigh was about to answer when Ulfric politely cut in. "I'm sure she had her reasons. Like, how everyone deserves a chance?" He looked at her.

"I guess. We all knew that they didn't like this as much as we did, so… I thought it would've worked. Guess I was wrong." She admitted defeat.

Ulfric sighed, but glad that it was finally over. "Well, I suppose some kind of… speech is in order."

"Agreed." Galmar hooked his iron battleaxe on his back. "I'll go round up the men in the courtyard."

"And Elisif? We haven't seen her."

"Don't worry about her." He smiled. "I've sent my best men to round her up."

"That's good to know." He said.

"Give me a minute to gather our men." Galmar then left the room to use the other to exit the castle.

That was when Ulfric realized that Kayleigh had been silent all this time. He turned to her and found that she had her gaze fixed on the Amulet of Talos that was around her neck; the same amulet that he had put on for her. She ran her fingers over it, smiling to herself.

He smiled as well, and walked up to her. "It looks beautiful on you, you know."

She made the mistake of looking up into his green eyes, because now she could not breathe. She grinned like an idiot, and looked away. "Thank you." She was about to take it off her neck when he stopped her.

"Don't. Keep it." He said. "I can't think of anyone else better to give it to."

"But the men might notice. Just now, in all the fighting and Shouting, they wouldn't have noticed. Now they will." She took it off and put it around his neck for him. But when she did, she purposely pulled him closer to her via his wolf pelt. "But once we're back in Windhelm, you can give it to me on our first date." She winked, and made her way to the exit.

* * *

**Location: Solitude  
11:37am **

Despite it being a small crowd, the Stormcloaks cheered loudly with much pride as Ulfric and Kayleigh exited the castle. Vigilance barked happily as well. From her perspective, Sheogorath and Molag Bal were a bit further from the Stormcloaks; they were on her right. Sheogorath clapped gleefully and whistled, prompting Molag to slap him on the back to shut him up.

"I am indeed Ulfric Stormcloak," Ulfric started out, standing in front of his men. "and standing at my side is the young lady we know as Stormblade, and the world knows as the Dragonborn!"

Kayleigh gave a little wave, grinned from ear to ear.

He continued. "And indeed, there are many that call us heroes. But it is all of you who are the true heroes! It was you who fought a dying Empire who sunk its claws into our land, trying to drag us down with it! It was you who fought the Thalmor and their puppets who would have us deny our Gods and out heritage! But more than that, it was you who fought for Skyrim, for our right to fight our own battles, to return our glory and traditions, to determine our own future!" He sighed a little, before speaking again. "And it is for these reasons that I cannot accept the mantle of 'High King'."

Kayleigh's eyes widened. "What?" She exclaimed.

"Not until the Moot declared that title should be adorn my shoulders will I accept it." He smiled at her.

"Oh…" She realized and gripped her injured abdomen. "Whoops…"

"AND WHAT ABOUT JARL ELISIF?" A Stormcloak soldier asked.

"Yes." He had almost forgotten about her. "What about the Lady Elisif? Will she put aside her personal hatred for me, and her misplaced love for the Emperor and his coin, so that the suffering of our people will end? Will she swear fealty to me, so all may know that we are at peace, and a new day has dawned?"

Kayleigh spotted her amongst the Stormcloaks. "I do!" She declared.

"Then it is settled." He said. "The Jarl will continue to rule Solitude. In due time, the Moot will meet, and settle the claim for High King once and for all." Looking at Kayleigh, who gave him a sweet smile, he then said, "And of course, all this could not have been possible without the truest of Nords, our very own Dragonborn. Were it not for her strength, her power, her confidence and her determination, most of us would not be standing here today."

Kayleigh could not help but grin once again, as she received more clap and cheers.

"A great darkness in growing, men, and soon we will be called to fight it, on these shores or abroad." He turned to his soldiers once again. "The Aldmeri Dominion may have defeated the Empire, but it has not defeated Skyrim!"

And the Stormcloaks have never cheered more loudly and proudly in their lives.

Smiling, he turned to his left, where Galmar stood next to him. "How'd I do?"

"Eh…" He shrugged his shoulders. "Not _so _bad. Nice touch about the High King."

"Thank you," He said. "I thought so too."

Kayleigh smiled.

"You know, the Imperials aren't going to leave us alone. They still have camps in the hills." He told his old friend. "They'll continue to strike out at us, whenever and wherever they can."

"Oh, I wouldn't be too sure about that." Kayleigh walked up to them. "Seeing our victory here, and the fact that we have a dragon _and _two Daedric Princes to back us up, they might think twice."

"True." Ulfric acknowledged that. "But what I fear, is that the Thalmor will see our victory and turn greater attention to our shores.'

"Well, come what may, we can handle it. These are the people of Skyrim. Every Nord, Breton, Redguard, Khajit, Orc, Elf, and Argonian will gladly die for her, if it ever came to that." She proudly stated, and looked at the Stormcloaks. "These are our people. Skyrim's people."

He could only smile at her wisdom, the fuel that drove him towards victory.

Smiling at the Stormcloaks, she turned to her Daedric Princes, who were smiling back at their Champion. Instinctively, she walked up to them, still gripped onto her torso. Molag Bal did something he himself never thought he'd do, and that was hug her. But she accepted his embrace. Pulling back, the Mad God was smiling at her.

"Come here, you lovable maniac!" She hugged him tightly, forgetting about her injuries.

"I'm always gonna be looking out for you, love." He swore as he stroked her back. "I love you."

She grinned. "I love you too, Sheo." In the middle of his loving embrace, she caught sight of two men in front of her. They were in… spiritual form, a transparent blue color. She could only gape as she realized who they were.

William Bennett and the Bear of Eastmarch.

They waved to her and to Ulfric, who walked up behind her, unable to believe this sight. This was the first time he was seeing his father in… forever. And the feeling was magnificent. The Bear was looking glorious as he always did.

"Take care of her for me, Stormcloak." William said.

"And take care of him for me, Milady." The Bear chuckled. "Gods know he needs it!"

Ulfric wanted to reply to his father with something just as clever, but he would rather just enjoy this moment.

"Gods… take care of the both of you." William smiled, and he and his Jarl disappeared like smoke.

It was too soon. It was too short. But… but it was a good feeling to have, to see their loved ones one last time. All Kayleigh and Ulfric could do was smile to themselves.

"So," That caused her to turn to him. "Would you like a ride back to Windhelm?"

Part of her wanted to scream yes, but the other part wanted to get revenge for all the teasing he's done so far. "I would love to, my Jarl, but…" She exchanged glances with her Call Dragon, Odahviing, who remained at his place. "I already have ride." She winked at him once again and got onto Odahviing's neck.

As Ulfric watched her ride off, he realized her game. _Revenge, eh? We'll see about that, woman._

* * *

**Location: Hjerim, Windhelm  
7:11pm**

It was definitely the mightiest battle she had ever been in. The bonus, was of course, her being granted her life back. She had thought it was over upon her last breath, but she was wrong. Akatoh decided that it was too soon and He gave her back what was rightfully hers.

With Sheogorath assisting her, her wounds had been bandaged again, this time, with help of his healing spells. She wore a blue belted tunic and sat at her dining table, drinking Daedric Tea and writing in her journal.

_Knock knock._

_A visitor. _She got up from her seat and opened her front door. A part of her screamed with glee to see Ulfric Stormcloak at her doorstep, but she kept herself together. "My Jarl." She greeted.

"Dragonborn." He greeted her as well. "May I?"

"But of course." She let him in. "You are always welcome." She shut the front door. "May I know the purpose of your visit?" She asked.

"Ah," He turned to her. "You wound me, Dragonborn. Can't a man see his beloved sweetheart after a hard day's work?" He questioned, with much love in his eyes.

_Sweetheart… Oh GODS, that feels SO good to hear! _"But of course he can." She tried to suppress yet another, idiotic grin. "It's just that… it might be advisable to visit her, especially when she is mad at him."

This was new to him, but he was enjoying her teasing. "Mad? What did he do?"

"He committed a huge crime, Jarl Ulfric." She walked up to him. "He ran away with her heart." She jabbed a finger into his chest. "And she wants it back. Little thief."

He chuckled, amused by this. "Well, I'm sorry, Dragonborn, but no, you can't get it back."

"Damn you." She chided playfully.

"But what about me?" He asked. "Where have you gotten my heart?"

_Oooooh, I see… _"I have it right here…" She touched her belted tunic, searching for it, but obviously, it was nowhere to be found. "Whoops. I seem to have misplaced it. Even the Dragonborn can get careless at times." She paused to ask, "Am I in trouble, Jarl Ulfric?"

"Indeed you are, Dragonborn, and you must pay for it." He smirked.

"What's the price?" She asked, holding her own smirk.

"The price, milady…" He captured her green eyes. "Is a kiss. The first kiss, to be exact. Will you pay?"

"Gladly…" The words just slipped out of her mouth, without her even realizing.

His smirk escalated into a full-blown grin and his battle-worn hands cupped her cheeks. Ulfric gently pressed his lips against hers, and she almost melted. Kayleigh ran her hands through his blonde hair as he took her out of Nirn with their first kiss.

When he pulled back, he touched foreheads with her, and took her hands to clasp them tightly. Staring deep into her beautiful green eyes with his own, he whispered, "I love you, Kayleigh."

She produced a light giggle as she savored this fond moment; their kiss, and him calling her by her actual name. She only had one reply to that. "And I love you, Jarl Ulfric."

* * *

**A/N: After 50, long, chapters... THEY GET TOGETHER! WOO HOO! **

**XD  
**

**I hope you've enjoyed this chapter :) You uh... you guys mind if I took a teensy weeny break? I will have the next chapter by Sunday, I promise!  
**

**HAPPY 50TH CHAPTER ANNIVERSARY! :D  
**


	51. The First Date

**The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim ****–**** Ulfric Stormcloak & Kayleigh Leanne ****–**** "Runaway With My Heart"**

* * *

**Location: Candlehearth Hall, Windhelm  
21****th**** of Second Seed  
5:07pm**

Almost 24 hours passed since the Stormcloaks' victory in Solitude. The city of Windhelm welcomed back Kayleigh, Vigilance and her beloved dragon, Odahviing as they arrived. And of course, Ulfric Stormcloak, Galmar and the rest of the Stormcloaks arrived at a much later timing, but she was there to welcome them too.

Today, everyone in Windhelm was in celebration. There was huge party in Candlehearth Hall. Kayleigh, however, not wanting a repetition of the Sanguine incident, preferred not to drink that day, especially when she needed to recover from her injuries.

During the celebration, Ulfric and Kayleigh sat together, but found it impossible to talk without giving that loving gaze. Unfortunately, because of large presence, they had no choice. So Ulfric had another idea; he had it all this time. When it was time for him and Galmar to leave due to some work, he discreetly handed a piece of paper to Kayleigh.

She opened it secretly and read the short message.

_Palace of the Kings. Tonight. _

_Don't be late. It's not nice to keep a gentleman waiting on the first date. _

She looked up from the message and smiled. She had a date.

* * *

**Location: Palace of the Kings, Windhelm  
8:14pm**

This time, she wore a green belted tunic, fixed her dark auburn hair, and put on minimal makeup. She was not the kind the really doll herself up, but instead preferred something simple and sweet. And the last time she got ready for a date was when she was dating Ravaleus.

Ravaleus was a Dark Elf working as an apprentice for the same blacksmith whim Kayleigh was working for in High Rock. They grew to be best friends and soon, more than that. However, eventually, things did not work out and they broke up.

Right now, it did not matter. She was with Ulfric Stormcloak now and she was not going to lose him.

With Vigilance by her side, she entered the palace and immediately noted that it was empty: no guards, no Jorleif, no Galmar. Expect for the throne, because that was where the man who ran away with her heart was sitting.

"Ah. You've come. I was afraid that you might not show up." He expressed, coming down from his throne.

She had her hands behind her back in a shy manner as she made her way to him. "Now, why would that thought cross your pretty little mind?" She asked lovingly.

He reached for her hand where he kissed the top of it. "You look beautiful, Kayleigh." He complimented. "As always. Come. Please sit. Dinner is served."

Dinner was amazing, but to Kayleigh, the company was wonderful. They sat opposite each other and talked about many things as they ate: the Bear of Eastmarch, the creation of the Stormcloak Rebellion, Kayleigh's parents and of course, the couple's own future. She was so captivated by his speech that she did not mind hearing about anything, as long as it was his voice that she kept hearing.

"I could just hear you talk forever, you know…" She said, resting her head on her hand, while she gave him her loving gaze.

He chuckled. "And I you, Kayleigh." He admitted. "I just… I can't believe that you are here, sitting in front of me."

"What do you mean, Ulfric?" She asked.

"Well…" Ulfric did not want to bring it up though. "After… after you were gone… I thought that it was over. All the pain and suffering I went through at the hands of the Thalmor was nothing compared to the pain I felt when you died in my arms. But when I saw you, alive, and unleashing your power upon our enemies, all those shattered dreams were put back together and here we are; on our first date."

She could only smile. She leaned forward to take his hand. "And we will have many more dates to come. All of which I will still be here. I'm never going to leave you for any reason, darling. You're mine, and I'm yours. Let's keep it at that, shall we?"

Ulfric caressed that and as looked at her. "Of course, my love." Smiling at her, he got up. "Come with me. I have a surprise for you."

* * *

**Location: Windhelm Stables  
8:48pm**

"Please?"

"No. Keep your eyes closed." Ulfric ordered, as he had one arm wrapped around her waist to guide Kayleigh as she covered her eyes. He was leading her to the Windhelm Stables, without her knowing.

"I really don't know what kind of surprise one can put outside of Windhelm." She said.

He could only smirk. They stopped, and he said, "Alright. You can look now."

Kayleigh removed her hands from her face and gasped. "By the Nine!" She squealed.

She was looking at a bay-colored horse, with white blaze and socks.

Kayleigh walked up to the horse and stroked its mane. "For me?"

"Bur of course." Ulfric smiled. "Her name is Swift, and she's my birthday present to you."

She looked at him with an awed expression.

"I never meant to be 11 days late, but I hope she makes up for it." He apologized. "I know you enjoy walking, but why not be lazy for once? She's strong at her young age and will make a wonderful companion."

Vigilance barked at Swift, to welcome her, and she replied with a grunt.

"Oh, Ulfric!" She hugged him tightly. "I love her! This is the best present anyone can ask for!"

He embraced her killer hug. "Best not let Sheogorath hear that, love. He might get jealous."

She giggled. 'Don't worry. I can handle him."

* * *

**Location: Palace of the Kings (Rooftop)  
9:02pm**

Kayleigh hung onto this moment as if it were the last. On the rooftop of the Palace of the Kings, Ulfric held her in his arms and she could easily hear the beating of his heart. She loved this feeling: the feeling of being safe just by being enveloped in his strong arms. She loved it, and as did he.

"Is this alright?" He asked in a whisper, knowing about her devastating wounds.

She nodded, and made herself comfortable. "It's perfect." She wished he was not wearing his armor tonight; it was kind of hard to rest her head upon his chest. But he had to. There was no telling when danger could arrive, especially after the Stormcloaks' big victory. Yet, ultimately, this was good enough for her. "You got your wish, you know. You now get to hold me on cold nights like these."

"One of my drunken confessions?" He guessed.

"One of the best ones, I might add." She giggled, running her fingers up his chest. She then looked up at him and gazed upon his proud Nordic features: strong jaw, perfectly chiseled cheekbones and of course, those beautiful green eyes to get lost in. "I wish this could last forever." She admitted.

"It can, and it will." He said. "Soon, we will be married in sight of the Gods, start a family, and we can spend the rest of our days watching out children grow to become warriors and mages." He then looked into her eyes. "And when time decides to take us, we will still be bound together, in Sovngarde."

She could only grin.

"Nothing is tearing us apart, love. I won't let it." He promised.

"Do you know how beautiful this all sounds, love? You need to stop making me blush." She giggled.

"One shouldn't stop doing what they're good at, Kayleigh. You of all, should know." He smiled at her.

"I know." She said, running a hand past his cheek. She was hinting for another kiss and she wished he could get that.

And he did. Leaning in, he kissed her with much passion. Under the stars of Windhelm, with the Gods as their witnesses, the two Nords basked in their embrace, never wanting the night to end.

* * *

**A/N: Because it's 2:30am in the morning and I have nothing else better to do x)**

** Mindnight's Eyes: Yes indeed, I do! If you look at my profile, I also have two more Skryim stories to write: one Thieves Guild (Brynjolf) and one Companions (Farkas) :)  
**


	52. From The Past

**The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim ****–**** Ulfric Stormcloak & Kayleigh Leanne ****–**** "Runaway With My Heart"**

* * *

"_Kayleigh, it's not in my position to ask…"_

"_Nonsense! What do you need? You know I'd do anything for you!"_

"_Kayleigh-"_

"_Anything you want. Tell me, and it's done."_

"_I need you to travel to Solitude."_

* * *

**Location: The Blue Palace, Solitude  
23****th**** of Second Seed  
3:03pm**

Kayleigh could not be proud of her sweetheart. When Ulfric asked her for a favor, it was something he had never expected: he wanted her to apologize to Jarl Elisif the Fair on behalf of him. For all the pain he caused her, due to the death of her husband, High King Torygg. Kayleigh certainly did not see that coming.

But she was more than happy to visit her on his behalf.

"Really? Wow… I certainly didn't expect that, Dragonborn."

"Neither did I. I'd like to think I had something to do with it though." Kayleigh smiled to herself, as she and the Jarl took a slow walk to her personal quarters.

"Oh. So you two are seeing each other now?" Elisif asked.

"Yep." She nodded without hesitation.

"With all due respect, Dragonborn, this is making a lot of sense…"

"We got together two days ago, Jarl Elisif. So no, it does not make sense." Kayleigh quickly said.

"So I see…" They entered her room. Elisif went over to her nightstand and poured a goblet of wine for herself and her guest. "Ulfric is the last person I'd expect to be apologizing to me. To anyone, for that matter." She handed Kayleigh the goblet. "If he's trying to make ends meet…"

"He is, Jarl Elisif." She said. "We just liberated Skyrim from a corrupted Empire. Next, we have the Thalmor to take care of. Just like everybody else, he wants a peaceful and independent Skyrim. Unfortunately, he had to… to go after your husband to be heard out. Now, I'm not saying what he did was alright. It's not. But if he's ever going to be a High King, he needs and wants to make ends meet. No enemies within the country." She looked down at her goblet. "There's nothing else he can give other than an apology."

After hearing what Kayleigh had to say, Elisif looked down at her own cup and took a sip. 'I can't forgive him, Dragonborn. Not for this." She said in a forlorn manner. "But what I can do, is support him and his cause. His intentions are good. Somebody needs to have them anyway."

She nodded, understanding her. "I understand. Thank you." She sat the goblet down on Elisif's nightstand and bowed. "If I may take my leave?"

"Of course." She took another sip of her wine. As Kayleigh turned to leave Elisif's quarters, she stopped her. This time, she noted her speech and the way she was delivering her sentences. "Just… do me a favor, Dragonborn: when you do marry him and rule the country with him, take care of him. Advise him. Scold him if you have to. Don't let him make the same mistake I made: letting him bend knee to a bunch of elves."

Alright. She was hurt, in grief, and of course, semi-drunk.

"Look out for Ulfric. I know I couldn't look out for Torygg." She finished her goblet of wine.

"Jarl Elisif, I'm really sorry…"

"Why apologize? You didn't do anything!" She sat the goblet down in an angered manner.

"Well, let me help you." She walked up to her and led her to her bed, where she made her sit down. "There must be something I can do to help."

"Hmm…" She thought for a bit. "Actually you can."

"Name it."

"When we buried Torygg, I made offerings to all the Gods," Elisif started out. "Except Talos. Since his worship was outlawed."

"Alright. Go on."

"I have an item of his: a war horn handed down from his father. Could you place it at the Shrine of Talos? It's somewhere near the Ritual Stone." She gave her an esteemed location.

Kayleigh smiled. "But of course. Anything you need."

* * *

**Location: Windhelm  
6:47pm**

Kayleigh did what was requested of her and instead of returning to Solitude, she decided to write the Jarl a letter when she would arrive in Windhelm. The way Jarl Elisif was acting and speaking to Kayleigh made her feel uneasy and she just wanted to get back home and see Ulfric. It would definitely make her feel better.

She and Vigilance entered Windhelm jut the Sun was beginning to set. She decided to go and see Ulfric immediately and clear her mind. But before she could even walk past Candlehearth Hall, a voice called out for her. A voice she was quite familiar with.

"Kayleigh?"

It took a while for her to turn to face this person, but she did. He gave him a sweet smile and greeted him. "Hi, Ravaleus."

The 30-year-old Dark Elf smiled back. "You look amazing."

She glanced down at her studded armor and then back at him. "Oh, thank you." That was when she noticed the child who was holding onto his hand. "Oh, and who's this handsome fellah?" She grinned and got down to the child's level.

"Kayleigh, this is my son. Vernius, meet Kayleigh Bennett." Ravaleus introduced them.

"Hi, Vernius. It's nice to meet you." She shook his hand that he offered her.

"It's nice to meet you too!" He squealed. "Wow! So you're the one who kills all those nasty dragons?"

She giggled. "Well, if you want to put it that way, then yes."

"Wow!"

Kayleigh got up and faced her ex-boyfriend. "Well, we certainly have a lot to talk about, Ravaleus."

* * *

**Location: Hjerim  
7:19pm**

Vernius went ahead to Hjerim with Vigilance, while Kayleigh and Ravaleus took their time to talk as they made their way to her home.

"How's Sonia?" She asked.

"She's well. She's in the trade business. Hard worker. Will do anything to provide for us." He said with a smile. "And you, Kayleigh? Who is that special man in your life?"

She blushing, thinking about Ulfric. "Ulfric Stormcloak."

He raised an eyebrow. "The Jarl? Well, that explained so much. He wouldn't just suddenly think about the Gray Quarter without some influence, now would he? Still the persuasive one, I see."

"Probably one of things that drew him to me. And you as well." She looked at him.

"Maybe." He chuckled, and they stopped in front of Hjerim. He sighed and looked at her. "If things were different, Kayleigh, Vernius would be your son right now. You know that right?"

She smiled at him. "That is a nice thought, Ravaleus. And yes, I know. But to put it in a way, we were star-crossed lovers. We couldn't do anything. Still, we're both happy right now, right?"

He smiled back at her. "We are. I know I am. I have a lovely wife and a handsome son. Soon you and the Jarl will get married too and have children of your own. You're happy too, right?"

"Very." She could not put it in any other way. "Take care, Ravaleus."

He nodded. "You too, Kayleigh."

Ravaleus accepted a hug that he gave him. This whole meeting was unexpected but lovely, to see her ex-boyfriend after all this time. When they pulled back, he left with his son. Kayleigh waved to them from her doorstep and they waved back. Yes, indeed, Vernius could have been her son right now if things were different back then. Either way, he had a family now and soon, she would start her own with Ulfric. She decided that it was best to leave this be, and concentrate on her Stormcloak instead.

* * *

**A/N: Well, if you read the previous chapter, you'll remember that I mentioned a Dark Elf from Kay's past. **

**And if you like Prototype, I'm working on yet, another fanfiction! For more detail, go to my profile, under summary of current/upcoming stories :)  
**


	53. Following Footsteps

**The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim ****–**** Ulfric Stormcloak & Kayleigh Leanne ****–**** "Runaway With My Heart"**

* * *

**Location: Hjerim, Windhelm  
24****th**** of Second Seed  
11:29pm**

"You're awfully quiet."

Kayleigh, who was originally looking her at her twiddling thumbs, looked up to her lover. She smiled slightly, as Ulfric sat beside her on her bed. "I know…"

"Something's troubling you, dear." He came to the conclusion as he wrapped an arm around her. "Was it what Elisif said to you?"

"Other than that…" She knew she had to tell him the truth about Ravaleus. If they were to ever lead a life together, she certainly did not want to carry this around as if she was cheating him, which she was not. "Look, Ulfric," She turned to him. "I have to tell you something, and it's from my past. It means nothing to me now because I have you, but… I think you deserve to know."

"Tell me." He turned to her as well.

She bit her lower lip. "When I… when I ran off to High Rock, I was in a relationship with this man. A Dark Elf named Ravaleus. He was working for the same blacksmith as I was."

"Well… that's in the past, love. Why tell me?" He asked.

"Because… I ran into him last night." She confessed.

"Ah…" It made sense to him. "So that's why you didn't come by the palace."

"It's not like I meant to."

"What's so special about this Ravaleus?"

"If things were different back then… I would have been the mother of his son right now." She paused, looking for any sign of… anything on his face. "You see, we were actually going to get marries and everything, but his family… they didn't like me. They didn't like the idea of a Nord as their daughter-in-law. Ravaleus wanted to run away with me, back here. To Skyrim. But I told him not to go ahead with it, because… because he had the one thing I didn't have: family. I told him that he shouldn't throw them away for anything, including love." She looked at him. "Ulfric, the reason why I'm telling you this, is because I've kept secrets for a long time, and I thought that you needed to know about this, especially after seeing him again. If I were to tell you, I'd feel a lot better, and I… I'd thank the Gods that I have you right now." She took his hands. "To love. Meeting him again reminded me of how much love I still had left to give, and I want to give it all to you. I don't care about the past anymore. I only care about the future: a future that involves you and only you."

He still was uncertain of why she was telling him all of this, but then soon grasped it: a woman with millions of secrets and no one to confess them to. He was the only one. And he could establish from her eyes that he was the only one for her. Smiling, Ulfric leaned in and stole a kiss from her lips. "You think that this is somehow your fault, Kayleigh, but it's not. I'm glad you told me. It jut shows me… how much you really love me."

She grinned from ear to ear. "There was… something else I wanted to talk to you about."

"Oh? Tell me."

"Well… you know how much I love my mother…"

He hit him and he smiled. "You want to join the College, don't you?"

She looked up at him, shocked. "How did you-? My Gods! You know me too well!"

"Perhaps I do, love." He smiled at her. "I think it's a wonderful idea. You can definitely benefit from it. And the thought of you becoming the Arch-Mage before you become Queen is rousing."

She blushed. "Arch-Mage? I didn't think that far ahead, Ulfric."

"Maybe not, but I wouldn't be surprised if you do achieve that rank." He said. "Leave when you must, but you must remember to write every day."

"Don't worry. I will." She leaned in and kissed him. "Thank you."

* * *

**A/N: Oh no, Ladies and Gentlemen... I'm far from done :) **


	54. The Psijic Order

**The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim ****–**** Ulfric Stormcloak & Kayleigh Leanne ****–**** "Runaway With My Heart"**

* * *

_**26th of Second Seed**  
__Hello, my love. _

_Things have been going great here. Savos was more than happy to accept me into the College. Yesterday, three other new students and I learnt about Ward spells. You know, those magic barriers that block magic spells? _

_After that, we were on an excursion to Saartharl. Not that I wasn't thrilled; I just don't like messing around with Nord dead. And I don't! It was not long before we were swarmed by Draugrs, but we successfully defeated them. But you wouldn't believe what we found deep within Saartharl: it was some kind of glowing orb. Ugly, if you ask me, but I guess I should not be judging. I apologize!_

_There was a Draugr guarding the orb. After I defeated him, I found a Writ of Sealing. His name is Jyrik Gauldurson. The last name sounds familiar, doesn't it? Gauldur: he was a powerful wizard from the First Era. He was all but erased from the annals of history by the High King Harald. Luckily, my mother loved to tell me stories. _

_Anyway, he had three sons, Jyrik, Mikral, and Sigdis, who desired their father's power and prestige. Jyrik, the oldest of his sons, discovered that Gauldur's power came from the amulet, which he wore at all times. He and his brothers conspired to kill their father and split the amulet. Gauldur's children had at last gained the power they sought, but they were used their newfound power to massacre the nearby villages. So the High King Harald sent a group of battlemages led by the Archmage Geirmund to destroy them. Geirmund pursued them gave his life to defeat the brothers. Once all the dead had been buried and the amulet sealed, the High King ordered all annals of Gauldur and his sons destroyed, so as to seal the power of the amulet away forever._

_Quite the story, isn't it? But, Ulfric, if Jyrik is now in Draugr form, then what of his two brothers? I might have to make it a point to find them, forge the amulets together and if I'm lucky, give it back to Archmage Gauldur, if he isn't in Draugr form as well… _

_Oh, and in Saartharl, I also found the last Word of Power for 'Ice Form'. _

_But Ulfric, amongst all this, and you wouldn't believe me, but, a monk of the Psijic Order appeared before me in a vision; a vision which stopped time. Only I was able to see him. I don't know why, but he did tell me that more danger was ahead within Saartharl. And danger there was… _

_Anyway, that was my day yesterday. Quite a first day, right? Today, I'm going to speak with Urag, the Orc in charge of the large library in the College, to see if he has anything on the ugly glowing orb we brought back. _

_Sweetheart, there's just one thing I hate about the College. No, not literally about the place, but a person living here: his name is Ancano, and HE'S A THALMOR. I think he's having trouble packing his bags back to Summerset Isles… Apparently, he's an advisor to Savos but we already defeated the Empire! They left the day after we sent them flying. Shouldn't the Thalmor go with them? So I asked him about it, and he said that he's here because Savos still wants him here, despite the fact that he can actually (and he should) leave. So I talked to Savos… and he said he still needs Ancano and his "advice". Ancano, apparently, doesn't report to the Thalmor anymore, but that is nothing but a pile of nonsense. Everything we do here, everything will go to the Dominion! I trust Savos, Ulfric, but that Thalmor… I don't. He must be up to something! I can't stand him and his hagraven-like nose… Please, Ulfric. Please do something! Have the Moot meet or something! Get him out of here! Thalmor Wizards are just… bad memories… _

_I can't do much, though. What about you? How was your day? How is the city getting along without their Dragonborn? I'm kidding! But seriously… _

_I'll write more if I can, Ulfric. Take care of yourself. I love you. _

_Love always,  
Kayleigh_

* * *

_**27th of Second Seed**  
My beloved, I've finally found something I hate just as much as Dwemer. VAMPIRES! _

_I'm lucky to be alive, Ulfric! Let me explain: I sought out Urag gro-Shub to see if he had any information about the Eye of Magnus. Oh, by the way, that's what we are calling the ugly glowing orb. Urag does have the books, but they were recently stolen by an apprentice by the name of Orthorn, who took the books and ran off to the Fellglow Keep to join up with a group of mages who left the College. That meant more adventure for Vigilance and me. _

_Vampires… nothing but Vampires… but I managed to find this Orthorn and the books. So I returned to the College, and am tending to my wounds and am writing to you at the same time before I see Tolfdir about these books. I hope we can get something out of it. _

_How long more until the Moot meets? When they elect you High King, I hope the first thing you do is that you forbid Thalmor from ever entering Skyrim! I know I would... and if they don't like it, we can fight them! _

_I guess I'll write more tomorrow. I miss you. I miss you so much. Do take care of yourself. I was so happy to see you replied to my letter. I'm glad Winterhold is not far from Windhelm. I don't think I can wait at least 2 days until I get a letter from you. I can't wait to come back to you once I've finished with my training. _

_Love always,  
Kayleigh_

_P.S: You are the best thing that's ever walked on the surface on Tamriel! I love you!  
_

* * *

**Location: Hall of Elements, College of Winterhold  
27th of Rain's Hand  
6:25pm**

Kayleigh and Vigilance listened intently to Tolfdir, as he explained about the mysterious Eye of Magnus. "Ayleid, Dwemer, Daedric… not even Falmer. None of them are a match to the markings on the orb. Quite curious indeed.' He said, as he circled the orb. "Kayleigh, I'm not sure if you're quite as attuned as I am, but can you feel that?"

She had been getting the feeling of new, rejuvenated magic running through her. Magicka? It was definitely magicka, but something she had never felt before. It felt different. It felt more powerful.

"This orb radiates magicka! And yet it's unlike anything I've felt before! Marvelous, indeed." She had to agree with him there: this was amazing.

"Ahem." Oh, she knew that ego-bloated, throat-clearing sound anywhere: all Thalmor are basically born with it. True enough, she and the older mage turned to find Ancano. "I afraid I must intrude." He told Tolfdir. "It is urgent that I speak with your associate immediately." He pointed to Kayleigh.

_Me?_

"What?" Tolfdir was offended, greatly. "This is most inappropriate! We are involved in serious research here! I'm sorry, but she is not going anywhere."

"Yes, I have no doubt of it gravity. This, however, is a matter that cannot wait." Ancano was not leaving until Kayleigh came with him.

And the Dragonborn was not liking this. Not one bit.

"Well, I-" Tolfdir sighed, defeated by the Thalmor and his rank. "Very well." He turned to the Kayleigh. "I'm sorry, Kayleigh. I guess we'll have to continue this later. Look for me when you're done."

She gave him a smile. "Alright, Sir.

"Let's go." Ancano ordered her.

"I'm not going anywhere with you!" She said. "Until I understand what is going on!"

"Really?" The Altmer raised an eyebrow and placed his hands on his hip. "Then allow me to clarify the situation for you, Nord: There's someone claiming to be from the Psijic Order here in the College, and he's asking for you, specifically."

_Psijic Order? Oh dear. What did I do now? It must be Nerien. He was the one who appeared to me in the vision back in Saartharl. _"Pray tell, Thalmor, aren't you just an advisor here? Why are you sticking your lengthy nose in this?"

"I will _not _have my intelligence insulted by some dragon-tamer." He took intimidating steps towards her, and she stood her ground. "Just shut your mouth, Nord, and come with me. We don't want a repetition of the 20th of Second Seed, now do we? The last I heard, you were still recovering." He placed a hand on her abdomen. "And I doubt Akatosh will be willing to give you another chance." He titled her head upwards so he could stare into her eyes.

For once in her life, Kayleigh was silenced. Vigilance growled furiously. _Hands off her! _

He let go of her and turned his back on her. "Let's go."

* * *

**Location: Arch-mage's Quarters  
6:51pm**

"Is she even in, Arch-mage?"

"She is, Sir. My advisor is getting her right now." Savos Aren assured. "And… and are you sure you want Kayleigh?"

"There _is _only one Kayleigh Leanne Bennett, isn't there? The Dragonborn of ancient legend? Nord, dark auburn hair, green eyes, and wearing a custom made black hooded cloak?"

'Yes, that sounds like her." Savos confirmed.

"Then yes, I'm looking for her. Do not worry, Arch-mage. I know you are protective of her. I won't be but a moment."

Ancano and a very dejected Kayleigh, after being heavily offended by the Altmer, then walked into the Arch-mage's quarters. Kayleigh looked up and found a Psijic Order monk alongside Savos Aren, but this was not the same monk from her first vision. No. He looked different.

Suddenly, everything in the quarter went into a dull shade of blue and little 'snowflakes' hovered all around. She looked around: Vigilance, Ancano and Savos were frozen. Time had stopped.

"Do not be alarmed, young mage. I mean no harm." She turned back to the monk. He gave her a small smile. "It is good to see you in person, Miss Bennett. It is an honor."

"Did you… did you just stop time?" She questioned.

"Yes, I did. I needed to speak to you in private and this was the best way I knew how. I'm afraid we don't have much time, so I'll keep it as brief as I can." He informed. "My name is Quaranir. I'm a monk from the Psijic Order, here to see you. I presume you've met my associate, Nerien? In Saartharl?"

"Yes… I did." She confirmed.

"Good. Then this will make thing easier for me." He walked up to her. "Listen well, young mage: the situation in your College is of dire importance, and attempts to contact you previously failed."

"Because…" She wanted to take a guess. "Because of the Eye of Magnus, isn't it? The heavy magicka radiation."

"That's… what your people have taken to calling it, yes." He said. "And yes. It has prevented us from reaching you with these visions."

"Which is why you came down here personally to see me." She realized.

"Precisely, my dear." He smiled. "The longer it remains here, the more dangerous the situation becomes. I'm here to tell you how to deal with it."

"Deal with it? Wait. If it's dangerous, why doesn't your order do something about it? You have more experience with… dangerous things like these, don't you?" She asked.

"I'm afraid it's not that simple." He confessed. "You see, the Order doesn't normally… intervene directly with matters such as these. My presence here will be seen as an affront within the Order, and as soon as we have finished, I will be leaving your College. Especially when my arrival has aroused suspicion with your Thalmor associate. Specifically him."

"Oh right… The Dominion and the Order don't quite see eye to eye, right?"

"Right. And I saw the look on your face when you entered." He said. "Never listen to a thing he says. You're much more than what he thinks of you, which is exactly why you have to take it upon yourself to handle this situation. This world is not ready for the Eye. If it remains here, it will be misused." He emphasized on the last sentence.

"Alright. So what do I do?" She asked.

"I can't offer you much, but I can give you this: seek out the Augur of Dunlain here in your College." He told her. "Unfortunately, I am unsure where to find it. Your colleagues might now."

"That… is an interesting name, but alright. I'll look for this Augur of Dunlain, if it will help." She said.

"It will, and you must hurry. Many in the Order have come to believe that they've seen what will happen if the Eye remains here any longer. Rather, something will happen soon… something that cannot be avoided."

"So much for sleep tonight…" She mumbled.

"Do not worry. We will be watching you and guiding you as best we can. As will your mother, Master Wizard Felicia Bennett." He assured with another smile. "Remember: it is within you to succeed."

The sheer mention of her mother's name caused her eyes to widen. She was about to question him about it when everything returned to color, and time began to move again.

"Well?" Ancano questioned. "What is this about?"

"I'm sorry," The monk put on an innocent face. "I'm afraid there's been a misunderstanding."

"Don't play coy." Ancano was not in the mood. "You wanted to see the Nord. Here she is. Now what is this about?"

"I must apologize, but I'm afraid there's been a mistake. I will simply take my leave." He turned to Savos. "I'm terribly sorry, Arch-mage. Do forgive me."

"I'll see you out, Sir." Kayleigh offered. "I need to get back to Tolfdir anyway."

"Of course, Kayleigh." Savos smiled at her, but was utterly confused.

"What is the meaning of this?" Ancano was beyond confused and offended. "I will find up what you're up to!" He spat, as Kayleigh, Vigilance, and Quaranir left their presence.

"Give it a rest, Ancano." Savos ordered.

As they made their way down the steps to exit the College, Quaranir could only smirk at her. "You are quite the actress, Miss Bennett."

"Don't take this the wrong way, but…" She smiled back. "I wish I could say the same about you."

* * *

**A/N: More action for Kay, I guess! x)  
**


	55. Augur of Dunlain

**The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim ****–**** Ulfric Stormcloak & Kayleigh Leanne ****–**** "Runaway With My Heart"**

* * *

**Location: College of Winterhold (Outside)  
27th of Rain's Hand  
7:05pm**

"You mentioned my mother." Kayleigh stopped and turned to Quaranir, at the gates of the College. "How did you know?"

He smiled at her. "We know all, young mage. We know about your past. We know about your future."

"I would expect nothing less from the Psijic Order." She smiled back. "By any chance… have you…. Have you seen-?"

"We have." He knew exactly what she was asking. "We told her of the many great things you would do. She is watching over you, Miss Bennett. And the road ahead, to removing the Eye from your College, will be difficult, but you will have her guidance. I can give you this much."

She nodded. "Thank you."

"You are most welcome. Take care, Miss Bennett." And he left her sight.

Kayleigh immediately got to work on this Augur of Dunlain. She started to think: who could she ask about this, without raising suspicions and questions, and who would gladly give her this information without any doubt? Only two people: Tolfdir and Savos. She had just got out of an awkward situation with the Dunmer, so that might not be wise. Too many questions will arise. And it was best that she got all the facts, before she would let Savos in on it. If there really is danger, she must be absolutely sure. So… Tolfdir it was!

* * *

**Location: Hall of Attainment**

Vigilance barged into Tolfdir's room, surprising him. He was reading the book 'Night of Tears', one of the books Kayleigh retrieved to find out more about the Eye. "May I trouble you for a bit, Sir?"

The older Nord smiled at her. "But of course, my dear! Come in!" He motioned for her to sit opposite him. "Now, how can I help? I'm sorry we couldn't continue our discussion on the Eye of Magnus. We'll need to continue that tomorrow."

_At this rate? Will there even be a tomorrow? _"It's quite alright, Sir. I was actually hoping you can point me to something."

"And that might be-?"

"I was wondering if…" She bit her lower lip. "…If you knew of something called the Augur of Dunlain."

He closed the book and kept it on the table, smiling. "Well now. That's a name I haven't heard in a long time! My Goodness, it's been years since I've spoken with him. I suppose he's still down in the Midden, but I haven't checked. Are you going to see him?" He asked her. "Do tell him 'hello' for me, will you, dear?"

"I will." She smiled. "Um, where's the Midden?"

"Underneath the College. There should be a door on the floor right here, next to the stairs." He pointed outside of his room.

_More crawling? Damn it… _"Augur of Dunlain is a unique name. Who was he?"

"Oh, that's a sad tale." He said. "He was once a student of the college, and he ended up in his current state due to an overly zealous quest in his discipline of magic."

_Ouch, I hope it didn't hurt. _

"If you're going to see him, my dear, do be careful." He warned. "The Midden is not the nicest of places."

* * *

**Location: The Midden  
7:42pm**

_Damn RIGHT it's not the nicest of places! Skeletons, Draugrs… ATRONACHES! _Kayleigh huffed, as she and Vigilance proceeded further into the Midden. It was a good thing she packed her Mace of Molag Bal and the Wabbajack with her when she left Windhelm for the College.

A lone wooden door was what she found deep inside the Midden. She walked up to it and was disappointed to see it was locked. She tugged on the circle knob but the door refused to budge. "Come on!"

"Your perseverance will only lead you to disappointment."

Her eyes widened and she and her pup instinctively backed up upon hearing the otherworldly, hoarse voice. She collected herself and walked up to the door once more. "H-hello? Augur of Dunlain, are you here? I was told to find you, and I'm not leaving until I speak with you!"

"You still persist… Very well. You may enter." And the wooden door opened up on its own.

Kayleigh's eyes dotted from each corner of the room before she entered. There was no one inside, so where did the voice come from? She and Vigilance entered and as soon as they did, a large, blue and white supernova appeared before them. She shielded her eyes, but managed to adapt to it. "Augur of Dunlain?"

"I… am that which you have been seeking." That same voice. She finally found him. "But your efforts are in vain. It has already begun."

"What? What are you talking about?" She asked.

"Those who have sent you have not told you what they seek. What you seek." He said, somewhat ignoring her question.

"And… what is it I'm seeking?"

"Knowledge: it is what all who wield magic seek. And you shall find this: Knowledge will corrupt. It will destroy. It will consume. You seek shelter in meaning, and shelter in Knowledge. You will not find it."

"Knowledge is alright unless you don't know who to wield it and keep it." She defended, folding her arms across her chest.

"Ah, but the Thalmor sought the same thing, and it shall lead to his end, as it has so many others."

She narrowed her eyebrows. "Thalmor? What Thalmor?"

"The one who calls himself Ancano has sought my knowledge as well, through very different questions."

She was enraged. "I KNEW it! I KNEW that long-nosed, yellow thing was up to something! I'm going to KILL him!" She turned to walk out, but was stop by the Augur.

"Hold, mage. I am not finished with you." She turned to face him, highly annoyed by what she had just learned. "Your path differs from most. You are being guided; pushed towards something. It was a good, but an often untraveled path. This is the path that will save your College. I will tell you what you need to know."

She walked up to him. "Then tell me. Please. If it is has dangerous that the Order say it is…"

"It is. You wish to avoid the disaster that you all are unaware of. To see through Magnus' Eye, without being blinded, you require his staff."

"Staff?" She wanted to reconfirm. "I need a staff?"

"Events now spiral quickly towards the inevitable center, so you must act with haste. Take this knowledge to your Arch-Mage." So saying, the supernova he was appearing as disappeared into thin air.

"Hey, wait!" She called out for him, once again her question ignored. "A staff? The staff of Magnus, then." Leaving the room, she and Vigilance made haste for the College to see Savos Aren.

* * *

**A/N: Hey, beautiful folks. Sorry if it's a bit dull. I've seemed to have lost my creativity lately. My holidays (and I use that term loosely) end in about a weeks' time and then its back to the hum-drum day-to-day crap. I hope you can bare with me though :/  
**


	56. A Hand at the Edge of Defeat

**The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim ****–**** Ulfric Stormcloak & Kayleigh Leanne ****–**** "Runaway With My Heart"**

* * *

**Location: Arch-Mage's Quarters, College of Winterhold  
27th of Rain's Hand  
7:57pm**

"Savos!"

The Dunmer was at his Enchanting Table, inspecting a Grand Soul Gem when the Dragonborn came jogging into his quarters. He placed the gem down and turned to her. "Kayleigh? What's wrong?"

"The ugly glowing orb in the Hall of Elements, that's what!" She tried to catch her breath.

"The Eye of Magnus." He corrected, but got puzzled upon hearing her nickname for it. "And… what about it?"

She knew it was time to confess everything she knew and how she knew about it. "Savos, I didn't mean to go behind your back…" She apologized first.

"Kayleigh, what are you talking about?" He asked.

"The monk from the Psijic Order who was here," She looked at him. "He was indeed looking for me. He spoke to me through a vision and told me that… that the Eye is extremely dangerous. It can't stay here anymore, Savos. We need to get rid of it."

Savos raised his eyebrows. "I see. And the reason why he was so secretive about it was-?"

"The Order says that I am the only one who can stop the disaster from occurring." She answered. "They say only I'm capable of it. So, as they mentioned, I… I sought out the Augur of Dunlain for wisdom. And he told me what I needed to stop the Eye from causing a disaster. We need Magnus' staff. I need to find it."

Savos listened very intently, but was finding this hard to believe. Yet, he knew that Kayleigh was not a liar. He smiled. "I'm impressed, Kayleigh. You have such initiative, just like your mother. And if what you say is true, then someone will need to follow up on this."

She laughed. "Savos, I never told anyone else about this- oh… You mean me."

He smiled. "I most certainly do, my dear. As for the staff… I seem to recall Mirabelle mentioning about it a while back. Why don't you ask her? See if she knows anything?"

She nodded. "Alright. Thank you!"

* * *

**Location: Hall of Elements**

"I only brought it to his attention a few months back when the Synod showed up here looking for it." Mirabelle Ervine said, folding her arms across her chest, resuming her usual defensive self. "They were convinced that we kept it hidden in a closet somewhere."

"The Synod? Am I supposed to know who they are?" Kayleigh raised an eyebrow.

"They are mages based out of Cyrodiil." She explained. "They fancy themselves the Imperial Authority on magic these last few hundred years. Mostly did the bidding of the Empire, though: lots of politics, used by little magic. When they asked their questions, it became clear to me that they wanted the staff, wanted to hoard powerful artifacts, to consolidate power."

Kayleigh faked a laugh. "What else would you expect from the Empire? So, what about their questions? Any clues on where they might think it is?"

"They were definitely convinced that it was in Skyrim. They inquired about… the ruins of Mzulft, to be exact." She informed. "But that's all I remember."

Kayleigh's eyes widened. "M-Mzulft?" She stammered. "As in… Dwemer?"

* * *

**Location: College of Winterhold (Outside)  
8:24pm**

"Must you leave now, Kayleigh?"

"Unfortunately." She sighed, hooking her mace of Molag Bal to her waist. She had also changed into her studded armor, seeing as she was heading for adventure. "The Eye is dangerous. And I must bring back the staff in order to contain it. I can only hope that nothing happens until I return."

Savos sat a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry. We'll be fine." He assured. "We can take care of things until you get the staff. And… and I'll look out for Ancano."

"I knew never to trust him." She scoffed. "Make sure he doesn't try to steal the Eye's magic or something. For all we know, that might be the great disaster."

"I'll make sure he stays put. Don't worry."

"Well…" She sighed. "I should go."

"Before you leave, Kayleigh," Savos opened his satchel and pulled out a circlet: a sapphire-decorated circlet and presented it to her. 'This circlet once proved to be invaluable to me. I want you to have it."

"Oh, Savos," She accepted it with both hands. "It's beautiful! Thank you." She wore it immediately. "It's radiating magicka, I see."

"Be careful, child. Azura guide you." He received a loving hug from her.

She pulled the hood of her hooded cloak forward and smiled at him. "I'll be back soon enough."

* * *

**Location: Mzulft  
11:42pm**

The fact that Mzulft was close to Windhelm made her made because she did not have the time to even stop by to see Ulfric. Time was of the essence: she needed to get this stupid staff and stop the disaster that was heading to the College. Swift, her bay-colored horse, who was Ulfric's birthday present to her, got her to the Mzulft in record time.

But she was _not _looking forward to Dwemer, Chaurus and… and Falmer…

When Kayleigh was little, a little trip with her parent went south and she ended up in one of the Dwemer establishments. She could not sleep for days after that. Since then, the mere sight of Dwemer-related items, or the mention of Dwemer made her feel uneasy. Chaurus? Well, they were ugly and disgusting. Falmer? They were ugly too, and could _still attack you when though they were blind. _

**"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** Kayleigh's scream could very well deafen the Falmer, if needed. The cause of her shriek was the appearance of a Dwarven Centurion Master, which was one the other side of the doors she had hurriedly opened up. She and Vigilance turned their heels and took off at lightning speed. **"I hate Dwemer, I hate Dwemer, I HATE DWEMER!"** She turned her head… to see the gigantic creation chasing them, despite its size. **"NO! No, I don't want to be crushed! I don't want **_**to be crushed!"** _Encountering one of those things during her quest for the Elder Scroll was bad enough. Vigilance was nearly killed trying to protect her. **"NOOOOOOO! I'M TOO YOUNG! GO AWAAAAAAY!"** She howled, sprinting into the previous room.

The Centurion stomped on the ground, creating a mini shock. Kayleigh and Vigilance lost their footing and fell flat on their faces. Her mace slipped out of her hands and into a far corner. She looked up and turned her head… the Centurion stood at the doorway.

Never in her life had fear taken over her to this extent.

Before she and her pup could be burnt from its steam, they rolled out of the way. Kayleigh prepared the Lightning Bolt spell in one hand and Firebolt in the other, as she got to her feet. "I… am not afraid… I can do this! I did it before!" Transferring all her energy to magicka, she let the destruction spells fly.

There was nothing Vigilance could do: this creation was too big for him to knock down. All he could do was watch as his master single-handedly tried to defeat the Centurion.

The Centurion sprayed steam again and they jumped out of the way. It flung an arm at Kayleigh, but she rolled out of the way, luckily, and hit it with a few more bolts of magic. It staggered, but reminded strong. Cursing under her breath, she fell to one knee when the energy was draining from her body. She tried to catch her breath, but that was a mistake.

The Centurion raised its arm; Vigilance barked frantically.

Kayleigh attempted to dodge it, but she failed to get away in time. Swatting her like a fly, she hit the wall back-first and fell to the ground. Her gripped her abdomen and flayed; her injured from Solitude just got worse. She cried out in pain and sobbed, "I can't… I can't do this!"

The Centurion strode up to her and raised its arm again. Vigilance ran in front and stood in front of his master, protecting her from further damage. _Don't you DARE touch her! I eat things like YOU for BREAKFAST! _

Both of them were about to turn into pancakes…

… Until the Centurion arched its back in pain, after a fireball destruction spell hit it from behind.

It tried to make attempts to turn around to its assailant, but only more fireballs hit it. "Get away from her!"

Kayleigh opened her eyes and could not believe what she was seeing. She struggled to sit up, still trying to comprehend what she was seeing…

… She was seeing a woman, dressed in Expert Robes as well as a hooded cloak and she was in spectral form. Not only that… Kayleigh knew her.

"_Mommy?" _

"Kayleigh! Darling, get your weapon!" She ordered, with the Centurion's attention to her. "Take out its legs! Hurry!"

She shook herself out of her daze and got to her feet, not without feeling the stinging pain in her back and front. Kayleigh quickly retrieved her fallen Mace of Molag Bal and ran to the Centurion. Gripped the mace like a baseball bat, she swung at one of its legs. The Centurion staggered and finally fell to bits when Kayleigh swung one more time, this time with much more force.

Kayleigh panted, trying to catch her breath as she watched what became of the tall and powerful Centurion. Now, it was a pile of pieces.

She then looked opposite her, to the smiling Nord. Kayleigh did not know what to say or think at that moment, but Felicia did:

"Hi, Kayleigh."

* * *

**A/N: O.O  
**

**Mommy ALWAYS comes to the rescue!  
**


	57. Nobody Likes Crazies

**The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim ****–**** Ulfric Stormcloak & Kayleigh Leanne ****–**** "Runaway With My Heart"**

* * *

**Location: Mzulft  
27****th**** of Second Seed  
11:58pm**

To the west of where Kayleigh had encountered the Dwarven Centurion Master, was a large door that had been locked. The reason why Kayleigh even travelled further into the ruins was to find its key, hopefully. She had managed to recover an odd piece of technology; it looked like a crystal, from a Falmer she had killed.

Kayleigh stood in front of the large locked door, at the orders of her mother. She continued to stare at the door, wondering what exactly was going on: her mother, Master Wizard Felicia Bennett… was here; in spiritual form. And she saved Kayleigh! With high-leveled fireballs.

"Here's the key, darling." Her thoughts were interrupted when her mother came up from behind her, presenting her with the key to the locked door in front of her. "It was in the same room along with the Centurion. How are you feeling? Are you hurt badly?"

Kayleigh kept a shocked look on her face, still unable to believe what happened just a moment ago. Her mother returned to her, in spiritual form, and saved her. "Mommy…"

She smiled. "It's so good to see you too, dear." She cupped both of Kayleigh's cheeks. "But tell me: did the Centurion hurt you badly?"

She shook her head slightly. "N-no. Sheogorath helped improve the strength of my restoration spells. I'm alright." She nodded.

Felicia smiled again. "I know this is a shock to you, dear, but… I'm here on my own terms."

"But how?" She questioned.

"Let's just say that… your loving Daedric Prince was kind enough to send me here when I requested him too." She bit her lower lip, hoping that Kayleigh would accept that answer.

She smiled to herself. "Sheogorath…"

"Yes, dear. Also, I met some of your friends from the Psjiic Order? I believe they spoke of me."

She faked a smile. "That explains why Quaranir said what he said. He knew you were coming to help me with this."

"Indeed, darling." Felicia looked at the door. "I think we should continue on. We mustn't waste any more time."

She nodded. "Agreed. Come on, buddy." She motioned for Vigilance to follow them.

Obtaining the key, Kayleigh opened up the locked door. Further down, was yet, another. Doors after doors: she was getting annoyed. The last few doors led her to strong Falmers, surprise Dwemer constructs and of course, a damned Centurion.

Kayleigh tugged at the new door and hit it in frustration. "Damn it! It's locked as well."

"G-Gavros? Is that you?"

The two women exchanged a look of confusion.

"I'd almost give up hope! Let me get the door." They heard the door unlocked and swing inwards. The women were faced with an Imperial, dressed in black robes, and looking very confused.

"What the? Who are you two?" He lifted his hands, flames circling them.

"Hands down, Imperial," Kayleigh ordered. "We're not here to hurt you."

He did not obey. "Who are you? What have you done with Gavros?"

Kayleigh guessed that this man was the lone survivor of the Synod. Every other Synod researcher she had found was dead, and the only other survivor she had found was at the doorstep of the ruins; and he was dying… and eventually succumbed to his wounds.

"Him and every other researcher in here are dead. The Falmer got them." She informed.

"DAMN them!" The researcher cursed. "They ruined everything! And… and if Gavros is gone… then there's no hope. He was supposed to return with the crystal! Without that, all our efforts are wasted… And you. And… you," He motioned to Kayleigh, then Felicia. "If you two are here for magic or wisdom or anything, you're wasting your time."

"You mentioned a crystal?" She said. "What do you mean by a crystal?"

"It didn't work the first time. I tried to tell him, but he wouldn't listen! 'It won't be cold', he said. Well, I was right, wasn't I? THE COLD HAD WARPED IT!" He exclaimed. "Gavros had to cart it ALL the way back to Cyrodiil, leaving the rest of us to fend off the damnable Falmer!"

"Look, I found something resembling a… crystal." She pulled the piece of technology out of her satchel; thanking the Gods it was undamaged. "Is this what you wanted?"

His eyes lit up. "Yes! Yes, that's it! You've found it!" He accepted it.

"I'm happy you're happy, and you can make even more happier: I came here looking for the Staff of Magnus. Do you know where I can find it?"

"The Staff of Magnus? No, it isn't here. It was never here." He informed. "Your efforts were in vain, young lady."

"Oh no. I nearly died getting here. There must be something I can take back with me."

"You can take back knowledge," He offered instead. "Knowledge of this project of ours. Of course, I can't reveal all of it: that would be violation of months of work the Synod put it. And of course, I'm not sure if you'll be able to comprehend all the details…"

"Questioning my intelligence, eh?" She raised an eyebrow. "Look, Imperial, I don't what you want to do with that crystal, but if you have something in mind, I think you're going to be needing help. What with the Falmer around."

He sighed. "Well, with those thing sulking around, I can't very well do this on my own. I guess you'll have to come with me. My name is Paratus Decimius. Come along. I'll explain on the way." With the crystal in hand, he turned his heel to walk further into the ruins.

"No matter what Gavros said, this was my idea first. The Council is going to know that when I get back." He led them into a new room and there was a giant Dwarven Armillary, similar to the one that contained the Elder Scroll. Then, he led them up the spiral flat stairs. "I was the one who thought of using this… this Oculory. I don't what the dwarves called it. Something unpronounceable, I'm sure. From all our research, it seems they were intent on discerning the nature of the divine. This machinery, was designed to collect starlight, and then… I'm not sure. Split it, somehow? It was my idea to replace one of the key elements with our focusing crystal. Months of enchantment went into it. Let's just hope they get it right this time."

At the top, there were three circular blue focusing mirrors on the three rotating ceiling panels. A single blue beam of light entered from a hole in the roof. She guessed that she had to connect the blue beam with the focusing mirrors.

"Place the crystal in the central apparatus, and we can start the process for focusing it." Paratus told her.

She did just that, and three new blue beams appeared. They were all over the place, instead of on the focusing mirrors.

"Now, I'm sure you have learnt the basic destruction spells, unless your College is not what I've heard of it to be," Paratus said. "Use either Flames or Frostbite to heat or cool the crystal, and adjust the beams to each panel."

Felicia shot him a dirty look, but then turned to her daughter. "Go on, dear. Let's try this out."

Nodding at her mother, she used Flames to heat the crystal. The blue beams moved, but were further away of each panel. This time, she used Frostbite and they perfectly hit each panel. Now, to rotate them so the blue beams connect with the focusing mirrors on the panel.

"Activate the buttons on the on the ramp above you." Paratus pointed. "That will rotate the panels."

And Kayleigh did just that. With an incredible amount of patience, she took the time to rotate all of the panels, until the beams lined with the mirrors.

"That did it!" She heard the Synod researcher's squeal. "Finally, years of research are going to pay off!" She headed down the ramp to join him, her mother and Vigilance. "Wait, what's this? These results… they're not at all what they should be!"

A map of what appears to be the northern part of Tamriel was projected onto the wall underneath the buttons.

Paratus, however, was displeased. "This projection should be lit up like the night sky!" He looked closer at the projection. "Something is creating an incredible amount of interference… Something… in Winterhold…"

The Bennett women looked at each other.

"What are you playing at? Is this some attempt to stall my work?" He questioned Kayleigh sternly.

"Sir, you might want to calm down…" Felicia spoke in a calm voice.

"You knew what we were attempting, weren't you?" He pointed a guilty finger at Kayleigh, who, unfortunately, was still not in the mood, due to the Centurion's attack. "You're here to make your plan worked, and that all our efforts have been for nothing?"

"Hey! Imppie! Keep your hood on and calm down!" She ordered. "We didn't do anything!"

"Well, you and your College did _something!" _He exclaimed. "Whatever you have in that damned College of yours has completely interfered with our work here!"

"If you don't calm down, and tell me what's wrong, I will hit you so hard, you will go through the walls." She threatened, causing Felicia to raise her eyebrows.

"Enough of this!" He flayed his arms. "You have something at your College, don't you? Something powerful! Beyond anything I'd anticipated. What is it?" He demanded to know.

"What? You mean the Eye of Magnus?"

"The Eye of Magnus?" His angry features calmed and he turned back to the projection, suddenly cool. "Interesting… and you mentioned its staff before, right? Very interesting…"

"What is it?" She wanted to know.

"I'm afraid I can't explain the details. That would be giving away many secrets the Synod have learned over the years." He kept his back to her.

She had close to no patience left. "Listen, Imperial! I don't have time for this! You either tell me what you know, or I'll tear out your intestines, and skip rope with them!"

"Kayleigh!" Felicia exclaimed. What had gotten over her daughter?

"I doubt you'd be able to comprehend the details, mage from Winterhold." He turned his head, answering her coolly. "Have you ever seen the Orrery in the Imperial City? It was the inspiration for this idea!" He turned back to the projection. "Instead of projecting the sky, we project all of Tamriel, and then harness the latent energies to overlay the positions of…" He shook her head. "What's important I that all of this work was designed to reveal to us sources of great magical power. Purely to safeguard the Empire, of course." He added.

"Not after the thrashing I gave them and their Thalmor friends at Solitude…" She mumbled.

"In the end, only two locations have been revealed to us. One is your College. The other… the Labyrinthian." He then turned to her, smirking. "So, MAGE FROM WINTERHOLD," He was using that term loosely. "Despite your interference, I've beaten your little game!"

"There was no game. You haven't beaten me in anything…"

"Even if all you've said here is lies, I know you have something in Winterhold the Synod Council will be very interested in!" Paratus continued on like a broken record.

"Ancano being in my College is bad enough. I don't need Imperials in it…"

So fine! Trudge off to Labyrinthian in search of your staff! I shall return to Cyrodiil and deliver my full report to the Council!" He declared.

The last of Kayleigh's patience had finally broken. "Well, I think you might take a long time to reach Cyrodiil."

"Oh? And why's that?" He questioned, before receiving a hard punch to his face.

"You can't do much while you're knocked out, now can you?" Kayleigh massaged her knuckles.

Vigilance barked happily. _Good job, Kayleigh! _

"Was that really necessary, Kayleigh?" Her mother asked.

She turned to Felicia. "He was annoying. And crazy. Sheogorath? I can handle, but not this mad fool." She walked past her mother to walk down the ramp.

Felicia stopped her. "And the remark about… skipping rope with his intestines?"

She stopped to turn to her. "Let's just say that Sheogorath had rubbed off on me in more ways than one." She smiled.

"Kayleigh, what is up with you? I didn't bring you up to be this… crude and aggressive!" Felicia walked up to her.

"No, you didn't, mommy." She agreed. "But since Daren…. Since you and Daddy left, who was there for me? NO ONE. I'm sorry if the reason I became this person was because I lost my family, but you can't blame me for having this attitude in the first place! If you want to blame someone, blame Daren Clarke!"

"Dear, what does he have to do with anything?" She questioned.

"What does he-? HE MURDERED YOU! He took you away from me! The reason why I'm crude and aggressive right now is because he turned me into this person by breaking me! I broke when Daddy gave in to his injuries and I broke _completely_ when I saw him throw you down the stairs! On my damned birthday!" She yelled, tearing forming her green eyes. "Why did you return? Why are you making me relive this…?"

Felicia ran up to her daughter and hugged her tightly. "Kayleigh, I'm so sorry! I never meant to do that to you…" She stroked her hair. "But I just needed to see you, and help you out, dear. That's why I came. I never meant to make you relive that day..." She hushed her crying daughter. "Don't cry, sweetie. I'm here now."

* * *

**A/N: Let's just say that Paratus is the most annoying character by far. I kill him every time I do this quest -.-  
**

** Complete-Gobal-Saturation - Patience, my dear! XD I want them to get married too!  
**

**Anymore questions for Miss Bennett? :)  
**


	58. Danger in Winterhold

**The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim ****–**** Ulfric Stormcloak & Kayleigh Leanne ****–**** "Runaway With My Heart"**

* * *

**Location: Mzulft  
28****th**** of Second Seed  
12:23am**

Kayleigh managed to calm down, thanks to her mother. They were going to talk about this more later, but now, she had to return to the College with this knowledge. They exited the room and Felicia led her to another door in the room where the Synod researchers had sat up camp. This door was the shortcut to exiting this place.

But before the two Bennett women could open the doors, Kayleigh's vision turned blue and 'snowflakes' were falling. She was having another vision.

"Nerien!' Kayleigh called out to the Psjiic monk in front of her.

"You have done well thus far, Miss Bennett, but trying times are ahead." He said with a smile.

"W-what do you mean?" This sounded serious.

"It is imperative that you return to your College at once." He informed. "You will be called on to take swift action. Rise to the challenge, and discover what you are capable of." He then smiled at her. "You are on the right path, Miss Bennett and you will prevail." With that, her vision returned to color and he was gone.

"Nerien, wait!" She called out for him, but he was already gone. She turned to Felicia. "Mommy?"

"I think we need to get back to the College now!"

* * *

**Location: College of Winterhold  
2:53am**

That was the longest ride Kayleigh had been on, but Swift had tried her best. Once again, Kayleigh could not have the chance to visit Windhelm. It killed her to know that the city was so close, but Nerien said that she had to return the College, so she did. She, Felicia and Vigilance practically sprinted up the ramp and through the gates to reach the courtyard.

"Savos?" Kayleigh screamed for him. "Savos! Tolfdir! ANYONE?"

"Honey, let's try the Hall of Elements!" Felicia and Vigilance stood at its doors.

* * *

**Location: Hall of Elements, College of Winterhold**

"I don't know! It's like a ward, but who's casting it? Ancano?" Mirabelle Ervine asked her Arch-Mage.

"I _don't _care who's casting it! I want it down! I want to know what he's going in there!" Savos ordered, extremely angry with what he was seeing.

"What in the name of the Gods…?" Kayleigh's eyes nearly popped at what she was seeing. There seemed to be a… a ward, a circular one, wrapping the Eye of Magnus, along with Ancano, who was drawing power from it! The ward had closed the gate leading to the Eye.

"Kayleigh! You've returned!" Savos found her… and Felicia in spiritual form. "F-Felicia? Is that you?"

"What is going on here? What is that yellow-skinned hagraven doing in there?" Kayleigh demanded to know. _This _was whatNerien meant? Ancano stealing power from the Eye? Why did Kayleigh not see this coming? Ancano was a Thalmor after all!

"I don't know, Kayleigh. Ancano's in there, behind this ward, doing something to Eye!" He said. "Help us with this, will you? We're throwing everything we can!" He prepared the Sparks spell in his palms, as did Mirabelle.

Kayleigh and Felicia used Flames at the ward. The ward was still holding together; it was really strong. After a while, Kayleigh grew impatient. "Damn it! Nevermind! Just stand back!" She ordered. "Yol… TOR SHUL!" She Shouted, using the Fire Breath shout on the ward, and that did it! The ward dispersed.

"ANCANO!" Savos screamed for him. "What is this? Stop this madness at once!"

Ancano only smirked evilly, and concentrated on the Eye of Magnus.

"Be careful!" Mirabelle warned Savos, who was slowing approaching Ancano, spells in hand.

The Eye of Magnus then "opened up" slightly and everything turned to white.

"Kayleigh… Kayleigh! Honey, wake up!" Kayleigh could have sworn she heard her mother's worried voice ring in her ears. She struggled to open her eyes, until Vigilance gave her cheek a big lick. She immediately opened her eyes. Her mother knelt in front of her. "Honey? Are you alright? Can you move?"

Kayleigh was against a wall. She tried to lean forward but a sharp pain in her torso cause her to lean back. "Ah! Damn it!" She gripped her abdomen. "It's my abdomen…" She winced.

"Kayleigh!" Mirabelle was a distance from her, on the ground as well. "Please, I need you to get up!"

"What in Talos' name happened?" She demanded to know.

"I don't know!" She winced in pain as well. "Ancano's done something with the Eye!"

Kayleigh looked in front of her, to see Ancano and the Eye of Magnus wrapped in a new magic ward. "Bastard!" She yelled at him.

"Kayleigh, I need you to get up and find Savos! I haven't seen him since the explosion! I don't know where he is!" She panicked. "Please, try to get up and find him!"

"Are you alright?" She asked her.

"I'll… I'll be fine. I just need to catch my breath. Just… find Savos." She grimaced again.

"Mommy, stay with her," Kayleigh used all her might to get up. "Oow!" She doubled over, still gripped her torso. "I need to look for Savos."

"Kayleigh-" Felicia reached out for her.

"It's alright, Mommy. I'm fine!" She assured and struggled for the main doors. "Just take care of Mirabelle!"

* * *

**Locatino: College of Winterhold (Outside) **

"Savos!" The main doors leading from the Hall of Elements to the courtyard had been busted wide open due to the force of the Eye. "Savos!" Kayleigh called out frantically. She stopped head in her tracks… when he saw him sprawled on the cold ground. From the corner of her eyes, the rest of the individual school teachers and remaining students came running from the two other hall quarters.

"Savos! NO!" She screamed, running to his side. She tried to shake the Dark Elf. "Savos… Savos! Please, get up! Please!" She begged. _This is not happening! This can't be happening! _Kayleigh leaned in to try to hear a heartbeat. "No… NO! Savos, please! Please get up! Please!" She began to sob.

"Kayleigh?" Tolfdir came running from behind her. "Oh Gods…"

She turned her head to her mentor. "Tolfdir, do something! Please!"

Tolfdir knelt down next to them and looked at the Arch-Mage. There was nothing that could be done. "Kayleigh… I'm so sorry…"

"No… this can't be happening! This can't be!" She wailed, burying her face in her hands. Tolfdir took her into a comforting hug.

"It's alright, dear. It's alright." He stroked her head.

"Tolfdir!" Colette came jogging to them. "Winterhold… something… Some _things_ are attacking the buildings!"

"What do you mean?" He asked, narrowing his eyes.

"I think they're Magic Anomalies!" Drevis came running up to them as well. "They must have been brought on by the Eye! They're causing massive damage! We need to stop them!"

"So we must…" He then pulled Kayleigh back, who still had tears running down her cheeks. "Kayleigh, dear, listen to me: everything will be alright! But we must protect Winterhold! Come with us, please! Get up!"

The loss of the man who had a hand in raising her was too painful, but Tolfdir was right: Winterhold was in danger and only the College mages could save them. Kayleigh looked at her mentor, her friend for the last time. She wiped away her tears and got to her feet, her Mace of Molag Bal in her hand. "Let's go."

* * *

**A/N: Savos' death really shocked me the first time. I can only imagine Kay's reaction :( **

**And I've always had a soft spot for Tolfdir! Such a sweet man! x) He's always so nice to you. I'm sure he cares for Kay too! **

**Mentions of Ulfric in the next chapter! :)  
**

**P.S.: Prototype fans! I'm working on one right now. Want to see the picture teasers, story's prologue and first chapter (comin' soon!)? Go to my deviantART page, located on my profile! :D  
**


	59. The Dragonborn and her Companions

**The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim ****–**** Ulfric Stormcloak & Kayleigh Leanne ****–**** "Runaway With My Heart"**

* * *

**Location: College of Winterhold  
28****th**** of Second Seed  
3:41am**

Magic Anomalies? Please! Kayleigh had been through worse, and had the shortest temper known to man. Especially now that she was carrying the pain of losing Savos Aren, the Arch-Mage, her mentor, her best friend, a man who helped raise her, everyone had to be afraid, _very_ afraid of her wrath. A bunch of flying white-colored screeching worms were nothing to her.

And with the entire College assisting her, they were defeated in no time.

Kayleigh, however, did sustain some cuts due to this. She limped a little as she made her way back to the College. Mirabelle was outside in the courtyard, finally up to her feet. "Mirabelle!" Kayleigh called out to her.

"Kayleigh! What's the situation?" She demanded to know.

"Winterhold is safe." Kayleigh panted, slightly out of breath. "For now, if we don't stop Ancano and his damned magic!" She saw her mother run up from behind Mirabelle.

"Kayleigh! You're hurt!" She reached out for her daughter, who had a nasty cut on her cheek.

Kayleigh winced. "I'm fine, Mommy. It's alright." She turned her attention back to Mirabelle. "Ancano will destroy Winterhold! The Eye of Magnus is extremely powerful! He doesn't know what he's gotten himself into!"

"Which is why you did to get the Staff. The mages and I can keep this contained. You get the Staff. Have you gotten it? Or at least, its location?" She asked.

"Yeah. I'm off to the Labyrinthian."

Mirabelle's eyes widened and she had a shocked expression on her face. "What?" She exclaimed. "Are… are you sure? The staff is in there?"

"Yes. I got to know firsthand." Kayleigh narrowed her eyes. "Why? What's wrong?"

"Savos…" She saddened. "Before… before he died… He gave me something a while back. Said I knew what to do with it when the time came." Mirabelle dug her satchel for something. "I think… he meant for me to give it to you." She handed the Dragonborn a torc. "He said it was from the Labyrinthian, and he sounded very personal about it."

Kayleigh accepted the Torc of Labyrinthian with a confused look on her face. "Why would Savos have this? Why is he even involved in this?"

"I don't know!" Mirabelle said, shaking her head. "And… and take this." She also handed her a sapphire amulet. "It belonged to Savos. I think he would have wanted you to have it. He knew you since you were a little girl anyways."

Kayleigh hesitated to take the amulet, but she did. "And Savos?"

"We're preparing his body. He's safe with us, don't worry." She assured. "Right now, you need to get fixed up and get moving."

* * *

**Location: Hall of Attainment**

"Ow!" Kayleigh winced, as Felicia tried to clean the cut on her cheek.

"Sorry, dear." She apologized, and continued to take care of the cut.

"It's alright." She sighed, and remained gloomy. "I still can't believe Savos is gone…"

"Kayleigh, you mustn't think about that now. You need to concentrate on getting the staff and stopping Ancano." Her mother advised. "I know how much you loved him and he you. After all, he had a hand in raising you…" Felicia herself was dejected. "Stop Ancano. Avenge Savos. It'll all be alright." She assured with a smile.

Kayleigh refused to even give her back a small smile. Ancano was going down. That was final. But in addition to this, something else was on her mind. "Mommy?"

'Yes, dear?"

"Can you… can you help me with something?" She asked.

"Of course, darling. What do you need?" Felicia asked.

She bit her lower lip. "Mommy, I need you to go to Windhelm and speak to Ulfric for me."

Felicia smiled. "Ah. Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak. Who would've thought you would end up with The Bear's own son?"

Kayleigh giggled. "He's a wonderful man, Mommy. I love him very much."

"I know you do, dear. And he loves you back with everything he has." She nodded. "But why do you want me to see him? He might get a shock."

"I need you to speak to him… because I need you to tell him that I love him."

Felicia stopped her work on Kayleigh's cut and looked at her.

"This is the most dangerous thing I've ever done. The Labyrinthian… it's a perilous place." She said. "And I have to go crawling in it for a staff. High chances are… I'm not going to make it out of this."

"Kayleigh!"

"Mommy, listen: if I get the staff, or die trying, get it back here. Stop Ancano. Don't worry about me." She looked into her mother's eyes. "If I fall, don't pick me up. The main priority is the staff. That needs to get here." She then took Felicia's hands. "Promise me this. Please."

Felicia was at a loss for words. She looked down at her daughter's hands and nodded. "Alright…" _I won't let this happen to you. Don't you __worry._

Kayleigh then kissed her mother on her forehead. "Thank you, Mommy."

* * *

**Location: Labyrinthian  
8:26am**

The Sun had finally come out by the time Kayleigh and Vigilance reached the Labyrinthian. Felicia was going to join them as soon as she would deliver Kayleigh's message to Ulfric Stormcloak. Kayleigh tied Swift to a tree, a safe distance away from the Labyrinthian and also left her some food. She smiled sadly, as she stroked Swift's soft mane.

Swift grunted in response. _What's wrong, Kayleigh? _She wanted to ask.

"You've been an amazing friend to me in this short time, Swifty." Her voice cracked. "I love you."

Swift took a step forward and nuzzled her face against Kayleigh's cheek, to which she giggled. Vigilance barked took a spin. Kayleigh got down to his level and smiled. "We'll be alright, won't we, buddy?" She asked.

He barked again. _Of course, Kay! With me by your side, NO ONE will touch you! _He wagged his tail.

Kayleigh smiled and patted him on his head. She got up, patted Swift as well and took a deep breath, breathing in the cold air that somehow, gave her some strength as she prepared herself for this hazardous journey to find the Staff of Magnus. Ancano was going to pay for sure. He was going to suffer by her hands. Her main concern was what was inside the Labyrinthian. Trolls? Maybe. Skeletons and Draugrs? Obviously. She could not think of anything worse than Undead.

The worse thing that could appear was a damned Dragon Priest, but that was not possible, right?

… Right?

* * *

**A/N: Oh, if only Kay knew! **

**The Dragonborn and her two loving companions, Swift and Vigilance. What could be better? :)  
**

**Hm... I'm missing my regular reviewers! :(  
**


	60. Morokei

**The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim ****–**** Ulfric Stormcloak & Kayleigh Leanne ****–**** "Runaway With My Heart"**

* * *

**Location: Labyrinthian (Outside)  
28****th**** of Second Seed  
8:26am**

Kayleigh tucked the locket of Savos Aren's amulet inside her studded armor, and made her way up the final steps of the Labyrinthian. A Frost Troll or two stopped her, but Vigilance took one of them down and Kayleigh killed the other successfully. She paused at the top of the steps to catch her breath, having climbed so many flights of steps. When she looked up, she saw yet, another figure in spectral form, glowing in a pale blue color. Her face lit up.

"Savos!" She called out happily and jogged to him. What puzzled her was how… young he looked. He did not have any wrinkles on his face. "Savos! You look young!" He did not respond to her. In fact, he was not even aware of her presence. "Savos?" She tried again, but he was not responding to her presence. Hanging her head, she made her way to the main door of the Labyrinthian. Pulled out the torc from her satchel, she placed it in its place. The door parted down the middle and opened up for her. Taking a deep breath, she turned around to see Savos Aren again, but was instead greeted with a shocking sight:

A total of six, _six _spectral beings!

"Oh NO!" A stunned Kayleigh fell backwards and onto the ground. "What's going on?" She screamed.

"Come on! We're finally here! Let's not waste any more time!" Savos said, turning to the other five.

"Are you truly sure this is a good idea?" One of them asked, sounding like a female Argonian.

"We'll be back at the College before anyone even knows we're gone." Another mage assured them. Kayleigh couldn't make out her race though.

"You would care about that, since you're the Arch-Mage's favorite!" A male mage spat, obviously jealous.

"Don't forget," Savos then spoke. "This whole idea was Atmah to begin with!"

"Let's just get inside," Another male mage said. "See what's in there."

And all six of the ghostly blue figures disappeared from her sight.

Kayleigh did not know what to make of _that_. A young Savos Aren? Along with his mage friends? Could this be what Savos was involved in, which explained why he had a connection to the Layrinthian? She was still in utter confusion as she got to her feet. Even Vigilance had the greatest shock of his life when he saw that. Kayleigh dusted the dust off her studded armor and unhooked the mace from her waist. "Let's go inside too, buddy."

* * *

**Location: Labyrinthian **

"I still can't believe we're doing this."

When Kayleigh entered the horrid place and shut the massive doors behind her, the six spectral beings appeared before her, blocking her path to an iron door.

"Can't you imagine the look on their face when we come back?" Savos asked them.

"You keep talking like you're sure we'll find something useful in here."

"Given the history of this place, it's more than likely there's still some amount of power left."

"We might even find Shalidor's secrets themselves! Who knows what else there is!"

"And what if… what if they are things guarding this place?"

"Against six College-trained mages? I think we can take them."

And they disappeared from Kayleigh's sight.

All the Dragonborn could do was stare in shock. She still did not know where this was all going, why was a young Savos Aren and his college mates here in the first place. Was this a reenactment of some kind? From Savos' days as a College student? But why? Maybe this could tell her why he was having a hand in all this.

She and Vigilance went through the iron door and then found an iron gate with its own lever to activate it. She pulled the lever and went pass the iron gate. Pass it, was a gigantic room with a few barely-standing pillars, and some already-broken pillars. In the middle of the room, was what looked like… a hole. A big hole that resembled a dragon's burial ground. Well, as long as a dragon does not pop up…

To her left and right, were five skeleton mages on each side, wielding Ancient Nordic Bows, Ancient Nordic Axes, and destruction spells. Skeletons? Really? "Vigilance, you like bones, don't you? Well, you've got five of them to feast on." She smirked to the one of her right. "Mommy's got to introduce Molag Bal to these ones."

Skeletons were made of bones, and bones were, well… fragile. It did not take a genius to figure out that with one swing, you can dismember them. "See any bones you wanna take back to bite on, buddy?" She laughed.

Vigilance barked happily.

Suddenly, there was rumbling; major rumbling. Like an earthquake. And then… loud roaring…

Kayleigh turned around, slowly, because she was fearing that what she was thinking, was happening right now, and she was right:

A dragon emerged from that burial ground and in addition to that… _it was a skeleton!_

**"AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** She let out yet, another shrill scream.

The skeletal dragon then bellowed at Kayleigh, creating a mini gust of wind that rearranged her hairstyle.

Kayleigh needed to defeat this dragon, and defeat it fast! Before the skeletal dragon could react, she quickly Shouted, "Yol…. TOR SHUL!" The dragon staggered back, howling. _It can feel pain? _Holding the mace of Molag Bal with two hands, she ran up to the skeletal dragon and swung it at his skull. She did it once more, this time, bringing it down hard on his skull.

The dragon did not budge after that.

She panted, trying to catch her breath. "Hey…" She doubled over, looking at Vigilance. "That wasn't so bad, wasn't it?"

* * *

After that battle, they continued ahead. Travelling down, she soon came across an Etched Tablet. As she heard it with much attention, the younger Savos Aren's spectral form appeared before her. "OH!" She got a shock, as, this time, only four other spectral beings circled her.

"We… we have to go back! We can't leave Girduin!"

"We barely made it out alive! You want to go back in?"

"It's too late! There isn't enough of him to go back in after!"

'Gods… what have we done?"

"We can't go back," Savos then spoke. "Might as well go forward."

"Savos is right. We can make it if we just… stay alert!"

And they disappeared, once again.

"This… this is a vision of some kind, isn't it?" Kayleigh questioned out loud, even though she was not going to get an answer. "Savos, are you trying to tell me a story? The reason why you have access to this wretched place? Please… if you're here… let me see you! … Please?"

She did not get anything at all.

Sighing heavily, and constantly missing him, she continued down to the Labyrinthian Chasm.

* * *

**Location: Labyrinthian Chasm**

"_Wo meyz wah dii vul junaar?" _

"'Who comes to… something… dark… something?" Kayleigh still needed to master the Dragon Language, but that was the best she could do! But the first thing she wanted to know was… what in Talos' name was that? Who said those words, and who was transferring negative energy that depleted her Magicka?

"_Nivahriin muz fent siiv nid aaz het…"_

"Cowardly men… shall find… no mercy here…" She managed to decipher this one fully. "Who are you? What do you want?" She questioned but did not get a reply.

* * *

_"You do not answer… Must I speak in this guttural language of yours?"_

"HEY! It's a nice language!"

"_Have you returned, Aren? My own friend?"_

"Aren… as in… Savos Aren?"

"_You… you are not Aren, are you? Has he sent you in his place?"_

* * *

**Location: Labyrinthian Thoroughfare **

"Wisps? And a WispMOTHER?" Kayleigh growled in great annoyance as she hid behind a pillar, trying to dodge the Wispmother's triple Ice Spikes. "I DO NOT APPROVE!" She yelled.

"Kayleigh, I might be invincible as a spectral being," Felicia Bennett, Kayleigh's deceased mother, had finally joined up with her daughter and at a critical moment as well. "But I CAN get injured too!" She fired a fireball at the aqua-colored ghostly female.

"I don't know whether to call THAT horribly pretty, or PRETTY HORRIBLE!" She yelled again, over the fireballs. "OH!" She staggered back as an Ice Spike nearly hit her. "Alright, no more hiding!" She too, prepared the fireball spell in her hand.

"OW!" She was hit in the knee with an ice spike. "BITCH!" Better than an arrow, she supposed…

* * *

"_Did he warn you that your own power would be your undoing? That it would only serve to strengthen ME?" _

"Will you SHUT UP?" Kayleigh requested in a hostile manner.

"Kayleigh, please!" Her mother tried to calm her down.

* * *

"Come on! We can't stop now! We have to keep moving!" This time, there was only Savos and two other spectral beings left. His College mates were being picked off one by one by this expedition they had.

"Where's Elvali? She was right behind me!"

"Dead! Something grabbed her from behind! GONE, before I could do anything!"

"You're right. This is all my fault!" That must have been Atmah. "Should we turn around, head back?"

"I don't think going back is a good idea!"

"Going back would be the end of all of us!" Savos told them. "We keep pushing forward and we'll make it! We will!"

* * *

**Location: Palace of the Kings, Windhelm  
(During Kayleigh's journey to the Labyrinthian) **

"My Jarl, what are you doing?"

"What do you think, milady? Going after her!"

"Jarl Ulfric, that would not be a good idea…!"

"Then what would you have me do, milady? Sit here, in Windhelm and wait for her to return? The Labyrinthian is a dangerous place; we all know that. She may be the legendary Dragonborn, she may have the strength and power of a thousand men, the courage of another thousand, but she is still a delicate woman! There is only so much she can endure. I can't leave her like this!"

"My Jarl, please! I know how much you love her, but the Labyrinthian is not a place for anyone for that matter!"

"Oh? So it is a place for her, then?"

Felicia chose to ignore that. "I will be following her. I promise you, no harm will fall on my daughter… on your future Queen."

* * *

**Location: Labyrinthian Tribune **

"What… am I looking at?"

Felicia and Vigilance wished they could answer her.

In the Labyrinthian Tribune, there were two _other _spectral beings, dressed in hooded robes, and appear to be transferring their magic to a sphere-shaped ward they were creating. Inside the ward… was a Dragon Priest. The Dragon Priest seemed to have a hard time trying to escape the powerful ward. He was wearing, yet, another grey mask, similar to the one Kayleigh had encountered during her battle with the first Dragon Priest. This one… was also carrying a staff. There was no other staff. That _had _to be the Staff of Magnus!

"Mommy?"

"Be ready, you and Vigilance." Felicia ordered, eyeing the two Enthralled Wizards. "I'll handle the wizards. Once they stop their magic, the barrier will fall and the Priest will be free. Those things are powerful. Throw whatever you can!"

Kayleigh nodded, summoned a Flame Atronach and readied with firebolts and her mace of Molag Bal. Vigilance got ready to pounce on that ugly thing as soon as the barrier would drop.

The moment those two Enthralled Wizard were interrupted by Felicia's magic, the sphere ward dropped and the Dragon Priest flexed his arms, screeching at the top of its ancient lungs.

Vigilance immediately dove into the Priest, but he pushed the pup off with the staff. Vigilance was sent flying through the air and right into Kayleigh. She caught her beloved companion, not without hitting the wall. "OW!" She grunted. "Oooh… you alright, Vigilance?"

He barked in assurance, getting off her.

Kayleigh looked up to see that the Dragon Priest had summoned his own Storm Atronach, patiently waiting for Kayleigh to rise to her feet_. "Come!"_ He waved a hand at her to get up. _"And face your end!" _

Kayleigh jumped to her feet, mace in hand. "I would say, 'You're dead', but that would be pointing out the obvious, right? Fus… RO DAH!" She Shouted, causing the Priest to stagger a bit. Now he was mad. Raising his hand, he casted the Ebonyflesh spell on himself.

Kayleigh did the same thing. "Two can play at that game, ugly…" She muttered.

Clutching a lightning bolt in his palm, he 'flung' it at her.

"Whoa!" Kayleigh rolled out of the way. Their Atronaches were battling it out. She fired a firebolt at him and it connected. Kayleigh ran up to him to strike him, but he blocked it with his staff. He pushed her off him and she kept her footing. Then, he used the Staff of Magnus on her, and she fell to her knees, feeling the Magicka being absorbed from her, painfully.

"Kayleigh!" Felicia fired a lightning bolt spell, an overcharged one, at the Dragon Priest. He screeched in pain and Felicia took this opportunity to fire another at him.

Vigilance tried his luck again by pouncing on him and he was successful. He rolled out of the way before the Priest could hit him with a destruction spell. Kayleigh, by then, got to her feet and attempted to strike him with the mace again, but he blocked it. Then, he gripped her neck so tightly that he lifted her off the ground. She struggled for air.

Felicia hit him with an overcharged firebolt at his back. He dropped Kayleigh to turn his attention to Felicia. As she attempted to use firbolt again, he quickly countered with the Staff of Magnus and it was successful, despite the fact that she was in spectral form.

Kayleigh got to her feet, hurt and in pain, but bringing down the mace on the back of his neck. The Dragon Priest shirked in pain, nearly deafening her. When he turned around, he swat her as if she was a meaningless fly and the resulting force cause her to hit the wall again, injuring her torso area… again.

But Kayleigh's empowered strike on the back of the Priest's neck had severely injured him. Originally levitating above the ground by a few feet, like all Dragon Priests do, he fell to his knees.

Vigilance, enraged by seeing what the monster had done to his companion, then pounced on him one more time, finishing the Undead being off once and for all. He ran over to Felicia who was very close by, who got to her feet.

"I'm alright, sweetie." She told the pup with a smile.

Vigilance then trotted over back to the Dragon Priest's body and picked up the staff using his teeth. He quickly brought it over to his fallen Kayleigh, who was lying face first on the ground, her eyes closed from the pain brought on by the whack, the lightning bolts…

Vigilance placed the staff down before her and licked her cheek. _Kayleigh! You did it! Look! We have the staff! Kay, get up! _

"Kayleigh?" Felicia knelt down next to her. "Honey, open your eyes!"

Kayleigh did, but very slowly and painfully did so. She could not sit up. There was no way. Her torso was on fire and she was pretty sure she cracked a rib in the process. She did however, noticed a fourth party in the Tribune: the younger Savos Aren. He was all alone.

Savos looked very dejected, as he looked at the ashes remains of the two Enthralled Wizards who were containing the Dragon Priest, who Felicia defeated. "I'm sorry, friends… I'm so sorry!" He apologized.

_W-what? T-those two… were your College mates?_

"It was the only way to make sure that monster never escaped! I promise you: I'll never let this happen again!" He swore. "I'll seal this whole place away! So promising, he disappeared once again.

"Oh Gods…" Kayleigh whimpered, still unable to move. "Savos…" Gradually, she closed her eyes.

Vigilance barked. _Kayleigh! _

"Kayleigh! Honey, don't!" Felicia tried to shake her. "Don't close your eyes! Don't you DARE close your eyes! Kayleigh!"

* * *

**A/N: ****IT'S FREAKIN' 3:30 IN THE MORNING! ****I REGRET NOTHING!  
**

**I was just too excited that I so badly wanted to finish this chapter for you lovely folks. Hope you like! **

**I know it's a bit - Okay, it's VERY jumpy, but it's a damn long quest and it really annoyed me. I wanted to get to the best parts so here they are!  
**

**Just 4 more days till the 25th... where we celebrate the 4-month anniversary of this story! **

**SO SOMEBODY DRAW ME KAYLEIGH AND POST IT ON deviantART!  
(No seriously, if any of you beautiful people can draw, please draw her! You will make my entire year!)  
**

**:D  
**


	61. Several Goodbyes

**The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim ****–**** Ulfric Stormcloak & Kayleigh Leanne ****–**** "Runaway With My Heart"**

* * *

_"Savos Aren. You remember me?"_

_"Oh why wouldn't I, Child?" Let me look at you. My, my. You look just like your Mother, Child. All you need is some Master Robes."_

_"I must say: you master spells pretty well, even without formal training. It must be hereditary."_

_"I'm impressed, Kayleigh. You have such initiative, just like your mother. And if what you say is true, then someone will need to follow up on this."_

_"Be careful, child. Azura guide you."_

* * *

**Location: En route to Winterhold  
28****th**** of Second Seed  
11:01am**

Those memories were enough to bring Kayleigh back from her unconscious state. It took an incredible amount of effort for her to open her green eyes, but she did. It was then that all her other senses kick in, and she felt the pain wash over her body: the pain in her abdomen and chest. She was sure that she had broken a rib or two. In addition to this, she felt her herself cradled in the arms of someone else. She was being carried bridal-style.

"Hey. You're awake."

Kayleigh could recognize that affectionate and concerned voice anywhere. "Ulfric?"

Ulfric Stormcloak stopped walking and gently laid Kayleigh onto the ground, with him still having his arms around her. She then spotted Felicia Bennett, holding onto the Swift' saddle to guide her. Vigilance was overjoyed to see his master awake; he walked up to her and gave her a great big lick on her cheek.

She struggled to laugh. "Hey, buddy…" She then turned her attention to Ulfric, who still wrapped his massive arms around her. "Ulfric…"

"Your mother came to deliver your message. I didn't listen to her when she told me not to come after you." He admitted. "I found you deep inside the Labyrinthian, motionless. Good thing I followed your path of destruction to find you." He smiled.

She smiled at him, but was finding it hard to breathe. Not because of him, but because of her ribcage. "Ow…" She made the additional mistake of leaning forward.

"Darling?" He asked.

"I… I think I broke a rib… damn it!" She cursed. Then, everything was coming back to her in a flash. Labyrinthian. Morokei. The Staff of Magnus. "T-the staff…?"

"I have it, Kayleigh." Felicia held it her hand. "Don't worry."

"We… we have to get back to Winterhold…"

"Kayleigh, in your state?" He asked.

"Ulfric, Ancano _killed _Savos!" She looked at him, appalled. "He killed the man who had a hand in raising me! Watching me grow up! I won't let him win this, and drag all of Winterhold into the sea!" She wanted to get to her feet, but she could not. "Why didn't I kill that son of a bitch the moment I laid eyes on him?" She questioned herself.

"Now, now," He hushed his lady. "We're almost to Winterhold." The winds started to turn colder and thicker. "But you need medical attention."

"I'm… fine." She lied. "Let' just… let's just get to Winterhold."

* * *

**Location: College of Winterhold  
11:58am**

Ulfric had no trouble carrying his lady from the Labyrinthian, all the way to the College of Winterhold. She was too injured to walk or ride on Swift. Kayleigh was just a little bigger than the average woman; she worked out from time to time (if she was ever going to wield two-handed weapons), but somehow managed to keep that femininity. When they entered Winterhold, there was nobody on the streets. As they made their way up the ramps of the College, they noticed Tolfdir and the rest of the teachers and students were a distance from the College, which was… wrapped in a thin ward layer!

"What the-?" Kayleigh was having a hard time seeing this. "Tolfdir!" She called out for him, still trying to adjust to her rib injury.

"Kayleigh! You're back!" The older mage noticed how she was returning. "Oh dear… Are you hurt badly?"

"Put me down, Ulfric. Please." She requested. As much he did not want to, he obeyed. She gripped her torso and winced in pain, but used Ulfric's shoulder for support. "I… I can make it. What's going on?"

"Ancano… his power is growing. We can't crack whatever magic he's using to shield himself!" He said.

"Damn it!" She cursed. "And Mirabelle? Where is she?"

Tolfdir's features turned dull. "She.. she didn't make it."

"What?" She exclaimed, ignoring the pain.

"When it became clear that we had to fall back, she stayed behind so that we could all escape." He explained.

"Oh Gods, why did she-?" She hung her head. "She didn't have to… That's IT!" She looked at her mother. "Mommy, give me the staff!"

Felicia did give her the staff, but she was unsure of what her daughter was going to do. "Kayleigh, what are you doing?"

Kayleigh then pushed herself off Ulfric's shoulder and wobbled in pain towards the ward. "Taking this thing down, and then going in there to kill that SON OF A BITCH!" She growled. Aiming the staff at the ward, she let the continuous streak of magic hit the ward, until it disappeared, the magic having dispersed.

"Ow, damn it…" She doubled over, clutching her torso again. Ulfric jogged up to her and held her.

"Kayleigh, you need medical attention." He advised.

"Of course…" Her eyes flared. "After that Thalmor bitch is DEAD!" She shrugged off his touch.

* * *

**Location: Hall of Elements**

"You've come for me, have you?" Ancano still had his hands faced towards the Eye of Magnus, still drawing power from it. He smirked at Kayleigh, who was still in great pain. "You think you're invincible? You don't think I can't destroy you, Nord? The Dominion will simply _love _that! The power to unmake the world is at my fingertips! And you can't do a damn thing!"

"Just watch me!" Every teacher and student, including Ulfric, who was wielding Kayleigh's Ebony Battleaxe that he had brought, were ready. Wielding the Staff of Magnus in her left hand and the mace of Molag Bal in her right, she fired the staff at Magnus' Eye.

"Enough of this!" Ancano briefly stopped his devouring of the power from the Eye, only to cast the Mass Paralysis spell. Everyone in the room had been paralyzed and they fell to the ground like sticks.

"Ulfric!" She screamed in fear. "Ancano, you bastard!" She yelled at him.

"Still you persist? You Nords are a stubborn race, I dare say!" With his hands back again facing the Eye, the Eye started to open up again, this time, damn near blinding Kayleigh.

She shielded her eyes from the light brought on by the Eye. After a while, she managed to open them: Ancano was still drawing power from the "opened" Eye. Felicia was unharmed by the Mass Paralysis spell. She tried firing a fireball spell at him but it went right _through _him!

"Kayleigh, use it on the Eye again, and this time, _don't stop!" _

Facing the Eye, Kayleigh pointed the staff at it. Little by little, the Eye began to "close", but only by a little. From the corner of Kayleigh's eye, she could see Ancano's facial expression stressing. She continued to use the staff on the Eye.

Then, out of the blue, a lightning bolt struck her and she staggered back, but somehow, managed to keep her footing. "If that is how you want to play it, Nord…" Ancano moved away from the Eye, the Chain Lightning spell in both hands.

"Ancano, I'm going to rip out your entrails, let Sheogorath skip rope with them, and THROW YOUR DEAD, PATHETIC INTO THE OCEAN, WHILE MOLAG BAL HAS FUN WITH YOUR SOUL!" She threatened at the top of her lungs. "AH!" She cried out in pain, when Ancano struck her with an overcharged Chain Lightning spell. Kayleigh dropped both her weapons and hit a pillar before hitting the ground.

"Kayleigh!" Felicia screamed for her. "Damn you, Thalmor!" She fired a few firebolts at him.

Ancano stopped them with a Greater Ward and tried his luck with chain lightning bolts. However, Felicia sat up her own Greater Ward as well. "Your pathetic magic is no match for mine!"

"You're gonna regret the day you stepped into Skyrim, you bastard!" Felicia snarled at him.

"HA!" He laughed evilly. "You're a Spectral being, Nord!" He fired another chain of bolts. "DO NOT make me kill you a second time!" Ancano was about to go for the Lightning Wall spell, when suddenly, his ward fell and he was struck by one of Felicia's ice spikes. "What the-" That was when he realized his magic was draining…

… Kayleigh was back on her feet, draining magic from the Eye of Magnus. "Not so tough now, are you?"

He tried to release _some _form of magic from his palms, but to no avail. Felicia took this opportunity to fire an overcharged ice spike into this torso. Staggering back, he tried to keep his footing. That was when Ulfric, having recovered from that Mass Paralysis spell, struck Ancano in the back with the Ebony Battleaxe. He shrieked in pain, and Ulfric pulled out the battleaxe just to deliver another blow to Ancano, ending his life once and for all. "I knew there was a reason why I didn't like magic that much…"

The Eye of Magnus had finally "closed", but it seemed to be humming louder than before. This was not a good sign to anyone, as everybody else who had been struck by Ancano's Mass Paralysis spell got to their feet, flexing their limbs and shaking their heads.

"Uh… Ulfric?" Ulfric heard his name being called by a weak and trembling voice. He turned to see Kayleigh on the ground, back against one of the pillars and a hand reaching out to him. He quickly got to her side and held that hand. "You did it…" She smiled at him.

"No, my dear. You did it. You defeated Ancano." He smiled at her instead, stroking her hair.

"Kayleigh?" Felicia ran to her side as well. "Darling?"

She nodded. "I'm alright. I'm alright."

"You did it, Kayleigh!" Tolfdir walked up to her, very pleased. "You've stopped Ancano and his magic from destroying the College!"

"Ha… all in a day's work…" She joked, gripping her torso. She was sure that that rib injury got worse. "What do we do now? We can't have the Eye here with us!"

That was when three new figures appeared around the Eye of Magnus. They were Psjiic Order monks. One of them was Quaranir.

"Quaranir!" She called out to him.

He was in smiled. "We knew you would succeed!" He said happily. "Your victory here justifies our belief in you. You have proven yourself more than worthy to guide the College of Winterhold."

She raised an eyebrow. "Thank you, but that's not going to happen anytime soon."

"Oh?" He raised his own eyebrow. "Says you, my dear. You were the only one who ever had the potential, the passion for magic. We knew that, that's why we contacted you."

Kayleigh had the feeling that he was not joking.

"What about the Eye?" Ulfric asked him.

"The Eye has grown unstable. If it remains here any longer, it was very well destroy the world all together." He said. "We are going to secure it. Ancano's actions have proved that the world is not ready for such a thing."

"Help me up, Ulfric." Kayleigh requested. "Oooow!" She wailed in pain. "So… I won't be seeing you all again."

"We have done what was needed: assist you in this." He smiled at her again. "And you've been successful every step of the way. No one else could deserve the title of Arch-Mage other than you, Miss Bennett." He said. "We have to go now. You have our gratitude, Arch-Mage," He then took her hand and kissed the top of it. "And friendship."

Then, yellow swirls circled her body and rejuvenated her. That… was a healing spell! "A kiss packed with a healing spell?" She managed to breathe for once. "I like the way you people work!"

He smiled once more, and turned to the Eye. All three monks raised their hands, and disappeared with the Eye of Magnus. Kayleigh was probably never going to see them again.

"I daresay," Tolfdir spoke, and Kayleigh, Ulfric and Felicia turned to him and the rest of the College teachers and students. "The Psjiics are right. There's no one more deserving to be Arch-Mage, in my opinion."

"Definitely." Colette, the restoration teacher nodded.

"But of course!" Felicia grinned. "Kayleigh, you've saved the College and all of Winterhold! I can't think of anyone better than you to lead this wonderful place."

Oh my, everyone was being serious! Kayleigh Bennett? Arch-Mage of the College of Winterhold? She could not believe this. Her answer though, left everyone in shock. "I… I can't. I can't accept the title."

"What?" Tolfdir asked. "Why not, my dear?"

"Because I have a life back in Windhelm." She took a glance at Ulfric. "I'm going to start a family soon. I can't be staying here and leading the College. And besides…" This next part was a little too hard for her. "Savos… there shouldn't be anyone other than him…"

"Oh, Kayleigh," Felicia sat a hand on her shoulder. "You know… I really think Savos would have wanted it this way too."

"Yes." Dervis Neloren, the illusion teacher agreed. "He loved you very much, Kayleigh. I'm sure he would have wished the same thing."

"And besides…" Felicia spoke again. "Winterhold is not far from Windhelm. These lovely people are capable on their own too. The moment you have time, you can come down here to see how their doing. Letters would not take more than a day to arrive too. I'd say, everything can work out just fine." She walked up to her. "The Order believes in you. The College believes in you. _I _believe in you. You can do this. Do this, and make Savos proud."

The sheer mention of the Dark Elf's name caused her to look up. _For Savos_. "Alright." She agreed.

And everybody in the room burst into happiness.

"First things first," Kayleigh spoke. "Someone get rid of that trash over there," She pointed to Ancano's dead body. "Before I toss him into the sea. Unless Phinis, you want him for any Necromancy practices." She smirked.

Phinis Gestor, the Conjuration master shook his head. "If he is a practice choice, I would much rather just stick to pure Conjuration for the rest of my days."

"Alright. Into the sea he goes." She said coolly. "Next, as Arch-Mage, Tolfdir," She walked up to him. "I bestow upon you the title of Master Wizard. Congratulations!" She smiled. "I trust that you will keep things running smoothly on the days I'm not around."

He smiled back. "As you wish, Arch-Mage. It is an honor."

"And lastly, I think we need to ensure that the Eye has not left anymore surprised for us so I'd like to have everyone sweep the town for anything unusual."

"But of course, Arch-Mage." Serguis Turrianus, the enchanting teacher nodded.

"But before that…" Her tone turned gloomy. "We will be conducting the funeral for our beloved Arch-Mage, Savos Aren."

"Leave it to us, Arch-Mage," Tolfdir stepped up. "We'll prepare everything. You just rest."

"Thank you, Tolfdir." She looked at everyone. "All of you."

"Kayleigh?" As they dispersed, Felicia walked up to her daughter and hugged her. "I'm so proud of you, dear. Your father must be prancing all around Sovngarde right about now."

She giggled. "Yeah, I guess so!"

She smiled slightly. "It was… amazing to you again, darling. To see you all grown up," She touched her cheek, and glanced at Ulfric. "To see that you will start a family soon."

Kayleigh did not like where this was going. "Mommy?"

"I'll have to go now, dear. I can't stay here forever, remember? Spectral being. Sheogorath was more than wonderful enough to bring me back to you." She pointed out. "I'm in a better place now. Don't you worry: I'll tell Savos that you love him very much."

Tears formed in her eyes. "Mommy…" _Don't go. _

Felicia took a few steps backwards and continued to do so, smiling. "I'll miss you. I love you, Kayleigh." With that goodbye, she vanished into thin air.

Those tears rolled down her cheeks without her even blinking. "I love you too." Ulfric then took her into his arms, and let her cry into his chest.

* * *

**A/N: *sniff* Oh, don't mind me... *sniff* It's these damned onions...  
**

**Holy Jesus, I didn't think I would actually _cry _while writing Felicia's goodbye! It's short, but the tears just fell! DAMN IT. I HATE BEING HUMAN SOMETIMES! *sniff*  
**

**Hope you like! :D  
**


	62. Always

**The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim ****–**** Ulfric Stormcloak & Kayleigh Leanne ****–**** "Runaway With My Heart"**

* * *

**Location: Arch-Mage's Quarters, The College of Winterhold  
28****th**** of Second Seed  
1:36pm**

While the entire College was preparing for Savos Aren's funeral, Kayleigh moved her items from her quarters in the living quarters to the Arch-Mage's quarters. She decided to spend just a few more days here, before leaving for Windhelm. She just cannot be away from her home for long. She trusted that Tolfdir, her new Master Wizard, could keep things running during those times.

Kayleigh and Vigilance took a round around Savos' quarters. The man had everything: soul gems, alchemy ingredients, books, spell tomes… He also taught her a lot.

"_Felicia! So good to see you again!" _

"_And you, Savos. I want you to meet someone. Savos Aren, this is my daughter, Kayleigh Leanne. Kayleigh, this is Savos Aren, the Arch-Mage of the College of Winterhold. Kayleigh here is interested in magic." _

"_Really? Well, it's wonderful to meet you, Kayleigh. Do you know any magic?"_

"_Flames, so far." _

"_I'm impressed! You know, I think I have a few more Spell Tomes that you can use. Why don't you come with me to get them?"_

"_Yay!" _

She smiled to herself as she sat on his bed, which would now be hers. That was the first time she had ever met the Dark Elf. With her father on duty, she and her mother decided to spend a few days at the College. She picked up his Arch-Mage robes, which was neatly folded and placed on the bed. They are now hers as well. Looking at it, she started to replay another memory.

"_Where is he now?"_

"_I don't know, and I don't care! Daren can end up in a Giant's Hold for all I care!"_

"_Now, Child, he is your father-"_

"_He is _not _my father! He doesn't even deserve to be my stepfather! Savos, please. It's so lonely back home. Can I please stay with you for a few days?"_

"_You can stay as long as you please, Child. You are always welcome here." _

"_Thanks, Savos. Sometimes, I wish you were my father."_

She sighed heavily, and decided once and for all, to put on the Arch-Mage robes.

* * *

"Kayleigh?" Ulfric Stormcloak jogged up the spiral staircase to the Arch-Mage's quarters.

"I'm in here!" She yelled from within the quarters.

He followed the sound of her voice. "Everything's ready. We can finally let Savos Aren rest in pea-" He was cut off the moment he realized what Kayleigh was wearing.

Standing in front of the mirror, Kayleigh straightened the hem of the robes. She did not bring the hood up; she decided not to do that. "How do I look?" She asked him with a little smile. "A little tight, but I can always alter them."

He was at a complete loss for words. "Kayleigh… you look beautiful." He walked up to her. "These look amazing on you."

She blushed. "Thank you." From her bed, she picked up her mother's black hooded cloak. "I guess I won't be needing these for a while…"

"Cherish what you have, darling," He took those from her to fold them for her. "I know you miss her. Very much. But you'll always have something of hers now."

"I know…" She watched as Ulfric folded the cloak for her. "It's just that… it was amazing to see her again, you know? I mean, I thought the last image I'd have of my mother, was when… when Daren tossed her down the stairs…" She looked up at him. "At least things are more… comforting now, you know? Seeing her well and still able to fire a mean fireball spell." She laughed.

"She loves you, Kayleigh. And always will." He handed her back the cloak. "What I wouldn't give to see my own mother for one last time."

She knew that Ulfric had lost her at a young age. "What was her name, anyway?"

"Lisabeth." He told her with a smile.

"That is a beautiful name." She grinned.

"I've always thought so too." He sighed. "Are you ready?"

She took a deep breath, suddenly tearing up at the thought of Savos. Kayleigh plopped the cloak on the bed and turned back to him, hanging her head. "I… I don't know if I can do this. I can't say goodbye. I'm sick of saying goodbyes!"

"Kayleigh, if you want to sit this one out-"

"No," She shook her head. "No, that would be disrespectful. I'm not like that. I'm going. Even if it tears me up inside."

* * *

**Location: College of Winterhold (Courtyard) **

Every teacher and every student were present at the courtyard. Savos Aren's body had been placed upon blocks of wood; he was going to be cremated. Kayleigh would keep his ashes safely and guard them with her own life. One by one, they all placed a flower of their choice around his body.

Kayleigh was the last one. She held a magnificently blossomed Nightshade. Walking up to his body, she kissed the petal of the Nightshade and placed it next to his chin. She could not control her tears from falling. Stroking his forehead, she leaned in and kissed him on the forehead. "Praan ko drem (Rest in peace). May Azura guide you to everlasting happiness, Savos. I love you."

With that, she used the Flames spell on the wood.

* * *

**Location: Winterhold **

**5:12pm**

"No more than a few days. Your Jarl commands it." Ulfric said, as he readied his horse for the ride back to Windhelm.

Kayleigh laughed. "I knew you'd say that. I need to get things running back in order before I can even think of returning. I mean, I know Tolfdir can keep things well and all, but I am Arch-Mage. It's my duty, you know."

"I told you: you would become Arch-Mage before Queen."

"Not the way I wanted, but here I am: the Arch-Mage." She looked at him. "And I can't wait to become Queen and rule this free country with you." She wrapped her arms around his neck, touching foreheads with him.

"I just cannot wait to marry you all together." He wrapped his arms around her waist. "To see you in a bride's dress as you walk up to me and the priest unties us."

Kayleigh could only grin at him. "I just love you, Ulfric. So much."

"And I love you," He grinned back at her.

Her grin suppressed into a smile. "Thank you… for saving me from the Labyrinthian."

"You're mine now. I won't leave you, no matter what." He promised.

"Promise? With a sweetroll on top?" She asked innocently.

Ulfric chuckled. "With a sweetroll _and _Daedric Tea on top." She was loving this. "When you come back home, Kayleigh… I'll have a question for you. And I can only pray that the answer is yes."

She raised her eyebrows, knowing where this was going. "You impossible tease!" She giggled.

"Well, I try." He said boldly. "I enjoy keeping you on your toes."

"Well, since I'm on my toes, I get to do this." She leaned in and kissed him on his lips.

Grinning at her, he cupped her cheeks. "Talos watch over you. Return to me quickly, please."

She captured his green eyes. "I'm already yours, Ulfric." She said. "I've always been."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you like! So what do you think is coming next? :D  
**

**Any more questions for Kay? :)  
**

**Any questions for me? Regarding this fan-fic? Any questions you've been dying ask? I'll answer in the next chapter's author's note! :D  
**


	63. How to Propose to Your Dragonborn

**The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim ****–**** Ulfric Stormcloak & Kayleigh Leanne ****–**** "Runaway With My Heart"**

* * *

_**29**__**th**__** of Second Seed  
**Hello, my love. _

_My first day on the job! Everything is going smoothly. We actually have a few new students joining us. Some of them experienced, some of them clueless. It's all up to my teachers to teach them now! _

_The Jarl of Winterhold was even more pissed off, now that the College was near to bringing down all that remained of Winterhold. I had to explain to him how Ancano was at great fault; and that it's just another reason to hate the Dominion (bastards). Being the speech-artist that I am, he was convinced that the College will bring no more danger. _

_I can only hope I keep that promise… _

_Give me a few more days, and your Queen will return to you. _

_Love always,  
Kayleigh_

* * *

**Location: Palace of the Kings, Windhelm  
2th of Mid Year  
11:52am**

"What's the story, Ulfric? Do we have trouble with the Elves? Or is the Moot finally meeting?" Galmar Stone-Fist asked, as he accepted the goblet of wine that his Jarl offered him.

"None." Ulfric Stormcloak looked at him. "It's something more personal. About the Dragonborn, actually."

"Oh?" He raised an eyebrow. "You practically ran for her when you heard that she was stuck in the Labyrinthian. Which, by the way, I won't ask how you knew. What about her?"

Ulfric looked down at his goblet, drumming his fingers on it. "Kayleigh and I…"

Galmar's smiled blew into a satisfactory grin. "Ha! I KNEW it! It was a little obvious, Ulfric. The way you are when she is around. The way _she _is when you are around." He could not stop chuckling. "I'd say it's the perfect match."

Ulfric then grinned. "Thank you. I was actually hoping you could help me with something."

"What do you need?"

"She will be returning on the 4th. I need the palace empty; inside and out." He said. "I'm going to ask her to marry me."

"Really? Well, that is wonderful!" Galmar was pleased to hear that as he shook his Jarl's hand. "Consider it done."

* * *

**Location: Palace of the Kings, Windhelm  
4th of Mid Year  
6:15pm**

Arch-Mage Kayleigh Leanne Bennett returned to Windhelm on the fourth day of a new month. Storing Swift at the Windhelm stables, she prepared to walk through the massive doors with Vigilance in her new attire. And of course, the citizens were happy to see their hero return, and with a new title, at that. Some of them expressed their sympathy for Savos Aren.

The first thing she wanted to do was see Ulfric. As she made her way to the palace, she found Galmar standing outside of the palace, waiting for her. Her form of a greeting was a sweet smile as he walked up to her. "Hand over your items and the key to your home, Dragonborn. I'll talk them back for you. You are needed inside the palace."

Confused, she did that anyway. "Is something wrong? Is the Jarl alright?"

"He's more than alright, Dragonborn." Galmar assured. "You just have a date, that's all."

Her eyes widened at that. "Well… this is awkward…" She walked past him. "I'm just… going to go inside now."

* * *

Inside the palace, it was empty. There was no guards, no Jorleif… and no Ulfric. Confused, she decided to head up to his bedroom. He was not there either. She grew concerned. So Kayleigh made her way up to the rooftop as a last choice.

And there he was: back faced to her, gazing over the glorious city of Windhelm. Smiling to herself, she walked up to him and hugged him from behind. "A date so soon after I return? I love it!" She giggled, and brought her head up next to his, so they could touch cheeks. She loved the feeling of his beard, for some reason. "Just as much as I love you, you beautiful man, you!"

Ulfric chuckled as he clasped her hands. "I missed you, Kayleigh. It's so good to have you back home."

"It's so good to be home." She closed her eyes and sighed, relishing this moment.

"Kayleigh?"

"Hm?"

"Do you know what date is it?" He asked.

She opened her eyes and lifted her head. "4th of Mid Year."

He clicked his tongue at her answer. "In these sorts of situations, the man should be the one giving his lady that answer." He turned around so he could face her. "No, love. I mean, yes, but there's something special about this date."

She wondered where this was going. She smiled. "What about it?" She had not had a clue.

He smiled at her, taking her hands. "Two months ago, we met under unlikely circumstances. Two months ago, you saved my life. Two months ago, I got to know that your name was Kayleigh Leanne. Of Skyrim."

She started to smile. "Helgan…" She realized. "Not the most… romantic of places to meet but I get the idea."

He grinned at her once more, before looking down at her hands that he clasped. "Kayleigh, two month ago, if you had asked me whether this woman standing before me was going to be my Queen, I wouldn't have believed you." Ulfric looked into her eyes, seizing them as if they were his. "But looking at you right now, how beautiful you look, how incredible you are… I can see it all being true."

She grinned like an idiot. "You are too kind! But… is there something you're trying to tell me?"

"More like… ask." With that, he got onto one knee, still holding her hands.

"Oh my Gods!" She squealed. She knew where this was going, and was having a hard time believing that it was actually happening. "Ulfric…"

"Kayleigh Bennett," He smiled at her. "With the Gods as my witnesses, and you as the only one for me, will you marry me?"

She could not stop giggling her happiness out. "Yes!" She squealed. "Yes! Ulfric Stormcloak, yes! I want to marry you!"

That answer was good enough for him. Getting up, he picked up her by the waist to hoist her up in the air, before bringing her back down to kiss her as he enveloped her in his massive arms. So many emotions; both of them did not know which to tackle first! Elation? Bliss? Love? Forget it! Tackle all at the same time!

"I just want you all to myself," He admitted. "Now I can."

"No, you impossible tease!" She chided. "You've always had me. You had me right where you wanted me, but all you wanted was to have fun with me."

"And it brought me great joy. And laughter."

She laughed. "I'll bet." She just simply loved been encircled in arms, giving her back that absent feeling of being safe. "But now… never let me go."

"Never," He swore, capturing her green eyes with his own yet again. "No one is going to take you from me. And I won't leave you for any reason."

"By the Gods…" She giggled once again. "You are-"

"The best thing that's ever walked the surface of Tamriel?"

She grinned widely this time, and it could very well put the Sun out of business. "I love you, Ulfric."

"And I love you, Kayleigh." With that, he sealed it all with a passionate kiss.

* * *

**A/N: AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW YEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! THEY'RE GETTING MARRIED! WOO HOO!  
**

**Mark your calendars, people! You have a wedding to attend! SCREW SCHOOL, WORK, OR WHATEVER YOU HAVE!  
**

**Haha x) Next chapter: inviting the guests! Sheo-freakin'-gorath returns!  
**

**By the way, I return to school on Monday :( Goodbye, everyday updates! X'(  
I'LL MISS YOOOOOOOU!  
**

**But! ... I still have a lot more to do before this story ends! So many things to tackle! WE'RE NOT DONE, FOLKS! DON'T WORRY!  
**


	64. Preparations

**The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim ****–**** Ulfric Stormcloak & Kayleigh Leanne ****–**** "Runaway With My Heart"**

* * *

**Location: Riften  
5th of Mid Year  
5:42pm**

The nest day itself, Kayleigh wasted no time inviting all the guests. However, before that, she would have to speak to the priest at the Temple of Mara to arrange for a date. Riften was just as beautiful as before, especially now that the Thieves Guild was finally gone form the Ratways. And of course, Kayleigh had something to do with that.

"Dragonborn?" A voice called out for her. She turned to face the Marketplace, where Brand-Shei, a Dark Elf manning his stall had called for her, and with, surprisingly, a smile on his face.

"I didn't think you would speak to me after what I did you, Sir." She said with a apologetic look on her face. "I'm really sorry."

"Sorry?" He laughed. "You got me out of jail! I mean, even it was your fault that I was in it in the first place…" He said. "The Jarl still listened to you and here I am: a free man."

Kayleigh embarrassingly scratched the back of her head. In attempts to search for Esbern, Brynjolf of the Thieve Guild had her frame Brand-Shei just for the information. "Please, Sir, let me make it up to you."

"Oh, there's no need for that, milady. You are the Dragonborn! What and I ask of you?"

"Anything you need! Please, I feel really guilty about this." She persuaded.

"Well…" He thought for a bit. "There might be something…"

"Anything. Consider it done. Or… yours. Just anything. Tell me!" She said.

"Well, I was raised by Argonians. I don't know anything about my past." He said. "The only thing I know, was that when my Argonian father found me, I was wrapped in a blanket that bore the symbol of the House Telvanni."

"Telvanni?" She knew that House. "That was one of the great Houses in Morrowind! Are you a descendant?" She asked.

"I'm not sure. That was what I was hoping to find." He said. "If you can find anything related to that in your travels, I will be forever grateful."

She gave him a warm smile. "I will definitely keep a lookout."

* * *

**Location: Temple of Mara**

"Oh, what an honor! To have the Dragonborn right here, in the Temple of Mara! Welcome, my daughter!" Maramal, the priest of the Temple, happily welcomed Kayleigh. "Blessings of Mara upon you. How may I help?"

"In more ways than one, Sir." She smiled. "I would like to have a wedding."

"You wish to be married?" He asked. "Oh, that is wonderful! I would be more than happy to conduct it. When would you like to have it?"

"We were hoping in about a week's time. It'll give me more than enough time to invite the guests. And I have a small request." She said. "You see, him and I… we are both citizens of Windhelm."

"Oh, I see," He knew where this was going. "You wish to be married in your home city. But of course we can arrange that!"

She squealed. "Thank you so much!"

* * *

**Location: Riften Jail**

Before meeting the Jarl, Laila Law-Giver and inviting her, Kayleigh decided to meet an old friend in the Riften Jail. Well, after her little stunt with the Thieves Guild, he was going to be pretty mad. With the guards letting her through, she looked in to each of the cell blocks for her man. She smiled when she found him. "There you are."

"You must be a lot tougher and braver than I thought, since you're here."

"Oh, come on, Brynjolf…" She smirked. "I see you after a long time and this is the greeting I get?"

"You're acting as if you're a friend of mine," Brynjolf, the second-in-command of the Thieves Guild got up from his seat and walked up to her, the cell bars blocking him from reaching out to her. "You're _definitely _no friend, Lass."

She kept her satisfied smirk. "Oh… you're mad that I put you and your little thieving friends here in jail. Well, your biggest and most unfortunate mistake, was getting to know me. Because honestly: who would've thought that… I was the Dragonborn and I was going to have ties with almost all of Skyrim, now that all the Jarls are supporting Ulfric Stormcloak?" She clicked her tongue. "Things weren't going to work out for you, right?" She reached for his cheek, but Brynjolf turned his head away, disgusted. "Now, don't be like that, handsome. At least you have the Black-Briars to keep you and your guild company in this place."

"Grrrr…!" She could hear a fierce female growling from a cell block opposite Brynjolf's. "Guard! LET ME OUT OF HERE! Let me at this bitch!"

"Now calm down, sweetheart!" Kayleigh waved her hand to her. "We don't want your hair to turn even more white, now do we?"

"Can it, Vex." Another male member of the Thieves Guild, sitting in his cellblock next to Brynjolf's own cell. "There's not a damn thing you can do."

Kayleigh raised an eyebrow. "And you are?"

"The leader of this confined guild. Mercer Frey. Not at your service." He sat on his chair, one leg over the other, arms folded over his chest.

She laughed. "The leader? Well, that's interesting."

"If you have something smart to say, save it," Mercer warned her. "You've done enough. Just leave us be."

She shrugged her shoulders. "Alright. Nice meeting you though. All of you."

"Lass, I'm not usually a violent man," Brynjolf started out, causing her to face him again. "I'm a man of the shadows, but please, because you're a woman and I don't want to hurt that pretty face, go before I pull you through these bars by your neck."

She raised her eyebrows and then raised her hands in truce. "Fine. I think I've angered you." She leaned in and narrowed her eyes at him. "Just be lucky that you all did not have the fate of the Dark Brotherhood. I think it's better to rot in jail than to face the headman's axe, don't you?"

Brynjolf had no more patience for this woman anymore. "Just leave. And don't even think of showing your face here again."

* * *

**Location: Throat of the World  
9:10pm**

Ouch. That was not the most pleasant of visits, but Kayleigh was definitely pleased to know that Riften was safe of thieves. Oh well.

Amongst the guests she was yet to invite, two of the most important people to invite were living in the highest mountain in all of Tamriel. She decided to see them, since it had been a while. After speaking to Arngeir and the Greybeards, who agreed to come to her wedding, she made her way to the Throat of the World.

"Drem Yol Lok! Greetings, Dovahkiin!" Paarthurnax greeted her with much delight. "It was wonderful to see you again." He sat on his Word Wall.

"Brit bron, how I have missed you!" Odahviing settled down on a rock next to Paarthurnax. "What brings you here? You should have called for me. I would have gladly come for you."

She smiled sweetly at her Call Dragon. "It's quite alright, Hunter." She said, as she placed some block of woods that she had brought with her on the ground. "I needed to speak to the both of you anyway. _Yol." _She whispered softly at the blocks of wood, and thus starting a small fire for herself, Vigilance, Swift, and her two dragons.

"What is it, Dovahkiin?" Paarthurnax asked.

She beamed. "I'm getting married."

The two dragons exchanged glances, and then broke out in happiness for her. "That is wonderful, Dovahkiin!" Paarthurnax said.

"Praise be to Akatosh!" Odahviing was the most excited one. "We are so happy for you, Brit bron!" He leaned in and asked, "It is that Jarl, isn't it?"

She blushed, but nodded. "Yes…"

"A wise choice," Odahviing was pleased. "He can take care of you."

"You deserve it, Dovahkiin. You have been through a lot." Paarthurnax said. "You must stay happy."

"Thank you, Paarthurnax, Hunter." She thanked with all her heart. "I'm so glad you Dovahs are thrilled, because I was hoping you two would come for my wedding."

"Enter civilian territory?" Paarthurnax asked.

"I can speak to my townspeople. Besides, most of them know Hunter already. I just really want the both of you to be there. It wouldn't be same without you two or the Greybeards for that matter. They're coming. And so should you two." She said with the most innocent eyes known to man.

The two dragons exchanged a quick glance, because they already had their answer. Paarthurnax chuckled. "If you put it that way, Dovahkiin, how can we say no?"

"We will be there, Brit bron. On your special day." Odahviing added.

She squealed. "Yay! Thank you, Paarthurnax!" She hugged his chin. "And you too, you beautiful Dovah, you!" She hugged Odahviing as well.

* * *

**A/N: The wedding day will be dawning soon! I pushed aside all work to finish this chapter and upload it today because today is the 25th... HAPPY 4-MONTH ANNIVERSARY! :D  
**

**And, next up - I'd like to dedicate the next chapter to TheWordMasterOfFanfiction. As you requested, I tried so hard to think of how I can put it Clavicus Vile in this story. NOW I CAN.  
**

**Vigilance is going to get a shock! XD  
**


	65. A Daedra's and Dragonborn's Best Friend

**The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim ****–**** Ulfric Stormcloak & Kayleigh Leanne ****–**** "Runaway With My Heart"**

* * *

**Location: Hjerim, Windhelm  
6****th**** of Mid Year  
11:23pm**

The next night, Kayleigh had already invited most of the Jarls and other distinguished guests from Winterhold, Riften, Dawnstar, and Morthal and Whiterun. She had Falkreath, Markarth, and Solitude left, which she would finish in a course of the next few days, hopefully. Tonight, she wanted to invite, yet, another dear friend. Or he would call her, 'his beloved Champion'.

"Sheo? It's me, Kayleigh. I need to speak to you right now. Can you please come?" Sitting on the steps on her home, she spoke out loud, hoping he would answer to her summons.

"You called, dearest?"

"OH!" Luckily for Kayleigh, she was holding on the railing of the stairs, so she did not stumble down the steps upon hearing the Mad God's voice coming from behind her. "You REALLY need to stop doing that!" She chided.

"Did I scare you?" He asked innocently. "Sorry." He apologized.

She managed to breath. "Lucky for you, Sheo, I'm in a glorious mood, so you've escaped." She then smiled sweetly at him.

"I know. I heard." Sheogorath smiled back. "I couldn't be happier for you, love. You deserve it."

She grinned. "I was hoping to invite you, Molag and Sanguine."

He raised an eyebrow. "Daedric Princes? At a mortal wedding? We might raise a few eyebrows, love!"

"I know it seems impossible, but you have to be there!" She said, taking his hands. "Sheo, you've cared about me more than anyone in the world. Hey, you've been caring about me since I was born! It's only right that you and the other Princes come."

Her innocent green eyes were the Mad God's greatest and only weakness. He patted her cheek, chuckling. "Those eyes are more than enough, love. Stop it, or you'll kill me with those. Alright. I'll come. I'll be sure to bring Molag, but I can't promise that I can bring Sanguine, or any of the other Princes, that is… if you want them there."

She giggled. "Just you and Molag would be good enough for me, if that's the case. You're my beloved Daedric Prince, Sheo. Your presence is necessary. I'm glad you'll come."

He smiled at his Champion. "Anything for you, love, or my name ain't Ann Marie! …And it's not, so don't call me that."

* * *

**Location: Falkreath  
8th of Mid Year  
3:19pm**

Kayleigh spent most of her time running all around Skyrim to visit all the guests. Ulfric was going to handle everything else: the decorations, the flowers, the outfits, the food, _everything. _She was just in charge of inviting the guests. She had just finished in Falkreath, now she was going to travel to Markarth before heading to Solitude.

Swift, her bay-colored horse, that was also Ulfric's birthday present to her, was excellent to ride on. She handled harsh terrain with ease, wanting it to be smooth for her master as possible. Vigilance, clad in his custom-made leather armor, trotted alongside they exited Falkreath.

They had been riding for a few minutes after leaving Falkreath, when out of the blue…

"You are EXACTLY what I was looking for!"

That accent sounded like Yiddish. Or maybe like the typical second-in-command of am Italian Mafia Gangster Boss. She had Swift stop so she could look around at her surroundings, to see where that voice came from. The only other living being next to her was another dog. This one was of the same size as Vigilance, but he was brown in color.

Confused and still wondering where that voice could have come from, Kayleigh got down from Swift. "Hey, little guy. Are you lost?" She asked.

"Not entirely." The dog replied.

Her jaw dropped and she backed up until her back hit Swift, who was just as startled. Vigilance stuck close by his master, eyes popping out. "Did… Did…. Did you just… _talk_?"

"Skyrim is now host to giant, flying lizards and two-legged cat-men… and you're surprised by me? Yeah. I just talked! And am continuing to do so!" He was not moving his mouth, though.

She covered her face with her hands. "No, no, I must be dreaming… or Sheogorath is just playing a little prank that makes me think I've gone mad!"

"Uh no, Sweetheart, there's no Sheogorath, no prank, and you're not mad. I am talking. This is real." The dog said calmly. "Listen, I've got a bit of a problem, and I think you can help me out."

Kayleigh stuck to Swift like glue. Vigilance was getting very suspicious of this new and talking dog. "Assist a talking dog? Listen to yourself: you TALK! I'm not sure I can believe this!"

"Alright, then maybe this might help. My name is Barbas, and my master is Clavicus Vile, Daedric Prince of Trickery and Wishes." He explained.

She raised an eyebrow and faked a laugh. "Really? Clavicus Vile? Another Daedric Prince? This is getting a little too old…" She shook her head. "So, you're Barbas. As I recall, you and Sheogorath aren't the best of friends, since you were barking at all hours, and was chewing up his slippers."

Barbas laughed nervously. "He mentioned that, eh? I'm a dog. What do you want me to do?"

"You can tell me what's wrong between you and Vile." She folded her arms across her chest.

"Sure. You see, my master and I had a bit of a falling out." He said. "We got into an argument and it got rather uh… heated. So he's kicked me out." He said dejectedly. "I've been looking for someone to help me settle this disagreement. That's where you come in! I one overheard a little conversation between Vile and Sheogorath about you. Apparntly, you're quite the miracle worker."

"Well, I try, but I can't make any promises." She said.

"That's good enough for me. Let's go find him."

Kayleigh sighed. "Fine. I'll help. Know where he is?"

"Since he's banished me, Vile's been rather weak. He can't manifest very far from one of his shrines." He said. "I know there's a cult that worships him at Haemar's Shame. We should be able to talk to him there."

"Cult?" She narrowed her eyes. "As in… Vampire Cult?"

* * *

**Location: En route to Haemar's Shame**

"So… your name is Vigilance."

With Barbas leading, he was directing all of them to Haemar' Shame. Letting Swift take it slow, Barbas and Vigilance went ahead.

"Yeah, that's right." As far as Kayleigh knew, they were speaking in dog language.

"That's the best she could do?"

"Kayleigh bought me from this dog-trainer in Markarth. I was already named Vigilance."

"Because of your attentiveness?"

"Yep. You can ask Kayleigh yourself why, if you want."

"So I'm guessing you saved her a bunch of times."

"That's what I'm here for. I'm her follower, her companion, her best friend. I would die for her, if needed. Anything to keep her safe. She's been through a lot of things as a teenager. Like Ulfric Stormcloak and Sheogorath, she's mine. I won't let her go through anything that horrible ever again."

"Wow. That's a big responsibility you got on your back, buddy."

"I don't mind. Like I said, she's my best friend. I care for her."

"She also made that armor for you?"

"Yep. Took her three hours. I'm happy with it. And I appreciate everything else she's done for me."

* * *

**Location: Haemar's Shame  
11:47pm **

"Barbas, you're not bad for a Daedric creature in a dog's body." Kayleigh complimented as she panted, after finishing of the last of the Vampire from this cult.

"Gotta learn to protect yourself somehow." He answered.

"So I see." She arched her back. "Stupid Vampires!" Next to Dwemer, she hated Vampires like poison. Yet, she assumed that was the last of them, since she, Barbas and Vigilance were gazing upon Clavicus Vile's shrine.

"Clavicus Vile? Daedric Prince of Trickery and Wishes?" She called out.

"'Ello there, love!" An English-accented echoing voice filled the atmosphere. "I do hope you have a request of some kind. It's the least I could do, since you already helped me grant me one final wish for my last worshippers!" He said, prompting a cocked eyebrow from the female Nord. "They were suffering from vampirism, and begged me for a cure! Then you came and ended their misery! I couldn't have planned it better myself." He was, somewhat, proud.

Kayleigh looked around and gulped. "Whoops…"

"So…" She gazed back at the shrine. "What's your heart's desire, beautiful? What kind of deal can we strike?"

"Actually, I have everything I've ever wanted," She said. "I'm here to reunite you and Barbas."

"Ugh…" He sounded disgusted. "That insufferable pup? NO WAY! REQUEST DENIED! NO DEAL!" He bellowed. "I'M GLAD to be rid of him! … even if it mean I'm stuck in this… pitiful shrine… in the back end of… nowhere…"

"Yes, Barbas mentioned that you are… only half as powerful now?"

"Well I…" He sighed. "Yes…" Then, he said, "Alright. There might be a way that the mutt can earn his place back at my side again. But no promises!"

"Fine," She folded her arms across her chest again. "What'll take for you to take Barbas back?"

"There's an axe. An incredibly powerful ace. An axe powerful enough for me to have quite a bit of fun, indeed…" He sounded very pleased. "If you bring it to me, I'll grant you my boon. No strings attached. No messy surprises! At least… not for you, beautiful." He chuckled. "As I recall, it's resting in Rimerock Burrow. Barbas can lead it to you right."

"An axe?" She turned to Barbas. "Do you know what he's talking about, Barbas?"

"Yeah, the Rueful Axe." Barbas then went on to explaining as they exited the cave. "You see, there was this Breton mage named Sebastian Lort. He had a daughter, who was a worshipper of Hircine. When Sebastian found out his daughter became a Werewolf, he wished for a cure and to grant that wish, he went to Clavie over there. That's when he gave the Breton the axe."

"Sounds like he just wanted his daughter back." Kayleigh concluded. "I can't kill him over the axe, if it comes to that." She said. "I guess my best bet is using a paralyzing spell so I can grab the axe and run like the wind before the effects of it wear off…" She told herself, as Barbas purposely slowed down to walk alongside Vigilance.

"She takes human life very seriously, doesn't she?"

"She does," Vigilance answered. "She doesn't kill unless completely necessary. That's Kayleigh for you."

* * *

**Location: Campsite, en route to Rimerock Burrow  
9****th**** of Mid Year  
1:55am**

Kayleigh was exhausted, and knew there was no way she could travel all the way to Rimerock Burrow, which was all the way near Solitude like this. Obtaining the bedrolls she strapped onto Swift, they all sat up camp on an open field, under a large tree. She started a small fire and cooked a meal for herself, the two pups and her horse. After that, she removed Vigilance's armor for him. Then, she took one of the two bedrolls, spread one out for herself, and another for the dogs to share. Then, she took only a fur blanket to cover Swift with, so that she would not get cold during the night.

Swift gave a happy grunt and nuzzled her face onto Kayleigh's cheek. Kayleigh giggled and kissed her. "Good night, my beautiful girl." She patted her.

Kayleigh made herself comfortable on her bedroll. She had to, since she had her studded armor on. Vigilance walked up to her to give her his everyday good night 'kiss' which was a big wet lick to her cheek. "D'awww! I love you too, buddy." She kissed his as well. "Good night."

Vigilance watched as Kayleigh fell asleep. When she finally drifted off, he pulled the fur blanket closer to her chest, seeing as it was cold tonight. He nuzzled his face against her hair. _Good night, Kay._

Vigilance trotted back to the bedroll that he and Barbas were sharing for the night. He was still suspicious of the Daedric creature. Something about this dog made him feel uneasy.

"Wow. Even I wouldn't do that for Clavie. I mean, mainly because we don't sleep, but… you know what I mean." Barbas said.

"It's all about how we treat each other, Barbas," Vigilance said. "I take care of Kayleigh, she takes care of me. I knew this the day I met her."

"You think anybody else would have cared for you this much?" He asked.

"Not a chance." Vigilance laughed. "There was no way in Nirn that there was going to be anyone else who could care for me as much as Kay. She loves me way too much. Do you know," He started to look back on a memory. "When she was still on her quest to defeat Alduin, on of those ugly huge Dwemer things attacked her? I literally almost gave my life for her. Seeing as how I was injured, she wanted to take me back to Markarth."

"Why?"

"Because she loved me too much to see me get hurt." Vigilance chuckled. "Which is funny because I'm a war dog. If I get hurt, I shake it off. But Kay treats me as if I was her baby. A nice feeling from time to time, but sometimes, Kay needs to get that I'm a fearsome creature and I was trained to protect her."

"Well, she obviously doesn't, sense she's treating you like her own kid." Barbas pointed out, and then looked at Swift. "What about you, Swifty, as she would call you?"

Swift looked up. "Kayleigh is by far, the most loving person I've ever met. I may be her birthday present, but you wouldn't believe the lengths she goes through to care for me and Vigilance. We're considered lucky." She said, proud to call Kayleigh her master.

"Damn…" Barbas hung his head. "Any more of these, and I might get jealous of your relationships with her."

"You and Clavicus can have that relationship, you know," Vigilance said.

"Uhhh nooooo…" Barabs shook his head. "Clavie treating me like a baby is a bit too graphic."

* * *

**Location: Haemar's Shame  
8:13pm**

An overcharged paralyzing spell that Sheogorath had taught and Sebastian Lort, the one whom Kayleigh needed to retrieve the Rueful Axe from, was knocked out cold. She did not want to kill him; he had done nothing wrong. But she needed the axe if she was ever going to reunite Barbas and the Wish God.

"Here you go," Kayleigh huffed as she placed the two-handed weapon on Clavicus Vile's shirne. "The Rueful Axe."

"Ah, you found it!" The Wish God was more than pleased. "Excellent work, beautiful! A hero and her faithful companions, retrieving the ancient artifact for the prince. It's almost… storybook."

"Right…" Kayleigh dragged. "I'll be sure to tell that story to my children…"

"You know," He got her attention. "It's almost a shame to give a weapon like that away, doesn't it? I suppose I could be persuaded to let you keep it…" He said in a smooth tone. "But only if you use the axe to kill Barbas!"

Vigilance growled, and stepped up, shielding Barbas. _Kay, you wouldn't do that, would you?_

"Whoa, hang on a second there, sweetheart!" Barbas laughed nervously. "You wouldn't do that to me, right?"

"Never in a million years!" Kayleigh assured and turned back to Clavicus Vile's shrine. "No deal, Vile. Take the axe and Barbas! Besides, you can't operate on half power. And Barbas is your companion! I suggest you treat him like one!"

Barbas was impressed. "Whoa, taking back to a Daedric Prince? Vigilance, your master's got more guts than I thought!"

"And I suggest that you don't suggest to me what to do!" He ordered. "You're no fun at all! Guess I'll have to make my own fun elsewhere…" He murmured.

Barbad wagged his tail favorably. "I KNEW I could trust you! Thanks, Sweetheart!"

"Yeah, yeah…" Clavicus Vile said, not a bit interested. "Dog gets master, masters gets cosmic axe, everyone's happy. Just get over her, mutt!" He commanded.

"You know, you should try calling him by his name." Kayleigh pointed out, disgusted with Clavicus Vile's treatment of Barbas.

"Aw, it's alright, Sweetheart." Barbas walked up to her. "This never gets old. And Clavi won't admit it, but he's lost without me."

"Men do have a problem with expressing their true feelings…" She said with a smirk. "Take care, Barbas."

"And you, Kayleigh." He turned back to Vigilance. "You got an amazing master here, Vigilance. Take good care of her."

"Oh, you bet." But as far as Kayleigh knew, all she heard was a bark from Vigilance.

Then, Barbas disappeared in a black-purple conjuring ball and reappeared in a statue form, specifically, next to Clavicus' statue at his shrine. "Ah, that feel SO much better! You forget how nice supreme power feels until you've been stuck in a cave for a few years."

_Years?_

"Now as for you, beautiful," He spoke to Kayleigh. "Have my boon instead. I can make far more interesting deals anyway."

That was when the Masque of Clavicus Vile conjured into her hands. Yet, another Daedric artifact to add to her collection. She could not find a use for this one though.

"Let's go, buddy." She instructed Vigilance. "We should camp for the night before heading to Markarth and Solitude. I'll cook you a nice beef dinner. And I'm sure you'll miss Barbas, but hey, at least you've got me!" She joked. "I'm just kidding, buddy." She laughed.

All Vigilance could do was smile to himself, and wagged his tail at her. _No, Kay. I'm glad I've got you_

* * *

**A/N: Animals talking FTW! XD **

**Alright, folks! Next chapter, THE WEDDING! X) Brace yourselves! :D  
**

**Before I end this author's note, I have two things to ask of you beautiful people First up: evaluation. Exams are comin' up and I really wanna ace English. What I wanna is, according to you guys, what do you think is my strongest point when writing a story? Let me know in the reviews!**

**Next up, the name of the theme song for this story! Here are my suggestions:  
- New Hope  
- Heart's Content  
- A New Chapter  
- It Starts with a New Step  
- Dragon's Flame  
- No More Tears  
- Mending a Broken Heart  
- Even in Sovngarde  
- In The Hands of The Gods  
**

**And here are YOUR suggestions, which I LOVED! :D  
From EliraXBrynjolf:  
- Brit Smoliin (Beautiful Passion)  
- Haalvut nau Laas (Touch on Life)  
**

**From Brilliance-in-a-Can:  
- Fire and Ice  
- Runaway Hearts  
- Kulaas se Kodaav (Princess of the Bear)  
- Written in the Stars  
- The Beginning of a Life  
**

**From Rath101:  
- Inescapable Fate  
- Binding Ties  
- What Comes From Darkness  
- Beneath a New Light  
**

**From habu-chan:  
- Embrace of Snowflakes**

Or just simply, the title of the story, "Runaway With My Heart"

**Vote for ALL of your favourites! I will bring it down to the top 5 favs and let you know what I'm naming the song :) Please vote, you guys! All of your votes and opinions count! :D  
**


	66. Even in Sovngarde

**The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim ****–**** Ulfric Stormcloak & Kayleigh Leanne ****–**** "Runaway With My Heart"**

* * *

**Location: Palace of the Kings (Upstairs), Windhelm  
12****th ****of Mid Year  
12:47am**

Ulfric Stormcloak was having a little trouble sleeping. In fact, all he could do was walk around his room. He was too excited. He was too nervous. Which was it? He did not know. He just wanted to say those words, and Kayleigh would be all his, even though she was already his, a long time ago. After all, the Gods had it all planned for them. They wrote it in the stars and the two citizens of Windhelm were now going to live it.

"Can't sleep, eh big nose?"

Ulfric turned to find the Mad God, Sheogorath, sitting at his small table, cane in hand, one leg over the other, and a smirk on his lips.

"Sheogorath."

"That's my name, yes."

"What are you doing here?" He asked, suddenly feeling a little threatened.

"Hoping to speak to you, big nose, before you marry my beloved Champion." Then, he poured himself a cup of tea. "Tea?"

"No thank you," Ulfric shook his head. "Kayleigh may love it, but I don't want to know what's in it."

"Big baby!" Sheogorath chided. "It takes time and dedication to make these!" He took a sip.

He gave a short laugh. "I bet. So what did you want to speak to me about, Mad God? Kayleigh?"

Sheogorath then put a serious look on his face. "Yes, big nose. It's about the love. I want to tell you a little story. I don't know if she told you yet: why I'm interested in her so much."

"She told me that you took an interest in her, knowing she would accomplish great things." He said, taking a seat on the side of his head. "Which I still don't understand why."

"I'm a Mad God. _The_ Mad God, Stormcloak." For once, the Prince of Madness used Ulfric's name. "I do whatever the Oblivion I want! When I want! To _who_ I want! Because I'm _unpredictable_ like the weather! And it takes a real person to want me to care for them."

"Kayleigh had that immediate effect on you, then."

He sighed. "Such a beautiful little creature…" He smiled. "Such a graceful thing should have _ever_ gone through the things she's been through. For once, sympathy and heartache hit me! And it wasn't a good feeling! When I saw all the things she was going to be, the people she was going to meet, the things she was going to do, I immediately fell in love with her. She was going to be _my_ Champion, _my _daughter, giving her the love she's missed out on because some DRAGON GOD decided to take her father from her!"

Ulfric listened intently, hearing and feeling the love, the anger from his voice.

"I've watched her from afar. Watched her grow up. Watched her grow smart." He said. "I finally appeared to her and pretended not to know her that well, so as to, well, have fun. But it wasn't long before all the love I had came pourin' out! She was such a loving bundle of… of… love!" The Mad God got up, taking his cane into his hands. "I knew of her birth, and now I know of her end. But before that happens, you make sure you take care of her like she was your life!" He tapped Ulfric' nose with the ball tip of his cane. "Or… OUT comes the big nose!"

Ulfric smirked. "She's already my life. But you don't worry, Mad God. Don't get your sanity in a knot. Although, that's entirely impossible…"

"HEY!" Sheogorath warned. "Alright. You're right."

"But she's everything to me. I won't let her go for any reason. I will take care of her." He smiled.

And Sheogorath smiled back. "Good. Good! This calls for a celebration! CHEESE for EVERYONE!" He raised his arms.

"… It's the middle of the night, and you and I are the only ones here…"

"Oh… oh you're right." Sheogorath lowered his arms. "Best I go. I certainly don't want to share my cheese with you."

* * *

**Location: Hjerim, Windhelm  
12****th**** of Mid Year  
10:00am**

The day had finally arrived. Kayleigh Leanne Bennett, the legendary Dragonborn, Thane of Whiterun and Windhelm and Arch-Mage of the College of Winterhold, was getting married. To who? The man of her dreams, Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak: the fierce, strong-minded and affectionate man who ran away with her heart, as she did with his. Who would have thought that she would have ended up with him? As a young teenager, she had seen him around, him and his father, before he passed on. She respected everything Ulfric was and everything he was fighting for. Looking at everything the two Nord had now as couple, she found it near impossible to happen, but it did.

And today, today they were going to get married.

Kayleigh wore a white wedding gown, which was long-sleeved. Her slightly-lower than shoulder length dark auburn hair was let down this time. She continued to look at herself in the mirror.

"You're shakin' in your dress, love!" Sheogorath's humor-filled voice filled the air. "Nervous, I see."

Kayleigh took in a deep breath, still looking into her mirror. "I am! It's my wedding day, Sheo. I never thought I would get here. But here I am: about to marry the one who ran away with my heart."

Sheogorath smiled slightly from behind her, his reflection on her mirror. "You look beautiful, love. I saw this day coming."

She giggled. "You saw a lot things coming for me."

"I did, exactly." He admitted, walking up to her. "We must go, love. It's time."

She took another deep breath and got up from her seat. She straightened the hem of her white dress and looked up at the Mad God. "I'm alright?"

He smiled at her again. "Perfectly perfect, my love!" He cheered. "The dress, the hair, the EYES! OH, how I love weddings!"

She laughed at him, and then took him by surprise with a loving hug. "I didn't think it was possible for a Daedric Prince to care so much about a mortal. Somehow, I'm glad you're you, and you care about me, Sheo. Stay mad and insane… and charming always."

Sheogorath was taken by her words. "But of course, love! I'm Sheogorath! Daedric Prince of CHEESE! No, wait: madness…" He stroked her hair. "And you're the best thing I've seen in a long time. I'll always care about you."

She hugged him tighter. "I love you, Mad God."

* * *

**Location: Palace of the Kings, Windhelm (Outside)**

The wedding was being held right outside the Palace of the Kings. The guests had already arrived: The Greybeards, all of the Jarls from all the holds, other close and personal friends, and not forgetting Paarthurnax and Odahviing, who were sitting upon the durable walls of Windhelm. Sheogorath and Molag Bal were all the way at the back, not wanting to draw too much attention to themselves. Ulfric Stormcloak was dressed a blue wedding outfit, around his neck his Amulet of Talos, waiting for Kayleigh to arrive.

"You could have put on a tunic, you know." Sheogorath whispered. "Everyone's eyes need to be on Kayleigh; not on your perfectly chiseled stomach!"

"This is my human form. Deal with it, old man." Molag Bal hissed back, arms folded across his chest. "Now if you don't mind, I'm counting to see how many of these mortals' souls I can take with me to Oblivion when they die…"

"Pfft…" Sheogorath spat, and shook his head. Although, he then asked, "How many do you see?"

"Ah, here comes the blushing bride now!" Maramal the Mara priest pointed out.

All heads turned back to see the Dragonborn in smiles, as she made her way up to Ulfric and Maramal. Vigilance stuck close by her side, not wanting her to trip over her dress or anything. Ulfric smiled back, but was rendered speechless by the beauty and grace that walked toward him in a white gown. Kayleigh wasted no time wanting to get to him.

Ulfric reached for hand and kissed the top of it. "My darling,"

"My love," The words slipped out of her mouth as she took her place opposite him.

"Let's begin the ceremony!" Maramal happily said. Raising his hands to the heavens, he began. "It was Mara that first gave birth to all of creation and pledged to watch over us as her children. It is from her love of us that we first learned to love one another. It is from this love that we learn that a life lived alone is no life at all."

The two Nords continued to smile and grin at each other, their eyes doing all the talking.

"We gather here today under Mara's loving gaze, to bear witness to the union of two souls in eternal companionship. May they journey together in this life and in the next, in prosperity and poverty, and in joy and hardship." Maramal turned to Ulfric. "Ulfric Stormcloak, do you agree to be bond together in love, now and forever?"

Never taking his eyes of her, he nodded. "I do. Now and forever." Then, he removed his Amulet of Talos from his neck and put it on for her. He kept his hands on her cheeks as he said the next words with much passion. "Even in Sovngarde."

That raised some 'Ohs' from the people in attendance. Sheogorath needed to find a handkerchief and fast.

Kayleigh tried her best to prevent tears of happiness from forming in her eyes.

Maramal smiled, and then turned to Kayleigh. "Kayleigh Bennett, do you agree to be bond together in love, now and forever?"

She kept her eyes on her Stormcloak. "I do. Now and forever." She took a deep breath. "Even in Sovngarde."

"Then by the authority of Mara, the Divine of Love, I declare this couple… to be wed!"

With Kayleigh giggling, she accepted Ulfric's kiss, sealing it all and finally uniting them. Everyone got to their feet, cheering and clapping. Paarthurnax and Odahviing let out ferocious roars, the sign of the union of two souls. Molag Bal smiled and clapped, but Sheogorath blew his nose with a handkerchief and sobbed into the Prince of Dominance's shoulder.

* * *

Much later, after a loving speech by Ulfric and dinner, Kayleigh broke away from speaking to a few old friends, when her two Daedric Princes caught her eye. Excusing herself, she walked up to them, smiling.

Molag Bal took her hand and kissed the top of it, demonstrating his unnatural gentleman side, but it was only because he had a soft spot for Kayleigh. "Congratulations, my dear."

"Thank you, Molag." She giggled, and then looked at Sheogorath. "Sheo…"

"Just a minute!" He said in a high-pitched voice, about to cry again. He blew into his handkerchief again. "I'm alright. I'm alright."

"I love you too, Sheo." She said.

"Come here!" He took her into a loving and tight hug. Molag Bal could do nothing but shake his head at his old friend's insane behavior.

* * *

**Location: Palace of the Kings (Upstairs)  
9:51pm**

An exhausting, but enchanting day for Kayleigh Leanne Bennett. No wait… Stormcloak. Her name would now be Kayleigh Leanne Stormcloak, and she loved it. She grinned to herself as she wore an azure-colored belted tunic, and combed her hair. Part of her wanted to just prance all around Ulfric's, no… their room, but she knew he would be coming up pretty soon.

The door opened and then closed. "Hello, darling. I apologize for keeping you waiting."

"No, not at all," Kayleigh sat down the comb and walked up to him. He too, changed into a set of green-colored ordinary clothes. "You look handsome, handsome." She complimented.

He chuckled. "Thank you, Kayleigh."

She giggled as well. "Leanne Stormcloak. You have to finish it."

He smiled at her. "Kayleigh Leanne Stormcloak. It's perfect for you." He toyed with his Amulet of Talos that was around her neck. "_You_ are perfect."

She blushed, and looked away.

"Nervous?" He asked, his voice low and husky, as he stroked her cheek.

_Oh dear Gods, that voice. _She took a breath, after that single word aid in that tone took it away from her. "A little."

He was amused by this. "So shy…" Ulfric tilted her head high enough for him to kiss her on the forehead. When he pulled back, he touched foreheads with her. "I love you." This time, his tone was much lower and intimate.

The fact that his voice alone was controlling her was bad enough. Now he needs to use the eyes? They captured her own eyes, and now she was incapable of turning away. It was not as if she wanted to anyways. "I love you."

* * *

**A/N: *Ahem* Anyways...  
**

**THEY'RE FINALLY MARRIED! WOO HOO! X)  
**

**And for the next couple of chapters, we'll have lots of lovey-dovey goodness! ...Until the end of the story, where, well... I will do something that you all won't like. PLEASE DON'T FIND ME!  
**

**And VivaciousWolf... XD Sorry, but your review had me in stitches! XD Because THAT SONG totally helped with this story! It was the reason why it was named 'Runaway with my Heart', all because of that song! XD I was going to reveal this in the final chapter, but you beat me to it. XD  
**


	67. The Gift

**The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim ****–**** Ulfric Stormcloak & Kayleigh Leanne ****–**** "Runaway With My Heart"**

* * *

**Location: Palace of the Kings (Upstairs), Windhelm  
13****th ****of Mid Year  
7:03am**

The sunlight seeping through the curtains spread on Kayleigh's face and she opened her eyes. All she felt was happiness. She lifted her head to see her husband, Ulfric Stormcloak, still asleep. She smiled to herself. But then, she glanced down at his bare chest, running her fingers over his countless battle and torture scars. He had an impressive muscular physique, but it pained her heart to see how much he had went through.

Still running her fingers over them, she whispered gently to him. "I won't let you get hurt again." She swore. "I know I couldn't prevent these from happening to you before, because there was no possible way I could. But now I'm here, and I can make sure no one ever touches you again. You're mine and I'm yours." She stroked his forehead lovingly. "I promise you, you will never get hurt again." She kissed one of the many scars, before kissing his forehead. "Because I won't let it happen."

Smiling again, she rested her head on his chest and drifted off to sleep, knowing that she would a lifetime to tend to and sooth those scars.

* * *

**9:18am**

"Wake up, darling,"

"Mmmm… no…" Kayleigh felt like she had just gone back to sleep. Now, she awoke to the loving kisses planted on her cheek.

Ulfric held his wife close to her, her back to his chest. "Yes… we need to get up."

"Forget it!" She said through the fur blanket. "I'm staying in bed…"

He sighed. "I didn't want to have to do this, but…" He began to tickle her, to which she laughed uncontrollably. "OH! No! No!" She begged for mercy. "I'm awake! I'm awake!" She laughed, as he held her closer to him.

"Good morning, Kayleigh." He touched foreheads with her.

She smiled. "Good morning, Ulfric."

"Did you sleep well?" He asked.

"Mm hm." She nodded, making herself comfortable on his chest, as she pulled the fur blanket closer to her chest. "Best sleep I've had in a long time…" She murmured, closing her eyes. "I want to stay in bed…" She whined.

"I know, my dear," Ulfric kissed her hair. "But we have a city to run. And pretty soon, a country." He said. "You cannot be staying in bed forever now, can you?"

"Watch me…" She mumbled.

He sighed again. "Kayleigh… I think I forgot to mention that I kind of enjoy tickling you…"

Her eyes cracked open. "I'm awake."

* * *

**15****th**** of Mid Year  
11:04pm**

"So what do we know, darling?" Kayleigh asked, as she prepared their bed.

"Almost all of Tamriel are rebelling against the Thalmor's unjustly rule. The Dominion is getting… scared."

"Scared?" She laughed. "I'd like to think that the Battle of Solitude had something to do with Tamriel's new attitude towards the Thalmor." She joked.

"Actually, you're right, Kayleigh." Ulfric turned to her, after changing into baggy pajamas-like clothes that one uses for the night. "Our victory here not only proved that the Empire is nothing more than a puppet of the Elves, but we also proved that those yellow-skined disasters are not invincible." He smiled at her. "All thanks to you."

She smiled back.

He walked up to her, sighing. "All the provinces are now independent with their own High King or Queen ruling them, but they want to have ties with each other. Including us."

"Us?" She asked. "But we are yet to elect you. The Moot is still yet to meet! Which reminds me, why hasn't the Moot met yet?"

Ulfric knew of the answer, but he knew his wife was not going to like it. "The Emperor and the First Emissary of the Dominion want to be present when that happens."

"What?" She exclaimed. "No! No, they can all go to Oblivion! We just need all the Jarls to come in, pick you, and we can get on with our lives!"

"Technically, we _are_ still part of the Empire. The Emperor had the right to decide whether to let us go or not." Ulfric said. "He's done it for almost all the rest of the Provinces. He'll do it for us as well." He included. "And it takes time before he reached Skyrim to let us be independent."

"And Elenwen? Why should be there?" Kayleigh had that bitter taste in her mouth. "She's done enough. Seeing her is just…. Just…" She could not find the words. "I hate her. I hate the Thalmor. I hate them even more now…"

"Why? What happened?" He asked, taking her hands. "If this is about Solitude…"

"No, no…" She shook her head, hanging it like a sad puppy. "It's not that…" She took a breath. "It's you."

He was confused. "Me?"

She looked up into his eyes, and then spread open his low-cut clothing to reveal those numerous scars on his well-built chest. Running her gentle fingers over a few of them, she mumbled, "She did these to you, didn't she?"

Ulfric could see that this was causing her to feel a little upset. Giving her a small smile, he nodded. "Yes, but not all of them. I did fight a Great War, you know."

She arched a single eyebrow, nodding to that as she concealed those scars. "I couldn't have done anything because it was not possible before. But now I can." She smiled a little. "I don't think you heard me on our first morning together, but I'll repeat what I said: if any time, war knocks at our doorstep, as much as I will fight for this country, I will also fight for you. I won't let something like this happen to you again. I swear." She promised with all her heart, taking his rough hands.

He smiled at her. "Come here," He took her into a loving hug, hoping it would comfort her. "My beloved Dragonborn, only you can think of such sweet thoughts." He rested his head on hers. "I know those scars must have scared you on our first night together. I had a feeling you would say something like that."

She smiled. "You know me too well."

"I know how dedicated you are… when you love something." He made her look up at him. "And you have the most loving thoughts than anyone in this world. Thank you." He thanked, stroking her cheek tenderly.

"I just love you. That's all." She enjoyed his loving touch. "The Dragonborn's properties aren't to be touched." She declared, touching foreheads with him. "You're mine now."

"And you are mine."

* * *

**Location: Temple of Talos, Windhelm  
5th of Sun's Height  
2:13pm**

"And how long as it been?" Jora, the female Nord priest of Talos at Windhelm's Temple of Talos asked.

"About two days." Kayleigh replied weakly. "I thought it was just food poisoning." She said. "Then my husband insisted that I see you."

"I'm just concerned, that's all." Ulfric defended, standing behind her as she sat on the bench.

"It's normal." Jora smiled, inspecting Kayleigh's palm.

"For husbands to be so loving?" Kayleigh smiled.

"That…" Jora had a smirk on her face. "And morning sickness."

Ulfric and Kayleigh exchanged a brief glance, before looking back at her. "Excuse me?" Ulfric said, wondering if what she was saying was what he thought.

Jora looked at him. "Your wife is with child, my Jarl. I would say about a month."

"By Talos…" He glanced upon the statue of Talos.

"Indeed." She smiled. "A mighty gift from him and the rest of the Gods. Congratulations!" She wished. "Milady, if you give me a minute, I will write some medication that you will have to take. They are simple to make using Alchemy. I will write down the ingredients as well. Excuse me." Excusing herself, she went to the back.

Kayleigh got up, still gaping what she had heard. "Kayleigh?" Ulfric called out, seeing her shocked state. "Kayleigh, say something!" He started to grin.

Kayleigh ran her hands over her stomach. "Oh my Gods…" She started to laugh. 'We're having a baby!" She looked up at him. "Ulfric, we're having a baby!"

Laughing as well, he picked her up by her waist and hugged her, prompting her to wrap her legs around him as she embraced his hug. "By the Divines, thank you! Thank you, Kayleigh! Thank you so much!"

Words could express how elated both of the Nords were. There was going to be a little Stormcloak running around soon. Whether it was going to be a boy or a girl, they did not care: they were having a baby!

"I love you, Ulfric!" She squealed. "I just love you!"

"Thank you… Thank you for this gift!" He touched foreheads with her; happiness overflowing. "I love you so much!"

* * *

**A/N: Kinda felt like I rushed into Kay's pregnancy, but I really had nothing else to write about. The Moot isn't going to meet until their first child is born (because the Empire and Dominion are stalling... bastards...). So...  
**

**I hope you folks still like it though :)  
**

**I already have a gender and name in mind for their child, but why don't you guys take a guess? :)  
**

**(Still missing my regular reviewers! I hope something else hasn't claimed you guys! YOU BELONG TO THIS FAN-FIC. MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA)  
**


	68. Princess of the Shivering Isles

**The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim ****–**** Ulfric Stormcloak & Kayleigh Leanne ****–**** "Runaway With My Heart"**

* * *

**Location: Mania, The Shivering Isles  
10****th**** of Sun's Height**

"Took you long enough," Kayleigh Leanne Stormcloak said, walking side by side with her Daedric Prince.

"I figured that five days was enough for the both of you to stop hugging each other, and let me hug you instead!"

The ruler of the Shivering Isles was leading her through Mania, the bright and fun side of the Shivering Isles. The other part was Dementia, the scary and dark side. Vigilance could not help but gaze upon all the flowers, the trees, the (insane) citizens, the well-built buildings; this was everything he had not expected from the Mad God. _I was looking forward to seeing a dark sky… an asylum filled with thousands of screaming souls. Maybe that's all in Dementia? _

She laughed aloud, in a completely splendid mood. Sticking close to him, she slipped her arm through his. "This is such a wonderful gift from the Gods, Sheo. I can't believe it! I mean… I've never even dreamed of being a mother, let alone get married. Not after Ravaleus." She sighed. "But it all changed, after a certain Stormcloak ran away with my heart." She grinned.

Sheogorath was now leading her back to his palace, the Madhouse. "Did he give it back? Because it's impossible to operate without one!"

"Sheo!" She laughed again. "You're just as happy, aren't you?"

"But of course, my beautiful Champion!" He expressed. "I saw this coming, remember? I just couldn't want to see that smile on your face when you would find out." He opened one of the main doors of his palace, and let her in first. "I'm happy that you're happy, love."

"Do you know whether it's a boy or a girl?" She asked him.

He gave her a smile. "I'm not telling you, love. I don't want to ruin the surprise."

"You're mean." She said. Then, she spotted Haskill, Sheogorath's chamberlain standing next to Sheogorath's throne, in his red cravat and black outfit. "Hello, Haskill!" She greeted lovingly.

"Always a pleasure, milady," He bowed. "My lord." He then bowed to Sheogorath.

"Haskill," Sheogorath called for him. "Let's have some of my tea for me-self, and for my Champion. Make a cup for yourself, if you'd like!" He requested in a very glorious mood. "Oh, and please bring Kayleigh's present, if you don't mind."

"But of course, my Lord." Obeying, Haskill left the main hall.

"Present?" Kayleigh asked, as Sheogorath had her sit on his throne.

"Yes, love. I have a little gift for you!" He said, taking a seat on one of the throne's arm. "I think you might like it."

"Everything you've given me so far has been beautiful. I'm sure I'll _love_ this one." She smiled. Then she gazed all around her main hall. "I love the palace!"

"Really? You do?"

"Yes!" She grinned. "Interesting mixture of red and purple. And… green." She noticed those as well.

"OH, I'm so HAPPY you like it!" He cheered. "I don't have the best decoration skills, you know! I try my best."

"Something that the Mad God is admitting he doesn't have?"

"Other than my sanity? Yes." He smiled at her.

She laughed again, knowing that nothing can ruin this wonderful day she was having with her Daedric Prince. "I do like it here. I wouldn't mind coming here after I die. But Sovngarde awaits me, I know."

"Actually…" He bit his lips. "You will be coming here."

She looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"Not all of you though," He said, further confusing her. "You will be going to Sovngarde, but I claim all rights to your mad personality. Your crazy side." He leaned in. "When your time is up, love, your place in Sovngarde awaits you, but the gloriously MAD side of you comes here. And you will rule this Realm with me." He noticed her very shocked expression. "That is… if you'd like. I wouldn't want to force you to do something you don't like!"

She gave him a giggled and a smile. "That… would be nice. Actually, I think my 'mad' side might like it. Whoever she is." She raised an eyebrow.

He smiled back. "Your mad side will love it! Who wouldn't love to be Princess of the Shivering Isles?" He questioned.

By then, Haskill had already laid the tea set on the dining table, which was before the throne. Haskill walked over and handed Kayleigh's present to his Lord.

"Thank you, Haskill!" Sheogorath thanked. "For you, my dear."

Kayleigh gaped and got up to open up the dress he gave her. "Oh my Gods! Sheo!" She pressed the dress against her body to see it: a dark blue low-cut long-sleeved flowing robe was pinned together with a single button below the chest. Underneath it was a black turtleneck-type flowing dress.

"Perfect for a future High Queen!" He squealed, looking at how it matched her. "I hope you will wear this everytime you sit on that throne with the Stormcloak."

"Are you kidding me? OF COURSE I will!" She squealed as well. "Sheo, this is so beautiful! Oh, I love it! I love it so much!" She laid it on the throne so she could hug him tightly for his wonderful gift. "Thank you! I'll be sure to wear it!"

"I'm glad you love it, my dear." He pulled back and cupped her cheeks. "Life is going to be flawless for you. You just wait and see." So saying, the Mad God kissed his beloved Champion on her forehead.

* * *

**A/N: Two updates in one day! Please review the previous chapter, if you haven't! :)**

**I so badly wanted to upload this, because the next chapter, we meet Kay's newborn baby! x)  
**

**Question: Since Kay's mad side is going to be the Princess of the Shivering Isle and she rules it alongside Sheo, what do you think her mad side's name is? I'm thinking it still starts with K, so I was thinking... Kavaska. I dunno. As you know, I'm bad at naming things! XD  
**

**OH, AND... I've finished composing the theme song! I will try to record it when i can :)  
**

**AND... I will also be doing an Oblivion - that's right! FREAKIN' OBLIVION one-shot! Dark Brotherhood, namely, our loving Lucien Lachance! I didn't know who the Spectral Assassin was, until I researched it. When I found out about how he died, it tore at my heart! I've been inspired to do a one-shot so I will! WARNING: REALLY ANGST! From the chick who's only played Skryim, I will do my best to be correct as I can :)  
**


	69. Lisabeth Aria Stormcloak

**The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim ****–**** Ulfric Stormcloak & Kayleigh Leanne ****–**** "Runaway With My Heart"**

* * *

**Location: Palace of the Kings (Rooftop), Windhelm  
30****st**** of Evening Star  
6:54pm**

"Tomorrow is the 1st of Morning Star. Tomorrow is the dawn of a New Year: Year 202 of the Fourth Era. So many things have happened this year, dear: I fulfilled my destiny as the legendary Dragonborn, I became the Champions of four Daedric Princes, one of who adores me like a father, I married your father, and then, I found out I was pregnant with you," Kayleigh Stormcloak gently stroked her stomach, talking ever so lovingly to her unborn daughter. "Needless to say, that could have possibly the best day of this year."

"I can't wait to hold you in my arms after you're born. I can't wait until the day the Moot meets, your father becomes High King, and I show you off to the world, as the Princess of Skyrim. Whether you become a fighter like your father and me, or a mage… like me… or both… whatever it may be, we will support you all the way. Whether you go off to war, lead the College of Winterhold, or do anything at all, we will keep you in our prayers. Whether you marry a fellow Nord or a Breton or an Elf, I don't mind, and I don't think your father will too. We will make sure you and your spouse stay happy for eternity."

She grinned. "I know I'm happy with Ulfric. And as your parents, we only want the best for you. We want _you _to be happy. And maybe, just maybe… we can give you another brother or sister. I know I would want that. You're all ours now," Kayleigh then looked at the fiery ball that was setting over the horizon, and whispered those last words before the stars would come out. "I love you."

* * *

**Location: War room, Palace of the Kings, Windhelm  
18****th**** of Sun's Dawn (2 months later), 4E 202  
7:23pm**

"She's… she's just so perfect!" Ulfric Stormcloak cradled his newborn baby girl in his massive arms. He could not stop smiling at the beauty before him: his daughter. Her little nose was what was making him chuckle like a moron. She was too cute for words, and he was hers.

"Aye," Galmar Stone-Fist, his second-in-command and now Godfather for that little girl agreed. "And I think she looks a lot like you, Ulfric."

"You think so?" He chuckled, although it was forced. In fact, he was trying so darn hard to be happy.

And Galmar knew why. "Ulfric, she'll be alright."

"It's been an hour, Galmar." His facial expressions changed, and his smiled disappeared. "She's lost a lot of blood, all for this precious little miracle." He looked down at her. "By Talos, if anything were to happen to Kayleigh…"

"_Nothing_ is going to happen to Kayleigh." Galmar assured. "She'll be alright. You just wait."

"My Jarl?" The two Nord men looked up to see Jora, the female Talos priest entering the war room from the upstairs of the palace.

Ulfric prepared for the worst.

She broke into smiles. "She made it."

He managed to let go of the breath he had been unknowingly holding.

"She's stable now. She just woke up. Please, go in and see her." Jora told him.

* * *

**Location: Palace of the Kings (Upstairs)**

Kayleigh sat upright on the bed, drinking a nice warm cup of water. She was in one of the many rooms. Vigilance sat on the bed with her to keep her company. When she awoke, she had expected to see her newborn baby girl, only to know that she was with Ulfric now because she had slipped into an unconscious state. She waited patiently for him to come back up.

"You're alright." Ulfric then entered the room, smiling.

Kayleigh smiled back, although it was very weak. Her whole body was frail and fragile. "I'm fine, love. I'm fine." She then spotted the green blanket bundle in his arms. "Is… is that?"

He walked up to her and sat on the bed with her. "Our daughter." He handed her to his wife.

With tears of happiness in her green eyes, Kayleigh accepted her. "Oh my!" She squealed. "By Talos' divine grace… she's perfect!"

Vigilance leaned in to sniff the little Stormcloak, to get used to her smell. _Is that the little Stormcloak? Looks a lot like Ulfric! _

"You like her, don't you, Vigilance?" Kayleigh asked, grinning.

Vigilance gave a high-pitched growl, meaning yes.

She giggled and turned back to Ulfric. "Oh, Ulfric, she looks just like you!"

"You think?" He asked, hearing this for the second time.

"Yes!" She giggled, tapping her daughter's nose. "The forehead, the cute cheeks, the nose…"

"Must you mention the nose?" He arched an eyebrow.

Kayleigh struggled to laugh. "You know what I mean," She glanced down that her daughter again. "It's so wonderful to finally hold you in my arms, Lisabeth."

Ulfric's eye widened at that name. "Darling? My mother's name? You're giving her my mother's name?" He could not believe this.

Kayleigh smiled at him. "But of course! It's only right, Ulfric. She brought you into this world. I think, as her daughter-in-law, I need to honor her, and everything she's done for you." She glanced at the sleeping Lisabeth. "Besides… my mind's made up. We're naming her Lisabeth."

Ulfric could not help but smile at his wife's selflessness. "You'll hear no arguments from me, Kayleigh. And… if my mother was here, she would have definitely loved you. And her beautiful granddaughter." He stroked Lisabeth's cheek.

Giggling, Kayleigh leaned in to kiss her daughter's forehead. "The world needs to get ready for her."

* * *

**A/N: Direct reference to Chapter 47 "A Life So Sweet", where William says the same thing about Kay :)  
**

**Hope you like it! :D  
**

**YOU GUYS! THE THEME SONG IS UP! watch?v=SH-CcA0hct8  
Put that behind the YouTube url, or simply go to my profile and look under 'Other Webites' :)  
**

**Please let me know what you think of it! I worked hard on it so I hope it fits the story! :D  
**


	70. To Elect A High King

**The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim ****–**** Ulfric Stormcloak & Kayleigh Leanne ****–**** "Runaway With My Heart"**

* * *

"_Are you sure this is what you want to do?"_

"_Yes, Galmar. I'm sure." _

"_And what did Kayleigh say?" _

"_I… I haven't told her."  
_

"_What? Why not?"  
_

"_Because she will surely reject it. If all the other Jarls were present, they would surely encourage her. That's why I'm waiting until the Council." _

"_You've made up your mind, haven't you?"_

"_Indeed I have. I'm even sure the Heroes of Sovngarde would agree with my decision." _

* * *

**Location: High Hrothgar  
30****th**** of Second Seed (3 months later), 4E 202  
8:37pm**

A year finally passed after the events of the Battle of Solitude, where Skyrim was free of the Empire's rule, but not from the Empire itself. Either way, tomorrow, on the 1st of Mid Year, all of Skyrim's Jarls, the Emperor Titus Mede II and First Emissary Elenwen of the Aldmeri Dominion would be meeting in High Hrothgar, to end the Empire's claim of Skyrim and elect her new High King.

Ulfric Stormcloak, his wife Kayleigh Stormcloak, their 3-month old daughter Lisabeth Aria Stormcloak, Vigilance and Swift made the long trip up to High Hrothgar via the 7000 steps. This took them the entire day, including the trip from Windhelm to Ivarstead. The stars and the massive moon were already hanging in the black sky when they all arrived at High Hrothgar, the night before the meeting.

"Dragonborn." Arngeir greeted her with a wide smile. "How wonderful to see you again!" He let them inside High Hrothgar quickly, seeing as how there was going to be a snowstorm tonight.

"And you, Arngeir." Kayleigh smiled back.

"Jarl Ulfric." He shook hands with his former student. "You look well."

"You're not looking too bad yourself, Master." Ulfric complimented.

Arngeir's form of a reply was a warm smile. "Please make yourselves at home." He led them to the entire of High Hrothgar.

So many memories flooded Kayleigh's mind. This main hall was of great significance to her. It was where she learnt to become what she was now: a Dragonborn.

The rest of the Greybeards, Borri, Wulfgar and Einarth stood in line. They all bowed before their Dragonborn. Knowing that them speaking would be perilous, Kayleigh nodded at them. "It is so good to see you all again." She smiled.

"Ah, and this must be little Lisabeth. You spoke all about her in your letters." Arngeir said.

"Indeed I did." Lisabeth looked at Arngeir and tugged at his hood.

He chuckled. "Such a gem. Come. We'll show you to your room."

"Um, Ulfric," She turned to him. "Why don't you go on ahead? I have something do first." She glanced around the main hall. "I need some time with this hall."

He smiled. "Of course, darling." He kissed her on her forehead and went ahead with the Greybeards.

Leaving her alone, Kayleigh gazed all around the main hall of High Hrothgar. This was where she truly learnt what it meant to be a Dragonborn, where she was fully recognized as a Dragonborn. Kayleigh had the upmost respect for the Greybeards, but she had remained skeptical, until she trained with them. Now, she loved this place and loved the five beautiful people who were living in it too. She smiled to herself, and looked at Lisabeth, who was glancing all around the main hall as well.

"This is High Hrothgar, Lisa. This is where Mommy learned how to use her Thu'um to defeat those nasty dragons, Imperials, and Thalmor. Of course, the beloved Greybeards don't prefer the use of violence, but Mommy only uses it when necessary." She spoke in that loving motherly tone. "When Mommy had to come here, she was scared. Not on the outside, but on the inside of course. She never thought she would get such an honorable rank, but the Chief Deity, Akatosh, gave it to her, so she ran with it." She smiled. "I learned a lot and still continue to, even from so far away. They are amazing teachers, the Greybeards. I'll take you to see Paarthurnax one day too. He's such a sweetheart. If you ever want to study with the Greybeards, I'm sure they'll make an exception for you."

From the corner, Ulfric Stormcloak smiled to himself.

* * *

**1st of Mid Year  
2:41pm**

"Nervous?" Ulfric asked, as she braided his wife's dark auburn hair.

Kayleigh sighed heavily as she cradled Lisabeth. "Very. I'm so afraid I'll lose my temper. Again…"

"Only if Elenwen doesn't run her mouth like she always does." He muttered. "It'll be alright. Just try your best not to get angry."

"It's going to be hard." She looked down at Lisabeth. "Every time I see her face…" She shut her eyes, and sighed again. "I'll just have to do my best. How do want to handle it?"

"Well, you're the born speech-artist," By then, he had finished braiding her hair. He placed his hands on her shoulders and leaned forward. "I want to see what miracles you can perform." He then kissed her cheek.

She smiled. Lisabeth giggled as she tapped Kayleigh's other cheek. Kayleigh giggled at her and kissed her forehead. "Do me a favor, Ulfric… if things hit the ceiling, hold the baby."

* * *

The Stormcloaks took their seat at the council table. Kayleigh her old seat and Ulfric took the one on her right. All of the respective Jarls had already arrived, all of them fascinated by little Lisabeth. However, all their smiles disappeared when Emperor Titus Mede II and First Emissary Elenwen walked into the council room with their arrogant and pompous walk and look. Kayleigh and Ulfric simply refused to look at them. This was harder on Ulfric, as seeing Elenwen only brought back terrible memories from his imprisonment, torture, and the death of his father.

As they took their seats to Kayleigh's left, Kayleigh, holding Lisabeth in her arms, leaned over to her right to hold Ulfric's hand tightly. She smiled and nodded at him. He smiled back, feeling little safer.

"Now that we are all present, let's begin." Arngeir stood behind his seat, the one directly opposite Kayleigh. "Emperor Titus Mede the Second, First Emissary Elenwen, Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak, Lady Stormcloak, and all Jarls present, we gather here to discuss the future of Skyrim, and all of Tamriel." He declared. "I hope that you will respect the spirit of High Hrothgar so that we may come to a final conclusion in the end." He looked at the Emperor. "Emperor, would you like to start?"

"Yes, thank you." The elder cleared his throat and looked at the Stormcloaks. "I suppose that nothing I say can change your mind about being a free and independent country. If you'd like to reconsider, the Empire would be more than happy to continue ruling-"

"I'm sorry," Kayleigh interrupted. "But nothing in this world can change our minds and how we all feel about you and the Thalmor. As long as you have ties with them, we don't trust you. We don't believe in you."

"And if I were to cut off all ties with the Thalmor?"

Elewen's eyes widened. "Excuse me, Emperor?" She exclaimed.

"Still, our answer would be no. The Empire became dead to us the moment the White-Gold Concordat was signed." She said. "And you won't cut of ties with them. You'll be afraid that they'll claim and destroy you. I mean, even though that is currently the situation."

"Lady Stormcloak, please," Emperor Mede leaned forward. "We've lost all of Tamriel. Skyrim is all we have left."

"And you'll never get her back!" She spoke up. "I'm sorry, Emperor, but as long as we see you bending knee to this bitch over here, the Empire is nothing to us. We've suffered enough under you and them." She looked at Elenwen. "You desire power, nothing more. You really give a bad name to the Altmer race, you know. I feel so sorry for the innocent ones. The White-Gold Concordat is nothing more than a giant pile of Skeever droppings! You should have known that the Nords do not take kindly to being told what not to do. Especially Talos. In fact, if it wasn't for him, you yellow-skinned morons wouldn't even have an Empire to conquer." She then faked a laugh. "And let's not forget that you torture anyone who go against you. Who in Oblivion do you think you are, that you can just come in, throw a bunch elven wizards at us and the other provinces, and expect us to bend knee to you?" She questioned. "The Empire may not have a spine, but we do. Tamriel does as well. If not, you wouldn't be here, defeated… begging for mercy."

Elenwen shook her head and got up. "'I'm not begging for mercy, Nord. If you want to talk about begging for mercy, why don't you ask your husband over there?" She pointed to Ulfric. "How he screamed and cried for mercy each time he got a nice whip to the chest. How he prayed for his… his _Gods_ to save him. How he begged for his long, dead, father to come and save him. The entire nation could hear him…" She smirked. "If I were you, Lady Stormcloak, I would tell my daughter that her father is nothing more than a COWARD, who hides behind his wife's skirt!" She spat. "That this… if he even _is _her father…"

Vigilance growled loudly, extremely angered by those words. Whatever restrain Kayleigh had left broke loose. Yet, as calmly as she could, she kept a killer look on Elenwen, but told Ulfric, "Ulfric? … Hold the baby…"

"That's enough!" Arngeir ordered, hearing quite enough from the Thalmor. "Lady Stormcloak, is this your final decision?"

Kayleigh shut her eyes to try to control her anger. "Yes… yes it is, Arngeir. We want nothing to do with the Empire anymore. From this time until the end of time, Skyrim will become a free and independent country." She announced straight to Elenwen's face.

Emperor Mede sighed heavily, shaking his head. "I apologize that things have turned out this way, Lady Stormcloak."

"I'm sorry too," She looked at him. "But if you ever want your own country, Cyrodiil to be happy… kick the Thalmor out." She looked at Elenwen again. "They are not exactly… invincible, you know. They can be killed. If you want… I can demonstrate right now…" She smirked.

"No, that… that won't be necessary, Lady Stormcloak." He got up to leave. "Have a good day." He wished with a dejected look on his face.

She and the rest of the Jarls got up as well. "And you."

Elenwen got up as well. "Well, Lady Stormcloak…"

"Shut your beastly trap," She growled. "Before I reach over there, drag you out of this place by your hair, beat you to the brink of death, and then send you off the cliff using the Unrelenting Force Shout, where I will wave to you as you fall thousands of feet below and finally… die…" After saying that, she grinned evilly. Apparently, her crazy side appeared once again.

Elenwen did not know what to reply to that. She just straightened her Thalmor robes, huffed, and walked out along with the dejected Emperor.

Kayleigh turned back to Lisabeth, whom she was still holding. "Sorry about that, Lisa. Mommy's got a temper. A mean one…"

"Lady Stormcloak," Arngeir called out for her. "Now that that's settled," He looked at all the Jarls present. "It's time to elect Skyrim's High King."

"I agree." She smiled and looked at Ulfric. "It's your time, darling."

Ulfric, however, smiled sweetly, but got up and shook his head. "I'im afraid not, Kayleigh."

She narrowed her eyes. "W-what do you mean? What's going on?"

Ulfric walked over to the other Jarls and stood behind them. "You see, Lady Stormcloak," Vignar Gray-Mane, Jarl of Whiterun, started out. "Ulfric and the rest of us had been changing letters for a while now,"

Laila Law-Giver, Jarl of Riften, then smiled. "And he gave us a very worthy choice for High King."

"You." Ulfric then said.

Kayleigh gaped. "Me? But… but I don't know anything about running a country!"

"Maybe not, but the reason Skyrim is everything she is now, was because of you," Korir, Jarl of Winterhold said.

"Yes," Sorli, Jarl of Morthal spoke up. "It's only right, milady. You have the potential, the will, and the passion for this country. Skyrim will definitely prosper under your rule. And we all swear featly to you."

"Kayleigh," Ulfric looked at her. "There is no one else I'd rather have to run this country. You have to accept it. I know I can't."

Kayleigh could not believe that this was actually happening! Her own husband, was electing her to be High Queen! Never in a million years would she have seen this coming! Rule Skyrim? Could she actually do it? Did she really have the potential for it?

Looking at all the Jarls at the table who were smiling at her, encouraging her to do this, all she could do is smile back. "It appears we have a new High Queen." She smirked.

* * *

**A/N: Now, what's sweeter than Ulfric braiding his wife's hair? MAKING HER FREAKIN' HIGH QUEEN. After much consideration, I just had to go this direction. I wrote this chapter two days ago. I'm like, two chapters ahead so that I can make the time to update everyday, despite school. I still wonder how I manage to make time for this fic! x)  
**

**Questions: was the Emperor and Elenwen's attitude alright? If you think it needs changes, let me know and I'll try to change it! Also, what were your first thoughts when you read Ulfric and Galmar's discussion?  
**

**Any more questions for Kay? Or for me, regarding this fan-fic? :) Will be answering in the next author's note! :D  
**

**And thank you. Thank you, you lovely folks who dropped by YouTube to listen to the theme song, and also comment on it here! I'm really glad you liked it! :D I will be composing yet another song for this fan-fic, but I won't upload it until the appropriate chapter comes along! So stay tuned! :)  
**

**And also... please let me take a moment to say thank you, for sticking with this fan-fic, as we have reached 70 chapters. It started out with a lot of battery, but in the end, you guys stuck with me and I'm making it even more epic. Well, I try my best, and I'm so happy that you guys appreciate my hard work and dedication to this. I'm hoping to end this at Chapter 100, but I don't know! XD Thank you. Just... thank you :)  
**


	71. High Queen Stormcloak

**The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim ****–**** Ulfric Stormcloak & Kayleigh Leanne ****–**** "Runaway With My Heart"**

* * *

Kayleigh Leanne Stormcloak was now the High Queen of Skyrim. Did she desire for this? No; not even in her wildest dreams. However, it seemed like her beloved husband, Ulfric Stormcloak had it all planned out or something. Either way, the voting had been unanimous, and Kayleigh became High Queen of Skyrim.

She was ruling the country in Windhelm itself. She stayed right by Ulfric's side, residing in the Palace of the Kings, so she had her own throne. While he ruled Windhelm, she ruled the entire country. And of course, her attire was Sheogorath's present to her, given to her during her first visit to the Shivering Isles, along with a wolf pelt cloak.

All races were welcome to Skyrim. Thalmor were to be killed on sight; they were not allowed in the country.

Needless to say that everyone was happy under her rule. She made preparations to keep major threats away; she was fair to both sides whenever there were disputes. She also gave up her title of Arch-Mage and handed it to Tolfdir. Eventually, Kayleigh was getting used to her new title.

* * *

**Location: Palace of the Kings  
5th of First Seed, 4E 204  
7:12pm**

Lisabeth Aria Stormcloak was now two years old. Growing up, she revealed to have green eyes and golden hair just like her father. Ulfric would spend almost every waking moment with her. It made Kayleigh so happy to see them spending time together. He would often take her around Windhelm to meet the people they knew.

"So what did you and Lisa do today?" Kayleigh asked, taking another sip of wine.

"We went for a ride. Swift was more than happy to see her." Ulfric replied, taking his own sip of wine.

The couple was having dinner. "Vigilance followed you, I assume? I saw him going after you two."

"He did." He confirmed. "He cares for Lisabeth. Just as much as he cares for his master." He smiled at her. "Where is she, anyway? Cara was supposed to bring her down for dinner."

Cara was the Lisabeth's caretaker. Kayleigh simply smirked. "Actually, someone else was taking care of her the whole day."

"Oh? Who?" He asked.

"OH, THE LITTLE ONE'S ON THE LOOSE! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

"… Oh."

"SHE'S GOT HER FATHER'S SCARY FACE! RUN!" Sheogorath came running out of the war room, arms flaying, but running at a ridiculous speed, so that his chaser, little Lisabeth could chase him. Lisabethh giggled uncontrollably as she ran after the Mad God.

"You're going to let a little girl get the best of you, Mad God?" Ulfric asked, completely amused by this.

"YES! Especially when she's YOUR daughter!" By then, Lisabeth caught Sheogorath by his hand.

"Got you!" She giggled.

"OH! You caught me!" Sheogorath then carried her. "So what does that make it?"

"Me – 7, Sheogorath – 0!" She said, using her fingers to represent the numbers.

"What was the game, Sheo?" Kayleigh asked.

"Catch the Mad God," He replied, looking at her.

"Oh." She giggled.

"Sheogorath?" Lisabeth called out. "Can we play again?"

"Oooh," Sheogorath put on a pained look on his face. "I don't know, love. I'm not exactly a youngling like you!"

"You lie!" She tapped his nose. "You were dancing this afternoon!"

"Ooo yes, I was…" He was caught in his lie. "Alright. We'll play again. But this time, you'll have to find me!" He sat her down on one of the dining table and sprinted off into the war room.

"Hey!" Lisabeth struggled to get down but when she finally did, she ran to catch him again.

Ulfric and Kayleigh could only laugh. "Mad Gods…" He shook his head.

"_The _Mad God, actually," She corrected.

"Good point," He said. "How about you? How was your day, dear?"

"Broke up a dispute about a mine." She said. "Things are better now, so as long no one tries to kill each other with a pickaxe."

He chuckled.

"And um…" She did not know how to say the next issue. "The Emperor sent me a long letter. I just received it."

"Mede? What does he want? If he thinks he can get Skyrim back-"

"Actually," Kayleigh kindly cut in. "He wants our help. He plans to rebel against the Thalmor."

Ulfric raised an eyebrow. "So where did he get the courage from?"

"Don't know. What's important is, is that the Imperials actually win this. We know for a fact that once Elenwen finds out, she is going to through a fit. And possibly a dagger too."

"So what do you plan to do, Your Highness?" He asked.

She bit her lip because she knew he was not going to like it. "Assist them."

He leaned back against his chair.

"We take about five thousand men to Cyrodill, and lead the Imperials to victory." She said. "Ullfric, I can't leave Cyrodill like this. I mean, I'm mad at the Emperor, not the country. Not the innocent people living in it. If they want to be free, like us, I think we should help them."

He sighed. "If this is want you want."

She smiled. "Thank you. I know you don't like this. But it will take a load off my shoulder, knowing that there is a country crying for help but I'm here, doing nothing to help."

He smiled back. "That's just you, Kayleigh. And you know it's one of the reasons why I love you."

She grinned.

"So who's going to lead the army?" He asked.

She sighed. "Well, I guess I'll have to pull Galmar out of training the Unbloodeds for this. He won't like it, but I'll have to make him like it."

"Why Galmar?" That sparked a confused look from her. "I can lead them."

"Alright. Maybe this was not a good idea!"

"Kayleigh-"

She leaned forward. "I will not have my husband in the middle of this!"

"But you agreed to help them. Our Stormcloak soldiers are going to be out there, some of them dying on foreign soil!" He said. "You'll need someone experienced enough to know how the Thalmor work."

Kayleigh shook her head and drummed her fingers on the table. She also had something else to tell him. How was she going to tell him now? This was too important to keep… but she made a decision, and Ulfric was willing to help her with it. Finally, she looked at him. "But you better get your Nordic ass back here in Windhelm. Do you understand me?"

He laughed at her stern look, coupled with humor. "As you wish, Your Grace."

She gave him a small smile, but now she was going to have to live with this until he would return safe and sound. Ulfric has changed over the years. She was the cause of all of it. Sometimes, she thought she was going _too _good of a job and now he was quite possibly going to get himself killed.

"So," He decided to change the subject. "You said you wanted to visit Paarthurnax? Are you going anytime soon?" He asked.

Kayleigh blushed and looked down. "Actually, I won't be going anytime soon."

"Oh? Why not?" He asked. She knew how much she wanted to see her elder Dovah.

"It's a surprise." She picked up her goblet. "I'll tell you about it before we go to bed. And this is a surprise that you can take with you to Cyrodill."

* * *

**Location: Lisabeth's Room  
10:42pm**

"Are you comfortable?" Kayleigh asked, as she pulled the blanket over Lisabeth.

"Yes, Mommy," Lisabeth sat up. Vigilance jumped on the bed and laid next to Lisabeth, who happily hugged him. "Hi, Vigilance!"

Vigilance barked, and licked the side of Lisabeth's face. _Hi, Lisa!_

Lisabeth giggled, and while hugging the pup, she found Vigilance's scar, the one under his neck. "Mommy, why does Vigilance have a scar?"

Kayleigh froze at it and looked at her pup. Vigilance glanced back at his master and whined.

"Well, Lisa…" Kayleigh sat on the bed. She had to handle this delicately, but she was only two years old. Would she understand this? She decided to keep it short. "I'll tell you when you're older, where you'll understand better. But you can know, is that… when Mommy was 29, she got into a bit of trouble with some bad people. And um, Vigilance here, helped save my life. He got that scar, trying to save me."

Lisabeth patted Vigilance's head lovingly. "Wow."

"Yep." She sighed. "And someday, if you were ever in trouble, he will have you too. Won't you, buddy?" She smiled at him.

Vigilance barked, meaning yes. _Of course! You can always count on me! _

Lisabeth giggled. "I love you, Vigilance!" She hugged him tightly.

Kayleigh simply smiled at that. "Good night, darling." She kissed her on her forehead.

"Good night, Mommy."

Kayleigh closed her room door and leaned against it, sighing heavily. She touched her left shoulder, the bad memories of the Dark Brotherhood filling her mind. They were long gone now, but at any point, they could be regrouping, replacing… she would not know until they strike. But as long as she was High Queen, Dark Brotherhood, Thieve Guild… all that nonsense was going to be obsolete.

Putting on a smile, she made her way to her bedroom.

* * *

**Location: Master bedroom**

"So what is the bug surprise about, Kayleigh? You have me wondering." Ulfric said, and he prepared their bed.

Kayleigh shut their bedroom door and walked up to him, grinning. "Oh, it's nothing big…" She sighed, too excited on the inside.

"Really?" He smiled back and cupped her cheeks. "Well, a surprise is still a surprise. You'll have to tell me, so I can take it with me to Cyrodill."

She smiled, and touched those hands. "Before all the vomiting started, Sheogorath was more than kind enough to tell me." She looked down. "I was just wondering if… oh, I don't know…" She then looked up and captured his eyes. "If you'd like another little Stormcloak running around the palace…"

He tried to make sense of that. But when he finally did, he buried his face in his hands. "Oh. My. Gods…"

She giggled. "It's a boy. So now we have a prince and a princess."

"You need to stop giving me so many beautiful gifts." So saying, he picked her up and hugged her tightly. Kayleigh laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"How can I help if I want to?" She joked, embracing his loving hug.

He pulled back and looked at her. "Gods, I love you."

"I love _you_." She grinned, but knew that there was no way she was going to win the usual 'I love you more' game.

He decided not to play it anyway. "My Queen."

"My King,"

"I'm not a King, Kayleigh." He said. "I'm a Jarl."

"No, but you are a king to me." She smiled. "You're my King, my Stormcloak… my everything."

As always, he was taken by her tender and devoted love. He touched foreheads with her, embracing her as well as this moment, for they were expecting a prince.

* * *

**A/N: The helping the Imperials thing was a last-minute write-in. I just had too. Because the last chapter does raise some questions. What were the Imppies going to do? Continue to suffer under the Thalmor? Well, Kay's not like that so... yeah...  
**

**You're not going to like the next chapter...  
**

**Undertaker87: Welcome to the Runaway With My Heart family! XD As for your questions: in Chapter 37 'Faces of Danger', and Chapter 38, I mentioned that those assassins were murdered and left on their doorstep. When Sheogorath found out their hideout, they were all arrested and faced the headman's axe. The Guild and the Black-Briar family (excluding the innocent ones) were arrested and thrown in jail (Chapter 64 'Preparations'). Surely Kay wouldn't let Skyrim be host to assassins and thieves, right? :)  
**

**And extra Daedric points to EliraXBrynjolf for making that ironic remark about them having a boy! XD It's like you read this chapter beforehand! XD  
**


	72. Safe and Sound

**The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim ****–**** Ulfric Stormcloak & Kayleigh Leanne ****–**** "Runaway With My Heart"**

* * *

**Location: Master Bedroom, Palace of the Kings  
13th of Second Seed, 4E 204  
8:46pm**

"I never meant to have you get caught in the middle of all of this." Kayleigh apologized, once again. Tomorrow, on the 14th of Second Seed, Ulfric and the five thousand Stormcloak soldiers were going to make the long trip to Cyrodill to assist the Imperial in defeating the Thalmor.

Ulfric let his wife lean against him; he wrapped his loving arms around her, hands on her stomach. He rested his head on hers, trying his best to comfort her. "This was my decision, Kayleigh. And if we want the Imperials to successfully drive out the Thalmor, I'm going to have to be there."

"I can't let the Imperials suffer like that, but… the thought of you fighting over there…"

"Shhh…" He hushed her. "It'll all be alright. I'll be back before you know it."

She nuzzled her face under his chin, wanting to hold onto him for as long as possible. She was starting to regret this. So much. But when she was asked to help someone, she rarely turned them away. Who would have thought that Ulfric would have wanted to put himself on the line like that?

Kayleigh touched his hands, the hands that were on her stomach. "You have to name him."

"Me?"

"I named Lisabeth," She looked up. "You have to name our son." She smiled.

Ulfric smiled back at her and then looked at her stomach. He gave it a thought and decided with, "William."

It took her a while to react to that. "What?"

"You asked me to name him. I did." He ran a hand over her stomach. "We're naming him William."

"Ulfric…" Tears formed in her eyes. "Are you serious? We're naming him after my father?"

"Your father was an amazing man. He loved you very much." He smiled at her. "It's only right. So we're naming him William."

She grinned brighter than the Sun. "Ulfric Stormcloak, you need to stop making me cry!"

"How can I help it?" He chuckled, and embraced her in a loving hug.

* * *

**Location: Windhelm Stables  
14th of Second Seed, 4E 204  
7:07am**

_What have I done? I just wanted to help the Imperials fight off the Thalmor. I didn't expect Ulfric to step in. I mean, I can take care of things here and everything, but… what if… what if he doesn't…. return?  
_

_No! Stop it, Kayleigh! Everything's going to be alright!  
_

… _But my heart won't stop blaming itself until I see him back in Windhelm. _

"You come back alive, no matter what. Do you understand?" Kayleigh cupped her beloved husband's cheeks, before he would get on his horse and lead the five thousand men to Cyrodill. "If I hear one thing goes wrong, I'm coming over there. With child or not, I will Shout all of them to pieces!"

Ulfric chuckled as he tucked Kayleigh's hair behind her ear. "I'll be fine." He looked at his daughter, who was next to Kayleigh. He knelt down in front of her. "I won't be long."

"Promise, Daddy?" Lisabeth asked innocently.

He smiled. "Promise. When I come back, maybe I'll teach you how to swing a sword?"

"Yay!" She clapped, skipping up and down.

He chuckled and kissed her forehead. "Take care of your mother for me." He got back on his feet to look at Kayleigh.

She had tears in her eyes. "I love you."

Cupping her cheeks, he kissed her passionately. As soon as she wanted it to last forever, he pulled back. "I love you too."

That should not be the last time she would hear those words. Taking off his Amulet of Talos that was around her neck for three years, she put it on for him and touched foreheads with him. "Talos keep you safe." She whispered, her voice cracking.

Ulfric got onto his horse, gave his family one last smile, before he and his Stormcloaks rode off. Kayleigh, Lisabeth, Vigilance, Galmar and Jorleif watched as they rode; they stayed there until they could not see their shadows anymore. And during this time, only four words ran through her head:

_What have I done?_

* * *

**Location: Palace of the Kings  
29****th**** of Second Seed  
3:00pm**

_I've sent him to Oblivion. What have I done? I've sent him to an early death. What have I done? I've sent him to the wrath of the Thalmor…_

_What have I done?_

Kayleigh's thoughts were interrupted when the palace's door opened up and shut close. Jorleif returned with... with the letter in his hands. The letter from Cyrodill. Rumors of it were floating around and it was true. Kayleigh got down from her throne and stopped after a few steps. "Jorleif?"

"The letter from the Emperor." He said.

Vigilance, Lisabeth and Galmar gathered around the dining table. The guards on duty listened intently. "Open it, please." She requested.

Jorleig obeyed. He unfolded it and read it to himself, eyes dotting each word. Lisabeth held her mother's hand, trying to comfort her. _What have I done, what have I done, what have I done…_

"My Queen…" He looked from the letter. "The Imperials were victorious."

"Yes!" Galmar and Lisabeth cheered, high-fiving each other. Vigilance barked and took a twirl.

"They are returning home now." Jorleif also informed.

"And of Ulfric?" She asked.

That was when the color drained from the Nord's face. "My Queen… they are saying that they can't find him."

_Oh Gods… _"What? What do you mean?"

"He was fighting off a rather large wave on his own; they were charging for him." He said, trying to make sense of the letter. "He was last seen then. After the dust settled and the Thalmor surrendered, he was nowhere to be found…"

"By the Gods, give me that!" Galmar snatched the letter from his hands to read it on his own. "There must be a mistake somewhere!"

"Mommy?" Lisabeth shook her hand.

"What have I done?" She whimpered.

"Lady Stormcloak, this doesn't mean a thing…!"

"Oh Gods!" She buried her face in her hands, sobbing. "What have I done?" She began to cry, as she ran to the war room, to her own room. "What have I done?"

"Mommy!" Lisabeth ran after her. "Mommy, stop!"

Vigilance followed as well. _Kay! Kayleigh, stop! Damn it, Kay, COME BACK! _

Kayleigh ran into her bedroom and shut the door behind her, leaning against it and sliding onto the floor, crying her eyes out. "What have I done!" She bawled. "Please forgive me… I'm so sorry…!" She buried her tear-soaked face into her hand again. "I'm so sorry, Ulfric…"

_What have I done?_

* * *

**Location: Windhelm Stables  
3****rd**** of Mid Year  
6:44pm**

Almost everyone in Windhelm was present for the Stormcloaks' arrival from Cyrodill. They left to help the Imperials defeat the Thalmor, and that was what they did. The Dominion was now gone from every province. Up front, Galmar, Vigilance, Lisabeth and a very dejectedly Kayleigh waited for them to arrive, just before the Sun would set.

Lisabeth held onto her mother's hand, trying to comfort her, but to no avail. Kayleigh locked herself in her room for the past few days, not speaking to anybody, just asking the same thing over and over again: _what have I done?_

Vigilance barked, indicating that he could see something over the horizon. Everybody, except Kayleigh looked up…

… The Stormcloaks were finally returning.

Everybody cheered and clapped happily, seeing their fellow soldiers return after so long. But to Kayleigh, all she wanted was Ulfric back. Now all she could feel was nothing. She prayed for a miracle, for something to happen but-

"Mommy! Mommy! Look!" Lisabeth jumped up and down.

Noticing her daughter's elated attitude, she looked up… only to see Ulfric Stormcloak leading the Stormcloaks on his horse.

By Talos' mighty crown, he was alive!

"Daddy!" Lisabeth called for him.

They found him! He was alright! His armor was slightly dented; he had a new scar on his cheek, but they found him! He was alright! Kayleigh did not know how to react or what to feel, but Vigilance and Lisabeth though.

Ulfric got down from his horse, barely looking like he just returned from a fight as Lisabeth ran to him and he picked her up to hug her.

Kayleigh just stood there, staring at him with a blank look on her face.

Noticing his shock-struck wife, he put Lisabeth down and walked up to her. "Kayleigh?"

She managed to swallow the lump in her throat. "If I wasn't carrying your son, I would Shout you to pieces for fighting off a large army on your OWN!" She jabbed a finger on his chest.

He laughed at her and shook his head. "I misses you too, Kayleigh."

She could not stay mad at him. She just could not. How could she? "Damn it, Ulfric…" She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. "I'm so sorry. Please forgive me!" She begged.

"You did nothing wrong, love." He pulled back so he could cup her cheeks. "And it will take more than a Thalmor army to keep me from coming home to you, Lisabeth and William."

That was more than enough for her. She took him into a loving hug.

* * *

**A/N: For the heart attacks I've caused, I hope the next chapter can make up for it X) **

**The Companions are safe and sound; don't worry! x)  
**

**Brillian-in-a-Can: Sweet of you, but I don't have a steam account :/ In fact, I've already watched the entire Shivering Isles questline walkthrough on YouTube. There was no way I was going to write chapter 25 with just what I saw of Sheo in Skyrim, right? x) I couldn't look at Sheo the same way, after finding what what actually happened to him. Made me sad for days :( 'Lots of Love'? :O GASP! YOU STOLE MY LINE!  
**

**Dawnguard? Don't really think so :/ I can't see anyway for me to fit it in :/**

**Anyways, don't kill me for almost giving you folks a heart attack! I can't write the next chapter if I don't live! XD So, as an apology, I'd like to tell you that the next chapter as lots and lots of husband and wife, father and daughter, mother and son :) How does that sound? ;)  
**

**AND YOU GUYS! YOU GUYS! HOLY TAP-DANCING MARIACHI-LOVING JESUS, GUYS! MY BROTHER JUST SURPRISED ME WITH OBLIVION! FREAKIN' OBLIVION! GAME OF THE FREAKIN' YEAR EDITION! WOO HOO! WORDS CANNOT EXPRESS, SO I'M GOING TO WRITE IN CAPS!  
**


	73. The Stormcloak Family

**The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim ****–**** Ulfric Stormcloak & Kayleigh Leanne ****–**** "Runaway With My Heart"**

* * *

**Location: Master bedroom, Palace of the Kings, Windhelm  
3rd of Mid Year  
10:58pm**

With Stormcloaks assisting the Imperials in battle, despite the high-level Thalmor soldiers and wizards, they were victorious. It took a lot and it caused many lives, but with Cyrodiil safe and sound now, nobody would have to worry about the Dominion anymore. Seeing as they were losing, Elenwen ordered the troops in Cyrodiil to surrender, and they were called back to Summerset Isles.

"Lisabeth is finally asleep," Ulfric said, as he entered his bedroom. "I would have come in earlier, but she was too busy hugging me and scolding me for trying to fight off an army."

Kayleigh was sitting on her side on the bed when she looked up at him and smiled sweetly. "At least she did all the scolding for me. I'm too tired." She got up to take his hands, and look into his eyes. The candles in their room were their source of light, and through this, both of them could see each other's eye sparkle. Kayleigh ran a hand past his cheek where a new scar over layered an old one. Caressing it tenderly, she leaned in to kiss him here.

"That… felt much better." He admitted with a smile.

With her own smile, she rested her head on his chest, embracing him as much as possible.

* * *

**Location: Master bedroom, Palace of the Kings  
6****th**** of Frostfall  
8:25pm**

"Now he… _he_ looks like you." The proud father of a newborn baby boy said to his wife.

Kayleigh giggled. "Really? You think so?"

"But of course!" Ulfric cradled baby William in his massive, but loving arms. "He had those gorgeous green eyes that only you can produce. And look at that smile!" He squealed. Kayleigh loved it when he would squeal. It was amusing, not to mention adorable. "Oh, and the chubby cheeks…"

She narrowed her eyes. "I don't have chubby cheeks!" She instinctively touched her own cheeks. "… Do I?"

"Well where else could he have gotten them from?" Ulfric asked. "According to you, I have perfectly chiseled cheeks, so…"

She huffed playfully, and leaned back against the headboard of their bed, tired beyond anything. "It was worth it… all the pain, the waiting… it was all worth it when I finally saw Lisabeth. And now, William." She stroked William's forehead. "They're definitely gifts from the Gods, Ulfric."

"They're my gifts from _you_." He said instead. With a smile, he handed him to her. "Go on. I know you want to hold him."

She happily accepted him. "Hi, Sweetie…" She whispered while he slept soundly. "My Prince…" She looked up to Ulfric. "The Dragonblood flows strong in him, Ulfric. I can feel it."

He raised his eyebrows. "You can?"

"In Lisabeth too." She admitted. "I-I thought that it was just some other kind of connection I felt because I'm their mother, but… I think it's more than that." She glanced down at him. "They can't be Dragonborns; Akatosh grants that, but they have the blood of a Dragon, and it's strong. I can feel it."

He simply smiled at that, and stroked William's forehead. "I can't imagine our lovely children Shouting any time soon. Can you?"

"You'll never know." She smiled back, and kissed William on his forehead. "The world needs to get ready for him as well."

* * *

**Location: Lisabeth and William's bedroom, Palace of the Kings  
15th of Morning Star, 4E 211  
9:59pm**

William Stormcloak grew up to be everything like his mother: sweet, preserved, always smiling, however, none has seen the explosive anger that Kayleigh can produce. He had shoulder-length dark auburn hair, and his features resembled Kayleigh; it was like looking into a mirror. In fact, he was beginning to take an interest in magic. If Kayleigh's mother was here, rest assured, Felicia Bennett would teach him everything and beyond of what she knew. As of now, that was going to be Kayleigh's responsibility.

Lisabeth grew up to be just like Ulfric; she now had blonde shoulder-length hair. She started an interest in weapons, so Ulfric offered to teach her everything he knew.

To sum it up, Lisabeth was Ulfric, and William was Kayleigh.

"_With the Amulet in hand, Martin Septim presented himself to the Elder Council to be crowned Emperor of all Tamriel. Once crowned, he planned to relight the Dragonfires and seal Tamriel from Oblivion. In a last-ditch attempt to stop him, Mehrunes Dagon launched an assault on the Imperial City, opening several Oblivion Gates within the capital itself. Uncrowned, Martin joined the battle in the city streets." _

Lisabeth, now nine years old, gasped. "Oh no! I hope he can defeat him!"

"Read on, Mommy!" William, now seven, requested.

Kayleigh giggled, and continued to read the book, "The Oblivion Crisis". 14-year old Vigilance was sleeping soundly on Kayleigh's lap. _"Mehrunes Dagon himself left Oblivion and entered Tamriel, breaking the covenant. Only the unlit Dragonfires allowed this to be possible. Now that the barrier was ripped asunder, it was too late to relight the Fires. Martin Septim chose to make the ultimate sacrifice - he shattered the Amulet of Kings to become the avatar of the god Akatosh and do battle with Mehrunes Dagon."_

Lisabeth and William both gasped in horror. "No!" William squealed in horror. "Did he die?"

Kayleigh continued on. _"Records of this battle vary wildly. What we do know is that Mehrunes Dagon was defeated and sent back into Oblivion. The avatar of Akatosh was turned to stone and can be seen to this day in the Temple of the One in the Imperial City. With the Amulet gone, the Dragonfires quenched, and the last Dragonblood Emperor dead, the barrier to Oblivion is sealed forever."_

"He died, didn't he?" Lisabeth whimpered. "Oh no…"

"No fair! Stupid Mehrunes Dagon!" William chided. "Martin Septim sacrificed himself for us… wow. How many people can do that?"

"Our mother, for one," Lisabeth pointed out. "She saved all of Tamriel, remember?"

"Oh yeah!" William snapped his fingers. "At least you're still here, Mommy! I can't imagine life without you!"

"You wouldn't even be here, Will."

"Shut up, Lisa!"

Kayleigh laughed at them as she closed the book. "Since Martin Septim did not have any children, there were no more Septim Emperors, thus, the Mede bloodline stepped in."

"Mommy," William started out. "Do you think that if Martin Septim was still alive, he would have been the greatest Emperor ever?"

"Hmm…" Kayleigh thought for a bit. "I would guess so. I mean, he seemed like such a nice man. And he went to the extent of sacrificing himself for us all. So yes, I think he would have been the greatest Emperor ever. And the Septim bloodline would have continued."

"They would not have signed the White-Gold concordant, wouldn't they?" Lisabeth asked.

"No, I'd like to think not. After all, Tiber Septim, whom we also know as the God Talos, founded the Empire altogether." She said. "They would not want to dishonor their ancestor and God, now would they?"

"You know what, Mommy?" William crawled out from under the sheets to sit next to Kayleigh. "I think you should have been the Emperor!"

Lisabeth did the same. "Empress, genius." She looked up at Kayleigh. "But yeah, Mommy. I know you: you would have never given Skyrim to the Thalmor."

"No, I wouldn't have," She hugged both of them. "But it's over now. We're a free and independent country. I'm her High Queen," She smiled at her children. "And you are her prince and princess. After I'm gone, your father will take over the throne, if he's still around. But if not, William, you'll take the throne."

"Me?" He pointed to himself. "I can't rule a country, Mommy!"

"Yes, but you'll learn. You too, Lisa," She looked at her. "If anything happens to your brother, you will take the throne."

"But we know nothing about ruling a country, Mommy." She agreed with her brother.

She giggled. "That's what I said too, but I learned. And I learned a lot. It's not easy, true, but it'll get easier. Besides, all the Jarls are independent. They don't need my help unless necessary, but even so, as King, or Queen, we have to make sure that all Nine Holds are well and standing tall." Kayleigh smiled at them. "And… I think that the future Kings or Queens should be those from the Stormcloak bloodline. Don't you?"

The two Nord children looked at each other and then smiled at their mother.

* * *

**Location: Palace of the Kings (Rooftop)  
17th of Sun's Dusk, 4E 214  
2:13pm**

Lisabeth Aria Stormcloak, now 12 years old, raised the steel sword and with all her might, swung it at the dummy that she was practicing on. Her swing left a rather large mark on the dummy.

"Excellent work, my dear!" Ulfric clapped from behind her. "I think we're done for now. Tomorrow, you're going one-on-one with me. You'll need to learn some defensive maneuvers. Learning to swing a sword isn't enough."

Lisabeth nodded. "I know, Daddy!" She smiled at him and handed him back the sword.

"That's my girl," He kissed her on her forehead. "Go on. Your tutor will be here soon."

"Alright." With that, she skipped ahead.

Sighing, Ulfric inspected the steel sword she had been practicing on for the last few months. He would have to make wooden ones for tomorrow's practice.

"In so many ways, this is bringing back sweet memories." He turned to the sound of his wife's loving voice. "My father taught me how to swing a sword too. I was 12 as well." She walked up to him. "Took me a few weeks. Then I learnt how to handle a greatsword. Unfortunately, that took longer than expected. In fact," She thought about it. "I never properly learnt how to swing one. I couldn't even lift the damn thing."

Ulfric chuckled at that. "Is that why you use only one-handed wepons?"

"Yep." She nodded. "But the Ebony Greatsword you gave me for my rank as Thane is still mine. I might not use it, but I consider it a wonderful gift. But I was hoping I could pass it onto Lisabeth if she was interested."

"Hm, that might not be a bad idea. She had been emphasizing on learning how to handle two-handed weapons, but I told her she hard to start from the bottom." He related.

"We all do." She smiled at him. "Listen, I was hoping you could handle the royal duties for about an hour or so."

"Oh? Going somewhere?" He asked.

"William and Varyna are having a play date." She said. "Her mother can't be there because she's stuck at the docks. I told her I was more than happy to watch them." She put on that innocent look on her face.

He sighed. "Alright. But you'll have to hurry back. You know how much the royal duties scare me."

She laughed. "I know, I know." She leaned in to kiss him on his cheek. "Thank you, you beautiful man, you."

* * *

**Location: Windhelm  
5:51pm**

With Kayleigh behind him, William, Varyna and Vigilance all engaged in a game of tag. They were all over the place, but stayed within Kayleigh's line of sight. Varyna was a 10-year-old Dark Elf and the daughter of a single mother, who worked crazy hours at the Windhelm docks. Ever since William spent time with lonely Varyna one day, they became quick friends. When William asked Kayleigh if she could spend time with them whenever her mother was not around, Kayleigh could not say no. Varyna was such a loving bundle of innocence. Today, they wanted to play tag and just run all around the city.

"I… GOT YOU, Will!" In a leap, Varyna got onto William's back.

"Whoa!" He was now giving her a piggyback ride. "You're even lighter than I thought, Varyna!"

"Naaaah, Will!" Varyna pinched both of his cheeks. "You're just strong, just as a Nord should be!" With her still on his back, she turned her head behind to Kayleigh. "Isn't that right, Lady Stormcloak?"

"Yes indeed, Varyna!" Kayleigh laughed. If she did not know better, she would say that William and Varyna made a cute little couple. "Hey! How about we go to the docks and see your mother, Varyna? I'm sure she'll like that."

"Really? Yay! Let's go!" Varyna cheered. "But, she would be busy. I don't think her superior would allow that."

Kayleigh then chuckled and smirked. "Have you forgotten, Sweetie? I'm High Queen."

* * *

**A/N: FYI - Varyna will play a role as well :) Nothin' like the Stormcloak family! X)  
**

**Next chapter, SHEO-FREAKIN'-GORATH!  
**

**It's Oblivion for the PS3, yes. I have both the Xbox and PS3. My bro had a PS3 too, so any games he buys, we share them :)  
**

******Question: Is everyone alright with having Kay's Mad side becoming the Princess of the Shivering Isles? Does that sound believable? Because I might have another one of Kay's side become the Princess of something else!**

******PS: Sorry if you see 'Chapter 74' and then 'Chapter 73'. Last night, there was a huge glitch and the chapter notification did not pop up in my inbox :/ Now that it has, I hope you guys are notified of the new chapter!  
**


	74. My Day With The Mad God

**The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim ****–**** Ulfric Stormcloak & Kayleigh Leanne ****–**** "Runaway With My Heart"**

* * *

**Location: The Shivering Isles, Oblivion  
24****th**** of Evening Star, 4E 214**

"And you would always play 'Catch the Mad God'. Day in and day out." Kayleigh Leanne Stormcloak said. "Then SOMEONE, wasn't showing up, so you all couldn't play anymore." She took a sip of Daedric Tea.

Lisabeth slapped Sheogorath on his hand. "Exactly, Sheogorath! Where in Oblivion have you been?"

"Ow!" Sheogorath rubbed that hand of his. "I was in the Shivering Isles, love! Where else in Oblivion would I be in?"

"Why don't you visit us as often?" William asked, nibbling on a wedge of cheese.

Sheogorath, Kayleigh, Lisabeth, William, and Vigilance were all having lunch in his palace, the Madhouse. After going missing for a few months, Kayleigh decided it was high time the Mad God answered for his absence. So she sat up a lunch date with him, whether he liked it or not.

Sheogorath sighed, and leaned back against his throne. "Well, I have been having some trouble in my Realm. A teensy little war was going on between the North and the South in my Fringe. And I HATE it, when people fight IN MY FRINGE!" He exclaimed.

The Stormcloak family could only laugh at him. "Things seem to be better now though, Sheo." Kayleigh said. "Mania and Dementia seem to be alright."

"Things are better now, yes," He said. "But none of them better try anything so STUPID ever again! Mania and Dementia have never liked each other. Which is sad! I mean, after all, they're both so incredibly insane! How can they NOT see eye-to-eye?" He questioned.

"Which part would Mommy be the princess of?" William asked.

"'Princess of the Shivering Isles', Will." Lisabeth cocked an eyebrow at him. "I think that tells us something."

"My dear Champion," Sheogorath called out for Kayleigh. "Didn't you say the little love was just like big nose?"

Kayleigh giggled at Sheogorath's nickname for Ulfric. He rarely called Ulfric by his real name. "I did."

"Then why does she have your mouth?"

Kayleigh covered her own mouth and widened her eyes. "Whoops…"

Lisabeth looked at her mother. "Hm… maybe I do have something of you, Mother." She smirked.

Kayleigh smirked back. "Looks like you do, Lisa."

"Do I have something of you, Mommy?" William asked innocently, as the 10 year old he was.

"Ooooh, wouldn't YOU like to know!" Sheogorath squealed, as he got up from his throne to pick up William in his arms. "You got her hair! Her sweet smile! And bless your little heart, YOU HAVE THOSE EYES! OH, THE EYES!" He pinched William's cheek. "And let's not forget those chubby cheeks!"

"I _don't_ have chubby cheeks!" Kayleigh touched both her cheeks.

"Uh, yes you do, Mother." Lisabeth raised an eyebrow.

Kayleigh shot her a dirty look.

"I'm just saying, Mother, if I have Daddy's perfectly chiseled cheeks, that means Will has your chubby cheeks." She gave a cheeky smile.

Kayleigh smiled back and laughed. "You definitely have my mouth, Lisa. Remind me not to hold it against you."

"Nothin' like mother and daughter, AND their mouths!" Sheogorath laughed out loud. "HASKILL!" He screamed for his chamberlain. "CHEESE FOR EVERYONE! Includin' the dog!"

Vigilance titled his head. _Cheese? Again? I'm old, Mad God. Can't I get anything else? _

Kayleigh and Lisabeth laughed at that. "Don't you eat anything else, Mad God?" Lisabeth asked.

"Of course I do! Oh, how I LOVE eatin'!" He said, still carrying William in his arms. "Hm… in fact, I could go for a brain pie right about now…"

"You'll get no donations from us, I'm afraid." Kayleigh said and picked up a wedge of cheese. "Stick with these, Sheo. They're healthier." She took a bite. "… I think…"

"Do you like cheese, Mommy?" William asked.

"Ever since I met my loving Daedric Prince and he won't shut up about them, I couldn't help but eat cheese every now and then." She admitted, taking another bite. "But it's not good unless he makes them."

"Well, what can I say?" Sheogorath shrugged his shoulders proudly, looked at William and pinched his cheek, to which he giggled.

Kayleigh smiled to herself at their growing relationship. After all, Sheogorath was the one who told her that she was expecting William before the morning sickness started. She knew that Sheogorath could take care of her children, if anything were to ever happen to her. The Gods know that he could never take care of Ulfric; both of them could not get along that well, but they adjust for her sake. Lisabeth was not as thrilled, but Kayleigh knew that she would warm up to Sheogorath eventually. 13 years have passed since Kayleigh first met Sheogorath, and their relationship only grew stronger. To know that a part of her, specifically her mad personality, was going to be ruling the Shivering Isles with him forever was a delightful thought: in a way, she could spend eternity with her father-like Daedric Prince.

* * *

**A/N: I couldn't help it! I just HAD TO post this chapter as well! X)  
**

**Jesus, it wasn't easy writing this chapter. Trying to come up with more random stuff is hard!  
**

**ay1234, thanks for your review! I now know of a way for them to have a fight, AND to add in a new issue!  
**

**Next chapter is tad, well... A LOT more sadder. Bring tissues. Seriously. I will make you folks cry with my angst writing skills.  
**


	75. A Companion's End

**The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim ****–**** Ulfric Stormcloak & Kayleigh Leanne ****–**** "Runaway With My Heart"**

* * *

**Location: Master bedroom, Palace of the Kings, Windhelm  
28****th**** of Evening Star, 4E 214  
6:12pm**

"What do you think?"

"My Queen… I don't know how I can put this…"

"Just tell me. Say it."

Jora, the priest from the Temple of Talos, sighed heavily. "My Queen, his body is getting weak every day. He throws up constantly, especially the food you give him. None of our healing spells are working on him. I'm afraid that…" She did not know how to continue. "My Queen, you have to understand, at his age…"

"I know." 42-year-old Kayleigh Stormcloak looked down at Vigilance, who was resting his frail body on her lap. She stroked his fur ever so tenderly, trying to comfort him. "He's 17 now…" Keep her gaze on her pup, she asked, "There's nothing you can do. Nothing at all?"

Jora shook her head. "If the Gods decide it's time…"

"So I see," Kayleigh could not believe this was happening to her, but for this whole time, she kept an oddly calm demeanor. She continued to stroke Vigilance's fur. He whimpered, unable to take the body aches he had been feeling for so long. "Thank you, Jora. You may leave."

* * *

**Location: Windhelm Stables  
29****th**** of Evening Star, 4E 214  
1:46pm**

"How did you sneak out?"

"Kay's busy with some royal duties. Ulfric's still visiting Vignar Gray-Mane in Whiterun. Lisa, Will and Varyna have a play date. But, I still don't have much time, so I'll keep it as brief as I can."

"So tell me, Vigilance. What's happening?"

17-year-old Vigilance sighed and sat on his hind legs. "Swift, we both know that it was not going to be long before my own body decided that it wants me dead…"

"Shut your mouth, Vigilance!" Swift walked up to her long-time companion. "Don't say that! I mean, Kayleigh's not going to hear us anytime soon, but don't say that!"

"Swift, you don't have to pretend just like Kay." Vigilance show through his companion like glass. "She knows she's losing me, and she's trying to deny it, even though the facts are in front of her. And Swift, you're looking at me right now: look at me and tell me I don't look deathly!"

Swift was at a loss on what to say. "Vigilance, stop. Now. Please. Noting is going to happen to you! You're fine!"

Vigilance faked a laugh. "It's been a long time since I eat properly, Swift, without vomiting. It's been a long time since I walked without feeling the pain in my joints. Swift, I'm 17 years old! I just thank the Gods that my eyesight hadn't been taken away as well, or I would probably be talking to a tree, mistaking it for you!"

Swift gave him a warning look.

"The point is, Swifty…" Vigilance looked up. "I'm dying. My days are coming to an end, and I can feel life ebbing away from me. I don't have time. My last day is dawning. I know it. You know it. And Kay knows it. She just denies it."

Swift was at a loss. Seems like her best friend was ready to face his upcoming death. Swift was hurt by this. Sighing, she asked, "So what do you want to do, Vigilance? Just leave?"

"No," He shook his head. "I'm going to spend every living second with Kay. This is the last time I'll probably see you, so I'll spend this time with you now." He then smiled. "It was certainly amazing to have met you, Swift. You haven't aged a day."

Swift laughed. "I'm 19 years old, Vigilance. We met when I was 6 and you were 4. Surely there must be some kind of difference?"

"Not a chance," He laughed. "Which reminds me… you've got about –what – give and take – 10-15 more years? Do me a favor?"

"Anything," She took a step forward. "Tell me."

"There's no way Kay's going to get another dog for the palace. So it's up to you to take care of her. You know how she's still doing her adventuring with the little ones. If she's going adventuring again soon, don't let her tie you a safe distance away from wherever she is. Stick close to her. Fight for her, if you have to. But don't let her go alone."

Swift smiled. "There's no way I'll let that happen. You can count on me, Vigilance."

"Thanks, Swifty. You're the best!" He said and sighed. "Hey," He called out for his companion. "I love you, Swift."

It took Swift everything not to cry. "I love you too, Vigilance."

* * *

**Location: Master bedroom, Palace of the Kings, Windhelm  
11:13pm**

With her husband still is Whiterun, Kayleigh had Vigilance sleep on her bed. Tonight, she just felt so wrong. She felt as if Vigilance was going to say goodbye to her once and for all. Lisabeth and William were close by, trying not tear up for their mother's sake. Kayleigh already had those bottled-up tears flowing down her cheeks.

Kayleigh lovingly stroked Vigilance's fur as he rested his head on his master's lap. "Hey, buddy… do you remember the time we met Barbas? Clavicus Vile's dog?" She forced her laughs. "You were a little suspicious of him, I knew. But you two became good friends in that short time, right?"

Vigilance smiled a little, and wagged his tail, responding to her. _It's almost time for me, Kay. I know that you know it as well. _

"Vigilance, you've always been like a baby to me. You know that, right?" She asked. "I know that you're a war dog, but… but during my quest to defeat Alduin, it got really lonely, and you were my only companion. So you couldn't really blame me if I loved you like a little baby."

Vigilance chuckled to himself. _And you still do. Don't try to deny it or anything. _

"Buddy, please," She began to sob quietly. "Don't leave me. You can't go…" She whispered. "It's too soon…"

_I'm 17 years old, Kay. We've known each other for 13 years. I'd say it's soon enough. _Vigilance lifted his head.

"Vigilance?"

Vigilance gave an equal glance to both Lisabeth and William, his master's children, whom he had been looking out for all this time. Watch them grow, watch them learn… everything. _I love the both of you so much. It's your duty to take care of your parents. _Vigilance struggled to his feet and walked over the side of the bed where they were sitting to nuzzle his head on them.

"We love you too, Vigilance." Lisabeth was the stronger one. She simply patted him.

"But don't go!" William hugged him tightly. "Please!"

_I'm sorry._

Vigilance turned his head to his master, who still had tears streaming down her face. He walked up to her, barely able to stand on his feet. Settling down on his hind legs, he leaned in and kissed Kayleigh on her cheek: his kiss being a loving lick. Kayleigh could only try her hardest not to bawl. Patting him, she leaned down and kissed him on his forehead. "I love you, Buddy."

_I love you too, Kay._ With that, he settled down on all four legs, put his head on her lap again, and this time, closed his eyes.

* * *

**Location: Markarth Stables, Markarth  
14****th**** of Rain's Hand, 4E 201 (13 years before)**

"War dog? He looks too humble to be a killer."

"Never underestimate his looks. Vigilance may look loving, but he's one of the fiercest companions you can have."

Kayleigh continued to pat the smiling, tail-wagging pup on his head. "You're a sweet thing, Vigilance. I'll take you with me."

"Good. He's all yours. He'll follow you to Oblivion and back, if it comes to that."

* * *

_And Banning was right. I would have definitely followed you to Oblivion and back. And I think I did, actually. _

_Kay, we've been friends for a long time. 13 years, to be exact. You never went anywhere without me, and I would never go anywhere without you. We've been through happy times, sad times, dying times. We've been through everything. I've watched you fight just about everything. I've watched you save all of Tamriel; I was there the entire time. I've watched you and Ulfric grow to love each other and I've watched you get married. You looked gorgeous. Like a princess. Like the Queen you truly are. Most people would forget their pets after the birth of their children, but you kept me close, and both Lisa and Will adore me just as much as you do. I've watched them grow up to be what they are now: the prince and princess of Skyrim._

_Don't be sad when that I'm gone, Kay. I can see that you're holding my dead body and crying your eyes out now, but please don't be sad. You have to move on. The little ones are sad too, so be strong for them… but it's clear that it's you who needs comforting… _

_It hurts me to have to leave you as well, Kay, and I hate the fact that I could never talk to you, say all the things I wanted to say to you, because I was just a dog. I'll find a way for me to tell you all the things I've always wanted to somehow. I promise I will. But for now, I know for a fact that you know very well that I love you. _

_So hold on to that. Hold on to that until you see me again. I'll be waiting for you, Kay. Don't worry. You're my master, my companion, and my best friend. Stay safe, Kay. I love you._

* * *

**A/N: I'm not the best angst writer in the world or anything, but it takes a lot for me to cry at my own work ;_;  
**

**I just had to write this. It needed to be done. And I didn't want Vigilance's passing to be summed up in a little paragraph or anything; that would be even more cruel. So this is it!  
**

**Please don't find me :(  
**


	76. Vigilance's Message

**The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim ****–**** Ulfric Stormcloak & Kayleigh Leanne ****–**** "Runaway With My Heart"**

* * *

**Location: Windhelm Stables  
1****st**** of Morning Star, 4E 215  
5:04pm**

"What a terrible way to start a new year." Lisabeth Stormcloak mumbled to her brother, as she kicked another pebble out of her way.

William Stormcloak picked up a pebble and flung it into the sea. "It's more terrible for Mommy. She still won't come out of her room."

Vigilance's funeral had happened this morning, at the cemetery in Windhelm. He was buried next to Kayleigh's parents. "And she won't come out for at least a few days. I don't think Daddy can convince her either."

"I feel so bad for her." William threw another pebble into the icy cold sea. "I mean, to lose a companion you've had for 13 years… Mommy's never going to get over this, is she?"

"No way," Lisabeth immediately replied. "There's no way. The scars will heal, but they're not going to go away."

William sighed heavily, thinking of his mother.

* * *

**Location: Master bedroom, Palace of the Kings, Windhelm  
2nd of Morning Star, 4E 215  
7:15pm**

"Kayleigh? Kayleigh, it's alright…"

"It's too soon…" Kayleigh sobbed. "He was still so young!"

Ulfric had tried his best to return in time for Vigilance's funeral, but a snowstorm and a Giant attack happened during his journey back. "Shh…" He tried to hush his grieving wife, as he let her cry into his chest and he stroked her back. "Kayleigh, he's in a better place now. You have to try and think of it that way." He helped to wipe away her fallen tears. "Kayleigh, no matter what, Vigilance loved you very much. He wouldn't want you crying like this."

"I didn't think it would hurt this much…" She looked up at him. "I mean, I knew this day was coming. I saw all the signs! I tried to be calm about it. I tried to take it well, but it's not working! He's gone! My puppy is gone!" She hid her face in her hands, and started to cry harder.

"Kayleigh," He put his hands on her shoulders. "I know it hurts. You've been with Vigilance for 13 years. But I'm sure he misses you too. Listen, you couldn't do anything. You'll just have to move on. I know it's hard, but you'll pull through," He then smiled and removed her hands from her face so he could wipe away those streaming tears. "You always do. And I'll be here for you. Don't worry."

It was going to take a long time for Kayleigh to get over this, but she was going to try her best.

* * *

**Location: Palace of the Kings (Rooftop)  
11:52pm**

Kayleigh wanted to get some sleep; she knew she needed it, but it was impossible. Not when she had just lost her long-time companion. She held onto his custom-made leather armor, which was still in good condition, when after all these years. White stars were laid out over the black sky. Kayleigh stared at the night sky, counting the stars, wondering which one of those could Vigilance, possibly watching her.

"Hey, Sweetheart?"

That Yiddish-accented voice sounded all too familiar. Could it really be? With tears still in her green-eyes, she turned to her right and looked at the ground…

"Barbas?"

Barbas, Daedric Prince Clavicus Vile's dog, wagged his tail at her. "It's good to see you too, Sweetheart! You look lovely!"

Kayleigh was still in shock as she got to both of her knees so she could be of the same height as Barbas. Once again, he had the same features that resembled Vigilance, except for his brown fur. "Barbas, what are you doing here?" This was all too confusing for her.

"Visiting," He simply said, sitting on his hind legs. "I heard, Sweetheart. I'm terribly sorry."

Kayleigh shut her eyes tightly, and let go of a single breath. "Thank you." She leaned against the wall and toyed with Vigilance's leather armor.

Barbas knew of how hurt this woman was. He sat closer to her. "Listen, Sweetheart, I won't take much of your time, but I'm here for a reason."

"Which is?" She looked at her. "As much I appreciate you coming here, I really don't need anymore people telling me that it's going to be alright."

"I twisted Clavie's arm into letting me come here, Sweetheart. Was about ready to bite him too! The least you could do is give me a smile!" He said.

"Smiles aren't really important to me at the moment…" She mumbled, still glancing at the armor.

Barbas sighed, and decided to jump right into his purpose of being here. "I know you're hurtin', Sweetheart. Vigilance was a great companion. Definitely made me feel better about my relationship with Clavie." He said serenely. "But I'm here to relay a few messages from Vigilance."

Kayleigh lifted her head and looked at him. "What?" Was she hearing this right? "What are you saying, Barbas?"

"Vigilance, Swift, and I talked a lot during our little quest all those years ago. You've made quite the impact on the little pup." He said. "But I promised him that if anything were to happen to him, I'd be the one to pass on all the things he's always wanted to say to you, but couldn't."

This caused Kayleigh's heart to skip a beat, and possibly a few more. "Tell me, Barbas. I want to know."

Barbas prepared to give Kayleigh Vigilance's long but loving message. "Vigilance wanted you to know that he loved you. Very much. He said that the best day of his life was when he met you in Markarth, and when you decided to take him with you on your journeys. He likes that you treats him like a baby, so don't try to deny it that you didn't treat him like one. Even if he was hurt or dying, he would have protected you until death. He wants your children to grow up and be the fighter and the mage like they were born to be. Tell them that he's always going to look out for them. He wants Ulfric to know that he has to take care of you until the end of time, or he's going to bite him in his dreams."

This emitted a little giggled form Kayleigh, as well as a teary smile. "I'll let them know."

"And last, but mostly importantly, Sweetheart…" Barbas said. "Vigilance wants you to take good care of yourself. He knows that you're hurt right now, but he doesn't want you to dwell over his death. You have a country to run and a family to care for. Tend to those. He knows that you love him, and that's good enough for him. He'll be ready to meet you when your time is up, but he'll just wait for that day. Until then… he'll watch over you."

Kayleigh could not help but let a few tears flow down her cheeks. She continued to keep a small smile on her lips, though. "He said all those?"

Barbas nodded. "Yep. And if I didn't tell you, he'll bite me, so here I am."

Kayleigh gave a short laugh and looked up at the sky again. "I got your message, Buddy. Thank you. Thank you so much. I love you too." She blew a kiss to the heavens.

"Need a hug, Sweetheart? I'm just as cuddly!" Barbas said.

She looked down at the Daedric dog. "I could use one."

Barbas climbed onto her lap and let her hug him tightly. This was definitely what Kayleigh needed: a comforting message from her pup. She knew she was going to be a lot better now, thanks to Barbas. She stroked his fur and glanced up at the black skies again, this time, smiling; a smile that had been missing from her lips for a while now. Kayleigh then kissed Barbas on his forhead, and thanked him with all her heart. "Thank you, Barbas."

* * *

**A/N: Did you really, REALLY think I would just do this WITHOUT giving some kind of conclusion to it? HELLS NO!  
**

**x)  
**

**I hope this can bring some comfort to all the broken hearts out there!  
**

**So, who's ready for more action? Mother and children style? ;)  
**

**Which reminds me: If you were the tenth Divine, what would you be the Divine of? :) RANDOM QUESTIONS! XD  
**


	77. The Black Star

**The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim ****–**** Ulfric Stormcloak & Kayleigh Leanne ****–**** "Runaway With My Heart"**

* * *

**Location: Palace of the Kings, Windhelm  
10th of Second Seed, 4E 220  
9:13am**

Five more years passed, and it was 4E 220. On this day, 10th of Second Seed, Kayleigh Stormcloak turned 48 years old, and decided to go on a little journey she had been delaying for far too long: visiting the Shrine of Azura. She recalled once Sheogorath telling her to visit her shrine, but she never got around to it. Wearing her Queen's outfit, her two children, Lisabeth and William decided to tag along with her. Lisabeth was now 18 years old, and William was going to turn 16 in Frostfall.

Lisabeth had… a little muscle for a Nord woman her age. Her hair length was now chin-length. She was now wielding a Glass Greatsword and she wore a set of Stormcloak cuirass, both crafted by her mother. Lisabeth joined the Stormcloak army in the beginning of the year, now she was on her way to becoming a General, like her Godfather, Galmar Stone-Fist.

William had already started learning all the magic spells possible, which was why he and Kayleigh spent so much time together. He was starting to learn Enchantment as well. He was thinking of joining the College of Winterhold after his birthday, to which Kayleigh was more than happy to hear. For him, he wore a lovely set of Novice robes. Resembling his mother, he was one-handsome looking individual. His dark auburn was now mid-back length, tied into a loose ponytail.

"Have the children seen their presents, yet?" Ulfric Stormcloak, her beloved husband asked, as he braided her dark auburn hair for her. Ulfric himself was starting to age; his blonde hair had now grown a little longer, but was gradually turning white in color.

"Not yet." Kayleigh replied, straightening her Amulet of Talos around her neck. "Once we get to the stables."

He smiled. "It was sweet of you to get them the horses."

"I wanted to," She giggled. "I know they'll do their own adventuring someday so I thought, why not?"

"They'll love them." He continued to smile. "All done, love."

"Thank you, Ulfric." She turned to him. "Now, I won't be gone for more than three days. You can take care of things then?"

"As long as you get back," He tucked her fringe behind her ear. "You know how the royal duties scare me."

She laughed; that statement never failed to make her chuckle. "I know." She kissed him on his lips. "I love you."

* * *

**Location: Windhelm Stables**

"What's this big surprise, Mommy?" William asked, walking side by side with his sister and mother. Varyna, a Dark Elf of the same age as William, was also coming along for this journey. She and William were friends since they were both children, and Kayleigh knew her to be a charming young lady, with grey-blue skin, black hair, and red eyes.

"Yeah. You've been talking about it since we decided to come with you." Lisabeth agreed.

Kayleigh could only smirk. "Oh, you'll see, children. You'll see."

Once they reached the stables, Ulundil, the High Elf who owned the stables, was outside of his home, holding onto the rope of the saddles of two new bay-colored horses. They were much younger than Kayleigh's horse, Swift. Swift was already next to the carriage, waiting to be mounted.

"Mother?" Lisabeth wondered if this was going where she thought it was going.

One of the two horses had a string of Nightshades around his neck, and the other had a string of red Mountain Flowers around her neck. "Lisabeth, William, meet your horses: Courage," She patted the Nightshades-wearing horse. "And Shea." She then patted the red Mountain Flower-wearing horse. "They are my presents to you. Pick whichever one you want."

The Stormcloak children could only stare and gap in shock. Their presents were horses! They had their own horse! This was certainly going to make travelling easier.

William stepped up first; he made his way to Shea, who happily welcomed him with a grunt. He patted her forehead and was fascinated by her. "She's beautiful…" He looked at Varyna. "Don't you think, Ryn?"

"Definitely!" Varyna giggled. "I think she suits your calm personality."

Kayleigh grinned and turned to Lisabeth, who was making her way to Courage and stroking his face. "Courage is actually a tough little fellah. I know you do a little adventuring now and then, Lisa. Courage will be useful to you when you have to cross harsh terrains."

Lisabeth laughed and smiled at Courage. "I'll take him."

"Great!" Kayleigh was satisfied. "Now I had to put the flower necklaces around their necks to tell them apart for now. You two and decide on whatever you want to put on them to tell them apart. Don't go around mistaking them for Swift or anything."

* * *

**Location: Shrine of Azura**

**5:04pm**

"Wow…"

Indeed. There was no other way to describe the Shrine of Azura, which continued to stand tall until this day. Azura was the Daedric Prince of Dusk and Dawn. Azura, unlike most of the other princes, was sometimes described as a "good" Daedra, although she could be harsh when angered. Either way, she was one of the nicest ones anyone can come across.

Kayleigh, Lisabeth and William mounted their horses at the foot of the steps leading up to the Shrine of Azura. The Sun was ready to rest for the night when they arrived. However, the wind was frosty, almost bitter tonight. The Stormcloaks and Varyna made their way up the steps and to the top of the Shrine.

They were not expecting to see a Dark Elf at the top.

They all exchanged glances with each other. The female Dark Elf, clad in black robes, had grey skin just like Varyna, as well as red eyes. She had slight winkles on her feature; she must be a little old. She held her palms up to the heavens, gazing upon Lady Azura's vast statue. She turned her head to them, and greeted them with a warm smile.

"Azura has seen your coming, milady," She said to them, still keeping her hands to the skies. "It was not curiosity, but fate that had led you here."

Once again, they exchanged glances with each other. "Who do you mean?" Varyna asked politely.

The priest kept her warm smile. "You of course, Lady Stormcloak,"

Everybody dropped their jaws, with no intention of picking it up.

"It is an honor, my Queen."

Kayleigh managed to pick up her jaw though. "Me? Are you serious, milady?" She looked upon Azura's statue. "Another Daedric Prince? This is really getting old!" She looked at the priest. "What's your name, milady, and how did Azura see me coming?"

"My name is Aranea Lenith, Your Grace," She replied, keeping that polite tone. "And Azura has given me the gift of foresight. I had a vision of you walking up the steps to this altar long before you were born."

"Way before 48 years ago?" Lisabeth raised an eyebrow. "Damn… Daedras have way too much time on their hands…"

"So my mother is her Champion?" William asked.

"Yes indeed, young one," Aranea nodded. "Your mother has been chosen as her Champion. I know it this is unexpected, or… in your case, milady, 'getting old', but do not worry. It will all unfold as she predicted."

Kayleigh sighed heavily. "I'm also getting too old for this…" She turned her head back. "So, Children, who's up for a Daedric quest? First timers, be warned: you will end up killing someone or something over something."

Lisabeth smirked, amused. It was like talking to a mirror; this was the only thing that she inherited from her mother: her sarcasm, as well as explosive anger. "So what does Azura need?"

Aranea began to explain. "You must go to a fortress, endangered by water, yet untouched by it. Inside, you will find an elven mage who can turn the brightest star as black as night." She finally turned her whole body to them, lowering her hands. "It is cryptic, I know, but Azura's signs are never wrong. I believe the fortress may refer to Winterhold. Ask if they know of this elven enchanter."

"An elven enchanter?" Lisabeth grumbled. "Great. I thought you chased all the yellow-skins out of Skyrim!"

"I only forbid Thalmor from entering. All Altmer were still welcome, so as long as they did not have any ties with the Dominion whatsoever." Kayleigh corrected, and turned to them. "Look, let's just go to Winterhold and find this elven enchanter. It's not hard to miss an Altmer."

* * *

**Location: The Frozen Hearth, Winterhold  
10:59pm**

The night had finally fallen when the Stormcloaks arrived in Winterhold. In addition to spending the night here, they were going to see if anyone in the inn knew of this elven enchanter.

William spotted an Altmer, dressed in a set of Novice robes, drinking from a tankard, sitting at one of the benches. "Mommy," He nudged at her. "I spy an Altmer!"

"So you do, dear. Let's see if he is, or at least knows our enchanter." Kayleigh led them to him, where he was overwhelmed by the presence of four people.

"Can I… help you?" He asked, completely unsure of this.

"Yes, you can, handsome." Kayleigh sat next to him, not wanting to waste any time. "I'm looking for an elven enchanter, who studies stars. Now, you either know this person, or you are him. So which is it?"

"Who sent you?" Now he really felt threatened. "The College? The Jarl? We agreed there would be no more questions!"

"Keep your hood on, Altmer," Lisabeth said, completely stealing the words of her mother's mouth. "This has nothing to do with Winterhold. We're here because of Azura. She told us to find you."

"The Daedric Prince?" He laughed at them. "Right. Now tell me about the one with the Argonian maid and the lusty baron!"

"Look, Sir," Varyna stepped up. "This is true. Azura did sent us. We have a task to be fulfilled and we were told that you could lead us the right way."

"Look at you, all polite and gentle with your words." Nelacar smiled at Varyna. "Very well." He looked at Kayleigh. "But only because the Dark Elf you have here was very kind with her words. You should take a lesson or two."

Kayleigh smiled. "I can be just as persuasive, _without _using sweet words. You were saying?"

"Very well." He sighed. "What do you know about soul gems?"

"Don't try to change the subject or anything," Lisabeth warned.

"If you answer my question, you'll find that I'm not changing the subject whatsoever." He simply said.

"They're used for Enchanting." William answered, seeing as how his sister could never handle a conversation with attitude.

"They are," Nelacar looked at him. "Except the gem is always consumed. They're frail. Except for one."

"Don't tell me…" Kayleigh muttered.

"Azura's Star."

"There it is!"

"A Daedric artifact that allows any number of souls to pass through it." Nelacar continued.

"Wait, so…" William wanted to get this right, seeing as how he was learning enchantment. "Azura's Star lets you store a soul, use it, and then you can use the gem again?"

"Correct." Nelacar nodded. "Some of us wanted to find out how. I was working under Malyn Varen then. If only we knew what he was really planning."

Varyna did not like the sound of this."What did Malyn do?"

"Malyn wanted to alter the Star. He was dying. Disease. He thought he could store his own soul inside. Become immortal."

"But things didn't go according to plan?" Lisabeth asked.

"Indeed." He nodded. "This started to drive him mad. I had a feeling that Azura had something to do with it, seeing as it was her artifact, after all. Students started dying and soon, the Collge exiled him." He said. "He took a few loyal disciples to Ilinalta's Deep and vanished."

"Ilinalta's Deep? Mommy, that's all the way in Whiterun." William said.

"So it is," She sighed and got up. "Best we rest for the night and wake up bright and early. I have a feeling we've got to do some deep digging for the Star."

"You think we'd have to kill something?" Lisabeth asked.

"During a Daedric quest? Always."

* * *

**Location: Ilinalta's Deluge, Ilinalta's Deep  
11****th**** of Second Seed  
3:51pm**

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY, WILL! **I HATE MAGIC!**"

"Only if you don't know how to block it- **OW! STOP FIRING LIGHTNING BLOTS AT US!**"

"Will, Lisa, keep Varyna away!" Kayleigh ordered, taking cover behind a different pillar from her children. "Don't let her get in the cross-fire!"

Amongst all the Necromancers that they faced during their journey deep within Ilinalta's Deep, their (hopefully) final battle was with a Master Necromancer, who was having no trouble using all the three elements against the Stormcloaks. He laughed evilly, seeing as how they had to hide behind pillars, trying to dodge his wrath.

"What are you going to do?" William yelled over the sound of the Ice Spikes attempted to hit them, as well as shielding Varyna.

"Take this bastard down, that's what!" She growled, casting an Ebonyflesh spell on herself. "Ever wanted to see your mother in battle? Now you can!" She stepped out of her hiding place with an evil grin on her face. "HEY!" She yelled at him. "Yol… TOOR SHUL!" She Shouted.

The Master Necromancer tried to block the fire breath Shout with a ward, but it broke through it and sent him flying into a wall.

Kayleigh clicked her tongue in disappointment. "They never learn…" After a long time, she wielded her Mace of Molag Bal in her hand. "Say hello to Molag Bal!"

As she was about to bring it down on him, he rolled out of the way and struggled to his feet, barely. He brandished his elven dagger, despite the fact that he was going up against a mace five times its size. He was about to gut her, but she stepped out of the way, out she could bring the mace down on the back on his neck.

"Whoa…" Lisabeth panted, stepping out of hiding place. "I will never tease you about becoming 50."

Kayleigh laughed. "That's good to know, Lisa."

"Now I wanna be a Dragonborn…" William mumbled, staring at his mother with bewildered eyes.

* * *

**Location: Shrine of Azura  
11:04pm**

"Azura's Star!" Aranea Lenith happily accepted the broken Azura's Star from Kayleigh. "I knew the Lady of Twilight had sent you for a reason!"

"Don't they all?" Kayleigh cocked an eyebrow. "The Star is in bad shape. Can we fix it?"

"I will commune with Azura, and she will restore the Star to its former glory." She said, and placed the broken Star on her altar. Raising her hands to the heavens, she gazed upon Azura's statue and said, "Azura. Mother of Roses. Goddess of Dusk and Dawn. Your chosen Champion has returned your Star to you." Aranea then looked at Kayleigh. "She wishes to speak to you herself. Please, milady, place your hand on the altar and you will hear voice."

Glancing back at her children, Kayleigh did as she was told. She placed one hand on the altar, and a pleasant, yet otherworldly voice filled the crisp air.

"Greetings, mortal. You have followed my guidance through the veils of Twilight and rescued my Star from Malyn Varen. But his soul still resides within, protected by his enchantments. Until he is purged, my artifact is useless to you."

"I never desired for your Star, Your Grace." Kayleigh stated without delay. "I'm just happy to do as I was destined to. Is there a way to cleanse the Star? If so, tell me. I'll do it. No arguments."

"You have always been a faithful and dedicated one, mortal. I knew you would say this. There is only one option, and that is, I will send you inside the Star, and you will banish Malyn's soul there."

"Wait, you're… you're going to send her in there?" William was flabbergasted. "Can you ensure that you will bring her back safe and sound?"

"I'm sure the Lady of Wisdom will do that, Will," Varyna sat her hands on his shoulders, trying to assure him. "Azura is always true to her words."

"Indeed she is." Kayleigh nodded. "Let's do it."

"Have faith, mortal," Azura said. "I will be watching over you."

* * *

**Location: Azura's Star**

"Ah, my disciples have sent me a fresh soul. Good! I was getting hungry…" Malyn Varen stood a distance opposite Kayleigh. "Wait…" His express changed. "There's something different about you…"

The interior of Azrua's Star was made of many walkways, made of turquoise-colored hexagons. There were also thin turquoise pillars for the heck of it.

Kayleigh raised her Mace of Molag Bal at him. "Your soul is about to change location, Malyn, to Molag Bal's realm!"

"And you are WHO to challenge me?" He yelled from his corner, as Dremoras started to appeared form thin air, and block her path to him.

"AZURA'S CHAMPION, BITCH!" She screamed.

"I've spat in the eyes of the Daedric Lords! ALL of them!" He prepared destruction spells in his hands. "You are nothing but a worthless-"

"Fus… RO DAH!"

Like a devastating whirlwind, the Unrelenting Force Shout claimed almost all of the Dremora, causing them to fly into each other or fall of the walkways. Kayleigh caught sight of Malyn struggled to get to his feet, after running into a few flying Dremoras.

"FO!" She Shouted, further disabling him. Holding the mace like a baseball bat, she struck him once on his back, before delivering the fatal blow to his neck, twice. He did not budge.

"Well done, mortal. The Star will purify itself. I will return you before you are cleansed." Azura's voice was the last thing she heard before whiteness took over her vision.

* * *

**Location: Shrine of Azrua**

"Mommy, Mommy, wake up! Come on, wake up!" William was holding his mother in his arms, after she fell into them, her eyes closed. He knew Azura had taken her into her Star, but he was starting to freak out. "Mommy!"

Kayleigh opened her eyes almost immediately and gasped for air. She found herself cradled in the arms of her son, who was overjoyed to see her. "Will?"

"Oh, thank the Gods…" Lisabeth hung her head. "By Talos, I thought your soul was going to be stuck in there forever or something!"

William gently pulled his mother up to her feet and Azura's voice filled the air again. "My Star has been restored and Malyn's soul has been consigned to Oblivion. You have done well, mortal." She praised. Then, in Kayleigh's palms, the repaired Azura's Star appeared. "As was destined, you are free to use my Star as you see fit. Farewell, mortal," She bid goodbye. "And know that I will be guarding over the threads of your fate in the Twilight."

With that, all was silent.

Kayleigh gawked at it. "Wow…" That was all she could say. "I wonder how I can even use this…" She wondered.

"My Queen," Aranea got her attention. "You have done well. The Lady of Wisdom has chosen her Champion well." Her warm smile returned.

"In-DEED SHE has!" William cheered, hugging his mother from the side. "You're amazing, Mommy!"

"Clingy, much?" Lisabeth chuckled.

Kayleigh laughed as well. "So tell me, Aranea, what will you do now?"

"Actually," She then saddened. "I do not know. While you were in the Star, Azuras gave me a vision. And it was her last. I've never been without Azura's foresight since escaping Morrowind. I don't know what to do with the rest of my days."

Kayleigh knew of what she met by escaping Morrowind. Numerous Dunmer faithful to Azura fled Morrowind, after receiving visions of the coming eruption of Red Mountain. She bit her lower lip, thinking of what do to.

"I know!" She snapped her fingers. "You see, Aranea, I have recently lost my court wizard, back in Windhelm. Gods rest his soul…" She said, after the recent loss of Wunnferth the Unliving, the court wizard and longtime friend, who knew her since she was a child. "Since then, the position for court wizard has been empty. If you would like to, and I would honored, to have you as my court wizard."

Aranes could not believe this. She got onto one knee and bowed before her. "It would do me great honor, my Queen, Guardian of the Star."

Kayleigh smiled. "Then as High Queen of Skyrim, I hereby name you court wizard of the Palace of the Kings of Windhelm. Congratulations!"

After that, Kayleigh turned to William. "Will, I want you to have the Star." She handed it to her son.

William was shocked. "Wha-? Mommy, you can't do that!"

"Yes, I can. I'm Azura's Champion." She pointed out jokingly. "And besides, I don't have any use for it. But I think you will have better benefits from it. Go on." She motioned for him to take it.

With gratitude, William accepted Azura's Star.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoy this long chapter after a long time! :) **

**GAHHHHH, I'M SUCH AN IDIOT! I totally forgot about the Gray-Mane storyline! ;_; I'm SO late for that one though...  
**

**And as for the next chapter, get ready for yet, another marriage! :D  
**


	78. Member of the Family

**The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim ****–**** Ulfric Stormcloak & Kayleigh Leanne ****–**** "Runaway With My Heart"**

* * *

**Location: Palace of the Kings (Rooftop), Windhelm  
6****th**** of Frostfall, 4E 220  
8:41pm**

"I am to understand that 16 is an important age for mortals?"

"It is, Hunter," William Stormcloak replied, as he and Odahviing continued to gaze at the city of Windhelm, and how it looked under the night stars. "It's always been like a… like a life changer. You grow smart, you grow into maturity, that sort of thing."

"So I see," Odahviing acknowledged that. "I hear from your mother that you will be joining the College. You wish to be a Mage, I see."

"I love it!" William chuckled. "Magic is so intriguing, Hunter, and there's so much things we can learn. I can't wait to find out the possibilities."

* * *

**Location: College of Winterold, Winterhold  
8th of Frostfall  
1:52pm**

"Damn… I feel a little nervous."

"Don't be, dear," Kayleigh Stormcloak sat a comforting hand on her son's shoulder. "You've been through the basics with me. And you're already doing Adapt-level spells! That's quite an achievement for a 16 year old, you know."

William bit his lower lip. "And Tolfdir doesn't mind me joining?"

"As previous Arch-Mage, and the fact that I contacted him already, he's fine with it. In fact, he's more than happy to accept the son of the woman who saved Winterhold." She pointed out in a joking tone.

William chuckled at that. "I guess so." He turned to her. "I'm gonna miss you though!"

"And I'm going to miss you too, dear." She smiled at him and gave him a loving hug. "Oh, the palace is going to be empty without you. And your sister is going to join the Companions once she becomes General. Let's just hold on to what we have now, alright?"

He nodded. "Alright, Mommy." He pulled back and smiled at her. "I love you."

She smiled back and cupped his cheeks. "I love you too, William. Remember to write every day, or I'll come down here myself." She warned jokingly. "Talos watch over you." She kissed him on his forehead. He gave her another smile, and then noticed Varyna, his childhood friend walking up to them. That was when Kayleigh noticed that his son had kept a shy smile on his lips. "Well, I should leave you too alone. I'll be waiting by Swift, dear." She told Varyna.

"Of course, my Queen." Varyna nodded.

As Kayleigh left, William and Varyna prepared to say goodbye. "I'll write to you too, Ryn. Don't worry."

Varyna laughed nervously, if not shyly. "You read my mind."

"We've been friends since forever, Ryn. You're like family now." He said, and sat his hands on her shoulders. "I'm gonna miss you too."

Varyna made the mistake of looking into his green eyes. _Keep beating, heart. _"Me too." She admitted. "And hey, Will… there's uh…" She scratched the back of her head embarrassingly. "There's something I've been wanting to uh…"

The Dark Elf was cut off by a surprise kiss to the lips by her childhood friend. She did not pull back or anything. She stayed there and enjoyed it. When he finally pulled back, he touched forehead with him, grinning. "Me too." He whispered, cupping her cheeks.

Varyna giggled and touched those hands on his.

"To be honest, I'm glad you didn't kick me or anything." He admitted. "Been waiting to do that for a long time."

"I know what a shy little boy you are, Will." She grinned at him. "I'm surprised. Really!"

A two-second silence passed, and both of them said, "I love you" at the exact same time, causing them to giggle and laugh at each other.

"Finally!" They heard a new voice: the voice of an excited Queen. "Took you two long enough!"

The couple pulled away from each other, with Varyna clearing her throat and William scratching the back of his head embarrassingly.

"Now don't you worry a thing, Will," Kayleigh skipped up to them and pulled Varyn away from him by her arm playfully. "I'll take good care of her while cast a few spells! And you two can get married whenever you want! Just give me the date!" Kayleigh had her arm through Varyna's and refused to let go of her future daughter-in-law.

"Just like that?" William asked. "All I need now is to convince Father."

"Will, you leave that big nose to me!" She winked. "I'll handle everything!" She assured, completely dripping with excitement.

"In that case…" He smiled. "Thank you, Mommy! You're the best!"

"Of course I am." She grinned.

* * *

**Location: Hjerim, Windhelm  
14****th**** of First Seed, 4E 225  
10:00am**

"Oh, you look like a Goddess, Varyna!" 53-year-old Kayleigh squealed. Varyna was getting ready in Kayleigh's old home. She was dressed in a white gown similar to Kayleigh's own. "Doesn't she, Sheo?" Kayleigh asked, as she combed her future daughter-in-law's hair.

"Indeed she does, love!" Sheogorath sat at her small table, drinking tea. "In fact, I think you have a little bit of a competition!"

"Oh now, now," Kayleigh giggled. "Today is Varyna's day. Is it?"

"I'm so nervous, Lady Stormcloak." Varyna admitted. "I mean, even though I've waited forever for this day, I'm nervous. What if I trip over my gown or something?"

Kayleigh giggled. "Now, Varyna, nothing like that will happen! It's normal to be nervous on your wedding day. I remember my own wedding day. I was nervous as well." She smiled at the memory that played in her head. "But when I saw him standing there, waiting for me and smiling at me, all I could think about was when I would get to say the words 'I do', and then be united with him." She looked at Varyna. "I'm sure you'll feel the same way as well when you see Will."

* * *

**Location: Palace of the Kings (Outside)**

Will and Varyna were getting married the exact same way as Ulfric and Kayleigh did: outside the Palace of the Kings with everybody they knew attending. That included Paarthurnax and Odahviing. Kayleigh took her seat in the middle of Ulfric and Lisabeth, as everybody awaited for Varyna to arrive. William was just as nervous. Now, as he was going to turn 21 soon, he was the Master Wizard at the College of Winterhold. The moment Kayleigh got that news, she danced all around the palace; Sheogorath could not stop her, so he pranced with her.

She and Ulfric still found it hard to believe that their son was getting married on this day. To them, he was still their son. Especially to Kayleigh; they were closer than Sheogorath and cheese. But to see him stand there, waiting for his bride to stand before him, and see everything he's become right now, it was all possible.

"Then by the authority of Mara, the Divine of Love, I declare this couple… to be wed!"

Varyna was more than happy to accept William's kiss. Everyone in attendance got to their feet and clapped and cheered. Kayleigh was pretty sure she had a tear in her eye, but chose to ignore it. She continued to clap for the couple, for her prince, and her princess.

* * *

**Location: College of Winterhold, Winterhold  
12****th**** of Evening Star  
3:14pm**

As soon as Kayleigh received the news, she hurried down to Winterhold. William and Varyna took up residence at the College of Winterhold. On the 10th of Evening Star, Varyna had given birth to the couple's first child. When she entered the Hall of Countenance, she was greeted with a lovely sight at one of the rooms at the top floor:

William cradling his baby daughter in his massive arms.

She could have sworn her heart melted at that sweet sight.

"Can I come in?" Kayleigh asked politely, getting the couple's attention. Varyna was under the sheets, watching her husband cradle their child.

"But of course, Mother," Varyna smiled at her. Kayleigh had insisted many times that Varyna call her that and now she finally did. She could also tell that her daughter-in-law was still very exhausted.

"Hey, Mommy," William was now the happiest Nord in Nirn. Nobody could take that from him. "Say hello to your granddaughter." He handed the sleepy girl to his mother.

Kayleigh was more than glad to accept her newborn granddaughter. "Hi, Sweetie…" She whispered softly. "Oh, Will, she's a gem!" The baby girl had features of a Nord, but her skin was slightly grey. "She's beautiful. Have you selected a name yet?" She asked him.

William and Varyna exchanged a glance, smirking at each other. "We did, Mother," Varyna smiled.

"Mommy, say hello to Kayleigh Leanne."

Once again, Kayleigh's jaw dropped, this time, hitting the ground. "No way…" She shook her head.

"We talked about it, and it's only right," William took his wife's hand. "We want to honor you. For the loving parent you are. For being Tamriel's savior. For just being… Kayleigh."

Kayleigh could not prevent the tears that formed in her eyes. "I… I don't know what to say!" She smiled at them. "Thank you." She looked down at baby Kayleigh and kissed her beloved granddaughter on her forehead. "It's wonderful to meet you, Kayleigh."

* * *

**A/N: Thumbs up for being named after the Dragonborn?  
**

**Hope you like this chapter! Please review! I wanted to squeeze all of this into one chapter, because, well...  
**

**From the next chapter onwards, I'm pretty sure some of you will hate me. Not because we're coming to the end of this story pretty soon, but because of something else... please don't find me :(  
**

**So since we're coming to the end, I will take my time with each chapter, if you don't mind :)  
**

**Daedric points to EliraXBrynjolf for guessing the marrying couple! :D  
**

**P.S.: I. FREAKIN'. LOVE. OBLIVION. When I heard about the Strange Door, I immediately went to check it out. I was wondering if the door was who I thought it was, and it wasn't long before I heard the Mad God's voice pierce the air. **

**I fangirled. All over the place. It was messy.  
**

**I'm still doing Breaking the Siege of Kvatch quest. It's one of the first quests. I know: I'm slow, but school and this fic are taking up Oblivion time :(  
**


	79. Knowing Your Future

**The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim ****–**** Ulfric Stormcloak & Kayleigh Leanne ****–**** "Runaway With My Heart"**

* * *

_**I don't usually think in the dreams I dream, but damn… not only am I 28 again, and wearing my studded armor and Mother's hooded cloak, but I'm in a… a… empty area with white… clouds? White clouds everywhere! It's like I'm amongst the skies or something. But I'm definitely not floating or anything. I'm confused. Where am I? What is this place? I don't understand!**_

"For the love of Arkay," _**I said aloud, hoping someone could hear me.**_ "Am I dead or something? If so, Sovngarde looks really different! …Can't say I like the new look!" _**I liked the Sovngarde I'd been to before better.**_

"_Kayleigh Stormcloak," _

_**Whoa, where did that voice come from? It was persevered, unthreatening, with that Imperial accent to it. **_"Hello? Is anyone here? Please! I don't know what's going on!" _**I was cut off the moment I saw the glory in front of me. And if books and drawings have been lying to me all this while, then the avatar dressed in multi-colored robes and driving his iron sword into the ground… was not Talos.**_"Oh… my… sweet… Talos…" _**Really, Kayleigh? How ironic… I got onto on knee, bowing before the Ninth Divine.**_

"_Arise, my Child,"_ _**He told me in a soothing tone. I did as I was told, still confused beyond measure. He had white eyes, possibility symbolizing his Godhood, but he also kept a small smile on his lips. **_

"I'm afraid I don't understand, Your Grace," _**I don't understand a Goddamn thing. **_

"_My Child," __**He started out. **__"You… are the last of the Dragonborns. And you have done well. You have successfully rid the world of Alduin, the World-Eater, and brought back my worship. aYou have also rid the Empire of the Aldmeri Dominion. These are the tasks of a destined woman."_

"That… was almost 35 years ago," _**I said, suddenly realizing how old I was, even though my dream avatar was showing otherwise. **_"Those are almost distant memories, but forever etched into my mind."

"_So it is." __**He agreed with me.**__ "Kayleigh Stormcloak, this is merely a dream. Do not fear; you are not dead. But once we are done, you will awake, and you will remember this."_

_**So what if I did? Oh dear… I have a bad feeling about this… **_"But what do you require of me, Mighty Talos?"

"_Your days of giving are done, my Child. I require nothing of you. However, the Gods do. You have lived a beautiful life, and are considered the purest of souls." _

"That's sweet," _**I said with a little smile. **_"But I'm not perfect or anything. I mean, I have connections with Daedric Princes. You must know that. And also… well… I don't need to talk about my past… Either way, I'm still flawed."

"_And that is what makes you perfect,"_ _**He said.**_ _"Kayleigh, there is not easy way to relate this to you, but… your count of days are coming to an end. Once you release your last breath, you will join us in everlasting happiness and peace." _

_**What in Oblivion was I hearing? Are you kidding me?**_ "What? NO!" _**I objected.**_ "No! I have a country to run! I have two children and a granddaughter! I also have a husband! I can't leave them! Not now!" _**Was I actually raising my voice at a God? Damn, I have more guts than I thought! Spur of the moment…**_

"_This is not your decision, my Child, but Akatosh's, and Akatosh wants you to be with him forever."_

* * *

**Location: Palace of the Kings (Master Bedroom), Windhelm  
12****th**** of Rain's Hand, 4E 237 (12 years later)  
4:37am**

Kayleigh Stormcloak woke up with a loud gasp as she instinctively sat upright on her bed. She panted, trying to get air. _Not a very appealing dream for a soon to be 65-year-old,_ she thought, as she ran her hands through her hair. _What in Oblivion? Was that real? Did that really just happen? But… why? What is it supposed to mean? Am I… Is my time-?_

"Kayleigh?" A mumbled calling of her name interrupted her thoughts. To her right, Ulfric sat up, still half asleep. "Darling? Is everything alright?"

She realized she was still breathing heavily, as well as drenched in a cold sweat. "I… I just…" She ran another hand through her hair as she tried to calm herself down. "I just had a bad dream, that's all."

"It sounded more like a nightmare, Kayleigh," He sat his hands on her shoulders comfortingly. "What was it about?"

She froze. "I… I don't remember…" She lied, not giving him a second glance.

"There now," He stroked her back, in an attempt to calm her. "It's alright. It was probably nothing. Would you like me to get you something to drink?" He offered.

"No, no," She shook her head slightly, turning her head to him, packaged with a small smile. "I think I'd just want to get back to sleep."

"As you wish," He smiled back. "Come on." He gently laid her back on her back and kissed her on her forehead, as a way of further comforting her. Ulfric received a tired smile as a thank you. Satisfied, he himself went back to sleep.

When she knew he was asleep, Kayleigh rolled to her left, trying to comprehend what had just happened.

"_**Kayleigh, **__there is not easy way to relate this to you, but… _your count of days are coming to an end. Once you release your last breath, you will join us in everlasting happiness and peace." 

"_**No! I have a country to run! I have two children and a granddaughter! I also have a husband! I can't leave them! Not now!" **_

"_**This is not your decision, my Child, but Akatosh's, and Akatosh wants you to be with him forever."**_

_Sweet Mother Goddess…_ she thought, as she realized where this was all going, what Talos meant when he said Akatosh wanted her to be with him forever:

_I'm going to die._

* * *

**A/N: Please don't find me! x(**

**But I think you guys know where I'm going with this... please don't hate me for it x( This plays a role in the last chapters of this story. I can imagine some of you folks going wide-eyed at this, but it is true. But for heaven's sake, I'm not cruel! This is just the way I see this story ending. No, not like this! You'll see soon enough!  
**

**Some of the upcoming chapters are going to be short, but they are relevant in their own way. :)  
**

**Oh Jesus, I can imagine of you guys hating me right now... this was a bad idea... I'm going to Oblivion and Molag Bal is going to floss his teeth with my veins...  
**


	80. Confronting Your Mad God

**The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim ****–**** Ulfric Stormcloak & Kayleigh Leanne ****–**** "Runaway With My Heart"**

* * *

**Location: Palace of the Kings (Master Bedroom), Windhelm  
12****th**** of Rain's Hand, 4E 237  
7:52am**

"So you did have a dream after all," That was all Ulfric Stormcloak could establish from what his wife has just related to him, while she wrapped her hands around a cup of Daedric Tea. "Kayleigh," He took one of her hands. "It was just a dream. It doesn't mean anything." He knew this was upsetting her, greatly.

When Ulfric awoke, he had found Kayleigh sitting at their mini table for two, drinking Daedric Tea. She had the most serious look on her face, as she tried to comprehend what she had just went through three hours ago.

"But why would I dream of Talos and everything he said to me if it was not true?" She questioned. "I mean, how often do you dream about Gods telling you you're going to die?"

"Kayleigh, for the last time," This was starting to get to him; the way she emphasized all the wrong words was making him feel uneasy. "_Nothing, _and I swear it upon the Nine Divines, is going to happen to you."

Kayleigh looked away, swallowing yet another huge lump in her throat. "I want to believe you, because you're my husband, and I trust you," She leaned forward just a little. "But it was _too_ real… I know you're saying this because you don't want it to be real too. But I don't want to go to Sovngarde, after realizing that it's too late and I didn't get to do all the things I wanted to do. Don't tell me you'll let that happen to me."

"Of course I won't!" He defended. "But what are you going to do about it? How do you even know if it's really true?"

She bit her lower lip. "There's only one person in this world who knows. I'm going to meet him. I'll be gone for a few hours." She told him. "You have to let me do this. I need to know," She said, almost begging.

"Fine," He got up from his seat, and opened their bedroom door. Before walking out, he told her with a disappointed look, "But I'm telling you: it's nothing. He'll tell you the same."

* * *

**Location: Madhouse, The Shivering Isles, Oblivion**

"**WHAT?**" Sheogorath made it seem like his Champion had called him something offensive. His outburst startled all the Golden Saints and Dark Seducers, who were planted in their guarding positions. Kayleigh however, was unharmed by his outburst, and kept her concerned look on her features. Haskill, Sheogorath's chamberlain, even though standing next to his Lord's throne, seemed intact. "That is ABSURD! I've never heard of SUCH a thing!"

"So it's true,"

He widened his eyes, and got up from his throne, cane in hand. "Did you not hear me? I just screamed the word 'absurd'! And rather loudly too! Do your EARS work?" He questioned.

"Thankfully, they do," She said humorlessly. "And I've know you for 37 years, Sheo. I know how you react. I know the words you use. I know _everything. _Well, maybe not everything, but I know just enough. Don't try to lie to me, Sheo," She took a step forward. "You're the last person I'd expect a lie from."

He used two hands to grip his cane this time. Kayleigh kept a gripping look on him, and he tried to escape from it, but the Mad God was stuck. Still not giving her a second glance, he mumbled, "Kayleigh…"

Kayleigh faked a laugh. "Oh my Gods…" She took a few steps back, away from him. "It's true." Her Daedric Prince's reaction was spot-on: he knew it himself. "It's true, isn't it?" She had the world's most disappointed look in her face.

"Kayleigh," He held up two hand in truce. "It was _just _a stupid dream! It doesn't mean you're going to kick the bucket!"

"Then what am I going to do? Pick up the bucket and place it in a quiet corner or something?" She argued back.

He raised an eyebrow. "What in the glorious name of Sheogorath is _THAT _supposed to mean?" He had the most confused look on his face.

Kayleigh took a while to realize what she had just said. "Blame my mad side! Being here changes me a bit, I guess!" She flayed her arms, not knowing of a reasonable answer to give him. "But you know something, Sheo?" She walked up to him, pointing a guilty finger at him. "This explains SO much: this explains you!" She jabbed his nose with her guilty finger, forcing him to take steps backward the harder she pressed her finger on his nose. "This explains why for the past few weeks, you haven't been visiting! And I know you, Sheogorath: you would drop everything just to visit me! Even if that meant Mania and Dementia having a cheese party in the middle of your Fringe!" Eventually, she made him sit back on his throne and she calmed, speaking in a softer voice. "You're upset, aren't you?"

Sheogorath looked at her with his pitiful yellow-green cat-like eyes. He hung his head "Yes…" That tone: it was upsetting and regretting. "My Champion… my beloved Champion… is dying…" He looked up. "Because some DRAGON GOD decided to take you too early! And I'm not upset, love! I'm DYING!" He expressed. "You're the most beautiful thing to ever set foot on Nirn, the most elegant thing to ever enter my palace! You're the only thing that keeps me sane! …Not always, but you've always been beautiful company…!" He whined. "You're different, love, and everything else you are made you perfect for me to call you my Champion! So don't blame me, if this old Mad God can't look at you the same way, because you've only got but a short time left, and I can't do anything about it!" He hung his head again, not wanting to look at his Champion in the eyes.

There it was: her Mad God's true confession, and the conformation that her dream wasn't a dream, but a message from Talos. But that was not what she was concerned about now. She could sense how upset her beloved Daedric Prince was. She felt as if she had hurt him. Getting down on both knees, she knelt in front of him. "Sheo, as much as I don't want to discourage you further, it's true: you can't do anything. But it will be alright!" She smiled at him and her last sentence caused him to look at her. "Take my mad side with you after I'm gone! Let me rule the Shivering Isles with you as your Princess, just like you wanted! In a way, you'll have something of me, right?" She asked.

Sheogorath faked a smiled for her, as he lifted her head so he could look into her green eyes. "My beloved Champion… Your glorious mad side is a part of you. Kavaska is merely a fragment of you." He said, stroking her cheek. "But she is _not _you." Giving her a small smile, he kissed her forehead, ultimately accepting that his beloved Champion will be no more in a matter of time, and he will have a portion of her for eternity, to rule Mania and Dementia, to rule his Shivering Isles, as her Princess and the Daughter of Madness. Kavaska was just a part of her; she was not Kayleigh. She was not his beloved Champion.

* * *

**A/N: SHEO-FREAKIN'-GORATH! **

**But I'm not leaving Molag Bal out of this though: Kay's gonna visit him too :) **

**Next chapter is... a little more... intense... and probably not what most of you will be expecting. I'll give you a hint: it's something to do with Lisabeth. So give it a guess! What do you think is up with Lisa? :)  
**

**And I tried... I tried EVER so hard to write sad Sheogorath in this. It's never easy to write sad Sheo; he in, after all, the Mad God :/ I hope I got the funny parts in this alright though: like the part about kicking the bucket. I swear, that was random!  
**


	81. You Think You Know Your Daughter

**The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim ****–**** Ulfric Stormcloak & Kayleigh Leanne ****–**** "Runaway With My Heart"**

* * *

**_12th of Rain's Hand, 4E 237_  
**_Hello, Journal. I believe it's been a while. 37 years, actually. My last entry was the day before my wedding. Good to see you still intact. Let me summarize everything for you: _

_Ulfric and I have two beautiful children: Lisabeth Aria and William. William married Varyna, a sweet girl I've known since they were both ten. They have a daughter: her name is Kayleigh Leanne. Lisabeth is the Harbinger of the Companion, and William is the Arch-Mage of the College. I couldn't be more happier. Vigilance, he…. He passed on. Barbas passed me a beautiful message from him. I'll be sure to find him in Sovngarde. I'm now High Queen of Skyrim. _

_Now, I really need to get some things out. _

_Journal, my end is near. _

_Yes, it's true. I had a dream before the dawn broke. But now I realize it was more of a message than a dream. Talos appeared before me, and told me that Akatosh wanted me to be with him forever. And it was not my call. I had no say in it whatsoever._

_How come I'm not making a huge deal out of it? I don't know. Maybe because it seemed natural? But I'm going to be 65, and I feel fine! Maybe it won't show yet? I have many things to do before my demise. So many things… _

_Ulfric… he's not taking it well. He refuses to believe me, even after my long talk with Sheogorath. I tried to tell him, but I think he just doesn't want to hear it. He loves me too much. I'm his wife, his Queen, the mother of his two children… why would he not feel this way? Ever since I came back from speaking to Sheogorath and related this to him, he's been in a depressed mood, though he's trying not to show it, and trying to keep it together. But deep down inside, I know that that man is screaming. I know. _

_My main goal is to spend every waking moment with the people I love and visit those who are far away, as I'm never going to see them again. I don't know how long I have left, but I don't think it'll be long._

_Sheo… he's broken. Completely. He knew of this a long time ago; he just didn't want to face me when the time would come. I tried telling him that he could take my mad personality with him to the Isles, but he kept emphasizing on how Kavaska (that is the name of my crazy side), is not me, but merely a fragment. Sheo loves all of me, not just one part of me. I told him to hang onto Kavaska; she's a portion of me that is rightfully his, and his alone. She may not be a full me, but she is damn well a part of me: Sheo will have something of me to keep forever. _

_**13th of Rain's Hand  
**We're not speaking, Ulfric and I. Well, he's not breathing a word to me and I'm afraid that anything I say will upset him. He's shattered, I can easily tell. I don't think he shed a tear or anything; he's just in a state of shock and disbelief. We've never gone through even a tenth of a day without speaking. I feel so uncomfortable. Damn it, whatever it takes, I'm getting a peep out of him tonight. _

_**14th of Rain's Hand  
**I finally broke his silence. He tried his best to politely refuse to talk, but I'm a stubborn girl. I made sure I never let him leave the room this morning, unless he said something. If he were to mouth a few words, I wouldn't mind. Do you know what he said? He only whispered three words and that was it:_

_I love you. _

_And then he hugged me for the longest time ever. It felt so good to be close to him again. _

_However, I feel a little… ill. I'm not showing any sort of signs of any sickness yet, but I just feel ill. I hope it's my imagination._

_On the 16th, I'm going to pick up the children. I'll tell them on the spot, and bring them back here. At least, until I pass on. Then they can go on with their lives. They won't like it. And just like Ulfric, they were not going to believe me._

* * *

**Location: Arch-Mage Quarters, College of Winterhold, Winterhold  
16****th**** of Rain's Hand  
11:31am**

"Mommy!" William had not expected his mother to be waiting for him in his Arch-Mage quarters. He wore the Arch-Mage robes. Kayleigh had previously given him her own mother's black hooded cloak, which he was safely keeping. "What a surprise! It's so good to see you!"

Kayleigh received a long overdue loving hug from her son. "It's so good to see you too, dear." She embraced him, and tried so hard not to tear up. The thought of ruining his day with her confession… Kayleigh had been chatting with Varyna and her daughter, Kayleigh before William came up. Kayleigh had all off William's features, but her skin was slightly grey. But she had her father's green eyes though.

"What brings you where, Mommy? Were you visiting Winterhold?" He asked, motioning for her to take a seat.

Kayleigh tried to prevent those tears from surfacing. She declined her son's offer for a seat and continued to stand. "No, dear, I… I actually came to pick all of you up. The three of you are coming back with me to Windhelm."

"What?" Varyna got up from her seat. "Mother, is something wrong? Is it Father?" She inquired about Ulfric.

She smiled sweetly at her. "No, child, it's not him. It's… it's me."

"Mommy," William then got up, suspicious. "What's going on? Why do you have tears in your eyes?" He wiped away a fallen one on her cheek.

"I…" She did not know how to break it to him. To Varyna. To Kayleigh. "I had a dream… about Talos. He… he told me that… that Akatosh wanted me to be with him forever."

"I don't get it," William confessed. "What did he mean by that?"

Kayleigh sighed and looked away. _Oh Gods… _"Will… my count of days is coming to an end."

As soon as that reached his ears, he slowly backed up, staring at her.

"I don't have much time left."

William fell back onto his seat, trying his hardest to comprehend what he had just heard.

"What?" Kayleigh, her soon to be 12-year-old granddaughter, jumped to her feet and took her grandmother's hands. "Grandma, how is that possible? I mean, it's just a dream! It doesn't mean anything!"

"That's right, Mother," Varyna agreed. "Dreams are just dreams. Not all of them hold significance."

Kayleigh faked a smile at her granddaughter. "Kayleigh, do you remember Sheogorath?"

"The cheese-loving old man? Yes, I do."

"I spoke to him."

"… And he confirmed it, didn't he…" William mumbled.

Kayleigh looked at him. "Yes, Will."

"Oh Gods…" He buried his face in his hands.

"William," Kayleigh got to her knees in front of him and tried to pry his hands from his face. "I'm sorry. Mommy's so sorry. I didn't mean to have to tell you!" She apologized greatly, trying not to sob. "But I want to spend as much time as I can with you and your sister."

"You can't leave…!" He whined. "It's not fair!" He looked at her, tears welling in his eyes. "You're my mother! I won't allow it! I won't!"

"Will…" Kayleigh was ashamed. She simply took her son into a hug.

* * *

**Location: Whiterun Stables  
5:13pm**

_When I lost Vigilance, not a day goes by where I haven't thought about him. I've lived past those 10-15 years and here I am: still able to ride. And now… my master, my companion, my best friend is telling me that she has but a short time left on Nirn. When she told me this before we left for Winterhold, I couldn't prevent the tear from falling. Kayleigh hugged me ever so tightly. I really wished she didn't let go. _

Swift stopped at the Whiterun Stables, despite her mind being wrapped around what her master, Kayleigh, said to her. She was disappointed. Very. And there was nothing the horse could do about it.

Kayleigh and her granddaughter got down from Swift. William and Varyna got down from Shea, his own horse, and he still kept his dejected mask on. Varyna and her daughter held hands and walked ahead, so that the Stormcloaks could have some time.

Kayleigh slipped her arm through her son's and pulled him closer to her as they walked. "But as of now, I'm not letting go. I'm going to spend every waking moment with you all."

William looked at her. "But you're going to leave anyway. That is what's killing me."

"Hush now," She tried to quiet him. "That will be then. This is now. Let's focus on this, alright?"

He shut his eyes and then opened them, after taking in a deep breath. "Alright." He looked at her. "But me be there when you tell Lisa. She won't like this either."

* * *

**Location: Jorrvaskr**

Lisabeth Aria, the Harbinger of the Companions, was now 35 years old, but she was still not married yet. However, she was in a relationship with Drusus Vulcan, an Imperial, and fellow Companion. He had black chin-length hair and brown eyes. She did write about him to her mother, but she was still uncertain of taking the step into marriage. It would ask for a lot and Lisabeth was not even sure she was the wife and mother type. Kayleigh told her not to rush, and could take her time. Marriage and children were a big step, but if not, a beautiful one.

"I see you after three years… only for you to tell me that you're going to die?" Lisabeth pulled away from Kayleigh's touch and got up from her seat, not wanting to look at her mother and brother.

"Lisa, I know this is something I shouldn't be speaking off," Kayleigh remained in her seat. "But I had to tell you and Will. I need you back in Windhelm. I want the entire family with me before-"

"Before what? Before you die?" Lisabeth turned to her. "I've never known you to be selfish, Mother! How could you insist that you want everybody with you when you go? What, you enjoy seeing us cry our hearts out for you?"

Kayleigh clenched her teeth. "That is not my intention…"

"Lisa," William stepped up. "This is hard on all of us, I get it. But this is harder for Mommy; she's the one who got the news!"

"Yeah, and now she's making all of us suffer with her!"

"We're family, you muscled dimwit!" He chided her. "We're all supposed to feel everything together! Be it happiness, sadness, or pain!"

"She's going to spend time with us, only because she's going to die!" Lisabeth pointed at her, but kept her gaze on her younger brother. "As much as I enjoy arguing with her about everything, I don't like doing it, because she's going to leave us!"

"Would you rather spend time with her, knowing you've spent it well before she left, or find out about her passing later, and regret not being able to spend time with her?" He asked, letting his emotions loose.

Lisabeth had no answer for it. She glanced at Kayleigh, who was still in her seat and silent as a church mouse. Shaking her head, Lisabeth grabbed her Glass Greatsword from her weapons stand and exited her bedroom. "Drusus is coming with us. We'll wait for you at the stables."

* * *

**Location: En route to Windhelm**

Kayleigh and her granddaughter rode on Swift; William and Varyna rode on Shea, and Lisabeth and Drusus rode on Courage. They had just left Whiterun and were still in the hold as they made their way to Windhelm. All six of them were quiet. Nothing filled the air. Kayleigh expected it to stay that way until they would arrive in Windhelm.

"Companion!"

A voice screamed, breaking the silence. All of them turned around… only to see at least four horses, with two people of each of them. They arrived at the Stormcloaks' position at lightning speed, surrounding them. Lisabeth's face only turned sourer; she recognized the face paint and the silver weapons:

The Silver Hands.

The Silver Hands were a faction dedicated to wiping out Werewolves wherever they were. They also did not have the most welcoming faces right now: Kayleigh was getting a little suspicious. Why were these men and women surrounding them? They all got down from their horses, unsheathing their one-handed and two-handed silver weapons.

"You were right: they're Companions."

"Told you,"

"You know what that means,"

"Excuse me," Kayleigh got down from her horse, leaving her granddaughter on Swift. "But who are you people? And why are you blocking our path?"

"Mother," Lisabeth and Drusus got down from Courage. "Let us handle this."

"Lisa-"

"Stay put. Trust us." She assured, and kept her mother's killer look, which he inherited, on her enemies. "Out of our way, Silver Hands. You don't know what you're up against."

"Oh we do,"

"We sure do… Werewolf,"

Kayleigh exchanged glances with William and Varyna.

"Kill them. Including the others."

"What about the child?" One Silver Hand pointed to little Kayleigh, who was enveloped in her grandmother's arms.

"We'll take her with us."

"Shut up!" Lisabeth bellowed at them, raising her Glass Greatsword. "Get OUT of our way, before I make you!"

"Lisa, we're outnumbered." Drusus mumbled to her.

"I know," She smirked.

"Don't do it," He warned.

"It'll be worth it." She casted her greatsword aside. "Will, take Ryn, Mother and the child away. Let us handle this."

"Lisabeth, we can help-" Kayleigh tried to protest.

"Just GO." Lisabeth ordered. "We'll be alright."

"GET THEM!"

Instinctively, Swift and Shea tried their best to back away the best they could. The eight Silver Hands member brought the fight to the two Companions. But before they could even strike, Lisabeth and Drusus began to… to _growl_. They grew taller, their fair skin started to turn _grey_ and grow _fur_ and they only growled more ferociously.

It was not long before the four Stormcloaks were looking at two Werewolves.

They jumped on the eight Silver Hand members.

"OH GODS, NO!"

"GET HIM OFF!"

"NOT MY FACE! NOT MY FAAAAACE!"

The four Stormcloaks could only gap and watch in horror, as they realized that… that Lisabeth… was a Werewolf. An actual Werewolf. It was not long before the eight Silver Hands were taken down and mercilessly murdered. Lisabeth and Drusus restored to normal and flexed their muscles, panting. It was only then that she realized her folly, and turned to her family.

She saw the hurt and disbelieved look on her mother's face.

"Mother…" She started out.

Kayleigh got onto Swift. "Go," She whispered. "Swift, go!" She then ordered, and Swift picked up her pace.

* * *

**A/N: So I decided not to wait until tomorrow to post this.  
**

**Daedric Points to Lucky Lily 3496 for guessing it right! :D  
**

**Guest - Holy Flaming Cheese, you're right! Wouldn't the other Princes have something to say about Kay's mad side becoming his Princess? THANK YOU! :D And as for telling Kay that he's been through the Oblivion Crisis... I actually wanted to write that in chapter 36 (Molag will talk to Kay about it), but I'd like to think that with the Hero adapting into being the new Sheogorath, he would not have such remembrance of it. At least, not a complete remembrance. Maybe what he told Pelagius was all he remembered? Either way, how would I write that in? I could always squeeze it in somehow, but how would Sheo talk about it? :/  
**

**Next, I really need your say in this, beautiful folks, and it's very important! If I were too... plop in a new Thalmor attack in this... would you want to see it? Shit, I'm going to Oblivion, aren't I?  
**


	82. Disbelief

**The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim ****–**** Ulfric Stormcloak & Kayleigh Leanne ****–**** "Runaway With My Heart"**

* * *

**Location: Palace of the Kings (Master Bedroom), Windhelm  
17****th**** of Rain's Hand  
2:35am**

It was late in the night when Kayleigh, William, Varyna and little Kayleigh Stormcloak entered the palace. They had lost Lisabeth and Drusus Vulcan, Lisabeth's lover, along the way, specifically, when they all found out that the two were Werewolves. They went ahead first, and did not know how far behind Lisabeth and Drusus were.

Ulfric was sitting on his side of the bed, reading a book when his dismayed wife barged into their bedroom, tears brimming her eyes. He almost jumped up at the impact made by the door. "Kayleigh," He sat the book aside. "You're back! Where are the children?"

She could not keep herself contained. "William, Varyna and Kayleigh are… are in their room…" She answered, unable to stop herself from fidgeting.

He walked up to her, confused by her somewhat paranoid behavior. "And Lisabeth?"

Kayleigh faked a short laugh at the mere mention. "Lisa? I don't know." She casually answered. "Probably on her way with her Imperial lover."

"Probably? What are you saying?" He gripped onto her upper arms gently. "Kayleigh, calm down. What happened?"

"What happened?" She faked another laugh. "You can ask _your_ daughter," She jabbed a finger into his chest. "When she arrives! I'd like to see how she answers for this!"

"Kayleigh, what happened? What did she do?" He asked. His wife not giving him straight answers was bad enough.

"What did she _not _do?" She kept her fake smile. "You know, that daughter of yours that done some pretty rebellious things in her youth. I've always put up with all the ridiculous things she's done! You've always, _always_picked her side, even when she was wrong I get it! Because she's your little girl! But I'd like to see how you can justify what she's done to herself!"

"For the last time, woman!" Ulfric was getting impatient with her. "What is going on with her?" He questioned.

"She's a Werewolf! Alright, Ulfric?" She almost yelled. "Your perfect little girl is A WEREWOLF!"

That silenced the Nord and he could only stare at his sobbing wife. "… What?"

"She and her Imperial lover are Werewolves!" She wept. "Only the Gods know what other secrets the damned Companions have!"

"Kayleigh…" He submerged his face in his hands, before running them through his white hair. "If this is some sort of prank…"

Kayleigh widened her tearing eyes at him. "Prank? _PRANK? _Why in the name of Talos would I want to PRANK you? I saw it! William and Varyna saw it! Kayleigh could not stop crying along the way! I'm DYING, Ulfric! I'm NOT going blind!"

"For the love of the Gods, please _don't_ mention that…" His forehead connected with his palm.

"Then BELIEVE me, Goddamn it, when I tell you that our daughter is a Werewolf!" She screamed at him. "And so help me, Talos, if you _even_ think of telling me 'there must be a reason for this'…" She left that warning to hang in the air.

"Lisabeth is a grown woman, Kayleigh!" He said. "She would not do something so FOOLISH, without some sort of reasoning!"

"Why wouldn't you say that?" She faked another laugh. "She's everything to you! OF COURSE you would say that! She is a damned Werewolf, and you still want to hear what she had to say?"

"Wouldn't you?" He questioned.

"I… have no idea what kind of stupid excuse she would have for this!" Kayleigh was caught between anger, pain, and sorrow. "Her soul is going to Hircine, and if she even _tries _to give me an excuse, then so help me!"

"Hircine?" Why was she bringing the Daedric Prince, Hircine into this?"

"She has the beastblood in her." Kayleigh snarled. "When she completes her count of days, Sovngarde isn't going to be waiting for her! No! Hircine and his damned Hunting Grounds are going to be greeting her!"

"Oh Gods…" Ulfric had completely forgotten about that. Hircine, whose spirit is the hunt, the sports of Daedra, the chase and sacrifice of mortals. The Huntsman of The Princes, and The Father of Manbeasts.

Kayleigh had calmed, a little, but she began to sob once again. "I can't get that image out of my head… Ulfric," She gripped his upper arms. "This is not her. This is not our little girl! Please, do something! Anything!" She wept harder. "Don't let Hircine take her!"

"Hush now, darling," He wrapped his arms around her and enveloped her in his massive arms. "Don't you worry. I will speak to her when she arrives."

* * *

**Location: Madhouse, The Shivering Isles, Oblivion**

However, Kayleigh sure was not going to be there when Ulfric would speak to their daughter when she would arrive. Until then, she was going to stay in Sheogorath's palace, the Madhouse. She wanted to get away from this for a while. Who in Nirn would have wanted to see what she herself had just witnessed? Sheogorath had planted a door to The Shivering Isles deep within the Palace of the Kings for her. With tears still brimming in her delicate green eyes, she pushed open one of the large doors of the Madhouse.

"Arrogant and indolent! ALL OF THEM!"

"Maybe if you screamed louder, Darlia? I'm sure they'll listen!"

"I've already tried that!" Darlia flayed her arms in front of her ruler. "And to add to this: I heard that some of citizens have come together, to form a little assassination guild!" She gasped. "They're coming for me!"

"Now why would they want to come after you? You're their Duchess!" Sheogorath leaned against his throne, cane in his hands. "You're in charge of making sure you and Mania don't try to turn my Fringe into Malacath's realm! Uh, NASTY stuff!"

"Mad God, that was not our fault!"

"You called their Mania's Duke a skeever-loving pansy," He raised an eyebrow at his Duchess of Dementia. "And also decided to call Mania citizens 'dogs with their brains in their backsides'. Do you really still want to argue with me, Darlia? Give it up! Stop causing trouble!"

"I called them that only because it was true!" Darlia argued back. "It was not my fault if someone from Mania heard me…"

"You shouldn't even be speaking of such things, you terrible-haired Elf!" Sheogorath chided, in reference to Darlia's dark orange hair being fixed up like a tower. "Go ahead: try to speak ill of Mania once again and end up messing up my Fringe!" He leaned forward, anger flaring in his cat-like yellow-green eyes. "And I will make sure that the Princess takes your heart by your mouth…"

"The Princess? Who? That mortal girl?" Darlia asked, narrowing her red eyes at him.

"Indeed! Kavaska would be here soon, _very_ soon, and if she finds that her Fringe is getting constantly demolished… well, I can only hope that she doesn't try to skip rope with your entrails! HAHAHAHA!" Sheogorath leaned back and laughed.

Then, he noticed the teary Kayleigh, still clad in her Queen's attire the Mace of Molag Bal hooked to her side, and sticking close to one of the pillars, watching them with a confused look on her face. He gasped in happiness. "Kayleigh! OH, it's SO WONDERFUL to see you, love!" He got up from his throne and began to walk to her, pushing aside his Duchess of Dementia. "Why are you hiding in the corner, love? Come in! Come in! HASKILL! Get a cup of tea for my beloved Champion!" He screamed for his chamberlain. That was when he realized that his beloved Champion had tears in her eyes. "Are those tears I see?" He gasped in utter shock. "WHO MADE YOU CRY?" He wrapped a protective arm around her waist to lead her back to this throne.

"This… this mortal girl… is going to be the Princess? _This _is the mortal girl you've been praising about?" Darlia asked, as paranoid as ever. Maybe she was no different from Syl, the previous Duchess of Dementia; except Darlia had the knack of getting in trouble by using her mouth.

"No, no, Darlia!" Sheogorath laughed. "This lovely woman is Kayleigh, my beloved Champion!" He said. "Kavaska is her GLORIOUSLY INSANE mad side, and she will become the Princess!" Then, he furrowed his eyebrows at her. "Which is why I suggest you tend to your duties, Duchess, and stop causing more trouble for Mania." The smile returned to his lips. "We'll talk later, Darlia. Or maybe not!" He waved to her.

Darlia, Duchess of Dementia huffed, and left for her own throne room.

"Well, now that that's settled!" Sheogorath could finally breathe. "I swear, that woman is a bundle of disaster!"

"Why not get a new Duchess, Sheo?" Kayleigh asked.

"Oh, someone would have to kill her for it, that's why." He looked at her, as if it was a casual answer. He fully expected Kayleigh to giggle at his response, but all he got from her was a hanging head. "Kayleigh," He let go of her and stood in front of her. "What ever is wrong, love?" He lifted her head.

"Sheo…" She did not want to have to repeat herself. Repeat what she had seen. "Lisa, she's…" Tears were flowing down again. "Sheo, my little girl is a Werewolf!" She sobbed. "My Lisabeth… is a Werewolf!"

_Ah, cheese biscuits! _"Oh, Kayleigh… I… didn't think you would find out so soon…!"

"WHY didn't you tell me, you stupid old man?" She chided, pulling away from him. "You knew this happened! Why didn't you tell me?"

"And would you have me do it, love? Tell you and put you in further misery?" He questioned. "I would never do that to you!"

"But, but…" Kayleigh was once again, caught in the mix of emotions: anger, frustration, shock, and sadness. This was not what she wanted to find out before her demise. The mere thought of what her daughter had become was killing her. "She can't do this… I won't let Hircine take her! He can't! He just CAN'T!" She bawled.

"Hush now, my beloved Champion," Sheogorath took her into a loving hug, letting her cry into his chest. "We won't that happen to the little love. Don't you worry. I'll take care of it." He promised. "I'll speak to Hircine."

* * *

**A/N: And I also decided not to wait until tomorrow for this chapter. Too excited. Because the next chapter is... very Daedra-y!  
**

**Kay's not a big fan of Daedras taking her kid's soul after their death. She'll probably fight for it, knowing her!  
**

**Please review! :D  
**

**P.S.: The '****Summary of upcoming/current stories!**' portion of my profile, has been greatly updated. Check it out for upcoming new fan-fics! :D  



	83. Lady Sheogorath

**The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim ****–**** Ulfric Stormcloak & Kayleigh Leanne ****–**** "Runaway With My Heart"**

* * *

**Location: Palace of the Kings (Rooftop), Windhelm  
17****th**** of Rain's Hand  
5:13am**

"For the love for Talos!" Lisabeth Aria practically ran up to the rooftop. She spotted her father waiting for her. As if nothing had happened, she asked, "Where's Mother? I need to speak to her!"

"She's not here, Lisabeth," Ulfric Stormcloak answered.

"What?" She tried to catch her breath. "Where is she?"

"With the Mad God." He said. "And by the looks of it, I'd say that she won't be back for a while."

"Oh Gods…" She cursed, looking away. She knew that her father knew. "I really did it this time…"

"Just be thankful that your mother isn't here. She would probably Shout you off the rooftop." He told her. "Tell me everything."

"Fine." She said. "This was my call, alright, Daddy? A previous Harbinger, Terrfyg was the one responsible for introducing the Companions to Lycanthropy. Terrfyg originally made a pact with the Glenmoril Witches that said if the Companions hunted in the name of their lord, Hircine, they would be granted great power. They didn't think that the change to be permanent, but the Companions were deceived. Some view this, the beastblood, Lycanthrlopy, as a curse, but many, actually most of us, viewed it as a blessing. So the tradition held. You didn't actually have to become one, but I decided to." She saw the hurt look on her father's face. "Daddy, I can control this. It's no big deal! I'm fine! Drusus is fine! Nobody got hurt!"

"Your mother did, Lisabeth." Ulfric stepped up. "She got hurt. Do you know how upset she was? To see her own daughter – a Werewolf? If you weren't her daughter, she would have slain you in plain sight!"

Lisabeth narrowed her eyes. "What, is it Hircine? Is this what it's about?" She faked a laugh. "For the love of Talos-! I'll remove the curse before my own death! I'll still go to Sovngarde!"

"_This _is what you are riding on?" Ulfric asked. "Lisabeth, this is a dangerous thing! Death can strike at _any _moment! And if you hadn't removed the curse by then? Hircine will claim you for his Hunting Grounds in Oblivion!" He told her, now getting as paranoid as his wife. "Alright, never mind about Hircine. And if anyone were to see you? Nobody would accept the Princess of Skyrim to be a Werewolf, Lisabeth! They will slay you, and destroy the Stormcloak bloodline!" He walked up to her. "Dear, the reason I am telling you this, is because your mother will say the same thing. I don't think she could care about being removed as Queen, because her main concern is you, and the family. As is mine. We do not want you to be Hircine's." He spoke in a gentler tone. "Please don't do this."

* * *

**Location: Madhouse, The Shivering Isles, Oblivion **

"**OVER MY DEAD, BEAUTIFUL BODY!" **That was the Mad God's reply to Kayleigh's first question since she stopped crying. "NO! There is NO WAY IN OBLIVION I will have you face Hircine!"

"Then come with me or something!" Kayleigh Leanne argued back. "Either way, I _need _to see him. I need to speak with Hircine about this."

"Wouldn't it be easier to speak to the little love?" Sheogorath asked, still bewildered.

"That girl is as stubborn as a moose." She spat. "Just like her father. No. She won't listen to me. I know her. I've been through lots of her stupid stunts. _You_ were there for some of them, in fact." She poked a finger into his chest. "She's not going to listen to me. In fact, she's going to give me some sort of excuse!" She said. "Sheo, do you know what will happen if people found out? I could care less about title, because if the people were to find out that the Princess is a Werewolf, they will order for her head on a spike! And the Stormcloak bloodline to be cut! I can't let that happen to her, _or _my family! And Hircine… I don't even know what he's capable of! I need to do this, Sheo. Please," She gripped his upper arms. "Take me to him. I need to speak to him. Please."

Her big innocent eyes have always been Sheogorath's greatest weakness. It was what he loved most about her. And the fact that she was using them again, was tearing at his heart. He clenched his chest. "Oooh, not the eyes! I yield, my Champion! I yield!" He said. "Alright. I'll take you to see Hircine. But for your own sake, _please_ don't say anything stupid! Dragonborn or not, Daedric Princes can SWAT you like a fly!"

"Then make sure _he _doesn't say anything stupid first!"

* * *

**Location: Guestroom, Madhouse**

"Your tea, milady,"

"Oh, thank you so much, Haskill!" Kayleigh accepted the cup of Daedric Tea that Haskill, Sheogorath's chamberlain brought to her to her guestroom. Kayleigh was staying in there until Sheogorath could contact Hircine about the meeting they needed to have. The guestroom was… very blue. All the rooms in Sheogorath's palace were in a different color anyway.

"Is there anything else you require?" He asked, as the gentleman he was.

She took a sip of her favorite tea and shook her head slightly. "Not at the moment, Haskill."

"Ah, well, as instructed by our Lord," He said. "I shall remain here, in case you need anything."

"Oh, that's sweet! Thank you!" She smiled at him. "Sheogorath wants me to feel at home, doesn't he?"

"Indeed, milady," He nodded, hands behind his back. "He loves you very much. He just prefers that you feel at home."

"I feel like I do, actually," She made herself comfortable on the bed and glanced around the blue room. "This shade of blue reminds me of the Stormcloak insignia back at home. That's a sweet thought." She said. "Oh, we've been through a lot, Sheogorath and I…" She giggled. "I still remember the day I met him." She began to reminisce. "Pelagius Septim the Third's mind. He and Sheo were having a 'tea party'!" She laughed. "I was confused beyond anything! And all the crazy things he was spurting to him… there was something about butterflies and blood…. I also kind of remember him throwing in something about Martin Septim. Yeah! He mentioned Martin turning into Akatosh!" She looked at Haskill. "Haskill, how does he know about that? I don't think Mehrunes Dagon would go about talking about his defeat, right?" She laughed again.

"No, milady, he didn't. In fact…" He sighed. "Lord Sheogorath was there."

She took another sip. "What are you talking about, Haskill? When was Sheo there?"

Haskill gave her a small smile. "Lord Sheogorath would have never told you; there was no reason to. But maybe if you knew, you would see him in a different light."

Kayleigh now knew this was serious. "Haskill, what are you saying? Is there more to Sheo than what I know? Tell me, please." She offered him a seat next to her.

Haskill politely accepted her kind offer and took a seat next to her on the bed. "There is more, milady, and it will explain Lord Sheogorath, I assure you." The Breton began. "How many Daedric Princes are there, milady?" He asked her.

"That's easy: 16." She answered.

"17."

She blinked. "Excuse me?"

"There were actually 17 Daedric Princes, milady." He said.

She laughed. "17? Haskill, even for you that's-" Then, it hit her. "Wait… 'were'?"

"You catch on pretty quickly, my Princess." He smiled. "There were, technically, 17 Daedric Princes: Azura, Boethiah, Clavicus Vile, Hermaeus Mora, Hircine, Malacath, Mehrunes Dagon, Mephala, Meridia, Molag Bal, Namira, Nocturnal, Peryite, Sanguine, Sheogorath, Vaermina, and… Jyggalag."

"And who in Oblivion is _that_?" She asked.

"Daedric Prince of Order." He said. "One of the most powerful Daedric Princes. In fact he was… so powerful that the other Princes began to fear his power. As a result, they cursed him to live in opposition of everything he stood for, everything he hated: madness."

Kayleigh gaped. "Oh my Gods…"

"At the end of every Era, Jyggalag was allowed to return to his original form in an event known 'the Greymarch'. In each of them, Jyggalag's forces, the Knights of Order, attack and burn everything in the Isles to the ground. Near the end of the Greymarch, Jyggalag himself appears in person to finish the Isles off. But in reality… Lord Sheogorath transforms into Jyggalag. Once the Greymarch is over, he transforms back into Lord Sheogorath, and has to rebuild the Shivering Isles all over again."

When Kayleigh continued to give him a baffled look, he resumed. "Shortly after the Oblivion Crisis ended, the Greymarch began once again, but this time, Lord Sheogorath had a different plan: he called for a mortal to aid him, to break the cycle. To defeat Jyggalag and free him from the curse. And amongst all the mortals, only one managed to be worthy of being his Champion: you might know him as the Hero of Kvatch."

"Oh… my… Talos…" was all she managed to utter.

"The Hero of Kvatch defeated Jyggalag, and released him from his curse."

"And… and the Hero? And Sheogorath? What happened to them?" She wanted to know.

"Jyggalag thanked the Hero, granted him the title… of the Daedric Prince of Madness." Haskill answered.

And Kayleigh's forehead connected with both her palms. "Divines give me strength…" She pulled her hands away and stood up, trying to comprehend everything she had just learned. "So you're trying to me… that _my _Sheogorath isn't really Sheogorath? He's the Hero of Kvatch?"

"No, my Princess."

"But you just said-!" She whined. "Haskill, I'm confused!"

"He's Lord Sheogorath. He's always _been _Lord Sheogorath." Haskill answered, getting up as well. "The Hero simply adapted into him. The Hero's own memories were submerged into a corner of his mind, and all he could remember were fragments from the Oblivions Crisis." He walked up to her. "Lord Sheogorath is still… _your _Sheogorath, my Princess. He's always been. Since the day you were born and you caught his eye, he automatically became yours. He hasn't changed in these years, milady."

Kayleigh sighed heavily, astonished by this story she heard. Haskill was right: she was going to see Sheogorath is a new light now. In a way, she felt… sad for him. To know his origin. Never in a million years would she have thought that the Daedric Prince had a rough past. Sheogorath was always so… insane, and so loving to her. It was as if everything Sheogorath had been through was a long-gone dream, or like it never happened in the first place.

"Kayleigh!" Sheogorath peered past the doorway. "It's time to get movin', love! Hircine will be here soon!"

"Alright, Sheo," She tried to act as normal as possible. Turning back to Haskill, she said, "I enjoyed your company, Haskill. Thank you for a lovely time." She smiled.

"Always a pleasure, my Princess." He said and bowed before her.

She gave the Breton another smile before walking to her Daedric Prince. She kept a small smile for him, but her eyes were reflecting the compassion she had for him.

"Is there something wrong, my beloved Champion?" He asked, stroking her cheek lovingly.

She gave him a full smile this time and shook her head. Then, she gave him the most affectionate hug she had. Normally, Sheogorath would just hug her back, but something about this hug confused him. Still, he enfolded her in his arms. "No, Sheo. Nothing's wrong." She held him closer. "I just love you, that's all. And nothing is going to change that."

* * *

**A/N: PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I know I said this chapter was going to be Daedra-y, but I decided to let this be a chapter by itself. I had too; it was only right :) **

**Sheogorath's past just saddens me :'(**

**So I hope you like it! Kay and Sheo moments (ft. Haskill)! X) **

**Take a guess on why is the next chapter going to be very very very Daedra-y ;)**

**Lucky Lily 3469 – I think I should flat out say it:  
Ladies and Gentlemen, the title of story derives from the song, "Wherever You Will Go" by The Calling (covered by Charlene Soraia) ;) **

**Guest – Your input is SO valid! I definitely did not think of that! Terrible of me! X( Thanks so much! :D**


	84. A Very Daedric Experience

**The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim ****–**** Ulfric Stormcloak & Kayleigh Leanne ****–**** "Runaway With My Heart"**

* * *

**Location: Guestroom, Palace of the Kings, Windhelm  
17****th**** of Rain's Hand  
5:41am**

"If you weren't my sister, I would hit you so hard, that Mommy's Unrelenting Force Shout couldn't even match the resulting force!"

"Very creative, but I know you, Will: you're not a violent man."

"Shut up, Lisa! I'm not in the mood!"

"Where are Ryn and Kayleigh?" Lisabeth Aria Stormcloak asked, after returning to the guestroom after her talk with her father.

"In the kitchens. Kayleigh was getting hungry," William Stormcloak answered, arms folded across his chest, annoyed and angry with his elder sister.

"Look, Will…" She started out, getting ready to explain herself again.

"Don't try to explain, Lisa." He held up a hand. "Just listen to what I have to say. I don't know why you did this, but it's your life. You can do whatever you want." He said. "But if it involves Werewolves, then you can bet Mommy will have something to say about it. Especially when it involves your soul, and the future of the Stormcloak bloodline. Just… just don't do anything stupid. If you plan to be secretive about it, then be careful." He looked at his sister. "But I can wager that Mommy won't rest until she finds a solution to this."

"I know she would do that." Lisabeth faked a short laugh. "For all we know, she's going to talk to Hircine or something."

* * *

**Location: Madhouse, The Shivering Isles, Oblivion **

"It's so good to see you again, Molag," Kayleigh Stormcloak said, as she gave her Daedric Prince a hug. "I didn't know you'd come."

"Of course I would be here for you, my dear," Molag Bal, despite being in Oblivion, was in his human form. He pulled back and gave her his wide and seductive smile. "After all, you are my Champion. My, my…" He glanced at her from head to toe. "You are looking exceptionally stunning for your age."

She could not help but smile. Kayleigh, after all, only had slight wrinkles and very little grey hair. It was as if her aging process was slower than most women's were. "And you haven't changed a bit. Human form, I see." She raised an eyebrow. "It's as if you knew my preference."

"AAAAAAAlright!" Sheogorath pulled her away from the Prince of Domination. "We can catch up later! We really need to get going now!" He had Kayleigh's arm through his, and the three began to walk to the vast dining room in Shegorath's palace. It was a bit of a walk from the throne room, though.

"Do _all _the Daedric Princes have to be here?" Kayleigh asked, as she walked in the middle of her two Princes. "I mean, my invitation was only to Hircine! I need to see him only."

"We sort of… invited them. All of them had wanted to see you for a long time." Molag answered. "After all, your… 'father' here made a big deal about you 65 years ago…"

"But she was such an ADORABLE baby!" Sheogorath defended.

"We were all discussing about your birth then. Your destiny stood out and you were the center of our attention. But don't you fret, my dearest," Molag smiled at her. "We're here for you."

* * *

**Location: Palace of the Kings (Rooftop), Windhelm  
5:53am**

"Jarl Ulfric?"

Ulfric Stormcloak was staring at the city of Windhelm when a male voice called for him. He turned to find Drusus Vulcan, his daughter's Imperial Lover. "Drusus Vulcan, I assume?"

"Yes, Sir." Drusus answered, his tone dripping with respect for the older Nord.

"What can I do for you?" He asked, turning to him.

"I would like to talk about Lisabeth." He said. "And what happened back in Whiterun." He walked up to him. "Lisabeth… did what she felt would protect her family, and it did. Those Silver Hand… they were after us. Not your family. Despite whatever she did back there, she protected them. I know that… the beastblood is viewed as a curse by so many. Including me."

"Really?" Ulfric raised an eyebrow. "And yet you have it."

"Because it does have its advantages," Drusus answered. "But most of the time, it feels… so wrong. I may not be a Nord, but I don't think I'd want to hunt for the all of eternity, that's for sure. I've always thought of becoming clean, and I've spoken to Lisabeth about it plenty of times. But… she is a little stubborn."

Ulfric smiled. "I apologize. She gets that from me." He leaned against the wall. "I cannot tell her what to do and what not to. This is her life. But her mother is not like that, Imperial." He told him. "She's highly protective of her children. She will do whatever it takes to make sure they don't go anywhere else but Sovngarde; not with Daedric Princes." He said, sighing. "But even her mother is… a little stubborn at times. As much as I understand where she is coming from, Lisabeth should be able to do what she wants." He shook his head. "Drusus, if I may ask for a favor?"

"Anything, my Jarl." Drusus stepped up. "What do you require?"

"Your help," He said. "I may not know you that well, but you are in love with my daughter. When it is time for you all to leave, please, please take care of Lisabeth. I won't be there. My wife won't be there for her… If she wants to continue with the beastblood, then fine. But no one should _ever _come to know about it. Protect her with your life, Drusus. _Die _for her, if you must, but never let her go."

Drusus flashed a smile for the older Nord. The love this man had for his daughter was simply beautiful. "You can count on it, my Jarl."

* * *

**Location: Dining Room of Consuming, Madhouse, Shivering Isles, Oblivion**

Molag Bal pushed open the large door that led them to the Dining Room of Consuming, Sheogorath's dining room. With Kayleigh's arm still through her Mad God's, they walked into first and Molag Bal followed after them. In front of her was a long and rectangular dining table, with all the Daedric Princes present.

Azura, whose sphere is dusk and dawn, wore a lovely baby-blue hooded flowing gown with a crown of wild flowers on her head.

Boethiah, Daedric Prince of Plots, deceit, conspiracy, secret plots of murder, assassination, treason, and unlawful overthrow of authority, had a single ponytail, had features of an Elf, and wore what looked like a warrior's attire. She also wielded a large two-handed axe. She was also… a little muscular.

Clavicus Vile, Daedric Prince of Wishes and Trickery, wore what appeared to be ancient Roman white clothing. Barbas, his faithful dog, was next to him, wagging his tail at Kayleigh.

Hermaeus Mora, Daedric Prince of knowledge and memory, was… a round mass of tentacles with an plenty of eyes and four large lobster-like claws. Kayleigh was going have nightmares after seeing him.

Hircine, the Daedric prince whose sphere is the Hunt. The Father of Manbeasts. He looked like a fit man whose whole head is obscured by a deer skull with long antlers. He was armed with a great spear and has a… a companion wolf next to him. This was who Kayleigh needed to see.

Malacath, the Daedric prince whose sphere is the patronage of the spurned and ostracized, the keeper of the Sworn Oath, and the Bloody Curse, resembled an Orc. He was more like a 'heretic' Prince. He was also a very muscular creature.

Mehrunes Dagon, the Daedric Prince of Destruction, Change, Revolution, Energy, and Ambition. He was the worst Daedric Prince for anyone to encounter. He was red in color, had four arms, and looked like a bad combination of an Elf and an Orc.

Mephala, the Daedric Prince whose sphere is obscured to mortals. She too, had four arms. Her attire was black as well; it was a long-sleeved gown.

Very little was known about Meridia. She was linked with the energies of living things, and has a special hatred for the undead. She wore hooded robes and had a flower in her long yellow hair. She also had, what appeared to be angel's wings.

Namira is the Daedric Prince whose sphere is the ancient darkness. he is associated with all things generally considered repulsive, including various creatures such as spiders or slugs and disease that cause any kind of unattractive physical abnormalities. She had long black hair, and wore blue-black long-sleeved hooded robes.

Nocturnal, the Daedric Prince whose sphere is the night and darkness, wore a grey long-sleeved hooded gown, which was rather low-cut. She also had a raven on each shoulder.

Peryite, the Daedric Prince whose sphere is pestilence, and he was charged with ordering the lowest levels of Oblivion. He was known to be one of the weakest of Daedric Princes, despite being depicted as a green-colored dragon. However, today, to fit into that throne at the dining table, he was in human form, dressed in a full green suit as well as green-colored hair.

Sanguine, the Daedric Prince of debauchery, was dressed in his Daedric Armor, his face painted with red and black face paint and well as four horns on his head. He had a goblet of wine in his hand.

Vaermina, the Daedric Prince of dreams and nightmares, was dressed in a purple long-sleeved gown with a rather unique staff in her hands.

From where Kayleigh sat, Azura, Boethiah, Clavicus Vile, Hermaeus Mora, Hircine, Malacath and Mehrunes Dagon sat on her left, with Azura being closest to her and Dagon being the furthest. Mephala, Meridia, Namira, Nocturnal, Peryite, Sanguine, and Vaermina sat on her right with Vaermina being the closest to her and Mephala being the furthest.

Kayleigh's eyes widened the best they could, but this was all too… vast for her. She was not scared, that was for sure, but it was a little threatening. She was glad she had about five of the Princes here on her side.

_Alright, done ogling? Can you all… go or something so I can speak to Hircine? _

"Hey, Sweetheart!" Barbas left Clavicus Vile's side and trotted up to her.

Her face lit up when she saw the Daedric dog. "Barbas!" She received a loving hug from him. "It's so good to see you again!"

"The feelin's mutual, Sweetheart." He said. "Now, you look gorgeous! Looks like Nocturnal has competition."

Nocturnal faked a smile at the Daedric dog. "Clavicus?"

"Get over here, mutt, unless you want your back end roasted." Clavicus ordered.

"Keep your clothes on, Clavie," Barbas went back to his side.

Kayleigh smiled. She sat in the middle of Sheogorath and Molag Bal, her two Daedric Princes who were protecting her every step of the way. She had unhooked her Mace of Molag Bal and kept it onto her lap, holding onto it.

"Well! Let's get down to business, shall we?" Sheogorath stood up and addressed every Prince in the room. "Now, I'm sure all of your lovely people are happy to see the Dragonborn, to see everything that she was destined to be! Take a good, HARD look, people!" He pinched her cheek, a habit which he would never break. "THIS is my beloved Champion!"

"As well as the Champion of four others in this room, old man…" Molag had his feet on the table and stared at the ceiling, pointing the obvious.

Sheogorath narrowed his cat-like eyes at the Prince of Domination. "Let's just start…" He sat down.

"Kayleigh Leanne," That spiteful voice caused her to turn to Hircine's direction. "So it appears that you don't want your daughter to hunt with me for eternity?"

"Yes," Kayleigh got straight to it. "Whatever happens, I don't want you to take her soul with you to your Hunting Grounds."

Hircine laughed. "My dear, she's not even dead yet. I don't understand." He admitted, leaning against his throne.

"That's not the point, Lord Hircine," She said. "It's your Hunting Grounds she'll end up in if the beastblood isn't removed from her."

"So have her remove the beastblood," He said, shrugging her shoulders. "I don't care less."

"No, that's where you're wrong." She said. "You see, she's… a stubborn girl. A very stubborn girl. We've fought plenty of times due to her stupid antics, but this one takes the whole sweetroll. She doesn't listen to a thing I say most of the time. So she won't listen now, I know." She told him. "She'll keep the beastblood. Give me all the possible reason in the world. Which is why I'm pleading to you that you don't take her soul after her own passing. Let her go to Sovngarde and be happy."

Malacath chuckled. "A place where one does nothing but sing, drink, and eat all day. That is all. At least in the Hunting Grounds, your daughter can be active. She is a fighter, isn't she?"

"Indeed she is, Lord Malacath," Kayleigh nodded. "But I speak from experience: I'm the woman who has been to Sovngarde and back. Twice." She held up two fingers. "She deserves to rest for once. After a lifetime of fighting."

"Hmph…" Mehrunes Dagon huffed, one foot on the table as he inspected his large fingernails. "Just like you, I assume. Do not take me wrong… 'Dragonborn', but… is that not what you are on your way to? Rest after a lifetime of fighting?"

Sheogorath narrowed his eyes. Molag Bal looked past his feet, narrowing his own eyes. Kayleigh swallowed. "Yes. Yes, I am." Amongst this whole thing, she forgot that she herself was going to Sovngarde in a matter of time.

Mephala leaned against her throne. "It would be a loving thought, though, would it not, Hircine? Mother and daughter to meet again after a longtime."

"Indeed it would…" Hircine drummed his fingers on the table. "But Dragonborn, there is nothing much I can do, I'm afraid." He told her. "As long as your daughter carries the beastblood, she belongs to me. If she removes it, then well, I have no say in it. I keep my word, Dragonborn; you need not worry."

"No, no, you're missing the point-!" She buried her face in her hands, before looking at Hircine again. "She's a stubborn moose. There is no way she's going to get rid of it! I know her! She's my daughter! She's the child that I nearly died giving birth to!" She tapped her finger on the table to each sentence. "She's _not _a beast, she's my little girl. I can't have her do this."

"Have you spoken to her? What did she say?" Sanguine asked.

Kayleigh glanced at him. "I… didn't speak to her. I came straight here after seeing her and her Imperial lover slaughter those bandits! I needed to put a stop to this!"

Mehrunes Dagon chuckled evilly again. "Not only are you hasty, but you are afraid of your own daughter's power?"

"Frightened of Werewolves," Boethiah leaned against her throne and chuckled. "The Champion of Molag Bal, the father of Vampires, is afraid of a couple of Werewolves." She smirked.

Molag jeered at her, his archrival since the Gods know when. "I hate Vampires just as much as I hate Dwemer." Kayleigh looked at her. "But I've known Molag for 36 years, and I know very well that he cares for my family. If anything, he'll protect them." She said. "I'm not afraid of Werewolves. I'm not afraid of _anything_. So don't speak of things that you don't know about."

"Such defiance. I love it!" Meridia cheered.

"Do you hear that, Boethiah?" Molag Bal took his feet off the table and placed both hands on his Champion's shoulders. "That is the boldness of _my _Champion. Beautiful, isn't it?"

"Do you really want to start this again, Molag?" Boethiah leaned forward.

"I think we hit a sensitive spot, Molag," Kayleigh smirked at him. "Or maybe she's still mad that I sent her priest's soul to you 36 years ago." She sighed. "Bitterness is a poor attitude to have."

"Indeed it is, my feisty beauty." Molag grinned evilly.

Sheogorath widened his eyes. "Ladies and Gentlemen, and… other things… I think we have just witnessed my Champion's dominant side."

"Hm… I wonder if she has a pretty name as well…" Kayleigh wondered, smiling to herself.

"About this… 'taking her mad side', Mad God…" Sanguine leaned forward, wine still in hand. "Are you sure that's a good idea? It might cause some problems when she goes to Sovngarde."

"NONSENSE!" Sheogorath said, cupping Kayleigh's chin. "She doesn't need her crazy side when she enters Sovngarde! I'll just simply pull that fragment of her OUT like a string of ENTRAILS!"

"That will be considered a mortal, Mad God. A _mortal_ wandering the planes of Oblivion!" Malacath said.

"Indeed! AND a beautiful mortal at that!"

"A mortal to spend eternity in Oblivion," Mehrunes Dagon spat. "None of us has ever attempted that. You do not know what you're doing, Mad God, you gibbering fool!"

"She will be just a fragment, Dagon." Molag hissed at him. "What's it to you? Besides, Kayleigh isn't even your Champion. Know your place."

"Know my place, Molag?" Mehrunes Dagon emerged to his feet. "What about you? Hm? Having a… a insignificant mortal speak in your place and defend you. I would say you need to know your known place as the Prince of Domination. You were made to dominate, so do just that and stop wasting time with pathetic mortals, who are unable to even control their own lives!"

Kayleigh widened her eyes at that, as did Molag and Sheogorath. "Mehrunes Dagon, you ignorant-"

"You DARE call me a fool?" Sheogorath was now getting angry.

"They… are my Daedric Princes, Dagon," Kayleigh flashed her killer look at the Prince of Destruction. "You can insult me all you like. Mock me for not speaking to my daughter in the first place and possibly causing me to waste everyone's time here. Poke fun at my upcoming death. Call me insignificant, call me pathetic, and be skeptical that my mad side will only fail during her time here." She slowly rose to her feet, the Mace of Molag Bal in hand. "But I am in a terrible mood right now. So if you ever, EVER insult MY Daedric Princes ever again, I will make sure that you," She raised her Mace of Molag Bal at him. "find your place in Coldharbor comfortable. You do NOT insult Sheogorath and Molag. They are mine." She stated.

Every Daedric Princes' eyes widened and eyebrows, if they had them, rose. An elderly mortal defying the Daedric Prince of Destruction: this was not something you would see in Oblivion every day, but Kayleigh was sick and tired of this treatment. "I'm NOT insignificant; I… am Ysmir! Dragon of the North! I am the Dragonborn!" She drove the mace into the table. "So don't you DARE call me pathetic! At least I didn't try to invade all of Tamriel, only to get my ass kicked by Akatosh!"

The ultimate act of defiance.

_Oh my sweet divine cheese! _Sheogorath gaped. Mehrunes Dagon could only growl at Kayleigh for her words. Molag Bal grabbed his mace and took her by the shoulders and led her away from her seat.

"Kayleigh, love, is it getting late? Is it getting dark? YES, it's getting dark!" Sheogorath laughed nervously to everyone in the room. "ALRIGHT! It's been a LOVELY meeting! Ta! Have a nice day, Ladies and Gentle-things! Try not to take anything Kayleigh said to heart!" He yelled as he followed Molag and Kayleigh out of the room.

All the Daedric Prince sat in silence. None of them knew what to do next. Kayleigh, Sheogorath and Molag Bal were gone, leaving them alone in his dining room and to reflect on what they had all just witnessed. Mehrunes Dagon roared in anger and walked away in great annoyance and after receiving a threat. A _treat _from a foolish _mortal._ He could not be more mortified even if he tried.

"Now come on," Sanguine laughed and looked at everyone else left in this room. "You all HAD to see that coming!"

* * *

**A/N: Holy flaming cheese, please, people, if there is ANYTHING wrong with this chapter, PLEASE let me know so I can fix it! I feel like this is not going to go well but I tried. I really did :/ It's been one f-ed up week...  
**

**VivaciousWolf245 - Too late, I already got a review from Y-ko. Look at chapter 2 :/ **

**OH! AND... check out a little combinations of (crappy) screenshots I took of Kay and Sheo in-game! Go to my profile, under 'Other Websites' and look for the deviantART link that leads you to the gallery for 'Runaway With My Heart'! :D  
**


	85. Don't Blame Me

**The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim ****–**** Ulfric Stormcloak & Kayleigh Leanne ****–**** "Runaway With My Heart"**

* * *

**Location: Madhouse, Shivering Isles, Oblivion**

"Molag is probably going to have to do something extraordinary for Dagon, just so that he doesn't try to stop by in Nirn to CRUSH YOU!"

"I'm going to DIE anyway, Sheo! Besides, dying or not, I can take that big red Elf-Orc! Even in my SLEEP!"

"You're too cocky for your own good, Kayleigh!"

"I was NEVER cocky in the first place, Sheo! You know that! Blame my DEAD stepfather for my change in attitude!"

"THAT'S NOT AN EXCUSE TO TRY TO DEFY MEHRUNES DAGON!"

"WELL, NO ONE TALKS TO ME LIKE THAT AND GETS AWAY WITH IT! AND NO ONE TALKS LIKE THAT TO YOU AND MOLAG TOO!"

"**THE BOTH OF YOU: SHUT UP!" **The two were interrupted by the dominant voice of Molag Bal. Standing behind him were Azura, Clavicus Vile, Barbas and Sanguine.

Sheogorath and Kayleigh Stormcloak stopped their verbal bickering and looked at him. Haskill had been there the entire time they yelled at each other; he seemed immune to the loud voices of his Lord and future princess.

"I spoke to Dagon. Don't worry, I'll make sure he doesn't try to pull you into his realm for your defiance." Molag said.

"Why?" Kayleigh faked a laugh. "Just because I'm old and dying means I can't roast his red backside?"

"KAYLEIGH LEANNE STORMCLOAK, IF YOU SPEAK OF YOUR UPCOMING DEATH AGAIN…" Sheogorath warned.

"BRING IT ON, OLD MAN!" Kayleigh spread her arms. "WE CAN EVEN SETTLE THIS IN THE FRINGE!"

"NOBODY is settling ANYTHING in the Fringe!" Sanguine got in the middle of the two of them and held both hands up to separate them. "For Oblivion's sake, you two! You're not supposed to fight! So stop it!"

Sheogorath and Kayleigh glanced at each other, and he huffed and looked away, arms folded across his chest. Kayleigh raised an eyebrow. _Really? You immature baby…_

"Kayleigh," She looked at Molag Bal. "It's over. Forget about it. Don't worry about Dagon. I think you need to return to your daughter."

"Agreed," Azura gave her a sweet smile. "You should've spoken to her in the first place, Child. You were a little too hasty."

"I'm not hasty…" Kayleigh calmed down and saddened. "I'm her mother. This is what I do: I do stupid things in a haste for my daughter..."

"That's just what mothers do, Sweetheart," Barbas stepped up. "And you're a great mother. Otherwise, you wouldn't have gone through all this trouble for her. I'm sure she had her reasons. Just hear her out and try not to lose it, alright?"

She smiled at the Daedric dog. She nodded. "Alright, Barbas." She turned to Sheogorath, who still had his back to her. She smirked and walked up to him. "You know you're not mad at me."

"You don't know that!" He huffed.

"Uh, yes I do." She said. "Hey. You start talking to me again and I make you some cheesed Sweetrolls. How about that?" She raised both eyebrows and put on a crazy smile.

Sheogorath turned his head to her and eventually his whole body. "But ONLY if you make me JUST the cheese!"

* * *

**Location: Guestroom, Palace of the Kings, Windhelm**  
**17****th**** of Rain's Hand  
11:23am**

"Come in!"

Kayleigh knocked on the door of the guestroom and entered when the voice behind the door told her to come in. In the room, Lisabeth Aria had a tankard of mead in her hands as she sat at the mini table for two. Her eye widened and she nearly fell out of her seat when her mother walked in.

"For the love of Talos, PLEASE listen to what I have to say-!"

"It's alright," Kayleigh flashed a small smile.

Lisabeth furrowed her eyebrows. "What?"

"It's alright if you want to keep the beastblood." She took a few steps forward. "I just came back from speaking to Hircine and to your father as well."

"And…?"

"It's your life, Lisa," Kayleigh admitted. "I have no right to tell you to do what you can or can't do. You're 35 years old. It's not right for me to… try to control you." She then smiled. "But you can't blame me if I'd prefer you to have the Dragon's blood rather than the beastblood. You can't blame me if I'd rather have you stay as my little girl rather than have a beast side. You can't blame me if I make the hasty decision and try to talk to Hircine about not taking your soul when you pass on because I thought that you wouldn't remove the beastblood at all. You can't blame me… for being stupid."

Lisabeth laughed. "I don't think you're stupid. And I _definitely _don't blame you for anything. It's alright if you thought that I would be stubborn. I _am _stubborn, anyway." She walked up to Kayleigh. But you're my mother. And even if we've fought a lot in the past, we still love each other. Very much. I know I do." She smiled. "I'll remove the beastblood. It's not me. I think I look better with a two-handed weapon."

"You'd look vicious with a two-handed weapon any day, Lisa." Kayleigh enveloped her daughter in a tight hug, to which Lisabeth returned. "If this is what you want, then go ahead. But I love you very much."

"I love you too, Mother."

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Mother and daughter made up! :D Looks like her Daedric experience knocked some sense into her xD **

**And looks like Kay and Sheo won't settle it in the Fringe xD  
**

**AlduinSaysHi – Actually, Kayleigh doesn't do Alchemy, Archery, Pickpocketing, Lockpicking, and Heavy Armor. I most definitely never intended for her to be annoying; just cocky, impatient, quite to anger and way over her head sometimes - all due to her painful past. If she had never lost both her parents, especially her mom, who was murdered, she would have probably been a miss goody two-shoes or something :/ I also thought that keeping her bad attitude could show that extracting revenge (murdering her stepfather) was not always a good choice, because it will end up hurting us in some way (in this case, she keeps a bad attitude, makes hasty decisions, etc.). But she's generally a loving and caring person, who values human life. I really thought she deserved the title of High Queen because her attitude's improved (by a little!), but her attitude depends on who's she's talking to. And about the Tenth Divine thing, you've given me something to think about… again... But it takes a lot to go through 84 chapters, so I salute you for that! I also hope I've managed to clear some things up! Thanks for your review; I've got a lot of thinking to do now :)  
**

**Please review! :D **


	86. They Made Me Who I Am Now

**The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim ****–**** Ulfric Stormcloak & Kayleigh Leanne ****–**** "Runaway With My Heart"**

* * *

_**19th of Rain's Hand**  
So it begins. _

_My body's already starting to show signs. Yesterday morning, I woke up with a soul-crushing headache. Today, same thing., except that I vomited a few times. Not even Sheo's tea is helping. It's so hard to concentrate; I've been staying up here in my room the whole time. Luckily for me, I didn't have any major issues to see to. _

_I think it's time to start saying goodbye. _

_Too early? I think so too… Maybe I should wait it out. But if I get too sick, I won't be able to travel. Forget it. I'm just going to travel with or without headaches. I don't want to leave any regrets. _

_So tomorrow, or on the 21__st__, I will visit my two Dragons, and the Greybeards. They're all still around, the Greybeards. It's been forever since I last saw them. I really hate to break the news to them and to Paarthurnax and Hunter. During this time, Hunter has been at the Throat of the World, so he doesn't know of the drama that has been going on here. Since William was born, he's been staying at the rooftop of the palace. _

_I hope they all take this easy._

* * *

**Location: Throat of the World  
21****th**** of Rain's Hand  
1:51pm**

"Ah. This explains why you would not tell me what was going on when I flew you here."

Kayleigh Leanne bit her lower lip. "I'm so sorry."

"If Akatosh desires for you to be with him forever," Paarthurnax started out, after a long silence. "Then you are honored to have. Although I never anticipated that you would leave so soon."

"It's been 36 years, Paarthurnax." Kayleigh gave him a small smile.

"It was far too short," Odahviing mumbled. "Brit bron, it will never be the same…"

"Hunter, I'm so sorry." She apologized and stroked his chin. "But I wanted to tell the both of you because I don't want to have any regrets. I wanted the both of you to know that I look up to you and that I love you. Very much." She glanced at Paarthurnax as well. "Hunter," She looked back at Odahviing. "You've been protecting Skyrim's skies for a long time, and you've done an amazing job on that. You and my son have such an adorable relationship that I hope you two will continue to keep. And… and I love that you call me 'Brit bron' every single time." She giggled at him. "And without you… I would have never made it to Sovngarde to destroy Alduin all those years ago. Thank you."

Odahviing somewhat smiled at her.

"And Paarthurnax," She walked up to him, smiling just as much. "I would just like to say that I'm glad that when I first met you I didn't attack you. Because you scared me."

Paarthurnax gave a low chuckle.

"But you taught me a lot. You helped me meditate in the Words of Power, making them stronger… helped me understand what it means to carry the Dragon's blood." She smiled. "And you're just so fun to tinvaak with. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

"I won't," He somewhat smiled as well.

"The both of you…" She prepared to speak to the both of them. "Please, take care of yourselves. This will probably be the last time you'll see me and… that really hurts. So I'm here to tell you two to watch out for yourselves, protect each other, and please… please watch over Skyrim's skies for me." She said, almost begging. "Or I'll resurrect as a female Dragon or something and set you two straight. You'll never know!"

Odahviing chuckled. "Best we do as she wishes, Old One. She might unleash her wrath on us."

"Indeed," Paarthurnax looked at her. "Do not worry, Dovahkiin. We will keep to our promise until the end of time."

"Anything for you… Brit bron." Odahviing said.

There was something in that sentence he made… it was sadness. Her two Dragons were now dejected. She did not mean to make them feel that way, but she did not want to regret anything after death. Holding back her tears, she hugged Odahviing's chin tightly, and then Paarthurnax's, giving them the biggest Dovah-hug she had. "I love the both of you. So much."

* * *

**Location: High Hrothgar **

There were so many memories in High Hrothgar for Kayleigh. This was where it all began for her. When she first arrived, everything was so new and she was skeptical. _Very _skeptical. She even thought that this was some kind of practical joke. However, the Greybeards were very patient with her, taught her what was needed for her, and guided her path. She had to thank them for everything. Looking back, she would have given anything to be more respectful to them when she first stepped in.

"_So… a Dragonborn appears, at this moment in the turning of the age."_

"_Listen, I don't know what is going on. But I want answers, and I want it now. What is going on? Why did that… that thing with the yellow swirls of light happen when I killed that Dragon outside of Whiterun? Why was I able to know what that word on that wall in Bleak Falls Burrow mean? And why, WHY IN OBLIVION, when I shouted that word, did I cause somewhat of a mini whirlwind?" _

"_That was a Shout. And if you truly are Dragonborn, you possess the inborn ability to learn Words of Power without training. Let us see if that it really true. Let us taste of your Voice." _

"_Wait, WHAT? No no no no no no no no no no! I've seen what that does! I really blew away a couple of Whiterun soldiers by accident!" _

"_You need not worry. You will not harm us." _

"_If… if you say no. FUS!" _

"_Dragonborn… it is you. Welcome to High Hrothgar." _

Her path became clearer to her, and the Greybeards assisted her every step of the way. Eventually, she was accepted as Ysmir, Dragon of the North, but only, if she could withstand the voice of all four Greybeards. They spoke in the Dragon Language, to which Kayleigh requested for a rough translation:

_"Long has the Storm Crown Languished with no worthy brow to sit upon. By our breath we bestow, it now to you in the name of Kyne, in the name of Shor, and in the name of Atmora of old. You are Ysmir now, the Dragon of the North. Harken to it."_

"And I did…" She mumbled, staring at the wall carvings of High Hrothgar.

"I… I don't know how you want me to react to this, Dragonborn," Arngeir finally broke his silence. The other three, Wulfgar, Einarth and Borri, well they could not say much, but they were just as shocked and disappointed. It was all reflected in their faces. "This was… most unforeseen. None of us would have never expected this to happen. Especially to you."

Kayleigh smiled to herself and continued to stare at the wall cravings. "Did everybody forget that 36 years passed?"

"You are still too young, Dragonborn." Arngeir pointed out. "If one of us were to depart, it would only be right. But you? No."

"It was Akatosh's wish." She finally turned to them. "And I will have to obey it. But it's alright. I've led an amazing life." She smiled. "And if it was not for all of you and your patience with me, I wouldn't have discovered my path. I was disrespectful and skeptical when I first came and I apologize for that. It was all new to me and… and I was still battling my painful past. So many emotions…" She faked a laugh. "I didn't know what to do and how to react."

Arngeir smiled and walked up to her. "Anyone in your position would have reacted the same way, Dragonborn. It was a big responsibility, and most definitely, not an easy one. But you pulled through, and saved all of Tamriel."

"Only because of your guidance. I'm forever grateful." Then, she gave her master a loving hug, for there was no other way she could say thank you. "Thank you for everything." She whispered, when she quickly realized that this was probably going to be the last time she was going to see the four Nord men who were the whole reason for what she was today: a Dragonborn.

* * *

**A/N: Well, folks, things start getting a little serious and sad from now one. **

**It has began :(  
**


	87. Making It Right

**The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim ****–**** Ulfric Stormcloak & Kayleigh Leanne ****–**** "Runaway With My Heart"**

* * *

_**23rd of Rain's Hand**  
More headaches. I think I'm ready to go now… _

_However today, headache or not, I am going to visit Delphine and Esbern. Why, you ask? The last time I saw them was 36 years ago, when Delphine wanted me to kill Paarthurnax and Hunter. I left and never looked back. But something is just… promoting me to go see them. And I feel like I won't be at peace until I speak to them, see how they are. _

_I hope I don't make a mistake though._

* * *

**Location: Sky Haven Temple  
23****th**** of Rain's Hand  
2:36pm**

"I think you're in the wrong place. High Hrothgar is near Ivarstead."

"Very funny, Delphine." Kayleigh Stormcloak kept her strict expression. Delphine had aged. A lot. It had been, after all, 36 years since she last screamed at her.

"What are you doing here?" Delphine coughed, wearing a simple belted tunic, looking to old and weak to even get out of her seat that the dining table that was in the middle of the Temple. "It's been years since you yelled at me."

"36 years, to be exact," Kayleigh walked up to her. She looked around. "Where's Esbern?" She tried to look for the elder Blade member.

Delphine's expression hardened. "Dead."

Kayleigh glanced back at her with a shocked expression. "What?"

"He's been dead for almost 10 years, Dragonborn," Delphine answered with another cough, the pain lingering in her heart and her grip on the tankard tightened. "One day he just… didn't wake up. And that was it."

"And you didn't write to me about it or anything?" Kayleigh was baffled by this.

"Why should I? Didn't we cut off ties with each other?" She snarled at her.

"It was _you _I hated! Not Esbern! At least, not entirely!" She said.

"Why does it matter, Dragonborn?" Delphine looked at her. "I doubt you would leave you lavish lifestyle for him, anyway."

Kayleigh glared at her. "You don't know that."

"Well, would you?"

"Yes."

Delphine raised her eyebrows, but in a less-than-impressed manner. "That was a quick answer." She coughed again.

"Because I really would have." Kayleigh stated. "Once upon a time, you helped me. The both of you did. And I may really, _really _hate you for what you tried to make me do to my Dragons… but you assisted me in actually uncovering who I was further, and also, helped me go through the whole ordeal." She said. "Esbern, in particular, was the one who led me to Hunter." She saddened, realizing that Esbern was now gone. She looked up. "I'm not here to argue with you, Delphine. Not anymore."

"Then why? Why are you here, really?" She finally got up from her seat, not without some struggle. She used the edge of the dining table for support.

Kayleigh swallowed that same painful lump in her throat. "I'm dying."

If it was not for the table, Delphine would fall back onto her seat. "What?"

"Talos appeared to me in a dream and told me firsthand that it was my time to go." She said. "And don't tell me it's just a silly dream. I'm already starting to feel the effects. I'm getting headaches. I'm vomiting every morning. And it's only a matter of time before the coughs come in. Not that I want them to."

"Are you serious?" Delphine was still in shock.

"Very." Kayleigh confirmed. "Delphine, I'm here because something is just prompting me to… to see you and Esbern and try to make things right. The damage is already done, but… but at least I got to see you."

She faked a laugh. "Wish you could say the same for Esbern, huh?" Tears formed in her eyes all of a sudden. "The old guy always said we should try to make things right with you. I always pushed it away because of how it all ended between us. Now, with you here… I'm just regretting it even more."

"Don't regret." She walked up to her. "I'm here now, to make things right as well. Let's just say we were both stupid, insulting, and sorry. Alright?" She produced a smile.

Delphine looked up at her, saw the sincerity in her green eyes, and smiled as well. "Alright."

Kayleigh smiled back. "Can you do me a favor? I need to see Esbern."

* * *

**Location: Rooftop **

A lone tombstone in the middle of the rooftop of Sky Haven Temple was all Kayleigh saw. For that moment, her heart dropped to the ground. Esbern was a good man, she knew. He was so informative; it assisted Kayleigh in so many ways. And he was gone; old age claimed him. He was already in his late 70s when Kayleigh met him so it was only natural. But she wished she could have thanked him for being his advisor all this while.

"Go on, Dragonborn," Delphine coughed badly, as she struggled to take a seat on a large rock. "I'm sure you've got things to say to the old man." She joked.

"Delphine, you're in bad shape." Kayleigh said, concerned for her. "Please, come with me after I'm done. I can have my priest look at you."

Delphine laughed and waved a hand at her. "No, no, Dragonborn. I'm fine. Really. Just do what you have to do." She smiled.

Kayleigh sighed and nodded. She turned to the tombstone. "Hey, Esbern." She started out. "I hope Sovngarde is treating you well. In fact, you _must _be in Sovngarde right now. It's only right. I might see you there in a while, so wait for me, alright? As of now… I just want to say thank you. Thanks for everything during my quest to defeat Alduin. You were my advisor throughout this whole thing and I really wish I had been a lot more grateful. I'm really sorry the last time you had to see me was when Delphine and I were yelling at each other. You'll be happy to know that we've made up. We wish you were here for it though."

Delphine smiled to herself, tearing again.

"Rest in peace, Esbern. You deserve it. After years of running, years of fighting, you deserve it be at peace." She smiled. "I can only hope you hear all this, and forgive me for my attitude in the past. Without you, I don't think I would have understand half the things I've been through. So thank you, Esbern. Thank you." She glanced at the skies and whispered, "Praan ko drem (Rest in peace). May Talos guide you to eternal tranquility."

Delphine nodded slightly, agreeing with her last sentence. "Talos guide us all." She barely whispered.

Smiling to herself, she had hoped to accomplish something today. Right now, she hoped to get Delphine out of here and to Windhelm, to have her get looked at. That cough of hers was terrible, and she needed attention. Kayleigh turned around to look at Delphine, but her smile disappeared as if someone slapped it off her lips:

Delphine laid against the rock, with her eyes closed.

* * *

**A/N: Try listening to "Auriel's Ascension" from Oblivion. The song was the inspiration for me while I wrote this chapter in an hour. The words just poured out. Also, this song ALWAYS makes me think of Sheo in Oblivion. When I watched all the walkthroughs, this song never failed to pop up. I felt like this song was worthy for Sheo and everything he was going through ;_;  
**

**Special thanks and Daedric points to Twilight Crystalblade for the suggestion of Kay talking to Delphine and Esbern! If it wasn't for her suggestion, this would have never happened. And I thought it was a great thing to do. In fact, it was only right. So thank you :)  
**

**Somehow, this is one of my favorite chapters. I just like the way it turned out and I hope you guys like it too! :D  
**

**Anymore questions for Kay? Or me, regarding this fan-fic? Will be answering in the next author's note :)  
**

**FUN FACT!: I have a total of 8 fan-fics to do: 1 Halo, 1 Prototype, 2 Oblivion and 4 Skyrim. The Elder Scrolls has taken over my life. I blame Bethesda for being too awesome. Please check 6 Elder Scrolls fan-fics that will be coming soon!  
Look under ****Summary of upcoming/current stories! (Not in order**) of my profile :)  
It's been updated, so let me know in the reviews what you're looking forward too! :D  



	88. Rejection

**The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim ****–**** Ulfric Stormcloak & Kayleigh Leanne ****–**** "Runaway With My Heart"**

* * *

_**26th of Rain's Hand  
**This damned cough will not stop. It started the day I returned from Sky Haven Temple and it has not gone since. I feel miserable. _

_But nothing is going to stop me. I still have things to do. Tomorrow, cough or not, I'm going to start making the gifts for the family. I think this will be the best thing I've done in a long time, and I hope they all love it. _

_And I've been doing a lot of thinking as well. I'm going to be handing over some titles over the next few days._

* * *

**Location: Stone Quarter, Windhelm  
27****th**** of Rain's Hand  
10:02am**

"And how's business, Hermir?"

"Going smoothly, your Grace," Hermir Strong-Heart answered. She was now the owner of the forge in Windhelm. After her master, Oengul War-Anvil's passing, she took over the forge. Kayleigh knew Oengul; he was the one who taught her how to forge. "People are always looking to buy or repair every day."

"That they are," Kayleigh Stormcloak answered. "Listen, Hermir, if it's not too much trouble, I would like to use the forge for a while. I'm making gifts for my family."

"But of course, your Grace!" Hermir happily invited her. "You're more than welcome. Just tell me what you need, and I'll get them from my storage for you."

Kayleigh's gifts were actually silver necklaces. Silver necklaces with the Stormcloak insignia as its lockets. She was going to make one for Lisabeth, William, Varyna and little Kayleigh. For Ulfric, she was simply going to hand over the Amulet of Talos she had around her neck. It was originally his, but he gave it to her on their wedding day.

Forging was something she enjoyed more than enchanting. She loved weapons and magic equally, but sometimes, weapons and forging just overpower. It had been a while she had forged something, but her skills were still intact, and she managed to produce three beautiful, gleaming sapphire silver necklaces, bearing the insignia of the Stormcloaks.

* * *

**Location: Guestroom, Palace of the Kings, Windhelm  
3:12pm**

"Varyna, where's William?" Kayleigh asked, as she entered the guestroom.

"Oh, he and Kayleigh are with the court wizard. Kayleigh wanted to see how enchantments work." Varyna answered, closing a book and getting up for her seat. "Would you like me to get them, Mother?"

"No, no, Varyna." She smiled. "It's alright. Maybe it's best that I speak to you privately. Sit down."

Varyna did as she was told. "What is it, Mother?"

Kayleigh sat opposite her. "Varyna, I still remember the say I met you. You and William were 10 years old, and the both of you were the cutest things to ever run around in this palace." She grinned. "And I always thought that the both of you made a cute couple. Growing up, the both of you had a protective, but semi-flirtatious relationship." She raised her eyebrows at that.

"Me? Why, I'd never…!" Varyna looked away.

Kayleigh laughed softly, trying not to let the coughs act up. "I'm proud to call you my daughter-in-law. Hey, I'm proud to call you my daughter and it's always lovely to hear you call me 'Mother'. It just… feels right." She then took Varyna's palm, had it face her palm-out and she pressed the Stormcloak necklace into her palm. "And you carrying the name of the Stormcloaks is not enough. You need to show it."

Varyna gasped as she lifted the necklace to see it in full view. "Mother, it's… it's beautiful! Oh, the insignia has been engraved perfectly! Don't tell me you forged it!"

"Alright. I won't tell you." She joked.

Varyna immediately wore it around her neck. "I… I can't believe you did this…!"

"You're my daughter-in-law, Varyna." Kayleigh said to her. "It's only right. You deserve it."

* * *

**3:36pm**

"Wow!" Little Kayleigh happily wore the Stormcloak necklace around her neck. "I knew you forged, Grandma, but wow! This is more than amazing! Thank you! Thank you so much!" She hugged her grandmother.

"I'm glad you like it, Kayleigh," Kayleigh accepted her granddaughter's hug.

"Mommy, this is _beyond _amazing!" William Stormcloak could not stop gawking at the necklace. "You were working on this the whole morning? Just for us?"

"I wanted to give you all something. Something that could show that we were the Stormcloak family." She smiled at them. "And that it is this bloodline that will rule Skyrim for the rest of eternity. Which is why I was hoping that you would pass these onto your descendants in the future. They must be proud to be a Stormcloak."

"But of course they will!" Her granddaughter cheered. "We're the Stormcloaks! ANYONE should be proud! They would be descendants of my grandmother, the legendary Dragonborn!"

Kayleigh could only giggle at her granddaughter's enthusiasm. She was always hyper and positive. It definitely made Kayleigh think that her granddaughter could have been given a better name.

* * *

**Location: Rooftop  
5:04pm**

"Damn! If you weren't my sweetheart, I would've killed you!"

"Sometimes, I don't know where it pays for your lover to be a fighter or not. I just think that one day, you might kill me with that greatsword in your sleep."

Lisabeth Aria laughed at her Imperial lover, Drusus Vulcan, after they had just ended a greatsword fight. It was then Kayleigh made her way to the rooftop and caught them laughing at each other.

"Ah. Young love." Kayleigh joked, making her way to them.

"Surely you and Daddy did something like this?" Lisabeth asked.

"Hm… we did, actually." Now that Kayleigh thought about it. "But I'd always win. And I'd like to think it's because I'm better than your father, not because he's let me win."

"I think he let you win. I mean, come on!" She nudged at Drusus. "I'm pretty sure this little fellah lets me win every time."

"Only because I love you," Drusus pointed out lovingly.

"Awww!" She pinched his cheek. "Isn't he A GEM, Mother?"

"Then best you get a priest of Mara and get it over with it. I mean, you should never lose a gem." She said.

This caused Lisabeth to grin embarrassingly.

"Drusus," Kayleigh looked at him. "Do you think I could borrow my daughter for a minute? You can go back to greatsword fighting in a bit."

He smiled. "But of course, my Queen." He bowed before her and left.

"Is something wrong, Mother?" Lisabeth asked, tucking her blonde hair behind her ear.

"No, Lisa. Not at all." She smiled at her daughter. "I just wanted to give you this." Kayleigh then put on the Stormcloak necklace for her.

Lisabeth gasped in shock. "NO WAY!" She squealed. "The Stormcloak insignia? You MADE THIS?"

"Well, you're more excited than Will, Varyna and Kayleigh combined!"

"This is amazing beyond anything I've ever since!" She ran her fingered over the perfectly engraved insignia on the locket. "Mother, this must have taken forever to make!"

"Hm… about three hours."

"But why?" Lisabeth looked at her.

"I wanted you all to have something to show off that you were the Stormcloak family." She said. "It's our bloodline that should rule Skyrim for the rest of eternity. And besides," She clasped the locket. "I've always wanted to do something that could be known as the heirloom of the Stormcloaks. You know? Pass these down to your future children. Let them know who we are and the history we've made so far."

"You can be assured that I'll do that!" Lisabeth could not stop grinning at her present. Then, her smiled was gradually disappearing. "Mother…"

"Yes?"

"Are you using that as an excuse just to give us these as a goodbye present?"

Kayleigh gaped slightly. "No. No, not at all."

"You lie…" Lisabeth was seeing it all clearly now. "You know, if you wanted to give us these, you could have just told us the real reason instead of making one up!"

Kayleigh did not want to have to argue now. "No Lisa, please, listen to me: yes, I wanted to give you all something before I left, but believe me when I say that it was not intended as a 'goodbye gift'. No. It's for all of you because you are Stormcloaks. And I wanted something that could show that."

Lisabeth remained skeptical.

"Lisa…" Kayleigh made her to look at her. "What's wrong? Why are you behaving like this? I'm sorry if I made you think that way…"

"No, it's not that…" She hung her head as her voice cracked. "Your health… it's getting worse every day and I know your time with us is coming to an end soon." She looked up. "Mother, I'm sorry, I'm trying! I've been trying since you told me and we made up about the Werewolf thing, but every time I look at you and see you suffer like this… I realize that I haven't been perfect for you. I'm sorry. I'm sorry about the Werewolf thing. I'm sorry for all the stupid things I did when I was a child. I'm sorry for all the times we argued and I never let you win because you were right all the time!" She then gripped onto Kayleigh's upper arms. "But please, _please _don't leave us! Please don't leave me! Please!"

"Hush now," Kayleigh took her into a comforting hug. "It'll be alright, Lisa." She stroked her daughter's hair. "It'll be alright. I promise."

False promises...

Kayleigh hated keeping them.

* * *

**A/N: I'd think that Lisabeth would take it worse than Will, even though mother and son are never apart :/  
**

**keymasters and Omega Gilgamesh - Welcome to the Runaway With My Heart family! xD**

**keymasters - Thank you for your kind review! :D I _am _a young teen - I turn 16 in September xD You went through all 87 chapters? O.O How long did that take you?  
**

**undertaker87 - 1. Hm, well, it's between 4E 201 and 4E 237 :)  
2. Crossover? Not too sure about that :/ Probably Game of Thrones? I dunno :/  
3. Hm, not a bad idea! :D Might consider that one day :)  
**

**All of Kay's questions will be answered in a lone chapter, like an interview! :D  
**

**I hope you look forward to the next chapter: Daedra Princes-ness! x)  
**

**By the way, finally got a name for my Hero of Kvatch character. Her name will be Sara Rayhanah. Let it be known that I could care less whether or not the name is Elder Scrolls-worthy. Why? Because that is the name of my newborn niece, the little bundle of cuteness who made my bad day mean insignificant once I laid eyes on her :')  
**


	89. My Two Daedric Princes

**The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim ****–**** Ulfric Stormcloak & Kayleigh Leanne ****–**** "Runaway With My Heart"**

* * *

_**29th of Rain's Hand  
**I collapsed yesterday. Everything just turned black and apparently, Ulfric caught me before I hit the ground. That was not fun at all. Let's never do that again. _

_Lisabeth is not taking this well. She broke down in front of me. Will, Varyna and Kayleigh seem alright so far. Maybe they're harboring their own feelings too? I don't know. _

_The coughing will not stop still. As well as the headaches. My body feels ever so weak, but I need to make the effort to see two people today. Two loving people who made my life even more incredible. _

_Sheogorath and Molag. _

_I'll be honest: when Molag first spoke to me, I thought I was going to die then and there. Of course, not before he would pull my veins out through my ears, use them to floss his teeth and then well, rape me, but I think I like this relationship we have better. I never knew a Daedric Prince like him could hold such a soft spot for me. Must be all the souls I sent over the years. Pretty impressive human form he has, I never mentioned this. I know my dominate personality might like it… whoever she is. _

_Sheo, well? He pretended not to know me the first time we met just so he could have some fun. It was fun indeed. And then having him to be a father-figure to me was even more fun. In fact, it was so devoted of him. I really had an effect on him. I'm really going to miss him. Ever so much. At least, a part of me will be kept with him forever. I can be with him in a way. _

_We're going to be a couple of crazy rulers._

* * *

**Location: Madhouse, The Shivering Isles, Oblivion  
29****th**** of Rain's Hand**

"Kayleigh!" Sheogorath gasped in utter happiness. "COME IN, my beloved Champion, come in!" He got down from his throne to lead Kayleigh Stormcloak further into his palace. "HASKILL!" Once again, he screamed for his chamberlain. "Some tea for my beloved Champion! And don't forget the cheese!" He added.

"It's good to see you too, Sheo," Kayleigh replied weakly.

And it pained Sheogorath's heart to see her like that. "Come, love, take a seat." He gently had her sit on his throne. "This is a lovely surprise! And it's not even my birthday!"

"You have a birthday?" She asked.

He took that back. "Actually… no, I don't. Ha ha!" He laughed.

For that, Kayleigh gave a feeble smile. "Sheo, I'm here for a reason, actually."

"Really? And what might that be, love?" He asked, standing in front of her, putting his weight on his cane.

That was when she took the Wabbajack that she had held in her hands all this time and presented it to him; the same Wabbajack she had kept since she first met Sheogorath in Pelagius' mind 36 years ago. "The Wabbajack." She said. "It's high time you take it back."

Sheogorath gave a mortified look. "Excuse me? But WHATEVER for?"

"Sheo, I'm dying," She pointed out. "And it was you who gave me the Wabbajack 36 years ago. With me gone, it's just going to lie in a corner for the rest of eternity. I'm not going to let that happen. It's your weapon, your artifact. It's assisted me in so many ways and I'm forever grateful." She stated, not wanting to look at his face. "And you need to take it back."

Sheogorath shook his head, clicked his tongue, and knelt before her. "My beloved, but dim Champion… do you not know why I gave you the Wabbajack in the first place? Because you were my beloved Champion! And every Champion needs an artifact to show off!" He lifted her head up. "The Wabbajack belongs to you, and _only _you love. For whatever reason, you should never part with it. No. I'm not taking it back. You're going to keep it."

"But… but Sheo…"

"HUSH NOW, love!" He pressed a finger against her lips. "If I decided to get another Champion, then I'd take it back! BUT NO. I don't WANT another Champion…" He hesitated to say the next words. "I don't want another Champion… after you." He hated even mentioning about Kayleigh's upcoming death. "Because you're all that I will ever need. You're my mortal daughter. My little obsession. You're my beloved Champion." He flashed a million-dollar smile. "And nothing in the coming eras will ever change that."

Those simply words brought a teary smile to her face. Kayleigh did not know how to reply to that. It was all too sweet. Without a word, she let the Wabbajack lean against the throne and she looked at him. Then, she threw her arms around his neck to hug him, to which he happily wrapped one arm around her to hug her back.

"There, there, love. There, there," He patted her on her back. "I love you too!"

"I know I can't be with you forever, but at least I have Kavaska to do that for me," She said, wanting to hide herself within their hug. "Don't you dare let her go for whatever reason, Sheo. She's my only connection to you."

He smiled and pulled back to look at her. "I swear, in the GLORIOUS name of cheese, that Kavaska will rule the Shivering Isles with me forever and ever!" He cheered.

That was more than enough for Kayleigh to grin again.

* * *

**Location: Palace of the Kings (Rooftop), Windhelm  
9:41pm**

"I call upon you, Molag Bal, Daedric Prince of Domination. Sorry if I don't have a shrine of yours to summon you with, but do you think you could adjust just for me?" Kayleigh stood on the rooftop of the palace alone and glanced up at the skies, hoping Molag Bal would answer to her summons.

"You summoned me, my dear?"

"OH!" Kayleigh yelled out when she heard that dark and seductive voice form behind her. "Do Daedras love doing that?" She questioned.

"Most of the time," Molag Bal appeared in his human form: no facial hair, but mid-back raven-black hair with a firm jaw, strong cheekbones, and sharp blue eyes, shirtless, thus showing off a six-pack, black trousers and black boots. "Now, my feisty beauty," He smiled at her. "What _can _I do for you?"

"Be a sweetheart, and take this back." She lifted the Mace of Molag to show him.

Molag's eyes glanced at the mace, before looking back at her. "Whatever for? You're my Champion, and this is your mace."

"Molag, please…" She ran a hand wearily through her hair. "My time is coming to an end, and this mace, out of all weapons I've ever wielded, should not be left to rot in a corner. So it's best that you take it back." She said. "And don't tell me you won't because I'm your Champion and it belongs to me or anything. Sheo managed to talk me out of giving him back the Wabbajack, and I obeyed. Don't try to twist things with me too. Just take it and go."

"Hmph," He smirked. "Hasty, as always." He took a step forward. "Just because you're dying, my dearest, doesn't mean you have to give it back to me. Why don't you give it to your daughter instead? Doesn't she wield weapons?"

"Two-handed, that girl. She doesn't use maces." She explained.

"Hmph. How close-minded." He commented. "My dear, it's not often I have a soft spot for mortals. In fact, I could have cared less about you when Sheogorath made a big deal about you 65 years again. But when you stepped onto my altar in Markarth, I wanted you the moment I laid eyes on you." He traced a finger from her neck to her cheek.

Kayleigh had grown a shield to Molag's seductive attempts. "I know. You kissed me." She smirked and raised an eyebrow at him.

"But you're my Champion. _Our _Champion, and you've been a very good girl to me. I cannot take it back." He concluded, pushing the mace towards her.

"Yes, you can. This is your mace. Your weapon of choice. It belongs to you, not me. Not anymore." She pressed it into his hands. "Just take it back, Molag. I won't have use for it anymore." So saying she turned her heel to walk back downstairs.

With her eyes to the ground, she was taken by surprise when she bumped into Molag Bal, who stared at her with an intense gaze. "You listen to me and you listen well, mortal,"

_Oh dear. He's mad. Please don't eat me. _

"When I've made up my mind, it's final." He told her. "So when I say this mace is yours, it's yours. It belongs to you and you belong to it. Make your daughter handle it. _Die with it in your arms _if you must, but it's yours, and yours alone." He plopped it into her hands again. "Look at me," He lifted her head gently. "After you, yes, maybe I'll take it back and hand it over to another Champion. But what would you have me do, if I say that I don'twant it back, because I might not want another Champion? What would you have me do if I tell you that I _really_ _don't_ want it back, because I know that I won't get another Champion as loyal as you?" He asked, though he did not want a reply. "For a while, I thought that you did my bidding, only out of fear. But then, I saw the havoc you wreaked. You were enjoying it." He smirked again.

"Only if the people I killed, deserved it."

"Oh, but they did. So you need not worry, my dear."

"But what would you have me do, Molag?" She asked. "Just toss this into a corner and never let it taste blood ever again?"

"You don't have to worry about that," He said, "I have a proposition for you."

"And what might that be? She asked.

"You," He simply said. "If you really want my mace to be in the hands of someone who would benefit from it, then you should grant it to Koracyn."

"Koracyn?" She wanted to get that right. "That is probably a name you will never hear in Nirn. Who is she?"

"Ah…" He chuckled. "Let me give you a hint: she was the one whom your enemies feared, right before you sent them to me. She was the one who defied Mehrunes Dagon and Boethiah all in one day."

"Oh my sweet Talos…" She knew this was going. "Are you telling me my dominant personality's name is Koracyn?"

"Indeed I am, my dear." He continued to smile. "And if you really want that mace to be in good hands, well then, you should give it to her."

She tried to make sense of this. "You would take my dominant personality with you to Coldharbor, then?"

"To be the Daughter of Dominance. Lady of Corruption. Mother of Vampires. And Duchess… of Coldharbor." He said. "And with positions like that, Koracyn will look absolutely magnificent, not to mention dominant with the Mace of Molag Bal." He told her. "This is the best I can grant you, my dear: it will benefit the both of us. The mace will be in good hands, just as you wanted, and I get to keep a part of you," He stroked her cheek again. "My loyal and ever-so feisty Champion." He smiled at her.

"Two different personalities in two different realms," She realized. "Are you sure I can still be one peace when I go to Sovngarde?"

He kept his smile. "Of course. You can trust me," Molag took her hand and kissed the top of it. "And Sheogorath. You're our Champion, and you're made too much of the impact on us. We just want you to be with us forever."

Kayleigh produced a small smile and nodded. "I think that's a really sweet thought… coming from you."

Molag simply preserved that smile on his lips. He leaned in and kissed her on her forehead, prompting her to give him a hug, which he gladly accepted. The Daedric Prince of Domination cared only about one thing, and that his Champion. Everything else was insignificant or to be tortured instead. After so many years, there was only one to be worthy of being his Champion and that was Kayleigh. Molag Bal did not want to admit it the first time, but Kayleigh was worth it. Sheogorath making a big deal about her was worth it; He would have never known about the mortal in his arms right now and how her dominant personality, the side that attracted Molag's attention, was doing to rule Coldharbor with him for eternity.

* * *

**A/N: Thumbs up for being both Princess of the Shivering Isles and Duchess of Coldharbor? :)  
**

**This was another fun chapter to do; I enjoyed it myself. Although, I hope Molag was fine! Took me a while to figure out what he would say, how he would behave if he really did have soft spot for mortals. I personally believed that in the Elder Scrolls, the Princes could have been a lot more involved. Like 'I'm gonna drop by, tell you stuff or give you more stuff to do', rather than end it all after a single quest. So yeah :) I'm not sure about other Elder Scrolls games, but I know in Skyrim, it's sad they say goodbye after a single quest :(  
**

**undertaker87 - Sara Rayhanah will be in another Elder Scrolls. Specifically, my Martin Septim and Hero of Kvatch one. She's the hero :)  
**

**Please review! Next chapter will take me a little longer so brace yourselves for crying, confessions, decisions, rejections, arguments, and... Yeah, I think that's about it x)  
**


	90. Falling Apart

**The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim ****–**** Ulfric Stormcloak & Kayleigh Leanne ****–**** "Runaway With My Heart"**

* * *

_**3**__**0th**__** of Rain's Hand  
**Death… _

_A funny thing, isn't it? Most of the time, you'd never know when it's coming. In my case, it's different: I was told beforehand. Am I really going to continue lying to myself, Journal? Am I really able to take this well, or am I just pretending, because deep down inside, I'm really scared and don't want to leave at all? You know what, I have no idea. I don't know what to think._

* * *

_**1**__**st**__** of Second Seed  
**If the Gods have mercy on me, then they will let me celebrate my 65__th__ birthday with my family before taking me. "Akatosh wants you to be with him forever"… what does that mean? Am I not going to Sovngarde? Am I going to be a Goddess or something? Is that why this is all happening? _

_No, no… that is stupid… A Tenth Divine? What am I going to be the Goddess of? Magic? Elements? Nature? This might not even be the case. I need to stop thinking ahead. _

* * *

_**6th of Second Seed  
**This needs to stop. Right now. _

_I've been having dreams lately. And I don't know what to make of most it. _

_I often dream of Akatosh, Talos, and the other Divines welcoming me to everlasting peace and happiness._

_I also dream of Sovngarde, where my father and Vigilance waiting for me in Sovngarde. Daddy would have the biggest smile in the whole world on his face when he would see me enter Shor's Hall. Vigilance would ever so happy to see me. _

_Another dream I've also been having is a little… strange. I see two women, one in a Sheogorath-like outfit, and other wearing a long flowing black gown. The only disturbing thing is… they both have my features. And they keep whispering, "It's almost time, Mother…" and "We'll see you pretty soon, Mother…" I don't get it. Who are these women, and why are they calling me 'Mother'? I have a feeling… they might be Kavaska and Koracyn. _

_It's been a while since I slept peacefully without being woken up due to one of these dreams. The body aches are getting worse. It's only a matter of time before I can't even walk._

* * *

**Location: Cemetery, Windhelm  
7****th**** of Second Seed  
6:13am**

"Hi, Mommy. Hi, Daddy. Hi, Vigilance," Kayleigh Stormcloak, clad in her Queen's Attire, stood in front of three gravestones with the most dejected look on her face. "It's me, Kayleigh. It's pretty early right now, I know, but I can't sleep. I haven't been able to for some time now. I'll keep it brief; Ulfric might freak out and send an army to look for me." She smiled at the thought. "I know my time is coming to an end soon, really soon. If not, then my body has been lying to me. I feel terrible. Like… like Mehrunes Dagon decided to dance on my body for three years straight without stopping. I don't like it. I don't like the feeling." She expressed. "I don't like the feeling of leaving." She empathized heavily on the last word. "For the past few days, I wondered whether I was really able to go without fear. I was wrong."

Her gaze shifted from the three gravestones to nowhere; she spoke in a monotone manner, now completely miserable. "I'm afraid. I'm _scared_. Why? Is it because I will never see my people again? Because I will never get another life as amazing as this one? Because I won't see Sheogorath and Molag ever again? Granted, a part of me will be with them but… it's not the same. No. No, it's because… I will never see my family again." Kayleigh decided on that one. "Yes… my children will be motherless… My husband will be alone. All alone. Family…" She whispered softly. "I'm afraid of dying because I will lose everything I have. And I will never get them back. They won't get _me _back." She shook her head and ran her hands through her hair. "I don't want to go… not if it means leaving my own flesh and blood." She looked at the gravestones again. "No… no I need to make this right… Make it right…."

* * *

**Location: Palace of the Kings  
8:06pm **

"We're all here, Mother. Just like you wanted. What's this about?" Lisabeth Stormcloak assembled the entire Stormcloak family, William Stormcloak, Varyna Stormcloak, little Kayleigh Leanne Stormcloak in front of her mother, who was leaning against her throne in a very feeble manner. She also had the gloomiest look on her face.

In addition to the Stormcloak family, Ulfric Stormcloak was sitting on his throne as well. Jorleif was also there, still standing by his Jarl's side even after all years. This also included Galmar Stone-Fist, Ulfric's second-in-command, who was still in great shape, but no longer training the Unblooded. Instead, he stayed by his Queen and Jarl's side.

"I'll tell you all," Kayleigh got up from her throne, not without a little struggle. "But before that," She turned to her left, where Ulfric sat on his throne. "Jarl Ulfric, if you would please," She motioned for him to stand in front of her, along with the rest of the Stormcloak family members.

This sparked confusion amongst everyone, but Ulfric did as his Queen wanted.

"Thank you," She smiled weakly at him. "I called you here today… because I've been doing some thinking. And I've been doing a lot of it. As you all know… my time is almost up. I don't know how long exactly I have left, but it's not long."

The entire Stormcloak family grimaced at that.

"So before that happens, I have a few… titles I wish to hand over." She said. "Lisabeth Aria Stormcloak." Kayleigh stood in front of her daughter. "Harbinger of the Companion, a prestigious title to hold. As your mother, I'm proud of you. As your Queen, I cannot think of anyone better to hold a title as honorable as what I'm about to give you." She told her. "Lisabeth Stormcloak, I grant you the title… of Thane of Windhelm."

Lisabeth's eyes widened.

Kayleigh smiled. "Congratulations." She then walked over to William. "William Stormcloak,"

"My Queen," William knew that his mother was getting serious now.

"Arch-Mage of the College of Winterhold," She acknowledged. "I gave up that title myself because I had received the title of High Queen. It's hurts me to have to put you in the same position, but I cannot think of anyone better give this next title to."

William was getting a little nervous. "Mommy…?"

"William Stormcloak, as High Queen of Skyrim, I'm naming you Jarl of Windhelm."

And his jaw hit the ground.

"Congratulations." She smiled, and then finally walked over to her husband, Ulfric. "Ulfric Stormcloak,"

"Your Grace," He acknowledged, trying to hide his shock.

She kept her sweet smile. "What I'm about to do, is something I've thought about the most. And I've decided that it will be best for the both of us, and best for the country." She said. "Ulfric Stormcloak, as High Queen of Skyrim… I'm handing over its title… to you."

It was Ulfric's turn for his jaw to drop to the ground and stay there.

Her smile continued to stay on her lips, as she almost whispered. "Congratulations, my King." She looked at her stunned family and said, "That is all. Thank you." With that, she made her way to the upstairs of the Palace of the Kings.

* * *

**Location: Master Bedroom**

_**7**__**th**__** of Second Seed  
**I did it. I handed over the titles. Everyone is shocked and in disbelief. I think they are all discussing about what had just transpired. I just have no energy left, Journal. I don't want to argue. So I hope they just accept this and leave me be. It's the only thing I want right now._

_Now, if I could just close my eyes and drift away, Sovngarde would take me and I could be at peace._

* * *

"Kayleigh," Ulfric entered their bedroom and shut the door behind him. He had a disbelieved look on his face, unable to comprehend what had just happened. "What is this?"

Kayleigh, who was sitting at their mini table for two, closed her journal. "What you've always desired."

Ulfric was confused. "Excuse me?"

"You desired to be High King…" She said, looking out of the window and into the dark sky. "Is this want you wanted?" She asked, and then finally looked at him. "To be High King because there hasn't been a "true" high king in Skyrim for generations?"

"Kayleigh… that was a long time ago." He told her. "Yes, I thought that because all previous Kings were puppets that were hand-picked by the Emperor, but that all changed when I saw that you had more potential than I ever will!"

"Oh…" She acknowledged that, although it seemed rather sarcastic. "Touching…"

This was beginning to worry Ulfric. "Kayleigh, what I desired was in the past, and let's let it stay there. I want to talk about now, and the future."

"The future?" She faked a laugh. "What future? Ours? Our family's? Skyrim's?" She finally got out of her seat. "Save the future, Ulfric; I already gave you one: William will govern Windhelm with Lisabeth as his Thane, and you will rule Skyrim. And this will all happen… after my death."

"Kayleigh, stop." He told her. "Stop saying that."

"Why?" She questioned. "Don't like it when I tell the truth?"

"Kayleigh, stop-"

"No!" She said sternly. "No, _you _stop it, Ulfric Stormcloak! Stop pretending! Stop trying to pretend that you are alright, when you're not! Stop trying to pretend that _everything_ will be alright, when it won't! I'm _dying,_ and it's written all over me! No matter HOW hard I try, everything and every day is a sign of my coming demise. And I CAN'T TAKE IT! I can't take this anymore!" She yelled, tears in her eyes. She ran her hands through her hair. "Stop pretending for my sake, Ulfric! It's not going to work…"

"Kayleigh, stop!" He gripped her upper arms. "Listen to me! I don't care if Talos himself would come, but he is not taking you away from me! _Nobody _is taking you away from me!"

She looked at him, tears still brimming in her delicate green eyes, which now flared of pain. "Why?" She questioned softly. "Why are you doing this? Why are you staying positive, even when the facts are right in front of you?" She broke free from him. "Just stop it, please…" She started to sob. "I'm tired of seeing you keep false hopes, as well as the children."

Ulfric could not take any more of this. Kayleigh was making him feel nothing but pain and hurt with her words of pessimism. "No, how could _you,_ Kayleigh?" It was his turn to question her. "How could _you _stay like this? Be negative and… and say goodbye like that? This is how you wanted it all to be?"

Kayleigh was taken aback by Ulfric's change of attitude. He was nlow sick and tired of his wife's attitude over this few days. "I rather say goodbye now, than to go Sovngarde and regret it for the rest of eternity!" She argued. "What would you have me do? Huh? Cry forever? Hm? Look back and scold myself for not doing the things I've just done then?" She looked at him. "I'm making changes, Ulfric. Changes that will benefit Windhelm and Skyrim. I handed over those titles, because it was the right thing to do! Lisabeth should be Thane, William should be Jarl and you… should be High King."

"Kayleigh…" He had calmed down a little.

"Stop, please, for the love of Akatosh." She held up both hands. "Don't try to talk me out of this. I'm made up my mind. Please just do as I've told." So saying, she brushed passed him to exit their bedroom.

"So that's it then?"

Wiping away her tears, she spun around to face him again. "Excuse me?"

"This is it?" He asked. "You are just going to… give up and leave us? Leave me? Just like that? Not even going to fight for your life?" He asked, each question fill with more disgust than before.

"Fight? How dare you talk to ME about fighting!" She screamed at him. "I've fought ALL my damned life, ALL for this country, ALL for Tamriel! So if I'm not fighting now, it's a crime? I'm not fighting my own death and it's a disgrace to you?" She walked up to him. "I got to know FIRSTHAND, that I'm going to _die_. And you still don't want to believe me? Every day, I have to battle headaches, body aches and this damned cough! I NEVER had all of this, up until that dream! And you still don't want to believe me? Why? Why can't you just accept it like I have?" She questioned, new tears forming in her eyes again.

"Because I don't want to believe that my own wife is leaving me after only 36 years!" He argued back. "I want more! I don't ever want it to end!"

"Well, TOO BAD for you, Ulfric Stormcloak!" Tears fell from her eyes. "You're not going to get anymore! You're going to lose your wife, and your children are going to lose their mother! And it won't be long now!" Kayleigh opened the master bedroom door, exited and closed the door with a loud 'bang'.

* * *

**A/N: You wanted it, you got it! A fight!**

**During this chapter, I was trying my best to have Kay slowly go into depression and if not, a little mad and bitter so I hope that was seen before the fight. I tried my best with this chapter; I took quite some time on it, so I hope you like!  
**

**Originally, Kay was going to deliver a slap to him, but that wasn't possible to write in :/  
**

**What do you think happens in the next chapter? Special Daedric points to anyone who can guess! :D **


	91. What Do You See

**The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim ****–**** Ulfric Stormcloak & Kayleigh Leanne ****–**** "Runaway With My Heart"**

* * *

**Location: Palace of the Kings, Windhelm  
8****th**** of Second Seed  
7:38am**

Ulfric Stormcloak did not catch even a wink of sleep last night. This was because this whole mind had been wrapped around his wife, Kayleigh, who had just had a breakdown last night. Her words had wounded him, and his words had wounded her as well. He spent the entire night trying to figure things out. Kayleigh was caught in a conflict of emotions that included pain. All she wanted was to make things right so that she would be at peace when the time would come.

Unfortunately, Ulfric had prayed over and over again for that time not to come, but it was. And it was drawing closer and closer.

36 years ago, during the Battle for Solitude, he had lost Kayleigh. She had succumbed to her wounds she had obtained, and that was it: she was gone from his grasp. Even Akatosh had granted her life back, those battle wounds were still on her, but as distant memories that she would never have to relieve. Then, they lived 36 years together; 36 beautiful years that he would never _ever _let go off.

War had demanded a lot, and there was no one for him to come home to, or share the bed with every night. Kayleigh became that person, and she became everything to him. So how would you react if you were told that your wife, the woman you made you everything you truly are, your sole reason for staying in this world, the one whom the Gods decided you would spend eternity with, suddenly changed everything, and decided to take her away from you?

Ulfric himself was caught in a bundle of emotions, but he knew it was none compared to Kayleigh. His was emotional pain, and hers was emotional _and _physical pain.

* * *

**Location: Main Hall**

"Son? Where's your mother?"

"I was about to ask you, Father," William Stormcloak said, as he got up from his place at the dining table. "We heard… a commotion last night and the next thing we knew, Mommy stormed out of the palace. We followed her until she stopped at the stables where she broke down in front of us."

Ulfric sighed heavily. "Gods… where is she now?"

"We don't know," Lisabeth mumbled, hand around a tankard of mead. "She told us to leave her be. She said she just wanted some time alone."

"Alone? At the stables?"

"She was in tears, but also angry." She pointed out. "I could see a Shout coming my way. Anyway," She continued. "She assured us that she would return to the palace. We waited all night before we fell asleep here."

That explained why his children, daughter-in-law and granddaughter looked like they had just woken up from an interrupted sleep. A very uncomfortable interrupted sleep.

"Did she return, Grandpa?" Little Kayleigh asked.

"She's not with me. I never slept last night." He admitted.

"But then where is she?" Little Kayleigh was getting worried.

"Alright," Lisabeth got up from her seat and arched her back. "Hunting time." She sighed in annoyance. "If I hadn't removed the Beastblood yet, I could sniff her out."

"Then we all would need to search for her." Drusus Vulcan, her Imperial lover said. "You don't think she would have left Windhelm, right?"

"No, she didn't have anything on her. She can't go travelling." Ulfric said. "Try the Temple, the inn, the marketplace and the stables. Damn it, tear Windhelm apart for her."

"What about you, Father?" Varyna Stormcloak asked.

"I'm going to try one place in Windhelm, but it's a long shot."

* * *

_"Just like your father." She took a step forward. "He would've spoken just like that. That's how much of an impact he's made on us." She looked at him. "Remember me?" She smiled._

_"You know this woman, Ulfric?" Galmar asked, raising a suspicious eyebrow._

_Ulfric smiled to himself a little. "Indeed I do. This is the woman from Helgan."_

* * *

_"You never did anything wrong, Jarl Ulfric." She furnished another small smile. "You can never."_

_He finally produced a full smile. "Your words give me faith, Dragonborn. Thank you."_

* * *

_"But… is that why you didn't arrest me for Daren's murder?" She instinctively asked. "Because you cared about me?"_

_He kept his small smile, but chose his words carefully. You did not do anything wrong as far as I'm concerned. Besides, we needed you, Dragonborn. You can't be fighting Dragons from within a cell block, now can you?"_

* * *

_"It's alright, Jarl Ulfric." She said with a tiniest smile she had. "Your kind words were comforting enough. So I'll just keep on repeating them in my head. I'll be alright tomorrow. This is just something I can't help but feel whenever my birthday comes."_

_He smiled as well. "I understand. I know it's hard, but I know you can pull through."_

_She smiled wider this time. "You really have that much of confidence in me?"_

_"I do." He agreed without hesitance. "You are liberating Skyrim, in the name of the Stormcloaks. I entrusted you with that because I have the upmost faith, trust, and confidence in you."_

* * *

_"There is no easy way out, Jarl Ulfric. That's reality." She sighed heavily. "But I tell you what we can do," She got up from her seat. "We can pray. Together. Come on." She tugged at his arm._

_"Where are we going?" He asked, narrowing his eyes._

_"To the Temple, silly!" She chided playfully. "We can pray for our parents respectively. The Gods know we are suffering here. Why don't we turn those into prayers instead? Cuts off a load for us, and we can let our parents know that we still think of them."_

_Once again, her way of thinking made him produce a smile. He got up and let her slip her arm through his. "Then let's go, milady."_

* * *

_"Ah," He turned to her. "You wound me, Dragonborn. Can't a man see his beloved sweetheart after a hard day's work?" He questioned, with much love in his eyes._

_But of course he can." She tried to suppress yet another, idiotic grin. "It's just that… it might be advisable to visit her, especially when she is mad at him."_

_This was new to him, but he was enjoying her teasing. "Mad? What did he do?"_

_"He committed a huge crime, Jarl Ulfric." She walked up to him. "He ran away with her heart." She jabbed a finger into his chest. "And she wants it back. Little thief."_

_He chuckled, amused by this. "Well, I'm sorry, Dragonborn, but no, you can't get it back."_

_"Damn you." She chided playfully._

_"But what about me?" He asked. "Where have you gotten my heart?"_

_I have it right here…" She touched her belted tunic, searching for it, but obviously, it was nowhere to be found. "Whoops. I seem to have misplaced it. Even the Dragonborn can get careless at times." She paused to ask, "Am I in trouble, Jarl Ulfric?"_

_"Indeed you are, Dragonborn, and you must pay for it." He smirked._

_"What's the price?" She asked, holding her own smirk._

_"The price, milady…" He captured her green eyes. "Is a kiss. The first kiss, to be exact. Will you pay?"_

_"Gladly…" The words just slipped out of her mouth, without her even realizing._

* * *

**Location: Hjerim**

_So many memories… I'll just take them with me to Sovngarde… _

Ulfric entered Hjerim and immediately found his missing wife staring into space. Her back was facing him. Hjerim was Kayleigh's old residence, the home where she grew up in. He took a few more steps in, but Kayleigh seemed oblivious to his presence.

But he was wrong. "We had so many good memories, didn't we?"

Ulfric did not know how to react to that. Her tone was still monotone, as if she was in a daze, but at least she was calm. "Yes, we did."

She nodded, and kept her back to him. "This house… was filled with good memories. Good memories with my parents." She smiled, and then it disappeared, when she walked over to the stair and stared at the foot of it. "Until Daren decided to toss my mother down the stairs…"

Ulfric saddened at that. "Kayleigh…"

"When my father passed on, I had to take it in. I had no choice." She said. "But my mother… that was _too _much to take in." She glanced at the top of the stairs. "I ran, and never looked back. Coming back to Windhelm 13 years later, the bad memories returned." She then turned to him, packaged with a smile. 'Until you came long."

Ulfric was hoping for an explanation.

"I've seen you around when I was a teenager, Ulfric. Seen you with your father, seen the both of you with my father…" She grinned. "I would never guessed in a million years that we… we would have gotten married and have two beautiful children. I would have never guessed in a million years that we would have come together: two people who have only heard about each other, but never spoke to each other."

He smiled at that. "You and I both, darling." He walked up to her.

"You changed everything." She said. "You made my life worth living. And I can't thank you enough for that." She was closer to him now. "This house… you made it even more wonderful to come back to because this was where we first kissed. And I will always treasure that moment, because you…" She giggled. "You literally took my breath away."

He held his smile and he ran his coarse hands that she loved so much past her cheeks.

"I didn't mean to say all those things last night," She apologized. "I'm so sorry, Ulfric. Please, forgive me."

"No, darling," He shook his head. "It is I who should be apologizing."

"But I was the one who went all Sheogorath on you last night."

He laughed at that. "How about we admit that we were both at fault? We both were caught in a conflict of emotions. What were we going to do?"

She wished she had an answer for that. All she had was an apologetic smile. "Don't let me go. Just… don't. Please."

"Never," He swore to the Gods. "I won't let you go."

She grinned and touched foreheads with him. "Hey… do you ever think about the next life? I mean, what do you see after this life we have?" She asked. "I see…" She decided to answer first. "I see Lisabeth. I see William. I see Varyna and little Kayleigh. Most amongst it all," She locked eyes with him. "I see the same man who ran away with my heart."

"I'm still keeping it safely. Don't worry." He assured, and received a loving kiss from his wife.

* * *

**A/N: Thumbs up for putting in Ulfric/Kay moments from past chapters?  
**

**Hope you like! This line "What do you see?" kept running through my head for a while, and I knew I had to put it in :)  
**

**Now this last thing I'm going to say is VERY important. And I really, really need help. This story has come so far, and I really don't want to end it in a way that you guys won't like. Please let me know in the reviews, and be truthful here...  
**

**... Should Kay become a Divine after death or not?  
**

**Didn't mean to spoil it, but it won't leave me alone. And I think some of you guys would have seen it coming because I made some hints in the chapters. I don't want to write in something that you guys won't like; some of you have already expressed your concerns about this, so yeah, please help me out here :/  
**


	92. Statue of a Legend

**The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim ****–**** Ulfric Stormcloak & Kayleigh Leanne ****–**** "Runaway With My Heart"**

* * *

_**9th of Second Seed  
**Ulfric and I made up. We had a bit of a fight, but it's all alright now. I'm glad. _

_Tomorrow, I turn 65. I guess I will celebrate my 65__th__ birthday before I go after all. And I think all of Skyrim might have known about my upcoming demise by now. Today, I had all the Jarls meet at the palace to tell them of their new High King after I go. All of them were shocked, unable to say a word for a long time. I can understand that. _

_Anyway, I'm just looking forward to spending the whole day with the people I love._

* * *

**Location: Windhelm Stables, Windhelm  
10****th**** of Second Seed  
12:42pm**

"I don't know what kind of surprise one can put outside of Windhelm."

"The last time you said that, I gave you Swift. But I think you will be equally surprised with this."

After lunch with her entire family, Kayleigh Stormcloak was being escorted to her big birthday present, which was apparently, outside of Windhelm. Ulfric Stormcloak held her hand as he led her to it. Lisabeth, William, Varyna, little Kayleigh Stormcloak, and Drusus Vulcan followed behind them, all with wide smiles on their faces. Kayleigh wondered what her mystery present was. What could it be?

They headed down the steps, passing the Stables. "Here we are," They all walked on the bridge and found… a statue on the small cliff. But it was just _any _statue. It was a statue of _Kayleigh._

"Oh… my... Talos…"

The statue had Kayleigh, clad in her studded armor and hooded cloak, with Vigilance standing in front of her, clad in his own leather armor. She was holding the Mace of Molag Bal in her right hand, and the Wabbajack in her left. Standing behind her were the Daedric Princes, Molag Bal and Sheogorath; Molag Bal, in his human form, was on her right, and Sheogorath was on her left. Kayleigh bore a fierce stand, as if ready to fight anything and everything.

"I can't believe this!" Kayleigh squealed.

"A few citizens of Skyrim had wanted to build you a statue in your honor, Kayleigh." Ulfric said. "I could insist that it be completed before your birthday."

"Happy birthday, Mommy!" William cheered.

"You deserve a statue of your own anyways. It's high time." Lisabeth smiled. "If you don't get to become a Divine or something, this can make up for it."

Kayleigh was nearly brought to tears. Never in a lifetime would she have ever thought she would get this. There was only one thing to do: turn around and give Ulfric a killer hug.

"Now, darling, I'm not the only one to thank." Ulfric patted her on the back.

"Let me start with you then!"

He chuckled, as embraced her hug. "You're welcome, love. You're welcome."

* * *

**Location: Palace of the Kings (Rooftop)  
11****th**** of Second Seed  
2:16pm**

Today, Kayleigh struggled to get out of bed. Her legs felt like they were giving away, but she tried her best to stand tall. She appeared more deathly now; there was no denying it. However, today she wanted to get some things done. Specifically, it was involving her two children and her granddaughter.

"Where's Drusus, dear?"

"He's out with Varyna. She's just showing him around the city; he's still clueless about this place." Lisabeth Aria replied, looking over the city of Windhelm. "He'll have to get used to Windhelm since we're staying here from now on."

Immediately, guilt struck Kayleigh. "I didn't mean to put you in this position…"

"It's alright, Mother," She turned to the older Nord. "As High Queen, it was your choice. You only wanted the best for the city and for the country. I find it complimentary, that you would want _me _ to be Thane."

She smiled. "I couldn't think of anyone better." She walked up to her. "Which is why, as Thane, you must have a badge of office. So here," Kayleigh presented an Ebony Battleaxe to her. "The Axe of Eastmarch."

Lisabeth's eyes widened. "Mother, this is your battleaxe! Daddy gave it to you when you became Thane!"

"Yes, but now we have a new thane, don't we?" She pointed out. "I personally amended and polished it. You love two-handed weapons. So don't give me a reason not to take it."

Lisabeth glanced at her mother again, before accepting it. She lifted it, to check its weight. It was going to be perfect for her to wield. She smiled brightly. "I love it so much!" She let it lay against the wall so she could hug her mother tightly. "Thank you, Mother! Thank you!"

Kayleigh could only pat her daughter on the back and accept her hug. "You're welcome, dear."

* * *

**Location: Guestroom, Palace of the Kings**

"Hi, Grandma!" Little Kayleigh jumped out of bed to hug her grandmother.

"Hello, sweetheart." Kayleigh returned the hug. She sat on the bed, not without feeling the body aches. "How are you doing?"

"I'm alright, Grandma." Her granddaughter looked at her. "How are you feeling? You look ill."

Kayleigh sighed. "I thought I was doing a good job at hiding it."

"No, you're not, Grandma." She giggled.

Kayleigh giggled as well. "Gee, thanks. Kayleigh," She tried to handle this delicately. "You know… that my time's coming to an end, right?"

Little Kayleigh grimaced. "Can we please not talk about that, Grandma? It hurts."

"I know it does, sweetie, I know, but I want you to know something," She sat closer. "Whatever happens, I love you. Very much. You coming into this world was such a blessing." She smiled.

Little Kayleigh smiled back.

"I want to give you something," She brought her arm to the front and presented her a Daedric Dagger. And it was not any Daedric Dagger; it was the one Molag Bal gave Kayleigh for her 29th birthday.

Little Kayleigh's eyed widened and she gasped. "A Daedric Dagger? Grandma! This is… this is amazing!" She accepted it.

"I know you're into magic and all, but hey, you need to protect yourself somehow." She said. "Just do me favor," She leaned in. "Don't tell your parents I gave you a weapon… yet." She winked at her.

"Don't worry, Grandma!" She giggled. "Your secret is safe with me!" Looking back at her, she kept the dagger on the bed to hug her grandmother. "I love you so much, Grandma. Please… don't go."

Kayleigh embraced the hug, but knew there was no way she could keep that promise.

* * *

**Location: Statue of Kayleigh Leanne, Windhelm**

William Stormcloak stared at the Statue of Kayleigh Leanne, a tribute statue of her mother. This statue was making him realize something: his mother's time was coming to an end. Her health had been getting worse every day, even though she assured she was fine. She was fighter; she's always been a fighter. But this was one thing there was no way she could fight.

"That is a way for you to see how young your mother looked at one point,"

He smiled to himself, and turned around to see his mother using the Wabbajack for support. "You're still young to me, Mommy."

"How sweet," She grinned. "I can see why Varyna is so in love with you."

He blushed. "How did you know I was here?"

"Tore Windhelm apart and couldn't find you. This was my last guess. Glad to see I was right. I don't think I can run around anymore." She said with a little laugh. "Will… I want to talk about what I did: making you Jarl."

"Mommy, I will be more than happy to run the city." He smiled. "I mean, to follow Father's footsteps? And his father? It's amazing!" He said. "Of course, it won't be easy to leave the College, but I have perfectly capable people to run it."

Kayleigh smiled at that, almost tearing. "Really? You don't mind?"

"Mommy, it would be an honor." He walked up to her. "Don't worry. I'll make you proud."

She kept her smile as she ran a hand past his cheek. "You've always made me proud… which is why I want you to have the Wabbajack."

William's eyes widened. "Wait, WHAT?"

"I've already spoken to Sheo about it. He said it would be an honor." She assured. "And you're a magic-user. You need to have some sort of staff."

"Not a staff that transforms people…"

She giggled. "Trust me: you'll look good with it. Who doesn't love turning someone into a Sweetroll? Just… don't use it on your sister."

He laughed, as he accepted the Wabbajack. "I won't. Thank you." He said with all his heart, and took his mother into a hug.

Kayleigh was more than happy to embrace in her son's loving hug. However, without him knowing, a tear rolled down her cheek. She and William did everything together and she was going to miss it all. She was going to miss all of them. It was not long now…

… Akatosh was going to take her soon.

* * *

**A/N: ****Holy tapping-dancing mariachi-loving Jesus! XD I'm sorry, but this had me in stitches! HOW IN THE WORLD did some of you guys know that I had planned a tribute statue for Kay? DID YOU GUYS BREAK INTO MY LAPTOP? XD I still can't stop laughing… **

**EliraXBrynjolf - I'm sure you missed Will ;)  
**

**And thank you, guys, for your kind reviews about the Divine thing. I really appreciate it! You guys pretty much saved this story! :D So I've decided not to go that direction. She can't be a Divine, AND have her soul in Sovngarde, right? At least, I thought with her being a Divine, she could visit her family whenever she needed to, but will still be in Sovngarde. Nah, it's too much and unbelievable.**

**So fun fact: She was going to be Kaira, Goddess of Magic and Enchantment :)**

I also, can't go the Daedric Prince direction because a) Mortals cannot become DPs and b) It sort of depletes the purpose of two of Kay's personalities, each staying in a different realm. So yeah :) I'll try something else!


	93. Dying In Your Arms

**The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim ****–**** Ulfric Stormcloak & Kayleigh Leanne ****–**** "Runaway With My Heart"**

* * *

**Location: Statue of Kayleigh Leanne, Windhelm  
12****th**** of Second Seed  
6:14pm**

_Look at you. You look fierce. Magnificent. Damn, I forget that 36 years have passed sometimes; looking at you makes me think that everything happened just yesterday. Kayleigh, you've been through so much, but everything changed the moment you killed that dragon outside of Whiterun. Your destiny started and you finished it too. You married an amazing man and had two beautiful children. Life could not be more sweeter, right?_

Kayleigh Leanne Stormcloak stood before her tribute statue, the Statue of Kayleigh Leanne, as it has been named.

_It all ends soon, Kayleigh, Really soon. And there's no stopping it… _

"I just have one complaint: I think I look a little fat here!"

Kayleigh smiled to herself, the moment the joyful voice of Sheogorath filled the air. "I think you look handsome, Sheo." She complimented and turned to him.

"Really?" He gasped. "OH, THAT'S SO SWEET OF YA!" He blushed. "Hello, my beloved Champion," He walked up to her, carrying his million-dollar smile, and kissed her on her forehead. "You look beautiful."

Sheogorath would always look past any kind of condition she was in because his beloved Champion had always been beautiful to his eyes. Right now, even though she held a small smile, she was looking very pale and could barely keep her eyes open. "Thank you, Sheo." She thanked. "You always know what to say."

"I speak the truth, love! I'm no liar!" He defended, still keeping his hand on her cheek, the other hand on his cane. "And I would never lie to you."

"No, you won't…" She smiled at that. "Sheo…"

"Hush now, love," He silenced her, reading her mind. "I'm here for you. You don't have to let your mind run."

"It's hard not to think about it…" She expressed, looking down. "The time is coming, and I'll have to leave all of you…"

"I know, love. I know." He knew very well. "Don't you worry a thing." He made her look into his cat-like yellow-green eyes. "Pretty soon, you will join me in the Isles and we will never part. And I will be looking out for your family. They are every bit of my property as you are."

Kayleigh managed to produce a full smile at that. All she could do was rest her head on his chest and give him one of her hugs. And they stood like that in their comforting embrace, in the evening Sun before it set, Mad God and Dragonborn.

* * *

_**13th of Second Seed**  
Dear Journal, _

_I've had you for 36 years. You were my thoughts and everything else I couldn't put to words. It pains me… for this will be my last entry. _

_I picked you up at a little goods store in Whiterun and ever since then, you've been my thoughts put into paper in black ink. _

_Journal, it's been a great life. I'll end it on a good note. _

_Thanks for everything._

* * *

**Location: Master Bedroom, Palace of the Kings  
13****th**** of Second Seed  
11:23pm**

Following her last journal entry, Kayleigh kept the 36-year-old journal on that mini table for two in her master bedroom. She could feel it: the end. She could practically taste the end of it all. And it ends here tonight.

Ulfric and Kayleigh were in bed; he was reading a book and she was lying on her side, back facing him. She could feel life ebbing away from her grasp and there was nothing she could do. She knew Ulfric had no idea; he seemed calm so far, as if nothing was wrong. He was obviously trying to hide it all. She knew he was still in denial.

So she decided. Slowly but painfully, packaged with a cough, she sat up.

"Darling?" Ulfric called out for her, keeping the book aside. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," She smiled at him lovingly, despite the pain. "I just want you to hold me, that's all."

He smiled at that. "But of course. Come here." She crawled over to him and rested his head on his chest, and he enveloped her in his massive arms. "Is this alright?"

She could not be happier. "It's perfect." This definitely took her back to their first date.

_"Is this alright?" He asked in a whisper, knowing about her devastating wounds._

_She nodded, and made herself comfortable. "It's perfect."_

"Ulfric…" She whispered. "Do you remember our first date?"

"Why wouldn't I?" He stroked her hair tenderly. "It was such a day to remember. You looked ravishing in that green belted tunic."

She giggled. "It's not every day a man can remember what I wore 36 years ago. You're amazing."

"And so are you, Kayleigh."

Kayleigh kept her smile and tried to relish this moment. It was all she was ever going to get as of now. She listened to the beating of his heart. Taking his hand, she held it tightly. Then, she looked up at him, and kissed him passionately, making all the other kisses seem weak as compared to this one. "I love you." She sighed.

Ulfric held his smile. "I love you, Kayleigh."

She was more than satisfied with that answer, said in that intimate and loving tone. She rested her head back on his chest and closed her eyes, still clasping his hand. "You are the best thing to ever walk on the surface of Tamriel. I love you so much, Ulfric."

The corner of his mouth curved into yet, another smile. "Are we going to play the 'I love you' game again? Knowing you, I'll lose again." He kissed her hair. "But I love you too, and I always will, Kayleigh."

He did not get a reply.

"Kayleigh?" Ulfric called out. "Darling?"

And her hand slipped from his grasp.

He could not hear her breathe; He could not hear the beating of her own heart.

But Ulfric held her as close and as tightly as he could. He kissed her hair again, trying to hold back those tears. "I love you. I love you so much, darling."

* * *

**A/N: "What Hurts The Most" by Rascal Flatts helped with this chapter :'(  
**

**We're coming to the end soon, folks. Stay tuned!  
**


	94. I Saw You

**The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim ****–**** Ulfric Stormcloak & Kayleigh Leanne ****–**** "Runaway With My Heart"**

* * *

"_36 years ago, all I ever prayed for was strength. Strength to fight the Thalmor, and a crumbling Empire. And you did give me that strength… in the form of a beautiful Nord, a citizen of Windhelm, a woman who would be the world's savior. So please, Talos, I pray to you, I _beg_ of you, don't take her away from me. She is my strength, my guide, my wife and the mother of my two children. I just can't live without her. Don't take her from me… please."_

* * *

**Location: Statue of Kayleigh Leanne, Windhelm  
15****th**** of Second Seed  
10:00am**

Ulfric Stormcloak's prays were only in vain: she was still taken away from him. To be with the Gods, according to Akatosh. This was too much for any man to take, but Ulfric was trying his best for his family to be strong. They needed him now more than ever.

Today was the legendary Dragonborn's funeral. If possible, all of Skyrim was here today, at the Statue of Kayleigh Leanne, outside of Windhelm. However, those closest to the tribute statue were the Stormcloak family, the Greybeards, Paarthurnax and Odahviing, Sheogorath and Molag Bal. Kayleigh's body had been placed in front of the tribute statue. She was going to be buried next to it.

One by one, each member of the Stormcloak family walked up and placed a flower, be it any species, around her body. Ulfric was the last one. He placed a blue mountain flower next to her cheek. In her hands, he placed his Amulet of Talos, the one she had been wearing around her neck for 36 years. He looked at the face of his wife, and stroked her forehead. Leaning in, he kissed her on her forehead, still holding back those tears. "Talos guide you, my love."

As soon as he said that, he walked back to his family's side. But then, some extraordinary was happening. Yellow swirls of light were emerging from Kayleigh's body, and were ascending into the heavens. Those yellow swirls of light were not _just _light… they were Kayleigh's soul, the soul of a Dragon.

Briefly, the yellow swirls of light transformed into a roaring Dragon...

"Praise be to Akatosh…" Odahviing gawked.

... Before making its journey to the skies. Just like Talos said: Akatosh wanted Kayleigh to be with him forever. And it looks like that was what just happened.

Lisabeth Aria walked up to her gaping father and shook him. "Daddy…"

"Your mother is the Dragonborn." He told her. "We must never forget that."

She hid herself in her father's arms.

* * *

**5:19pm**

Everyone had left the tribute statue once the funeral was all over. Ulfric, however, refused to budge after Kayleigh was buried. He requested that his family leave him be with her gravestone. He still had not shed a single tear yet. It was as if something was keeping him from letting it all go. He was not done yet. He had a few things to say to his deceased wife before he would take on his new role as High King of Skyrim.

"Hello, my love. It's me." He glanced up at the heavens before looking back down to her gravestone. "I hope you can hear me. There are a few things I wish to say to you." He took a deep breath. "Kayleigh, I… I love you. I love you so much, and you know that. I'm proud of you and everything you've been become thus far: Dragonborn, Thane, War Hero, Arch-Mage… High Queen. You deserve those titles and much more." He said, with a little smile. "Kayleigh, the best day of my life was when I met you in Helgan all those years ago. Yes, an unlikely place to meet and consider a best day, but it _was _the day we met and we started a relationship, one that would grow to what we have today. Kayleigh… darling…" Now, it was getting hard to bottle up those tears. "You're my wife, and the mother of my two children. Thank you for giving me the best years of my life, even at this old age of mine." He thanked with all his heart. "You asked me, what I saw in the next life, and I never gave you an answer." He got down on both knees. "You want to know what I saw? I saw you. I saw you in the next life. And in all the other lifetimes. Because there can only be one for me, and that's you. It'll always been you, Kayleigh." That was it for Ulfric: he finally broke down, and let the tears escape.

* * *

**A/N: Goodbye, Kay... :'(  
**

**EliraXBrynjolf - Congrates on Oblivion! YAY! X) I've not played for about three weeks now (school...) so I'm starting to get withdrawl syndromes...  
**

**ay1234 - Well, after this fan-fic, I had planned on doing "Shadowmarks: Stealing Hearts", but major exams hit me in September, all the way to November :(  
I might do ****"Madness is Merry", **"Fool of My Heart" or "A Single Nightshade", since they are all one-shots and I can take my time with them :)  


**I have a question for YOU GUYS! How do you think this story would have ended up, if Kay had been a another race? :D  
**

**And FUN FACT! If Kay had become a Divine, this chapter was where she would have revealed it :)  
**


	95. No Confessions, Just Drunk

**The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim ****–**** Ulfric Stormcloak & Kayleigh Leanne ****–**** "Runaway With My Heart"**

* * *

**Location: Coldharbor, Oblivion  
15****th**** of Second Seed  
(Meanwhile, after Kayleigh's funeral…) **

Molag Bal returned to his realm, Coldharbor, shortly after his Champion's funeral. According to a book,_ The Doors of Oblivion,_ his realm was a copy of Nirn, but everything was desecrated and ruined. The ground is sludge, the sky is on fire, and the air is freezing. Home Sweet Home.

Kayleigh… his loyal and feisty Champion… was gone. That was it. Molag Bal did not want to admit it… but he was hurt. Never in any of the coming Eras was he ever going to get one Champion as loyal as her. Not even all the Vampires in Nirn, nodding to his every word could match her. There was only one Kayleigh Leanne, as she was his Champion.

The first time around, yes: she was afraid of him. He thought that she continued to send those souls to him out of fear, but he could see that his influence had only made her more fearful to her enemies. Molag Bal himself grew to admire her defiance and her feistiness. She was one of a kind, and she was his Champion.

"My Lord?"

Molag Bal's thoughts were interrupted when he picked up that low tone. He smirked to himself and turned around. "Hello, Koracyn." He greeted with a warm smile. "It's good to have you home."

* * *

**Location: Madhouse, The Shivering Isles, Oblivion  
15th of Second Seed  
(Meanwhile, after Kayleigh's funeral…)**

"Would some cheese comfort you, milord?"

"NO!" Sheogorath screamed. "I need my beloved Champion!" He then cursed at his ceiling. "Are you HAPPY now Dragon God? HUH? **ARE YOU SATISFIED?**"

"With due respect, Lord Sheogorath," Haskill stepped up. "My heart grieves for her as well. But the Princess will be here soon. Surely she can provide some comfort?"

"OH, HASKILL, MY DIM BUT SMART-DRESSING CHAMBERLAIN," Sheogorath wept, and pulled the collars of Haskill's black outfit. "MUST I repeat myself? Kavaska is merely a fragment of my beloved Champion! I might have been fine about it all! But I still WANT MY BELOVED CHAMPION! I DON'T WANT JUST A LITTLE BITTY PIECE!" So saying, he cried into his Chamberlain's shoulder dramatically.

"Now, now, WIPE away those tears, Sheo! You're gonna stain the floors! And these floors are HARD to come by!"

Sheogorath stopped weeping like a little baby and looked up. "Sweet cheese biscuits! IT WORKED?" He began to laugh. "IT WORKED! Haskill!" He pressed his Chamberlain's cheeks together. "It worked! It worked! Kavaska is here!"

* * *

**Location: Palace of the Kings (Rooftop), Windhelm  
15****th**** of Second Seed  
9:41pm**

"Another?"

"Keep 'em coming…"

Lisabeth Aria poured another tankard of mead for her anguished brother, before pouring another for herself. "So…" She sniffed. "Where's Ryn and Kayleigh?"

William hiccupped. "Out with your muscled Imperial lover… trying to comfort Father. He finally broke down."

"This is harder on Daddy, you know," Lisabeth told him, drunk off mead. "I mean, 36 years ago, during the Battle for Solitude? She died. Literally. And came back to life after Akatosh granted her life back."

"Kinda cruel, isn't it?" Wiliam too, was drunk off mead. "I mean, 36 years was not enough! Mommy needed more. Mommy _deserved_more!" He whined. "This is not fair… not fair at all." He drank down the tankard of mead. "You HEAR me, Gods?" He screamed to the skies, almost falling out his seat when he stood. "You all are CRUEL!"

"Shut up, Will," Lisabeth quieted him, prompting him to fall back onto his seat. "It's no use complaining… Mother's gone…" She drank down her tankard of mead. "We have to face it…"

"This… is just… embarrassing… Didn't your Mother ever teach you that drinking is BAD for your health?"

William and Lisabeth exchanged a drunken confused look, before turning their heads to the sound of that exaggerated mix of the Irish and Scottish accent. They were looking at two young women, about 25-30 years of age… and they looked suspiciously like Kayleigh Leanne.

"Lisa?" William could not take his eyes off them, as he tapped his sister. "I didn't know Mommy had identical twins."

"She DOESN'T, chubby-cheeks!" The woman with the Irish-Scottish accent was dressed in dark purple trousers, black boots and a vest whereby the right half of it was light purple and the left half as red. Under the two-colored vest was a collar long-sleeved dress shirt, whereby the left half of it as in light purple and the right half was in red. She had green cat-like eyes, and mid-back light brown hair. She was wielding a cane in her right hand; the ball tip had the insignia of the _Stormcloaks_ on it. She also had a couple of butterflies circling her and setting upon her shoulder and hair.

"They do not know us, Sister dear. We must introduce ourselves." The other woman next to her spoke in lower and menacing tone. She was dressed in a black long-sleeved flowing gown with black gloves, with black high-heeled boots. She had green eyes, _fangs_, black lipstick, and black eye shadow for her make-up, as well as mid-back black hair. She also had a raven sitting upon her left shoulder. Hooked to her waist… was the Mace of Molag Bal.

"OH!" The two-colored dresser gasped in embroidered inflated shock. "How RUDE of me! I do apologize! Let me introduce myself," She took a step forward. "I'm… Kavaska! Daughter of Madness! Lady Sheogorath! And Princess… of the Shivering Isles!" She bowed before the both of them. "Charmed." She flashed a wide grin.

William and Lisabeth kept their drunken-shocked stare.

The other woman stepped forward. "Koracyn. Daughter of Dominance. Lady of Corruption. And the Mother of Vampires." She introduced herself. "I serve Molag Bal in Coldharbor as the Duchess."

"Why… in OBLIVION… do the both of you have our Mother's features?" Lisabeth pointed at them, still drunk.

"Personalities tend to have that, muscled one!" Kavaska told them. "Especially when we are personalities of your Mother!"

"What?" William laughed at them. "That is crazy!"

"No, I'M crazy!" She pointed at herself.

"We speak the truth, child," Koracyn stepped in. "Your Mother did tell you that two of her personalities will be with Sheogorath and Molag Bal. They are us." She pointed to herself and Kavaska. "Kavaska and Koracyn. Princess of the Shivering Isles and Duchess of Coldharbor."

"Shor's bones. Mother wasn't kidding…" Lisabeth widened her eyes.

"No, she wasn't, muscled one!" Kavaska said. "And now that we're here, you need to listen to us and listen clear: hands off the mead, and get your backsides to bed!"

"The both of you had had enough. You can't continue like this." Koracyn added.

"HEY!" Lisabeth pointed at them angrily. "Back off, you face-stealing disasters!" She yelled at them. "You don't have to tell us what to do! You're NOT our Mother!"

Kavaska gasped in exaggerated shock. "HOW could you say that? OH, YOU'VE HURT. MAH. FEELINGS!" She clutched her heart, as if in pain. "Koracyn! Please help…" She sat a hand on Koracyn's shoulder, whilst the other still clasped her broken heart.

Koracyn rolled her eyes at her mad sister's dramatic behavior. "What my darling Sister here is so dramatically trying to say, children… is that we are somewhat, your Mother. Remember: we are her mad and dominant personality. Our behavior, attitude, and many other things are different…"

"But we share your Mother's mind." Kavaska finished. "We share the same thoughts. The same feelings with her. We might show it in other ways, but we come from the same place."

"That's not good enough…" William mumbled, turning back to his tankard of mead. "I… I don't want fragments of Mommy… I just…" He struggled to keep his tears from falling. "I just want her..."

Kavaska and Koracyn exchanged a glance of compassion. "Chubby cheeks…" Kavaska walked up to him. "William…" She called him by his proper name. "We know how much you're missing her right now… She misses you too." She told him, and glanced at Lisabeth as well, who still kept her drunken-disbelieving at them. "But we're here for a reason."

"Children…" Koracyn walked up to Lisabeth's side. "We may be part-rulers of two different realms, but we are still… still your Mother…" She looked at the female Stormcloak. "In a way." She then looked at William. "We were there every step of the way when your Mother accomplished everything she has ever done in her life. We were there when the two of you were born. When the two of you grew up. We were there for everything."

"So we've made an eternal promise to her," Kavaska prepared to tell them of this promise. "That we would take care of the both of you whenever needed. You scream for us, and we'll COME-A runnin'!" She flashed her wide grin, patting William's shoulder.

Lisabeth and William glanced at each other, still unsure of this all.

"You can trust us, children," Koracyn told them in a low, yet soothing tone. "You're still ours. And we'll keep our word."

Lisabeth hung her head, caught between a headache and a broken heart. William glanced up at Kavaska, who kept her wide grin at him. "Alright," He barely whispered, but smiled at Kavaska, still semi-drunk. "But only because YOU... remind me of those times Mommy would act out bedtime stories for us in a dramatic manner!"

Kavaska thought about that. "Actually... that WAS me, chubby cheeks!" She laughed. "Koracyn and I did pop up a few times, just for fun! And oh… did WE have fun!"

"Memorable moments, Sister dear," Koracyn grinned evilly at her. "Memorable moments…"

"Fine," Lisabeth finally spoke, leaning against her chair. "You two win. But it doesn't help that you look like my Mother. It still hurts, you know."

"It'll hurt for now," Koracyn told her. "But you will heal eventually. Come," She glanced at both of them. "We must get the both of you to bed."

"You two SMELL of mead! PHEE-EW!" Kavaska pinched her nose.

"Shut up. You yell too much…" Lisabeth covered her ears.

"THAT'S what HAPPENS when you DRINK, muscled one!" Kavaska chided them. "Lots of muscles, but not enough brains, eh? No matter! I think we can borrow a brain or two from Dementia. Oooh…" The gears in Kavaska's crazy mind started to turn. "Maybe I can even make brain pies for us all, if there's enough!"

* * *

**A/N: Thumbs up for Kavaska and Koracyn? :D  
**

**And who said this was the end? Just a few more chapters, and I'm done :)  
**

**Haha, it dawned upon me that the personality sisters were the best choice to talk to the grieving children. I hope this chapter brought some smiles, and hopefully, giggles!  
**

**More smiles and giggles in the next chapter :)  
**

**P.S: Kavaska calling herself 'Lady Sheogorath'... a huge reference to the title of chapter 83! :D And her vest and dress-shirt attire is sort of like Daggerfall Sheogorath.  
**

**sniperjun899 - Yes, all were Red vs Blue references xD  
**

**Drovahnak - This isn't the end yet! Just a few more chapters! :D  
**

**And to some questions and suggestions I haven't replied to, it's because you guys NEED TO STOP BREAKING INTO MY LAPTOP!  
**


	96. Mother and Daughters

**The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim ****–**** Ulfric Stormcloak & Kayleigh Leanne ****–**** "Runaway With My Heart"**

* * *

**Location: Palace of the Kings (Rooftop), Windhelm  
15****th**** of Second Seed  
10:25pm**

It took a while, and a lot of patience, for Kavaska and Koracyn, Kayleigh Leanne's mad and dominant personality, to get her children out of their seats and into bed. Their drunken state only added to the problem. They were about ready to conjure to the Stormcloak children into their beds.

"Sheogorath's divine cheese!" Kavaska gasped for air, as she made her way back to the rooftop. "I don't remember the children being THAT much of a pain!"

"They're in pain. Devastated, Sister dear," Koracyn followed her. "You can hardly blame them for their drunken behavior."

"We taught them, or rather… Kayleigh taught them better, darling Sister," Kavaska turned to her. "And they're old enough to know better!"

"We've put them to bed. They'll be fine now." Koracyn said.

Kavaska shook her head slightly and looked at the star-dotted skies. "Not a long, long time, darling Sister…"

"Kavaska? Koracyn?" They both turned to the direction of that voice. "Are my children…?"

"Safe and sound, Mommy!" Kavaska flashed her wide grin once again. "They'll sleep soundly, but will feel that throbbing in the morning."

"At least they've gone to bed. That's what matters…" Kayleigh Leanne Stormcloak was not in the typical blue-colored spectral form; she was in full color. She was depicted as 29 years old, wearing her, Amulet of Talos, her studded armor and black hooded cloak. "Thank you so much."

Koracyn flashed a small smile. "We're here to serve, Mother. After all… they are our children as well."

"In a way," Kavaska pointed out.

"I know…" Kayleigh nodded.

"Have you gone to see big nose, yet?" Kavaska asked.

Kayleigh shot her a dirty look. "What are you? The perfect representation of Sheo?" She questioned, hands on her hips.

"Hmm…" Kavaska thought innocently for a bit. "Maaaaybe…" She kept her silly wide grin. "Alright, I'll stop. I know how much you love his big nose."

"That aside, Mother," Koracyn stepped in, trying to get to the point without her mad sister saying something silly. "You need to get to him. He'll want to see you."

"He needs time, Koracyn," Kayleigh said.

"I think the time you gave is enough, Mommy!" Kavaska told her. "Or is it you? Because I'm… I'm getting a little feeling here!"

"Alright, it's me," Kayleigh confessed, knowing that she shared the same feelings with her personalities.

"You don't know what to say to him." Koracyn understood. They also shared the same thoughts.

Kayleigh nodded at her. "He knew exactly what to say to me. To my gravestone. I heard him. I heard every word." She said. "But what do I say to him? I've never liked saying goodbyes and…"

"… And YOU need to stop making excuses!" Kavaska chided. "Mommy, it's never easy to say goodbye, but you know you'll have to…"

"And this might bring some comfort to Ulfric too," Koracyn added. "Surely you'll want him to have something to hang onto until he meets you to Sovngarde?"

Kayleigh smiled a little. "That would be a nice thought… and it would make him feel a little better…" She glanced at them. "He's grieving for me. I think I need to put a stop to it." She smiled at them. "Thank you. The both of you. I hope you will continue to look out for my- I'm sorry, _our _family?"

"You can bet your pretty green eyes on it, Mommy!" Kavaska promised gleefully and walked up to pinch her cheeks. "We'll do ANYTHING you need us to do!"

Kayleigh giggled at that. Everything about Kavaska was reminding her of Sheogorath. "There is… one other thing you two need to do for me. And it's top priority."

"What do you need, Mother dearest?" Koracyn asked.

"Molag and Sheo," She told both of them. "I need you to take care of the both of them. Yes, they're Daedric Princes and all, but they've been with me… with us for 36 years. You two get to be with them forever. So you must look out for them. Advise them. Scold them, if you must. But they are ours. They took care of us, and we must return the favor."

Koracyn smiled. "I serve Molag Bal as his Duchess, his Lady of Corruption. You may have feared him at first, but it was because of him that I grew stronger, and eventually, I was born. Those feeble and petty souls who deserve nothing more than eternal pain that I will collect..." She glanced at the Mace of Molag Bal that was hooked to her waist. "I will make him proud of me."

"And Sheogorath is my little mad ruler!" Kavaska laughed. "As his Princess, I won't let anything happen to him."

Kayleigh smiled at her. "But you know of-"

"Yes, I do," Kavaska interrupted, not wanting to hear of it. It made her feel uneasy. "Sheo may not mention it, but it still pains my heart to know of his own past. Sheo is mine," She proclaimed. "Ours. You're his beloved Champion, Mommy. But from now on, I'm his beloved Princess. I won't leave his side for any reason."

Kayleigh grinned from ear to ear at her personalities' vows. "Thank you! Thank you both so much!"

Koracyn flashed her sweet smile, despite her threatening demeanor and heavy black make-up. "Go to him now, Mother. You mustn't waste another moment."

* * *

**A/N: Thumbs up for Kav, Kora and Kay? :D**

**Next chapter... pure Ulfric and Kay :) **

**The next chapter has also sparked a NEW song based on this fan-fiction! I will record it and upload it as well as the next chapter as the same time :) So I hope you guys like the second song! :D  
**

**I have another NEW Skyrim fan-fic to do! :D Check out on my profile! :D  
**

**Some of you guys have been requesting and suggesting that I continue this fan with Kayleigh's kids. I guess I will do it :) Maybe in a series of one-shots? :D  
It will be a separate story, not in this one because this story is under Ulfric/Kayleigh :)  
**


	97. The Last Kiss Goodbye

**The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim ****–**** Ulfric Stormcloak & Kayleigh Leanne ****–**** "Runaway With My Heart"**

* * *

_Her grin suppressed into a smile. "Thank you… for saving me from the Labyrinthian."_

_"You're mine now. I won't leave you, no matter what." He promised._

_"Promise? With a sweetroll on top?" She asked innocently._

_Ulfric chuckled. "With a sweetroll and Daedric Tea on top." She was loving this. "When you come back home, Kayleigh… I'll have a question for you. And I can only pray that the answer is yes."_

_She raised her eyebrows, knowing where this was going. "You impossible tease!" She giggled._

_"Well, I try." He said boldly. "I enjoy keeping you on your toes."_

_"Well, since I'm on my toes, I get to do this." She leaned in and kissed him on his lips._

* * *

_He smiled at her, taking her hands. "Two months ago, we met under unlikely circumstances. Two months ago, you saved my life. Two months ago, I got to know that your name was Kayleigh Leanne. Of Skyrim."_

_She started to smile. "Helgan…" She realized. "Not the most… romantic of places to meet but I get the idea."_

_He grinned at her once more, before looking down at her hands that he clasped. "Kayleigh, two month ago, if you had asked me whether this woman standing before me was going to be my Queen, I wouldn't have believed you." Ulfric looked into her eyes, seizing them as if they were his. "But looking at you right now, how beautiful you look, how incredible you are… I can see it all being true."_

_She grinned like an idiot. "You are too kind! But… is there something you're trying to tell me?"_

_"More like… ask." With that, he got onto one knee, still holding her hands._

_"Oh my Gods!" She squealed. She knew where this was going, and was having a hard time believing that it was actually happening. "Ulfric…"_

_"Kayleigh Bennett," He smiled at her. "With the Gods as my witnesses, and you as the only one for me, will you marry me?"_

_She could not stop giggling her happiness out. "Yes!" She squealed. "Yes! Ulfric Stormcloak, yes! I want to marry you!"_

* * *

_Never taking his eyes of her, he nodded. "I do. Now and forever." Then, he removed his Amulet of Talos from his neck and put it on for her. He kept his hands on her cheeks as he said the next words with much passion. "Even in Sovngarde."_

_That raised some 'Ohs' from the people in attendance. Sheogorath needed to find a handkerchief and fast._

_Kayleigh tried her best to prevent tears of happiness from forming in her eyes._

_Maramal smiled, and then turned to Kayleigh. "Kayleigh Bennett, do you agree to be bond together in love, now and forever?"_

_She kept her eyes on her Stormcloak. "I do. Now and forever." She took a deep breath. "Even in Sovngarde."_

* * *

**Location: Master Bedroom, Palace of the Kings, Windhelm  
15****th**** of Second Seed  
10:52pm**

Ulfric Stormcloak sat on his side of the bed in absolute solitary. It had happened: Kayleigh was taken away from him. Never in his life would he have thought that he could have loved and married someone. To make it all sweeter, that woman was Kayleigh Leanne Bennett, the Dragonborn of ancient legend. That woman was feisty, resilient, and a flawless example of a Nord woman. Had she had been another race and he was still wary of foreign influence, in short: racist, she would have still changed him and he would have still fallen in love and married her.

Because the Gods had already written it in the stars.

He had managed to stop crying, but his heart was still yearning for his beloved wife to come back into his arms. He had loved holding her; it made him feel closer to her and he knew it made her feel safe. Right now, he was just staring out of the window, watching the star-printed skies.

His eyes then fell on his mini table for two, where Kayleigh's journal was resting upon. He knew of her little journal, but he had never once read it. Maybe it's time to see what ran through her mind.

Most of her early entries were about her destiny and about him, in the days leading to his drunken confession, but the one that really caught his eye, and heart, was the entry made the night before their wedding.

* * *

_**11**__**th**__** of Mid Year, 4E 201  
**Journal, it's the night before my wedding. I'm really excited and nervous at the same time. _

_Why be nervous? I mean, I'm marrying the best thing that's ever walked on the surface of Tamriel – Ulfric Stormcloak! It's like a fairy-tale… and I never want it to end. _

_Ulfric is… everything to me. I'm so glad I got to know him. I'm so glad the Gods led me to him. I'm so glad that he's mine. Life would have only stayed bitter if we hadn't met. Now, everything is just… sweet. I never thought that I would end up with the Bear's son, but it's the best thing to have happened to me in these 29 years. He just made the pain go away and everything's just getting better. He's making everything perfect for me. _

_I'm ready to give the rest of my life to him and to our family. And when it's my time to go, I want to be in the safest place in all of Nirn: his loving arms._

* * *

Ulfric ran a hand through his white hair, trying to hold back the tears. He knew she was a passionate woman… but these words she entered 36 years ago… he would give anything to hear her say all those things. Actually, he would give anything to see her one last time and tell her that he loved her very much. But it was not possible. She was gone, and he would not be able to see her until he himself entered Sovngarde.

He could not take it anymore. This pain was driving him crazy.

"Ulfric?"

Ulfric looked up instantly to the sweet calling of his name. That was when spectral Kayleigh, in full color, at 29 years of age, was in their room with him. As if astonishment had struck him hard, he could not get up. "Kayleigh…"

She walked up to him, producing her sweet smile. "Hello, my love," She greeted.

"You're… you're here." He was still shocked.

"I am," She said. "Don't worry about Sovngarde. I haven't gone there yet."

"But you must, Kayleigh." He told her.

"Not yet. Not when I have one final thing to do." She said. "Until that's done, I refuse to enter Sovngarde."

He shook his head slightly. "Sovnagrde awaits you, darling. You mustn't keep it waiting,"

"Don't chase me off!" She chided playfully. "If I want to see my husband before I go then damn it, I'll go when I want to!"

Ulfric sighed. "I don't mean to appear weak before you…"

"You're grieving," She corrected. "You're not weak. You're human. People do that, you know: they cry when someone has to leave."

"It's not fair…" He drummed his fingers on the table. "You're mine. I didn't want to let you go…"

"But it was not your decision, Ulfric. Nor was it mine," She said in a soothing tone. "If the Gods have decided, then who are we to argue?"

"But I'm your husband!" He told her, tears in his green eyes. "You're the mother of my two children! Don't I have a say in this? Huh? Don't I get to fight for you?"

Kayleigh gaped slightly at this. "Ulfric?"

"You were far too young, Kayleigh…" He hung his head. "We have a country to rule. We have a family. And… and all that happens is you leaving me?" He questioned. "If it was me, I'd say nothing. Because it would only be right. Look at me, Kayleigh! At my age, I'm still healthy, but you? At 65, your health began to deteriorate and little by little, the Gods were pulling you away from me, leading you to Sovngarde." He hid his face in his hands.

Kayleigh was witnessing all that hidden pain being unleashed.

He looked up at her again. "It's not fair… You were mine and I never wanted to let you go, but I had to…" He said.

"You didn't let me go."

"No, I did let you go-"

"Does THIS…" She grabbed his hands and placed them on her cheeks. "Look like letting go to you?" She questioned. "Huh? Does THIS looking like letting go, I'm asking you!" She looked into his dismayed eyes. "You didn't let me go, Ulfric. You never have. Even right now, I have to go to Sovngarde, a little piece of me will be, and has always been with you. And no, I'm not talking about Kavaska and Koracyn." She shook her head. "I'm talking about this," She let go of his hands, and let one of them rest upon her heart.

Ulfric knew where this was going.

"My heart has always been with you, Ulfric. Know why?" She began to giggle. "Because you," She tapped his nose. "Were the Stormcloak who ran away with it. Little thief."

He chuckled at that, the bitterness slowly ebbing away. "I'm not the only thief, you know," He guided her hand to his own chest. "You have mine as well. For 36 years you've been keeping it."

"And I will keep it for an eternity," She swore. "I _want_ to keep it for eternity."

He instinctively touched foreheads with her, closing his eyes and savoring this precious moment. "I love you, Kayleigh." He whispered to her.

Kayleigh's lips curved into a small smile. She pulled back, only to kiss him lovingly on his forehead. She too savored this moment, and let her kiss stay there for as long as possible. "I love you, Ulfric."

That felt ever so good to hear. He stood and took her into his massive arms, wanting to hold her for the last time. She was more than contented to embrace his loving hold. They stood like that, his arms around her for quite a while, before she spoke again.

"When your own time is coming to an end, Ulfric, know that you will get a visit from me," She looked up at him. "The Gods have allowed me to leave Sovngarde whenever I need to as a spectral spirit. I may not return all the time, but I will come when I know you need me to. When I know our family needs me to."

"You will take me to Sovngarde with you?" He asked, his rough hands on her cheeks.

She nodded. "When it's your time."

"But I don't want to wait. I want to go with you. Now." He expressed.

She shook her head. "No, you can't, Ulfric. It's not your time yet. You'll have to wait. But don't you worry a thing," She assured. "I'll be waiting for you. Whatever it takes and no matter how long it takes. You'll be seeing me soon."

Ulfric closed his eyes at his denied request, and touched foreheads with her again, not wanting to be apart even the slightest bit. And Kayleigh knew that. She could feel it. "I need to go now," She whispered.

"Please don't…" He almost begged.

Kayleigh herself held back her tears. "I'm sorry." She looked deep into his green eyes, and finally kissed him on the lips, the final kiss she was ever going to give him for a while. "I love you."

"I love you, Kayleigh. I love you so much." He wanted her to know that very well and to never let go of that. "Please remember that."

She gave him a wide smile. "I will." She whispered, and pulled away from him slowly. "And I'll see you real soon, Ulfric."

He nodded, tears in his eyes.

And she disappeared into thin air.

"I'll be waiting, my love."

* * *

**A/N: I'm going to be very, very honest: this chapter was very hard for me to write. The fact that this story comes to an end in a few chapters… ;_; And I always picture these chapters in my head and all… and this one, well? Broke my heart ;_;**

**This isn't the end yet! Ready yourselves for the 3 chapters!**

**YOU GUYS! A new song based on this fan-fiction! It will be called, "The Last Kiss Goodbye". Link is not available yet because YouTube screwed me over. I'll upload it tomorrow, so if you're subscribed, you should receive it then.  
But for the benefit of everyone, I'll put the link on my profile (Other Websites) as well as in the next chapter :)  
Remember to check out the theme song, "Kulaas se Kodaav"! :D  
**

**sniperjun899 - COOL! :D I inspired someone to do something? HECK YEAH! I'M AWESOME! XD  
You can check out my own RvB fan-fic I did a while back. "Agent Missouri", if you haven't yet :)  
WARNING: It's kinda bad! x(  
**


	98. The Personality Sisters

**The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim ****–**** Ulfric Stormcloak & Kayleigh Leanne ****–**** "Runaway With My Heart"**

* * *

**Location: ****Dining Room of Consuming, Madhouse, Shivering Isles, Oblivion  
(A few months later) **

A few months after the last Dragonborn, Kayleigh Leanne's death, all of the Daedric Princes, Azura, Boethiah, Clavicus Vile, Hermaeus Mora, Hircine, Malacath, Mehrunes Dagon, Mephala, Meridia, Molag Bal, Namira, Nocturnal, Peryite, Sanguine, Sheogorath and Vaermina, came together to discuss about Kayleigh, her death and the fact that Nirn had been talking about the beginning of the 5th Era.

"She _was _the last of the Dragonborns," Azura, whose sphere is Dusk and Dawn, pointed out. "If the people looked at this as the sign of a new Era, an Era without their savior, then who are we to argue?"

"Utterly ridiculous…" Mehrunes Dagon, the Daedric Prince of Destruction, Change, Revolution, Energy, and Ambition, huffed in great annoyance as he folded his large arms across his chest.

"I… SMELL BITTERNESS, Dagon!" Sheogorath used his highly-sensitive nose to sniff it out. "Still upset that my beloved Champion put you in your place?"

"If the world decided that 5th Era should begin, then let it, Dagon." Molag Bal told him, his feet on the dining table.

"Agreed," Clavicus Vile, Daedric Prince of Wishes and Trickery, concurred. Barbas, his faithful dog, was next to him. "I mean, it just means more Eras of worship for us!"

"That _is _a rather thrilling thought… I mean, I wouldn't mind continue being worshipped by my loyal mortals." Boethiah, Daedric Prince of Plots, Deceit, Conspiracy, Secret Plots of Murder, Assassination, Treason, and Unlawful Overthrow of Authority, smiled evilly. She glanced at Sheogorath. "Now what would… your 'beloved Champion' have to say about that, Mad God? Now that a new Era will begin because of her?"

Sheogorath took that question as a challenge. "Well, why don't you ask her? Or rather… THEM!"

Before anyone could react to that, the large doors leading to the Dining Room of Consuming flew open, and two young women walked into the room. They appeared to be in the middle of a conversation, and were oblivious to their surroundings.

"And then they started to toss cheese! CHEESE, of all things!" Kavaska, Kayleigh's mad personality, gasped, as she stopped to turn to her sister. "I mean… HOW could THEY? IT WAS CHEESE, DARLING SISTER. GLORIOUS CHEESE!" She gripped her sister's upper arms.

"Now, now, Sister dear," Koracyn, Kayleigh's dominant personality, tried to calm her down. "I'm sure they didn't mean in it. You, however, should have been more concerned about your Fringe." She pointed out.

Kavaska gasped overdramatically. "Oh, DON'T get me started on that THAT, darling Sister! Mania NEED to control their anger and Darlia needs to stop speaking ill of Mania! Her voice can stretch from Dementia until my palace! Why WOULDN'T someone from Mania hear her, declare war, and end up fighting in MY FRINGE!"

Darlia was Dementia's current Duchess, and she had a knack for getting in trouble by using her big gaping mouth. She was insulting and rude, and harbored a deep hatred for the ever-loving and fun Mania. This was not the first time Darlia's insults had reached Mania citizens and Mania wanted to run over Dementia.

"I wouldn't know, Sister dear," Koracyn shrugged her shoulders slightly, feeding a small loaf of bread to her pet raven that was on her shoulder. "After all, _all _of you are crazy,"

"HEY!" Lady Sheogorath yelled at her. "Well you're right…" She had to admit it. "But what about you, darling Sister? A few months ago, when our Kayleigh was bargaining with Hircine for the little love's soul, you appeared and defied Mehrunes Dagon _and _that muscled twit!"

"Oh, you mean Boethiah?" The Lady of Corruption corrected. "Well, nobody asked _her_, and I use that term loosely..." She said. "To assume that our Mother was frightened of Werewolves. And most definitely, nobody asked Dagon to insult my Lord. Dagon simply got what was coming to him."

"Oh, I KNOW!" Kavaska clapped gleefully. "That remark about the Oblivion Crisis? PURE GENIUS!" She laughed out loud. "Dagon was FURIOUS after that one! That red Elf-Orc deserved it, anyways! Well done, darling Sister! WELL DONE!"

It was only then that the personality sisters realized that they were not alone in the dining room. They turned to their sides to see the lengthy rectangular dining table filled with all of the Daedric Princes of Oblivion. Most of them had their eyespopping at the sight of the two sisters. Mehrunes Dagon and Boethiah were flaring with anger. Sheogorath and Molag Bal were smirking widely.

"Oh… Greetings!" The Princess of the Shivering Isles laughed nervously. "Salutations! WELCOME!" She rested her weight on her cane. "We were just… discussing a few things, weren't we, darling Sister?"

"Indeed we were, Sister dear," The Mother of Vampires flashed her deadly fangs with an evil grin. "I'm sure nobody here had a problem with that? We apologize, if we were late."

"That's not a problem, Koracyn." Molag Bal greeted her warmly. "We were expecting you two. Come. Take your place."

Obeying, the Daughter of Dominance stood by the Daedric Prince of Dominance's side. Kavaska happily trotted over to Sheogorath's side. Sheogorath and Molag Bal were hosting this little meeting; hence, they were sitting side by side at the end of the dining table. Koracyn sat a gloved hand on her Lord's shoulder, while Kavaska kissed Sheogorath on his cheek lovingly.

"Were you all expecting us?" Koracyn questioned.

"Indeed they were, deadly one!" Sheogorath answered. "They were just wondering what you, or rather… my beloved Champion would have thought of her passing signifying the new Era!"

"Well, I think we both speak for our Kayleigh when we say, that she would have thought this was unnecessary, but if this was what her people wanted, then who was she to question them?" Kavaska answered, one hand resting on her cane, the other around Sheogorath's throne as she displayed her silly wide grin.

"I think I need a drink…" Sanguine muttered.

"I didn't think this was actually possible!" Nocturnal, the Daedric Prince whose sphere is the night and darkness, was in disbelief.

Lady Sheogorath glanced at her dominant sister. "What in the name of Sheogorath are they talking about, darling Sister?"

Koracyn smirked. "I think they're all in shock, Sister dear. I mean, no one in Oblivion has ever tried to keep semi-mortal personalities of their Champion before."

"Ooooooh!" Kavaska realized. "Aw, put your eyes back in your sockets, everyone! You knew this was coming!"

"I'm going to have nightmares after this…" Vaermina, the Daedric Prince of dreams and nightmares, muttered.

"Great…" Clavicus Vile's hand connected with his face. "Now there's two Sheogoraths…"

"My worst nightmare has come true…" Malacath, the Daedric prince whose sphere is the patronage of the spurned and ostracized, the keeper of the Sworn Oath, and the Bloody Curse, agreed with Clavicus.

"Hmph!" The Daughter of Madness huffed. "Well, I never liked your ugly realm, Malacath! Ugh… NASTY stuff!" She was disgusted. Then, she got sight of Mehrunes Dagon, who still had his four arms folded across his chest. He was eyeing Koracyn suspiciously. So before Malacath could respond to her, Kavaska called out to Mehrunes Dagon. "Is upset about what our Kayleigh said to you, eh Dagon?" She raised an eyebrow, as one of the few butterflies that circled her rested upon her palm that she had faced out.

He glanced at her, equally suspicious. "Now why would that thought cross your small mind, petty mortal?"

Kavaska chose to ignore that. "Because you're eyeing my sister. Specifically, the side of our Kayleigh that put you in your place! Now, Koracyn is a pretty little thing! No doubt!" She then narrowed her eyes at him. "But I don't like it. Not one bit, Dagon. So eyes off, so I'll crave them out your skull, and bake it into a pie!" She threatened. "Oooh, I've ALWAYS wanted to try eye pies!"

"Is _that _a threat, from an insignificant semi-mortal?" Dagon slowly rose to his feet.

"No, you ugly Elf-Orc! That was a message from the Princess of the Shivering Isles!" Kavaska told him, her green cat-like eyes glowing with anger. "And I suggest you follow it!"

"Oh, _this _should be good!" Sanguine chuckled, leaning against his own throne, goblet of wine in hand.

"I will _not _be talked down to by a worthless mortal!" Mehrunes Dagon bellowed. "An insane worthless mortal, at that!"

"Watch your words, Dagon…" Koracyn glared at him. Her raven on her shoulder screeched. "Now, now, Rikhard." She hushed her pet raven. "If you have some sort of problem with what I said to you all those months ago, then please, tell me that I've upset you," She offered. "But you do _not _insult my sister, for whatever reason." She snarled, showing her lethal fangs. "That place in Coldharbor I mentioned is still available for you…"

"I should have _crushed _that mortal all those months ago, the moment she insulted me!" Mehrunes Dagon smashed his fist on the table. "But _you_, Molag, you talked me out of it!" He pointed an angry finger that him. "You were ever-so PROTECTIVE of your meaningless Dragonborn!"

"And you're in the presence of her two personalities, Dagon, one of who insulted you, and is _still _insulting you," Molag Bal pointed out, smirking. "And try to insult Koracyn… _try _to insult Kayleigh again, Dagon. Go ahead. And it will be the last thing you ever do."

"You're in _my _realm now, you Elf-Orc," Kavaska continued to glare at him. "So you will quiet down, or I _will _shut you up permanently."

"I will do no such thing, mortal!" He growled at her. "I do NOT take orders from petty semi-mortals! I am Mehrunes DAGON! Daedric Prince of Destruction!"

"And Martin Septim kicked your red backside back to Oblivion!" She laughed out loud evilly.

Mehrunes Dagon lost it. He raised all fours of his arms, as if ready to cast of sort of massive spell, but then, the Golden Saints and Dark Seducers who were surrounding the room readied their weapons and pointed them at him.

Kavaska brandished a Daedric Dagger out of nowhere and aimed her cane at him. "THIS is what you want, Dagon? Then come!"

Koracyn directed the Mace of Molag Bal at him as well. "Two against one pathetic Daedric Prince. What a minor challenge." She spat.

"Now now, Kavaska!" Sheogorath chuckled, and lowered her Dagger-armed arm, as he got up. "There's no need for violence in my Dining Room!"

"Keep your aim at him, my Daughter," Molag Bal stayed in his seat, commanding Koracyn.

"If Dagon wants to continue being worshipped, he'll leave my sight," Koracyn growled, keeping her intense gaze on the Prince of Destruction. "Or the Oblivion Crisis isn't going to be his biggest defeat."

"The Daedric Prince of Destruction being defeated by two semi-mortal personalities of the legendary Dragonborn," Kavaska kept her own gaze on Mehrunes Dagon.

Sheogorath clapped. "HA! I LOVE IT!"

"Sheogorath, you gibbering fool…" Mehrunes Dagon rumbled at him.

"LEAVE my realm, Dagon! You're also no fun at parties!" Sheogorath ordered.

Enraged, but also knowing he was outnumbered, he left the room to head back to his realm, once again, insulted by Sheogorath and Molag, and the personalities of Kayleigh. If this were in his realm, bodies would have been flying. But here, he was outnumbered in both number and power.

Kavaska sighed. "Well… I guess I'm not the ONLY one who can get in trouble using my mouth! HA HA!"

* * *

**Location: Coldharbor, Oblivion  
Later…**

Molag Bal laughed out loud in a wicked manner. "That was simply beautiful, my dear! You put Dagon in his place just as you did before." He said, as he led them to his throne in his realm, Coldharbor. He did not have a palace like Sheogorath. He just had a lone throne made of human bones out in the middle of Coldharbor. "Utterly delightful."

The Lady of Corruption grinned from ear to ear. "Why, thank you, my Lord. I aim to please."

"I know you do, Koracyn, and you never disappoint," He said. "It's wonderful to see your defiance up close now. Nobody needs to push Kayleigh just to see it."

She raised an eyebrow. "Are you saying you enjoyed it when Mother would unleash her wrath on deserving parties?"

"But of course!" He stopped at his throne to turn to her. "The boldness. The anger. The _dominance_. The feistiness. All of which appeals to me greatly, Koracyn, and you," He ran a large hand past her cheek. "Are all of it: the portion of my Champion that I adored since she stepped onto my altar. The portion that _I _get to keep forever."

She smirked at him, but then it suppressed into a small smile. "You miss her, don't you?"

He removed his hand from her cheek. "I do," He sat on his throne and gripped the arms. "I do. I could have easily taken her from Sovngarde and put her in your place. But it appears that I prefer to keep the part of her that attracts me. You," He smiled at her. "You are good enough for me, Koracyn," He leaned forward to take her hand. "And with you by my side, we will teach these petty souls a lesson is dominance and submission. Eternal pain and suffering." Molag Bal then kissed the top of her hand.

Koracyn giggled evilly. "I like that thought. In fact, I _love _it." She expressed happily. "I was CREATED for this!" She took a spin slowly, embracing the dominance within her. "But alas," She sighed. "I could have earned a much better origin."

"What do you mean, my dearest?" Molag Bal asked, leaning against his throne and raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, you do not know, my Lord," Koracyn sighed again. "My origin was not because of you and what you did in Markarth, unfortunately. No." She shook her head. "I was born… the moment Kayleigh, my Mother, had to watch… _Daren Clarke_," Koracyn used that name with much disgust. "Murder Felicia Bennett in cold blood." She told him, her voice dripping with hate. "When Mother witnessed that, her innocence… it was gone. All of it. All she felt then was anger. Rage. The need for revenge. The need to _dominant_ someone." She began to grin evilly. "Ah… that was when… _I _came in, my Lord. I ensured that Daren suffered for what he did. Oh, but it wasn't enough. I wanted to do more, but reality hit Mother and I had to suppress."

The Prince of Domination listened intently. His Duchess had quite the 'birth'. "Did I do anything for you, Koracyn dearest?"

She smirked at him. "What didn't you do? When Mother met you in Markarth, I felt… at home. Granted, Mother was afraid of you at first, but I made sure she adapted to her boldness and feistiness so it appealed to you, and you would like what she had to offer, and you did. With you around, I grew stronger, and Mother's enemies feared her greatly." She said. "You made Kayleigh, my Mother, into a more dominant and daring fighter, my Lord. You influenced her, influenced _me _greatly. You did a lot for me, for Mother, my Lord. I cannot thank you enough."

He smiled at her. "So Kayleigh would have thanked me, I presume?"

"Because you made me stronger, Mother was able to defy all, defeat all." She said. "She thanks you sincerely, my Lord, and hopes you will keep me safely for eternity."

Molag Bal's smile blew into a grin. "You're my Duchess, Koracyn. I _will _keep you for all the coming Eras. You belong to me now…" He said in that seductive tone. "Which reminds me, Koracyn… I have something for you."

"Now, my Lord," She smiled. "It is I who should be granting you gifts."

"Ah true, but you will love this one," Molag Bal smirked. "I could gather from your tone about one Daren Clarke that you wanted nothing more than eternal pain for him."

She froze, but nodded. "Yes I did, my Lord. Daren was the reason for me, but all of this would have saved a lot of pain for Mother. I didn't care about me. I only cared about Mother."

"But you are here now, so I want you to make the best of it." Molag Bal said. "Go to the east of Coldharbor, my dear, and follow the Path of No Escape. At its far end, you should see a worthless, pathetic soul lost and weary. You can do whatever you want to him, but I must hear his pained cries from here."

"And may I ask, my Lord, why is he so special?"

Molag Bal kept his smirk. "His name is Daren Clarke."

Koracyn's eyes widened.

"After Kayleigh murdered him, dearest Daughter, he wondered into my realm." Molag Bal began to explain. "I did not know who he was, or what he did. Until I met Kayleigh. While she hunted for Logrolf for me, I did a little… investigation. Daren Clarke has been in confinement for 49 mortal years, because I ordered it to a stop when I decided to take you with me to Coldharbor. Because I wanted him to suffer by your hands from now on. I want to you extract the revenge that you wanted to take on him. I want you to heal those scars for my Champion."

She began to grin wickedly. "This is truly a fantastic gift! I will make good use of it."

"Then go, my Duchess. Inflict twice the amount of suffering that he has committed to others in his life."

"It will be my honor," She bowed before him. "Thank you for this gift."

* * *

**Location:**** Mania Botanical Gardens, Mania, Shivering Isles, Oblivion  
Later...**

"THAT was an interesting meeting, wasn't it, Haskill?" Kavaska asked, as she examined another Lady's Smock, still trying to find the most magnificently blossomed one in Mania's botanical gardens.

"Indeed it was, my Princess." Haskill, Sheogorath's effective yet monotone-sounding chamberlain, replied. He was following his Princess around with a flower basket in hand while she searched for the perfect Lady's Smock from Mania's botanical gardens. "Although… you could _have _controlled your anger a bit. If we weren't in the Shivering Isles, anything could have happened to you."

"Oh, I know, Haskill," She scanned another bush of Lady's Smocks, putting her weight on her Stormcloak cane. "But that bid red Elf-Orc was eyeing Koracyn! The evil gears in his small head were turning! I had to do something!" She turned to him. "I sure you protect the things and people you love, Haskill!"

"I guess I do, my Princess," He shrugged his shoulders.

"Now now, my darling Haskill!" She skipped over to him, Lady's Smock in hand. "OF COURSE you protect the people you love! I mean, you've done a wonderful job taking care of Sheogorath…" She lovingly placed the Lady's Smock in the breast pocket of Haskill's red and black outfit. "Even… after…" The words were escaping her, as her crazy smile disappeared.

"My Princess?" He caught sight of that and her change in mood.

Kavaska shook her head slightly. "What you told my Mommy, Kayleigh, all those months ago… about… about Sheo… Jyggalag… the Hero of Kvatch…"

"You… You have those memories from our Champion, my Princess?"

"Unfortunately I was there, Haskill," She turned back to the Lady Smock bush and looked for another one. "I was there when you told my Mommy the whole story. Being in the Isles… kind of brings me out. I listened very intently to what really happened the Sheo. And you know what?" She turned to him again, forlorn written all over her face. "It broke my heart. It broke my pitiful heart into little litty bitty pieces!" She clutched her heart, crushing a Lady's Smock in the process. "Sheo has been wonderful to me, to my Mommy all these years! And know that he himself, the infamous Mad God, has a history like that… I feel terrible, Haskill, and that's not a nice feeling!" She expressed. "And the Hero… the Gods bless him, I hope he didn't have family waiting for him…"

"Now now, my Princess," Haskill tried to calm her. "That was a long time ago. Lord Sheogorath hardly remembers how it all began. Like I told our Champion, my Princess, Lord Sheogorath only remembers fragments of the Oblivion Crisis. Right now, all he cares about is you, and the Isles." He said with a smile.

"But… but Haskill…" She looked down at yet, another beautiful Lady's Smock she had plucked. "The thought of it all happening to someone as sweet as my Sheogorath… Nobody should have gone through what Jyggalag went through, no matter how powerful he was. And it should not have harmed the Hero too. Sheo is just a shadow of his former self, isn't he?"

"Now, my Princess," Haskill walked up to her and wrapped an arm around her. "How about we return to the palace? Seeing him will put you back in the mood."

"I guess…." She saddened. This was completely out of her mad character. Negative feelings will do that. They began to make their way back to the Madhouse.

"But to answer your question, my Princess," Haskill told her. "Lord Sheogorath not a shadow, but instead your Sheogorath. He's always been." He smiled at her.

Those words brought a small smile to her lips.

* * *

**Location: Madhouse**

"KAYLEIGH! Uh, I mean, KAVASKA!" Sheogorath screamed for her in happiness, when she and Haskill entered the palace. "Ugh, I do apologize, love! It's still taking some getting used to!"

"Now now, Sheo!" She grinned crazily. "I understand. I have the features of the woman who was your beloved Champion! Who would simply giggle at every silly thing you say! Instead of coming up with something JUST AS CRAZY!" She laughed. "Take the time you need, Sheo. It'll be fine eventually." She assured in a sweet tone.

Sheogorath smiled warmly at her. "Ah, you think just LIKE Kayleigh! I think this is will be alright after all." He concluded.

"I am, but a fragment of Mommy, Sheo," She reminded. "It shouldn't be hard to get used to! I may have her features, but I CERTAINLY don't dress like her!"

"Please do not take it the wrong way, my little Princess, but-"

"I knoooow, Sheo," She dragged playfully. "I am her GLORIOUSLY insane mad side! You don't see me every day! Actually… now you do. But you wanted a little piece of Mommy, so here I am: to rule the Isles with you! To speak nonsense with you! And be the remembrance of your beloved Champion." While she spoke, she walked up to his throne to place the beautifully blossomed Lady's Smock on the breast pocket of his jacket. There wasn't a pocket to begin with, but it attached to his jacket anyways.

"Aw, how pretty!" Sheogorath smiled at her. "Thank you, Kavaska. I promise, I won't mix you and Kayleigh up. Although I wonder how I could have: you don't dress, speak and act like her!"

"It's just your mind, dearest Sheo. Just your pretty little mind." She ran a hand past his cheek. "Just don't think too much!" _Because I don't want you to somehow, relive the moments of the Oblivion Crisis. _"You might lose your sanity!"

Both Sheogorath and Lady Sheogorath laughed out loud at that. Then, he invited her to sit on his lap so he could happily hug the mad personality of his beloved Champion. He already loved her; he just needed to get used to her. Because she was not Kayleigh; she was merely a part of her. Though Sheogorath could relate to her in very way, it was going to take time. Kayleigh had affected him too much. Yet, Sheogorath began to realize that this was going enough for him. To get to keep a piece of the woman who made him laugh, cry, laugh again; the woman he would make cheese for, make Dadedric Tea for: it was good enough. And he was going to hang onto it forever.

"Sheo?"

"Yes, my little mad Princess?"

"I want to do something about our Duchess of Dementia, Darlia."

"And what might that be, love? I know how upset you still are after what happened in the Fringe!"

"I am and still am! Which is why…" Kavaska bit her lower lip. "I want to kill her and replace her, before I'll have to replace my entire Fringe itself!"

"Go ahead! You'll hear no arguments from me!" Sheogorath laughed evilly along with his Princess of the Shivering Isles.

* * *

**A/N: Once again, Mehrunes Dagon gets defied! XD I hope my reasoning for not having him pretty much crush everyone was reasonable! If not, please let me know of a better way!**

**Thumbs up for Kora getting her revenge on Kay's stepdad and Kav being compassionate about Sheo's past, that she gives him a Lady's Smock, goes slightly out of character, but returns only to 'fire' Darlia?  
**

**Next chapter, more Ulfric/Kay :) And I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter too :) Kay gets to leave Sovngardde whenever she needs to!  
**

**Now, I need your help! Remember all the questions I took from you guys about Kay so I get make it into a little interview? Well, I'm extending it!  
Send me questions for Lisabeth Aria, William, Kavaska and Koracyn! :D THAT'S RIGHT. The kiddies and personality sisters are getting interviewed as well! Send ALL of your questions, more for Kay too if you have. I'll keep reminding you guys for the next 2 chapters!**

**AND THE 2ND SONG OF THIS STORY IS UP! Check my profile under "Other Websites". Song title? "The Last Kiss Goodbye" :)  
**


	99. I Am Here

**The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim ****–**** Ulfric Stormcloak & Kayleigh Leanne ****–**** "Runaway With My Heart"**

* * *

**Location: ****Statue of Kayleigh Leanne, Windhelm  
1****st**** of Morning Star, 5E 1  
7:31am**

"Hello, my love. It's me again. I'd like to think you know what's going on here. But if you don't, it's alright. I can only hope you hear me out. The 4th Era ended with just 237 years. This year, which was supposed to the 238th year, became the first of the 5th Era. All of Nirn wanted it that way. Who were we to argue? If this was what the people wanted, then let it."

"Lisabeth and Drusus are to get married this month. It's funny: in my eyes, she is still our little girl. But now, she's going to get married and start her own life. Somehow, I feel it's… too soon. But maybe it's because she's our daughter and that is just my fatherly instincts."

"I hope you will… you will come for her wedding. You said the Gods granted you the permission to leave Sovngarde as a spectral spirit whenever you need to. I hope you can make it. She will love it. _I _would love it to."

* * *

**Location: Hjerim, Windhelm  
24****th**** of Morning Star  
10:00am**

It was almost traditional: all the women in the Stormcloak family getting ready in Kayleigh Leanne's old residence for their wedding. That was what Lisabeth Aria was doing right now, getting ready in her mother's old home, because today was her wedding day. She was going to marry her Imperial lover, Drusus Vulcan. He was a sweet, life-loving man, and was immediately attracted to Lisabeth's strength, grace, and fearlessness. And today, they were going to be united as one.

Lisabeth checked herself in front of the mirror one last time. This was one time she was feeling feminine. Yet, she smiled at her reflection, satisfied with herself.

But then her smile disappeared, when she thought of her mother, the legendary Dragonborn, Kayleigh Leanne. "We've always fought with each other, but at the end of the day, we always know that we love each other very much. I wish you were here to share this day with me, Mother."

* * *

**Location: Palace of the Kings (Outside)  
**

The wedding was being held right outside the Palace of the Kings, just like Kayleigh's and Varyna's wedding. The Greybeards, all of the Jarls from all the holds, other close and personal friends, and of course, Paarthurnax and Odahviing, who were sitting upon the sturdy walls of Windhelm, just as before, had all arrived. Sheogorath, Molag Bal, Kavaska and Koracyn were also there, standing all the way at the back to avoid getting much attention. Ulfric Stormcloak, William Stormcloak, Varyna Stormcloak and little Kayleigh Stormcloak were in smiles. Ulfric tried not to tear up. He did not want to give his daughter away, although, she was still going to be in the Palace of the Kings, due to her rank of Thane. Typical fatherly feelings, maybe?

As Lisabeth and Drusus held hands, kept the loving smile on their lips, and stared into each other's eyes, they waited patiently to say, "I do", although Lisabeth was tempted to scream it out the moment she saw Drusus while she walked down the aisle. But she kept it together, and instead gazed into his eyes and waited for the time.

"Lisabeth Stormcloak, do you agree to be bond together in love, now and forever?"

Lisabeth could not help but giggle. "Yes, yes I do! Now and forever!"

"Then by the authority of Mara, the Divine of Love, I declare this couple… to be wed!"

Lisabeth was more than content to accept her husband's kiss. Everybody got to their feet, smiling and clapping, while once again, Sheogorath needed a handkerchief.

However, since everyone's attention was the newly-wed couple, none saw the mysterious figure gazing at the couple from a distance further than the Daedric Princes. The figure stood in her studded armor, black hooded cloak with the hood on and her Amulet of Talos and watched the ceremony with her arms folded across her chest, and a warm smile on her lips. Happiness overflowed her, but she had to keep her distance, so as to not draw attention. But she wished Lisabeth could have heard these words:

"Of course I'm here to share this day with you, Lisa."

* * *

**A/N: I'm not sorry for this short chapter. Held too much important to me :)**

**I was going to make this long, because it was supposed to be an Ulfric/Kay chapter, but I listen to Nickelback's "Never Gonna Be Alone" and this popped into my head. I had to. I _just had _to do this chapter.  
**

**So I hope you like! :D  
**

******Send me questions for Kayleigh, Lisabeth Aria, William, Kavaska and Koracyn! :D Send me ANYTHING your awesome minds can come up with! :D  
**

******And as for me, my question for you lovely folks: favorite chapter in this whole story. Pick one. More, if you must :)  
**


	100. From Sovngarde, With Love

**The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim ****–**** Ulfric Stormcloak & Kayleigh Leanne ****–**** "Runaway With My Heart"**

* * *

_She was more than satisfied with that answer, said in that intimate and loving tone. She rested her head back on his chest and closed her eyes, still clasping his hand. "You are the best thing to ever walk on the surface of Tamriel. I love you so much, Ulfric."_

_The corner of his mouth curved into yet, another smile. "Are we going to play the 'I love you' game again? Knowing you, I'll lose again." He kissed her hair. "But I love you too, and I always will, Kayleigh."_

* * *

_"When your own time is coming to an end, Ulfric, know that you will get a visit from me," She looked up at him. "The Gods have allowed me to leave Sovngarde whenever I need to as a spectral spirit. I may not return all the time, but I will come when I know you need me to. When I know our family needs me to."_

_"You will take me to Sovngarde with you?" He asked, his rough hands on her cheeks._

_She nodded. "When it's your time."_

_"But I don't want to wait. I want to go with you. Now." He expressed._

_She shook her head. "No, you can't, Ulfric. It's not your time yet. You'll have to wait. But don't you worry a thing," She assured. "I'll be waiting for you. Whatever it takes and no matter how long it takes. You'll be seeing me soon."_

* * *

**Location: ****Palace of the Kings (Master bedroom), Windhelm  
3****th**** of Rain's Hand, 5E 2  
10:36pm**

Another tiring day for High King Ulfric Stormcloak. He often wondered how his wife ever handled all the royal duties. Well, she was able to anything. That was a reason why he loved her. But he had loved her for so many _other _reasons too…

Every day, he struggled to battle this cough, equally as terrible as Kayleigh's. It had started not too long ago and it has been annoying him since. Headaches and body aches only added to the problems. Medication was not helping; it only seemed to be getting worse. Ulfric sat himself down on the mini table for two in his bedroom and let his mind concentrate on the journal before him. He was having trouble sleeping.

"Trouble sleeping, I see,"

That voice. It could not be. Unless… it had to be…

… Kayleigh.

The 29-year-old Kayleigh Leanne stood before him in her studded armor, hooded cloak, and Amulet of Talos, wearing a sweet smile.

He nearly fell out of his seat when she appeared before him in full-color. For three years, three _long _years, he had missed her. He had missed holding her tight in his arms as she fell asleep and waking up to her in the morning. He had missed her presence in the main hall. He had _missed _her all together. "Kayleigh?"

She smiled. "Hello, my love," She greeted sweetly.

Ulfric slowly arose to his feet while she walked up to him. Kayleigh gave him the biggest hug she had to offer. He had almost forgotten what it was like to embrace her, but he was glad he got the feeling back. "Kayleigh, it's… it's really you!"

"Of course it's me, you silly man!" She giggled, tucking her head under his chin lovingly. "Who else would it be?"

All that mattered to him was hugging her as much as possible.

And she knew that. She grinned. "Hey… is my journal that interesting to you?" She asked jokingly.

Ulfric pulled back and glanced at it before turning back to her. "Actually… I read it when I can't sleep, when I want to take my mind off things… or when… I miss you." He said.

Kayleigh gave him a comforting smile. "Don't be sad now, Ulfric. I'm here,"

"And I'm glad you are." He smiled back, touching foreheads with her. "But… couldn't you have come sooner?"

Her smile suppressed into a smaller one. "Remember how I said I would come, only when you need me, or if there was a reason? Well… I'm here for a reason."

"And that is?"

She glanced down and bit her lower lip, before looking up at him again. "Ulfric…"

"So I see…" He said calmly. "Um…" He Ulfric tried to search for the right question to ask. "How long do I have, exactly?"

"Ulfric…" Kayleigh did not want to have to answer him. In fact, she did not even want to come here for this reason.

"Please, Kayleigh. You've come here already. You might as well tell me." He said.

She sighed and lowered her head. "T… Tonight…"

He raised both eyebrows. "Didn't think it would be _that_ soon," He commented.

"But you can't go!" She suddenly wrapped her arms around him and held him close. "Skyrim needs you. The children need you!"

"Kayleigh, the children are married and have a life of their own." He smiled. "They don't need a silly old man."

"Only if that silly old man is High King…" She mumbled, still trying to hide herself in his embrace.

"William will look magnificent in that throne…" He sighed, stroking her hair.

"How come you're taking this easy?" She asked, looked up at him. "When I knew of my coming death, I acted like a madwoman. I had a few months left, but you have… tonight."

He was taking this easy, because deep down inside, he had always prepared himself for death. Be it by war, or by old age. He was always ready for it. "Because it is you I will be seeing in Sovngarde." He ran a hand past her cheek tenderly. "I'm ready for death. I've always been ready. I _have _to be ready. It hurts me to have to leave the family, but knowing that I will have an eternity to spend with you in Shor's Hall, I don't mind at all."

She smiled at that. "The children…"

"They'll be fine without me." He assured. "They're all grown up now. They can make their own decisions, take care of their family and this country by themselves. They are capable of doing that." He then cupped her cheeks. "They are your children, after all. You taught them well."

She smiled at that. "William and Varyna will be the perfect High King and Queen." She could imagine it. "And Lisabeth will be Jarl of Windhelm, with Drusus as her Thane. It's perfect."

"Indeed," Ulfric agreed. "It will all be alright, darling. Everything will fall into place. Just let me know when you're going to take me to Sovngarde."

"I love the idea of you being with me forever," She said. "But the fact that you'll have to leave the family…"

"They will be alright. They are strong, just like you." He made her look into his green eyes. "Yes, I'll miss them. But death is part and parcel of life; they'll have to understand that. And they will. I just hope they don't start drinking again,"

Kayleigh laughed. "Don't worry. Kavaska and Koracyn will make sure that doesn't happen. In a way, they are their children, you know."

"I know…" Ulfric continued to stroke her cheek lovingly.

Green eyes caught her own ones, and all Ulfric could think about was the woman he was holding in his arms. He did not want to leave his family, but his own time was now coming to an end, and he had to go. Kayleigh was going to be with him now, and soon, his own children would join them in everlasting peace and happiness.

Kayleigh touched foreheads with him. "It's almost time, darling,"

"I love you." He whispered.

Her form of a response was a passionate kiss to his lips. That was all he needed. That was all he wanted.

* * *

**4th of Rain's Hand  
1:36am**

On the night of Kayleigh's own passing, she left Nirn just the way she wanted: in the loving arms of her beloved husband. Tonight, it was going to be the other way around. On their bed, Ulfric was being held in the affectionate arms of his wife, who was in spectral form. While he had his eyes closed, he was also enjoying the way she toying with his whitened hair. He rested his head on her chest, feeling protected just by being in her embrace.

As Kayleigh continued to stroke his hair, she whispered, "It's not long now. I'll be leading you to Sovngarde."

Ulfric concentrated on her loving hold. "Thank you for waiting for me all this while."

She grinned. "I would have waited an eternity for you. You know that."

"I do," He agreed. "And you are the best thing to ever walk on the surface of Tamriel."

She could not stop beaming at that.

"I love you…" He breathed.

With tears forming in her eyes, she kissed his forehead, and whispered as well, "I love you, Ulfric."

* * *

_When I entered Sovngarde, I saw Daddy, Ulfric's father "the Bear of Windhelm", and Vigilance waiting to greet me. And of course, Vigilance ran up to me and jumped on me, to give me his ticklish licks of death. It was so good to see him and finally hug the little bundle of fur after so long. _

_Esbern was there too. It was so good to see him. I could finally thank him in person for being my advisor throughout the whole Dragon ordeal. I wished Delphine could have been there as well though…_

_It appears I've been in Sovngarde for 3 mortal years. After that, I left to take Ulfric with me, because his own time was up. He took it much better than I did that's for sure. After his last breath, I gently laid his body on the bed and left. Not before sneaking a kiss to Lisabeth, William, Varyna, and little Kayleigh while they were all asleep. In Sovngarde, Ulfric was there, in his armor and wolf pelt and at a much younger age. He was staring at Shor's Hall's exterior before I walked up to him. Taking his hand, I led him inside to the deserving feast, peace, and happiness. _

_Inside, he and his father embraced after so long, and it warmed my heart to see that. I knew how much he had loved his father; he was like him in every way. Ulfric then turned to me and with the biggest smile he could give, he kissed me passionately. _

_After that, I knew our family would be in sorrow. So since the Gods granted me the ability to appear on Nirn as a spectral spirit, I often left to see that they were getting along well. Kavaska and Koracyn made sure that my children would not start to drink. _

"_My children"… it felt funny to say that the first time. Because as I mentioned, I never thought I could be the wife and mother type. I mean, I adored children, but I never thought I myself could be a mother. I'd like to think I did a good job with Lisabeth and William. They were now going to be High King of Skyrim and Jarl of Windhelm. The Stormcloak bloodline will live forever, guiding this country to peace and prosperity. _

_Kavaska and Koracyn… It would not surprise me if Koracyn and Molag Bal had a really, really close relationship. I mean, every time he came around, Koracyn would 'awake'. Molag and I _did _have a semi-flirtatious relationship, after I began not to be scared of him anymore, but that was all Koracyn, wasn't it? Sneaky witch. Well, intimate relationship or not, I didn't care: she was still going to look out for my Daedric Prince of Domination, the one who made me even more powerful. _

_Kavaska… crazy, but crazy for Sheogorath. I knew that most of my love for Sheo came from her. She will look out for him, and make sure that memory fragments from the Oblivion Crisis doesn't cloud his mind anytime soon. I know she will make sure that Mania and Dementia don't try to destroy each other anytime soon. I know… that she will take very good care of my beloved Daedric Prince of Madness. Along with Savos Aren, Sheo was the closest thing I had to a father. And I thank Sheo for being a great one. _

_And like my two personalities said, a new Era didn't have to start because of me, but if that was the way Nirn wanted it, then I won't argue. _

_It's been a good life. A _great_ one. I thought everything was going to Oblivion was at one point, but the God turned it all around… the moment I finally met Ulfric Stormcloak. Ever since we met in Helgan, everything seemed to have gotten better. He was my little good-luck charm. He was also the man who ran away with my heart. Which was why I ran away with his as well. Poetic justice, I'd like to call it. However, I could not get back at him much for his teasing. _

_But I'm still keeping his heart safely, as he is keeping mine. _

_And be it in Sovngarde, where we are together for eternity, or in the next life, where we will still meet, one can bet that like the little thief and shameless tease he is, he would still run away with my heart._

* * *

**A/N: After 6 months, it's finally over. _  
_**

**Holy. Sheogorath. The story's come to an end.  
**

**Personally, I wish I could have ended it better, but I hope you guys like this final chapter :)  
**

**Look out for the next four chapter, which include the story's trivia, interviews, and biographies!  
**

**********Send me questions for Kayleigh, Lisabeth Aria, William, Kavaska and Koracyn! :D Send me ANYTHING your awesome minds can come up with! :D**

**********Send me questions about the fic, so I can reply you guys too. Will be adding to the Trivia section, if needed :)  
**


	101. Author's Thank You

**Thank you :)**

This started on the 25th of February, and when it started out, all it got was flames. I admit, I was new to the Elder Scrolls series then; I got Skyrim last year for Christmas. But amongst all the flames and issues, some of you took a chance on this gal and stuck with it. By the 17th chapter, people were actually into it.

For those who were here since the starting, despite all the mistakes, I can't thank you enough! I thought I was disappointing you guys with this as time went by, but you liked everything I had to offer and I can't thank you enough for it :')

For those who came in after many many chapters, it takes a lot to read through all of them. You guys are awesome :')

And thank you guys, for giving me suggestions and leaving me some when I requested for it. Thank you being part of this fan-fic!

Bethesda Game Studios are to be blamed for creating such an awesome world to write in. If they were to ever read this fan-fiction, I will die a happy gal.

I can honestly say, that as a soon-to-be 16 year old, this is quite possibly, the biggest accomplishment of my life :D My skills as a writer definitely improved through this fan-fiction and I have you guys to thank for it as well!

Remember! You can check out the theme song "Kulaas se Kodaav (Princess of the Bear)" and the final theme "The Last Kiss Goodbye" on my singing YouTube channel! And you can also check out the deviantART gallery of this fan-fic. I might post some post-story pictures, so do drop by every now and then! All the links are on my profile under "Other Websites".

For now, enjoy the character biographies, story trivia and the little interview with the Stormcloaks and Kay's personalities in the next three chapters, which I will upload after I've edited the. In the biographies, if you see information you haven't read yet in this story, is because that will be seen in the Official/Unofficial one-shots in a separate story, which will also be entitled "Runaway With My Heart" :)

And I will see you guys in my future Elder Scrolls fan-fics! :D

Lok Thu'um and much love,  
Ashleigh ;)


	102. Story Trivia

**Story Trivia! :D**

1) The title of the story derives from the song, "Wherever You Will Go" by The Calling.

2) This story was born after the completion of the quest, "Blood on the Ice".

3) Originally, Kayleigh wasn't going to talk to Ulfric Stormcloak about her past until AFTER the events of the Main Quest.

4) Most chapters were originally on paper before undergoing many many many changes during typing! Chapter 45 entitled "Battle for Solitude", was rewritten at least 5 times on paper! XD

5) Kayleigh's original name was Delicia, but I thought it was too close to the word, "Delicious"! (I know: I'm weird..)

6) Kayleigh was never intended to be the High Queen of Skyrim. Instead, I was going to have her settle for being just the Arch-Mage of the College of Winterhold.

7) There was no intention of including Daedric Princes at all! :O

8) For Molag Bal's human form, his facial features are based on Robert Downey Jr. (Sherlock Holmes, Ironman, The Avengers).

9) In Chapter 60-61, where Ulfric Stormcloak recuses Kay, he was not going to appear at all. In fact, Kay was not even supposed to get injured.

10) The appearance of Felicia Bennett was a last-minute write in.

11) Originally, Savos Aren was going to be revealed as her biological father, but that would have put things far too complicated! X(

12) I believed that the Daedric Princes could have been more involved in Skyrim. Hence, their involvement in this story.

13)There was an extra, unofficial chapter entitled "Turning Back Time" at where Kayleigh fights Elenwen and the Thalmor, to avenge Ulfric's death. Takes place after the birth of both their children. Inspiration was HBO's Game of Thrones.

14) The original title for Chapter 37 "Faces of Danger" was "Pumped Up Kicks", a reference to the song by Foster The People. Don't ask…

15) And if I had followed whatever it was I wrote down on paper, there would have been no Sheogorath, no Molag Bal, no Kavaska and Koracyn, no Varyna, no little Kayleigh, no William, no ANYTHING! Luckily, I don't listen to myself ;)

16) There are two songs based on this fan-fiction. "Kulaas se Kodaav (Princess of the Bear)", the theme song and "The Last Kiss Goodbye", the ending theme; both available on YouTube.

* * *

**A/N: Just some facts that I thought you guys might want to know :) If you have anymore questions and I can put it as a trivia fact, then I'll update this :)  
**

**Look out for the Interview and Biographies!  
**

**And by the way, can you lovely folks be so kind as to leave me some suggestions for the one-shots portion of this story? It will be called "Runaway With My Heart: Extra Chapters", and it will feature official and unofficial content. I'm working on one official chapter, but let me know what you guys would want to see official or unofficial! :D  
**


	103. Just A Little Interview, That's All

**Your questions (and some that I've come up with) for Kayleigh Leanne Stormcloak!**** :D**

**1) What's your full name?  
**Ans: Kayleigh Leanne Stormcloak. Bennett is my maiden name. :)

**2) Why the name 'Kayleigh'?  
**Ans: Blame my mother. She thought it was 'unique'. Although I like it myself, people would not take me for a Nord because of this… Sadly… You can also blame the author for her lack of knowledge of the Elder Scrolls-type names. xD

**3) How does it feel to have Daedric Prince backing you up in whatever you do?  
**Ans: It feels powerful. Or, as you would put it… "awesome". :)

**4) What's your favourite place in Skyrim?  
**Ans: Windhelm, of course. ;)

**5) Favourite food?  
**Ans: I kind of adored Sweetrolls at one point, but then I switched to cheese. You can blame a certain Mad God. *Eyes Sheogorath suspiciously*

**6) Favourite flower?  
**Ans: Hm… never really thought of that. I might have to say blue mountain flowers.

**7) Why didn't you tell Ulfric then and there that you loved him, since he confessed it to you in a drunken rant? I mean, Galmar had left the room.  
**Ans: Oh, that? I decided to have my own fun. He's not the only shameless tease… ;)

**8) Who do you look up to?  
**Ans: My parents. :) Gods rest their souls.

**9) If your teenager years had been different, do you think you would have still ended up with Ulfric?  
**Ans: Yes. Because the Gods have it all written the stars itself. :')

**10) Was Ulfric your first love?  
**Ans: Actually, in High Rock, I was with a Dark Elf names Ravaleus. We departed because of his family's objection of me. But that is in the past now.

**11) How were your children named?  
**Ans: Lisabeth was named after Ulfric's mother and William was named after my father. :)

**12) Ever been to Sheogorath's Shivering Isles?  
**Ans: Yes! And I love the palace! Kavaska might have a lot to say about this though. After all, she's living there now. :)

**13) How did you first react to this whole 'Dragonborn' thing?  
**Ans: Nearly lost it.

**14) And advice for young magic users?  
**Ans: Please, for the love of Akatosh and the other Divines…  
DON'T. BLOW. STUFF. UP.

**15) What's your biggest fear?  
**Ans: Losing my Mace of Molag Bal.  
Haha, well, in addition to that, it would have to be losing my family.

**16) Did you wanted more children?  
**Ans: I couldn't not think of a better blessing. :')

**17) What's the one thing you can't live without?  
**Ans: Family. I'd rather stay in Mehrunes Dagon's realm than go on a day without family.

**18) What do you think of your personalities, Kavaska and Koracyn?  
**Ans: One is crazy, the other is deadly.

**19) Weapons or Magic?  
**Ans: That would be the same as asking Sheogorath which he loved more: eating cheese or skipping rope with entrails.

**20) If you could have been born as another race, which race would you have been?  
**Ans: Dunmer. I LOVE those eyes!

**21) Did you ever wish you had siblings?  
**Ans: I've wondered about that from time to time. It would have been lovely :)

**22)**** Do you wish you could have met more of the Daedric princes? And are there any in particular you wished you could meet?  
**Ans: Hm… I would have liked to meet Meridia. I've always wondered why she hated the Undead so much. And maybe Hermaeus Mora too. I would have asked him if he knew a quicker way to kick Alduin's scaly ass.

**23) Do you think you would have liked to meet the Hero of Kvatch/the previous Sheogorath before the HoK turned into a God and the last Sheo turned into Jyggalag?  
**Ans: I've… never thought of that. The thought of that whole thing happening to Sheo in the first place still tears at my heart. If I had met the beloved Hero of Kvatch, I would have treated him like I would anyone, not knowing who he was going to be, that's for sure. The last Sheo, well… Haskill assured me that Sheo has always been Sheo… so I would have been talking to a twin.

* * *

**Your questions (and some that I've come up with) for the Stormcloak children, Lisabeth Aria and William!**** :D**

**1) Would you want to have children? (Lisabeth)  
**Ans: I don't really think I'm the mother-type… :/

**2) Beastblood or Two-Handed Weapons? (Lisabeth)  
**Ans: Two-Handed Weapons. :)

**3) Did you ever happen to get a crush on Vilkas or Farkas before you and lover hooked up? (Lisabeth)  
**Ans: They were about 20 years older than me, you know.  
**Same with your parents, you know.  
**Ans: … Oh yeah…

**4) How come you don't adore Sheo as much as you did when you were little? (Lisabeth)  
**Ans: I was 2 years old then: everything was fascinating to me. Growing up, he just… annoyed me, sadly.

**5) Have you used the Wabbajack yet? (William)  
**Ans: I did! Turned a skeever into a pile of sweetrolls once.

**6) How long have you had a crush on Varyna? (William)  
**Ans: *Laughs nervously* Quite a while, actually… *Blushes*

**7) Are you and Varyna going to have any more kids? (William)  
**Ans: We couldn't think of a better blessing. :)

**8) Do you ever wish you could have been a big brother? (William)  
**Ans: Honestly, it didn't really matter to me. I'd still take care of Lisa. ;)

**9) What kind of adventures did you have running the College when you did? (William)  
**Ans: I had some of those Synod mages and Altmer mages come around, causing some problems for me. Honestly, I never really got out. Unless I had to conduct some expeditions for the new comers. We tried avoiding Ancient Nordic Tombs, though. Mommy told me the story of Saartharl.

**10) Are you aware that you have a fan? (William)  
**Ans: Me? Having a fan? Really? Oh, that's sweet! Haha XD Hello, Elira! :D Drop by the Palace some time!

**11) Biggest fear?  
**Lisabeth: Losing the family.  
William: Losing the family. :(

**12) Weapons or Magic?  
**William: Magic! :D  
Lisabeth: Weapons. Magic always tries to kill me somehow. X(

**13) Who do you look up to?  
**Lisabeth: Daddy. :)  
William: Mommy. :)

**14) Specialty?  
**Lisabeth: Kickin' ass.  
William: Not fighting!

**15) Mommy or Daddy?**  
Lisabeth: BOTH! I can't go on a day without fighting with Mommy!  
William: BOTH! We can't live without the both of them!

* * *

**Your questions (and some that I've come up with) for the personality sisters, Kavaska and Koracyn!**** :D**

**1) So you've 'replaced' your Duchess of Dementia? (Kavaska)  
**Ans: If by 'replaced', dearest interviewer, you mean seize her, rip out that clump of dirt she calls 'hair', and shove my fist so far down her throat that I rip out her heart? … Then yes, I 'replaced' her. :)

**2) Mania or Dementia? (Kavaska)  
**Ans: The Fringe. :) NO! THE PALACE! Yes, the Madhouse!

**3) Eyes or entrails? (Kavaska)  
**Ans: CHEESE! Oh, wait. That's not an answer. Hm… It's a bit of a love for both, dearest interviewer. I mean, clawing out eyes is beautiful, but pulling out entrails is wonderful!

**4) Kittens or puppies? (Kavaska)  
**Ans: Butterflies.

**5) Give Sheo a big hug for me, would you? (Kavaska)  
**Ans: But of course! SHEO! COME HERE!  
Sheogorath: Whatever for, my little Princess?  
Kavaska: Someone wanted me to hug you for them!  
Sheogorath: Really? Well, I gladly accept the hug, but you'll have to bring me their eyes as remembrance!

**6) Think you can name us all the paths and locations in Coldharbor? (Koracyn)  
**Ans: If I must. There's a few paths: Path of No Escape, Path of Nothingness, and Path of No End. And they can lead to some of the locations we have: Eternal Confinement, Endless Sorrow, Broken Spirits, Shattered Wills, and my personal favourite: Ceaseless Anguish, where one hangs over a very, _very_, deadly spikey trap…

**7) Do you care for Molag as a lover or a daughter? (Koracyn)  
**Ans: I care about him, yes. Whether as a lover or a daughter, well… it could be anything at all. You can take it however you like. :)

**8) Do you fetch souls like Molag, or is that strictly his job? (Koracyn)  
**Ans: I wield the Mace of Molag Bal. You can guess from there.

**9) Pretty outfit. (Koracyn)  
**Ans: Why, thank you! You are most kind, mortal. :)

**10) What are your favourite flowers?  
**Koracyn: Deathbell. Only because of its name…  
Kavaska: Lady's Smock. They looked pretty on Haskill and Sheo. :)

**11) Do you two like your names?  
**Koracyn: 'Koracyn' sounded very powerful and dominant to me. I, of course, love it.  
Kavaska: Meh. Mine sounds a little Khajit to me!

**12) Do you think there were more personalities like yourselves in Kayleigh that were just never brought out? And do you think you still would have come out if you had never met the Daedric Princes at all?**  
Kavaska: That's TWO questions! Can you not count?  
Koracyn: Well, there were other personalities of our Kayleigh that were dormant.  
Kavaska: Indeed! There was Kali, the lazy one who doesn't lift a finger! Kia, the drunken one; Sanguine would have LOVED her! Karina, the rather calm and enlightened one; I believe Azura would have loved her. Then you have Karithia, the scaredy-cat!  
Koracyn: As for your second question, no. The only way we grew more powerful, and powerful enough to become liberated was because of the Princes and their influence.  
Kavaska: And of course, if they hadn't pulled us out like a string of entrails! HA HA!

* * *

**A/N: I hoped you guys enjoyed the Trivia and Interviews! Tomorrow, I will upload the character biographies, and I will finally mark this story as 'Completed'.  
**

**Remember! L****eave me some suggestions for the one-shots portion of this story! It will be called "Runaway With My Heart: Extra Chapters", and it will feature official and unofficial content. I'm working on one official chapter, but let me know what you guys would want to see official or unofficial! :D**


	104. Character Biographies

**Full Name: **Kayleigh Leanne Stormcloak (nee Bennett)  
**Date of Birth: **10th of Second Seed, 4E 172**  
Race: **Nord  
**Origin: **Windhelm, Skyrim**  
Eye Colour: **Green  
**Hair Colour: **Dark Auburn**  
Hair Style: **Slightly below shoulder length

**Titles:  
**Dragonborn  
High Queen of Skyrim  
Arch-Mage of the College of Winterhold  
Thane of Whiterun  
Thane of Eastmarch  
Champion of Sheogorath  
Champion of Molag Bal  
Champion of Sanguine  
Champion of Clavicus Vile  
Champion of Azura  
War Hero the Stormcloaks  
Ysmir, Dragon of the North

**Family:  
**William Bennett (Father)  
Felicia Bennett (Mother)  
Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak (Husband)  
Lisabeth Aria Stormcloak (Daughter)  
William Stormcloak (Son)  
Varyna Stormcloak (Daughter-in-law)  
Kayleigh Leanne Stormcloak (Granddaughter)

**Associates:  
**Molag Bal (Daedric Prince of Domination)  
Sheogorath (Daedric Prince of Madness)  
Savos Aren (Archmage of the College of Winterhold)  
Odahviing (Call Dragon)  
Oengul War-Anvil (Blacksmith)  
Wuunferth the Unliving (Court Wizard)  
Paarthurnax  
The Greybeards  
Barbas

**Apparel:  
**Custom-made Hooded Cloak of Destruction (Black)  
Studded Armor of Increased Health  
Leather Boots of Lifting  
Ancient Nordic Gauntlets  
High Queen's attire

**Weapons:  
**Mace of Molag Bal  
Wabbajack  
Axe of Eastmarch  
Sanguine Rose  
Dragonbane

**Magic:  
**(Alteration) Candlelight, Stoneflesh, Ebonyflesh  
(Conjuration) Conjure Familiar, Conjure Flame Atronach, Conjure Frost Atronach, Conjure Storm Atronach, Soul Trap  
(Destruction) All  
(Restoration) Healing, Fast Healing, Close Wounds Lesser Ward, Greater Ward, Healing Hands, Grand Healing

**Style: **Fighter, Mage

**Biography:  
**Kayleigh Leanne was born in Windhlem, Skyrim in 4E 172 to William Bennett, a soldier who was the right-hand of the Jarl of Windhelm "The Bear" and Felicia, a Master Wizard from the College of Winterhold. After their marriage, Felicia settled down with her husband in Windhelm, and taught magic.

At around 12, her father taught her how to swing a sword. At the same age, Kayleigh learnt how to use her third spell "Candlelight". She found herself working a lot better with weapons, but that didn't stop her from using magic as well.

At the same age, William had to clear a cave full of bandits and while he successfully did, he was severely injured and died shortly after.

A year later, Felicia married a man named Daren Clarke. Even though he was a proper husband and father for the first few months of marriage, his true personality was shown: he drank and gambled almost every night and when he would return home, Felicia would be his 'punching bag'. Then one night, he accidently killed her. He silenced Kayleigh, but at least gave Felicia a proper burial.

Kayleigh, then 16, extremely devastated and angered over her mother's death, became rather hostile. She crafted an Iron Dagger for herself and killed him. Realizing her actions, she fled from Skyrim to High Rock taking some of her mother's spell books with her and to learn them. For the next 13 years of her life, she would be an apprentice for a blacksmith, not before spending the first year as a thief and pickpocket. She was also in a relationship with a Dark Elf named Ravaleus, but they broke up, due to his family's objection of Kayleigh.

In 4E 201, she decided headed back to Skyrim. Afraid that she would be in trouble for the murder she had committed, she tried to sneak into Skyrim, but failed when she and a few Stormcloaks were caught in an Imperial trap.

Shortly after, she learnt she was the Dragonborn, and sat out to defeat Alduin. After being successful in that, she joined the Stormcloaks and quickly rose through the ranks. Eventually, the Stormcloaks defeated the Imperials, and Skyrim was in semi-peace.

While Ulfric was in charge of overseeing Skyrim's progress after the war in Solitude, Kayleigh joined the College of Winterhold and gained the rank of Arch-Mage. She was heavily affected by the death of Savos Aren, the previous Arch-Mage. He had a hand in raising Kayleigh at one point. He adapted to having a father-like figure to her.

The time to elect a new High King had arrived and Ulfric instead nominated his wife. It was unanimous, and Kayleigh became the High Queen of Skyrim.

Around the age of 65, she had a dream whereby Talos appeared to her and told her that her time would be nearing. Despite objections, he told her that it was not her choice, but Akatosh's, as he wanted a pure soul like hers to be with him forever. Knowing her time was coming to an end, she spent as time as she could with her family. She made Lisabeth, Thane of Windhelm and William, Jarl of Windhelm. She handed the title of High King to Ulfric.

After her 65th birthday, she passed on. However, on her funeral day, she appeared before Ulfric, to talk to him one last time before entering Sovngarde. She appeared one more time, and that was before Ulfric's own death; the Gods granted her the ability to return to the living as a spectral form whenever she wanted to.

In honor of her legacy, several people of Skyrim sought out to build a statue. The statue featured Kayleigh, clad in her studded armor and hooded cloak. Vigilance would stand in front of her, clad in his own leather armor. She would be holding the Mace of Molag Bal in her right hand, and the Wabbajack in her left. Standing behind her were Daedric Princes, Molag Bal and Sheogorath; Molag Bal on her right, and Sheogorath on her left. The statue is located right outside Windhelm. To get to it, one would have to walk out of the city, use the small bridge on the right and there it stands.

Kayleigh mostly relied on her skills as a fighter, something that she got from her father. However, she is also influenced by magic, thanks to her mother. During battle, she uses both of the skills. She is generally a loving and caring person, and does not kill unless absolutely necessary. However, she does not have the best control over her anger and sarcasm; this was brought on by her painful past. Her painful past is what makes her vulnerable, which is why she does not talk about it much.

**Relationships:  
1) Ulfric Stormcloak: **The Jarl of Windhelm, and the Nord who ran away with her heart. He knew that her family, the Bennetts, were a popular and important family. After all, William Bennett was the Bear's second-in-command. Helgan was where they met, the Battle for Solitude was where they united. They got married in Windhelm. They have two children, Lisabeth Aria and William. Ulfric always found her selflessness the most intriguing. Whether it was her power, her grace, her beauty, or everything else that made her a true Nord woman, he could not help but fall in love her. He enjoyed teasing her, saying it was fun to keep the Dragonborn on her toes. She has changed his attitude and stubbornness drastically, to the point where he wanted her to be High Queen, where he would stick to being Jarl, because he knew there was no one better for that title. He loves her so much that he would drop everything just to find her, and bring her home. After she passed on, and before Kayleigh gave him the kiss of goodbye, he went to her gravestone and said, "You; I saw you in the next life. And in all of the rest of them." And finally broke down. When she appeared to him the night of her funeral, he expressed the wanting to go with her, but she could not let that happen, saying it was not his time. When Ulfric's own death came, he handed the title of High King to his son, William, and Kayleigh once again appeared to take him to Sovngarde.

**2) Sheogorath, Daedric Prince of Madness: **Sheogorath, along with all the other Daedric Princes knew Kayleigh's birth was special. However, amongst all of them, Sheogorath took the most interest in her. He predicted that she would do great things at a young age. He predicted meeting her one day and on that same day, she would be his champion; his beloved champion. Knowing about Kayleigh's horrid past, Sheogorath adapted to becoming like a father to her; always protective, always caring, always loving. He wanted nothing more than the best for her, which included the man she was going to marry. Sheogorath took to calling her 'his daughter' on numerous occasions. Most might consider her his obsession. He didn't like the fact that other Princes started taking an interest in her, saying he didn't like 'sharing'. After her death, her mad side, known as Kavaska, became the Princess of the Shivering Isles, ruling the Realm with him. In a way, he had something of his beloved Champion.

**3) Molag Bal, Daedric Prince of Domination: **It was no surprise that Molag Bal was interested in Kayleigh. He was the first Prince to come in contact with her. As he said himself, he could have easily taken her, but due to Sheogorath, he back off. He became close to her as well, but also a little flirtatious. Despite Molag's spiteful and cruel persona, he has a soft spot for the mortal. She was, in fact, his Champion and constantly sending souls his way. Molag was also, somewhat, hurt when he knew of her upcoming death. Kayleigh was the most loyal Champion he had had in a long time, and decided to take her dominant personality after her death. Koracyn, as is her name, became the Duchess of Coldharbor, his realm.

**4) Lisabeth Aria Stormcloak: **Her first child. Lisabeth has green eyes, perfectly chiseled cheekbones like her father, and blonde hair, like her father. Growing up, Lisabeth was more closer to her father, sharing the same stubbornness and courage; although, Lisabeth has, in fact, Kayleigh's explosive anger and sarcasm skills. She was also, most affected by her mother's upcoming death.

**5) William Stormcloak: **Her second child and first son. William has mostly, actually all of, his mother's traits and looks: dark auburn hair, a wide smile, green eyes, interest in magic, and many other things. Therefore, he is very close to his mother. They did everything together. She taught him how to learn new spells, how to enchant. He himself, was hurt to know of his mother's upcoming death, and did not take it well.

**6) Vigilance: **Kayleigh purchased Vigilance, a war dog, from Banning at the Markarth Stables. They immediately grew close and Vigilance was even ready to die for her. Kayleigh would often treat him like a baby, despite the fact that he was a war dog, but one would not really see Vigilance complaining about it. He has been by his master's side through anything and everything. He is also very close to his companion, Swift, Kayleigh's horse. After their meeting, Vigilance actually kept contact with Barbas, Daedric Prince Clavicus Vile's dog. That was how Vigilance managed to get a long and meaningful message to Kayleigh, after he passed on. Vigilance loved Kayleigh more than anything else in the world, and knew there was no way there could ever be a more amazing companion to have. He wanted patiently for her to enter Sovngarde, where he greeted her happily.

**Trivia:  
**1)Kayleigh's original name was Delicia.  
2) She was not supposed to die in "Battle for Solitude".  
3) The reason why her name is 'Kayleigh' is because it is a very teenager-y name, hence echoing her teenage past.  
4) She has a personal dislike for Dwemer, as well as Vampires. Ironically, her dominant personality, Koracyn, is the Mother of Vampires.  
5) Originally, Savos Aren was going to be revealed as her biological father, but that would have put things far too complicated! X(

* * *

**Lisabeth Aria Stormcloak  
****Date of Birth: **18th of Sun's Dawn, 4E 202.  
**Titles: **Harbinger of the Companions, Thane of Windhelm, Jarl of Windhelm  
**Spouse: **Drusus Vulcan

**Short Biography: **Lisabeth is the couple's first child and only daughter. She has chin-length blonde hair, and features that resemble her father. Although, she has Kayleigh's sarcasm and explosive anger. But, she is still very close to Ulfric. She joined the Companion and earned the title of Harbinger. Her choice of weapon used to be a Glass Greatsword, now it was an Ebony Battleaxe, given to her by her mother, after Kayleigh chose Lisabeth as the Thane of Windhelm. In battle, she wears Stormcloak cuirass, crafted by her own mother. She joined the Companions, and became a member of Circle, became a Werewolf (on her own terms), which Kayleigh was not happy about. Lisabeth, in general, is tough, resilient, and holds a strong love for her family members. She was, in fact, the most hurt when she knew of her mother's upcoming death, but tried not to show it. After her mother's passing, she finally married Drusus Vulcan, an Imperial Companion. After her father's death, he gained the title of Jarl of Windhelm.

* * *

**William Stormcloak  
Date of Birth: **6th of Frostfall, 4E 204.  
**Titles: **Arch-Mage of the College of Winterhold, Jarl of Windhelm, High King of Skyrim  
**Spouse: **Varyna Stormcloak (One daughter: Kayleigh Leanne)

**Short Biography: **The couple's second and only son. William has mid-back dark auburn hair, tied into a loose ponytail. He has features that resemble his mother. He has a strong interest in magic; a few reasons why he and his mother were so close. He also has a strong relationship with Odahviing, Kayleigh's Call Dragon. In 4E 225, he married a childhood friend named Varyna, who was a Dark Elf. They actually had feelings for each other a long time ago. They have a daughter, named Kayleigh Leanne, born on 10th of Evening Star, 4E 225. Before Kayleigh's death, she named him Jarl of Windhelm. He wears a set of Novice robes. He also wears his grandmother's hooded cloak, given to him by his mother. He also wields the Wabbajack, also given to him by his mother. After his father's death, he gained the title of High King. William is a very sweet and loving man, with violence not being his preference.

* * *

**Kavaska (Mad personality of Kayleigh)  
****Also known as: **Princess of the Shivering Isles, Daughter of Madness, Lady Sheogorath  
**Personality type:** Mad, dramatic and random personality of Kayleigh.

**Avatar/Description: **Kavaska has Kayleigh's features.  
She is dressed in dark purple trousers, black boots and a vest whereby the right half of it was light purple and the left half as red. Under it, was a collar long-sleeved dress shirt, whereby the left half of it as in light purple and the right half was in red.  
She has green cat-like eyes, and mid-back light brown hair.  
She speaks in Sheogorath's exaggerated mix of the Irish and Scottish accent.  
She uses a cane to walk with; the ball tip has the insignia of the Stormcloaks on it.  
Butterflies often circle her and she holds them in her palm, and they set on her shoulder.

**Short Biography:** Kavaska and Sheogorath both rule The Shivering Isles. Just like his chamberlain, Haskill, she also tends to him, giving him advice, and just, be the little piece of this beloved Champion. Kavaska is absolutely unpredictable, ever so dramatic, and highly insane, as well as random – in short, the perfect female representation of Sheogorath. This sort of echoes the meaning of Sheogorath being 'already inside each of us'. Just like Kayleigh, she is quick to anger, and be known to threaten anyone who defies her, Sheogorath, or anyone she knows. Just like Koracyn, she is also highly protective of the Stormcloak family, seeing as how she is fragment of Kayleigh. She has a close relationship with Kayleigh's son, William.

* * *

**Koracyn (Dominant personality of Kayleigh)  
****Also known as: **Duchess of Coldharbor, Daughter of Dominance, Lady of Corruption, Mother of Vampires  
**Personality type:** Dominant, defiant, and evil personality of Kayleigh.

**Avatar/Description: **Koracyn is dressed in a black long-sleeved flowing gown with black gloves, with black high-heeled boots.  
She also has Kayleigh's features.  
She has green eyes, fangs, black lipstick and black eye shadow for her make-up, as well as mid-back black hair.  
She also speaks in a lower tone, thus mimicking Molag Bal, as well as a cold, evil laugh.  
She wields the Mace of Molag Bal, granted to her after Kayleigh's death.  
She also has a raven that is always on her shoulder named Rikhard.

**Short Biography: **Koracyn is Molag Bal's right-hand woman, being the Duchess of Coldharbor; her sole purpose is to please her master, Molag Bal. He, in turn, has the utmost respect for her. The speculation is, however, that they have an intimate relationship. Like Kavaska, she does holds a soft spot for Kayleigh's children, after seeing her children mourn for their mother. After all, Koracyn is merely a fragment of Kayleigh. When Kayleigh's granddaughter turned 16 and was about to go travelling for the first time, Koracyn appeared and gave her the Mace of Molag Bal, saying it was a gift from herself and Molag, seeing as how she reminded them of Kayleigh.

* * *

**Kavaska and Koracyn's relationship: **Kavaska and Koracyn, being personality fragments of Kayleigh, know everything about each other. They are able to get along; constantly gossiping and talking about certain matters. When they come together, they are never apart. However, Koracyn sometimes, cannot stand her mad sister. However, they are both highly protective of each other; this is seen when encountering the other Daedric Princes.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed the story trivia, the interviews and the biographies! :D  
**

******Remember! L****eave me some suggestions for the one-shots portion of this story! It will be called "Runaway With My Heart: Extra Chapters", and it will feature official and unofficial content. I'm working on one official chapter, but let me know what you guys would want to see official or unofficial! :D**  


**********And I bid you all farewell, until we meet in my next Elder Scrolls fan-fiction, be it the extra chapters versions of this, or new ones :)  
**


	105. Comfort

**The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim ****–**** Ulfric Stormcloak & Kayleigh Leanne ****–**** "Runaway With My Heart"**

* * *

**Location: Palace of the Kings (Rooftop), Windhelm  
5th of Rain's Hand, 5E 2  
8:42pm**

"Come on, Lisa. It's alright. It's alright, don't cry."

On that day, in the morning, the Stormcloak family said goodbye to Ulfric Stormcloak, who had finally gave into his illness. When William went to wake him up in the morning, he had found that his father had passed away in his sleep. After the funeral, Lisabeth, William, Varyna, little Kayleigh and Drusus went to the rooftop of the Palace of the Kings, after burying Ulfric. It was then that Lisabeth finally broke down in her husband's arms.

"No… it's NOT alright!" She sobbed into Drusus's chest. "My father's GONE, Drusus! HOW can it be alright?!"

"Come on, Lisa." William was just as heartbroken, but he was holding his daughter tightly in his arms, who was sobbing quietly. "We'll have to face it: Father's gone."

"He's right where he has to be, Lisa: in Sovngarde," Varyna tried to calm her.

"BUT I WANT MY DADDY!" She wailed.

"Lisa, honey, you really shouldn't be wailing like that. All of Skyrim can hear you."

That tranquil and sweet voice, however, was new to everyone's ears. In fact, it's one that nobody had heard in years together. The Stormcloak family turned around and let their jaws drop to the ground, none of them able to pick it up.

Little Kayleigh broke away from her father's grip and ran to the woman. "Grandma! Grandma, you're here!"

The 29-year-old Kayleigh Leanne stood was in her studded armor, hooded cloak, and wearing her Amulet of Talos around her neck. She enveloped her granddaughter in her arms. "I missed you too, Kayleigh."

"Mommy!" Next, it was William's turn to hug his mother. He almost picked her off the ground, to which Kayleigh giggled at.

"Wow! You're as strong as your father!" Kayleigh laughed out loud, after William put her down. She then glanced at Lisabeth. "Lisa, honey…"

"Mother…" Lisabeth was about ready to cry again when her mother hugged her tightly and stroked her back in comfort.

"It's alright, honey. Mommy's here…" Kayleigh assured.

"Mother, how? When…?" Varyna was confused beyond anything.

"Well, let me explain," Kayleigh prepared to speak. "My rightful place is in Sovngarde, don't worry. Akatosh just granted me the ability to leave Sovngarde whenever I needed to, for a short time. I came here for a reason, and I think you all know why."

The Stormcloaks exchanged looks with each other.

"Look I know it's… going to hard: without me or your father around," Kayleigh looked at both Lisabeth and William. "But you are now the High King of Skyrim," She ran a hand past her son's cheek. "You are now Jarl of Windhelm," She ran her hand past her daughter's cheek. "These are big responsibilities, and you have to attend to them."

"Life isn't worth it anymore, Mother!" Lisabeth sniffed. "We don't have you! We don't even have Daddy anymore! How can we continue like this?"

"Honey, you can!" Kayleigh cupped her cheeks. "As far as I've known, you've always been a strong girl. You can do this. I know you were very close to your father, but death is a natural process of life. Please, you have to except this,"

Lisabeth continued to lament.

Kayleigh sighed, and she knew it was time to reply the messages. "Alright. I have a few messages from your father. Do you want them or not?"

Lisabeth, William and little Kayleigh looked at her with wide eyes.

"Tell us, Grandma!" Little Kayleigh gripped her hand. "What did Grandpa say?"

Kayleigh giggled. "Alright. Kayleigh, your grandfather wants you to be a good girl and protect your parents. He also wants you to grow up and be a great wizard, just like you've always dreamed off."

Little Kayleigh giggled. "I will! I will!"

Kayleigh smiled at the innocent child. "Varyna," She walked up her daughter-in-law. "This is from the both of us. We're glad you came into our son's life. Whatever you do, wherever you go, you're always a Stormcloak." Kayleigh touched her cheek lovingly. "And we love you very much."

Varyna nodded at that, tears prevented her from speaking.

"Drusus," She walked up to him. "This is from the both of us as well," She informed. "Make out little girl cry and we'll come back and haunt you in your dreams,"

Everybody on the rooftop laughed at that.

"I'm just joking," Kayleigh laughed. "But we're glad you're part of the family. Thank you for keeping Lisa safe and making her happy."

"Thank you for letting me be part of the family," The Imperial smiled.

Kayleigh smiled back and then turned to William. "Will… your father is very proud of you. At 21, you became Master Wizard of the College. And you married a wonderful girl. In many ways, you grew up before you actually grew up." She ran her hand past his cheeks again. "We know you'll rule this country well and lead it to prosperity and greatness. Just… stay handsome and loving always, yeah?"

William nodded at that. "Definitely, Mommy."

"Lisa, honey?" She called for her first child. "Look at me, dear," She pushed her chin upwards. "I know you miss your father very much. He missed you too. After all, the both of you were inseparable. Now, you're going to take the seat that his father had: being the Jarl of Windhelm. And I know you will take care of our lively city. I know you'll punch some sense into your brother if you need to,"

That statement caused her to chuckle. "Yeah, I will."

"We miss you too, dear. Your father wants you to know that he loves you. Very much." She glanced at each of them. "All of you. And nothing, _nothing _is ever going to change that. You're our family. And we will always look out for you. Alright?"

Lisabeth nodded, the tears rolling down her cheeks. "I miss you too, Daddy…"

"Me too…" William sniffed.

"Me three!" Little Kayleigh included.

"We all do, Father." Varyna looked up at the heavens.

"I'll do it," Kayleigh turned her head back to Lisabeth, who had spoken. "I'll rule Windhelm as her Jarl. And I'll make Daddy proud of me."

Kayleigh grinned at that. "He will practically explode with joy!" She said. "It'll all be alright soon, Lisa. I promise." She tucked her daughter's blonde hair behind her ear for her. "Just hang in there."

Lisabeth sighed and glanced at the city of Windhelm below them, letting the last tears roll down, before she wiped them off her cheeks. Then, her brother surprised her with a big hug, trying to comfort her further, and she was more than happy to accept it.

"Are you all going to be alright?" Kayleigh asked.

"We'll be fine," Lisabeth answered, as she pulled back. "We've got each other." She smiled at her younger brother. "You um… you should probably get back to Sovngarde. Daddy must be waiting for you."

"He knows I'm here." She smiled at her family. "Take care of yourselves. We'll be watching over you all."

Little Kayleigh could only insist on one last hug from her grandmother, to which Kayleigh lovingly gave one.

"Goodbye." With that, Kayleigh disappeared into thin air, returning to her place in Sovngarde.

The Stormcloak family struggled to hold back their tears. Together, they all glanced at the glorious city of Windhelm, as she laid there under the star-dotted black sky. They were grateful for Kayleigh returning back to him and making everything just a little easier to bear. Knowing that both Kayleigh and Ulfric would be watching and guiding them until the end of time, they felt better about this all. Right now, they had a country in their hands, and only the Stormcloak family was capable of running it, just like how their Dragonborn once did.

* * *

**SURPRISE, Y'ALL! :D**

**I had wanted to put this in "Runaway With My Heart: Extra Chapters", but I decided, that I had to put it in here. I felt that it was only right :)**

**Also, I had wanted to ask… did anybody notice that in chapter 100, the last date and time is 4th of Rain's Hand, 1:36am and that in chapter 1, the first date and time is 4th of Rain's Hand, 1:36pm? MIND. BLOWN. Not really, I did that on purpose x) **

**So please guys, hop on over to "Runaway With My Heart: Extra Chapters" and follow it for more RWMH! :D **


	106. An Unlikely Birthday Present

**UPDATED A/N (18 July 2013): HEY Y'ALL! :D Ashleigh here! I know some of you guys might be confused s let me explain!  
Instead of dumping the extra chapters in a new story, I've decided to shift it all here instead. Because it appears that until now, I have people attempting to follow this one! XD So I thought that I might as well put the new official/unofficial ones here instead, and make it one big happy story! :)**

**A/N: Seems like I can't let go of this story anytime soon...**

**Hello, all! New readers and old, welcome to the spinoff of my hit Skyrim fan-fiction, "Runaway With My Heart". You are now reading the official and unofficial and just-for-fun spin-off of it. This is where I will write and post official or unofficial or just-for-fun content based on RWMH. If you are new, you'll have to read the story! Head over to my stories list and search for "Runaway With My Heart".**

**The purpose of this separate story was to tear away from the original, since the original was solely based on Ulfric Stormcloak and my Dragonborn OC, Kayleigh Leanne. Here, we will view almost all the characters, and other parts of the story you wanted to see, or parts of the story that would have been fun to see.**

**Updates will ****_not _****be as frequent as before. I will update anytime I have written something new :)**

* * *

**The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim – "Runaway With My Heart" (Official/Unofficial One-Shots)**

* * *

**This is an official chapter.**

**Summary: Little Kayleigh, daughter of William and Varyna Stormcloak, gets an unexpected birthday present for her 16th birthday from an unexpected guest.**

* * *

**Location: Kayleigh's Bedroom, Palace of the Kings, Windhelm  
10th of Evening Star, 5E 3  
9:31am**

Kayleigh Leanne Stormcloak continued to stare out of the window as she had her fingers around a tankard of tea. She had woken up today with the feeling of turning 16, finally. Because now she could start travelling. Her parents, William and Varyna Stormcloak, promised their daughter that she could go travelling after her 16th birthday. Now that the 10th of Evening Star has arrived, nobody could stop her now.

Although the Nord-Dark Elf had a smile on her lips, it was a small one, as she thought about how she had been named. She had been named after her grandmother, the legendary Dragonborn, High Queen Kayleigh Leanne Stormcloak. Some said that she resembled her, and that was most definitely a good thing. She had loved her grandmother very much. Kayleigh had passed on four years ago due to illness at the age of 65. Too young, if one asked. Way too young.

Little Kayleigh could still remember finding her grandfather, Ulfric Stormcloak, holding her grandmother tightly in his arms, trying to wake her up. She also remembered that, at the funeral, Kayleigh's dragon soul had been taken to be with the Gods forever, just as was stated. Those yellow swirls of light transformed into a roaring Dragon, and then made its way to the heavens above. It was a magnificent sight to remember for life.

"Good morning, Child."

Little Kayleigh gasped at that low and menacing greeting. She jumped out of her seat and glanced at the young woman before her: dressed in a black long-sleeved flowing gown with black gloves, with black high-heeled boots. She had green eyes, fangs, black lipstick and black eye shadow, as well as mid-back black hair. She sat on little Kayleigh's bed casually, one leg over the other, and a warm smile on her lips.

"Wha…" She did not know what to make of this. "K… Koracyn, right?"

Koracyn, the Duchess of Coldharbor and Daedric Prince Molag Bal's right-hand woman, kept her smile. "It warms my heart to know you remember me. Yes, Child. I'm Koracyn, the dominant personality of your grandmother, Kayleigh."

"What… what are you doing here?" Her voice trembled at the sheer sight of this dangerous woman.

"Now now," She continued to smile. "Don't be afraid of me. I won't hurt you. I will _never _hurt you. You are, after all, my granddaughter," She told her sweetly, but unable to break free from her ominous tone. "In a way…" She added.

"I'm sorry, it's just that…"

"It's me. I understand." She nodded. "But this is my form, unfortunately. You'll have to get used to it. Now, if I may explain my reason for being here, dearest Kayleigh?"

"Sure," Little Kayleigh said. "What is it? It's been a while since you and Kavaska visited. The last time we saw you two was when…" The words were stuck in her windpipe.

"Your grandfather. I know." Koracyn nodded at that. "I don't wish to bring up memories, Child. I'll just get to it. Today is your birthday, I understand,"

"Yes," She confirmed. "I turn 16 today,"

Koracyn smiled. "Yes, you do." She got up and walked up to her. "Happy Birthday, dearest. I am here to deliver mine and Molag Bal's present to you."

Little Kayleigh smiled a little. "Please, it's not necessary…"

"Too late, dearest. I'm already here with it," Then, Koracyn unhooked the Mace of Molag Bal from her waist and presented it to her with both hands. "Here you are. Toss aside that Daedric Dagger, Child. You will now wield this."

Little Kayleigh's eyes widened at the sight of the enormous green-glowing spikey mace. "Sweet Talos…" She squeaked.

"Go on. It won't bite. Not you, at least."

Kayleigh accepted the mace, but almost dropped it due to its weight. "It's heavy!"

"You'll get used to it," Koracyn said.

She grunted. "Uh, I hope so!" She glanced at it. "But… but you didn't have to do this, Koracyn. This is your weapon. This… this was…"

"Your grandmother's prized possession, yes." Koracyn agreed to that. "But Molag and I wanted you to have it,"

"Why?" She asked.

Koracyn bit her lower lip. "It's because of you, Child. You… you reminded Molag of his Champion. Not because of your given name, but because of your features. Faintly, you resembled Kayleigh, and it was only natural that you do. And besides…" She smiled. "That mace should be in the hands of someone capable of wielding it."

"But I just started to wield one-handed weapons, Koracyn," She pointed out. "Magic is my stronger point. And I don't think I'm alright with the idea of sending souls to Molag every one and then. Grandma may have done it, but I don't like to hurt people."

Koracyn arched an eyebrow. "First of all, dearest, your grandmother did send souls to Molag, yes, but they deserved the eternal pain and suffering that awaited them. Just like you, she took human life very seriously. Now, Molag and I want you to have the mace, because we _want _you to have it. As for sending souls, do not worry your pretty little mind about that. That is _my _job. And believe me," She smirked evilly. "I don't really need a mace for that…"

Little Kayleigh decided not to think about what she meant by that. "You two really think I should wield this?"

"We do," She nodded. "It's our little gift, dearest. But I tell you what: if at any time you don't want to wield it anymore for whatever reason, let me know, alright? I'll make life easier for you, if that's what you want. I can see if I can enchant that Daedric Dagger into something more _deadly_…"

Little Kayleigh smiled at her. "That's… sweet of you, Koracyn. I'll do that. But as of now..." She glanced at the mace. "I think I'd like to see what it was like to walk in Grandmother's shoes. She was a powerful warrior. And I'm so proud to be carrying the Dragon's blood."

"I know you are, dear Child. I know you are." Koracyn allowed a smile to appear. She then kissed her on the forehead and whispered, "Your grandmother constantly watches over you all. Remember that, dearest. You are never alone."

Little Kayleigh smiled at that. "That's really comforting, Koracyn. Thanks for telling me. I hope you make her proud of me one day."

"Oh but you already have, Child." Koracyn assured.

_Knock, knock. _

"Kayleigh? Can I come in?"

Little Kayleigh gasped at that. She glanced at Koracyn, who nodded. "Sure, Daddy."

William Stormcloak, now High King of Skyrim, entered his daughter's bedroom and gasped. "OH MY-"

"I always knew you'd cry out in the same manner as your mother," Koracyn laughed.

"K-Koracyn? What are you doing here?" He then caught sight of the Mace of Molag Bal in his daughter's arms.

"Just delivering a birthday present to the Child," She said. "I mean no harm. She is every bit of my granddaughter as she is your mother's."

"I… I understand that." William trembled. "It's just that-"

"Hm. Maybe I should visit more often then." Koracyn glanced at the both of them. "You two need to stop acting so scared of me. It still doesn't help that I have Kayleigh's features? How unfortunate." She sighed. "Well, I should be going. A beastly soul in Dawnstar awaits to be taken by me." Koracyn turned back to little Kayleigh and ran hand past her cheek. "Happy Birthday once again, dearest Kayleigh. I will be looking out for you, no doubt. So don't worry." She kissed her on her forehead once again. "Do take care of yourself, and of your parents."

Little Kayleigh giggled. "You can count on that, Koracyn! Thank you for your present!"

Koracyn smiled once more at her, before turning to a quivering William. "Hm… maybe I should have Kavaska stop by to see you, seeing as you are less frightened of her."

"I mean no disrespect, Koracyn-"

"I get it, dearest William," She held up a gloved hand. "I'm just a fragment, and a scary fragment at that. Kavaska is a bit… more colourful than I. I'll just go," She said with a little smile. "Take care, William… Your mother is so very proud of you." With that, she disappeared into thin air.

"I'd… I'd like to think that…" He whispered to himself.

"Daddy?" He turned to little Kayleigh, who was still holding the massive mace in her arms.

William smiled at her. "So," He scratched the back of his head, trying to make sense of this. "You now wield Grandma's mace?"

"Koracyn said it was a present." She said. "A highly unlikely present if you ask me, but…" She felt the weight of it. "Hey. It's still pretty impressive. It would remind me to work on using weapons, though."

William smiled at that. "I bet it does. You can start by training with Drusus on the rooftop. Today."

Little Kayleigh gaped. "But Daddy-"

"Travelling is always there for you, dear, but Drusus isn't going to be, if he's needed for his Thane-ly duties. So come on," He motioned for her to follow him. "Let's go get him."

She grinned. "Sure."

Kayleigh followed her father out of her room, and eventually, to the rooftop where Drusus Vulcan, the Thane of Windhelm and her uncle, began to teach her about using maces. All she could think about was how powerful her grandmother must have felt when she herself wielded this powerful mace once. In fact, she almost wished that Kayleigh herself was here to teach her about using a mace.

However, little Kayleigh was going to find out that her grandmother watching her from a distance, with her arms folded across her chest, was going to be good enough.

"I can't think of anyone better to wield Molag's mace than you, Kayleigh."

* * *

**A/N: To quote from Koracyn's biography that is in the RWMH story, "Like Kavaska, she does holds a soft spot for Kayleigh's children, after seeing her children mourn for their mother. After all, Koracyn is merely a fragment of Kayleigh." **

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this! I know YOU did, Elira ;)**

**And hey, be a sport and leave me some suggestions, yeah? What would you like to see?**

**Until then, wish me luck for my exams! :D**

**Lots of love,  
Ashleigh ;)**


	107. My Saviour

**The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim – "Runaway With My Heart" (Official/Unofficial One-Shots)**

* * *

**This is an unofficial chapter.**

**Summary: During the events of chapter 90-91, what if there had been an attack on Windhelm?**

* * *

**Location: Master Bedroom, Palace of the Kings, Windhelm  
8th of Second Seed, 4E 237  
6:58am  
(During Chapter 90-91) **

Ulfric Stormcloak laid on his side of the bed, but his body refused to let him drift to sleep. He had just had a big, giant spat with his beloved wife, Kayleigh Leanne, who had a breakdown regarding her coming death. She yelled at him, he yelled at her, she looked like she was about ready to punch him… it was nasty.

Right now, she had taken off, and he did not know whether she was in one of the guestrooms, in the Shivering Isles, or out of the palace. Her location had been a total mystery to him for a long time. They had fought last night and now the Sun was ready to arise. He never left his bedroom; he had spent all this time trying to figure out what went wrong.

Ulfric finally decided: he got out of his bed, quickly changed, and decided to look for her. It was then only that in the main hall, that he found Lisabeth, William, Varyna, little Kayleigh and Drusus around the dining table.

* * *

"Son? Where's your mother?"

"I was about to ask you, Father," William Stormcloak said, as he got up from his place at the dining table. "We heard… a commotion last night and the next thing we knew, Mommy stormed out of the palace. We followed her until she stopped at the stables where she broke down in front of us."

Ulfric sighed heavily. "Gods… where is she now?"

"We don't know," Lisabeth mumbled, hand around a tankard of mead. "She told us to leave her be. She said she just wanted some time alone."

"Alone? At the stables?"

"She was in tears, but also angry." She pointed out. "I could see a Shout coming my way. Anyway," She continued. "She assured us that she would return to the palace. We waited all night before we fell asleep here."

That explained why his children, daughter-in-law and granddaughter looked like they had just woken up from an interrupted sleep. A very uncomfortable interrupted sleep.

"Did she return, Grandpa?" Little Kayleigh asked.

"She's not with me. I never slept last night." He admitted.

"But then where is she?" Little Kayleigh was getting worried.

"Alright," Lisabeth got up from her seat and arched her back. "Hunting time." She sighed in annoyance. "If I hadn't removed the Beastblood yet, I could sniff her out."

"Then we all would need to search for her." Drusus Vulcan, her Imperial lover said. "You don't think she would have left Windhelm, right?"

"No, she didn't have anything on her. She can't go travelling." Ulfric said. "Try the Temple, the inn, the marketplace and the stables. Damn it, tear Windhelm apart for her."

Just then, what sounded like a large explosion nearly shook everyone out of their seats.

"What in Gods' name?" Ulfric tried to make sense of that. He walked to the main doors of the palace and pushed one of them open…

… Only to see a giant fire at the main doors of Windhelm.

"THALMOR!"

"THALMOR AGENTS! RUN!"

Ulfric gaped upon hearing the cries of some of his citizens. That was when he himself noticed some Elven-armoured Altmers, and well that those typical Thalmor mage robes. They were terrorizing the townspeople, forcing them into their homes and hurting those who opposed them. The Stormcloak soldiers on duty were struggling to defeat them.

Lisabeth walked up to her father and glanced at the sight. "Oh my…"

"Son," Ulfric called out for William. "Take Varyna and the child and stay here. Lisabeth, Drusus, get all the Stormcloak soldiers in the Bloodworks! This is NOT a drill!"

"We're being attacked!"

* * *

"GET OFF MY COUNTRY, THALMOR! DIDN'T MY MOTHER ALREADY KICK YOUR ASS ONCE?!"

"SO WHERE IS THE DYING NORD, HUH?! HIDING AWAY IN FEAR OF GOING TO SOVNGARDE EARLIER?!"

"**SHUT UP, AND GO BACK TO THE SUMMERSET ISLES, YOU YELLOW-SKINNED BASTARDS!" **

Amongst the firebolts, the ice spikes, lighting bolts, the stabbing, the smashing and crashing, one could hear Lisabeth Aria yelling at the top of her lungs to her unforeseen opponents. After 34 years, the _Thalmor_ were back. And they were bigger, meaner, and stronger than before. Ulfric and Galmar Stone-Fist may have been beyond their fighting years, but that was not going to stop them from protecting Windhelm. However, it seemed that they were outnumbered. The Thalmor were overpowering the Stormcloak soldiers, and they were doing it rapidly.

"Seize the Stormcloaks! But don't kill them just yet!"

That ego-bloated grim female voice… Ulfric could not believe his eyes.

"Grandpa!" Just then, little Kayleigh's voice rang in his ears. He turned to find his son, daughter-in-law and granddaughter in the arms off several Thalmor soldiers.

"Kayleigh!" Lisabeth then drove her Glass Greatsword into another Thalmor wizard before screaming, "Let them go!"

"Surrender now, Stormcloaks, or the child gets it!" One of the soldiers levelled his Elven Dagger with little Kayleigh's neck. The same thing was with William and Varyna. William had been hit repeatedly, Ulfric could tell.

"Daddy, DON'T surrender! We can take them!" Lisabeth told him.

That was when Ulfric, Lisabeth and Drusus realized that every single Stormcloak soldier had been slain and that they were now surrounded by Thalmor. Every citizen had been forced into their homes and those who didn't make it, were killed.

"Oh… Gods…" Lisabeth gasped.

"Surrender, Stormcloaks, and we can make this as painless as possible!" Said another Thalmor agent.

"Lisa…" Drusus murmured to her, gripping his Steel Battleaxe, eyeing each of the Thalmor that were surrounding them.

"Grandpa!" Little Kayleigh was about to sob; the Elven Dagger to her throat was scaring her greatly.

"All of you," Ulfric called out to Lisabeth, Drusus and Galmar. "Hands down. Now."

"Ulfric!" Galmar cried out.

"We're outnumbered and overpowered, Galmar! Just do as I say!"

Hesitant at first, but they all obeyed. Thalmor agents swooped in as seized them as well. "You were always weak, Ulfric," Ulfric turned his head and there was Elenwen: with aging features, but her Mer blood keeping her going. "I expected nothing more."

* * *

Out of the Palace of the Kings, all the Thalmor were gathered; the Stormcloak family were aligned in a single line, each one of them forced to their knees by a Thalmor.

"I won't ask _again_, Ulfric," Elenwen, with her hands behind her back, walked up to Ulfric. "Where is she?"

"For the last time, you repulsive Elf…" He gasped for air, after receiving a punch, causing his lip to split. "I don't know…"

"Lies!" One of the Thalmor agents walked up to him, Elven Sword in hand. "You have her hidden somewhere, Stormcloak. You can make this easier by telling us, before we find her ourselves,"

"Or maybe, First Emissary," Another agent walked up to her. "She took off. Saw how we were dominating her little city and fled for her life."

"SHUT UP!" Lisabeth bellowed, growling at them. "My Mother is _not _a coward! Don't you DARE speak of her like that!"

"Then where is she?!"

"We don't know!" She yelled back.

"Why don't we just kill them?" Another agent suggested. "She'll bound to come running and then we can catch her,"

"Whatever it takes, we mustn't allow soldiers from the other Holds to come here," Elenwen told them, not taking her eyes off Ulfric. "Kill him,"

Ulfric looked up to her.

She smirked. "Nothing hurts more than a dead husband."

Lisabeth gasped. "No… NO!" She struggled to break free. "Don't! DON'T TOUCH HIM!"

"Stop this, Thalmor!" William screamed as well, trying to break free. "Don't do this! Take me instead! Don't hurt my father!"

"No!" Lisabeth shook her head. "You want to kill someone, you beast? Kill me instead! Don't touch my father! Leave him out of this!"

Elenwen thought for a bit, not without keep her sick smile on her face. "That's not a bad idea at all," She turned to the Thalmor with the Elven Battleaxe. "Kill the husband and the son." She glanced at Drusus. "And the Imperial son-in-law as well,"

Drusus growled and Lisabeth was about to tear up at what Elenwen said. "No…"

"Keep the women and the child alive… _for now…_"

"Will!" Varyna cried out.

The Thalmor readied his Elven Battleaxe, as he prepared to raise it and bring it down on Ulfric's head.

"Daddy!" Lisabeth cried out. "STOP! DON'T DO THIS!"

The Thalmor raised the Battleaxe…

"**Iiss… SLEN NUS!" **

Like a blizzard, or even a snow-storm, that Ice Form Shout froze most of the Thalmor present alive. The remaining, including Elenwen and the agent ready to behead Ulfric, were taken aback.

"Keep… your… hideous paws… off MY FAMILY…"

The Stormcloaks began to smile, when hope was flashing before their eyes.

"Grandma!"

Kayleigh Leanne Stormcloak stood before the remaining Thalmor with a mean look on her face; she was ready to spill blood. Guts, if needed. She had conjured a Daedric Sword in her right hand and had the lightning bolt spell in her left palm, and prepared to face the dozens of Thalmor before her.

"There you are, Nord…" Elenwen glared at her.

"Orders, First Emissary?"

"Seize her. I want her alive."

"Not if I kill you first, BITCH!" Kayleigh screamed.

"The lot of us, against you, Nord!" The Thalmor agent who was about to behead Ulfric, now protecting Elenwen, pointed out the obvious. "How can you _possibly _win this?"

Kayleigh only kept a smirk on her lips. "Look around you," She simply said.

They all did, the Stormcloaks and Thalmor… and were shocked to see what was surrounding them:

_**Golden Saints, Dark Seducers, and Vampires. **_

Elenwen's stomach churned even further, when she turned back to Kayleigh and spotted two other-worldly creatures standing behind her. "Oh no…"

"Oh-HO-HO YES! You dare TRY to INVADE my beloved Champion's country? I… HATE INVASIONS!"

"My feisty beauty, what do you desire?"

"Kill everyone," Kayleigh kept her killer gaze on Elenwen. "But I want her alive."

Molag Bal, Daedric Prince of Domination smirked at that request. "Then you shall have it, my dearest."

"**ATTACK!"**

The Thalmor versus Golden Saints and Dark Seducers of The Shivering Isles, and well as Vampires: a battle no one will ever witness twice in their lifetime. The Thalmor, however, were no match for the combined power of the 3 factions, and were soon slaughtered, burned alive, frozen and even electrocuted.

Elenwen and the guard protecting her were all that remained.

Kayleigh raised her hand and fired an Ice Spike at the Thalmor guard, penetrating his throat. Elenwen, shocked at what had happened to her protection, attempted to turn around and leave but when she did, she bumped right into Molag Bal, who stared into her eyes with an intense gaze.

"Hello, petty mortal," He greeted her, and then pulled her up to her feet by gripping on her neck. "I have seized her, dearest Champion. What do you desire?"

"OOH! OOH, You can leave her with me!" Sheogorath skipped up to them. "I'm sure she would enjoy a nice walk through Dementia!"

Kayleigh walked over to them, smirking evilly. "That's not a bad idea, Sheo. Do just that."

"What? What is that, Nord?" Elenwen tried to wrestle out of Molag Bal's grip. "Let me go! Unhand me!"

"Release her, would you, Molag?" She kindly requested.

Although confused, Molag did just that, and Elenwen struggled to catch her breath. That was when Kayleigh finally reach to them. She brought Elenwen to her feet… and delivered a hard slap to her face, causing her to fall to her knees once again.

"Bring someone up just to take them down again? HA! I LOVE IT!" Sheogorath clapped.

"Take her away, Sheo." Kayleigh glared at Elenwen. "Drive her to insanity." She got down to Elenwen's level. "Sheogorath here is going to punish you, Elenwen, and you won't even know it. That's the beauty… of madness…" Smirking again, she punched her in the jaw this time. "Get her away before I kill her all together!"

"Kayleigh…?" Kayleigh turned to the weak calling of her name. Ulfric had finally been released of his bonds, as well as the rest of the Stormcloak family.

She jogged up to him and threw her arms around his neck. "Ulfric!" She pulled back and inspected that cut on his lip. "Are you alright? Did she hurt you badly?"

He gave the best smile he had managed to muster. "I'm fine, dear. Now that you're here."

She smiled back and hugged him again.

"Better than me, I can tell you that much! Ow…" William chuckled, but then winced. Both Varyna and little Kayleigh hugged him tightly, thanking the Gods that he was alright.

"You didn't have to put your life of the line like that, silly!" Varyna cupped his cheeks. "But I'm glad you're alright."

"Come on, Ryn." William ran a hand past her cheek. "You know I would die for you."

Lisabeth was hugging Drusus tightly, and refused to let go of him, even though she was quite possibly strangling him.

Kayleigh just heaved a sigh of relief, glad that this was all over.

* * *

**Location: Master Bedroom, Palace of the Kings**

Kayleigh could not thank Sheogorath and Molag Bal for their assistance. They were more than happy to come to the aid of their champion, anyways. The Thalmor terror in Windhelm was over. With Elenwen gone, there was quite possibly, no hope for revival.

"You know, you may be much, _much _older than me… but you can still pack a punch," Kayleigh said cheekily, tended to the cut on his lip.

"Are you imply that I'm old, Kayleigh?"

"Yes."

"Now you've wounded me," He said, pulled a sad face.

"Aw…" She giggled. "Don't be sad. You're still handsome!"

Ulfric chuckled at that. "To you, at least." When she was finally done, he took one of her hands. "I'm glad you're alright."

She sat down beside him on the bed and smiled sweetly. "I'm glad _you're _alright."

"Where were you anyway?"

"Hjerim. I needed to clear my head for a bit. Then I heard all the commotion." She said. "I'm just glad… I was able to come in time."

Ulfric then kissed her lovingly on her forehead. "Thank you. You saved me. You saved the family."

She gave a small smile at that, as she clasped both of his hands. "I love you."

He touched foreheads with her, and captured her green eyes with his own. "I love _you_. My saviour."

* * *

**A/N: Needless to say, I had a bit too much fun with this chapter. Something I've been working in my spare time. I'll continue with more after my current Oblivion story ends :)**


	108. Forgotten Memories

**The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim – "Runaway With My Heart" (Official/Unofficial One-Shots)**

* * *

**WARNING! SPOILERS FOR THE SHIVERING ISLES QUEST IN TES IV: OBLIVION!**

**This a chapter that can be either official or unofficial **

**Summary: Kavaska, the mad and dramatic personality of the Dragonborn, Kayleigh Leanne, is having a blast as Princess of the Shivering Isels. But what does she do when Sheogorath... starts having memory problem from the Oblivion crisis?**

* * *

**Location: Main Hall, The Madhouse, The Shivering Isles, Oblivion  
5th Era**

Kavaska, the mad and dramatic personality of the Dragonborn, Kayleigh Leanne Stormcloak, went by a few names: Daughter of Madness, Lady Sheogorath, and of course, Princess of the Shivering Isles. She was Daedric Prince Sheogorath's right-hand woman, tending to him just as Haskill, his chamberlain, would. She was crazy; crazy for her beloved Daedric Prince. Every crazy feeling that Kayleigh could not deliver, Kavaska would make up for it. She was, in short, the love Kayleigh had for Sheogorath.

Kavaska practically skipped back to the Madhouse after a lovely walk through Mania. She was keen on seeing Sheogorath once she entered. Although… she was in for a little shock.

Kavaska's eyebrows furrowed when she spotted Sheogorath in his throne, both hands on his cane, but he had the most heartbroken look on his face, as he stared into space.

Although initially confused, she walked up to him anyway, with her crazy smile. "Sheo! You look ever so SAD! Eat a cheese!" She suggested. "You'll feel better!"

Sheogorath, however, kept his forlorn look. In a way, he had seemed oblivious to her presence.

Kavaska furrowed her eyebrows. "Sheo? Why the long face?" She then gasped dramatically. "DID WE RUN OUT OF CHEESE?!" She said, her eyes widening. "OH, THIS IS A DISASTER! I-"

"My Princess, if you would halt your madness," Haskill, their chamberlain, then spoke. "We are not out of cheese."

Kavaska managed to stop her dramatic shock. "Oh…" She calmed down. "Then, why is my Sheo so sad?" She turned back to him, and he still looked so blue.

"Forgive me, my Princess, but I will have to explain later." He said serenely.

Kavaska shook her head. "Oh no no no no no no, Haskill! I demand answers! Now!"

"My princess…"

"Young lady…." Sheogorath's voice was picked up by the Daughter of Madness. She spun around to face him. "Have you ever met Martin Septim? Wonderful lad… Was gone too soon…" He shook his head dejectedly.

If Kavaska did not have her Stormcloak cane to lean on, she would have fainted right there and then. Her jaw plunged onto the ground at his sentence. "S-Sheo…"

"Forgive me," He got up from his throne. "I seem… to be having trouble remembering." He looked at her. "Do you know of the Oblivion Crisis, milady? About Martin Septim? Anything about Kvatch?"

Kavaska just kept her blanked, shocked expression and shook her head. _This is not happening. This is NOT happening._ "N-No, Sheo. Nothing at all."

"Oh. What a shame," He said. "Hm… maybe a nice walk in the gardens would help me. My sweet lady, would you be so kind as to be my company then?" He held out his hand, as a gentleman would.

Kavaska glanced at his hand, before giving him a faked smile and taking his hand. "Of course, Sheo. I would be honoured."

He grinned. "Now, now, my dear lady. It is I who would be honoured. Might I ask for your name?"

She froze. She was sure she had heard one of her heartstrings tearing. "I'm… Kavaska. Daughter of Madness. Lady Sheogorath. And Princess…. Of the Shivering Isles."

"Ah. I vaguely remember that name, my dear, but…" He placed a hand on her cheek. "This face? Ah, I remember it very well. I just… can't seem to put a name to it." He sighed. "Anyway, shall we?"

* * *

**Later…**

In their little walk through the Madhouse's gardens, Sheogorath kept trying to 'unlock memories' from the Oblivion Crisis, and about Martin Septim. This was only leading to one thing, and that was the one thing that Kavaska feared the most: the Hero of Kvatch. Kavaska knew of Sheogorath's past as the Daedric Prince of Order, Jyggalag. Haskill told Kavaska, or rather Kayleigh, the story.

Jyggalag was one of the most powerful Daedric Princes. So powerful that the other Princes began to fear his power. As a result, they cursed him to live in opposition of everything he stood for, everything he loathed: madness. At the end of every Era, Jyggalag was allowed to return to his original form in an event known 'the Greymarch'. In each of them, Jyggalag's forces, known as the Knights of Order, assault and burn everything in the Isles to the ground. Near the end of the Greymarch, Jyggalag himself would appear in person, by Sheogorath transforming into him, to finish the Isles off. Once the Greymarch is over, he transforms back into Sheogorath, and he would to rebuild the Isles all over again.

Shortly after the Oblivion Crisis ended, the Greymarch began once again, but this time, Sheogorath wanted to try something different. He wanted a mortal to help him, to break the cycle, by defeating Jyggalag and freeing him. And only the Hero of Kvatch was worthy of being this mortal. Once he successfully defeating Jyggalag, the Prince of Order granted him the title of the Daedric Prince of Madness.

Since then, the Hero of Kvatch adapted into Sheogorath, obtaining his mannerisms, his attitude, everything. Even his memories were only related to the Mad God. It was as if he had never left. As if there was no Jyggalag in the first place.

Kayleigh may have been stunned past words when Haskill narrated this story to her, but Kavaska, her mad personality, the one who would become Sheogorath's princess, was broken. Traumatized. She could not even begin to describe how horrible she felt to hear that.

Every compassioned feeling Kayleigh had for Sheogorath, it was put into Kavaska, and she made sure that nothing was going to harm Sheogorath ever again. Unfortunately, the princess had no control of her Lord's mind. Or his memories.

"My mind appears to be trying its best to recollect some memories, my sweet lady, but… I can't seem to reach them," Sheogorath expressed, as they returned to the Madhouse. "I do, however, remember something about butterflies, blood, a Fox, and… well, this might sound crazy, but… a severed head." Sheogorath chuckled.

Kavaska's fears were coming true. "Indeed, Sheo… crazy."

"Are you sure you don't know anything, my dear lady? I feel like I should be more than what I am now." He stopped and turned to her.

Kavaska smiled. "No, Sheo. You're the Daedric Prince of Madness. The infamous Mad God! That is who you are."

"Hm. If you say so, my sweet lady." He then kissed her hand, as a gentleman would. "You are beautiful company, Kavaska. It's a shame that I can barely remember you. Although, my heart seems to remember you; I know to trust you." He left her side to walk to his throne.

Kavaska struggled to keep her faked smile. "Sheo?"

"Yes, my sweet lady?"

She walked up to him. "Sheo, your pet name for me is _not _'dear lady' or 'sweet lady'," This was annoying her greatly. She wanted her precious pet names back. "It's 'love' or 'little mad princess'."

"Really?" He raised an eyebrow. "It doesn't sound like something I would say, but I'll bite." He walked up to her, smiling, and he tapped her nose. "Just for you. Love."

It was not sincere at all. Her Sheogorath was not in there. "You should… rest, Sheo. Don't let your pretty little mind wonder. I can handle all of the duties for the day. Some relaxation might get your memory a-runnin'." She faked a laugh.

He grinned at that. "If my 'little mad princess' insists." For a short second, he gazed into her eyes, before hesitatingly running a hand past her cheek. "I can trust you." He finally grasped that, and gave her one last smile, before leaving the court for his private chambers.

After he was gone, Kavaska was almost left to tears. Haskill was next to her, so she grabbed the collars of his outfit and pulled him to her. "TELL ME EVERYTHING, YOU SNAPPY DRESSER!"

"Please, my princess," Haskill kept his composed demeanour. "You can never take in information while you are enraged. You must calm down."

"Oh, I'm calm! I'm VERY calm! Can't you see, Haskill?! I'M CALM AND I'M LOVIN' IT!" She laughed manically.

"Please, my princess, you must calm down."

"Please, my chamberlain, you MUST grow hair!"

"Princess Kavaska, if you would let me explain," Kavaska's killer look was a sign for him to continue. "Ever since the Oblivion Crisis ended, Lord Sheogorath had started to experience some 'memory conflicts' between himself, and the Hero of Kvatch. This happens from time to time, but not often. This will die out within a few days, my princess. There is no need to worry."

Kavaska's green cat-like eyes widened. "No need to worry?! MY SHEOGORATH DOESN'T RECOGNIZE ME!" She squawked into his face. "HE'S NOT CALLING ME 'LOVE' OR 'LITTLE MAD PRINCESS'! I demand my usual pet names back from that old man!"

"My princess, this is all resolve in a while," He said serenely.

"Then what do you do about the duties, huh?" She questioned. "Sheo is in no condition to rule the Isles!"

"That is true: Lord Sheogorath usually doesn't leave his chambers when this happens. I would oversee everything until he wins the battle between himself and the Hero, my princess." He told her. "However, since you are here, you are to take his place, until he can submerge the Hero's memories back into the corner of his mind."

"Do you expect me to sit back and wait, Haskill? This is… this is MADNESS! And not the fun kind of madness like cheese and raining flaming dogs! This is cruel insanity!" She said. "Tell me, my balding chamberlain, what are the odds of Sheo successfully returning? What if the Hero decides to fight harder this time?"

"To be honest, my princess, I have always feared for that," Haskill admitted. "But nothing like that has happened thus far. Although we had some… complications, but Lord Sheogorath always pull through."

"I can't wait for a few days, Haskill. I _need _my Sheo. I _want _my Sheo back!" She whimpered. "And the Isles! The Isles lives for its ruler!"

"I'm afraid the best thing you can do, my princess, is nothing." He said. "You can try to talk to Lord Sheogorath, but I wouldn't advise it."

"Why not?!"

"Because he is having trouble remembering you." Kavaska enlarged her eyes at that. "Anything you say or do can corrupt that even further."

This was all too surreal, even for Kavaska. She had thought that everything Sheogorath had gone through would stay in the past. Looks like it was not going to. Sheogorath was lost now. It was up to Kavaska to bring him back. And Kavaska, she could not live without him. She needed him back.

But how was she going to do it?

* * *

**Location: Sheogorath's Private Chambers**

"Sheo? May I come in?"

Sheogorath turned his head, and spotted the mad personality. "But of course, my dear lady! Come in!"

Kavaska almost winced at that. She entered Sheogorath's chambers, and found him at his balcony, overlooking Mania. Her eyes continued to reflect the compassion she had for him, but Sheogorath seemed oblivious to it.

He sighed. "Mania is so peaceful, Kavaska. Dementia, however, is rather dreadful. Someone should talk to the Duke about a makeover! Don't you think, princess?" He looked back at her, with his million-dollar smile.

She smiled. "I suppose so. Anything you want, Sheo. You are the ruler, after all."

"But I don't feel like it, Kavaska." He said. "Like I said before, I feel like… a different person. I'm trying to figure out who and why, but I can't." He glanced at her. "Ever had your own mind engage in a battle within itself? That's how I feel right now."

Kavaska bit her lower lip. "Sheo, please. Don't you know me?"

Sheogorath narrowed his eyes. "Of course I do. You're Kavaska. My princess."

"Yes but… you don't know me know me, Sheo!" She whined. "You know to trust me, but you do not know who I am because your mind won't let you! Wake up, Sheo! You need to wake up!" She gripped his upper arms and shook him.

Sheogorath was getting rather concerned, if not… a little afraid. "Kavaska, what _are _you trying to say? Stop acting like this."

"Dear cheese biscuits… don't you remember me? Your heart trusts me, but your mind doesn't remember me." She pleaded with tearing eyes. "Don't you remember me, Sheo? Don't you remember Kayleigh?"

He furrowed his eyebrows at that. "Kayleigh…? Kavaska, I-"

"Kayleigh Leanne Bennett! The Dragonborn!" She said. "Your beloved Champion! Don't you remember her?"

Sheogorath ran both hands through his chin-length white hair, and almost clutched it. "I… I don't…" He turned away from her and gripped the railing of the balcony tightly. "Leave me be."

Kavaska narrowed her tearing eyes. "Sheo…"

"Please, Kavaska. I need to be alone." He requested as steadily as he could. "Go."

Kavaska fought everything not to cry right then. She stomped out of the room, leaving the Mad God to himself.

* * *

**Location: Coldharbor, Oblivion **

"There is only one, mad personality in this cold, cruel world, who can kill all my raven guardians by the flick of a wrist. Welcome, dearest Sister. Why didn't you send me a message? It would have saved me some ravens. Ravens which you killed."

Kavaska stood before her dominant sister, Koracyn, the Duchess of Coldharbor, Lady of Corruption, Mother of Vampires and Daughter of Dominance. Kavaska laid her weight on her Stormcloak cane, wearing one of the most forlorn look on her face. "They were in my way. _Nobody_ should ever stand in Lady Sheogorath's way!"

Koracyn rolled her eyes at that, as did Molag Bal, the Daedric Prince of Domination, whose lap she was sitting on. She got down and walked up to her mad sister. "Dearest Sister," She clicked her tongue. "Why so angry? And sad at the same time? Come. Tell your big sister all about it."

Kavaska struggled to keep herself together. "Koracyn… it's… it's Sheo."

* * *

**Location: Main Hall, Madhouse, The Shivering Isles, Oblivion**

"Well?"

Koracyn had just come back from spying on Sheogorath. Or rather, her pet raven, Rikhard, did the spying. "He does seem… dazed."

"I'm tellin' you, darling Sister, this is cruel madness! The Hero of Kvatch is still in there, somewhere, and now, he's fighting for his body back! By trying to overtake Sheo's mind, his memories, everything!" Kavaska said frantically.

"Alright. The first thing you need to do, Kavaska, is calm down."

"I AM CALM! WHY IS EVERYONE TELLING ME TO CALM DOWN?!"

"Sit. Down." Koracyn said sternly, and Kavaska reluctantly sat on the throne, her Stormcloak cane in hand. "Listen, this is serious. And from what you've told me, I think you only made it worse. Like you always do…"

"HEY!"

"Can't you control your own princess, Breton?" Koracyn glanced at Haskill, who was next to the throne. "Or tell her not do something stupid?"

"All due respect, Duchess, I have tried."

"TATTLETALE!"

"Shut up, Kavaska." Koracyn glared at her. "Listen, cases like these are delicate. The Mad God is delicate now. I'm afraid you can't do anything to help him."

"But I _want _him back!" She lamented.

"I know you do, dearest Sister. And unfortunately, you feel this way because you were made to feel for the Mad God… among other things." Koracyn said. "Sheogorath's mind is fragile now. And you might just make it worse."

"Something MUST be done, Koracyn! He can't go on like this!" Kavaska argued back. "And without him, I'm useless! We were liberated from our Kayleigh because the Daedric Princes made us powerful enough to be liberated! The longer he's not himself, the weaker I become!" She said. "The longer he claims he can't remember me, the less loved I become! I live for Sheogorath. Without him, I'm nothing…" She hung her head. "Claiming his heart trusts me is not enough, Koracyn. His mind needs to remember me. But right now… I could care less about me. I just want him back. For the sake of the Isles. This realm needs its ruler, or it will fall! It will be vulnerable for attacks! I can keep the Isles runnin', but I'm not as strong as Sheo…"

"Just concentrate on running this realm the best you can, Sister," Koracyn told her. "Haskill and I will work on winning Sheogorath back."

Kavaska faked a laugh. "And just HOW are you going to do that? Scare the Hero into extinction in your form?"

Koracyn arched at eyebrow at that. "There is only one person in all of Nirn, who can bring back Sheogorath. And you know who I'm talking about."

Kavaska narrowed her eyebrows, trying to figure out who. When she did, she locked eyes with her dominant sister, and nodded. "Let me go and get her then, darling Sister."

"No." She said firmly. "You rest. I will go and get her."

* * *

**Location: Sovngarde **

Kayleigh Leanne Stormcloak, after a lifetime of fighting, was taking her rightful place in Sovngarde, along with her husband, Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak. Sovngarde was peaceful and full of merry and laughter. Kayleigh loved it, although she had missed her children very much. She would often left Sovngarde for Nirn to check on them.

But right now, she was in the gentle arms of her husband, enjoying the music and happiness that surrounded her, until…

"Divines! What is that?!"

"Just the Duchess of Coldbarbour. Now, if you'll excuse me."

"Koracyn?" Kayleigh called out.

"Ah," Koracyn smiled. "There you are, Mother." She glanced at Ulfric. "Hello, Ulfric. Are you taking good care of my Mother? You better be."

Ulfric could only gape at her.

Kayleigh was confused. "Koracyn, this is… a surprise…"

"I'll just get to it, Mother. You need to come to the Shivering Isles… It's Kavaska and the Mad God. They need you."

* * *

**Location: Sheogorath's Private Chambers,** **The Madhouse, The Shivering Isles, Oblivion**

"Sheo? Can I come in?" Kayleigh knocked on the door of his private chambers.

"Please, Kavaska. I know you're worried, but I really need to be alone."

Kayleigh bit her lower lip. "It's not Kavaska that's behind this door, Sheo."

After a passing silence, the door opened, and she was standing before her first encountered Daedric Prince. The Mad God was staring at his Studded Armour-clad Champion. She faked a smile for him. "Hi, Sheo. You still look handsome."

Sheogorath kept his furrowed eyebrows. He was thinking… deeply. "Kayleigh…"

"Glad you remembered," She kept her smile. "But wouldn't you rather call me 'my beloved Champion'?"

Sheogorath had no response to that. His mind was in a conflict right now. As if hesitant, he slowly, very slowly brought his hand up to her cheek. Her smile was her way of saying 'it's alright', and he ran his hand past her cheek, leisurely. Kayleigh could see that he was trying his hardest to ponder at his mind, to try to figure out.

Suddenly, he pulled his hand away and turned his back on her, growling in pain. He fell to his knees, and clutched his white hair. "Argh… I can't take it!" He screamed.

"Sheo!" Kayleigh rushed to his side, hands on his shoulders. "Sheo, it's alright! Just breathe!"

"I can't remember!" He howled. "WHY IS THIS HAPPENING?!"

"Sheo, please!" Kayleigh did not know what to do.

"Daedra… are the embodiment of change! AH!" He cried out in anguish. "Change… and permanency! Gah, I'M NO DIFFERENT! Except in the ways… that I AM!"

"My Champion?" She turned her head to find Haskill. "You need to step back, my Champion! Stay away from him!" He tried to pull her away from the Mad God.

"But Haskill!" She was brought to her feet and wanted to break free from the chamberlain's grasp. "Sheogorath!"

"We need to leave him be, my Champion!" He told her, escorting her out of the chambers. "Come with me, please."

As Haskill took Kayleigh away, she desperately tried to catch a glimpse of the wailing Mad God, who was still on the ground, screaming in pain.

* * *

**Location: Main Hall**

"You weren't exaggerating…" Kayleigh admitted, arms folded across her chest and still in disbelief.

Kavaska sat on Sheogorath's throne in a sluggish, but weak manner. "Told you, Mommy…"

"What happened back there, Haskill?" Kayleigh asked the Breton chamberlain.

He sighed heavily. "I'm afraid… Lord Sheogorath had gone into rampancy."

"You make it sound like the Mad God hasn't experienced that before, chamberlain," Koracyn pointed out with a keen eye.

"That's because, milady… he hasn't." Haskill hated to say it. "This is the first time that had ever happened. I believe the Hero is really trying his best to fight right now."

Kavaska hung her head, without a word to produce.

"But I can tell that Sheo is still in here," Kayleigh said. "I could see it. Don't ask me how, I just could. He remembered my face. But my name? I think remembering it broke his mind."

"You were a great obsession of Lord Sheogorath's, my Champion," Haskill said. "He loves you more than anything else in this world,"

"Does that include cheese?" Koracyn asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That… has yet to be determined."

"That is good enough for me," Kayleigh smiled.

"Dearest Sister, you said the Mad God kept calling you 'dear lady' and 'sweet lady'?" Koracyn asked Kavaska.

Kavaska continued to remain in her sluggish and forlorn position. "I still demand my pet names back…"

"That must be how the Hero would address women," Kayleigh guessed. "He must have been quite the gentleman."

"How… WONDERFUL!" Kavaska laughed sarcastically. "Now if ONLY he could be gentleman enough to move out of Sheo's MIND!"

"Kavaska," Kayleigh walked up to her. "Please. There's no point in being angry. This is Sheogorath's battle. I think we need to realize that we can't interfere."

"I… can interfere if I want to, Mommy!" Kavaska said. "I just… I don't have the energy right now…"

Kayleigh furrowed her eyebrows and touched her mad personality's forehead. "Kavaska…" She could feel a slight warmth.

Kavaska faked a smile. "I grow weak. Fragile, if you will, Mommy. Without Sheo's love… I'm nothing…"

Kayleigh felt so much compassion for her. "Haskill," She called for the chamberlain sweetly. "Could you be so kind as to get some cheese for Kavaska, please?"

"Of course, milady," Haskill bowed before her.

"Thanks, handsome! Now, you don't worry a thing, Kavaska," Kayleigh said in that motherly tone. "I'll bring Sheo back to us. You just wait and see. Until then," She held her hand. "Hang in there."

* * *

**Location: Sheogorath's Private Chambers**

The door was left slightly ajar when Kayleigh returned to Sheogorath's chambers hours later. She opened the door wider and found Sheogorath laying on the chaise lounge, hands clasped together on his abdomen and his eyes were closed. In a way, Kayleigh was relieved to see that sight. Hours ago, he was screaming in pain, as if something was attacking his mind.

Kayleigh knew she said that Sheogorath needed to be alone, because it was his fight. But Sheogorath needed to come back. Now. Because Kavaska could not hold on anymore longer. She needed Sheogorath back.

Kayleigh took slow steps toward the chaise lounge, not wanting to wake him up and startle him. She sat on the lounge and placed her hand lightly over his own. She ran her other hand past his cheek. Sheogorath was fast asleep.

But the Dragonborn decided to try her best to speak to him, while he slept. "Hi, Sheo. I hope you're still in there. And I hope you can hear me." She started out smoothly. "I know this is hard for you right now, but you have to fight. Come back to us. Come back to the Isles. To Haskill. To me… To Kavaska. The Princess misses you. A lot." She caressed his cheek lovingly. "I think she's on the verge of tears, and I know only you can consult her. So come on. When you wake up, feel the… the madness flow through you and go back to being the infamous Mad God." She smiled. "Go back to being my Daedric Prince. I miss you, Sheo. I can't imagine what Kavaska must be feeling. Because if you don't come back, I don't know what's going to happen to her. She lives for you, Sheo. She can't survive without your love. You need to come back and… and shower her with all the love you have! You need to make her feel alive again! You brought her into this world, so make sure she stays!"

Kayleigh knew that she also had to talk to another person, and that was the Hero of Kvatch. She bit her lower lip, in thought about how to approach this. "I know a fragment of you is still in there, Hero of Kvatch. And I know, you probably never asked for this. You probably never asked to be named the Daedric Prince of Madness. But I… I really don't know what you're trying to achieve by attacking Sheogorath's mind like this. If you had family, I only pray that they weren't waiting for you. Hero of Kvatch, I am pleading with you, don't do this to Sheogorath. Don't do this to yourself." She said.

"I don't mean to appear as selfish, but… these people want their ruler back. You need to give them back Sheogorath." She sighed, and then grasped that she was, indeed, being selfish. To have gone through what the Hero through… "I'm… I'm sorry. This is not my decision, and I can't force you to do anything. Because you never had the choice in the first place. I mean, I don't know if you chose this or not, but since you're trying to fight back…"

Kayleigh took a deep breath, and leaned in closer. "I ask, but of only one thing from you: let me see Sheogorath once more time. Let Kavaska see him on more time. Before you... There are some people who would want to say goodbye."

Almost immediately, Kayleigh got up and left the room, wanting to control whatever tears that were surfacing.

* * *

**Location: Madhouse  
A few days later**

_"A word of advice when you ride a narwhale, love, mind the pointy end. Ah, but there I go: waxing poetic about me misspent youth. Apologizes. Now where were we?"_

"_You were trying to tell me who you were but you simply refused to."_

_"Molag was RIGHT about you! Charming and beautiful as you may be, you are rather… dim."_

_"Hey!" _

_"But he got the feisty part right. Now you, my little mortal lady, you call me… Sheogorath, Daedric Prince of Madness. Charmed. And very much so…"_

A few days flew by, and after Kayleigh had spoken to Sheogorath in his sleep, no one had seen him at all. He did not leave his private chambers. And nobody dared to go back. All they could do was wait.

"Haskill?"

"She's unconscious, my Champion. The fever wouldn't subside, unfortunately. We're doing everything we can."

Kayleigh sighed worryingly and leaned against the throne. "This… is a disaster, Haskill. And you're sure he always bounces back?"

"He does, my Champion. He always does." Haskill assured her. "It will... simply take a while."

She shook her head. "I don't think Kavaska can wait for another few days."

"I understand that, my Champion, but I don't see what we can do." He himself hated to admit it.

"We'll have to do something!" Kayleigh got up from the throne. "We can't let Kavaska be in this state she's in. Who knows how long more she has…" She kept glancing back to the doors of Kavaska's private chambers. "It's almost like she's-" She stopped herself from continuing any further.

The Breton let go of a very small smile. "You can say it, my Champion. We both are thinking it."

Kayleigh tried to stop some tears from grouping in her eyes. "It's almost like she's… dying from a broken heart."

Haskill nodded. "I believe… that's the case."

Letting go of another heavy sigh, Kayleigh flopped back onto the throne. "I'll… I'll try my best to rule the Shivering Isles for now, Haskill. But we can't give up on them."

"And we won't, my Champion," He walked up to her. "With your support and love, both Lord Sheogorath and Princess Kavaska will return to us."

* * *

**The next day**

Kayleigh Leanne didn't mind ruling the Shivering Isles in Sheogorath's and Kavaska's absence. Only if that didn't involve her having to do anything. She did not mind just sitting on the throne and just talk to Haskill. She just did not want to get involved that will change anything in the Isles.

Haskill had been a total mystery to Kayleigh. This man was clearly, sane and bored. And obviously, not a mortal. But she loved this Breton, and how he had been taking care of Sheogorath for so long. Haskill was simply, a way for the Isles not to get overrun by Sheogorath's insanity. Haskill was what was keeping Sheogorath sane. Most of the time.

"And then he said that he would want to lead the attack on the Thalmor in Cyrodiil! I objected because I didn't want him away from me. From Lisabeth. I mean, it was a risk that I didn't want to take. I was also pregnant with William at the time and… and I didn't want to be alone," Kayleigh and Haskill were sitting on the steps of the throne, sharing a bottle of wine. She stared at her goblet. "And at that time, only four words were ringing in my head, over and over again: 'what have I done'." She then laughed. "I'm pretty sure that was my sanity being tested at the time. And ironically, Sheo was the one who kept me sane. At least, until the Emperor's letter came."

"Lord Sheogorath had wanted to be with you then, but he couldn't make it." Haskill informed. "Mania had, once again, declared war on Dementia."

She laughed out loud at that. "Oh Gods… that will never end, huh?"

He shook his head and chuckled. "Not when Dementia had a paranoid and rather rude woman for a Duchess."

"Ha. Unfortunately." She took another sip of wine. "Hm…" She looked at the goblet. "I like this. 'Out-of-Mind Wine'." She looked at the chamberlain. "Pack me a bottle when I leave, Haskill. I'm taking this to Sovngarde with me… And I'm not sharing it with anyone."

"Including me? I'M HEARTBROKEN!"

Both Kayleigh and Haskill's eyes widened at that. There was only one Daedric Prince in this world who possessed that cheery, crazy voice. They both turned their heads to find… Sheogorath. Holding onto his cane, and his mad smile, he walked up to them.

"Sheo!" Kayleigh's face brightened up and she hurried to him. "You're alright!" She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

Sheogorath was more than happy to embrace her hug. "Of course I am, my beloved Champion! And it's wonderful to see you!" He pulled back and pinched her cheeks, a habit he never let go off. "What a lovely surprise! Just what I needed after a long, long nap!"

Kayleigh kept her smile, but inside, she was confused. "Nap, Sheo?"

"Why yes!" He said gleefully. "Every now and then, I fall into a deep, wonderful sleep! And each time, I wake up more refreshed, and CRAZIER than ever!" He sighed in pleasure. "Well enough of that! Where's my little mad Princess? Kavaska doesn't know about my deep sleeps! She must be worried, the poor darling!"

That was when Kayleigh could not hold her smile anymore. She took a quick glance to Haskill, who nodded his head.

Sheogorath witnessed that. "Kayleigh," He got her attention. "What's wrong, love? Where's little Kavaska?"

* * *

**Location: Kavaska's private chambers **

Kayleigh was twiddling her thumbs for what she felt, was the longest time ever. Sheogorath continued to stroke Kavaska's hair, as the Daughter of Madness was in, what appeared to be, an unconscious state.

"Sheo…" Kayleigh finally broke the silence. "I… I'm so sorry…"

"Hold your tongue," He held up a hand, but did not turn to her. "…Please." He added, quickly realizing his folly.

She shut her mouth anyways.

Sheogorath continued to stroke Kavaska's hair. "Everything you have told me, beloved Champion… please… tell me it isn't true…"

"Again, Sheo… I'm so sorry, but it's… it's true."

He got up and turned to her. "You're lying, Kayleigh! None of this ever happened! How could it? I am the Mad God! The Daedric Prince of Madness!"

"And you always have been!" She walked up to him. "You never lost that, Sheo! It's just that…" Kayleigh struggled to find new words, and simply looked at him with her big green eyes.

He sighed, about ready to shed his own tears. "I don't feel like another person, Kayleigh… I just feel… like me."

She smiled at him. "And that's a good thing, Sheo. If you don't remember, it's better. It's best not too."

Sheogorath hung his head and turned to face Kavaska once again. The Princess laid on her bed, unconscious. He walked up to her, and at on her bed once again, taking her hand and stroking her cheek gently. "I… I never knew she was weak without me. I never knew my straying meant her undoing."

"Who would have known, Sheo-"

"I WAS SUPPOSED TO HAVE KNOWN!" He suddenly screamed, scaring her greatly. He turned to her again. "I promised to keep her safe for all of eternity, because she was all I had left of you! I promised her that I would take care of her! I promised YOU that I would take care of her! And look! Look what I CAUSED!"

"Sheogorath!" She needed to put an end to this. "You stop this RIGHT NOW, you silly old man! This is not your fault! It was NEVER your fault in the first place! Don't ever blame yourself for anything." She said. "You never knew and you weren't going to know. Let's just… leave it at that. Right now, Kavaska is all that matters."

Sheogorath was still unable to tear away from everything his Champion had related to him. But for his Princess' sake, he did. His attention was once again, given to his unconscious Princess, and he stroked her cheek. "Yes, of course. Kavaska is everything to me. I will bring you back to me, my little mad princess. I swear on ALL the Divine Cheese!" He cupped both her cheeks, and planted a sweet kiss on her forehead. "I swear… May I be alone with her, dearest Kayleigh?"

She produced a small smile. "Of course."

As the Dragonborn left, Sheogorath's fullest attention was with his princess. It had never occurred to him that she was weak without his love. Why wouldn't she be? After all, he was the one who pulled her out of Kayleigh like a 'string of entrails'.

Sheogorath took each of her hands into his and clasped them tightly. Ironically, her being in this state was driving him insane, and it wasn't the good kind of insane either. "This place… is so quiet without you, my dear. I do not know what was it I went through these few days, but I could care less! I just want you back!" He expressed. "Kayleigh cannot be here all the time; her rightful place is in Sovngarde. THAT'S WHY I wanted you here! To be with me!" He leaned in closer, wanting so desperately for her to hear him. "Open those pretty green eyes, love! Come back to me! I miss you… very much…"

* * *

**Location: Main Hall  
The next day **

"Why… WHY IS IT ALWAYS DEMENTIA THAT ENJOYS GIVING ME PROBLEMS?!" Sheogorath yelled out. "I have half a mind to make that city DISAPPEAR!"

"Constantly having paranoid and insulting rulers might be the cause, my Lord," Haskill answered, as composed as ever. "But you will be glad to know that we hadn't had a war in months. That is a new record."

"Something to be proud of, Sheo," Kayleigh added.

Sheogorath snorted a fake laugh and turned his head away. "I could care less…"

Kayleigh and Haskill shot each other a glance. Sighing, Kayleigh wanted to speak again. "Sheo, I-" But she was cut off by the appearance of another party in the Main Hall.

"You what, Kayleigh?" Sheogorath then caught her stunned expression. "What is it, my Champion?" He got to his feet, his cane in hand. "Did a cat get your tongue?"

"I'm about to get YOURS!"

It took a while for Sheogorath to turn around to that voice, but Kavaska did it for him. "Kavaska-"

"Oh, NOW you'll use my name?!" Kavaska was not fun-loving right now. She was pissed. She made her way to him, obviously alive and well. "Now you listen to me, and you listen WELL, Sheo-moron!" She jabbed his chest with the ball tip of her Stormcloak cane. "Or Hero of Kvatch! WHOEVER is in there, you two BETTER listen up! I am SICK and TIRED of this! Hero of Kvatch, ya had a great life. GET OVER IT! You are now the Daedric Prince of Madness! ACT LIKE IT! I'm terribly sorry you had to go through this, but damn it, life handed you this! SO GO ALONG WITH IT!" She screamed. "And if you DARE to try to call me 'dear lady' or 'sweet lady' again, I'll shove my fist so far UP your nose, that I'll break your brain more than it ALEADY has BEEN!"

That outburst took a lot of her energy, because she started to breath heavily. Kayleigh stood behind her, eyes enlarged. As did Sheogorath, who then broke into a smile. He cupped both her cheeks, as well as her brown hair. "How I've missed your madness, my little mad princess. Welcome back." He planted yet, another kiss on her forehead, one just as sweet as the one he gave her while in her unconscious state.

That was music to Kavaska's ears. She was about ready to cry, realizing that her Sheogorath had come back to her, as last. "Sheo…"

He said nothing, but instead took her into a long overdue hug. And all Kayleigh could do was grin at that sight. She was glad that both the mad rulers were back. They were nothing without each other. They needed each other. Kavaska needed her mad ruler to live. Literally.

When they pulled back, Sheogorath stroked her hair. "I never realized, Kavaska, that my presence is necessary for your survival. Forgive me. No matter what happens, I will always be here. Please know that."

She simply nodded, unable to produce any words that could best describe her happiness.

Kayleigh wiped away a tear that had fallen.

"Rather emotional, my Champion?" Sheogorath laughed, as he walked up to her.

"I'm just… so happy," Kayleigh could not put it any other way. "You two were miserable without each other and I'm glad you're back. The both of you." She smiled. "I… have to go now."

The smile he had was wiped off.

"Sovngarde calls for me, Sheo. I can leave it, but I can't run away from it. And I've been away for far too long." She said. "I'll miss you, but I have Kavaska to make up for it all."

"That's what I'm here for, Mommy!" She brought back her crazy grin.

She smiled at her mad personality. "Take care of yourself, Kavaska,"

Kavaska nodded in assurance.

Kayleigh's gaze was diverted to Sheogorath, who gave her a small smile. "I love you, Sheo."

His only response, was a heartfelt hug. "You are still that beautiful green-eyed Nord from the 4th Era, Kayleigh. I miss you so much." He pulled back and kissed her on the forehead. "Go back to Sovngarde, love. The big nose must be missing you."

She laughed at that. Him and his silly nickname for Ulfric. "I imagine that. And take of yourself, Sheo."

He nodded. "I will, my Champion."

As she began to walk away, she shot Haskill a grin, to which he bowed at. Kayleigh started to make her way back to Sovngarde, leaving the mad rulers with each other.

Sheogorath turned to Kavaska. "So, my little mad princess," She walked up to her. "Are you hungry?"

"I LOVE eatin'!" She squealed.

"THAT'S what I like to hear!" He laughed. "HASKILL!" He screamed for his chamberlain, who was close by. "Prepare us dinner, will you? Kavaska and I are going to take a little stroll through the gardens." He held out his hand to her. "Shall we, love?"

Lady Sheogorath grinned crazily and took his hand. "Of course, Sheo. I would be honored."

* * *

**A/N: Now this was VERY fun to do! My national exams are finally over, so here's new extra chapter! :D**

**I've always thought that there would be a chance of Sheo getting into memory conflicts. What if the Hero is still in there? Hope you guys liked it!**

**And now, please choose a new chapter I should write about next!  
- Kay in High Rock (Ravaleus) - Official  
- Kay visiting Will in the College (He is Arch-Mage) - Official  
- Ulfric rescuing Kay from the Thalmor - Unofficial**

**:)**


End file.
